


Charm And Chains

by Drift



Series: Mob Boss Jazz [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Burnplay, Burns, Cigars, Crimes & Criminals, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Eye Trauma, Flashbacks, Forced Prostitution, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Licking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mech Trafficking, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Organized Crime, Overdosing, Pain, Painful Sex, Panic Attacks, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Private Investigators, Prostitution, Rape, Referenced forced pragnancy, References to Drugs, Serious Injuries, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Temptation, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-01 00:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 453
Words: 198,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Mob Boss Jazz wants Barricade... for less friendly reasons than the young enforcer might think.Rating, Tags and Characters will be added as they come...
Relationships: Barricade/Bumblebee, Barricade/Ironhide, Barricade/Jazz, Barricade/Prowl, Bluestreak/Sentinel, Bluestreak/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers), Jetfire & Jetstorm
Series: Mob Boss Jazz [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518704
Comments: 2344
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the boring first chapter. It's necessary 😅

The enforcer rolled his red optics as he patiently waited in line at the grocery store. Mornings were the worst when it came to such necessary shopping trips, because the stores where full and the lines long. But after Jazz had organized his three free days on sick leave and Barricade had showered at the mech's club to get rid of the keeper’s transfluid, the dark Praxian had been treated with a transport back home, where he had fallen into recharge shortly after he had arrived. 

When Barricade woke up in the morning he felt strange. Not really hurting or hung over but… off. He wondered if it was due to the little accident or the unlabeled highgrade he drank at the club, but decided after some musing, to not waste too much time think it over; it wouldn't do him any good anyways since he was no medic and would not consult any for it. 

Shortly after he had checked his small kitchenette and realized that he didn't have anything to counter his low energy levels with. Well, besides some flavoring-agents and toppings and highgrade. His stock of plain energon had been completely depleted. 

What had brought him into the nearest grocery store and into this absolutely unmoving line. Of course the one he had chosen was the slowest, like always. Having so much time just standing around, he started to think and reconsider his chosen products. Maybe he should put the more expensive energon back away? 

Usually he went for the cheaper 'buy 5 get one for free' energon six-packs. Today he had grabbed two of those, when he had spotted the premium triple filtered double-packs, innocently sitting just a little further down the shelves. Those two where as expensive as his usual six-packs, and really not that much better… he always thought. But after tasting them at Jazz' he grabbed a double pack of those as well. To treat himself after a nasty shift or if he should ever have Jazz over.

It was a stupid and irrational thought, really. But he liked to be prepared. And even _if_ he had them himself, why not? At least Jazz seemed to see something in him that was worth the busy mech’s time and credits. Sure, their first times together haven't been perfect, but it seemed that Jazz at least tried. He was just… weirder than Barricade's lover were so far. 

Or maybe he was just eccentric? Mechs with credits mostly were, at least from what he grasped from his roommates telenovelas back at the academy, but in the shows deep down in their spark, the rich and famous were always just mechs, looking for the true love, their destined sparkmate. Maybe Jazz was like that as well? Misunderstood and wary of mechs only wanting to be with him for his credits? Just looking for someone special? Something -

"Uhm… Sir? Officer, it's your turn" Barricade reset his optics surprised, realizing that he had been daydreaming long enough, to nearly miss that it was his turn in the line. Hurriedly and still with as much dignity as possible he placed his energon on the counter and waited for it to be scanned before he paid and left. 

One thing was clear, whatever Jazz wanted with or from him, making scenarios up and contemplating how likely they were going to happen, won’t get him anywhere. But a call, later today or maybe tomorrow, might get him closer to an answer. Jazz did give him his comm frequency after all. But before he would do anything, he decided to do a little web search about the proper timing for a call. He wanted to see the mech again but didn't want to look too eager or desperate, neither.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some extra Warnings for this chapter:
> 
> (Implied) gore, implied eye (optic) horror, pain, forced (of screen) Drug use

“Who do you _think_ you are? Not only crossing the line once, but twice, selling your cheap, cut Syk in _my_ territorry to _my_ clients? Wasn’t my last warning enough to stop you from being this brash? Or are you just that stupid?” Jazz calmly asked, while he paced back and forth in front of the restraint mech, servos behind his back. The green grounder was held down in a kneeling position by Trailbreaker and Warpath. The dirty, one opticed drug-dealer sobbed and shook with nerves, begging half-incoherently for a second chance.

_ __ _

Jazz chuckled lightly and stopped in his tracks to look down to the filthy three-wheeler. “But my dearest _Crumplezone_, have you forgotten? You did indeed _get_ your second chance. I don’t think that _that_ was something one would forget… At least I thought so, when I let Mirage remove that other optic of yours with a piece of your very own plating. Maybe I was wrong?”

_ __ _

Jazz mused for a second, before his silky smooth voice rung out again. “Trailbreaker, what do you think? Is it my fault that he forgot the rules and tried to sell his dirty drugs in my territory for the second time?” The big goon seemed surprised to be spoken too but regained his composure quickly and shook his head. “No Boss! Not at all! You made yourself perfectly clear!” 

_ __ _

Crumplezone’s sobbing turned into wailing and Jazz rolled his optics behind his visor. He looked like he wanted to address the mech in question but instead turned to Warpath. Jazz held optic contact to the big mech for a second before the Polyhexian touched his own throat with two digits and turned them. Warpath nodded and without any hesitation or warning leaned down, tore into Crumplezone’s throat and with a twist dislocated the mech’s voicebox. 

_ __ _

It was clear that the mech was in pain and tried to scream and cry but all to no avail. Jazz sighed contently. “Finally some silence… anyways. I _am_ a generous mech. Always give out second chances, never killed a mech for their first offence” Jazz sighed again, this time dropping his shoulders slightly, as if he was deeply disappointed. “But thirds? No, Crumplezone, I can’t give out third chances. If I start with that, mecha will come to me and ask for fifth and sixth and seventh chances… no one would take me serious anymore! I can’t let that happen, my friend. You understand that, don’t you?”

_ __ _

The visored club keeper asked, as if he would actually expect an answer. Which he, of course, didn’t get. He was about to continue as he received a comm call. Jazz nearly terminated it as he realized _who_ was calling. He raised a digit and tapped his audio receptor twice, indicating his goons that he was busy talking over comms.

_ __ _

::Barricade! My sweet mech! How come you’re honoring me with a call? Missed me already?::

_ __ _

Jazz answered cheerfully, turning from the other three mecha in the dimly lit storage room. 

_ __ _

::I.. uh, I just thought, I just wanted to tell you that I’m fine? You know because of the incident… and I wanted to thank you, it’s nice to eventually have some free days to relax a little. I hope you're not busy and I'm interrupting?:: 

_ __ _

Jazz turned to the waiting mechs. “How much syk did he have with him?” he asked coldly.

_ __ _

::That’s absolutely great to hear! I am still sorry for it, you know, I would never hurt you! I detest violence from the very essence of my spark. And no, I’m not busy at all, especially if its you who is calling. Soooo, tell me, do you have any plans for the remaining time of your sick leave? Because I might!::

_ __ _

Trailbreaker pulled out a bag with five pre-filled, single-use syringes, which, by the look of it, have already be refilled more than once. The Polyhexian contemplated for a second before his icy gaze went down to the scared, bleeding mech. “Slam him all five and throw him out. Mechs like him overdose all the time, so even if the cops find him they won't waste any time investigating. I am sure no one will miss him and whoever does, will hopefully see this as a _fair_ warning and refrain from dealing in my part of town.”

_ __ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Crumplezone is a canon character with a horrible name and a three-wheeled altmode


	3. Chapter 3

He turned and twisted in front of his fullframe mirror, making sure that the polish he had applied was spread evenly. Barricade had contemplated to go to a studio to get polished up, there was a less expensive one two streets away from his place, but even that one would have required the Praxian, to have made an appointment a week ago. But a week ago he didn't even know the mech who was the reason why he was trying to look his best right now.

He felt silly, really. It wasn't like Jazz didn't know how he usually looked _and_ they had interfaced on two occasions already, for fucks sake. So this ‘date’ shouldn't make him this nervous. It wasn't a _real_ first date, where he had to impress the mech he was meeting, to make sure he had a good enough effect on the other to be invited to a second. Barricade tried to reason with himself since he started getting ready, but still couldn't entirely get over it.

Especially with Jazz being so attentive to set them up at another part of town, so he would not be at risk to run into one of his colleagues while he was out and had a nice evening. He was still on sick leave after all. Too bad it was his last free day, though. Barricade had enjoyed the extra break it had provided him. Maybe he could convince the Polyhexian to organize him another sick leave, after some time had passed? At least if that didn't mean any trouble for the other. Jazz did mention that he only had the medic’s trust because he knew that Jazz would not misuse him being so accommodating.

But then, with Jazz as his lover, he might really _need_ another sick note at a point, seeing how things have been so far... _He couldn’t go on patrol when he wasn’t able to walk straight, right?_ Barricade chuckled as he realized how much Jazz' self-indulgence had already influenced his thinking. 

Deciding that he was good and ready, he checked his chronometer and saw that he was well within the time range Jazz had requested his appearance in, at his club. From there they would take a transport to another place that belonged to Jazz. Apparently the Polyhexian owned quite a few businesses around town, no wonder he was always so busy. At that place, Barricade had not asked what it was, Jazz would meet up with one of his business partners first; afterwards they could enjoy their date. 

Barricade wasn’t sure if they would stay at Jazz business, maybe go to a more private part of it or actually have a dinner-date at a restaurant. Jazz had not told him that much over comms, just that he would organize something Barricade would enjoy for sure. The Praxian stretched one last time, while he stepped out of his residential building, before he folded into his alt-mode and drove to Jazz’ club. 

As usual around this time of the day, the club's music resounded loudly into the busy street and the dancefloor was packed with dancing frames. Barricade walked past the crowd and headed to the upper floor without a second though, just to hesitantly stop a moment later. The mech who blocked the way to the private areal was not Trailbreaker, as he anticipated but another big and intimidating looking mech, one he had never seen before. Barricade’s presence was noticed and cold blue optics roamed over his frame, something he couldn't really classify filtered through the other's emf and the enforcer considered calling Jazz, to get out of the situation, as the mech stepped aside, indicating that the Praxian was allowed to continue his way. 

Barricade nodded and hurried past the bouncer, chiding himself for being so surprised to see another faceplate. Trailbreaker probably had a free day or maybe even worked at another club this evening. Maybe even at the place they were going to today? Not that it mattered; he wouldn’t regard the staff too much tonight, not even to Bumblebee, should he be around. This evening was his and Jazz, so the visored mech would have his full attention. So that Barricade could finally make up his mind regarding his enigmatic lover.


	4. Chapter 4

Barricade looked around the corner, where Jazz was usually seated, observing the crowd mostly unseen. Today he wasn't there, though. The Praxian's doorwings went up in mild irritation as a look around revealed that Jazz was nowhere to be seen. What he could see was Bumblebee appearing from a backroom at the small bar of the upper level, smiling in Barricade's direction before he walked over to the darker doorwinger, accompanied by the light jingling sound of another bodychain against the black and yellow frame. 

This one was adored with small blue crystals placed where the chains were linked together. It distracted Barricade long enough, so that he did not even notice that the waiter had grabbed his servo until he was pulled in the direction of Jazz favourite seat.

Barricade came along without struggling and sat down. Bumblebee didn't hesitate a second before he slid on top of him, practically straddling a very surprised Praxian, as a text based message arrived from the pretty waiter.

::The boss is about to be here. He got a very important call regarding his business meeting tonight and has to settle things. Anything I can do for you... or with you heretofore?:: 

Barricade looked up to the mech, who patiently waited for an answer from the Praxian. Barricade was torn. On one servo there were quite a few things he'd love to do with Bumblebee... on the other he was on a date with Jazz… what meant that this affair of theirs was slowly enveloping into something more serious. And he had no idea how Jazz' view of this would be. Maybe he was less thrilled to have him interface with soneone else in this new context?

He let a servo travel down Bumblebee's side. "You know Jazz better than I do… And if I interpret his signals right we are getting somewhere more serious with this date… won't he get jealous or something, if we just fuck around? Especially right before our date?" Because he had the feeling that he really had found a very special mech in Jazz and really didn't want to frag things up right before they started out.

The black and yellow regarded him with a soft gaze for a moment, Barricade could feel Bumblebee's field reach out, calming. The others servos followed suite, cupping Barricade's face, tilting it in the right angle for a slow, sensual kiss. Which probably meant that Jazz wouldn't mind, right? 

The enforcer slowly started to warm up under the kiss and the other's daring touches as Bumblebee stilled for a second before he broke apart. Jazz employee looked like he was thinking things over, then to the big red mech, staring in their direction, the Praxian followed Bumblebee's gaze. Another message arrived for Barricade.

::I know Jazz won't mind us having fun, he's very easygoing and would probably enjoy the show and I'm not shy neither. But when I remember right… you're not into being watched. How about we get a room and I help you relax a little? I'll inform Jazz where we are and he can get ready without having to feel bad about letting you wait::

Proposed the waiter and cocked his head into the direction of the private bedroom. Something in him still didn't wanted to go back to that room... Another part boldly told him, that this was the best that could happen to him. He'd get under Bumblebee's plating without having to feel bad about it _and_ he would give Jazz some time to get ready without being stressed out. And being an independent business owner surely was already stressing enough. Plus he really didn't like the way the big lug was looking at him…

"Alright. But _no restraints!_" he insisted what earned him a peck on the lips from Bumblebee followed by a nod. Climbing off him, the black and yellow grabbed one of his servos and tugged him along.


	5. Chapter 5

Once inside the bedroom Bumblebee walked around the bed, hips sawing promising with every step. He climed on top of the expensive covers, sitting down in the centre of the broad bed, casually leaning back against the headboard, legs cocked and lightly spread, his own digits slowly traveled over his cover up his body to one of the perfectly polished headlights.

Barricade just stood at the food of the bed and stared at the other hypnotized as the internal ping of one of Bumblebee's messages got his attention.

::How do you want he? Come and show me.::

Barricade licked his lips absently, slowly starting to move on top of the bed as well. His processor had the courtesy to supply him with all the things he wanted to try with the seductive mech but somehow the reasonable part of his mind was able to chime in and remind him of all the time he had spent getting all polished up. So whatever we would decide on it had to be something that didn't risk his effort being wasted.

He though back and forth. The cleanest solution would be a blowjob, not much frame contact, no fluids that mights stain his plating, no need to wash up afterwards. But would Bumblebee be in for it? A blowjob won't give him anything and Barricade still couldn't imagine anyone would enjoy to give it… But Jazz had said that his staff member was easy and liked getting spike _anywhere_.

Barricade keeled in front of Bumblebee, feeling just a tiny bit uncertain. "Would you suck my spike? I mean only if you're into it" He really didn't want to come over as a jerk. But from the way Bumblebee eagerly nodded and ushered him to lie down it seemed the mech really had no problem doing it. Barricade let the waiter spread his legs and move between them, kissing and licking the still closed but warm cover until the darker mech opend it.

The cover didn't stay long under the enticing assault, it folded away to reveal a ever so slightly wet valve and a already proudly errected spike. Bumblebee looked up at him with a playfully smirk on his face. He held optic contact while he slowly went down and gave the Praxian's valve a shallow lick, ending it with a little swirl with his tongues tip around Barricade's exterior node.

The enforcer moaned at the unexpected stimulation. Not even getting a moment to collect himself before Bumblebee continued, licking up his spike's shaft. As he arrived at the tip the mechs soft lips enveloped around it and Bumblebee sucked, drawing another shaky moan out of the Praxian. Shorty after he slowly sunk down the mech's spike, still looking him straight in the optics until all of Barricade's member disappeared between his lips. 

It was the enforcer who broke the optic contact, offlining his entirely, while his spike was being skilfully sucked. The waiter seemed to know, without a doubt, where he had to apply pressure, where it felt great to brush with his teeth against and when to speed up or slow down, with the mech's apparent libido and skill he'd probably could make a good credit if he ever decided to take money for this…

Inwardly Barricade chided himself, _that was a nasty thought and he shouldn't go there_. A moment later his processor slowly fogged up by build up charge as overload neared. The dark mechs servos grabbed the covers hard, shaky digits digging into the soft, silky material. 

His entire frame stiffend as his climax hit him, drawn out by the feeling of Bumblebee's intake contracting around his spike while he swallowed Barricade's transfluid, before he slowly got up into a kneeling position and let the now soft spike slide out from between his soft lips. The Praxian, still in his after overloard haze, just laid there, vents working overtime. Nearly missing the message he received the moment Bumblebee laid down besides him.

::Jazz is ready and awaits you at his table. Want me to walk you up or go alone?:: 

Bumblebee looked comfortable on the bed, so Barricade didn't wanted to bother him to much. After another moment his hydraulic pressure was good enough and he got up, hesitantly giving the waiter a small kiss. "Thank you… I'll go alone. But I guess you need to help me with the door" he still remembered that Jazz had told him that the scanner only allowed cleared staff members to open it. 

::Jazz put your ID in. Seems like he wants to keep you around ;) ::

Bumblebee messaged him with a smirk. Barricade blushed a little and tried to suppressed a smile that was forming without his consent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Jazz had to deal with while Barricade had fun with Bumblebee...

Jazz fumed. He had everything for this evening organized and planned out during the last few days… and of course that stupid fragger had to ruin it all. And Jazz wasn't even in the position to hurt said fragger for his stupid ignorance. 

::… I get it Prowl, really, but it doesn’t change the fact that I _hate_it. I set this whole thing up for you, Pax and me. Adding another number to the calculation will only proof to get things complicated::

The Praxian dealer* had to see reason. This was going to end bad if he didn't. Jazz just knew. Prowl took his time answering, probably talking to someone. Or thinking, calculating how bad it would be if they postponed their meeting, just for another mech to enter their round. Finally Prowl answered.

::I see what you mean and can only agree to it. The risk that we get busted by enforcement rises by 35% if we propone the meeting by a day. And alone Sentinel's presence would raise it to additional 20% what results in a 55% higher chance of getting in contact with the law. While I am certain that your security measures are good, it might still impact our businesses negatively::

Jazz was about to answer as he received another comm call from Warpath. He opened the secondary comm line and hoped for the goon that his reason for disturbing him like this was good enough, or _he_ would be Jazz’ punching back for the night. 

::Uhm, sorry Boss, that Barricade mech is here, want me to send him away or stuff?:: 

Jazz pinched his nose. He'd have that talk with Mirage tomorrow for sure. But now he had to get some damage control done. 

::No. You'll let him in. _Don’t_ talk to him. I send Bumblebee to take care of Barricade:: 

Without further ado he cut the comm line only to open a new one to Bumblebee. It took a moment until the mech opened it, which wasn't surprising; he probably was getting ready for his shift, since his first booking was due in one hour. But Jazz couldn't care less right now. So he didn’t waste any time with pleasantries as his prostitute finally took his comm call.

::I'll require your services. Barricade is here to play his part in my little deal with Prowl tonight, but I am still at the comm with our lovely dealer. Keep ‘Cade busy, I’ll trust you to be quite capable of that. Tell him I have an important call and that I'll be there as soon as possible. Do good and you’ll get some Syk on the house tomorrow:: 

Jazz received a double ping, which counted as an affirmative from his staff member and cut the line. He needed a moment to get back to what he had been discussing with Prowl a moment earlier. Ah, right, they agreed that Sentinel was being a pain in the exhaust pipe.

::Sentinel doesn’t get that being Ultra Magnus' heir and slowly taking over the old mech’s business, doesn’t mean that he automatically inherits our trust. This meeting was planned for the three of us and we should be the only attendants... or wait. If I remember right he is still set up with your youngest brother? Bluestreak? He's been there before and he was on your list of mechs you bring over from Praxus… How about, we allow him to attend in Sentinel’s name. Sentinel has to take his word as truth since he is his soon to be… while he's still your younger brother::

Prowl paused another moment as Jazz received _another_ comm call. From no one else, but Orion Pax. This just had to mean more trouble. Next time he would not agree to host their quarterly meeting. Taking the call he tried his best to sound relaxed as always. 

::Pax, my friend. How can I possibly help you?:: 

::I'm at your club, but I have the slight feeling my assistant got places mixed up. If that's the case you surely would not mind me spending the time waiting in your private lounge area? I'm not the type for crowds and loud music::

Jazz wanted to slowly cut that assistant in two. With a blunt knife soaked in acidic rainwater.

::Yeah, you are at the club. But meet up is supposed to be in half an hour at one of my hookah lounges. I'll organize you a transport and tell the bouncer to let you in. I'm there in a few::

They exchanged pleasantries and cut the lines. Jazz realized that Bumblebee probably got fucked by Barricade, where Pax would arrive soon. Orion Pax didn't know about the mech and vice versa. Chances that something was said what the other should not know were good. Jazz went for a drawer and picked one of his favorite cygars, laced with the best medical pot one could get. Starting it a moment later he took a deep invent, calling Bumblebee again. Just as Prowl was about to continue their comm conversation.

::Give me a moment Prowl. Pax just arrived at the club, I need to sort things out. Just a moment::

He turned his attention back to Bumblebee .

::Listen. Whatever you do or get done to: stop. Orion Pax accidentally arrived at the club and will be in the upper level in a minute. So do whatever it takes to move Barricade to the Chamber and continue with whatever you’re doing until I call you again:: 

Without waiting for an affirmative, Jazz cut the line again turning his attention back to Prowl.

::You got my attention again. Sorry about the little delay, I'll listen now::

::Very well. That, and with _that_ I mean: including Bluestreak, only increases all risks by 7%, which is acceptable. Bluestreak is a good kid, he won't tell Sentinel a word more than what I will clear for him. That way Sentinel will be pleased to be included and we keep the control about how much and what Intel he will receive. So this should be set. But I'll take you have to take care of Orion Pax now and I need to prepare and brief Bluestreak as well. See you later, Jazz. I can't wait to set my optics on your part of our little deal.::

With that Prowl cut the line leaving Jazz with the next complication at servo: Orion Pax. At least he only had to keep the mech company, until his transport arrived...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Prowl is the head behind mechs like Swindle, who are part of his crew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to write the past days and this is the fic I have back up chapters for. As soon as I get to it the other things will be updated too!

Barricade made sure that he didn't have any traces of his overload anywhere on his frame, while he walked down the corridor to the private area of the club. There, at his usual seat, was Jazz, already awaiting him with a bottle of highgrade and two filled glasses… smoking a cygar.

As Barricade stepped closer he could tell from the scent that it was a laced with pot. The enforcer slowed in his tracks and stopped in front of the table, his smile fading and melting into a frown. Jazz seemed to notice his hesitance and carefully placed the cygar on a small crystal tray, before he got up and put one servo on Barricade's shoulder and one under his chin, lifting it slightly, to place a soft kiss on the Praxian's lips. The enforcer drew back a little, giving Jazz a disapproving flare with his emf, the taste of the other’s smoke still lingering on his lips.

"Oh come _on_ sweetspark. It helps me relax, had been a very stressful day. Had to cramp my schedule to clear the evening, so I’ll be able to spend it with ya after only one short meeting" Jazz practically purred, pressing his frame seductively against Barricade's, stealing another kiss. "Come and sit. You are off work and a small laced cygar isn't hurting anyone" 

Barricade let himself being led to the soft lounge seats where he sat down besides Jazz. He sighed and leaned against the visored mech, contemplating. It was kinda sweet, that his… lover? had worked so hard just to spend time with him. And if Barricade was honest, it wasn't that surprising that Jazz smoked pot. The enforcer already knew that the mech did have some drugs around, and laced cygars were the most common. And knowing that the mech he was dating wasn’t fully law-abiding, even if it only was in a rather harmless way, it _was_ a tiny little bit hot. He’d always followed his creators wishes and been a by the book officer... so even this small delinquency was a thrill he started to enjoy.

Barricade took a sip from the sweet highgrade and shrugged. "It’s your business, so I guess it's nothing I should intervene with. Just… try to not get in trouble because of it?" He requested. Because even if he like Jazz and his more or less renegade character, he’d rather not risk his job and career, for misusing his authority to help Jazz out sometime.

"I promise that I'll be careful" Jazz took the cygar from the tray and took another invent, causing the cygar's tip to light up for a second and then he offered it to Barricade. "You know there are city states where this is perfectly legal _and_ there are proven health benefits" Jazz reasoned and nodded to the highgrade. "This on the other servo is all nice and well but no whit better and probably unhealthier" the visored mech continued. As Barricade didn’t take his offer Jazz turned the cygar off and subspaced it after waiting a second to let it cool down. 

Of course Barricade knew most of that, but what mattered was, that smoking pot laced cygars was still against the law _here_. And while he didn’t chide Jazz for doing so he didn’t feel save to try it himself. Though, for a second he was concern about Jazz taking his laced cygar to their date, but then: owning one cygar for personal use wasn't a crime per se and the worst thing possible would be, that the thing would be confiscated to be annihilated at a later point. So he decided not to comment or care about it for now and simply enjoy this evening.

"Whatever… You’re perfectly capable to choose your poison, just like I am. And I'll stick with highgrade" Barricade explained and sipped at his glass. Jazz took his as well, taking a swing, smiling. "Sounds great. But I didn't plan on staying and drinking here all night. I indeed just got a ping from our transport that it arrived outside the club. So how about I show you one of my other places, while we warm up on the way?”

Barricade chuckled at Jazz last comment "Sure. Is it a dance club as well?" he asked while he set his cube down, curiosity clearly recognizable in his field. Jazz grin widened and the keeper shrugged playfully, while he got up gracefully. "Who knows? Maybe it's a drug den, full of criminals and sinful temptations…" Barricade rolled his optics and followed the Polyhexian. "Sure and you’re the big bad mob Boss…" the enforcer shook his head; at least the cygar had gotten Jazz relaxed enough to joke around, so it did at least some good.


	8. Chapter 8

The drive wasn't a long one, and they spend it mostly chatting about random topics and exchanging light touches. At one point they started kissing and Jazz had pulled Barricade from besides him on his lap. But before any covers came loose they had arrived at Jazz' other business, which was apparently a hookah lounge.

For the enforcer it was the first time entering such an establishment off work. It was quite different from the ones he'd picked up delinquents and junkies, though. It was a lot cleaner, the interior was tastefully chosen and looked expensive, and the mechs sitting around the hydro-pipes seemed of better standing as well.

Something that caught Barricade's attention were the many private booths along the walls of the lower floor, separating the mechs inside with illuminated glass partitions from the one in the open main area. Some of the glass walls were opaque, not reveling whoever sat in there. Electrochomic glass was very expensive, they had a few of those in his predict and whenever one was broken by a suspect it took basically forever until it was exchanged because of their rather tight budget.

So either Jazz had taken it over from a mech who had put a lot of credits and effort into it or the visored mech had been the one doing so. Both options meant that a lot of credits were invested from Jazz’ side, what meant that the mech really was relatively affluent. “Like what you see?” Jazz asked as he had to manoeuver Barricade around one of the waiters, since the Praxian had been busy looking around, not noticing the approaching mech. 

“Ah, sorry, yes it is” Barricade answered while he gazed after the waiter who hurried past them, nodding in Jazz direction. He, like Bumblebee most of the time, wore a pretty bodychain, that went around the mech’s entire frame. So that accessory was probably what Jazz considered his trademark uniform for his staff. He had to admit, he really liked the Polyhexian's taste.

Though, he wasn’t here to stare at Jazz employees, Barricade chided himself, even if they were quite nice to look at. _ And still Jazz decided to go out with him instead… that had to mean something, right?_

He followed Jazz, again like in his other club, to an upper level. Here the décor and overall furnishing seemed even more valuable. All lounges were separated by already opaque glass walls, just that these were artistically chased with old Cybertronian glyphs. Barricade hadn’t had much time to inspect them, before Jazz ushered him into one of the smaller séparées. “And here we are” the keeper said and let Barricade take his surroundings in.

“I ordered that the minibar is filled up with a little bit of everything. Test whatever you want, if something you want more of is empty, just use the chime there and it will be taken care of. Oh and of course you can take a snack, start the hydro-pipe, a box with flavors and additives is in the drawer at the table. Just get as comfortable as you wish.

I’ll be busy for hopefully just an hour and after that…” Jazz’ servos ran down the Praxian’s sides, he pulled him closer, just to place a promising kiss on Barricade's lips. “Sorry that you have to wait, but I’ll promise to make it up to you later, sweetspark…” Jazz pulsed his field affectional against Barricade’s and slowly pulled away from the darker mech, waving him goodbye before he left the room.

Barricade lingered a moment near the silently closing door, before he turned to look around. The whole room was lit by slowly colorchanging indirect ambient lighting. Soft lyricless music played from hidden speakers, after a moment Barricade realized that the colorplay of the light was in sync with the tune, another gadget that showed how hight class this place was.

On the right side of the room was the typical round table with the oflined hydro-pipe, around it were big, colourful pillows, which looked illegally soft. Besides the table was a smaller one with a plate on top, on which someone had arrange a selection of energon goodies in an elaborated fashion. Barricade even spotted lead filled energon jellies. He loved those and couldn't resist to take one and slowly let it dissolve in his intake. Primus it was fantastic!

The other side of the room held a variation of small decanters filled with various bright liquids. Luckily they were labelled, so it was easy for Barricade to pick two things he knew he liked, he had enough of strange drinks lately… On this side of the room a big soft mattress was embedded into the floor, the edge just slightly over ground level. It was adore with many small pillows on the long side that was against the wall, evectifly rendering it into a very big, comfortable couch.

He contemplated his options and decided to take the plate with the treats and sit there. Which proved to be a great idea. It was comfortable, the highgrade was as well of good quality and mixed perfectly with the goodies. Even with Jazz still missing Barricade wasn't bored at all, but used the time to relax and enjoy himself. Soon he started to feel the highgrade's effects on his systems, and he leaned even deeper in the soft pillows behind him, feeling warm and content.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh sweetspark, that far gone already?" Jazz' voice sounded as if the mech was behind a thin wall, but as the enforcer onlined his optics - when had he offlined them? - he saw that his date was kneeling right in front of him, lightly touching his cheek… just that even the touch felt odd, as if his face was no longer attached to his frame. 

Barricade only realized that he had grabbed Jazz' servo when it was pried off again by the visored mech and gently put down. "None of that. Now just let me… there" The Praxian wondered what Jazz just did, since suddenly a red message appeared on his HUD informing him of… something. It said that he had lost some sort of signal, but even as he tried again and again to make sense out of it, he wasn't successful. 

Out of nowhere his whole word started to spin and he clung to Jazz for dear life, while his lover seemed to be everywhere. "It's okay pretty, just got you more comfortable, now we just have to get rid of this… good. I gonna prep you just a bit and then you gotta help me out, alright?"

Barricade tried to make sense out of Jazz words but failed. What he _did_ notice was that he felt… bared? Oh, was his cover open? Shouldn't he close it? If he only remembered how… did he even have one in the first place? "Ahh!… J-Jazz?" He moaned with a shaky voice as a warm feeling started to spread through his frame, starting from his valve. 

"Hmmm? Feels good doesn't it? I bet it does as slick as your getting. You don't know how much I'd love to just fuck you all night long, you're so much more fun when your not fighting back my love. Maybe, when Prowl is done and I cleaned you up... But business come first. Always" 

The enforcer tried to focus, to remember who was Prowl… why didn't he? But then it was so much nicer to just enjoy Jazz digits on his anterior node, slowly building his charge. But before he could get anywhere near overload it stopped and a low whine escape him. "Don't stop" he managed, trying to see why Jazz had done so, what he was doing now. Only to be pushed down again. Had Jazz always been _so_ strong or why couldn't he do anything against the single servo pinning him down.

"Stay down, I don't want you to get dizzy and nauseous. Usually doesn't happen but I rather don't have you puke all over the covers. Prowl isn't into that... next time we go out I'll actually invite you out for your little help here… even if you probably won't remember a thing past eating those energon treats. But rest assured! The roofies are high quality, so there should be no side effects as soon as they are out of your system, besides a little hangover"

Barricade tried to understand why his processor wanted him to be alarmed, to fight and run. Was it because of the things Jazz just said? He mentioned roofies… weren't those drugs? Right, Jazz was into drugs and… A sudden ache combined with a cold sensation made Barricade stiffen, it took him several tries to tell from which part of his body it came until he was able to get it together. 

"Stop, Jazz. Not there. I don't want to be touched there..." He wondered why his voice sounded so airy. Was it always like that? Did Jazz even hear him? The ache didn't stop, but he was still held down by the other's servo. "Jazz… please" "Oh beat it, will you? I'm doing you a favour here, Prowl would probably fuck you dry as you are and get the slide from tearing your mesh and drawing energon" This time Jazz sounded impatient, annoyed? He didn't want to make the Polyhexian angry... But he didn't want his port to be touched neither. 

And why Prowl again? Whoever that was wasn't here… or was he? Barricade looked around slowly. No. No-one else... then something clicked in his mind, right they were on a date. And they were alone. No wonder it didn't make sense what Jazz said. Maybe the visored mech was drunk? Or maybe high? 

"Ready, now let's make you look inviting… that's it. All done" Barricade felt strange with his legs spread and cocked like that. But at least Jazz was smiling again, he even leaned down for a kiss, it felt nice and warm but was over way too soon. 

"I really hope Prowl is gonna like you. He'd be a great regular. Maybe a little demanding but he pays well especially because you are such a rare treat. You know enforcer _and_ fellow Praxian. No wonder he offered me such a sweet deal if he can get a test ride… didn't think that I would make money with you this soon…" Jazz chuckled as Barricade looked at him questioning. "I.. Oh! Showtime!" 

Jazz was gone before Barricade could make put things together, make sense of what he said. There was dread rising in his spark and the same feeling from before _he should run…_ but his limbs were just _so_ heavy. But there was a comm line he knew he could always get a hold off. Something he didn't have to focus on. Ah for emergencies… but was this an emergency? He couldn't tell. But maybe whoever took the call could? He wasn't sure but tried it anyways. Not even noticing that Jazz let another mech into their private booth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter;  
Non-consensual use of date rape drugs (roofies), rape, kinda mech trafficking 
> 
> All in all not a nice chapter

The red alert he had seen before, poped up in his HUD again. Barricade tried reading it but whenever he wanted to concentrate on the text it seemed to blurr even more. But why was he so focused on it anyways? He wanted to start a comm call not a read error note... So He tried and… nothing. Just the message on his HUD. Oh. So his comm was out? Why?

"Yeah. He's well under but awake enough for some fun and ready to use. Just don't damage him. Explaining that won't be easy and I'm currently trying to build his trust. Oh and don't mess up the breaker I magnetized at the base of his neck, don't think he's there enugh to consciously call for help but there might be a automated emergency beacon he might trigger without realizing" following Jazz' voice, his words, was nearly impossible. But Barricade grasped enough to be afraid. This… this wasn't right. And who was that black and white Praxian?

"As always you manage to organize the finest goods" the Praxian leered down at him. Burning golden optics inspecting his frame, as the enforcer suddenly realized how exposed he was and tried to close his legs. Just that he couldn't reach them. As if they weren't really there. "Jazz..I.. something's off" he managed, looking up to the visored mech standing besides the closed door, smiling down at him. 

The Praxian stepped closer, between his numb legs and kicked them even further apart with a ped. "Oh it really is Cop. You are drugged" he nodded to Jazz before he squatted down, two digits went in his valve, spreading him and Barricade started to panic, he stirred lightly, while his processor felt like it was scattered into a million pieces. 

"Jazz won't help you because he did it. I gave him a nice discount and now I can fuck you however I want little officer... and soon enough he'll have you in his stable and I can come and fuck you whenever I want… and then I won't have to keep you intact. Just make sure to pay enough to patch you up again" 

The mech's voice was calm and icy. But what scared Barricade the most was the the others emf, which pressed down on him with pure lust and malice. He realized that he had started to shake; it was no surprise, really. He was sure he'd never felt such pure terror. As Prowl started to lean down over him, to touch him he worked really hard to move his arms, to push the other Praxian off him. 

He more saw than felt his servos on the other's frame, uselessly push and claw with no real strength. "Jazz… Jazz please. Jazz help me, please. Jazz he's, he's going to-" He sobbed as he realized that Jazz wasn't there anymore. Everything started to be to much at once; the other's words, the unwelcome touches, his uncooperative frame, Jazz leaving him alone with this Prowl and on top of it his vision started to blurr as well. He wasn't really sure but he though he had started sobbing even more, crying, but he still couldn't focus, didn't want to as he realized that the other Praxian was moving against him. _Inside him_. 

Barricade offlined his optics and finally let the all resistance go, let himself drift away. This couldn't be real. No. Jazz would never do this to him… he was an enforcer, not a victim... He just had to let go and then he'd wake up from this horrible nightmare. So he just faded away not even realizing anymore what was being done to him.


	11. Chapter 11

He slowly stirred awake, disorientation being the first thing that hit him, followed by a very nasty processor ache. He slowly moved his head and remembered that he had optics he could online. Of course he did, how much did he drink, for fucks sake, to be this hung over?

When he onlined his optics and was greeted by soft pulsing light, he absolutely _regretted_ having optics for sure. Everything turned and twisted and he started to feel nauseous. "Primus…" he mumbled, deciding on 'too much highgrade' and was perplexed by his own voice, which sounded alarmingly raspy, too. Cutting his optical feed again, he tried to remember what exactly had happend last night, as something moved half on top of him. 

Not daring to online his optics yet again, Barricade let his servos inspect the lightly moving source of warmth and realized that it was another frame. Right… he was on a date with Jazz! 

_A black and white frame above his, fucking him with strong thrusts, he; calling Jazz' designation, pleading…_

The enforcer stilled at the sudden flashback. It was fragmented badly and all in all just a blurr of colours, sensations and sounds. But what he could grasp was enough to piece together that he and Jazz had interfaced last night. And from the feeling of his lower region he got nailed good. He's gonna have a word or two with Jazz about his roughness while 'facing, though. He could just hope that he wouldn't have to run at work today, because that wouldn't be pleasant, or possible.

"Morning, sweetspark" the silky voice besides his audio receptor whispered. And the frame half blanketing his cuddled up to him even more. "Good morning" Barricade answered and Jazz chuckled. "Looks like I made you sing my name, while facing often enough, to overuse your voicebox..." the Polyhexian nuzzled his face underneath Barricade's chin, playfully biting down on a line. Then he slightly moved "But don't tell me you shorted out your optics, too."

The Praxian twitched slightly as there were digits touching a tender patch on his face right under his left optic. "Ouch. No, they work, but I decided to keep them off after onlining them and nearly purging my tank... what's with my face?" Jazz shifted off him and moved away. "I'll set the light on a darker hue and stop the colorchanging... that should help with the nausea. That and some high quality add-blue. Got a few cans riiiight here"

Barricade dared to online his optics. The now darkish room still spun, but the nausea was a little bit better. As he spotted the frame of Jazz he noticed that the mech rummaged through a hidden drawer on a corner of the room. Then the visored mech turned around and shuffled closer again. Offering him a cool can. Barricade took it and opend the seal, slowly trying the strange tasting liquid.

Jazz was applying something from a tube onto a silvery medical pad. "What do you mean with 'what's with my face'? Can't you recall how that happend?" Jazz asked instead of answering. Then he carefully affixed the patch on Barricades face, smoothing down the edges.

"I… don't remember too much. I had a very fragmented flashback about interfacing and calling your name… and from how sore I start to feel I guess we didn't stop after one round... " The enforcer fully shifted into a sitting position and frowned. "Nothing more… but, oh Jazz really? What is it with you and not getting that I _don't_ like it in the port?! That's...-" "Ahahah, stop right there love" his date interrupted him, silencing him with a digit over his lips. 

"I started it, okay. But you agreed with the condition that I let you stick it up my ass, as well. I'm not one to bottom often but every now and then it's worth it"

Barricade considerd that a moment. That… sounded like him? He did enjoy doing it to Bumblebee… and now that he though really hard he remembered a cold, wet sensation. Digits in his port. "Right. You used lube… and stretched me" Jazz nodded "Yeah. Wanted to make the experience better for you than last time. Remembering a little more?" Barricade cocked his head slightly, questioning. Was there a light edge in the other's voice? He couldn't really tell…

"Just bits and pieces… nothing really usefull. Especially nothing about this here" Barricade prodded on, pointing at the patch, still sipping the cool liquid. It did calm his system and his tank effectively. Jazz chuckled and looked away… sheepishly? "You… err, well. That was me. When you claimed your part of the deal we both were kinda tipsy and I might have… I dunno mech. One moment I was riding you and the next I was all over you. Slipped or something. I didn't even notice that I hit you. Sorry?"

Barricade covered his face with a servo, shaking his head lightly. "With you involved, I'll probably offline one day during interface…" he just replied with a smile tugging at his lips. Jazz shrugged. "Sounds good to me… but right now. How about breakfast?" Barricade nodded, stretching. He still felt like a convoy had tackled him, maybe getting something nice inside his tank would change that.


	12. Chapter 12

The last week had been busy for Barricade. Some of the officers from his unit had been requested to join a new specialized unit that took care of daytime break-ins, since the number of that particular modus operandi had risen by 60% in the last two months alone. Of course he wasn't part of the new task force called 'hyem'. 

It wasn't that he wanted to be, he liked to simply do his patrol rounds and response to emergency calls. But it bothered him that he hadn't been asked at least. Just because he wasn't a suck up like that talkative idiot Skids. Of course that mech got the head position. 

Barricade sighed and checked his chronometer as he send his report out. Just half an hour left, then his 'weekend' would start. After pulling seven half-day shifts, three of them being night shifts, he couldn't wait to rest on his couch for the next four days he was free.

Or… he could try to contact Jazz. He'd informed the Polyhexian that he won't be able to meet up while working since their meet ups tended to be too intense to go back to work afterwards. So he told the mech, that he would comm him as soon as he was in his free-turn. But… something inside him was not too thrilled about it. It was sparklingish, but over the past week he had been rather restless. Had strange nightmares in his recharged. 

_golden, ice cold optics piercing though him. Pain. An unknown voice. His own screams_. 

He couldn't make sense of it. From what he knew about drugs he had feared that he was tripping somehow but neither his plug in drug test nor the single use disposable tests from work he had used yesterday showed anything. So that wasn't the problem. And then there was the heavy feeling of cold dread whenever he wanted to call Jazz. But Jazz didn't have golden optics… did he? He had never seen the club keeper without his visor...

Maybe he could try to convince his lover to show him his optics the next time they met? But for that they had to meet up in the first place. And for that he would have to contact him first. _After his shift. Or... better tomorrow_ He decided and offlined his workstation. He was done writing reports and would probably spend the last few minutes with cleaning his rarely used shotgun.

On his way back home he decided to visit a grocery store, he had made his mind up; tonight he would watch a movie and treat himself with a few snacks. But in the end he left the store empty handed and with a racing spark. 

First he just stared at his favourites 'Blurr's lead filled energon jellies'. He had loved them when he was at Jazz place but right now he simply didn't feel like getting them. So he looked for something else he could snack. He had just grabbed a box of titanium toters and studied it as another customer asked him to make way for a moment, since the mech needed something from were he stood. 

Barricade nodded and stepped back, deciding that he would try the toters. As he looked up he noticed that the mech, who already walked away had Praxian frametype as well, doorwings giving a idle flutter as the mech rounded the corner. One second later his knees nearly gave and he had to grab the shelf to brace himself against it. It took several minutes until the panic attack subsided and he felt less shaky. 

He had stormed home, locked the door and walked straight to his bed, where he had spend the rest of the evening trying to calm himself and wonder why he couldn't make sense of anything. The worst was that while he was tired and wanted to recharge, he didn't dare to. Too afraid to be haunted by his reoccurring nightmares. But just resting in bed, always on the brink of the next panic attack wasn't helping him neither. So he decided to accelerate what he had planned for tomorrow. It took a moment but tgen his comm call was picked up and a friendly voice greeted him

:: Greetings sweetspark! Finally free again?::


	13. Chapter 13

Jazz ended the comm call, grabbed a bottle and flung it against the nearest wall, where it shattered into uncountable pieces. Bumblebee, who had just walked out a patron and came back to the upper level to have a drink, flinched at the rare outburst of his boss. Unsure how to react to it he just stood there, as if frozen.

"What are you waiting for? Clean this mess up before your next customer arrives!" The keeper snapped as he walked past the hurrying mech, just to disappear through a door behind the bar. Slipping in his office he grabbed and lit a cygar, cycling a few deep vents to calm himself and make another comm call.

::Prowl. My friend. Sorry to disturb you this late, but there might a very concerning issue comming up. I just got a call from Barricade; you remember the pretty Praxian cop I let you test?:: Jazz asked trying to sound as neutral as possible.

::Evening Jazz. Of course I do. Can't wait to be able to book him and show him a _good_ time…::

Jazz took another deep vent. ::Well, about that. He just told me he suffers from massive flashbacks and panic attackts and has recharge issues because of 'nightmares' which actually might be even more flashbacks. Prow, he remembers more and more. Right now he can't make sense of it, but who knows what's tomorrow or next week? He even did a drugtest... luckily it was too late for it to show anything...::

The line went silent for a moment and Jazz already started to contemplate how bad of a loss it would be for him, if he had to substract Barricade from his plans now. Not only all he invested up until now would be wasted, including the time and effort lost on the Praxian but also the costs to actually get rid of him, a cop… 

::I got in touch with Swidle's pet medic, it's something he can probably handle, but he has to link up to him physically. Just get something to knock him out, of course just something that 'helps his recharge issues', and send Swindle the address. No charges. Since this is in our shared interest. Just call me as soon as you take bookings for him:: 

Jazz calmed. Good. He told Barricade that he'll come over already, so Jazz just had to go through his stash to see what he had to get the enforcer 'charging. Hopefully it worked out better this time...

::Alright. Tell them to get on the way, we can meet at my club and get there together, I'll let them in his flat as soon as he is out::

Because there was no way he'd give Prowl or one of his mechs Barricade's address. The enforcer was his. 

::….Sure, Jazz. I'm sure I'll hear from you later::

Cutting the line after saying his goodbye Jazz got moving, targeting his well stocked home pharmacy first.


	14. Chapter 14

Barricade nearly jumped as his doorbell rang. He reluctantly crawled out of his bed and walked up to his door. He already knew that it would be Jazz but he still hesitated a second before he undid his locks and opend his door. 

"Jazz" Barricade just stood there, uncertain. Frozen. It was Jazz who moved. "Sweetspark…" the visored mech stepped over the threshold, closed the door and embraced the Praxian who immidiatly buried his face in his lovers neck. "Thank you" Barricade mumbled into the warm cables venting in the Polyhexian's scent, already relaxing. After a moment he stepped away a little to look into the others visor.

"I… Primus I know this is stupid but… but can I see your optics? Just once. Please I need to… to know" Jazz nodded, then looked around. "Lets sit down first. Couch, bed? Lead the way love" Barricade contemplated both options. "Bed… I don't think I wanna do anything but… maybe we can just lie down?" "Of course" 

They silently moved into the Praxians bedroom where he suddenly felt a little flustered. His flat wasn't substandard but it wasn't Jazz' standard neither. At least it was clean… 

Jazz didn't comment on it. Just sat down on the bed and pulled Barricade onto his lap, his arms around the enforcer's waist. "I unlocked it. You can take it off yourself darling" Jazz announced with a sweet smile. Barricade was a little taken aback by it. Red optics stared into the skyblue visor for a few seconds. Then two shaky servos reached up and very carefully detached the visor and slowly took it off. Barricade's gaze was still attached to the visor in his servos, turning and twisting the add-on. 

He should look up though, to look into Jazz optics. That was the only reason he had the other's visor in his servos after all. But avoiding it was so much easier. What if Jazz optics are golden? It wouldn't mean that they haunted him at night… there were do many mechs with golden optics an- 

A single digit appeared under his chin and forced his head up. "I'm pretty sure you didn't wish to check my visor out… or did you?" Jazz asked, practically forcing Barricade to look at him. And Primus, the enforcer thanked him for that, as he finally looked in light blue optics. A relived smile appeared on the enforcers lips, suddenly his spark seemed to be released out of the iron grip of fear that had him on the edge.

"Oh Jazz…" pressing his face in the crook of his lovers neck he started sobbing. While he was relived that the Polyhexian was not the monster that robbed his recharge. He was still devastated, because now he wasn't any wiser as before. "Shhh, it's all right sweetspark. I'm here now and I've got something to help you with your little problem" Barricade pulled himself together and detached himself from Jazz shoulder, looking at the mech questioning. 

"After our little comm chat I was a little bit concerned and contacted my medic friend and considering everything you said; your sleeplessness and the panic attack and all... it probably is something stress induced. Your frame telling you that's too much. My method to get that handled would be a nice laced cygar… but I know you're not into that so I got some things from the pharmacy my friend recommended. Something for a better recharge, something to clear your processor... regarding to him you should be better in a day or two"

Barricade nodded and leaned back against his lover. Venting slowly. "Thank you Jazz. You're beyond question the best thing that ever happend to me" he whispered against the warm plating.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: flashes of rape and violence, non-con medical treatment, fake meds aka non-con drug use

After giving Barricade the 'sleeping pill', Jazz didn't have to wait too long until the frame in his arms lost all tension. Carefully he placed the now knocked out mech on the bed and walked to the door while comming the waiting mechs in the transport, telling them to get there.

Swindle and First Aid entered the flat a moment later and let Jazz walk them in the bedroom, where the dark enforcer was still exactly where Jazz had left him. 

The young medic waited for Swindle to give him the okay to walk over before he did so and started with his work immidiatly. "We'll wait in the living room. Just make sure that there will be nothing left that might cause trouble, or I'll have to get _someone_ else to put out instead of him…" Jazz said with a smile and an even voice but First Aid already knew that there was a very real threat in the other's words.

Swindle and Jazz were gone before First Aid could even think of answering, what he was thankful for. Jazz had roundabout the same standing as Prowl and was at least as scary. 

He snapped open Barricades hidden neck cover, not surprised to see that everything was in pristine condition, probably only used for medical and work related reasons. He opend his own cover and unspooled a connector cable before he pulled out a spray bottle to cover Barricade's slot and his connector with a clear, strong smelling liquid. It improved the conduction and sanitized all involved components as well. 

He hesitated a moment before he plugged in. Doing something like this to a mech who wasn't able to consent, because he was drugged into oblivion still felt wrong. But then; he'd performed worse things on mechs who were openly disagreeing, so he really should be thankful that Barricade would never know that this took place. And he _was_ helping the mech after all. 

First Air only hoped that he had guessed right earlier, when Prowl had confronted him with the drugs used and the symptoms of the enforcer.

Careful to not strain the connection he sat down in front of the bed, offlined his optics and used his medical overrides to smoothly slip into Barricade's systems. From there he went for the mechs memory files. If his guess was right, the roofies had started to fragment the memory files from the moment they where in the mechs system but failed to trigger the deleting process for all of them and the mechs processor had started to puzzle things back together again showing him whatever was 'successfully' restored as flashback. 

He started a diagnostic program and waited for it to pull the affected files into a sub-foulder he had created, before he went to inspect them, after all he had to make sure that he marked the right files for the deleting process. 

It took a moment until all fragments were collected and stored into the folder. Where First Aid used another program to put them back together again, to make sure he found all bits and pieces of the left memory files. Then everything was intact and his scan told him that there where no gabs.

Now the most unpleasant part started; he had to check the files to make sure that the program didn't accidentialy put a wrong file in the selection, he wasn't a mnemosurgeon after all, just used some parts of their software illegally, so there always was a chance things went wrong, so double checking was a thing he always did to stay functional. Prowl's way of dealing with failure wasn't something he wanted to feel in person….

So he started the first memory and while it already was awkward to do this with regular files, knowing what he would watch this time made him even more nervous.

_his visual feed was blurred and slowly fading to black as he was roughly shaken, causing the feed to slowly online again. "None of that Barricade. I didn't skip such a nice profit to fuck a doll. We are going to have this fun-time together… and now…" _

First Air stopped the file. That clearly was one of the ones he was looking for, so it was marked and the next started.

_"…No, please! It hurts, please, sto-" he begged with a strained voice. Looking up to a grinning Prowl, just to be backhanded with a mecyless force, his head snapping to the side, his cheek right under his optic felt like it has been set on fire_

First Aid vented heavy, touching his own face with a shaky servo. He wasn't meant to do this. Wasn't a professional mnemosurgeon, who was trained to live through another mechs memories. He didn't have the upgrades to detach them from him. And getting it would only increase his debts. He took another went and steeled himself. Only two more files!

_ the glass table underneath his frame was cold and unmoving as he sobbed helplessly, his digits clawing useless at the polished surface while the mech being him tore at his doorwing hinges in the same rhythm he thrusted into his sore port _

The file was marked and the medic onlined his optics. Took in the room around him. The pictures on the wall, a small, empty bag of ruststicks looking out of the trashcan in the corner… soon this sparks normal live would be over and he would be there, see him break. Help breaking him? No… he was only making sure that the poor mechs at the criminal's mercy were taken care of, stopped hurting. He offlined his optics again and opend the last memory.

_He was on his back. His hinges ached badly underneath him, he coughed, the taste of live-energon and transfluid on his tounge. Prowl was with his back to him for a second, doorwings proudly displaying that he was in a good mood. The other Praxian turned back to him, cold golden optics leering down at him "I wish I could t-…"_

First Aid realized that he had bitten down of his own bottom lip, the taste of his own energon reminding him to much of what he had just witnessed. He dry heaved a few time before he collected himself, marked the files and made sure they were gone for good. He run another diagnostic test too make sure everthing was well and disconnected himself from the enforcer. 

He was helping Barricade… he was a medic... He just did what had to be done to keep those mechs and himself as undamaged as possible... and as soon as his debts were paid he would be gone for good.


	16. Chapter 16

With Jazz' medication Barricade's recharge became deep and dreamless and he didn't suffer from any panic attacks or anything anymore as well. After their shared night, just cuddling on his bed, Jazz had left the enforcer with the request to contact him as soon as things weren't perfectly good, so that he could actually meet Jazz' medical friend, or if he was simply up for spending some time together. Which was something he started to look forward again, now that he knew that Jazz had nothing to do with his prior condition.

Barricade had lazed around for the day and another, being rather tired and not feeling up to do much, which was probably a side effect of the medication, he guessed. But as evening of the second day had rolled by he had felt less numb and decided that just going to bed again would be a waste of his precious free time, so he had commed Jazz, who, for the first time invited him to come to his apartment for the night. 

That got Barricade by surprise. He simply never imagined Jazz being anywhere but at his club or other businesses. And while he was busy to get his plating spotless and shiny he tried to imagine how and where a mech like Jazz would live. Sure it would be at a better part of town. A maisonette or a studio apartment maybe? He ruled out a house, Jazz wasn't really the type for it and knowing that he was always busy, keeping it and the surroundings would probably just be a nuisance for the Polyhexian.

The transport his lover had send him arrived shortly after he decided enough polish, wax and highlighter was enough. He was about to leave as he stopped and turned around sharply.

Barricade walked over to a small closet were he produced a small flacon out of a drawer. A scented oil he had once gotten at a conjux ceremony he was a guest at. It was meant to be enticing, a little thing that was given to all unmated guests to help them to get together with someone special as well. Back at the ceremonial he had rolled his optics at the 'stupid' Praxian tradition. Maybe it would do him some good after all? 

After applying a generous amount on his neck cables and the insides of his wrists, it did smell pretty well, he put the falcon back and made his way out and into the transport with just the smallest amount of nervousness in his spark.


	17. Chapter 17

"Welcome sweetspark, I am happy to see you seem to be way better. All back to normal?" Jazz greeted him and guided Barricade through the hallway into a living room. "No. Nothing strange anymore. Thanks to you" The enforcer answered, but was already preoccupied taking his surroundings in. Everything was neat and clean, what was remarkable, was that the main room bordering the hallway was more of a bedroom than a living room. 

On the far end a big window was placed, from which one could watch the city underneath. They were on one off the top floors of a skyscraper and the view was breathtaking. In front of the window was a big round tub, way to enjoy a nice relaxing bath… even if the setting was a bit strange.

On one wall a big flat screen was installed, Jazz had it set on one of the many music channels, playing a soft tune while displaying colofull pictures of galaxies and such. _Fitting_ Barricade thought, since the ceiling was dark blue, contrasting to the all white interior and the many small embedded lights placed on the dark surface looked like sparkling stars. 

But the most interesting detail was a big, thick, circular bed with a few fluffy pillows and a tablet on top of the covers of it, filled with a bottle, two cubes and ruststicks. The only other furniture was a chair and a nightstand and a small lamp on it. 

"Why don't you get comfortable?" Jazz asked and pointed to the bed, a sly smirk on his lips. "I'll be over in a second. Just have to make another call regarding a shipment of vosian highgrade that's stuck at customs" Barricade nodded and walked into the room all by himself, checking out the view of the nightly Cybertron. It was beautiful. Hypnotizing.

Sitting down at the sturdy bathtub's edge he spend the time wondering how much his life had already changed since the evening he had met Jazz. It was a rollercoaster, but if he was honest with himself he kind of enjoyed it more than it had stressed him out so far. Still, there was something else, a gut feeling that made him wonder if Jazz was really the right mech for him...

"It's one of the best views in the entire city" Jazz filled the cubes and walked over to Barricade, offering one. The Praxian nodded and took one, smiling at his lover. "I can imagine that." he gave Jazz a short kiss, looking back at the room. Jazz chuckled and turned as well.

"The layout is eccentric I know. See, I travel between my businesses a lot and rarely sleep at my own flat, so I chose one that's nice but not too big. Meeting up with friends at my 'working' places is much more fun anyways. But I still needed a office beside a sleeping place so I used the smaller room for work and the former living room for everything else. Made it bigger by including the part of the bathroom into it as well…" 

"It's nice. I like the ceiling" The enforcer added. The keeper's explanation sounded logical and clever, so very Jazz. Barricade though. But there was something else that was typical Jazz, even if Barricade didn't like it. "You smoked again" he stated with forced neutrality in his voice, the tell tale sweet smell still lingered on his lovers frame like perfume.

Jazz shrugged and sipped from his drink, then he looked up. "Those are the musical constellations 'Lyra', 'Vulpecular' and 'Cygnus'" Jazz skipped the question and stated. "Want me to tell you a little more about them?" Barricade took a swing from his cube as well, enjoying the warming effect of the sweet highgrade in his intake. "Yes, sure"


	18. Chapter 18

They stayed beside the window for some time. Just talking and complimenting each other, until the first touches and kisses were exchanged. Which led to them moving to the bed at one point, where Barricade was now splayed out on his back, Jazz' servos all over the darker mech's frame, drawing moans and whines from him.

Jazz initiated another sensual kiss, his frame slowly sinking down on Barricade's, Jazz hard spike pressing against his dark valve lips, rubbing against his anterior node with each and every movement the mech topping him made.

After their kiss broke apart the visored mech kissed his throat, venting in deeply a few times. "Hmmm. You smell good… Put on something for me? I could devour you, really" he breathed against the exposed cables. Barricade considerd answering but couldn't really think straight with Jazz setting his sensory network on fire everywhere at once.

"Hmmm what am I gonna do to you first…" Jazz then mumbled, his spike still pressed against Barricade's equipment, keeping him charged but still too far away from a nice satisfying overload. 

Barricade couldn't wait for his lover to start and thought that, maybe, if Jazz was really pleased with him, he'd get a change to go for the other's valve for once. Maybe he would have better chances if he let the Polyhexian have his port? Barricade also be kind of owned Jazz for all his help, time and effort…_And for all the money he always spend for Barricade_ a tiny voice inside his processor added snidely, which he chose to ignore.

So as his lover let a servo slide between them, pushing a teasing digit against his still tightly closed opening before moving to Barricade's valve, he didn't move away nor did he tell the other to stopp, but lightly pushed down. Tonight he'd let Jazz have him that way if he wanted. Just this once. 

Barricade nearly bet that the other would tease him about this, or maybe ask for his reasons but it never came. Instead Jazz just got off him a little and urgent him to turn, what Barrricade did with a racing spark. He kept telling himself that it would be okay, Jazz would take good care of him, be gentle. 

He wasn't sure, but just as he tried to get comfortable on his forarms and knees, carefully _not_ thinking about his current position, he thought he heared a small sliding sound. After another vent he definitely heared a low clicking, just to feel something cold against his port. Then he remembered, lube. Something told him that he should remember this, as it came back to him; Right! Bumblebee had used lube as he had allowed Barricade to do him. So Jazz was taking good care of him. 

He steeled himself after he felt Jazz press in with two digits, still just accepting and not linking it. "Relax my love, you're doing so great. I'm so lucky having you…" Jazz whispered directly in his audio. And Barricade felt a small nervous smile dance over his lips, while he tried his best to relax, slowly venting in and out.


	19. Chapter 19

Barricade bit down on his thumb as two unyielding digits pushed inside him. It stung, not as bad as it had the first time, but it was nowhere close of being a good sensation neither. Jazz slowly started to pump his digits in and out, taking his time before he scissored his digits and spread Barricade open. Finally the digits were gone but the enforcer didn't dare to relax, knowing pretty well what it meant for him. What was coming.

Jazz moved around behind him for a little, before he felt the pressure of something thicker than a digit or two pressed against his port. "If you want, I can touch your spike to make it even better for you, sweetspark" Barricade nodded lightly, giving the internal command to release his spike. Wondering for a fleeting second, when he had stopped doing that when he opened up for interfacing… Before he could think more about it, a slick servo wrapped around his shaft, stroking him with a firm grip. 

"Oh Primus…!" Barricade offlined his optics, it has been quite some time since he or Jazz had given that part of his equipment some love. So this was feeling great. Even if a valve or a nice, tight port would feel even better, but right now, he took what he got.

Then his slowly building charge came to a stop as Jazz pushed in firmer, slowly sinking his spike into Barricade, causing an uncomfortable stretch. "I agree, Primus indeed must love the two of us… ‘cause ya feel so damn great baby…" 

Barricade let out a small whimper as the sting turned to a light but nasty feeling pressure. Just then Jazz drew out and it was bearable again. Barricade used the small break he had, as the other pulled out, to vent, to ground himself, before the spike went in again, just that the stretch wasn't as harsh this time.

Slowly Jazz found a steady rhythm and Barricade tried to only focus on the pleasure radiating from his spike. Then the visored mech tugged one of his thighs further apart, effectively changing the angle. As he thrusted in this time Barricade gasped at the strange sensation. It… wasn't _bad_ but he wasn't fully sure if he could get to like it or not. But if he was doing it this way, he could at least try to enjoy the ride. 

He slowly decided that hi kind of liked that and wondered what exactly it was, what Jazz did there, wasn't sure if he had the courage to ask Jazz later, since there was no way in hell he would admit to like anything about being spiked in the port. Maybe he could look it up in the datanet later>?

"Ow!… Careful…!" Barricade muttered as Jazz’ pace became harsher and his thrusting turned into pounding. "Only a sec, I'm nearly there, you can handle this pretty, ahh… yes!" The enforcer bit down on the heel of his servo again, his digits tore at the soft material beneath him. Not much later Jazz finished with a few deep thrusts, venting heavy behind him. 

Barricade relaxed as his lover suddenly started to work his spike again and, after moving a little, his anterior node as well. "Oh…Jazz! Don't stop that, please!" He moaned wanton, finally getting close to his own overload, now that his lover had finished. 

Barricade ignored it, as good as he could, how the other’s transfluid ran down his thighs as he chased his peak, feeling how his valve started to clench down on nothing. Then Jazz’ deft digits squeezed down on his spike and it did the trick to push the enforcer over the edge. After overloading hard, Barricade broke down completely burned out, not even caring that he stained his pristine plating with his own transfluid. He was teetering on the edge of rebooting, barley staying awake.

Jazz lowered himself down as well, his warm frame slid between the Praxian's doorwings. "Rest a little sweetspark, we have all night to play, after all" the Polyhexian promised and Barricade finally let his systems take him into sweet oblivion"


	20. Chapter 20

Stirring slowly awake Barricade buried his faceplate into the soft material underneath him, stretching his whole frame excessively.

"What a tease" a smooth voice sounded from somewhere besides him. The enforcer onlined his optics, looking around in a moment, perplexed. The light in the strange room was dimmed and it was enough change to confuse him a little longer. 

Then he spotted Jazz in the bathtub, leaning against the edge, a flute of greenish liquid in one servo. He finally remembered where he was, and why he was there. "Ah, sorry, was I out that long?" He managed before he couldn't hold back a yawn.

"Nah, not at all, just finished filling this up and took a dip. It's still nice n hot and there is space for two in here…" "and I really need to wash up, sorry 'bout your covers" Barricade gave back as he sluggishly sat up and noticed how sticky his from was _from his very own transfluid_. And as he sat there he also noticed how Jazz' juice sullied his legs and probably the already stained covers as well, as it trickled out of his still loose port. It felt horribly humiliating. 

"Still think that's a good look on you" Jazz took a swing from the flute and toppled his head back, lips lightly parted. "Just looking at you, makes me all ready to go again..." Only now the Praxian noticed the light movement of his lovers submerged arm. Was he? Oh. 

"I...uh. Yeah I'm there in a second" Barricade shuffled around, and climed off the bed, less graceful than he would have wished. _he'd have to ask Bumblebee next time he saw the mech, how he was doing it. Maybe the cunning waiter could show him a trick or two?_

Trying very hard to ignore the sensation of the cooling transfluid running down his legs and the fact that his equipment was still not covered he walked over to the tub. The enforcer had the nagging feeling that closing his cover now be nothing but a waste of time. As Jazz emf brushed his he _knew_ what was in the other's interest at least.

Chewing on his lower lip, he hesitated before he climed into the tub. Perfectly aware how much on display he was in that very situation. And from Jazz unashamed leer, which run down his frame and stopped somewhere between his legs, the Polyhexian had known it too. 

Barricade's doorwings gave a nervous flutter and he hurriedly sank down into the nearly _too_ warm water-mixture, a light blush on his cheeks. 

"It's cute how shy you still can be. Come here and hold this" Jazz reached for him and gave him the flute with the strange carbonated liquid. Which Barricade held without protesting. The he let the other pull him into his lab, froze for a second as he felt the errected spike being lined up with his opening, after quick digits parted his valve lips.

He was busy holding the drink, not spilling it, as Jazz pulled him down with ease, his valve still lubricated ebough from his prior overload. A light moan escaped his intake, not able to hold it back, then he gave Jazz a scolding stare. He wanted to tell his lover how rude it was to not even ask or wait for him to consent. It just seemed… disrespectful? At least after all the visored mech had done for him. 

So he let it slip, _just this once_, and took a sip from the flute instead.


	21. Chapter 21

Barricade took another swing from the drink Jazz had handed him, he actually really like this one. The last time he had a carbonated liquid was, when he still was a youngling, he'd always enjoyed the prickling in his intake but at one point decided that he had grown out of enjoying the drink named 'cackling kremzeek' and stopped drinking it and instead took more 'adult' drinks. 

This green liquid here was just as sweet and had just the right amount of spice to it to make it a more adult version of his favourite younglinghood drink. Plus it was clearly infused with highgrade, which already gave him a nice buzz. He took another sip as Jazz rolled his hips. "I've got a whole bottle of it. You can have it when your good..." he promised with a smirk. "But you better empty that one now, or it will only spill" 

Barricade chuckled at the other's bluntness but simply emptied the flute before he handed it back to Jazz, who placed it at the windowsill. 

"Now… how about we make this thing a wave pool, sweetspark?" He was guided up by the other's servos, only to be pushed down again, rinse and repeat. Barricade let it happen, enjoyed how the movement made him lightly dizzy, how nice Jazz' ridged spike rubbed his nodes. The water sloshed around them, out of the tub, without anyone even caring.

"I can't decide what feels better, fucking your tight little ass, or your slick cunt. They both feel so great around my spike." Barricade snickered at that "language!" He chided playfully, a slight slurr in his voice. Jazz didn't reply to that, just started to quicken the pace, not reciving any protest from the tipsy mustang riding him. Then one of Barricade's servos was grabbed and pulled down between the two of them.

"I gonna cum in a bit. How about ya get youself over the as well? I'd love ta feel ya clench around me just before…" "You want me to… mastubate?" Barricade wasn't sure about the request but let Jazz guide his servo to his valve and after a nod from the visored mech, started to play with his anteriornode. It _did_ feel good, even if he'd rather have Jazz do it for him. 

His other servo held onto Jazz shoulder, kept him balanced as he was nearing his overload. Barricade moaned and called out for Jazz, working his node with passion until his charge reached it's peak, causing the Praxian to tumble into a drawn our overload. "That's it baby" Jazz groaned, slowing the pace, until he pressed Barricade down for a last time, keeping him there with a vicelike grip.

Then the visored mech relaxed and let go of the enforcer's hips. Spent, Barricade immidiatly leaned against Jazz' frame. His spark was racing and his vents fast and shaky and he was still slightly dizzy from the highgrade. 

Both mechs stayed like that for a while, Jazz' servos idly patting the Praxian's sides until the keeper moved to pull something out of one of his subspace pockets. Barricade didn't care to check what it was, too content to just cuddle up against Jazz' frame in the warm water. Until a certain smell pulled him out of his drowsiness. He sighed and pushed away from the other, watching as Jazz tugged at his cygar, only to blow out the smoke in Barricade's face.

"Really?" The enforcer responded, shaking his head to get rid of the smoke surrounding him. Jazz' smirk grew wider "You need to learn to relax a bit, or your gonna get sick again, pretty" his lover took another invent and offered Barricade the lit cygar with a smile. "I…" the nice buzz still ran through his system and he knew that he should better make such decision in a sober state... But Jazz was, somehow, right, wasn't he?


	22. Chapter 22

Barricade shook his head. "I can't even smoke a regular one without coughing my vents out" he argumented. It was true, he tried regular cygars a few times at parties and didn't like how harsh the smoke burned in his throat, and from what he theoretically knew about pot, it was even harsher. Additionally he was sure that giving in to the temptation, even once, was not a good idea.

Jazz didn't seem too disappointed by being turned down. "Thats no proplem, in that case I can just shotgun you. It takes the burn from the smoke, and it's nice sharing with a pretty mech like you" just staring at his smoking lover for another moment, trying to make sense of the visored mech's words, Barricade resignated and decided to ask "What exactly…?" 

"Just trust me" Jazz took another hit from his cygar before setting it aside, then Barricade was drawn closer and kissed. The other's tongue pushed through his small resistance, parting the enforcers lips. A second later the warm smoke was released into his intake and he could taste the strange flavour before giving in and inhaling slowly.

It was strange and as soon as Jazz broke the kiss Barricade exhaled again, not daring to hold the smoke too long in his vents. "See, no burn or anything. And you'll get a lot less of the chemicals, too" he nodded and checked how he felt, not really feeling high or off or anything, what calmed him significantly. "So I won't get high?" 

"Nah, not from one hit. Taking a few more will calm you but you'd need quite a lot to really feel it…" and it was a good way to get a newbie used to the smoke. 

"But how about we continue with whatever this leads to, outside the tub? It's getting fresh in here" Jazz suggested and with that Barricade could agree. "Yeah, but I'd rather get another glass of the prickly stuff instead of more of your smoke...." the enforcer admitted a bit shy. "That won't be a problem, pretty" his lover was the first to climb out helping him and handing a very soft towel. 

Drying happend silently, then Jazz opend a hidden panel in the wall and took out a bottle containing the nice sweet highgrade. "It's called synt-en. Not very   
High-proofed but due to the carbonation and the sweetness it kicks in fast and nice" retrieving the flute and pouring the green liquid in, the visored mech took a sip before handing it to Barricade, who was thankful that he finally had something to wash away the taste of the pot.


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile Jazz put the bottle back, moved over to Barricade and wrapped his arms around the other from behind, servos traveling all over the freshly washed frame.

Barrricade squirmed in the embrace; Jazz field was still filled with arousal, hinting exactly where this was leading to. The Praxian turned around and leaned against his lover with offlined optics.

"I don't think I have the energy for another round" the enforcer mumbled tiredly into Jazz plating. He was exhausted from his previous overloads and sleepy from the warm bath and the highgrade. 

"That's very understandable. But you’re such a sweet little temptation… I just can't keep my digits off your frame" Barricade sighed and onlined his optics again, looking up at his Jazz. "That's sweet and all but I really don't think I can do much more… probably gonna fall into recharge after I finish my drink and crash on the bed…"

Jazz just chuckled, tipping the others chin up with a digit before kissing him shortly. "No one said that you have to do anything. Just finish up, take a replacement blanked from under the bed, set it up and lay down… I'll take care of everything else" the keeper promised sweetly, his free servo still trailing down the others dark frame.

"But I-" The enforcer tried to protest as Jazz forced Barricade’s own servo with the half empty flute up to his lips and tipped it up. "Drink, change the bed, lay down - I'll be right there" the visored mech repeated, friendly smile still in place, even though his words sounded more like a command now, than a request. 

Barricade drank up before he choked from his drink, then he bit his rising protest down, already too wasted to really have an argument right now. _How hard could it be to let Jazz do his thing. And his valve would certainly not feel sore from another round… and Jazz would be happy if he complied. _

So he let his lover take the empty flute and walked over to the bed, only now feeling the highgrade’s whole effect hitting his system as he nearly missed the bed as he tried to lean on it, luckily he was able not fall to the floor like a disgraceful drunk.

Barricade took a steading vent and collected himself. It took him a second of fumbling around to actually find and open the build in drawer and pull out a new sheet from said drawer.

It took him even a little longer than usual to get his task done, before he was finally able to crawl on top of the bed, turning to lie on his back, enjoying the soft, clean sheet under him with offlined optics.

"You better not fall into recharge on me, sweetspark" feeling caught, since he really just started to slowly power down, Barricade shook his head, groggily looking into the direction from which Jazz voice just had been coming from. "M awake, I'm awake" he regretted shaking his head as everything seemed to spin around him. 

Jazz chuckled and climbed on the bed as well. "That's why I'm more into other things. Highgrade is such a crude way to get a nice buzz… so many downsides" he chided and moved between Barricade's legs, spreading them without any resistance form the Praxian, who was contemplating to apologize for getting so overcharged, as he felt something strange being pushed inside his valve and against his anterior node. 

"Wha… What're you doin'? Jazz?" He slurred, not daring to move. "A surprise. Just look up and count the stars love, you'll like this"


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Roughness, Consent issues? The usual...

Barricade felt helpless for a moment, nervous. This… felt wrong. He didn’t like it. Didn’t like the way Jazz had started this. But then, maybe it was because the highgrade made him feel strange? 

Helpless he simply did what Jazz had told him; he looked up to the dark blue ceiling, trying to remember what Jazz had told him about the star constellations "A-alright…" he muttered with a trembling voice. 

Jazz grabbed Barricade’s legs under his knee joints and bent them, pushing them up and in Barricades direction, forcing the enforcer’s hips up with it. Jazz appeared into the darker mech’s direct view, sporting a strangely lopsided smile, it caused Barricade to pull his plating firmly against his protoform reflexively. "Hey there, didn't think you're this flexible, lovely" 

Jazz' spike was squeezed inside his valve, besides whatever the Polyhexian had pushed in and Barricade gasped at the uncomfortable stretch, while making a face. Jazz spike pushing in also made the thing against his anterior node press down harder, rub against the sensitive sensor unpleasantly. 

"Yeah, it's rather tight besides the toy, but it's worth it, just a moment…" Barricade saw that his lover fumbled with a small device. A second later his array was flooded with a _lot_ of input. Not only did the thing inside him start to vibrate, but the part pressing down on his anterior node did too. It was nearly _too_ much pleasure at once, overtaxing his sensitive parts.

He moaned and squirmed, could hear Jazz hum in pleasure above him as he started to thrust inside him. The way Barricade's hips were bent up, made his partner hit his ceiling node hard with every strong thrust. The Praxian whined under the ruthless assault, which caused him to hit his first overload pretty fast. 

He grabbed Jazz' arms, his head thrown back, trying to signal his lover to slow down, to offline the ‘toy’, as the other continued to take him. It wasn't that it hurt, but it started to get close to the point where pleasure turned into pain, something he wasn't into at all.

Jazz kept a fast pace, up until Barricade’s hypersensitive valve was able to overload a second time, finally taking Jazz over the edge as well. For a moment the pressure inside him grew even more, as Jazz’ hot transfluid was being trapped inside his valve, by the device and the still pulsing spike

Jazz drew out shortly after and let go of Barricade’s legs, so that the Praxian could stretch out again. Being folded up like that for so long, had taken a toll on his venting, he realized as he was now able to vent in deep and steady again, not even caring about the transfluid, that ran out of his valve.

The visored mech stretched and laid down on to top on the darker mech, snuggling up to him. "Want a third overload, pretty? I could turn that sweet thing up a few more notches…" he asked only to laugh as Barricade begged him persistently to offline the toy and get it out.

After teasing the enforcer a little, Jazz finally did as he was asked, taking it out and wiping the U shaped toy clean on the sheets before he flung it over to the small nightstand, where it landed with a clattering sound. Barricade glared at it for a moment, before he decided that it wasn't worth staying awake much longer. So he just got as comfortable as possible and tried to recharge. Tried to not think about the 'face.

"Sleep tight ,sweetspark" Jazz whispered before the apartments lights offlined, and the big window turned opaque. Blocking out most of the cities nightly glow.


	25. Chapter 25

The sweet smell of lithium spiced, warm energon was the first thing Barricade noticed as he woke up. The processorsplitting headache was the second. 

"I'll never drink again. Ever" The enforcer muttered into his pillow. He stretched, at least he didn't hurt, just the usual soreness between his legs, that came after a night with Jazz. 

For a second, the memories of their interfacing seeped into the enforcer's awareness and he frowned, glancing to the nightstand, nothing.

"That sounds like an awfully boring life If you ask me, hot stuff" Barricade looked around, carefull not to move too fast. Jazz sat on a comfortable looking armchair at a table, that hasn't been there before. On top of it were various dishes and cubes.

"Morning Jazz" the Praxian greeted neutrally, slowly getting up from the soft bed, waddling over to his lover. Now he could see that the table was a simple foldable model that Jazz must have pulled out of the wall, the other's chair was most likely the one from his office, while the free one Barricade took a seat in, had been in the room before.

The small table was filled with enough food to feed a lot more mechs than just the two of them. He didn't even know what he should try first. 

There were soft fluffy waffles with sweet pink energon chunks in them, partially coated in tin-cream, crispy copper wafers, two kinds of hot energon, one being the lithium spiced version he had smelled, the other was a milder kind with an interesting looking foam on top. Jazz had a partially eaten thick pancake with eneer-geel oozing out of it… the sheer variety was simply overwhelming.

"Nothing of your liking? I tried to order a little bit of everything. Since I didn't know what you're into" Jazz took another bite from his pancake, washing it down with the foam topped energon.

"No, that's not it. Just. All of it looks pretty great. I don't know what to try" he replied sheepishly. Jazz cut another piece from his pancake and offered it to Barricade. "One of my favourites" he promoted as Barricade took the small piece, taking his time tasting it. He could tell why Jazz liked it. It was not too sweet and the light bitterness of the ener-geel rounded the flavours nicely. Then Jazz gave him a small can be already knew. Add-blue, for his hangover.

"Good isn't it? But then those waffles are, too. Don't feel obliged to try everything now. It's not like it's the last time we have breakfast together…"

Barricade blushed a little at that, taking a small swing from he can and a bite from one of the wafers. Did Jazz plan to always spoil him like that? Primus he'd never be able to make up for that.

"So… you have plans for the day?" The visored mech asked, probably already having something else set up for them. Barricade nodded, grinning at the small surprise in Jazz field. "I plan yo spend it with you… make it count, since I'll be at work tomorrow again..." 

Jazz chuckled at that. "Got me for a second mech. Well… how about I make it nice enough so that you remember me all week?"


	26. Chapter 26

After their shared breakfast and Jazz laying out what he had planned for the day, Barricade felt a little bad, while he cleared the tables and bagged their leftovers. Not only did he get another high priced meal from his lover but Jazz had also organized them an expensive full frame detailing. At a very fancy place. 

Of course he liked being spoiled but this relationship wouldn't work out like that … and even if the enforcer tried, he could never even try to pull something like that of… but maybe if he was honest with Jazz, they would find a middle ground between too much spending on Jazz side and not enough on his?

"Jazz…?" He stepped over to his lover who leaned on the bed, checking something on a datapad, which he switched off and laid aside as Barricade stepped closer.

"What is it, sweetspark?" Jazz grabbed him as soon as he was close enough placing a swift kiss on the Praxian's lips. Barricade leaned against him, searching inwardly for the right words. "You do so much… and I have the feeling I can't give you half of it back. Neither effort wise nor from what you spend…" 

Jazz ran his digits over Barricade's doorwings "don't split your processor over it. Really. You're making it up whenever you help me forget work for a moment… for example; just a moment ago I got a note that my shipment arrived and I can only hope that my employees take good care of my sensitive vosian goods…" 

For a second Jazz field was tainted by worry and Barricade drew back enough to look at him. "Tell me how I can help you relax until he have to leave for our appointment?" The enforcer asked, happy that there was at least something he could do for Jazz.

The visored mech smirked at him, than moved to fully sit on the bed, spreading his legs, a second later his cover slid aside, revealing his half errected spike "How about you allow me to sit back a little while you take good care of this?"

He still wasn't liking this too much, but he just offered Jazz to take care of him and help his lover to release some stress… so stepping back now would be more than rude. 

So he nodded and sank down to his knees. Grabbing the other's spike with a servo, giving it a few slow pumps, before he leaned in taking the warm spike into his intake, not complaining as he felt Jazz' servo on his head, guiding him down, until he had to stop to not trigger his gagging reflex.

"Too bad you can't take it all… _that_ would feel great…" Jazz muttered under his vents as Barricade moved his head up and down the other's length, already contemplating what might be better; asking Bumblebee for advice or doing a datanet search on the topic, to make it better for Jazz the next time he helped his lover out.


	27. Chapter 27

The studio Jazz had them booked in was amazing. Barricade had no idea if it was even possible to get an appointment within a month without having the connections Jazz apparently had.

Knock Out, the shop’s owner, greeted them personally. Then he ordered one of his employees to get Barricade into a specialized 360° cleansing shower. 

While Knock Out took personal care of Jazz.

-

Knock Out walked around his desk and sat down opposite from Jazz, plating as pristine as always. "So that's him? He's pretty but still... an enforcer? You are playing a dangerous game my dear... are you really sure he's worth it?" The red racer asked concerned. 

"It is and he's already halfway tamed and before long he'll spread those pretty legs, earning me some sweet credits" Jazz announced, taking one of the purple ruststicks from the holder on the desk, nipping at it.

"But for that he needs to get fancier on his private parts" Knock Out nodded at that. Taking out a datapad "You have something in mind?" Jazz shook his head "I trust you to be the best at picking colors and patterns. Make him think it's his idea and keep in mind his spike has to match the ring he's getting" 

"I take you want the usual treatment in the meantime?" Jazz nodded and Knock Out left his office for his appointment with Barricade.

\--

Barricade enjoyed the warm shower, it made him relax, reminded him of the warm bath from last night, the nice prickly drink, _how Jazz had just taken him without even asking…_ he shook his head. It had been nice and he had enjoyed himself. _It really had been nice, opposite to the more than unpleasant stunt with the toy..._

His relaxed smile faded from his lips. He'd really disliked that… all about it had felt wrong and strange, even the overloads... but then he hadn't told Jazz to stop. Hadn't told him no. How was his lover supposed to know? _he could have asked_ his processor promoted. Maybe it really was time to talk with Jazz about those things? 

Suddenly the shower stopped spraying him with warm cleanser and the mech who has brought him to the showers led him to a drying chamber. It only took a few seconds and he was dry. From there he was escorted to another room and asked to take a seat in a really strange but comfortable chair, which was adjusted to fit his size before the mech left and told him that Knock Out would be there in a moment.

"Hallo there, my designation is Knock Out certified plastic surgeon and esthetical upgrader, everything has been up to your linking so far?" Knock Out asked with a friendly smile, sitting down on a small rolling stool. Barricade had been pretty happy with the treatment so far and he told the red mech so. Who handed him a datapad. Before the enforcer could even look at the datapad Knock Out continued.

"Now there are just three more steps, detailing and sealing and wax'n'polish. Well, actually just wax and polish… but Jazz is one of our favorites and since you seem to be _his_ current favorite I'd like to offer you the detailing and sealing on top, no charges" the plastic surgeon offered.

"O-kay?" Barricade didn't really know what to think about that, deliberately ignoring the little sting he'd felt at Knock Out's addition of 'current' before calling him Jazz favorite. "Does… Jazz take many mechs here?" He asked wary. Up until now he thought he was receiving a special treatment from his lover but from the way Knock Out worded it…

The plastic surgeon seemed confused for a second before he caught himself and something like shock washed over his face for a split second before it was replaced by a chuckle and the usual smile. "Primus no! Ok sorry if it sounded anything like that" the red mech looked around conspiracly before he leaned in, voice a little hushed.

"Barricade, right? I gonna tell you a thing or two about that lover of yours -between you and me - if you promise not to tell anyone that _I_ was the one telling you"


	28. Chapter 28

Jazz sat in the waiting room reading a semi-interesting article about politics, checking his chronometer every now and then. He had hoped that Knock Out would be done by now. 

Sure he knew that a quickie wasn't possible today, if the medic had successfully completed his work, but he had hoped to get his little cop to kneel in front on him again to suck his cock. At least one of Knock Out's little employees had given his spike some attention after a nice massage and a warm waxing. 

But he had to be in his club later and time was slowly running out. He wondered what exactly Knock Out was doing, since what he’d paid for were only a few valve and spike upgrades that never took the red racer longer than an hour, two if he got creative with the biolights. He also wondered how much it would cost him additionally... Knock Out was great at sneaking ‘necessary’ extras in to up the price. Whatever it was he would simply add it to Barricade's list…

"Here we go" Knock Out's voice pulled Jazz attention to the far side of the room. The visored mech looked up and was actually surprised. While he only guessed that Knock Out would add some details and highlights to Barricade’s general paintjob, the red race had done a full all-over.

Jazz stood and walked over the waiting mech's, his optics fixed on the Praxian who fidgeted nervously, doorwings fluttering lightly under Jazz’ attentive gaze. 

"Amazing. This is… you really overdid yourself Knock Out" Jazz complimented as his servos traveled over the dark mech's frame. 

Then he smiled up at Barricade. "You’re gorgeous like this" he added and Barricade preened at the compliment, shy smile appearing on his face. "Thank you... it's not too much?" Jazz shook his head. "Not at all" the Polyhexian replied, still taking all in.

Knock Out pushed the enforcer past Jazz to a big full-frame mirror, so that he could check himself. "Oh" 

He started to twist and turn amazed at what he saw. Basically he had the same color scheme as before, just a few small white highlights added here and there. Though his main colors where slightly different. 

His plain black had been replaced by what Knock Out had called 'dark midnight blue' and his plain white with 'fine station pearl white'. Both were within his allowed color scheme for the job and had amazing reflective effects whenever they caught the light. He never thought that such a subtle change would have such a powerful effect on his appearance. On his self-esteem. But right now, he felt marvelous.

Behind him Jazz and Knock Out conversed quietly over comms about everything the surgeon had done to Barricade's more private parts as well, without the distracted enforcer even realizing.


	29. Chapter 29

After receiving a few more compliments from everyone in the shop and a few care instructions from Knock Out, Jazz and Barricade were on their way again, this time to a small but nice café where they had lunch together. 

Barricade felt like he was catching way more optics than before and when he thought about it, he probably did. It felt strange but exciting at the same time. The enforcer didn't even realize that he wore his doorwings unusually high and flared them proudly, until Jazz teased him about it.

"Sorry, that our date will end after this meal, but business is calling and from what I remember you do have to get up rather early tomorrow anyways… but maybe we don't have to wait with another date until your work turn is over, again?" Jazz stirred some additives in his energon before he smiled sweetly at the enforcer in front of him. 

Barricade set his own energon aside "It's all right, really. I understand that you have to take care of your businesses, you are self-employed after all. If you want I can accompany you? Help out, carry Stuff… since you said you received a shipment?" 

Jazz made a face "Yes… no. Not this time. I already got mechs for the carrying, _who aren't freshly painted and should be careful to let the colors fully set_. Seriously, Knock Out would have cyber-kittens if he found out you even thought about it…" Barricade winced lightly. Right, he had to be careful for the next few hours.

He still mused about Jazz request about a date during his work turn, though. It would probably be best after his primary half day shift, he contemplated, then remembered why he thought it was a bad idea to date Jazz when he had to work the next day, to begin with… which reminded him that there still was the incident from last night he wanted to talk about.

"About the date..." he looked down and fumbled with his energon. "I don't know about that… and can I be honest with you?" He bit his lip, trying to ignore how nice the new high-class paint looked on his forearms.

"Sure, sweetspark. Always" Jazz assured him, the enforcer was about to start, looking up at his lover, who gave him the warmest, most reassuring smile. 

Suddenly Barricade felt horrible. 

How could he seriously consider complaining after the great day he just had? He didn't want to come off as bitchy or ungrateful, after all.

It also left a strange feeling in his gut to not acknowledge his own troubles... but for now it seemed to be for the best? He would see how Jazz behaved on their next date and make sure to enforce his own needs_ then._ Simple as that.

"I… we can meet up, sure. Just, uhm, promise me I'll be able to work the day after?" He requested sheepishly, already knowing that the interfacing that day would be rather different with Knock Out's upgrades to his array…

Jazz agreed happily, and they set a date before continuing their meals. Shortly after they were outside the Café, bidding their farewells.

”Have a nice evening Jazz and don’t overwork yourself” Barricade breathed against the other’s lips, after Jazz had pulled him into a heated goodbye kiss. “I won’t, I promise. Stay save love, can’t wait to see you in a few days…” They parted and Barricade wondered if his co-workers would notice his new appearance tomorrow…


	30. Chapter 30

Jazz arrive at his club in no time, having used his own fast altmode for once. Warming his tires every now or then was nice, even if he hated having to deal with everyone else on the road. 

Today he wasn't annoyed though, the streets had been empty enough and now he could finally set his optics on his new Vosian goods himself, see if the remarkable amount of credits he had paid was well invested.

He pawed the doorpad and typed his code in; to unlock and open the small side door for him, the club itself was dark, still closed for another hour, but inside the preparations for the night were already finished. 

He didn't even cross the empty dancefloor halfway as Mirage walked up to him and fell in step with Jazz.

"Greetings, boss" his head of security smiled slim at him, field strained. Great that meant something was not going well. Joy. At least he already knew that his investment had arrived alive and kicking, not like the unfortunate sparks that had been discovered last week, who had died in a shipment container because it had been accidentally sealed shut, whoever had tried to smuggle them and had paid for it was probably fuming at the loss…

Jazz shook the thought off, not his problem, and just waved his servo mildly annoyed, prompting the blue and white mech to continue. 

"Sorry to bother you, but while the shipment arrived well and all… the new toys aren't too cooperative…" Mirage explained after they went up to the private area of the club, where an assortment of mechs waited for them.

Warpath and Trailbreaker stood each behind a kneeling mech. The mechs’ wrists were shackled behind their backs and while one of them, the mostly blue one with a visor, seemed to try to mutter something to the other, said other was snarling and spitting curses at no one in particular, golden optics burning in uncontained rage.

Jazz rolled his optics behind his visor. Great, was this Prowl's idea of ‘tamed’? He walked in front of the kneeling mecha with Mirage at his side. The angry tirade stopped for a moment, while both mechs looked up to him, eying him suspiciously.

"You must be Jetfire and Jetstorm I take? Lovely finally meeting you in person, I am Jazz, the keeper of this wonderful establishment and now you as well. May I ask what's the problem here?" He asked with a sweet smile plastered over his face.


	31. Chapter 31

The two bound mecha exchanged a short look, then the blue mech spoke up first. "I'm sorry Jazz sir, we… we are just tired from the travel. There is no problem at all. We'll cooperate, _we_ really don't want to cause any trouble…" he said, mostly addressing the orange mech with the last part.

It wasn't working though. "How can you say something like that, brother? I never agreed to this! _We never did_. We are no whores! We just owned that Swindle mech some credits from our upgrades and then that Praxian came and, and-!"

"And you weren't able to pay up in time. Now Prowl, Swindle’s boss, sold you and your debt to me, what means you have to pay it back to me, working for me. End of story. Stop crying. It won't help you. Working - or, to use your words - whoring yourself out - on the other servo might help you to get your freedom back, if you are able to make enough to pay me back the credits I've invested in you" 

"I'll tear you a new one before I spread my legs for anyone!"

Jetfire roared and rose from his kneeling position, faster than Warpath could grasp what was happening and nearly succeeded in head-butting an unmoving and seemingly uncaring Jazz. Mirage had him knocked out on the floor within seconds, though. Ending the attack before it even really started. 

"Brother!" Jetstorm called out panicked before he looked up to Jazz. "_Please_ don't hurt him! I.. I'm going to convince him. Please give me a chance to talk some sense into him. Please…." The blue aerial begged, fear tainting his field.

Jazz’ smile turned ice cold as he crouched down in front of the blue Jet, firmly trapping Jetstorm’s chin between his digits. 

"Listen. I'm no monster, but I paid a lot for the two of you. So if he keeps that attitude up and refuses to work the way I planned, I'll get his bolt removed and we'll see if I can make more money with his womb than with his valve, got it?" 

Jetstorm froze in pure horror before he tried to nod, not trusting his voice box to cooperate right now, which was impossible with Jazz’ iron grip on his chin. He vented sharply “Yes, understood. I promis he will behave” He finally breathed with a shaking voice.

"Good" Jazz got up again, nodding towards Mirage. "Get this mess cleaned up. They'll get room four" he turned around to Bumblebee, Blurr and Drift. 

"As soon as they both are up and cooperative show them around. Make sure that they don't do anything stupid. Get them all cleaned up, as well. First Aid and Knock Out are due tomorrow to install the usual and I want to do a test ride with both before that…"


	32. Chapter 32

The next day had started early as usual, Barricade hadn't even checked himself over before he drove up to his station. Everything was as usual.

It was in the briefing room where he noticed shy glances, felt more than once how optics roamed his frame, as his colleagues slowly gathered.

First Barricade didn't know what was going on, then a small thought slowly bubbled up. 

_They knew_

They knew that he had consumed questionable highgrade, had been taken in every way possible while his lover was clearly into drugs. That _he_ had taken drugs. 

Sure he had tried not to do it at all and only inhaled what Jazz had… how had the visored mech called it? Ah right, Jazz had 'shot gunned' him the smoke. All because he'd told him that he didn't wanted to smoke the pot because he couldn't stand the burn… _Instead of simply telling him no_

He should have. Shouldn't he? 

Barricade send a small prayer to a god he didn't really believed in, begging not to have a surprise drug test today. He had no idea if the small amount would be even detectable… 

"Way to show off..." startled, the enforcer nearly jumped out of his chair, looking at the mech who now sat besides him. He hadn't even realized that Drive-By had taken the seat right besides himself.

"What?" The Praxian asked, not able to tell what his colleague was meaning with the comment. Snorting the slightly higher ranking officer draped one arm over his chair's backrest, his optics shamelessly, slowly mapping Barricade's entire frame.

Barricade drew back a little, not approving of the way his colleague was looking at him, as it hit him. "I… it has been ages since I did anything with my paint job. I though I could as well, you know, make it somewhat nicer…" 

He explained uncomfortably. Not even knowing why he lied. There was no apparent reason for it… but then he wasn't close with Drive-By, why telling him more about his private love live than necessary?

"Is that so? Though 'somewhat nicer' is quite the understatement. I'm sure your mate can't keep their digits off your frame the way it shines…" the mostly black mech murmured, his own digits now lightly trailing down the side of Barricade's chest plate. 

"Or are you still looking for someone to appreciate your lovely paint job?" The Praxian just stared as he realized that his co-worker was actually hitting on him. Ugh. Great… there couldn't possibly be more unwanted attention right now. Especially here, where everyone could notice.

Before he could tell Drive-By to remove his servo or he would have a sexual harassment report filed against his designation, their commissioner, Switchable entered the room and everyone's attention was directed at him, even Drive-By's attention, and servos where drawn from Barricade.

Thankfully for it, Barricade exvented annoyed and turned as well, waiting for their superior to start the briefing.


	33. Chapter 33

Because he wasn't the most unlucky mech in the Galaxy, for once, he didn't get paired up with Drive-By for the shift but with Roadhandler, who luckily didn't comment on Barricade's appearance.

They patrolled most of the time in silences and kept most of their interaction professional, not knowing each other too well yet, with Roadhandler being rather new in the city.

It was only on their lunch break when the smaller mech started some smalltalk with Barricade. Which also included the subject of his paitjob, only on a much more friendly level than Drive-By's earlier.

"Could you, maybe tell me where you did it and how much it was? I still have to go through the nececary repainting from my Altihexian enforcer colors to the ones I need to have here and thst shop seems good based on the way your paintjob looks" 

Barricade blanked at the question, thankfully that he just took a big bite from a leftover pancake from Jazz' generous breakfast. Because that bought him some time at least.

It was easy enough to do a quick internal datanet search for Knock Out's shop getting the name and the address, but in opposite to the cheaper ones Knock Out's had no listed Prices on their homepage though and he had no idea what Jazz had paid.. but then _why_ should keep it a secret that he had been treated with the visit? 

He send Roadhandler the databurst with Knock Out's shop information and added, shyly "I can't really tell you anything about the costs though. I didn't have to pay myself since… the owner of the shop is a good friend of a friend…" 

Barricade fished in his leftover bag, and decided to go for a crispy wafer this time. Pointingly not looking at the other enforcer, not wanting to get caught lying. 

"I see, thanks though. And… well, Barricade?" Roadhandler waited for the darker mech to look up to him again, which Barricade did reluctantly. "I think it's only fair to give you a small...hmm, warning of sorts? I might have been asked to switch partners by a mech or two today…" he offered awkwardly.

Barricade groaned at that, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Uhh… well, I'll see what I can do about those... Thanks for the heads up" the Praxian replied, now silently hoping that there won't be more incidents after the shift, now that he knew that he had more than one admirer. Great.

Thankfully he was able to avoid most mechs after work, he was swift to lock his equipment away and used the slowly arriving mechs from the next shift as cover to get out unnoticed, after he decided to skip his usual washrack visit and shower at home. 

\---

The next day Barricade was a little bit reluctant to get to work, but he had already a strategy laid out on how to possibly avoid most unwanted attention this time, so he meched up and got going a little later than usual. 

He arrived later as well, just as planned, and took a seat far in the back, most had already arrived and while he could feel iptics on his frame, no one was bold enough to get up from their already claimed seats to take one closer to the mustang. 

A moment later the commissioner arrived and the briefing started, hopefully today would be eventless, since his mind was already traveling to his date with Jazz after his shift.


	34. Chapter 34

More than enough uneventful hours later, Barricade was as fast as he had been the day before to get out of the station and on the way to Jazz' club, where they would meet for the evening. Only this time he was grabbed by a strong servo, just before he was about to transform. 

"Hey, not so fast precious! Got a moment?" Drive-By wanted to know. Of course his tactic had to fail today, when he had a date set up. The Praxian wanted to tell the other to fuck off and take his dirty servo off his arm. But the mech was still his colleague, so he bit his tongue and nodded "A moment" 

"A few of the others and I are going to a bar, enjoy some highgrade, watch a race… you in?" He was already pulling Barricade in the other direction, still firmly holding onto the Praxian's arm, forcing Barricade along a few stepps. Drive-By was a lot stronger than he looked…

"Ah, sorry but I, uhm, Drive-By? Wait a moment" Barricade had to raise his voice in the end since Drive-By didn't seem to listen at first. Now the other enforcer had stopped and was looking back, impatience written all over his face. "What? Do you still need to grab something?" The dark mech sounded annoyed.

"I, no. I can't. I didn't know there was something up after shift" Barricade tugged at his arm "next time?" He tried, faking a hopeful friendly smile. 

Drive-By looked at him for a long moment, then nodded. "All right. I take your word for it. See you tomorrow then?" Barricade nodded and looked down to where he was still held. "Ah sorry… it's just pretty hard not just to grab you and… well, see you" the other gave him a snide smirk and let go, finally allowing Barrricade to get going.

On the way to the club he caught himself a few times speeding way above the limits, what was even easier, with all others making way for him, thanks to his paint job and markings. Knowing that he wasn't supposed to exploit his privileges like that he always slowed down again. 

So even with the delay in his schedule caused by Drive-By, he was still early at the club. Barricade transformed infront of Jazz establishment and looked himself over before walking up to the entrance, hoping Jazz was even here yet.


	35. Chapter 35

Barricade took another sip of his sweet oil-infused energon as he leaned at the counter of the small bar in the club’s private area, enjoying the silence. At this hour of the day the club was still closed and the only mechs inside were him, Jazz and his lover's employees, readying the club for the night.

While Barricade took his energon in slow, lazy sips, Jazz was still in his office, taking a few comm calls and… probably smoking pot. 

By now the enforcer was too used to it to care any longer. It was just a thing he had checked off as 'typical Jazz'. It wasn't like _he_ could get in trouble for it. As long as he kept Jazz from sharing it again.

Barricade looked around searching, wondering if Bumblebee had a free day or if he would only arrive when his shift started. He had hoped to meet the waiter before Jazz was done with work, wanted to ask him quite a few things... but he wasn’t that lucky. The Praxian hoped, that what he had gathered from the datanet was efficient enough, for what he had planned for Jazz this time.

And while he sat there calmly, Barricade’s doorwings moved up and down, showing just how nervous he really was. Today was the day Jazz would see everything Knock Out had done to the enforcer, _feel it_. He really hoped his lover would like it. Thinking about his upgrades also kept the Praxian's mind off the last days, about today, absently rubbing his arm where he had been grabbed. Should he tell Jazz what had happened?

Barricade looked around again only now realizing that something was different today. He wondered for a second why Jazz upped his Security. There wasn't just one bouncer standing around on the upper level like usually, but two. The one from last time and Trailbreaker.

As his gaze stayed on the bouncers, he noticed that Trailbraker was looking in his direction as well, a sinister smirk on his lips before he leaned over to the other, who apparently had been in a struggle with a customer lately, judging from the patches littering his nose and lower lip, whispering something.

The other mech listened and looked over to Barricade, openly leering at the doorwinger, snickering. Then he whispered something back to Trailbreaker. And both shared a nasty laugh.

Barricade decided to look away, ignore the crude mechs. They probably just gossiped or talked about him in a way he didn't want to think about right now. _They were probably judging him by his new nice paintjob, just like Drive-By_.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, sweetspark" Jazz voice drew his attention from the bouncers and the strange feeling he had about them, in less than a second and a small, honest smile appeared on his face.

"Waiting for you is always worth it" the enforcer gave back and kissed his lover. Happy to be close to Jazz again, to the one mech who had been interested in him even before he got all shiny.

Strange that just a few hours ago, after his shift, when he hurriedly polished up for meeting the keeper, he was unsure about this. He’d even considered not coming at all, just wanted to get home and rest. 

Looking back on it now, it must have been his nervousness about the upgrades Knock Out had given him, they weren't something he had thought about getting ever, before Knock Out had suggested them to him. And he wondered if Jazz would like them as much as the plastic surgeon had promised.

"Can we go somewhere more… private?" Barricade asked after their kiss, shooting the two bouncers a short glare. 

"Sure, pretty" Jazz answered already leading the Praxian to the private bedroom.


	36. Chapter 36

Jazz had led Barricade wordlessly to the private bedroom, only waiting for the door to close behind them, before he pushed Barricade against it. 

The visored mech kissed his enforcer hard, servos already all over his frame, groping and pulling, digits pushing between the dark mech's plating, causing Barricade’s charge to rise faster than he thought possible. Because of the sudden, intense attention, the Praxian didn’t even feel disturbed by the sweetish taste of pot on his lovers tongue. 

As the kiss broke apart and Jazz vent for his neck, Barricade moaned lowly, trying to catch his lovers arms, to stop those clever servos for a second, especially since his lover was already clawing at the black and white's panel. Sure, he really wanted Jazz too, _but not like this_.

Not this evening. Jazz seemed to disagree.

"I had a hell of a day, so how about you stop playing 'hard to get', pop your panel open and spread those pretty legs for me so that I can relax a little. Don’t think that’s too much to ask for, is it _love_?" Jazz muttered against Barricade neck cables, biting down on one, actually causing the Praxian to wince lightly.

Barricade understood that Jazz just wished to get his processor off things; the enforcer desired the same thing after all. So pushing Jazz away, was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had planned something else for his lover. For this night. So he did and grabbed Jazz arms to stop him for a moment. "Jazz, please. I'm happy to finally see you too, believe me; the last two days have been... _eventful_. But I have something for you first"

His lover worked his arms out of Barricade's light hold and grabbed his wrists, pinning them besides the Praxian's head possessively. Jazz leaned in so close, their lips gently brushed against each other as he spoke again.

"Is that so…? You better hurry telling me then what it might be, or I won't guarantee anything, if you keep me waiting much longer..."

For a moment Barricade honestly wondered if Jazz was simply teasing him, or if the Polyhexian actually meant that threat… then he remembered that he should better hurry or he would find out. So he stopped that specific chain of thought and focused back on what he had planned for Jazz again. 

"Kno- Some… tech-sparrows might have given me a hint about a very _particular_ preference of yours… and since I already had some lovers before you, I couldn't give you that one thing for real... So, uhm, it might not be the authentic deal but… I was told it _feels_ pretty real. So, Jazz, how about I make your day somewhat better, by letting you have my seal?"

Barricade looked down nervously, shy. Spoken out loud this seemed so silly. He _really_ hoped Knock Out had been honest and that Jazz would indeed like it and not make fun of him for doing this.


	37. Chapter 37

"Look at me" 

Jazz nothing but ordered Barricade, who gave his lover an uncertain glance, wrists still pinned besides his head. 

"How was your first time, the real deal?" Jazz asked, voice turning softer now. It helped Barricade to relax a little more, even if the question itself made him blush. The enforcer thought for a moment, trying to piece it all back together.

"Not… that remarkable? We both were young, freshly upgraded into our adult frames. It started out rather harmless on my bed while watching a boring holovid… We had no idea what we were doing. Back then I thought it was rather okay... retrospectively it was awful. I didn't even overload" 

Barricade chuckled. "But it wasn't his fault. He tried, I could tell and he was nice besides that. It didn't work out between the two of us though, since, well… we were both more into spiking?" And now here he was, with a mech who always claimed the right to spike him but never let Barricade do it.

Jazz must have caught the irony in that because a playfully grin tugged at his lips. "You were probably just both bottoms with no real mech around to give you a real good spiking..." the visored mech purred against his lips, and the enforcer willingly melted into the resulting kiss, ignoring the urge to tell Jazz that he, too, was a real mech, even if he decided to submit to the Polyhexian. But then Jazz had probably not even meant it that way…

"How about you show me how it would have been, with a _real mech_ around?" The Praxian instead suggested cheeky, nodding to the bed, proudly noticing how Jazz started to warm up in front of him. Because of him. Seems Knock Out was right and he was finally able to give Jazz something very special in return for all the keepers efforts and treats.

"Most seals are broken in beds, or on couches… how about we do it different, _better_? Make it more remarkable?" Jazz bit the enforcers bottom lip, pushing a knee between Barricades legs.

Barricade didn't really know what the visored mech was up to, but he got this for Jazz so he'd go with what his lover wanted. "However you want to claim it… I got it recreated for you, so it's your choice to make, I’m yours" Admitting that so boldly made him blush again, made his spark spin a little faster. With this he really hoped to show Jazz how much he already felt for him, even if the enforcer couldn’t voice it properly. 

Without a warning Barricade was turned around, his doorwings making it a little more complicated, but within seconds Jazz had his front pinned against the door, while the visored mech himself pressed between Barricade’s doorwings. Jazz servos ran up his ventral plating, while Jazz breathed down the enforcer’s neck. 

”With this gift of yours I can’t promise you, that I’ll be able to hold back enough to let you walk straight tomorrow…”


	38. Chapter 38

Barricade could swear that he was at least as nervous as in the night when he lost his original seal. He wondered if this would hurt as much or even more? Sure back then he wasn't even used to have anything in his valve but Knock Out had said he re-tightened his lining too, to make it feel more real for his lover…

Meanwhile Jazz kicked his peds apart and grabbed at his cover again. This time Barricade yielded and let it go, giving the other access to his array.

Two deft digits pushed between the enforcer's dry valve lips and right into him and Barricade had to bite down a small whine at the uncomfortable stretch. Maybe Knock Out had meant it a little bit _too_ well with how tight he had made his lining?

Jazz' digits were pushed deeper inside him until they suddenly stopped and the Praxian could feel why, feel how those digits pressed against the artificial seal. It stung from were it was affixed to his lining and Barricade automatically tried to move up, to get rid of the uncomfortable pressure.

"Ah ah ah, none of that my pretty little thing" Jazz replied to the action, working an arm around Barricade's midsection to prevent him from moving too much. "You stay _exactly_ were you are and how you are until I_ allow _ you to do otherwise. Understood?" 

Barricade vented nervously but nodded. "Yes" he added just in case. A second later Jazz digits were removed and he could barely make out the tell tale sound of plating transforming away and feel Jazz spike slip between his valve lips, pressing against his node.

Jazz moved his spike just between the Praxian's folds, rubbing his anterior node enough to get Barricade's fluids running, slicking his shaft up in the process.

A small moan slipped past Barricade's lips and he felt how the spike was angled differently, pressing up against his opening. Jazz had been considerate enough to get him ready for the 'face, so he would probably try to make this good for both of them, Barricade reasons with himself. 

_So there was absolutely no need to be so damn nervous!_

Just as he was sure Jazz would claim his 'gift' for real and push inside, three loud and heavy knocks made the door vibrate beneath him.

Barricade might have made a more than undignifieing sound, as he was startled by the sudden interruption. And Jazz nothing but cursed at whoever dared to interrupt him _now_ and went silent shortly after, still muttering threats under his breath, clearly making a comm call. 

Then Barricade was roughly pulled from the door. "New plan. You move your pretty aft on the bed and wait _right there_" Jazz commanded while forcing his spike back behind his plating, not looking all to happy. 

Barricade hesitated "Okay? Everything all right?" The keeper huffed at him "You think I would stop here and now if everything was?!" Jazz bit back harshly before raising a servo. "Sorry. Just. Get on the bed and wait. There is something I need to get sorted out and then I'll be right back" the other added with less spite and gave Barricade a little push towards the bed begore he left.


	39. Chapter 39

Barricade stopped and turned a moment after he heared the door shut behind him. He wondered what exactly was going on, on the other side, what could have happend to get Jazz so angry. 

Maybe he should check? Should go after his lover to see if he could help? Maybe the reason for the higher security presence had arrived? Had Jazz any enemies?

The enforcer stepped closer to the door, still struggling with himself, digits brushing over the doors cold surface. Just moments ago he had been pressed against it...

He shook his head trying to get rid of that tiny, unnerving though that would not go away. 

Jazz had been furious about them being disturbed. But he? That very moment when Jazz told him that he had to go and that Barricade should wait on the bed... he had felt relieved. 

But then it might have been because the whole situation had played out so much different from what he had pictured… maybe he shouldn't have done that? He and Jazz had very different tastes when it came to interfacing after all... 

Still. He had hoped that this would be something both of them could enjoy together. Make a memory they could fondly look back to in a few years.

He walked up to the bed and let himself fall on the soft sheets face first, groaning. Maybe he was only so bothered by all this because the last two days were so annoying? And then he came here, hoping for a good time and running into an just as bad mooded Jazz? 

He turned around onto his back, looking at the dark grey ceiling above. He wished they were at Jazz' flat again. He liked it there, even if his lover had pushed his boundaries quite a bit. The Polyhexian probably didn't even know that he Barricade felt so strange about the whole date… on one servo Jazz had been sweet and generous, on the other had treated the enforcer in a way Barricade didn't like. 

He sat up, looking at the door again. Tryong tk shake his last thought. Tempted to just go out there...

He sometimes had the strange gut feeling, that Jazz kept important things from him. Like now. Something was going on behind the soundproofed walls and door and he had no idea what. 

Just as the Praxian was about to lay down again another Knock at the door got his attention. He already knew that all staff members could just open the door and that something was going on… but then, maybe whoever was in the other side simply tried to be polite?

He slowly got up and walked over, servo hoovering over the release pad for a few uncertain secobds before he pressed his servo down to open the door.


	40. Chapter 40

The door slid open in front of Barricade, revealing a mech the enforcer hasn't seen before. He instinctively stepped back a little, eying the stranger suspiciously. Was this mech the reason Jazz had to leave? The troublemaker?

Said stranger just smiled at Barricade and stepped into the room, closing the door after he passed through it. Barricade's doorwings twitched nervously and he switched into a more defensive pose. Just in case. 

"Awww shy aren't you? Or, why do you walk away from me? Ain't I your type?" The mech asked with a teasing smirk. 

Barricade moved another step back, still wary of the blue mech. "And _you_ are who?" He finally asked, looking the mech over carefully. From his overall build the stranger looked like a racer or something like that. 

"My designation is Blurr, I work for Jazz, just like Bumblebee. You know him, Yes?" the mech explained still smiling and slowly walking past the mustang. "Bee told me that you're a rather nice mech to be _around_, so I wanted to look for myself. Also, Jazz is still very busy and so very sorry about this, so he asked me to keep you company" Blurr explained, leaning against the bed's edge winking in Barricade's direction.

It took the enforcer a moment to get what was said to him. "Oh, I see? So you are a waiter too?" He finally asked, his frame and posture relaxing visibly. 

Blurr snorted at that, but nodded after a moment. "Right, right. A waiter. Sorry already got quite some drinks payed by our regulars, I might be a little tipsy" Blurr chuckled again, leaning back and stretching out on the bed.

"I dunno how long the boss will be busy, so why don't come here instead of standing around, looking all serious?" Barricade looked back at the door and then to Blurr again. Contemplating. "So… I take Bumblebee is busy, too? Is he all right? What _is_ going on out there?" Barricade tried. Maybe the tipsy waiter would tell him a thing or two? 

"First, come over and sit with me" was all he got from Blurr, together with another small smile. Barricade decided to comply this time. Maybe he'd get tbe infos out of the waiter if played along…

He sat down and before he could turn to the other Blurr was pressed against his back, servos running down the enforcers front. Barricade stilled and blushed lightly. He didn't even know the mech… maybe Blurr was really a bit more intoxicated than only tipsy? 

"It's nothing you should care about just a mech who troubles the boss from time to time. Don't wrap your processor around it, it's being dealt with by those ugly goons anyways… and Bee's workibg at one of the Boss' other businesses tonight.

but how about you forget all that and relax a little? I'll even help you with it, heared I'm real good at it... "


	41. Chapter 41

Before he knew it the waiter had pushed himself against the Praxian's back even more, lips leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all over Barricades neck cables. It felt nice and for a moment he caught himself melting into the soft touches but then something else started to bother him and Barricade tried to worm away from the handsome waiter. 

"Sorry… I… you said it yourself; you had some drinks and I rather don't want to take advantage of that. But maybe we could talk nexy time I'm here when you are still sober? Get to know each other? I haven't seen you here before..."

Blurr barely bit back a snicker as he stretched back on the bed. "Killjoy" he pouted and started to run his digits over his own frame. The enforcer just had to watch that. His willpower was enough to not go for the mech but he still could not tear his optics off the other and his erotic display.

"You know… this could really be fun. But well, I get that you wanna stay tuned for the boss… hmm… you know, he had been so _very_ occupied with so many things lately, can't even enjoy this... date with you. If _I_ was _you _ I'd make sure that he is getting all he needs whenever he's back again…" 

The waiter mumbled on, while rubbing his panel suggestively. Barricade wondered if that was the reason Jazz was… well the way he _was_ while interfacing? Maybe that was what he needed, to let go a little? Jazz had mentioned that Barricade was helping him to relax the other day…

Then, the only thing that was able to get Barricade's attention from Blurr and his own thoughts, was the sound of the door opening again. He turned, surprised to actually see Jazz this time and even more than happy that he had decided not to go for the waiter, things would have been pretty awkward otherwise.

"Jazz are you all right?" Barricade was off the bed and by his lover within a second, checking him for any signs of a struggle, relieved when he found none. Still, the other seemed rather tight lipped. 

"Get to Drift and the others and help clean up" Jazz ordered Blurr, who was immediately up and out again. Just giving Barricade another wink before the door closed behind him. 

Barricade remembered what Blurr had said to him before and bit down on his bottom lip, before he pressed his front against Jazz' "You seem stressed" he tried mimicking the way Blurr had tried to seduce him earlier. Twining his arms around the other's neck, determined to please his lover.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little heads up. I might run late till the end of the holidays or answer later to comments since I have lots of things to do in private and work is being VERY demanding at this time of the year, too. Ppl go crazy, so I don't have so much time at hand.
> 
> Sorry!

The enforcer hesitated for a second before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Jazz'. It was strange how it felt to initiate things for once, instead of going along with whatever Jazz had in mind.

But this wasn't about keeping control, so when Jazz pushed his tongue between Barricade's lips, adding heat and an unmistakable demand for a faster pace, Barricade let him and simply complied.

Meanwhile Jazz manoeuvred them against a wall, where he broke the kiss. "I'm still too pissed to be at it again. Why don't you use those pretty lips of yours to get me ready?" The question sounded more like a demand and the Praxian could feel how uneven the other's emf was, being so close to his lover, so he didn't comment on it.

He offered to help Jazz, even though their current position wasn't something he would have chosen, he sank down to his knees between Jazz and the wall, only to be greeted by the others spike, which was not fully depressurised but close to. Afterwards he would really have to find out what had happend. 

Barricade grabbed the shaft, lightly stroking it, while placing the first licks around the head, until the member started to stiffen up. He felt Jazz servo at the side of his head and lightly nestled against it. Just then he sucked it in, pressing his tongue firmly against the underside while rubbing the head against the roof of his intake, like he had read it in the datanet description a day ago.

He felt silly about how proud he was about the noises he drew from his lover, it was a pleasant measurement of how much he improved already. 

Then he caught on how Jazz servo moved from the side of his head to the back and the other slowly started to add pressure. Barricade got the hint and started to bob his head, taking the length in way better than last time, though he was still not able to take it all.

After a moment Jazz started to move agaibst Barricade too, making the enforcer pause. That seemed to be what Jazz had wanted since the second Barricade stopped moving, Jazz started to do it for real.

Before he knew it, his lovers servo kept him still and in place while the other's hips moved fast, driving Jazz' spike in his intake again and again. Occasionally it went deep enough to shortly trigger Barricade's gagging reflex. 

The Praxian grabbed at Jazz hips, tried to slow the other but Jazz continued until he slammed his spike deep into Barricade's intake, keeping him still while sitting his load down the enforcers throat, ignoring the other's struggle. 

After a short while Jazz pushed him off, sending the unbalanced enforcer tumbling against the wall, Jazz now leaned against too, slowly comming down from his overload induced high.


	43. Chapter 43

Barricade scrambled into a sitting position after he was pushed against the wall, which was rather awkward since he was still sandwiched between Jazz legs and said wall, with not much space to move. Normally he would complain about being handled so roughly, about Jazz not even warning him, but simply forcing his transfluid down Barricade's throat... But as he looked up and his lover seemed to be relaxed again, content even, he decided not to talk up. He'd let it slip this once.

The keeper just stood there, visor dim, steading his ventilation as he came down from his overload. Jazz finally glanced down to Barricade, who still sat at his peds, waiting for his lover to say something. As nothing came, the enforcer was about to ask what they were going to do as Jazz suddenly smiled down to him. 

"Thanks sweetspark, I really needed that" He said offering a servo for Barricade to take, pulling him up as he took it. The keeper didn't let go as the Praxian stood, though, just tugged him along to the bed.

"I still have a seal to break, are you ready or do you need lube?" Jazz asked casually leading Barricade on the broad bed. The enforcer sat down at the edge, looking down at himself a little flustered. Jazz fingering had gotten him wet earlier and Blurr's little display…

"I'm good, I guess…" the enforcer responded, as he was coaxed to get in the middle of the bed. "Good. Get on all fours, front down, ass up" Jazz ordered while following the other on the bed, waiting behind him. 

Hesitating for a short moment Barricade nodded at last and went into position after cycling a vent. He wasn't the biggest fan of this position especially with his face down, while his equipment was at display like this. And while he shifted into it, the unpleasant memory of their last time on this bed in this style resurfaced. He could even feel the ghosting touch of a non-existent rope around his neck.

Barricade shifted a little, vented slowly to calm his spark. _ He wasn't bound this time. He was sober. He wanted to do this_ the Praxian tried to compose himself, succeeding at least enough to relax a little before he felt how Jazz spread his valve lips, pushing two digits into him before drawing them out again, then the visored mech moved a little more.

This time they weren't interrupted and shortly after Jazz lined his spike up with The enforcer's opening he pushed in, one servos keeping Barricade's hips in place.


	44. Chapter 44

Barricade dug his digits deep into the sheets as Jazz drove his spike into his newly tightened valve. Additionally enforcer had to bite down on the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from whining. 

He knew how big and ridged Jazz' spike was, but right now it felt so much bigger. Way too big. At least for his now sensitive lining. Knock Out had been quite overenthusiastic with that. "Primus, your valve is even tighter than I estimated. You feel so damn great around my cock, my dear" the visored mech groaned.

Jazz pushed in until he hit the seal and little further, sending tiny pinpricks through the valve from where the fake seal was connected to the mesh. Then he remained there, waiting. Barricade was more than thankful that his lover didn’t just tear through it. In a way, he had nearly anticipated that the other would do so... 

_Sure, his lover is stressed, but he still cared about him. Or he wouldn't bother waiting for him, giving Barricade time to adjust._

After a moment Jazz changed his grip on the enforcer’s hips and moved a little before he pulled his spike out and pushed back in. Again, only thrusting against the seal not breaking it, yet. It still didn't feel too nice, tough.

Only with the forth thrust Jazz pulled Barricade's hips back as well, hilting his spike completely in the tight opening, breaking through the seal in the process.

This time Barricade wasn't able to hold back a cry. He squirmed in Jazz hold as the other started to move for real, setting a fast pace, soundly enjoying himself, while the mustang tried to stay put. 

At one point of the interface, Jazz placed one of his servos on the back of Barricade's neck, leaning more over the Praxian, thrusting in harder, until Jazz gave one last, deep thrust groaning, while filling the enforcer up with his overload.

They remained like that for a few more seconds, before Jazz pulled out, giving Barricade a pat on his backside. Jazz moved besides him and Barricade allowed himself to slowly sink down, to lay flat on his stomach, frowning lightly as he felt how the other’s hot transfluid found it’s a way out of him.

He was spent, tired and hurt. Not that he expected this to be painless, the only thing that bothered him was, that while this really had been remarkably different from his real first-time, one thing didn't change at all; his partner had overloaded while he didn't. He had been so preoccupied by trying to stay still and quiet during the intercourse, that he hadn't been able to enjoy much of the 'face. 

_Not that Jazz had tried to make it good for him neither..._ a though crossed his mind. And this time he couldn’t simply push it back down, tired as he was.

"You were great, love" Jazz commented from besides him and Barricade turned his head to look at the other, wary that his lover might want another round. To his relief Jazz was already engaging in his favorite past time; smoking. Normally it would have annoyed Barricade but now it probably meant that the night was over. And for that he was thankful. 

"Thanks" Barricade replied, voice nothing more than a whisper, pushing a small thin smile onto his face. "Hope you feel better.. ?" He added stretching carefully, squirming into a more comfortable position for recharging.

"Absolutely. We _have_ to repeat that sometime" he smirked and drew a vent from his cygar, blowing the smoke in Barricade's direction, offering. Barricade bit his tongue and shook his head. He rather didn't try this again. Ever.


	45. Chapter 45

Barricade had been mentally prepared to call in sick for his next half day shift, after how he had felt past interface. But as his alarm woke him early in the morning besides a sleeping Jazz, he reconsidered. He'd simply ask whoever got cell-monitor duty to switch and all he had to do the entire day was watching screens and being bored. 

No wonder very few liked it. But for him it would be perfect. No one around to bother him, no unnecessary moving around. Just him and the monitors. And some time to think things through.

As quietly as he could be, he sneaked out, flinching at how loud the whooshing of the door sounded with the club around them so quiet. Outside the door he gave his frame a quick wipe down, he was early so he would properly wash up at work.

On his way out he looked around, trying to see if he could make out what has been going on last evening but everything seemed to be just the same. 

It was still strange how off the club felt at this time in the day, though. No one was around, no music, no glasgy lights. But he could hear low voices speak to each other from behind the bar. Looking around once more, Barricade realised they came from one of the two doors from the back of the bar.

According to Jazz one was leading to his office and Barricade had seen Bumblebee come out of the second twice by now. Maybe it was kind of a break room for the staff? He considered to check it out but decided against it, not wanting to bother whoever was getting ready to go home. He also didn't want to run in Jazz boucers if they happend to be there as well...

So he headed out silently and hoped Jazz wouldn't be mad at him for sneaking out like this, but he simply didn't wish to wake his lover this early. Or get lured into another round of 'facing… he was still aching and needed a break.

Outside the enforcer was greeted by fresh morning air, which felt nice against his frame. He vented in a few times, enjoying the peaceful moment before he walked up to the street and folded into his altmode, driving into the direction of his station.

Only now sending Jazz a silent text message, telling his lover that he was off to work and that he didn't wanted to wake him, wishing him a nice and less stressing day.


	46. Chapter 46

"Welcome back Bee" Blurr greeted his co-worker as he silently came through the door of their shared room. The mute mech just nodded tiredly to him and Drift who sat on the ex-racers bed as well. Then Bumblebee stretched out on his own bed.

He looked over to the others, Blurr with a drink in hand and Drift sitting there with much too bright optics. Everything as always, but something seemed off. Adding that to the fact that he saw a police car drive off the moment he came back from his job…

He slowly sat up, happily feeling nothing but numbness in his lower region, those pain-rerouters he had gotten from First Aid the last time he had been there, were a blessing for sure.

He waved to his co-workers and loosely signed them to tell him what's going on. This way their communication was slower and rather vague, but it was the only way Jazz wasn't able to monitor what he said to others... 

Blurr downed the remaining highgrade from his cube and grabbed the half empty bottle in the ground for a refill. "Oh you won't even guess!" He started and gave Drift a look, a small smirk tugging at their lips. 

"First things were like always. We were working our bookings, I was teamed up with the orange one...ah… Right Jetfire. And Drift with the other. At one point the boss set a 'do not disturb' comm block, so he was working on that enforcer of his again…"

Blurr took a sip from his drink and Drift continued. 

"Everything went well enough… Jetstorm is still pretty bad at faking it… but the customer didn't care anyway... then he was finished… and the little thing wanted to check on his brother... said he could feel that he was troubled…" Drift shrugged and Blurr took over again.

"Anyway, Drift checked back with me and since we weren't with a customer I agreed, I mean the way Jetfire looked I did fear he'd have a breakdown when the next mech would take him… so it seemed like a good idea"

Bumblebee nodded, agreeing that the twins take care of each other was a good way to work them in without having too many issues that involved Jazz getting pissed…

"So I waited for Jetstorm to arrive… but instead I heared shouting from the corridor between the rooms and wanted to check as Jetfire practically jumped up… and then shit went down!"


	47. Chapter 47

"It was chaos, first I didn't even know what was going on with whom and why. All I knew was; that the boss was so going to be _pissed_. And since I didn't wanted to get any of that mood, I grabbed Jetfire and held him back and locked the door, because adding another mech into the mix is never a good idea.

I commed Drift and both bouncers to know what's going on and get them here in case they were needed, while Jetfire tried to claw his way through the door. Drift was the first to answer, told me what was going on.

Apparently that one security mech, the new one, Warpath, was already there. He was actually the reason for the whole turmoil, too. I didn't know then, but now retrospectively, we were told by Trailbreaker that he had a few bad days… and how do think he dealt with it?"

Blurr took another sip and Bumblebee shrugged, then made a hand gesture, prompting the mech to continue, not in the mood to play a guessing game. 

"He got himself high as a kite! But not with the good blend" Blurr nudged Drift lightly with an ellbow, grinning "Cheap as he was he bought the shitty cut-up stuff laced with Primus knowes what... from a dealer in the forth district. So it didn't only get him high but also made him make some stupid decisions… like punching a guest right into the face for nothing, trashing the upper level and grabbing Jetstorm to have some fun with him. 

Trailbreaker got him under control though. But at that point the mech he had punched had already called the police and we _had_ to get the boss involved. 

Drift got him. And mech, he was so silent and fuming and by the time he was there and we could tell him what was going on, okay mostly it was Trailbreaker doing the telling... Anyway, well by that time a cop arrived and walked up to the punched mech, who pointed him to the upper level.

Oh and btw: Trailbreaker had knocked Warpath out and we locked him in Drifts room, to keep him away. The twins were locked into their room, too. So Jazz had to make up excuses and stuff on how all happened and who was responsible and yeah, you know how much fun it was to play waiter and watch the boss try to flirt to that _old as Cybertron_ cop? Charm his way out of it? And not getting anywhere? You should have seen it!

In the end he was able to convince that oldtimer that Warpath was new and at his first day, doing an unpaid trial day befor actually getting a job. And that he only had his name... by the time he was there Warpath was gone for good, through the back door of course...

I don't think he bought it but he didn't seemed to care enough. So he let Jazz simmer a little longer telling him how careless that was yadda yadda..." 

Bumblebee contemplated to ask what had happened to Warpath afterwards but decided against it and simply leaned back down. The fewer he knew the better.


	48. Chapter 48

Being early had the perks that he was alone in the washracks and in the locker room and could check the schedule of the day without being bothered. He wasn’t particularly close to the mech who was set at monitor duty but knew him good enough to guess that he would probably trade with Barricade, who was set for the first district, which was one of the nicer parts of town to patrol; the trade was as good as safe. 

He sent his coworker a text message and hoped he would get the answer quick enough, because anything but sitting around all day was nothing he wanted right now. Whatever Jazz liked about it; there was no way he’d ever get himself re-sealed again. 

He took a cube from the staff dispenser and walked into the briefing room, waiting for everyone else to enter. By the time a third of the room was filled he got a reply for his request and had to keep his face forcefully neutral, not wanting to smile like a goof out of nowhere and raising anyones questions.

Sitting all day it was!

“You _look_ as tired as I _feel_” Drive-By commented from besides him, while the mech's optics ran all over Barricade’s frame. “And I was bar hopping with the mechs till early morning” The other enforcer continued, more proud about that detail than anyone but an adolescent should be – which he clearly wasn’t anymore. 

“Today we meet up later, not right after shift, wanna try out that new sports-bar, I’ll ping you the address… got it?” Drive-By continued and waited for Barricade’s answer with a servo on the Praxian’s shouldertire, giving the rubber a light squeeze. 

“Ah.. Yes, got it” Right… he had agreed to come with him and a few other co-workers the next time they would be out… Barricade simply hadn’t considered that that would be the very next day. Not that it would happen, all he did plan as after shift activities, was a quick check up at the pharmacy that was on his way home, getting something to numb the ache in his valve, and then he would crash into his bed and sleep until his next shift. 

He’d have the next hours to make up a creative excuse, though, so he didn’t bother to care about it just right now…


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holiday everyone!

The first few hours of his shift were dedicated to make up an believable excuse that didn’t scream _fake_ into Drive-By’s face but was good enough not to be talked out of it, but everything he came up with, sounded stupid or weak. In the end Barricade decided to go for the easiest and maybe most cowardly option: not saying anything. 

He would drive home, set his comm on ‘do not disturb’ and the next day tell them that he just wanted to rest his optics for a second before driving off and fell into recharge. Nothing he could be talked out of, nothing others could call him out about… and Drive-By _did_ tell him he looked tired already so it would be believable enough…

After that he busied himself with everything but thinking about the last night. That was, until he just had to face it… after having his grocery shopping list for tomorrow set, checked which balm would be best for his needs and how much it would be and planning his next month’s schedule… there was simply nothing else left tobdo and there were still enough hours on his clock…

Barricade shifted in his seat, feeling the reason why he traded his schedule and why he wanted to stay put today. Venting deep he leaned forward, burying his face into his servos, rubbing his temples lightly. 

Last night hasn’t been good. It wasn’t even the disturbance right in-between their shared evening that bothered him… but Jazz lack of caring. He’d re-installed a seal, got all prettied up and tried his best to lift his lover’s mood, to help him relax and feel good… and all he’d gotten out of it was feeling…. Cheap? He forced himself to get it together, to count all the things he didn’t like and add them up.

He got quite a few together. Some he could explain with Jazz having a bad day and later some kind of trouble… but some just lacked… like the fact that the other hadn’t bothered to ask him if he liked it, hadn’t even bothered to get him close to overload… but also the way Jazz had done it… had tried to do it before they had been disturbed. 

_standing pressed against the door and being fucked from behind_ surely wasn’t the most romantic way to loose ones seal. 

But maybe that’s where things didn’t work out? Maybe Jazz simply wasn’t like that? Didn’t care for romance or anything alike? And maybe _he_ had watched one romance movie too much in TV and thus had unrealistic expectations? Barricade just started to muse about that factor as he received a comm call that got him sitting up straight. 

He bit his lip. Jazz knew he was at work… so Jazz probably won’t think anything of it, if the Praxian just canceled the call… but then; did he really want to give his lover the silent treatment? Or was it immature youngling behavior if he did?


	50. Chapter 50

:: Hey there…:: 

Barricade started the call, not really knowing what else to say. Hopefully taking it wasn’t a mistake and this won’t be awkward… 

:: Greetings sweetspark, I missed you this morning: Wasn’t expecting to wake up to an empty bed to be frank. You know I could have gotten you a sick note, right?:: 

His lover went in without any preamble. Great, now _he_ started to feel bad for leaving Jazz alone this morning... 

::Yes, yes I know. It’s just… it felt wrong to skip work because of my part time activities and some of my co-workers invited me today to join them for some after work activities and I had already promised to be there… are you mad?::

Barricade tried to stick as close to the truth as he could, it just felt strange and wrong to lie to his lover about his reasons, still he wasn’t even entirely sure about his feelings himself, so not telling Jazz everything was probably for the best… He still hoped that the keeper would see his reasons and not be angry about him sneaking out. 

::Not mad pretty, just disappointed. I would have loved to have a nice breakfast with you, starting the day all slow and lazy. Maybe driving out to do something nice and fun? And since it seems you have other plans for the night anyways I guess having dinner isn’t an option neither?::

Barricade’s shoulders sagged down as he looked up to the ceiling, wondering if he got it all wrong… maybe Jazz, was better than he considered him? Maybe the other _had_ realized that the evening hadn’t been the best and tried to make up like that? _maybe he should just ask his lover?_

But even then; did he want to meet up with anyone today? Because even if Jazz said dinner, chances that he meant interfacing were big. He already had a good excuse set for Jazz to not come, so he didn’t even have to make something up... when had he started to make up excuses left and right anyways?

::I… I don’t think? I mean we really just want to go out on a few drinks and I didn’t even plan to stay that long… but I don’t really think I’d be up to any interfacing tonight, though. Still feeling the last night…::

That hopefully didn’t sound too much like an accusation now, did it? Barricade winced lightly as he moved on his chair again, waiting for Jazz to answer. Hoping for his lover to be understanding… And maybe sorry? 

::Let’s just set a date for dinner and see what else happens? No pressure. Also I have something real good for your valve too, could even help you to apply it… Or if you want to rest I could get it send to your place?::

Barricade started at the unchanging monitors in front of him. Thinking. He could tell that Jazz was not completely canceling the thought of interfacing, but he didn’t try to actively persuade him neither. 

:: How about I cancel the other meeting, we have dinner and I try your stuff? The balm, I mean the balm. And well… maybe drive home afterwards? I really need some rest before starting the first nightshift tomorrow, you know?::

:: Sound lovely! Just ping me when you come over and I’ll set something up in time. See you!::

:: See you Jazz::


	51. Chapter 51

Barricade went through a strange mix of emotions and feelings during his shift. One part of him was angry – he should have let Jazz simmer at least a day more! - one part was anxious – what if things would be bad again? What consequences would he have to draw from it regarding his lover…? – and the last part of him was actually excited and really looking forward to it, hoping everything would go smooth and things would be good after the evening. 

He decided to shove the first two emotions away for the time being, no need to feel bad about a thing that hasn't happened yet. If things really won't be as expected he would have enough time to mope around afterwards… 

Not even the unwanted chat with Drive-By, and his more than unwanted touching, after his shift got his mood down and he simply told himself that the other would be the one missing out later, since Barricade would not be part of his little gathering. And the doorwinger didn’t feel bad about it for a second. 

So after his co-worker finally let him alone, the Praxian hit the road home, tuning in his favorite radio station not minding his surroundings. Not realizing that he was followed by two unremarkable but big pursuers since the moment he left from his station. Not until he took a turn in one of the less populated roads on his way back home, a shortcut he had discovered some years ago. 

Few others ever used this road at the same time he did, so it did strike out to Barricade that actually two other vehicles followed him into it. It was strange, since on any other day he would have thought that those maybe related to a call he had over the day, someone who was unhappy about the his decisions or the fines they had gotten… in that case he would have called for backup immediately and later asked questions. 

Today he had been in-house working all day though, so that was out of question. But those two did look rather Kaonite, not a thing seen around town too often, maybe they had recognized that he was an enforcer by his markings and decided to follow him because they needed help or maybe just directions. So he slowed down and transformed, the other did the same and he slowly stepped over to the mechs, raising a servo to greet them. 

Before he could even voice a question, the first blow with a massive fist hit him right into the face without a warning and his world faded to black within seconds.


	52. Chapter 52

As Barricade onlined again, it took his systems a moment to catch up, then suddenly everything hurt at once. It was so bad that he couldn’t even tell what exactly did and what didn’t. Barricade onlined his optics, his visual-feed buzzy and blurry for a few seconds. He tried to focus, to see if he was alone but he gave up, it didn’t even matter anymore anyways because his vison was red from all the damage reports he was receiving, but his processor was spinning way to fast to be able to read any of them. 

In the background of everything, was a constant poking sensation. Like an internal buzzing he couldn’t really pinpoint. He concentrated, tried to tell what it was, but everything was just too much, too intense

And Primus he was _hot_, at least he kind of felt like he was melting… _but not really_. It didn’t make sense. Nothing of it. He didn’t even realize that the buzzing sensation stopped for a moment, only to start a moment later again. It wasn’t pain, _that_ he could tell, maybe that meant he should pay attention to it? 

He tried to concentrate on it again and after struggling for he didn’t know how long he was able to identify it. It was his comm. Someone was calling him… _Jazz_. Jazz was calling him…. But why? And why did he hurt again? Maybe Jazz knew? Maybe- A new note popped up, warning him that safety stasis would be induced in thirty seconds, counting down already. 

Primus, he hurt so much… a new warning popped up, he went through it absent minded, it was about his arm joint, which apparently needing to be reattached to his frame. It took his attention for a second before he was able to gather the tiniest amount of focus again. 

He cleared all the warnings away and _finally_ took the call, whatever was going on, he needed help, even with his hazed and unfocused processor he knew that much. So he took the call and didn’t waste any time; the second the comm channel was open he pinged Jazz with his location three times, in the hope one of those pings hit home. He could even hear the other’s voice for a few seconds… After that he slowly felt how his systems shut down, one by one, killing the comm channel as well. 

He remembered that he also had an inbuilt emergency system and attempted to make an emergency call through his quick-connect enforcer-line as well but before he even started that process everything went dark again. 

At least the pain was gone as well…


	53. Chapter 53

Barricade woke again and onlined his optics, nearly falling of the bed as he jerked up right after his systems were fully rebooted. He instinctively touched his face where he had been hit. He now remembered the assault, the pain and felt… nothing but a very light ache. Only then he realized that he was no longer outside on the cold, dirty ground, but inside on a soft, warm bed. _A very well-known soft bed_. 

He sat up confused and with a racing spark, his frame feeling warm and tingly. He wasn’t quite in pain but generally aching everywhere. He took a moment to gather all he knew; that he had been followed, that he had been hit and that he had woken up at a point, hurting and… receiving a comm call from Jazz before he offlined again.

That explained why he was back in the club in the small private bedroom… his lover had gotten his ping and brought him here somehow… and from what his frame looked like Jazz probably had called a medic as well. Barricade could still make out faint weld marks and places where his paint was scratched up… 

“You are awake” Barricade looked up to Jazz, who stepped into the room with a bottle and a little box; he caught how the other looked him over critically while walking over, placing both items on the nightstand beside the bed. “How do you feel? What do you remember?” The keeper asked and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Barricade told him what he gathered so far and Jazz nodded slowly. “I… have no idea what happened to you for sure… but from what you just told me and from what I saw… I think those two didn’t like cops too much. They weren’t around when I arrived with Trailbreaker at the place you pinged me but the walls where full of anti- enforcement graffiti, which still looked pretty wet… One even looked like it was painted with your energon, too. And you… You looked more dead than alive. Called my medic friend the very second I saw you and got you here, to meet him halfway. 

First Aid stabilized you and after that was done repaired everything else, did some scans... and those mechs… really meant it. He found a very high dose of a drug known as ‘Gold Dust’ in your system. The only reason you didn’t overdose on it was, that you bled most of it out due to the damage they caused you…”

The Praxian didn’t know what to say. Sure he had gotten his fair share of hate in his job, but this… was beyond everything he knew. He curled up and hid his face in his knees trying to regulate his vents, feeling the all too familiar sensation of a panic attack rise up in him. 

he had been drugged… someone he didn’t even know personally tried to kill him… They actually beat him up badly and then tried to end him with a drug overdose. With a drug he had never heard of before…


	54. Chapter 54

After his panic attack had manifested, Jazz had given him a pill from the box on the nightstand, told him it was the same tranquilizer he had gotten when his stress induced panic attacks had started. Without a question he had downed it with Jazz’ help and some energon from the bottle Jazz had brought and had settled back down on the bed. Barricade could feel the relaxing effect nearly instantly, calming slowly down. 

They sat in silence for a while before Barricade dared to speak again. “Thanks for calling... and getting me…” He whispered numb, not really feeling much anymore. “Thanks for being there… I… I should have stayed” This whole mess only happened because he had left Jazz in the morning… if he only had called in sick instead…

“It’s alight sweetspark. Nothing we can do about it now… “Jazz took Barricades servo, patting it. The Praxian smiled weakly at the other and decided to go to an even more unwanted topic… But he just had to know more “That drug they gave me… What can you tell me about it? I never heard of it before… I… I felt like burning up back there… still feel so very warm. That’s from it?”

He tuned his servo around to grab Jazz’, giving it a light squeeze, while waiting for an answer. “I did some research. It’s not the worst, nothing that has a very grave effect on a mech. It manipulates your systems in feeling… good. Make’s your pump work a little more, that’s probably why you feel warm… the heat you felt back then might have been because you got a pretty big hit of the stuff…” Jazz looked angry for a second, then vented once and continued.

“It’s hardly traceable, and was apparently considered a mild antidepressant… before the addictive properties started to be a problem” Barricade didn’t like the sound of that. “But… isn’t all medication kind of addictive if taken for too long?” He chimed in. He had only taken it… no he had been assaulted with it only _once_. That would never get him hooked… right?

“Yeah well…” Jazz trailed off and held the servo a little harder. “The reason ‘Gold Dust’ never made it to secondary trials was, that _something_ went wrong in the process of synthesizing it and they couldn’t tell what, even after testing for quite some time. Without going into detail, because neither you nor I are chemists…It is addictive from the very first take. And the withdrawal is pretty bad too…” Jazz trailed off.

Barricade offlined his optics, and vented slowly. Of course things had to go from bad to very bad…


	55. Chapter 55

After Jazz had told him a little more about the drug, he had given him a datapad with everything he had found about ‘Gold Dust’ downloaded on. His lover had also reassured him, that a sick note had been issued already as well. The only thing he had to do was to call in to wor to deliver the info that he was ‘sick’. After all of that he had been left alone to let everything sink in.

It was a lot. One moment his biggest worry was his love life, the very next he had to stomach an attempted murder against him, which luckily failed, but left him momently addicted to a drug he had never met in his life before. He would have to get through with a withdrawal, which would probably be rather nasty and get to report the assault… or shouldn’t he?

He tried to remember how those two looked… but everything happened so fast, all he knew was that they were big Kaonites, with blue and golden optics… but the small shortcut he had used hadn’t been too well-lit and he was at loss about their paintjobs or altmodes… so was it really worth reporting? He knew how small the chance was that anything would come out of it…would he even get in trouble because of the drugs in his system? But then he could explain those, right?

In his frustration he threw the Datapad at the nearest wall, not caring that it cracked and broke. His life did too, somehow, and that couldn’t be replaced as easy… Even if he wished so hard that this was just a nightmare terrorizing his recharge. But he just knew it wasn’t.

He went through his systems again, he couldn’t detect anything besides the many missed calls from Jazz and Drive-By, but already started to feel off, itchy, edgy. The enforcer in him knew that all those things were the first signs of a withdrawal. He knew he had to go through with it… but right now he still felt too tired, too consumed by all of this, too weak. 

Maybe he should consider Jazz’ other offer? First it had felt so wrong to even think about it, to even have it standing there. Alone the fact that his lover had already went through the effort to obtain the drug for him already made him cringe. But maybe… getting something just to sooth his processor until he could make up his mind wasn’t such a bad idea?

What he couldn’t do for sure was keep sitting around in bed much longer. He accessed the datanet and went into the enforcement network to set his status on ‘sick’ and add that a sick note would be send in the following day. With that set he slowly got up and made his way to the door, nervous about asking Jazz to help him out in a way he never imagined before…


	56. Chapter 56

Jazz sat at the small private bar, toying with his cygar and the small bag with syringes he had gotten from Swindle’s mechs. After a quick chat with the dealer, complaining about the execution of the job – those two were supposed to rough Barricade up and drug him, get him hooked, not to _bloody murder_ and rape him – they had come to a middle ground and Jazz had been able to calm down.

First Aid, who had already been there, waiting, had been able to safe the Praxian’s life after all and if it was up to him, the enforcer would never now that those two had their way with him... it would judt make him more relucant to gey going the next days.... And now that things went overboard Jazz had gotten a discount for the general fee and the first few doses for free, so he went out of it with more than expected. He had also been able to make some extra money by selling Swindle his unruly and drug addicted bouncer Warpath. 

He hasn’t taken drugs long enough to affect his internals and Swindle knew a mech who was always in need of live spare part donors no one would bother to search for. And Jazz didn’t have to find a way of disposing of the tank, who was still wanted by the local enforcers. One more problem down the list.

After everything was cleared up and done Swindle and his mechs said their good byes and left the place in the early morning hours, leaving Jazz and his workers alone to do the daily clean up. The keeper watched his shareware get everything in order, considering to maybe take a ride himself after everything was done. Maybe he could do one of the twins? They still had that nice twist of resistance that was fun on a night like this one.

Barricade sure won’t be available for a day or two after his little get together with Swindles mechs without noticing that something was off… and he also had to get his little mustang to take the drugs a few more times to keep his level steady and get him into it as much as possible. Sure the drug was already pretty addictive but the more he got into Barricades system the harder it would be for the enforcer to try to get clean again. And sneaking him the drugs would be an effort he really didn’t need right now. 

“Boss, someone is up and running…” Blurr breathed in passing while he put all chairs where they belonged and Jazz turned to see Barricade slowly, insecurely make his way up to the open private area. Jazz turned to the nearest mech, in this case Bumblebee, asking him if the twins were securely locked in their shared room, relaxing as the yellow staff member nodded lightly, already pulling two energon servings up for Jazz and Barricade, every mech around them seemed to ignore the enforcer walking up to the Polyhexian. 

Of course everyone was actually eavesdropping, though. “Barricade, come here” Jazz said, setting the Gold Dust and the cygar aside, reaching out for the dark mech, who happily stepped into Jazz arms, visibly enjoying the contact. “Thanks…” the enforcer whispered, not even guessing what was really going on around him.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year! And happy New decade! 
> 
> Here it's already the 1st so here the new chapter a bit earlier than usual 😘

Barricade took his time to just be there with his lover and enjoy Jazz reassuring presence. It also helped him to ignore what he had decided to do. What he would ask from his lover. Jazz would probably have less of a problem with it than he did, since the mech clearly had his fair share of drug experience already… at least the still burning cygar on the small crystal holder at the bar indicated such, but it felt still wrong. 

Looking a little further down the counter Barricade spotted a small bag with a few syringes. He could guess what those were. He slowly wormed out of Jazz grasp and reached for the bag, only to pull his digits away before touching it. “This is the ‘Gold Dust’?” He asked. It wasn’t really a question, honestly why else should Jazz have a bag like that on his counter?

“Yes, think it’s better I keep the hows and whos to myself, regarding getting those. At least it’s already ‘ready to use’ and you don’t have to do anything but get the shot into your system” 

Barricade just stared at the small syringes, filled with shimmering whitish liquid. Jazz was so calm and causal about it… sure, the enforcer did notice that his lover was a little nervous, but he really seemed to try to keep his usual calm and cheerful facade… probably for Barricade.

“I can’t… I just can’t do that… I… “ The Praxian shook his head, heavily leaning on the counter with his elbows, rubbing the sides of his head, feeling as if his fuel pump would be crushed by a unknown force. He just knew that every mech in the big, open room was looking at him, staring. Could feel those optics burn all over his plating. 

He didn’t want to have a breakdown in front of everyone, didn’t want to be so weak. “Can we go somewhere? Just you and me? It's..I… please? “ Barricade sobbed quietly, as he saw how Jazz grabbed the bag and slowly pulled him away from the bar counter, towards the bedroom he just came from. 

“Sure love, I gotcha”


	58. Chapter 58

Back in the quiet bedroom, Barricade was seated on the bed by Jazz, who then went to the small nightstand, where he gathered one of the syringes out of the flimsy plastic bag and lowered the remaining ones on the nightstand’s worn surface. 

Barricade was still on the edge of another panic attack? Last time his medication had worked much longer… maybe it was more the withdrawal interfering with his tranquilizers? Or the Gold Dust combined with the tranquilizers? He didn’t even know if those two weren’t dangerous together... Would _Jazz_ know that? Maybe he had asked his… dealer? 

The enforcer wasn’t done thinking about everything that could go wrong, as Jazz stepped in front of him again, grabbing his left arm and turning it contemplating. Barricade tried to pry his arm out of the other’s grip but Jazz only grabbed him harder glaring at him. 

“Stop that! I’m trying to help you here and you are behaving pretty irrational. Just let me do this and you’ll feel better” Jazz barked at him and Barricade ducked his head, feeling guilty for angering his lover like that. He stopped his struggling and let Jazz do what was necessary. “Sorry I just… sorry”

“It’s all right love, you’re scared and all but it’s very important now that you try to trust me. I want the best for you after all… and right now getting you calmed down is the best we can do” Barricade nodded, only looking away as Jazz pinched one of his lines right before he pushed the slim needle of the syringe into it. 

But looking away didn’t help Barricade much, since he could feel the sting all too well. That wasn’t the worst though. The moment he could feel how the cool liquid went into him he shuddered, while clenching his jaw shut. Only when Jazz released his line and his arm, and the needle was pulled out again, Barricade dared to move his arm out of Jazz reach, lightly rubbing the aching line.

“Do you… do you think this really was the right thing to do? Shouldn’t I just have tried to go cold turkey with it?” Barricade finally asked looking anywhere but to Jazz, slowly starting to feel better, more collected, warm. Still his self-doubt lingered. “You’re still pretty shaken up from the assault and everything. It wouldn’t have done you any good to do that… we figure something out after you recovered a little, all right?”

Leaning against Jazz, Barricade offlined his optics, tired again. “All right… thank you”


	59. Chapter 59

Another two of Jazz tranquilizer pills later, Barricade stretched tiredly on top of the comfortable bed, a slim smile on his lips, optics dim and unfocused. Jazz still sat there on the bed’s edge, watching over the enforcer who was clearly not wholly there anymore. 

Jazz let his visor hidden optics roam over the dark mech's frame… It was so damn tempting to just flick open Barricade's panel and take a nice rough ride on the pretty little mustang. The keeper would deserve it for all his efforts… Barricade would probably not even be able to struggle in his current state… But then, he probably wouldn’t even attempt anything alike right now. 

But neither drug Barricade had in his system did alter a mech’s memories and even if First Aid would be around, poking inside Barricade's processor was not an option at the moment. The young medic had warned the keeper that doing so, after he had erased the last unwanted files, might do permanent damage to the Praxian's processor. He advised to wait at least a few months until another procedure was attempted. 

The medic had explained that licensed and properly trained mnemosurgeons kept medically-open-accessible files on their works so that every other mnemosurgeon and medic would see when a mech’s last processor ‘adjustment’ was made, to prevent any negative side effects from manipulating the processor too often in a too short time frame.

And since Jazz didn't put that much work in the pretty enforcer for him becoming an error-ridden glitch who would only earning him little more than what his daily dose was worth... he would have to keep his hands off his Praxian and his memories. < p> 

_Or_ drug him into oblivion… but if he wanted to fuck an unresponsive frame he could always go to Drift give him a strong rerouted and do whatever he wanted without minding any consequences. 

But then… _that_ sounded more than a little boring and he much rather went for face where his partner was still there enough, to give him a little struggle. 

Getting up from the bed where the enforcer was laid out, still just staring up at the ceiling with unfocused optics, on the brink to fall into recharge any second, Jazz decided that he wasn’t needed her anymore. At least for now. No point in wasting any time sitting here, when he could do another training ride with his newest workers…


	60. Chapter 60

Jetstorn and Jetfire were closely hugging each other on one bed in _their_ new room. The night had been long… they were still forced to spend the majority of the nights separated from each other, always having to _work_ with one of the other mechs Jazz owned. 

Jetfire shuddered and tried to snuggle even closer to his twin’s warm frame. Sure Bumblebee and the others were friendly and from what he had been told so far in quiet moments none of them really wanted to be here neither, but they had also warned them to not try anything funny.

Blurr had told Jetfire about another hooker, who tried to run away with a lover he had gain over the years, a customer who wanted to free the sex-worker… due to Blurr both were caught. While the worker had been returned and drugged into submission again, his lover had never been seen… Though after a few months the mech who had been brought back had freed himself by cutting open his main lines one day…

Jetfire didn’t know how much he should trust the others and if he believed the story but after his brother had told him about the threat Jazz had made regarding their future, their function, if they weren’t cooperating… he didn’t dare to test his luck. 

It was one thing to be forced to let other, paying, mechs have their way with him, touch his frame and use him like a fragtoy in any way they wanted… It was another to be forced to carry a newspark… to have his very own essence violated like that… no. 

It didn’t mean he was getting used to the other option, though. He could still feel the soreness in his frame from last night, even though the other worker’s they were paired up with did the most work still… and only imagining that his brother felt the same, was used the same way, hurt the same. It made it so much worse.

He heard the door lock to their room click open and sat up straight within second, still clinging to his brother’s frame. Their ‘shift’ was over… they were supposed to be left alone, was one of the big goons after them again, like last time? 

Opening the door and stepping inside was not one of the big mechs, but Jazz himself, a predatory glint in his visor and a smooth smile on his lips. This was definitively going to be worse than a unwanted visit by one of the club's bouncers…


	61. Chapter 61

Jazz silently walked into the room, behind him the door closed and locked again. Inside he sat down on the opposite bed, still just looking at them, though his emf showed more than clearly that he was anything but calm and patient.

Jetstorm was the first to stir, slowly removing himself from his twin. Alarmed Jetfire looked at his blue brother, who just gave him a reassuring pulse through his field. “Jazz, sir… how could we possibly assist you?” Jetstorm asked, head held low, as if he didn’t dare to look at Jazz directly. 

The orange mech on the other servo glared at their _slaver_. He might have to do as Jazz said, but he would never give the mech an ounce of his respect. Jazz just chuckled. “Shouldn’t be too hard to guess what I want from you, seeing that you serve a single purpose since you’re here” The visored mech replied and spread his thighs, popping open his cover to reveal his spike. 

Repulsed by the crude action Jetfire was about to snarl at the Polyhexian, while his twins just patted his arm and glanced to him for a second in a silent plea to keep it together. So he remained silent. “Of course sir” the blue flier then replied with something close to a purr, getting up from the bed, crossing the short distance towards Jazz in a few strides. 

He knew his brother good enough to see how uncomfortable he was actually, but he had already ‘learned’ enough from the other sex workers to mask it well… it was disturbing. And somehow, seeing how his twin kneeled down in front of Jazz, starting to suck the Mobsters spike, made Jetfire feel bad. It wasn’t easy for the other and still, without a question his brother did the deed, so that he didn't have to.

But Jetfire just could’t do it. Not like Jetstorm, who told him earlier that night, that he simply tried to space out while being with other mechs, not thinking about what was truly happening. “Not so fast, I just need you to get me ready, I’m looking for something else to shoot my load into” Jazz chided his brother and Jetfire looked up surprised at the words.

From the way Jazz was looking at _him_ he knew exactly what the other wanted. _Who_ he wanted.


	62. Chapter 62

Jetstorm stopped and dared to glance over his shoulder to his brother, who seemed frozen in place. Not moving. Not reacting at all.

They both knew that there was no way around whatever Jazz demanded. Jetfire though for a second to simply stay defiant and not comply. But that would probably just make things even worse and in the end Jazz would get whatever he wanted from him anyway… 

Fighting now might even get his brother involved again, too. And if there was one thing he would always try to accomplish, it was to not get Jetstorm to pay in any way for the trouble he caused.

After a few long seconds he sighed, his posture visibly slumping. "What do you want… sir?" Jetfire asked, in opposite to his brother not even trying to act, not smiling or even looking content. 

Jazz didn't seem to care, he just pushed Jetstorm away and patted his lap. Jetfire pushed down his resolve. Somehow he had hoped that he could just lay down, let Jazz use him and try to follow Jetstorm's advise to space out… but now he would have to be active, to face Jazz even. 

It made his tanks roll. _Oh, it would serve the pimp right to get puked all over mid 'facing…_.... But Jetfire just knew that it would probably get them into so much trouble. Them both. 

Without any further ado he climbed of the bed and got up, walking up to Jazz with hesitant stepps, past his brother, still kneeling on the floor, giving him a slim smile and an unreadable look.

"Primus! Stop wasting my time and just come 'ere!" Jazz growled and grabbed Jetfire's arm, roughly pulling him close. He winced lightly but obediently straddled Jazz' lap, not enjoying the feeling of the hot, hard spike pressed between their frames. _but then, soon enough he would enjoy the spike even less, inside his valve and all…_

"Start" Jazz ordered and slapped Jetfire's ass a little harder than comfortable and the flier suddenly realized that Jazz would want him to ride him immidiatly. "I… I'm not ready to-" Jazz snorted. "Who's fault is that, hm? You've got plenty of time while your bro sucked my spike" he stated mockingly. 

"But I'm gonna be generous" the keeper pushed Jetfire up a little to pry open his panel, revealing the blue mechs unaroused valve. Jazz spread his legs more, Jetfire's automatically were pulled further apart as well. 

"Jetstorm" Jazz barked. "Show your beloved brother how talented you are with your mouth."


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: non-con twincest

None of them reacted at that for long enough to strain Jazz patience. "I said" the visored mech's voice was cutting and cold "eat him out. _ Now_."

Jetstorm's small, fake smile slipped from his lips instantly. But he knew better than to hesitate much longer, so he crawled closer again. When his twin was right behind him Jetfire could feel the other's dread through his field. Jetstorm didn't want to do this as much as Jetfire didn't wanted his brother to get down on his valve. 

His processor raced to find a solution, but right now all he could do, as Jetstorm lightly pushed him up from behind, to have a better access to his array, was to squirm away. 

"No, no, no… that's… please!" Jazz grabbed him hard by his shoulders keeping him in place with a denting grip. "None of that. _You_ whined that you are not slick enough to get my spike in and I am nice enough to not just fuck you dry as you are. You should be _thankful_, you know." 

"I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to, please Jetstorm don't" As Jazz just held him tighter the squirming flyer twisted for his last words, trying to adress his brother with them.

"It's all right" the blue twin replied with a thin voice, before leaning in and giving his brothers valve a first tentative lick. Jetfire stilled and bit down a whimper. This was all his fault. He wanted to keep Jetstorm out of trouble and now he had to… just because _he_ complaint again. 

And the worst was, the way his brother's tongue pushed against his anterior node, felt actually _good_. As much as he wanted it not to… soon enough he could feel his fluids run out. Not much later Jazz pushed two deft digits inside him, testing the slickness and apperently approving of it. 

A moment later the Polyhexian waved his servo in a dismissive gesture towards Jetstorm, ordering Jetfire to get going. This time the slim Jet compiled without protesting, pushing himself down on the still hard spike, riding the pimp hard and fast. Ignoring the triumphant smirk on Jazz face. He just wanted this nightmare to be over as soon as possible and apologise to his brother...


	64. Chapter 64

Of course their night wasn’t over after Jazz overloaded. Afterwards Jetfire actually had to get on the bed and let Jazz take him from behind, only panting sharply as Jazz took his port without any preparation, biting down hard on his own servo, drawing energon. Complaining had already gotten Jetstorm in trouble once, who knew what else Jazz would force his twin to do, if he did it again?

After Jazz was finished Jetfire wasn’t sure what run down his shaky legs, his own live-energon or Jazz transfluid or what hurt more; his servo or his port. Before the tired flyer could even think of breaking down he was moved around yet again. Jazz simply pushed him over on his back and pushed his frame between Jetfire’s legs.

The orange twin looked away and let it happen, only glancing down to his twin for a second, not wanting to give Jazz any ideas. To his misfortune Jazz already had enough disgusting ideas. The visored mech grabbed his chin and forced Jetfire to look at him, that dangerous smirk still on his face. 

“Na, na, na. Not looking at the mech who’s fucking you is pretty impolite don’t you think?” Jazz voice was a sweetish singsong but Jetfire knew better than to fall for it. He fought the urge down to snap at the other, to spit into Jazz face. “Yes, sir” He whispered with a husky voice, barely catching himself from looking away again.

“Great… and this time you _will_ show me, too, just how much you enjoy being fucked. I have enough of your impassive behavior. Or do you think Jetsorm would do better?” Jazz started to sit up again, his hidden optics all over the blue mech’s frame. 

Before he knew it Jetfire had grabbed Jazz by the forearm and pulled him back down. For a sparkturn the pimp looked like he was going to go ballistic, only relaxing as Jetfire pushed his frame up against Jazz' forcing a shaky moan out of his vocalizer. “Jazz, sir, please… there is nothing I’d rather do than getting ‘faced by you…Please” 

Jetfire was disgusted about how needy and wanton he sounded. As if he really wanted to be used like that. By _Jazz_. But he was indeed a little happy when the Polyhexian actually started to take him again, because that meant Jetstorm was safe for the moment.


	65. Chapter 65

“Come on love, it’s time again…” Jazz prompted, as he sat down on the bed besides Barricade. His lover just groaned sleepy, but allowed Jazz to pull his arm out from under him. The last few days had come and gone in a blur for the enforcer. 

Most of the time, he had been recharging, due to the tranquilizers Jazz had given him. He mostly took them on the verge of a panic attack, tried them once when he was feeling the withdrawal. 

The latter had been a bad idea, when he had woken up he had been shaking and his spark had felt as if it would burn out any second. Jazz had come the moment he called him and given him another shot and another hit of the tranquilizer. 

The next time he had felt that he needed another does, he just commed Jazz to get things done. Afterwards he felt bad for giving in so easy, but he simply didn’t feel like pushing his limits yet.

At one point Barricade had just stared at the empty nightstand. He’d taken all of the shots Jazz had gotten him at first plus the second round the keeper had organized. Right then the third was probably already in Jazz possession. 

Then for the first time in days Barricade had refused to call his lover as he felt the, by now well-known signs, that he _needed_ another dose. He had procrastinated this long enough already. The enforcer had been very determined that he would go through with it that time. He wasn’t that weak, he could do it. He had been so sure of himself. 

And that was exactly what he told Jazz as his lover entered with the telltale bag with syringes in it. 

“Okay, I get it. You wanna get better, soon, but I am not sure this is the best idea… I rather don't want to see you in pain and the last episode was already pretty… harsh” Jazz had said and put the bag down on the nightstand, as he had taken Barricade’s servo in his own. But promised he'd help him go though with it. 

It hadn’t worked out. He had failed.

What brought Barricade to the present, where he allowed Jazz without any resistance to make him feel better again. The lost battle against the drug in his system had gotten his mood horribly down and up until now all fight had left him completely.


	66. Chapter 66

“We need to talk, sweetspark” Jazz announced over his energon, as Barricade seemed there enough to comprehend the words. Barricade turned to him questioning, still rubbing the line they had used this time. “Sure?” he said uncertain, not liking the way his lover looked at him. 

“I wish this could go differently, really, but this is getting rather costly on my behalf and while I don’t mind spending a credit or two on you, my love, I think you should be aware of the fact of how much these doses actually cost, for when you have to get some on your own…”

The Praxian's door wings gave a sharp upwards move at Jazz words before the red-opticed mech averted his gaze. “Primus, I… I’m sorry. I didn’t even… I didn’t mean to burden you with all this. Not with my presence here, for all these days, the medication for my panic, the costs of… of the drugs…”

Venting deeply Barricade rubbed his optics. “Just tell me how much I owe you, and please don’t tell me that you don't want anything back. I want to get this together myself… it’s the least _I_ can do right now…” Jazz nodded slowly, his face still completely neutral. “I’ll add everything up for you my dearest… but how about you come and get the number youself as soon as I am done?

Jazz got up, taking the empty syringe with him, “You haven’t moved out of that bed for days now… how about you take a shower and join me for a little breakfast in the lounge?”

Now that Jazz pointed it out Barricade felt even worse. Looking down at his dull plating he huffed a vent and nodded. You’re right Jazz… I really shouldn’t let myself go like this… I just-“ He shook his head again. “I really need to stop this self-loathing… thanks for telling me…” The Praxian bit down on his bottom lip, lightly chewing on it. “And thanks for staying at my side… I would be lost without you Jazz”

His lover just smiled down at him and leaned in for a kiss. “No need to thank me, love” Jazz breathed against his lips before pulling away, ready to leave, just to stop midway. "Though.... Maybe there is a thing we could enjoy before we eat breakfast and worry about numbers?" He added, approaching again.


	67. Chapter 67

Taken aback by the other's words Barricade just stared at his lover, wondering if Jazz really meant what Barricade thought he meant. Not sure if it was still the remaining fuzziness in his processor.

But then again; This was Jazz. If Barricade knew something about his lover, it was that he couldn't get enough of Interfacing. At least his stamina and all indicated it.

Barricade had been in near delirium for days… on these days Jazz had been there for him, cared for him. Never demanding anything in return.

What if Jazz didn't ask for his own sake alone? Maybe it would do himself some good too? Get his processor out of the dark places it always wanted to dive into? But even if that wasn't the case, Jazz was dear to him and had done so much for him… Only paying him back the credits seemed like a cheap way out of his debt. And in the end an overload would certainly help him to set his processor straight again. Still everything felt a little bit surreal. 

So the Praxian just leaned back into the soft bed, spreading his legs lightly. "Of course my lovely life saver. I'm yours alone" he breathed with a small smile. Jazz always called him 'love' or 'sweetspark' or something, and now he understood why. It felt so damn _right _.

Jazz didn't waste any time, with a swift motion he was on the bed and leaned over Barricade, wiggling around until his pelvic plating was flush to the enforcer's. Barricade saw that his lover was about to say something as he decided that he wanted to take lead, to treat his beloved.

He pulled Jazz down, with a dark servo on the backside other's neck. The keeper seemed surprised, his lips lightly parted as they met Barricade's. For all the interface both have done, they had kissed awfully little.

The Praxian was determined to make this kiss count. Coaxing his partner, tongue pushed into Jazz intake against the Polyhexian's. For the first time since they were together Jazz hesitated before he reacted, slowly melted into the kiss as well.

Meanwhile Barricade's hands ran down his lovers frame, stroking, pinching and rubbing. Jazz' moan was muffled by their still connected lips, still his need was clear as his cover transformed away, pressurized spike jutting out between them.

It was then, that Jazz struggled and broke the kiss. "Open" he ordered breathless, already clawing at the Praxians cover. Barricade knew how impatient his lover could be. He concentrated for a second, shifting his hips lightly under Jazz servos.

From how it felt, lubricant was already collecting behind his panel, so he would be able to take Jazz spike should his lover decide to claim him right away. With that in mind he did as he was told, biting back a gasp as Jazz indeed started to push inside right away. He automatically spread his legs more, gripping at the sheets underneath him.

His mesh was still tight and prickly and at Jazz intrusion Barricade felt the slightest burn. It had probably something to do with the de-sealing... He hasn't had the chance to take care of his valve like he had intended to do, after all…


	68. Chapter 68

Normally Barricade enjoyed long, hot showers and just relaxed underneath the hot spray of solvent, not caring that he was wasting it, especially after interfacing. Today he rushed through Jazz washrack. Not caring for the nice feeling of the hot solvent seeping between his plating at all. His lover was waiting for him, the mech who he owned his life, and probably a very uncomfortably high sum of credits. 

He tapped into the datanet and checked his savings account, which didn’t look that bad. He wanted to save enough to make a nice, long trip to Velocitron with the credits, a place he always wanted to visit. 

It wasn’t really important, though. Not like paying back Jazz what the mech had spent in advance for him. It was bad enough that his lover had to actually point it out to him like that. After he felt clean and dry enough, he made his way to the lounge area of Jazz club, where the keeper already waited for him with a few energon wavers and gelled energon goodies. 

Barricade took the seat opposite from Jazz and glanced at the small datapd the other held in one servo. “Much better” The visored mech commented while looking Barricade over, realizing the Praxian’s gaze was fixed on the Datapad he handed it over. 

“I thought we’d wait till after breakfast but it seems you really wouldn’t be able to enjoy a bite while not knowing what is on this” Jazz guessed and flung a goody in his own intake, chewing slowly, savoring the mild bitter manganic flavor of the treat. 

Barricade smiled lightly, while he onlined the pad. “Yeah… sorry for the bad manners… and thanks for being understanding…oh” He started at the neatly listed numbers on the pad, everything he asked to pay was there, no more no less. What got him by surprise was the sum everything added up to. 

_He wouldn’t even be able to buy a written tour guide about Velocitron with the few credit’s this would leave on his saving’s account…_ But at least he would be able to pay Jazz back… owning this much to his lover was something he really didn’t want. 

“I… I have a saving’s account… well after this it would be ‘had’. But I can pay you back. It will just take a few days until the credits are transferred, that’s okay for you?” Jazz nodded smiling, "Sure love, no rush…. Now that that is out of the way…” The Polyhexian pointed to the food” Have a good meal.


	69. Chapter 69

Their shared meal in the closed club was a quiet one. Jazz was working on a datapad while he ate and Barricade furiously tried to calculate everything through. From what Jazz had written down on the datapad each dose was 50 credits and he needed two a day to not feel like his plating was being peeled off his protoform while his spark burned out… That was 100 credits a day. _Each day from now on_, until he could actually pull through with a withdrawal. 

But first he had to get better, so that he could go back to work soon. Uhg, his colleagues would want to know what happened to him that he was on sick leave for so long, especially Drive-By. Great. 

But the real problem was that he had to make ends meet. He had his monthly costs, rent, fuel, additives, maintenance all together it was 2000 credits a month… And now drugs. Drugs that would cost him 3000 credits a month. He only earned about 3800 credits each month. If he pulled enough overtime maybe 4000 credits. 

But that still left him with 1000 credits he needed. Sure he could probably cut down a few things, go without additives and snacks, buy cheap energon and drink as much as possible at work where it was free… maybe even work around buying energon at all. _ Especially if he put up his overtime hours, he would be at work long enough to only drink energon there alone without any questions raised_. But he was still skeptical that he would be able to make the cut…

“Do I want to know what get’s on your nerves enough that you kill your innocent waver like that…?” Jazz asked, chuckling lightly at the mess Barricade had made on his plate. “Ah, sorry I was just thinking… you know about my new monthly costs, thanks to those…” His plating flared and he refocused on the matter at hand, thinking about the assault would just put him back in a loop.

“I don’t think I gonna make it… it’s a lot. Maybe I have to take a part time job besides enforcement. But finding something that matches up with my shifts like that…” The Praxian heaved a sigh. This was impossible all together. Even for just a month or two.

Jazz hummed lightly, probably trying to find a solution as well. “It’s probably not what you thought about, part-time-job technically, but you know I could make use of another waiter” He offered with a kind smile.


	70. Chapter 70

It was silly and actually didn’t really help Barricade feel any safer… but he still was thankful that Jazz looked out for him like that, he though as he checked the big vehicle behind him out for the sixth time. Trailbreaker was probably a great fighter and a good bouncer/bodyguard so at least Barricade didn’t have to fear that he would be assaulted for another time, while he was finally driving home again. 

The only problem was, that Barricades trust towards the burly mech was rather slim, especially with the way he always looked at him. And that the bouncer did so, was probably his own fault, he realized. After all; he _had_ interfaced in front of him at Jazz' club.

It still didn’t help his nervousness around Trailbreaker. The only thing that helped the enforcer to relax a little more, was the fact that Jazz would probably not be happy if the mech would do something to him. And somehow Jazz didn’t seemed like a mech anyone would want to cross… at least from what he remembered from one of their first encounters.

He was still rather thankful that the big mech only drove up to his doorstep and didn’t even transform to enter the apartment building Barricade lived in. The dark Praxian turned after he changed into his bi-pedal mode and nodded slightly in Trailbreaker's direction. “Thanks” He mumbled and entered the building, watching the truck drive off again. 

Back home in his small, but homey flat he was lost for a few, stretching seconds. _What was he supposed to do now? Just continue with his live as if nothing had ever happened?_ He shook his head and walked over to his kitchenette, taking stock of what he still had. It was enough to breach the remaining m time of his sick leave until he had to get back to work, where he would refuel from now on. 

And then? Should he really take Jazz up to his offer and work part time as a waiter in the club’s private area? Jazz said that they did have customers there as well, occasionally, even though Barricade had never seen anyone but Jazz and his employees up there. 

Maybe Jazz just wanted to offer him a way to make the extra money without feeling bad about it? Or…_Maybe_ that was Jazz way of keeping him around? Keeping him safe? 

Barricade walked over to his bedroom and flopped face first into the covers, suffocation a groan in them. Why by the pit did Primus hate him this much?


	71. Chapter 71

The last rays of light filtered through his half-closed blinds as another wave of heat ran through his frame, causing the enforcer uselessly rub his plating while he gasped in discomfort.

In front of Barricade sat the bag with the ready-to-use syringes, filled with the shimmering liquid he hated as much as he _needed_ it. And he needed it now. Being away from Jazz and the club, he thought that maybe without someone to help him with the shots, he might be able to try getting clean, again. 

But the symptoms started to get to much to soon. So he had brought up the bag Jazz had given him, the last bunch of Gold Dust he had paid for until he needed more… which would be the day right after he would get back to work. What a joy.

Though right now his most urgent problem was, getting the drug into his system. For the third time he tried the whole line pinching and getting the needle into said line process together but for one; actually pushing the needle into his very own line was harder to get himself to do, than he could have imagined and two; he really could need a second pair of servos to get it done.

The syringe Barricade had taken out of the bag nearly slipped his servos as another wave of heat, accompanied by his spark spinning as fast as if he just had chased someone on high speed.

He tried to steady himself with a deep invent, offlining his optics as well. _Think, Cade!_. He scoffed at his own clumsiness. _You had so many cases with addicted mecha… mecha who had no problem to set up a hit of whatever they had, all alone. How did _they_ do it?_.

After a moment he remembered a thing he hadn't considered yet. Barricade basically rushed up and walked up to a drawer, rummaging through it until he found a small, but sturdy rubberband.

With the tiny item he could simply cut the flow in the line without having to hold it, so getting the drug into is system would be a lot easier now. _If_ he could just overcome his fear of poking into his own line, that was.

It only took the enforcer half an hour until the withdrawal was bad enough that he finally managed to get the shot into his system. Still spent from the whole oderal he simply lay down on the ground, allowing his processor to float in the relief the hit had brought him. He could feel bad about it later anyway…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you like ever tried to put a needle into yourself? As part of my advanced first aid training I had to... it only took me (and seriously everyone) forever. And we only had to do a subcutaneous injection not a intravenous injection (Thank goddess...)


	72. Chapter 72

Very soon Barricade started to get annoyed by the withdrawal symptoms. Especially, as they once started when he had been in recharge, causing him to wake up pretty miserable and barely able to get the next dose in. So he started to note down times, until he found a maintainable rhythm. 

That was as long as he stayed home. One dose lasted roundabout half a day, his regular shifts were that long… But he also had to drive to work and home from work, which took him another half an hour… also, from what he read up in the datanet some drugs burned up faster if the user was more active. And at work he would be much more active. 

He was at a point of his career where he could just pretend to have found someone and cut down his hours; well with Jazz… it wasn’t really pretending, right? The only problem was, that he couldn’t afford cutting his hours but rather had to up them to make the cut. What was hardly possible because taking a hit of Gold Dust at work was no option, even carrying the drug around, just in case he would need it much earlier, was a thing he couldn’t do. 

If they decided to do a random search or one of the cyberhounds they kept at the precinct would sniff him out… things would be very bad for him. So he _had_ to cut his hours, which would mean loss of credits. 

_Maybe he could work longer at Jazz club? _There_ it would be no problem if he had to take his dose in the working hours…_ It didn’t mean that he would have to keep working there for long. He planned to try to get clean after he had settled a little more, so this would maybe last a month or two… 

The only thing he now needed to know, was, what Jazz actually payed per hour, so that he could calculate, and try to set up a plan. _at least he didn’t have to explain anything to anyone directly_ he thought thankful, that nowadays all he had to do, was log into his working account, reset everything with his reasoning and hope the application for working parttime instead of fulltime would be accepted. 

Determined to get things done he opened a comm-line to Jazz, hoping that his lover was a good employer…


	73. Chapter 73

It was close to evening, when Barricade hit the road to Jazz, since he wanted to wait with driving until he had his dose. Having any symptoms on the way to Jazz was no option. They met up, because his lover had asked him to talk credits directly at his place, where he could, should they agree on something, show him around a little, as well.

Not that Barricade didn’t know most places in the club, but there was the maybe staff room, he knew existed but never set ped in and at least another room or two down the hallway where the little private bedroom was located. 

But Barricade didn’t complain, it meant that he would be close to Jazz in a much better state than he was in before, more collected and less useless at least. And if... _when_ everything went finally down the road he had planned out (get his schedule for two months planned, leave the incident that caused all this behind him, get clean, set everything back to normal again), he maybe could try to take Jazz out for the first time. 

He could make the relationship with his pretty and eccentric Polyhexian official maybe. But first things first! Now he had to get to the club and see _if_ the hours Jazz could offer him would be enough to pay what was missing to make ends meet at the end of the month. And if Jazz’ hours would work out with his work schedule. 

As far as he knew Jazz club only opened at evening until early morning, so Barricade would only be able to work at the place when he had his first half-day shift but not when he worked nights… maybe he could do some cleaning so Jazz after his nightshifts? 

The thought of cleaning up places where others had disposed their waste fluids or tank contents was rather disgusting and a thing he had never done before. Even at work, where extra credits were offered for the mecha, who cleaned up dirty cells, so that they could be used the same night or day, he always just walked away. He was better than that. Had been, at least.

As he transformed in front of the already buzzing club, he hoped that he would be spared of any of that. Hoping that Jazz had already something in his mind that let Barricade keep as much of his dignity as possible…


	74. Chapter 74

“There you are sweetspark!” Jazz greeted him, as Barricade sat down opposite the visored mech at their usual spot. The enforcer smiled at the keeper and nodded lightly. “I wish the reason would be less… well, formal. Sorts of” even though, with the booming party music in the background coming from the dancefloor, it didn’t feel too formal, yet.

“Right, we are here to talk business after all… let’s get the most important things settled” Jazz produced a datapad out of one of his subspaces and onlined it, typing around on it before he looked back up to Barricade a small smile on his lips. 

“Do you want to work here only or in one of my other clubs as well? My hookah lounge for example is open all around the clock, but working there would mean half day shifts, that’s how all my employees have to work and if someone notices that I’m playing favors, some of my other workers might not be happy”

Barricade nodded. He understood why it wouldn’t work out. Maybe he shouldn’t even out himself as Jazz lover at all? Just another waiter, doing the job. But then; did he want to work at that place? It was further away, so he would lose time driving up there... but _because_ it was in another part of town, another beat, so chances he would meet anyone he knew were slim. And the last thing he needed was one of his coworkers seeing him... 

“Sounds like a good idea… I could do nightshifts here whenever I work during the day and nightshifts in the lounge whenever I work days… if that’s all right with you?” He also really wanted to know how much he would make, but boldly asking seemed rude, so the Praxian waited patiently for that topic to come up. 

Jazz seemed contend with that answer and typed a little more on his datapad, then handed it to Barricade. “Care to put in how you’d like shifts to be the first month? So that I can see if our expectations meet?” The enforcer took the the device and started setting things up, inwardly checking his roster and the possible changes he wanted to make to it. 

“After this is set I do have to send my ‘wished schedule’ to the mechs in administration, to check if they agree with it. So even if we agree on something I have to wait a day or two until I know if things are set” Jazz seemed a little bit surprised at that. “I didn’t know that you are able to freely set up your own hours” He simply stated, visor as unreadable as always. 

“It doesn’t always work, like I said it has to be approved, and only for, well, part time officers. I’ll have to work little less hours than I did in fulltime, because I can’t pull half day shift’s without having to… to get a new dose. So I issued that I get changed to part time, so I can work shorter shifts. It does mean that I’ll probably have to do more hours for you, though” _if that’s okay_ he didn’t dare to ask. But from the way Jazz nodded it probably wasn’t going to be an issue. 

After he set the schedule up in a way that seemed reasonable enough, he handed the datapad back to Jazz, who started to inspect Barricade’s work right away, nodding slightly. “With this set, there is the next point we need to discuss; work attire.


	75. Chapter 75

That… surprised Barricade a little. He thought they would discuss how he had to deal with the customers or maybe finally the credits he would make, then he got what Jazz probably meant. 

“I’ll cover my service signs. That’s even required, we did get fitting camouflage badges, they somehow react with the nanites of our paintjob or something like that, for when we work undercover… So no one will know that I work as an enforcer when I’m not working for you.” And he hopefully would not meet a mech who already knew that he was an enforcer, neither.

“Ah all right, that’s good to know for sure” Jazz replied nodding, still scanning the datapad. “And that’s good and all but I meant what I expect all my employees to wear during their work in my establishments. Well not all, I mean those” Jazz nodded in Trailbreakers direction “He and his kind would not look good in the usual attire”

Barricade just stared at Jazz for a moment trying to figure out what the keeper was getting at. Then it hit him, as he went through the memory files from the one time he had been in Jazz hookah lounge. “You mean those chains…?” The enforcer asked skeptically.

Sure he really liked those on Bumblebee and they had been nice to look at on Blurr and the waiters in Jazz’ lounge… but wearing one himself? That thought was rather… disturbing. “Those, yeah. The customers love ‘em. From the way you look at them on Bumblebee, I can tell you do, too. They are rather exotic and few mechanisms wear anything at all, while organics tend to do it all the time. I get why. Done right it’s very enticing. 

Of course you’ll get your own sets; I like every employee to have at least three sets, so that there is variety. We’ll take your measurements and a few pics of you today and the shop I’m working with will have them ready for your first day here. Oh and this looks about right, would be something I’d like to try, if your administrators agree" Jazz pointed at the datapad.

"So… is there anything else you’d like to know right now? Any questions about your new work environment?” Jazz handed Barricade the datapad back and the enforcers copied everything out for his one internal roster. The Praxian bit his lip, before he could agree to any of this, especially the body chains, he had to know the most important thing…

“Yeah actually… I wondered how much I could make in a month planned like this one. I do have to make enough to cover my usual costs plus the additional amount I have to spend for the... The Gold Dust. That is, until I can gather the strength for trying getting clean again... maybe two months or so?”


	76. Chapter 76

Jazz’ smile turned up a little into something Barricade would categorize as mischievous. “Actually that little detail depends on you… and how official you wanna make this little extra job of yours. Before you get all flustered, _officer_, normally I employ all my mechs officially. No reason for me to do otherwise, it’s not as they gain any more rights to make demands towards me, just because they are registered workers, so there is no reason to do this any other way. __

_ __ _

But in your case… it might be wiser to maybe keep it down? You know outwardly, for your coworkers, you are the new employee, but if anything would come up, you are nothing but my lover, giving me a helping servo because I'm understaffed. That actually is an official thing that’s allowed to happen, as long as I don’t pay you for it. What I officially won’t, in that case. For you that would mean that every credit you make, is yours and stays yours, no tax or insurance taking anything away. 

_ __ _

But that decision is completely up to you. Anyways; with tax n stuff taking their bite, you’d have 800credits for such a month, give or take, plus roundabout 200 to 500 credits tip – but that also fully depends on you. My best mechs get a lot more, but they are pretty great at working the customers and aren’t shy.

_ __ _

If you want to go with the helping lover route, you would have 1500 credits plus tip. Which would add up to 1700 to 2000 credits” Jazz listed and Barricade already started to calculate everything in his head. With his main job cut to 70% and every tiny luxury cut out this might work out… hardly. And that only if he took the ‘lover deal’. Which he wasn’t a big fan of, since it was nothing but black labour, another crime, but he really needed the extra credits so…

_ __ _

“Two things… the way everything is set it just works out, barely. So I think I’ll add another shift here and here” He pointed at two of the spare free days he had left, “and I need to know… do I have to buy drinks while working or are there employee freebies?” because even a few drinks would make an impact now that he had to calculate so tightly and he remembered from friends working similar jobs that something was always in for free...

_ __ _

Jazz nodded at the changes and pulled Barricade a little closer for a small kiss. “Drinks that aren't more than 10 credits a glass are on the house, for all staff members, always... anything else has to be payed, either by you or by a generous customer... but that is up to you and how well you do in getting them to spend credits on you. So if this is all done and out of the way... let's talk about custumer service altogether?”

_ __ _


	77. Chapter 77

After a swift servo motion from Jazz, Barricade saw another mech move towards them, a mech he recognized all to well. As Bumblebee stepped besides their table, two glasses of dark purple highgrade on his tray, Jazz grabbed the pretty waiter and pulled him down on his lap. 

Bumblebee followed the other's lead smoothly and the way he settled on Jazz lap was as liquid as most of the mechs movements. Meanwhile his small, friendly smile never slipped from his lips. Nor did the drinks on the well balanced tray spill.

"See Bee here is a Prime example of what I exect from my employees. He is very pleasing to the optic, moves nice and enticing, never talks back…" Jazz chuckled at that, while Barricade was a little taken aback by it. That… was a rather rude stab at the nice waiter and his condition now, wasn't it? 

Looking from Jazz to Bumblebee he couldn't trace anything in the black and yellow's face or posture that indicated that he was hurt by Jazz' words, so maybe it was something like an inside joke between them? 

"Anyways" Jazz continued, digits sliding all over the waiters frame "My establishments are very high class, what you have hopefully noticed by now. Especially the VIP areas... our customers pay accordingly. They can because they are upper class. They are used to get the best, what includes sevice. That means they expect to be treated beyond good"

Jazz took one drink and slid it over to Barricade and took a sip from the other. "Of course I'll have a mech for you on either place to work you in to avoid any crude mistakes. You can ask about anything, but the basics are pretty straight forward:

First; Whatever happens, you smile, always. No one wants to see a moody mech at the place they visit to relax" Barricade who had fumbled with his drink, not really in the mood to get drunk tonight, nodded at that. It was a pretty reasonable demand and should be easy enough to accomplish.

"Second" The visored mech nodded into the direction of Barricade's highgrade "If someone buys you a drink, you accept it. And _enjoy_ it with them. Anything else would be rude, after all those mechs spend their hard earned credits for you, that's very generous. It also means that more drinks are sold, and we _are_ aiming to make credits after all, right? And you won't have to waste your credits to stay fuled.

Plus it is also a great way to earn youself a nice tip. The happier the custumer the higher the tip. And as you pointed out yourself you need a good tip to make things work out… 

It might also happen that mechs get overcharged from time to time. That's fine as long as no other customers get disturbed. You still should try to get those to book a private booth so that they don't become a problem and we actually have to throw them out. Got that so far?"


	78. Chapter 78

Nearly automatically Barricade had started to sip at the highgrade Jazz had given him as the other explained the rules. The stuff was strong and bitter and normally nothing he would ever want to drink. But maybe this was a good way to start trying? 

Even if he really disliked the prospect of having to drink whatever he was offered... maybe even sitting with those stranger mechs as if they were actually friends drinking together… These were Jazz' clubs and so his rules. And the enforcer really needed the job. _Playing along for two months wouldn't be that hard… he could do that_. He would just have to swallow his pride for some time and he would be fine.

"Got that" the Praxian answered to Jazz, optics fixed on the keeper's servos, still all over the waiter's frame, occasionally brushing the mech's body chain in the progress causing it to lightly swing and chime lowly. Soon he'd wear such an item as well… and mechs would look at him and probably imagine their servos all over _his_ frame, too. He still wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that.

Taking a bigger swing from his highgrade to drown that thought, Barricade wondered how many of those mechs would actually touch him? In any other situation he would have jumped to the conclusion that it would count as sexual harassment of service personal. But actually going the legal way seemed like a stupid idea. Especially when he was going to get involved in black labour…

"What do I do if one of the custumers gets a little bit too hands on?" The Praxian asked while he watched how one of Jazz' servos travled further down on Bumblebee's frame and out of his view. That didn't stop him from hearing the tell tale sound of a panel opening. 

Suddenly staying fully concentrated wasn't that easy anymore. "Hmm. Well, the custumer is Prime. So if someone grabs you while you're delivering an order you tell him, as nicely as possible, that you'll be right back to help him out but you have to finish your current job first. Should that order require you to stay at the buying customer, you contact the Evening Management.

Most of the mechs are regulars and we know their preferences. So the EM will make sure someone else will be send to take care of said mech"

Something told Barricade that 'taking care' didn't mean that the mech would see any consequences for his action. That didn't sit right with the enforcer: credits or social status should never be things which put mechs over others and let them treat the less fortunate however they wanted.

But again he wasn't in a situation were complaining would get him anywhere. Sure he could tell Jazz what he thought about it, but maybe he should wait with that until he had been there in person. Maybe it sounded a bit more intimidating than it really was?


	79. Chapter 79

"Bumblebee will take care of you while you work here. He works here the longest and actually takes over as Evening Management whenever I'm not around. In my hookah lounge Chromia will take care of you… And with that said I think this is all we need to discuss for now" 

Jazz decided and Barricade noticed how Bumblebee started to squirm. "How about we have some fun with this one here and then afterward the two of you take a tour while I get some work done? I'm sure you'd love to get your spike wet for a change"

The enforcer blushed at Jazz' words and instead of answering him immidiatly downed his remaining highgrade quickly. It wasn't like the keeper was wrong, alone the thought about what might happen later between the pretty waiter and them made his frame warm up. But it was still strange how normal it seemed that they still included others even tough they were a couple now…

But maybe that was a normal thing for Jazz? Not everyone was really into being monogamous and as long as they were both into it, there was no harm done. "I think we could do that…" the Praxian finally answerd and stood up, feeling the buzz from the highgrade. 

Jazz gave Bumblebee a light shove and the black and yellow climbed off the Polyhexians frame without a hesitation. As he stepped aside Barricade had a clear view of the other's still exposed array. Could even make out the puffy valve lips and his lubricant, which already coated his thights.

As the Praxian caught himself staring he looked up and met Bumblebee's blue optics before the mech passed him, leading the way to the small bedroom. A moment later Jazz already urged him to follow the waiter. 

Maybe he could apologise later for staring like that? Bumblebee didn't really seem to care… still. It was something Barricade wouldn't want yo happen to him, and he didn't wanted to appearas some kind of pervert...


	80. Chapter 80

Not much later they arrived at their destination and Jazz didn't waste any time before he made clear what exactly wanted from Barricade and the waiter.

Bumblebee smoothly glided on the bed on his back, legs already spread inviting, while winking at the enforcer, who didn't just wanted to jump on top of the mech. "Come on now sweetspark, I got him all ready for _you_ alone. No reason to hold back here…"

Jazz added, pressing up behind him, servos smoothing down Barricade's sides. "Look how needy he is… it's not polite to let a mech wait like that, all charged up and wanting…" the keeper slowly manoeuvred Barricade closer to the bed, meanwhile Bumblebee started to touch himself, slowly rubbing his node with two digits of one servo while the other moved all over his frame, optics locked on Barricade.

"I… yes… but what's with you?" Barricade asked, slightly turning his head to his lover. "Never said I would not join in. I'll be right behind you, love" he promised and started to push a little harder. 

Finally the Praxian gave and climed on the bed, not half as smooth as Bumblebee did. And he was pretty sure he didn't look even partly as inviting as the waiter. Close to the other he hesitated again, just to be grabbed by Jazz' employee and pulled close enough to capture his lips into a kiss. 

That was the moment Barricade's resolve melted away. Interfacing was all nice and good but he had always enjoyed everything what led to it just as much and that had lacked a little lately. So this slowly deepening kiss was exactly what he wanted right now, what he needed to get into the right mood.

As the waiter's soft lips parted fully, Jazz pressed down from behind him, digits tracing the seams of his doorwings, causing Barricade to moan into Bumblebees intake. Yes. This was exactly what he wanted.


	81. Chapter 81

Enjoying the moment Barricade leaned on one arm while he let the other travel down Bumblebee's frame, meanwhile he was also memorizing the waiter's intake with his tongue. Bumblebee let him, just lightly caressing the enforcer's prodding tounge with his own. He stayed way more passive than Barricade, which was okay with the enforcer, he liked taking the lead as well.

What Bumblebee _did_ was pressing up against the Praxian's frame, hips rolling suggestively against Barricade's. "Opend up pretty" Jazz urged from behind him, digits patting Barricade's hot but still closed cover. 

His lover was always so impatient, but Barricade saw no reason not to comply. Without protesting he let the plates move away, revealing his valve and already half pressurized spike, which was grabbed by one of Bumblebee's servos. He eagerly stroked the dark length, while two of Jazz digits found their way in his valve. 

Barricade broke the kiss and automatically moved away from Jazz, closer to Bumblebee. He had started to warm up but his valve wasn't entirely slick yet, so the Polyhexian's sudden intrusion had not felt so nice. "Not there yet, give me a moment, Jazz?" He breathed. The enforcer could only make out that the other moved behind him and a moment later Bumblebee's servo moved from his spike to his valve, starting to work the anterior node without missing a beat.

"Bee…!" Barricade gasped and leaned his forehead against the waiters shoulder, clutching at the mech's frame as if for dear life. The black and yellow really knew what he did there! It was a matter of second until the enforcer was primed and dripping, so this time Jazz digits had no problem diving deep inside him.

His lover fingered him only for a moment before the digits were removed again and something much thicker replaced them in one fluid thrust. All while Bumblebee still worked his node, what eased Barricade's discomfort at the sudden stretch remarkable. 

Jazz didn't wait long for him to adjust, though, before the keeper started to take him for real, Bumblebee stopped his handiwork and instead grabbed the enforcers spike again, lining it up with his own valve. The moment Jazz pulled out just to rock back in, he pushed hard enough to have the waiter penetrated with Barricade's spike as well.

For the Praxian it meant not doing much besides remembering to move with Jazz whenever he pulled out and leave everything else, the strength of the thrust or their rhythm, to his love.


	82. Chapter 82

The room was silent and calm. The only audible sounds were some pings from the metal of their cooling frames and their two sets of fans. 

Jazz had left short after their coupling. Only took a moment to start a cygar and excused himself to do some work. It had soured Barricade's mood a little but then; Jazz did have a couple of businesses to run. That wouldn't work with him lazing around in bed all evening. 

_Bumblebee_ on the other servo seemed to be very okay with just staying in bed and relaxing a little longer and only stirred as Barricade sat up. The Praxian stretched and looked down at the waiter, noticing how very tired he looked right now. _must have been a long day for him_. Barricade thought and offlined his optics for a moment before asking.

"Sooo… we are going to be co-workers soon. And from what Jazz said you are going to be my direct superior. Right?" Barricade onlined his optics again, suddenly feeling a little awkward. The black and yellow yawned and gave a little stretch before he sat up as well and nodded. 

"Okay, right" It felt strange to causally interface with a co-worker who basically outranked him. Though he also interfaced with his boss -who was also his lover- and who himself interfaced with Bumblebee as well. So either everything surrounding Jazz was strange or it was just how it was in this kind of business.

"All Right. Are you good to give me that tour Jazz had told me about or do you wanna rest a little longer?" Bumblebee seemed to contemplate a little before he send a comm message. 

//I think it's okay if we rest just a moment longer. /Then/ we shower and then I'll show you the place and some of your co-workers in the VIP part of the club. Though we are rather few here, at least compared to the other club you will be working// 

He read the message and automatically looked down at himself. "Right" He agreed and leaned down again, already wondering what the others would be like.


	83. Chapter 83

After they had gotten some more rest and a quick shower each the tour started. Barricade imagined it to be short and eventless. He soon found out, that there was another bigger room behind the door by the bar, the one he had thought to be a staff room. A few mechs sat there as they entered. They had each some highgrade, cygars, and datapads. With them were Blurr and another mech he didn't know with a mostly blue paint job, just darker than Blurrs. He also sported a blue visor.

All mecha in the room but Blurr seemed a bit surprised and shocked to see them, or from the stares he got, _him_ back there. It had taken Barricade a moment until he realised that it were his enforcer markings, which had everyone startled. With the unlabled bottles and surely laced cygars it was no wonder that the mechs reacted like they did seeing an _enforcer_. Good that he could hide his markings in the future. It would be rather akward otherwise.

Bumblebee made a reassuring servo gesture and looked to Blurr who then talked to the two mechs, probably telling them everything was fine. With that the room's occupants were at ease again. A moment later the visored mech had been told something by Blurr in a hushed voice while Barricade received a message from Bumblebee.

//Here we are catering to customers who want more service than the usual and wish for a little more privacy as well. It should be clear that it's not up to chat about the mechs here out in the open area or anywhere. They do pay more for drinks and everything, for this little bit of extra privacy.// Bumblebee's message stated. Barricade was just through it, as the visored mech left with the two other macha. Strange.

//You already know Blurr. And the other one, with the visor, is Jetstorm. He and his brother are newish too. They just arrived and are still rather shy and aren't too fond of cops. In case you wonder why they won't interact much with you. Give them time to get used to you and let them come to you when they trust you enough. Okay?//

The waiter's next message made Barricade nod understanding, maybe that's why he had left? But why did he take the other mechs with him and where? Maybe those were not too fond of him neither? Some of his former friends from school had refused to talk to him after they had found out he had started his studies at the Praxian law and enforcement academy. And well… his most recent encounter had been a rather harsh reminder that not everyone liked enforcers, too. It also was not a thing he wanted to think about the very moment...


	84. Chapter 84

Luckily the door Jetstorm had disappeared through opend up again right then and Jetstorm and three other mechs appeared into the room. All of their optics trained on Barricade.

Bumblebee had nodded towards Blurr, who got up from the seat he had taken since Jetstorm had left with the other mechs, a lazy smile on his lips. "Hey there Barricade. Bee poked me about it beeing easier when I do this. So wellllll" Blurr had started and continued to point at the gathered mecha one after another.

"This one is Drift, and these are Jetstorm and Jetfire, yes they are twins and just like you trainees so they will work with me and Drift most of the time, just like Bee is supervising you in the beginning. Oh and this one's Rodimus. He actually works at another club but helps out at the moment since we are a bit understafft… ah Bee just told me, that you will work there as well so you two will probably meet again" 

Barricade mumbled a small hi in the mechs' general direction, nodded and tried to remember all names and connect them to the right faces. He did notice a few things though; Drift seemed… distant? His optics were bright and unfocused, it reminded him of a junky if he was honest. Or maybe someone drunk beyond good… could it be that he had been offered a few more drinks from a customer he was forced to drink to not get into trouble? Not a great prospect... The others seemed sober enough though. Kind of. Barricade could smell the highgrade on Blurr for sure, but his soon to be co-worker didn't even slurr his words and seemed good mooded.

The twins were something else. The way Jet…fire? glared at him was pretty straight forward and Jetstorm's expression was hard to read with the visor. But the way he held himself and l glanced at his brother every other second was enough for the enforcer to tell he was nervouse. Great. Hopefully it would get better in time when they realised he was Okay? 

Rodimus gave him a very open once over, before meeting his optics and smiling at him. It seemed rather forced though. Hopefully it was just because they didn't knew each other yet? Barricade hoped at least so. This would not be easy when most of the staff didn't like him.

The black and yellow waiter nodded at his colleagues and turned back to Barricade as the mechs started to leave again. //I told them that they can get back to work. We'll continue as well.//


	85. Chapter 85

After they were alone again Bumblebee had picked up a few empty glasses and bottles from the room and placed them on a tray he had produced from a hidden drawer in a wall before they continued going through the same door the others had disappeared through. 

It led into a hallway with multible doors on each side. Some were labeled with numbers while others had symbols indicating that they were washracks and maintenance rooms. This wasn't something Barricade had expected. Having a backroom was one thing but this was an entire hidden part of the club...

Before he could muse on about the doors and what happened behind them, Bumblebee pointed at the end of the hallway to another door, with an emergency escape Glyph on it. Which, from the look of it, led outside.

//This is the staff entrance. Some of our customers prefere to come through it as well, so that they don't have to go all the way through the club, it's kind of a shortcut. We are all cleared and can enter and leave by using the doorpad. The custumers ring and whoever is on service duty that shift opens after checking their ID on our list of approved guests. You'll get one too, the night you start.// Bumblebee explained to him. 

Before Barricade was able to ask about the other doors the waiter had turned again. //The others are busy with cusumers in the private rooms right now. So I'll show you where the cleaning material is and were you can find the highgrade and the cygars for this part off the club. There we can dispose of these as well.// The waiter pointedat his tray as Barricade looked at him.

The enforcer just nodded and followed Bumblebee with a growing unease in his tanks which he pushed down for now. At the storage room he simply waited for the other to empty and dispose of the tray, while he tried to memorize everything he had been told do far.

Afterwards they went back to the main area and the only thing he asked was, if he was supposed to stay and wait for Jazz or if the keeper was still busy. Bumblebee had informed him after a pause that he was free to stay but Jazz would not be available any time soon. So Barricade had left, not wanting to keep the waiter from working much longer.

And after all; he had to prepare for his main job, his real job, to which he would return the other day... Before he had to come back here as well.


	86. Chapter 86

Barricade was driving back home as he reflected the past evening. The talking and the negotiations about his soon to be part time job had went well enough. The little get together that had followed, had been _very_ nice. Only the tour had been rather… strange.

By the end of it, a thought was nagging at the back of his processor he had been about to ask Bumblebee, but in the end didn't. Sure, he knew that some clubs, okay maybe most clubs, had backrooms where less legal activities took place. He'd seen some of those; illegal betting, prostitution, moonshine production, drug dealing, mech and mech-animal fights - mostly robo-rooster and cyber-hound fights - and other sinister things.

It hadn't been spoken about as he had been there _ever_, nor while he had been toured around the place today by Bumblebee, but suddenly it all made sense to him. The enticing employees, the variety of drugs Jazz had around, the way the entire backroom was set up. Retrospectively it also made sense for the hookah lounge... all those separees, their interior… who knew what exactly those mechs were smoking? And who knew how much Jazz employees offered to get those tips?

He started to wonder what _he_ was supposed to offer to get said tip? But wouldn't have Jazz told him that little detail? Maybe not all of Jazz employees were like that... the keeper _had_ mentioned that the amount of tip he gets does depend on himself alone... And maybe he would get one of the positions where he only had to be 'nice' to the customers while they waited for one of the others to be available for more?

He wanted to know very badly if his little idea was actually true or just something his mind made up. He did notice that he had started to be a lot more paranoid than he usually was, especially when he was driving alone… Driving alone at night didn't feel much better. 

And he couldn't even comm Jazz about the matter since he was allegedly busy this night. But one thing was 100% set whatever that talk he _would_ have to have with Jazz would bring; he might be desperate but not desperate enough to offer his frame like that.


	87. Chapter 87

Back at his apartment Barricade realized just how tired he was. He chased away his thoughts and crashed into his bed, feeling strange and agitated. But recharge didn’t come to him easy that night. Whenever he was close to slipping into it, his processor reminded him of everything what was off. Told him that whatever was going on in Jazz backrooms was against a law, or ten.

And that he soon would be a part of all that. It would mean that he'd work for… a criminal. But then it would also mean that he was together with a criminal. Would that fact make _him_ a criminal, as well?

With a annoyed huff of his vents he sat up straight, opened the drawer of his small side table and took one of the tranquilizers Jazz had given him out of it . He was probably interpreting too much into all of this. After all everyone committed small crimes here and there. It was just his mind blowing things up.

Without a second thought he took the tranquilizer and leaned back down on his bed. Like always when he took the medication, it didn't take the substance long to mute his thoughts and hamper his motor functions. Barricade felt heavy and finally he was pulled in the sweet darkness of recharge.

\---

Being violently woken up by his internal alert nearly startled the enforcer enough to get him tumbling out of bed. He caught himself short of falling, though. It didn't change the fact that Barricade felt like a truck had hit him.

Swearing he turned his alert off, which told him in mocking red letters: #take your medication#

Because his paranoid mind had told him, that setting the internal reminder (which only he could see) on anything drug related, might be dangerous. What if he had an accident at work and his systems were checked and he was lucky enough that the Gold Dust in his lines would not get noticed but the medic would stumble over that tiny piece of information? 

No way he would risk any of that. And with the story he made up for himself about his sick leave having a reminder about medication was rather logical. Though, right now his only concern was getting his fix before he prepared himself for driving back to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late upload I fell asleep right after touching my bed this nightshift instead of posting 🙈


	88. Chapter 88

Arriving back at work early was a bad idea, Barricade realized as he now sat on a chair in the briefing room. Every time another mech entered the room he flinched slightly, whenever someone looked in his direction it felt like they were staring at him, seeing exactly what was going on. He had never felt this unwelcome and off-color than he did right now, while being at work. 

“Barricade, long time no see” A all too well-known and at the same time unwelcome voice chimed in from behind him. A moment later a dark mech sprawled on the seat next to Barricade. This time he knew that the feeling of optics slowly running all over his plating wasn’t something his paranoid processor made up. 

“So…? What kept you away for so long? Tried calling you that night you disappeared quite a few times…” Drive-By let another skeptical glance run over Barricade’s plating before looking him in the optics again. “What happened? You all right again?” Not able to hold the gaze, Barricade looked down to his servos, hoping his lie would work as intended.

“Uhm, Sorry about the calls… I realized after the shift that day that… that I had forgotten my credits at home and thought I would need them for the little get together we had planned, yeah, that didn’t work out too well. Started to feel funny on the drive home and when I reached my place I was pretty bad, only able to call a friend who is medic before I passed out. .. That’s why I didn’t get your calls. Had some kind of pump problems, don’t ask me, my medic friend did explain me what had happened but I was still pretty fuzzy in the processor and didn’t catch everything… It’s mostly fine now. Sorry for not getting in touch, didn’t feel up to anything lately, to be honest…”

Drive-By besides him was silent for a few long moments and Barricade felt how his tank made a turn or two. He knew that he was a bad liar but he had thought this out well enough, he hoped, so this should be believable? At least he made sure that he had nothing or no one involved that any of his colleagues could trace back. 

“I see… so, that’s why you started part time as well? Taking it slowly and stuff? How are you managing that and staying afloat, though?” Now Barricade looked up. Did Drive-By sound genuinely concerned? From the look on his face his co-worker really was. “I’m fine really. I… uh… my, my mate helps me out a little” Barricade looked away again. It felt strange calling Jazz his mate but somehow it wasn’t a bad feeling at all…


	89. Chapter 89

Drive-By blinked at Barricade’s last comment and leaned a little away from him, giving the mustang some of the personal space back, he had claimed before. “Oh… I didn’t know that you were with someone, you never really said a thing” The dark enforcer said and Barricade could just see how much Drive-By didn’t like that piece of information. It was logical; the mech had been rather… pressing towards him lately. 

“I… didn’t feel like that it was necessary? It’s still rather fresh, too, so I wanted to see myself how things go first, but by now I’m very sure of us. He has been very supportive” He continued, nearly believing what he said, while a small voice in the back of his processor hissed at him at lying so shamelessly. 

“I see… well, slag what happened to you” Drive-By just replied giving him another calculating glance before turning away, as the commissioner walked up into the room and briefed them on the newest events and made sure that everyone knew who would do what. 

Barricade was set up alone; It was just logical, he would end his shift way before most of the other mechs since he didn’t work full half-day shifts anymore, if he would patrol with someone it would mean for them that they would have to drive in after Barricade’s altered shift was over and continue alone and some days it probably would end up like that but today it was Barricade who got a small patrol that was ‘single officer approved’. 

And if he was perfectly honest with himself, that was the greatest thing that could have happened for him that day. As long as he was close to the other’s his stress levels were sky high, since he was always scared of being found out. The logical part of his processor told him that it was stupid and that he didn’t look any different from how he had been before. It was just pretty hard believing that part right now.

Though, now that he didn’t have to deal with his co-workers any longer he could start to worry about the second part of the day: his new parttime job at Jazz' place and what would be expected of him...


	90. Chapter 90

By the end of his shift Barricade was feeling exhausted. He had thought that doing his patrols alone, without anyone having the chance to get behind his little secret would help him calm down. But in the end it was just as tiring. But it got his mind off thinking about Jazz and his work at the club, at least.

Sure the chances that he was found out were slim without a partner sticking around. But patrolling alone was stressing, too. What if he got assaulted by someone who was stronger than himself or more than a single mech at once? What if it happend while back up was still much too far away to be there in time?

What if he got knocked out again before he had the chance to actually call for help? Dragged into a dark alley... Luckily none of that had happend.

But even after his shift he had felt uneasy and checked every few minutes if he was followed back home and of course he didn't dare to take his usual shortcut. Only driving past the small street caused his spark to spin faster.

The very second he was back at his flat he locked the door and rushed towards his bedroom. He wasn't desperate to take his next hit, he actually still had more than an hour until it was due, but he really needed something to take the edge off and the tranquilizers were no option, since those would knock him out for good and he only had two more hours until his first shift at the club started… 

Alone thinking about it send his anxiety levels into new dimensions. Without hesitation he took the second to last syringe out of the bag and plugged it into his line, not even caring to secure the line with a rubber band this time.

It worked out anyways and he actually felt a lot less troubled soon enough. _Maybe the stuff was good for something after all_, He thought as he sat down on the floor in front of his bed, head lazily leaning against the soft surface of the mattress behind him.


	91. Chapter 91

Standing in front of the club Barricade contemplated if he could still enter through the main door or if he was supposed to go through the staff entrance now. He didn't have to contemplate to long, though. The main door was closed, since the club only opend in two hours from now and this time no one was there to take him in. 

So he made his way around the building and up the emergency staircase, hoping that he was already cleared and the door would open for him or he would have to ring and probably annoy one of his now co-workers, giving them more reasons to dislike him.

After the door indeed opened for him and he closed it behind himself after entering, Barricade spotted two of the others in the hallway. 

Drift was leaning against a doorframe of one of the rooms with numbers, the door to it halfway open, optics still brighter than they were supposed to be but a lot more focused than the last time he saw the mech. Though, now as he gesticulated, while telling Blurr a story or something, the enforcer also spotted a cygar and from the faint smell that reached him it was laced.

Blurr was standing right in the hallway, listening carefully to his co-worker's story and sipped at a small bottle with spiced highgrade before he noticed Barricade who still hasn't moved from the entrance.

The Blue mech took Drift's servo with the cygar and raised it to his own intake enclosing his lips around it just behind the burning tip before he inhaled visibly. Then he said something to Drift before turning back to Barricade and walking over to the Praxian all while he exhaled the smoke again.

"Hey there. You'r early, that's great. Bee is already in the sitting room, waiting for you. Come on" he greeted him, just before Barricade's arm was lightly grabbed and pulled along towards the other end of the hall. "We talk later" Blurr waved Drift in passing and the other just nodded while taking another drag from his cygar.

That was the very moment Barricade found his voice again. "That…taking the burning end into your intake like that… you could have burned yourself" He noted reciving nothing but a cheery laugh from Blurr. "I wouldn't have died from just a little burn" he answered and opend the first door in the hallway. 

"Bee your charge is here" Blurr announced as they entered. The black and yellow waiter looked up from a datapad he had studied before. "Well than" Blurr let go of Barricade's arm and stepped back through the door. "I go check if Jetstorm is ready" was the last he said towards Bumblebee before the door was closed again and Barricade was alone with the waiter.


	92. Chapter 92

The room was silent for a few seconds until Bumblebee stored his datapad in one of his subspaces and got up from his seat. 

He nodded towards Barricade and walked passt him and through the door Blurr had just closed holding it opend and gesturing that the Praxian should follow. Barricade frowned but did so , only to pause besides Bumblebee who stopped on the hallway after a few stepps. He proceeded to open the door labeld '3' and entered the room behind it.

This time Barricade didn't need to be asked to tag along, he wanted to know what was behind the doors since he walked down the corridor a few days ago. Once inside he closed the door and looked around. He was surprised. There was a part of him that would have taken bets that this was a drug lab or something along the lines.

But this here looked more like a fancy hotel room.

The centrepiece was a big fluffy bed, like the one in Jazz private bedroom. On the wall was a flat screen and a big couch was pushed against another wall, while several trunks were here and there. In one corner was a shower cabin just separated from the room by a see through glass wall and…

Bumblebee clapped his hands lightly, drawing Barricade's attention towards him. The moment the enforcer's optics were on him the black and yellow pointed at a little pile on the bed. Two slim boxes and a bottle were placed on the soft looking sheets and Bumblebee sat down and started to open one of the boxes.

Barricade just stepped closer as he received the other's text message.

//The boxes contain your chains. I'll help you getting this set on, since it can be very tricky for the first few times. While I get you dressed, you empty the bottle to top your energy levels up. It's not a strong highgrade, so you should stay sober enough. It does contain n8fly, though//

Bumblebee informed him while patting the empty space on the bed besides himself, waiting for Barricade to sit down as well.

The enforcer just stared at the mech who carefully untangle the decorations, only to shake his head. "I won't drink that… why would that even be necessary? My levels are okay…" He asked already starting he feel irritated. Bumblebee just heaved a vent, while putting the chains down, grabbing the bottle to hold it into Barricade's direction.


	93. Chapter 93

The room was silent for a few long seconds before Bumblebee produced the datapad he had used before. He onlined it quickly and typed something on it before he offered it to Barricade instead of the bottle.

The enforcer took it and turned it around only to see a open notepad application with a text written into it.

'You won't be able to make it without the n8fly. Right now you are paranoid and skittish. Even Blurr had noticed. Maybe the customers will complain because they don't like it and do you think Jazz would be happy with the two of us for that? And honestly the n8fly doesn't even have such a strong effect. You'll just be calmer.'

Barricade shook his head. "I… I just don't think it's a good idea. I don't want to loose control… Primus I'm not even sure that I know what I'm supposed to do tonight" after a moment he looked Bumblebee in the optics and added: "I don't think you would get in trouble for it, though. I mean it's my decision not yours"

Bumblebee just made a gesture indicating that he wanted the datapad back and swiped the screen the second he had it, only to write a new message on it. Barricade wondered why the black and yellow mech took it upon himself to even use the pad and not just send him a comm message. That seemed a lot easier.

'You are MY responsibility. If you cause trouble I will be the one responsible for it. Please. I know you like Jazz but as boss he demands the best from all of us and that now involves you as well. Regarding your roll tonight, I booked you as door service and waiter. You take care of the customers who wait for a private room and let them in. I'll answer you more questions while I get you dressed you AND empty the bottle'

Barricade stared at the new message. Something inside him really disliked the sound of this, told him to turn around and just go. But another part didn't wish to cause Bumblebee any unnecessary trouble… at the same time he really wanted to know now what was going on. And Bumblebee did promise him to answer his questions...


	94. Chapter 94

Barricade vented in slowly, hoping that he won't regret his decision later on. He gave Bumblebee the datapad back and took a seat besides the mech. Shortly after the bottle was offered to him for a second time. He hesitated but accepted it.

"But you have to tell me what I want to know" He demanded as he slowly unscrewed the highgrade. Bumblebee moved behind him and placed his datapad besides the enforcer, typing a quick 'yes' on the surface.

"Okay" Barricade braced himself before he took the first sip from the bottle. At least it was sweetened highgrade with a light copper flavour, he liked that. 

"Is this here… the n8fly in it addicting? Like the gold dust? Or does it have any other… side effects?" He wanted to know, shuddering lightly at the thought that he was already hooked at one drug. Needing two would not be something he wanted right now. _ nothing he could ever affort_.

Bumblebee worked on adjusting the first chains around the Praxians body as a message popped up.

//The n8fly is perfectly safe and user friendly. You get all relaxed and stopp worrying and actually allow yourself to be free. Not longer bound by societies guidelines, telling you what is propper and what not. It's hard to trace and does not have addictive properties, per se. But it's fun using it. Oh and the hangover is nastier than with highgrade. Nothing more that I know// 

Barricade nodded and took another larger gulp. He had to empty it after all… and it did seem relaxing… calmed his paranoia. 

"Okay. Okay... what about the private rooms?" He looked around for a moment. "What exactly happens here?" Another chain was added and Bumblebee didn't answer for the time he worked to get it fixed around Barricade's doorwings. 

This time Bumblebee used his datapad again. 

'It depends. See… not all of us had the luck to have a upbringing like you. Well actually Blurr was pretty successful. A racer. He didn't take the fame and the pressure to well, tough. Got a little highgrade problem… But we all have in common that we need credits because things weren't all sunshine and candied energon in our lives. 

This establishment and the rooms belong to Jazz and he has the connections. But we individually book the rooms. To live in them and to work in them. It's way cheaper than rent usually is, too. Everyone is free to offer whatever they want. But the tip varies depending on the offer.'

Barricade, who had taken another bigger drink from his bottle frowned. Then twisted around a little, to be able to look directly at Bumblebee. "Yes, Jazz said something along the lines… but what do _you_ do?"


	95. Chapter 95

After fumbling a little more with the body chains around the Praxian's hips Bumblebee urged him to get off the bed again, while he entangled another chain. 

Barricade stood up and looked at his already half empty bottle and took another long pull. He already had so much in his system, not drinking the remaining highgrade wouldn't help him in any way. 

After Bee was done untangling he took his datapad again and wrote another message. As he got up from the bed, too, he gave Barricade the datapad and kneeled in front of the enforcer, placing the prepared chain around one thigh. 

'What I offer depends on the customer and the pay. See, I made a dept some time ago and I need to make quite a lot to pay it back. All while still being able to pay for my room and all the necessary things a mech needs and wants. Like I said Jazz is nice but he doesn't do charity. Not making enough would mean to be kicked out or to take another job to make up for it fast enough. So I have to earn a very decent tip'

Barricade felt strange after reading the message and just watched Bumblebee do some more adjusting. Up until now the other had always seemed so good mooded and nice. But seeing that he barely managed… it made Barricade question everything he thought about the waiter do far. Still there was a part inside him who was more concerned about Jazz. Would he really do that yo Bumblebee? Or him? He pushed that thought far away a second later.

"So… let me get this straight. Jazz pays you… us, well everyone here to be nice to the mechs he probably takes credits from for offering the backroom as a safe space for consuming moonshined highgrade and drugs and an option to book his employees for 'whatever they are up to'..."

Before Bumblebee answered he looked at his work and seemed content with it. Then he got up from the floor and nodded, while chucking the bottle. 

"I won't do that. I… _I_ am not a w- a prostitute. I won't offer my frame up like that. I just need this job a month or two. As soon as I'm off the Gold Dust I will be back at my job with my usual hours anyways…" 

Barricade rambled, pulling at one of the body chains only to get his servo swatted away by Bumblebee who pulled the chain back again before he took the datapad and drafted another message before handing the pad back to Barricade.

'You don't have to offer up more than you want. What you have to do is sitting with our customers, smiling, chatting, offer to get them drinks and substances and accept their drinks and that some are rather touchy. Not all mechs are looking for more than that. The only thing you are going to miss out is what they would pay for it' 

Just after he was done reading another message popped up in his comm system. 

//If you accept a booking from a customer, they don't pay you directly. Running around with credits in your subspace, espacially while tipsy is a bad idea. It all goes to their bill to the house. In your case the room rent would be substracted before it gets added to your name //


	96. Chapter 96

Sitting back down on the bed's edge Bumblebee looked up at his charge until Barricade gave him a questioning glance. He still didn't get why the other switched between the datapad and the comm messages, but more irritating was the info he was given. He understood that having credits in one's subspaces could be dangerous… but having to pay for the room seemed a bit unfair.

But then… the others did the same, right ? And being the new one complaining about old rules seemed rude. And it wasn't like he would ever need to do book a room.

After emptying the bottle Barricade sighed. "Alright. Alright" he took a seat besides Bumblebee and stared at the ceiling. Contemplating. Taking his time to choose his words wisely. He didn't like the job but he didn't want to formulate anything in a way that would be hurtful towards Bumblebee or the others.

"I don't like any of this, if I'm honest. But I agreed to it… and I think I'll manage. It's for a short period of time and after its done I never will consume anything just partly illegal ever again… meanwhile I'll try my best to be the least of a bother as possible... fair?"

He asked while he stretched out on the soft covers of Bumblebee's bed. He meant what he said. The only thing that concerned him was how this evening would go. He really hoped that he was mostly left alone and the customers today would be busy with his co-workers. 

The Praxian knew that it wasn't fair to hope that the others got exploited like that but right now he wasn't sure if he would managed too much at once. Though… right now he felt more relaxed than anytime lately. Maybe the n8fly was a nice alternative to his tranquilizers? He had to read up a little about the substance tomorrow, then we could decide if it was worth the risk of putting another drug into his system from time to time...


	97. Chapter 97

They spent the rest of the time they had with polishing their frames, occasionally helping each other out where they couldn't reach all alone and Barricade really had to concentrate to ignore the warmth that started to spread in his lines as Bumblebee carefully massaged the polish into the plating of his doorwings. 

The… 'waiter' seemed oblivious to Barricade's little problem or simply decided to not comment on it. Afterwards they applied the covers over all of his service signs and were equally surprised how unnoticeable they were.

As their time was up Bumblebee pulled him along but stopped Barricade before they entered what the other called the 'sitting room'. A second later he received another message. 

// Remember: always smile, accept every drink, bring the customer whatever they ask for; if you don't know where you can find something comm me. Open the door /after/ checking the list I gave you, comm me if the mech behind the door is /not/ on the list. Excuse yourselfe before opening the door if you are tending to a customer. Don't tell anyone what you work besides this job. And whatever makes you struggle; comm me. And also remember: the more you allow the more you will make//

Barricade just nodded, thankful that the message was saved into his system. Just in case he needed a reminder at a point.

Bumblebee nodded as well before pushing the door open. As soon as he was in he started to set up things. He also onlined the sound system which played some solw popular tunes while he changed the light's configuration. Slowly the others came in as well, first was Rodimus who gave Barricade a slow once over again before sitting down on a soft armchair. 

"Nice look on you. I'm sure you'll get some nice drinks offered for just fluttering with those doorwings of yours" the raceframe complimented him. Before Barricade could react to it, though, the door opend again. This time Blurr entered with the blue twin. They, just like Rodimus, sat down. 

Barricade greeted both of them and recived a cheery greeting from Blurr and a small nod from Jetstorm. It was somehow frustrating that the airframe still didn't trust him. He didn't have any time to dwell on that feeling any longer, as he heared a very light sound. 

He looked at Bumblebee and the black and yellow nodded towards the door. After taking another steading vent Barricade nodded and walked towards the door to get into the hallway and let the first customer in. Just as he reached the emergency door he heared another door opend behind. 

He turned and saw how Jetfire and Drift walked out of it, or rather how Drift gave Jetfire a shove into the hallway and said something much to low for Barricade to hear it. A moment later the little episode was over and both disappeared into the sittingroom.

Barricade frowned but then remembered that he had a job to do. He would make sure to ask Bumblebee about it later, though.


	98. Chapter 98

The way the customers looked at him when he opend the door and walked them into the sitting room, reminded him of the stares he had gotten at work just after getting his new, fancy paintjob. 

He tried to ignore the uneasy feeling he got from it the same way he ignored it when the customers touched him when they told him that he should get them this or that, even tough every touch left a tingly feeling behind and let him feel a bit warmer. It didn't take long until the first mechs disappeared with Jetfire and Drift. Shortly after Rodimus was gone. 

Though the way that one customer had pulled Bumblebee on top of his lap without any second though made it clear that his 'mentor' would be gone soon, too. The thought that the black and yellow would be spread on his bed and allow this stranger to do whatever he wanted with him really troubled Barricade, as another unwelcome thought crossed his processor.

Had Bumblebee be paid to interface with him and Jazz as well? Sure Jazz had told him that the mech was just very willing and needy but there was the chance that said willingness had been bought… so it wasn't _really_ a lie from Jazz… he simply had left something out. 

The way Bumblebee arched into the mech's touches and smiled sweetly at him as the customer shared his highgrade with the prostitute, reminded the enforcer a lot of their times together. The reason Barricade nearly made a disgusted face, was due to another thing, though. It was one thing to drink a glass of highgrade paid by another mech… it was another to drink the highgrade from the very same glass. He never liked sharing like that, not even with his friends. Doing it with a stranger gave the Praxian a very repulsive feeling. But then… they all were seen as nothing but share ware by these mechs... Barricade included.

When their shift was over he would have to ask his now co-worker about his real motive for all of their times together. Then he would also have to apologize to Bumblebee about his comment about whoers being the only mechs taking it up the port willingly because they were too loose… But now he had to turn away and get to the door, again.


	99. Chapter 99

When he returned with not one but two customers in tow it was very hard to keep smiling and ignore how they talked about him. It was as if he wasn't there. They didn't even try to keep it down as they commented that it was nice to see a new _plaything_ in Jazz' stable. And that he made a great choice to go for a Praxian. Since, apparently those doorwings would look great while he was riding a spike. It made he plating flare.

He did managed to stay friendly and simply inform them that he was only working service and that he couldn't come with any of them since he had to take care of the door and anything else. 

They weren't too happy about that but not for long. One went for Blurr and one sat down besides Jetstorm. The latter shied away for a moment before he tried a small smile towards the broad mech who already had his servo on the flightframes thigh. But Barricade's attention was drawn from them as he was called over from the mech sitting besides Blurr.

"Yes. How can I help you?" He asked friendly and was promptly pulled closer by his wirst. As the mech started talking he was nearly near enough for their lips to touch. "A bottle of double filtred engex, three glasses and three cygars, it'd like the 'lunar3' kind I tried last time, you still have those right?" 

Barricade used his internal note system to note everything down but had no idea about the brand's of cygars they had. Up until now he was just told to get cygars, nothing more. 

He smiled at the mech while looking at Blurr wishing he had the mech's comm code. But even without a direct message his co-worker saved him by answering the question for him. With a cheerful laugh and a touch to the mechs arm to draw his attention "What a question! Of course we still have those. You have a real great taste if I may add?" He said and leaned close to the customer only to be kissed by the mech. 

That was Barricade's clue to turn around and get the requested items. Only to be stopped by the mech occupying Jetstorm. "Get us a bottle of Frizz to room..." "room 5" Blurr added for Jetstorm as the big mech got up and started to pull the other with him a cocky smile on his face. "Come on mech. The sooner we are in the sooner the fun starts" Jetstorm just smiled at him and glanced for a second to Blurr who gave a small nod.

The customer rumbled a laugh as Jetstorm obediently followed along. Barricade just nodded and left the room. Hoping he would have everything fast enough not to witness anything when he delivered the ordered bottle to the private room those two would be in.


	100. Chapter 100

But before he could get anywhere, he had to find the items the first mech had ordered, which wasn't as easy as he had hoped. It took him some trying until he found were the more expensive cygars were stored. As he scanned the order he was surprised by the numbers in his display and the engex wasn't cheap, neither. All together was worth a thrid of his monthly income at this place. 

When he gathered everything on a tray, he nearly dropped all items because the placement on his tray wasn't balanced enough. His spark still raced as he made his way to the private room, he really had to be more careful. His little mistake nearly got himself a very expensive puddle of engex and Frizz topped with broken glass…

"Room service" he improvised as he entered the '5', still praying that nothing was going on yet - it didn't help him at all. The first thing he saw, was the big mech's equally big spike which was licked and kissed by Jetstorm kneeling between the big one's spread legs while giving head. He nearly backed out on the spot again. 

The customer just laughed in Barricade's direction before he moaned again. "Like what you see, pretty? Just put the bottle down... hmm or the entire tray. The head of my spike could use some, ahh there, some more attention and, ah, I'd just love to shoot my load into your intake… Primus! You'll get as much as him…" 

Barricade's processor went blank at that. He had nothing to say or to do, besides stupidly standing there, staring. 

When he finally gathered himself he was more than surprised how thin his own voice seemed to be "S-Sorry. But I really can't tonight, I'd get in real trouble if I ignore the door... The boss wants to always keep one of us in service, to take care of everyone needing something" he explaind shyly. _Also this is gross and you are, too_ he added mentally.

The mech just shrugged and murmured a low "Too bad" but didn't press any further. The Praxian was finally able to access his motorfunctions again, placed the bottle on the floor and left the room. Back in the hallway he needed a few vents to calm himself. The worst of all was how his own frame had reacted to The display he had witnessed... while he personally hadn't liked it at all.

Shaking his head to clear his processor again he turned and proceeded to bring the other customer in the sitting room his order. Maybe he would leave with Blurr soon, too and he could take a small break to really calm himself? Relax a bit?


	101. Chapter 101

When Barricade entered the sitting room again, everything seemed rather calm, though. Well, besides the fact that Blurr's cover was gone and his legs were parted invitingly. It took the enforcer a moment to push his attention on the customer and not look at his co-workers equipment any longer. 

_Stay focused!_ He told himself as he walked over to the mech offering him the tray. The customer took two glasses with the expensive engex and gave Blurr one while he kept one for himself. Afterwards he did the same for two of the cygars. 

"Uhm. You want me to put the remaining order somewhere?" Barricade asked looking around, maybe he should carry one of the small side tables over to have the items close to the customer?

"Nah those are yours. Sit down. Let's just have some fun" The customer answered and patted the seat on his other side. While he had hoped to be able to relax, doing it with some one else around, _with engex and a cygar_ nonetheless, had not been what he had wished for.

Another problem was, that he didn't know what to do. Sure he was supposed to be nice and accept drinks, so he sat down, put the tray on the empty seat on his other side and took the engex. He simply didn't know what to do with the cygar. He couldn't smoke that. Didn't want to. He knew how easily traceable those were.

Maybe the customer wouldn't notice that he just left it on the tray. And the moment he disappeared with Blurr he would get rid of it.

"Go on, try it. It's a really nice treat every now and then" the Customer urged him, before he turned to Blurr who was visibly enjoyed his drink. "_You really like it, hm? Why don't you show good ol' Buzz how much and finger yourself for me?" _

_Barricade just took his first sip of engex, surprised to find it rather mild for the high percentage he had read on the bottle. He nearly spluttered, as he heard what 'Buzz' said to Blurr, though. _

_For a split second the Praxian had hoped that it was a joke. But no, there was Blurr, drinking his engex, playing with his own anterior node while Buzz was watching - engex in one servo, glowing cygar in the other. Barricade looked away and took a bigger gulp of the engex, already feeling the warmth and drowsiness it brought. This wasn't right. Nothing of this was... sure prostitution wasn't a bad thing per se… even if he wasn't particular find of it, but balantly asking another mech to do such a thing out in the open…was not okay._

_Barricade's optics were drawn back to Blurr as the mech moaned lowly. Only so that he could witness how Buzz pushed two of his own digits between the other's swolen folds, Blurr just spread his legs further. This time Barricade couldn't look away._


	102. Chapter 102

After a few pumps with his digits into Blurr's valve Buzz turned back to Barricade. "Here" the customer said as he put his empty glass in Barricade's free servo and pushed his cygar into the Praxian's lightly open intake before he could protest. 

Next, the customer pulled Blurr on top of himself and from the sound of it let his cover disappear as well. Barricade just had to look down to see what was going on, though right now Buzz' spike was 'only' pressing against the raceframe's folds with its shaft, not in the other. Blurr slightly rocked against it, leaning in closely to the mech he was straddling. 

"Wanna buy a teas or a fuck" Blurr asked lowly, voice smooth as silk, while his hip still moved slowly against the other's member. 

Meanwhile Barricade worked to not pull on the cygar but still vent in around it. Only to realize that he couldn't taste or smell any pot like usually. It was strange… but maybe this really was nothing but a very expensive unlaced cygar? He took a cautious pull, not liking it at all but sure not making out anything but the usual cygar aroma and flavour. 

"Hmm, I took some vitamins, and I'm really burning to get off for the first time. So how about you finish me off here for starters and we'll see what else comes afterwards?" There was absolute no hesitation from Blurr as he started to line himself up and ride the customer _right in front of Barricade_. 

The Praxian didn't know where to look but the sounds Blurr made caught him bad… and he hated how much his frame reacted. At the same time he felt growing strangely uncaring. Numb? But mostly warm. 

He was so fascinated by Blurr's performance, that he nearly missed the sound that indicated that another customer arrived. Shaking himself out of it as good as possible he got up and put the drinks down on his tray, only to wonder what to do with the cygar. He then took his glass, emptied it and put the cygar in before he left towards the door. Hoping he wasn't swaying as much as he thought he did.


	103. Chapter 103

The way towards the door seemed a lot longer this time than the last, and the way the entire hallway seemed to tilt to one side didn't make it easy to keep his footing, neither. He only had one drink… how could he be _this_ intoxicated from it?

As one of the doors on the hallway opend and Rodimus exited through it, Barricade nearly bumped right into him. He managed to step aside, only to walk right into the wall. 

It was only due to Rodimus' good reflexes, catching him and holding him up against that wall, that Barricade didn't tumble down to the floor after the collusion. But Rodimus' help caused an entirely new problem; the other's servos on his frame felt _great_ and Barricade couldn't do much but press firmly against the touch, even though he didn't understand what was happening and why. 

"Easy there" Rodimus tried to calm him with a chuckle. "You _really_ seem to have loosened up and enjoy yourself now, don't you? What did you have?" The question got Barricade thinking, but it seemed pretty hard to concentrate at the moment. "T-The same as… as Blurr?… I… the door, I have to…" 

Rodimus still steadied him but went quiet for a moment before chuckling again. "Yeah. Let me guess, you never had any hard stimulants before? Blurr said that one of our regulars got you to smoke a nice cygar with a substance that's supposed to help you getting in the right mood… the first few times it might be a bit intense, though…" His co-worker explained.

"Hmm, you know what, we do something else, you go in here, and I do the door, I'll clear everything else with Bee. Bed's already cleaned by the way" Rodimus informed him before Barricade was helped into the room and onto the bed. 

It was great to lie down. Barricade offlined his optics the moment he was alone and tried to focus. To make his mind up… on anything.

Drugged. He was drugged and drunk. That caused… all of this... And the way the sheets underneath him, on his doorwings, felt on his plating was absolutely amazing... just like the tingling he had felt as Rodimus had touched him.


	104. Chapter 104

Barricade's thoughts trailed off, again and again until he gave up to think all together. At a point he wasn't even sure why he wanted to focus… or on what. The only thing that did occupy his mind was the way his frame tingled and the annoying charge that was building up behind his panel.

The Praxian wanted to pop his cover open so very badly. Get himself off and get rid of the charge with one or two satisfying overloads. But he was still coherent enough to remember Rodimus' words about the bed just being cleaned. He didn't want to mess it up… he just had to get along with the others, the tension at his main work place between him and some of his co-workers was already enough.

Suddenly there was a sound catching his attention. He onlined his optics and tried to see what was going on, as he heard Blurr's voice. Was he talking to him? Then his co-woker had to try louder… because right now Barricade couldn't make out a thing.

"Hey there" called the other's voice now louder, clearer followed by the racer's frame which was now on the bed right besides him, pressing up against his side. 

"Bee agreed that I take lead here since he's still busy and the two of us got a nice offer" Blurr murmured right into his audio while one of his servos stroked down Barricade's frame, setting everything what it touched on fire. The dark mech just had to press up against it. Then the servo vent up again until it rested on Barricade's chin. 

His head was turned over, so that he was completely facing Blurr, his co-worker pressed his lips on Barricade's, drawing him into a slow but _very_ sensual kiss. 

Meanwhile Blurr's clever servo ran down his frame again, this time teasing cables between plating, rubbing transformation seams just right and finally ending up between the mustang's thighs, pressing firmly against his hot panel. Barricade moaned and whimpered, hardly keeping it together. As another voice pulled him partly out of his haze.

"Oh _that's_ great. Keep touching him there... But without his cover in the way"


	105. Chapter 105

It took Barricade a second to recognize the voice as Buzz', and realize that he wasn't alone in the room with Blurr. He broke the kiss to say… something. But the very moment his co-workers digits pushed in his hip joint his whole attention was back on him as a moan escaped him. 

"You want more of that? Why don't you open up and show how wet and needy you are… I'm sure your valve is aching to be filled and spread…" 

His cover was gone the second Blurr spoke those promising words, as soon as that happend Blurr's digits pushed between his valve lips, slowly. Barricade wasn't even sure if he had answered his co-workers question about wanting more... but he sure did. 

Another whimper came over the enforcer's lips as he cold _feel_ how he was spread open for a moment, before the digits moved back up to his anterior node, circling it lightly. It was more than enough to throw his processor into a loop and turn him into a needy mess.

"Okay. Okay" were the next words that made it through to him and he could vaguely feel how his legs were opend up more. He tried to focus again and realized that Buzz was now above him, how the other started to touch him… and Primus! Having even more servos on his frame was feeling great!

"Hmhmm, yes pretty…that's it" there was shifting and suddenly something pressed between his valve lips and against his opening. Barricade squirmed a little at the sensation before his hips were grabbed and something was pushed into his valve without a warning.

Slowly the connection formed and he realized that the something was the other mech's spike, and it meant that he was being fucked right now. By Buzz. Before he could even decide what else to do, but lie there and take it, digits were working his node and his world melted into pure want and heat again while his higher processor functions faded away.

It wasn't like anything else mattered. Right now the spike was doing exactly what he needed and every thrust pushed him closer to his sweet release, not to mention the charge that build from his node being worked. All he did was pressing against the frame above him, uselessly grabbing at mech.

But he didn't catch what else happened, as his lust driven haze drowned him deeper and deeper into sweet obvillion. In the end the Praxian could tell that he overloaded and from the sticky feeling between his legs the other mech… the one who aagad him... Buzz did, too… 

He onlined his optics confused and looked around, processor still sluggish and chaotic. But he had a bad feeling building up in his gut he couldn't pin point yet.


	106. Chapter 106

Barricade started to slowly clear up more and more, but his thoughts were still messy and making sense of anything was still way to hard for the enforcer, since everything around him was still spinning, which made it pretty hard to focus.

So he simply kept his optics off and nearly slipped into recharge as he heard the sound of the door being opend. He stirred lightly and onlined his visual feed again, just to groan from the pain it sent right into his processor. But he made out that a well known mech stepped inside the room. 

Bumblbee looked in his direction and nodded lightly as their optics met before the lights dimmed and he walked over to the bed and started to tug at Barricade's arm, trying to get him into a sitting position. 

//Come on. You really don't want any of that to dry on you.// 

Barricade scanned the message three times over, until the words made sense to him. His only reaction was looking down at himself, and the mess on his thighs and his lower region... he was also rather taken aback about the fact that he was still exposed... But closing his panel now seemed like a bad idea with all the fluids on his private parts. 

"I… I slept with someone. I-I just... I'm not sure 'bout his name right now…" He started only to be cut off by Bumblebee pulling more at the mustang's frame. Barricade realized that the other must have a reason to do so. So he decided that he would comply now and try to talk with the other later. Maybe getting sentences together would be easier then, too. Barricade now tried as well to get up but his frame wasn't cooperating too much.

//You interfaced with Buzz. He's a regular. Pays well, just wants to enjoy as many of us as possible but doesn't want more than having some willing mechs to get his spike wet with… now try to help me to get you in one of the showers//

Barricade tried his best to follow the black and yellow and read the message (understanding it took at least twice as long as reading it, though) while he fought the dizziness and his rolling tank on the way to the showers. 

But understanding the message and comprehending it were very different tasks. Especially with his processor subconsciously refusing to believe what he had been told. What he remembered. 

The warm water started to rain down on him and with it the realization that he was already inside a shower. The water caused him to actually sober up a little. But with that he started to feel worse; his frame ached, his processor pulsed with pain and he clearly felt hung over as well.

But most of all he started to feel _very_ tired. Luckily Bumblebee helped him out and did most of the washing for him. Barricade just leaned his head back against the tiles and offlined his optics yet again, trying not to focus on any of his aches.


	107. Chapter 107

Barricade woke from being lightly shaken. For a few long seconds he was confused to see Bumblebee in front of himself. Then his headache and everything else, crashed back down on him. He jerked roughly and shielded his optics from the lights from above, even though they weren't that bright and he wondered when he actually fell asleep.

A moment later the lights dimmed even more and a thin but soft towel was wrapped around his front. Before long a datapad was held into his face and it took the mustang a moment to compute the meaning of it and take it from Bumblebee to see what the other had to tell him.

'You have two options from here on: Either you get up and continue with the door and the hosting or you stay in a room and I fetch you someone else. Staying here and not doing anything is no option since it would mean that one of us has to fill in for you and miss out on getting customers'

Barricade frowned at the text. There was no way he would be able to continue with the door… moving around was simply a thing that seemed very impossible right now. But… he already started to feel ashamed of what he had done with that other stranger... Buzz. Even though he still wasn't completely sure what exactly had happend...

But only thinking about repeating the same action made his tank turn even more than it already did from the engex... especially since he hasn't plant to sell his frame at all while working here. And he still managed to turn himself into a whore at his very first shift. He. An enforcer. If his creators would ever find out any of this, they would probably disown him. But the worst was: if anyone at work would find out... because that would cost him his job and maybe even his freedom.

There was no way he'd ever agree to do that again... deep down something in him wondered if he ever agreed to it in the first place? He wasn't too sure...

"Bee, please, I can't do that… please I.. I'm not even sure... I just wanna-" 

All of a sudden Bumblebee held up a servo and effectively hushed Barricade's pleading. His co-worker held two digits at his audio next, indicating that he was comming with someone. 

His expression went from neutral to a concerned frown and before Barricade knew it he was pulled up again. This time a lot harsher than before.

//Get dry. Close your panel and take this. I'll explain eveything else later. I'll be back in a minute. You. Stay. Here. //

Was all Bumblebee commed him before he pressed a small piece of gelled energon into Barricade's servo and left him in a rush.


	108. Chapter 108

It took Barricade a moment to comprehend what he has been told. Still more confused than anything he looked down at the small gelled energon cube. If Bumblebee insisted like that to take it he really should. Like he should try to move, dry himself as well. But both tasks seemed so pointless right now. 

Something was going on outside of that door, and he should care. His natural curiosity should make him want to spy a little, or at least make up his mind about what might be going on. 

But there was nothing. No will or power to even lift his arm to get himself dry, or eat whatever he had been given. Looking down at the small jelly again he only realized that he didn't care what it was. He'd already taken so many things he wasn't supposed to. There was no way this was any worse… so he gather whatever willpower he still had and popped it into his intake.

It was bitter and coated his entire intake and throat in a unpleasant way. For a moment The enforcers was sure it would make him purge. But it did worse to him.

Without a warning everything he had done that very evening came crashing down on him in a very sharp clarity. What stuck out the most was that someone had payed credits to be able to sink his spike into him. And he had readily accepted it. Linked it. _He had been used_. Just like a pretty little frag toy.

Why had he been so, so, so stupid and accepted the cygar instead of just setting it aside? Why did he have to pull on it? If he hadn't done that he wouldn't have been too out of it to opend the door and everything would still be fine. He wouldn't have been too hazed... too drugged to stop what that Buzz mech had done to him so easily.

_He ruined it all_. Just like he ruined his chances in Praxus before he moved to another city. As much as he told himself and everyone else that he did it to get somewhere more interesting, deep down he knew that he ran from his failures. 

And now? Now he fucked up so badly that running wouldn't save him. He was hooked to the stupid drug, hooked to this place to make enough money… if he ever was able to even make it... hooked to his weakness. It wasn't like it was only his life he messed up neither. 

He could only guess what a bother he was to Jazz… or Bumblebee.


	109. Chapter 109

A quite sob escaped the Praxian's lips as he felt even worse, as he realized that he probably caused some of the others a loss by his behaviour. Especially Bumblebee. Sure he did have a mech… buying him. But besides that he had cared a lot for Barricade instead of earning credits he probably needed. 

And now? He still was being useless. Just sitting here feeling like the piece of scum he was. He stsrted to lightly pull at the towel draped over him frame and started to slowly dry himself up. Only getting up was nowhere near what he could do, though, not with the way his legs felt like pudding. 

He was just done drying and had leaned himself against the nearest wall, because the way every line in his frame seemed to be sore he really needed the break, as the door to the smallish shower cabin opened.

Bumblebee stepped through and closed it again before his optics roamed over Barricade's frame for a moment. He nodded approving and stepped closer offering the tired mustang a servo.

While Barricade didn't feel like ever getting up again he still accepted the help and tried to push himself off the ground as good as possible. It still felt like Bumblebee was doing most of the work, again, while he just struggled pathetically. As if that was not enough to demotivate Barricade, his legs gave after a few seconds and he only managed to keep standing because Bumblebee held him tightly against his own frame. 

//listen. We got some surprise guests. Business partners of Jazz. They didn't announce their plan to come by and the boss isn't here or anywhere near enough to come as well. I already contacted him though. Let's just say he isn't too thrilled. But most importantly the mech has his quirks and he's no one hthe boss wants around you. He will explain it to you tomorrow. You will be picked up by Trailbreaker in a moment and he'll escort you home. It's probably for the best, too, seeing that you aren't really in a working state. //

Barricade's spark burned at the words he read. While Bumblebee had been polite enough it was clear what his co-worker meant: Barricade had failed at his first shift. Enough so, that he was sent home early. Probably because no one wanted to risk that he fragged up even more, now that business partners of Jazz were here…


	110. Chapter 110

"I'll stay" Barricade insisted just before Bumblebee was about to propp the enforcer up against a wall after a moment of holding him. The black and yellow looked at him surprised but shook his head without answering in any other way.

"Please. I-I know that I didn't make the best impression and that I'm probably a bother, especially to you, but I really need this job! There is no way I gonna be able to make it without the extra pay... it's just. I'm a police officer! I'm supposed to follow the law and enforce it! And right now? I'm breaking more and more laws… Primus I willingly let a mech have his way with me for credits. It's... it's just too much and after all I've already done, I fragged up so badly that I'm kicked out and... and"

Bumblebee's hold on him faltered for a second and Barricade slid down the wall, sobbing and hating himself for it. For being so weak, again.

His co-worker kneeled down to him and a gentle servo patted the Praxian's shoulder, then it moved to his chin and Bumblebee tipped Barricade's head up. A moment later the other produced his datapad out of a subspace and waved it in front of Barricade before he started to compose a message on it and hand the device to the mustang before he got up and left.

'The day wasn't as bad as you make it seem. We had new hires doing a lot worse. The guests and what they usually demand is simply nothing that you want to mangage. They won't take a no once they set their optics on you. And they are very demanding. If you are concerned because you need a new hit... ask Trailbreaker. He can get you some. And you won't need credits to pay for it. I know he seems big and scary but he doesn't pack to much and he'll be done quickly. We'll talk more tomorrow'

Bumblebee waited a moment before he took his datapad back, gave Barricade another pat on the shoulder and left.


	111. Chapter 111

Rodimus was just done doing a little clean up in the Sitting room as the door chime rang again. Good mooded, he had his subspace full of nice items left by random mechs as they left for a fuck, he got to the door and followed the standard protocol. 

Only this time he didn't need yo check if those mechs were on any list, that didn't mean their presence here wasn't trouble.

//Bee. Listen up mech, we got visitors… you have any info about Sentinel showing up here tonight? Because he and some of his mechs are right in front of the door. Should I let them in? //

He nervously stood in front of the closed door, happy that it wasn't seethrought. HE really didn't like that those mechs had to be here while he was helping out in the club. But then; who ever liked working with Sentinel's crew? 

Finally he got word from Bumblebee. Not really daring to hope that he was allowed to send their visitors away, but maybe he didn't have to service them? He did manage the door right now after all…

//I just checked in with the boss. He wasn't informed about this and he is _not_ to happy about it, neither. I'm with you in a moment, let them in and get them seated and all. Don't mention Barricade. The Boss doesn't want him involved with Sentinel yet, said it wouldn't go well regarding his deal with Prowl… I'll have Trailbreaker escort him home in case some of Sentinel's goons are somewhere around //

Rodimus sent an affirmative and actually felt envious of Barricade for getting away like that. A moment later he realized that he didn't want to trade places with their newbie either. Whatever deal Jazz had with Prowl involving the cop, it probably wasn't going to be one the mech would come to enjoy.

Then he let their guests in and asked them to follow him, still hoping that he wouldn't be anyone's pick for the night. Neither Sentinel, nor his two bodyguard were worth the credits...


	112. Chapter 112

Bumblebee was wondering why all of this had to happen the very night he was in charge of the club's secondary business and Jazz was out of town to get something else sorted out. At least it was already pretty early in the new day and most of their usual were already there or already gone, or probably wouldn’t be here for the night. But just to be sure, Bumblebee place a special sign at the outside of the backdoor, which was rather irrelevant for anyone who didn’t know what was going on, but a tell-tale signal for everyone knowing, that service was over for the night. 

He also made sure that the door bell was offline before he made his way inside again. He had already contacted Blurr and Drift about it, while telling them to hurry up and get their current patrons out, as usual when Sentinel came. Bumblebee fully understood why Jazz had been pissed when he found out that the annoying mech would be Ultra Magnus’ heir. 

It was no wonder that the Polyhexian had made a few deals with Prowl regarding Sentinel, one involving their newest hire. Bumblebee didn’t know who he pitied more in this game; Barricade who was unlucky enough to be at the wrong place at the worst time, having caught Jazz attention that once night. Or Prowls younger brother Bluestreak who was nothing but a pawn his older sibling used to his advantage… 

The black and yellow still thought it was a dangerous game his boss was playing. Prowl was just too much like Jazz; calculating and always acting to gain the greatest profit for himself. Jazz probably planned to spread his control after Sentinel would be out of the game. Prowl probably did the very same, and with his brother in the lead of another crew… he currently had the better cards. 

Not that Bumblebee was getting himself involved with _that_. Right now he just hoped that this little visit really was nothing but one of Sentinels stupid, imprudent actions and not a part of a scheme set up by Prowl…


	113. Chapter 113

Barricade didn’t move from the spot on the floor where Bumblebee had left him. Still numb and scared by the other’s words. It wasn’t like Bumblebee had threatened him or anything; all he had done was giving Barricade an option, and that was honestly the worst thing his co-worker could have done to him right now.

Because now he had to make an active, coherent choice. Sure everything insides the mustang screamed _NO_. There was just no way that he would offer the big bouncer his frame for a dose of Gold Dust. He might have made a mistake earlier this evening with Buzz, but he had been drunk and high and all… Now he was sober. 

_Now_ he couldn’t fault any drugs for prostitution himself out, if he did so. 

But he wasn’t going to do it anyways; he still had one dose, which he would need to use as soon as he was home. And after that… he would have to take some of the money he kept aside to pay rent and get another dose. After he found out from where and from whom he could get a save one... 

Bumblebee said it wasn’t going to take Trailbreaker that long, though… _No, he was not a whore he wouldn’t… would not sell his frame. He couldn’t._

A moment later the door to the shower opened and he could tell from the large shadow stretching out on the ground, that it wasn’t Bumblebee who checked on him. Barricade turned his head lightly and saw how Trailbreaker looked into the hallway once more, before he stepped inside, leering at the seated enforcer, a half smile on his faceplate.

“We have to wait a moment longer before we get going, but Bee said ya wanna buy a hit anyways, and since this place is as good as any… you can’t imagine how often I jerked off to the memory file of Jazz fucking you on that table…”

Barricade felt like the ground had just disappeared from under him, wouldn’t he already sit on the ground his knee joints would probably have given right then and there. He was roughly pulled up and turned around by the bigger mech with an ease Bumblebee didn’t have earlier. Even if he wanted to fight the bigger mech, there was no chance he could. So it wasn’t like he was giving himself willingly, he just accepted his fate, he mused with a throbbing spark as his peds were kicked apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not respond yesterday after two long nightshifts with nearly no sleep, I kinda went out and spend the day in bed 🙈


	114. Chapter 114

A big, deft servo dipped between his legs, prodding at the panel Barricade had closed while getting himself dry. _After Bumblebee had washed away the evidences of the first time he had sold himself._

And now he would do it again Let that disgusting pervert stick his spike into him, just to be able to get his next hit. He wasn't better than the booster-whores who spread their legs for anyone and did anything just for a few meagre credits, uncaring if they where fucked over a smelly pile scrap or lying aft up in the dirty street.

He sobbed as he folded his panel away and a thick digit forced it's way into his dry valve. He didn't want to be like that. Didn't want to survive from hit to hit until his frame was so used up that no one would want him and he would end up in a ditch, with no one caring about it.

The other servo pulled at one of his body chains, while Trailbreaker stepped away from the shower wall. Forcing him to bend over of he didn't want the thin links to give. 

Instinctively the Praxian fanned out his doorwings for balance, while his servos tried to find hold on the slippery walls in front of him, while his legs still felt like they would give any second.

The digit retreated and the chain was let alone, as the servo was now placed around one of his hips, while something bigger than the digit was pushed between his folds and, after the second servo grabbed the other side of his hip, without a warming slammed inside his valve with a strong thrust. 

It hurt, alone from not being properly prepared, and the rough and hard pace the mech behind him set without any care. All he could do was to claw at the wall, while being in discomfort, trying to ignore the crude things Trailbreaker moaned while the mech had his way with him.

At least Bumblebee was right and it didn't take the bouncer long until he reached his climax. Barricade's tank rolled in protest as he felt the hot transfluid inside himself. 

"Oh I gonna have to buy you more often _officer_. You'r all nice and tight… but then the boss made sure you are, hasn't he?" Trailbreaker laughed and slapped the enforcers cover shut manually before pushing him headfirst into the wall, causing him to tumble down again.

"Clean your thighs, he have to go now, and my juice stays where it is until I drop you at your place. That is, if ya still want to get my end of the deal…" He rumbled while he stored his equipment back in again.


	115. Chapter 115

It was still very early in the morning as Trailbreaker had to half carry half drag Barricade down the stairs of the back entrance of the club. 

Still, not even the Praxian himself was certain if he shook because it was rather chilling outside or because of other reasons. But he didn't dare to think about it, or anything. He just wanted home. If he started to think about anything he would not make it home before his own mind would tear him apart, that he was certain about.

The bigger mech parked him again the building's wall and looked up and down the street, apperently waiting. Did he actually call a transport? Barricade wasn't sure if he should be relieved by that possibility or anxious.

Who was going to pay for the ride? Maybe it was a trick and the bouncer would want him to 'pay it back' the same way he already payed for his drugs?

But then, what difference would it make? Who knew maybe in a month he would pay his rent like that as well… or his energon… because that's where this was leading wasn't It? He would spread his legs for mechs like Trailbreaker who would tell him how much they loved to use him… 

_'You'r all nice and tight… but then the boss made sure you are, hasn't he?'_

Barricade glared in Trailbreaker direction while remembering the mech's words, as something started to nag at him. What did he exactly mean by It? Sure the mustang was still rather tight from Knock Out's service… but the way Trailbreaker said it, it nearly sounded like Jazz had been the one who had it done. 

But then… Trailbreaker didn't seemed like the brightest processor around town so maybe it was just him being stupid. 

As the enforcer heared a powerful engine pull up he instinctively shrunk back a little, still uncertain about what this would cost him. Trailbreaker walked up to the driver and exchanged a few words and a laugh with him before he turned, walked over to Barricade and grabbed him.

"The driver's a friend of mine, Doubledealer. The ride is either twenty credits or a blowjob. But if he complaints I'll get to you nex time we're alone... surprise, surprise - that is tomorrow"

The bouncer threatened with a wide grin as he pushed the weakened enforcer into the back of the transport before throwing a small plastic back in his direction containing a syringe with a liquid Barricade knew much too well. 

A moment later the door was slammed shut and the transport drove of.


	116. Chapter 116

Barricade just stared at the small plastic bag before he dragged himself and his 'pay' onto a seat. The moment he sat down he cringed. It felt horrible. It wasn't the soreness or the overall ache in his frame, but more the feeling of Trailbreaker's transfluid inside him that felt the worst.

Even with the bouncer not around anylonger he could not get rid of it. Had to wait until he was home. Just like that pervert wanted. Because he was not going to anger Doubledealer by opening up here and staining the seat. His driver was Trailbreaker's friend after all… so they would talk for sure.

So he just sat there, shaking without being cold, clutching the dose with the Gold Dust as if it was the only thing that kept him together until he arrived home. It probably was.

After a while he frantically started to search his subspaces. Collecting the spare credits he had here and there. Because he suddenly realized that if there was one thing he didn't wish to add to the list of things he did tonight, it was sucking a strangers spike. 

Who knew where it had been last or when Doubledealer had taken care of cleaning it the last time? His tank was already upset and throwing up because he was disgusted beyond his limits wasn't a thing that would help him with Trailbreaker's friend.

The bigger was his relief as he collected exactly twentysix credits. He decided to give his driver all, maybe a little tip would help him to stay out of trouble with the bouncer since it made it less likely that Doubledealer had complaints about him?

Soon after, Barricade started to really _feel_ the withdrawal and just wished they were home already. Out of habit he checked his internal GPS to see on which street they already where and how much longer the ride would take them.

The moment he checked and double checked his position and it finally dawned to him where they were, it was like his spark stopped spinning. 

He had no idea where exactly this drive would take him, but it was nowhere near his place or even his part of town…


	117. Chapter 117

Feeling that a panic attack was going to consume him with this new relevation, Barricade decided to do the only thing he could in this inescapable situation, he tried to battle one evil with another.

Sure what ever gruesome discovery lied ahead of him, was better met with all his senses unclouded by any substances, but if he got caught in his panic his chances were even slimmer as if drugged. And if he took the shot now, the most potent effect would hopefully wear of by the time he met his fate.

It took Barricade various attempts to open the delicate plastic bag, containing his shot but as he finally had it in his shaking servos, he clutched it close to his frame, dropping it now would be the worst case scenario. 

It was hard to concentrate, though, with his mind always telling him what horrible things would await him once they arrived wherever this drive headed to… A few more times he tried to ping his location again and again, but even though he knew where they were, it didn't help him at all. 

It wasn't like he could call for help; he was drugged beyond good and was just back from his undocumented job, where he had just sold himself into illegal prostitution, so calling his fellow enforcers was out of question. 

Jazz wasn't anywhere close by, Bumblebee had said so himself and chances that his co-worker could somehow help him out were non-existent. 

So he stopped to care altogether, until he remembered the small syringe in his servos. Right, drug. Even if… no whatever horrors awaited him, he would have this small chemical comfort. 

The Praxian bit the insides of his cheeks with his sharp teeth until he could taste his own energon, trying to get himself together like that for just enough time to get this done. His panic-fogged mind cleared slightly from the pain and the shaking ebbed away a little. 

It felt like the victory over a hopeless battle as he struck forward and pierced the small line in his arm with the thin needle and actually did it. Not wanting to waste any more time he pushed the liquid in, letting go of the vice like control he had just a moment ago to accomplish at least this. 

For the very moment all Barricade felt was the comforting, soothing warmth the fresh hit of Gold Dust brought into his system.


	118. Chapter 118

The first thing that filtered through to him was being grabbed by one arm and pulled out of the transport. He didn't even try to fight or even stand on his own, the Praxian simply collapsed at the mech's peds.

He did hear talking but couldn't care less about it so he didn't try to listen. He _should_, he knew it. That knowledge didn't change the overwhelming feeling of defeat that made him retreat more into his own mind. It robbed him every single bit hope to get out of this without more painful and humiliating things done to him.

Suddenly the mech behind him let go of his arm and the enforcer fell unprepared onto the hard and cold ground. That _hurt_. It sobered him up a little and he frowned in pain as he more felt than heared how another mech stepped towards him, before his world suddenly turned and twisted. 

Seconds later, Barricade finally came to the realization that someone carried him. He tried to focus, to recognise anything but all he could make out were bright lights above him and something that seemed like a dark hallway.

He could however tell that they stopped for a moment before the direction changed and he was brought into a room. The light here was even brighter than before and he instinctively offlined his optics as everything moved much too fast again. 

Was he falling?

The Praxian was tense, awaited sharp pain when his short 'fall' was stopped by a soft surface instead of ungiving ground. He turned his head to what he though was the side and dared to online his optics again, shielding them from the light with a servo. 

A bed. He lied in a bed. And in front of him two mechs, which he had never seen before, discussed something, too low for him to understand, though.

As one of them, from what Barricade could tell another Praxian, suddenly stopped. His gaze met Barricade's as he probably realized that Barricade was aware of them. A slim smile appeared on the mech's face as he started to come closer.


	119. Chapter 119

As the stranger reached out for him, Barricade shrunk back and down as if he tried to become one with the bedding underneath him. Not that he would be able to avoid anything like that - he was somewhere strange, far away from his part of town, at a strangers mercy... If this mech wanted him dead he certainly would not see another day.

But before Barricade managed to lose himsrlf in his thoughts and fears again the other Praxian leaned down to him and spoke. 

"There, there, it's all right. No one here is going to hurt you. Ah, well that little stunt in the hall didn't go well, sure, but Doubledealer never was a patient one and I'm sure he simply wanted to get back on his usual route fast… Ah sorry, I tend to babble a little, or so I've been told. Anyways, in certain you have _so_ many questions! Do you want to start? I can hopefully ease your mind a little, Barricade!"

The stranger sounded cheerful and enthusiastic. Something _he_ didn't feel like since this entire chaos started… Still the other's attitude didn't soothe his suspicious at all. It could be nothing but an act.

But was wasting this one opportunity to maybe gather at least some Intel about this situation smart? Maybe it would reveal _something_ useful in case he got away alive?

It took the enforcer two tries until his voice box finally cooperated. "Who…who are you? And why am I… here… where ever here is? I was supposed to go home… I did all Trailbreaker said I..I" 

Barricade stopped, remembering exactly _what_ he had done for the Gold Dust in his system. What he was supposed to do for Doubledealer if he didn't have any credits. Not that that mattered now, since his driver had other plans altogether.

The stranger sat down on the bed's edge now and looked down at Barricade. His smile still in place.

"I had you brought here because I have a thing or two I need you for. I consider this place safe enough. I have my contacts around here, and I'm certain that I won't be interrupted since its located remotely enough… but right now I'd rather keep the _where_ to myself… Oh and in case you try to comm someone, the building is shielded, just as a little heads up…"

The other Praxian continued to explain cheerfully, despite the dread that rose in Barricade.

"Now, what else..? Ah right, my designation!"


	120. Chapter 120

"My designation is Bluestreak. Sorry for not mentioning it earlier, I just forgot to do it, because I already knew yours, I mean my sibling really talked a lot about you… anyways, anything else you want to know besides those things?”

Barricade was hardly able to follow Bluestreak’s words and it took him a few seconds to catch the meaning of all the other Praxian had just told him. 

“Wait… who is your brother? Is he an enforcer as well…?” He asked, not really able to think of anything else. He didn’t have many mechs who would know him well enough to ‘talk a lot’ about him. So a co-worker from his ‘real’ job was the next best guess. 

But then; why would the sibling of a co-worker kidnap him? Or maybe… this was something else? Maybe he got caught by internal affairs and this was how it all would start of? But before he could go further into that thought Bluestreak laughed again.

“Nah, I think Prowler is as far away from being with the law as, well, your pimp Jazz is. Though, with you in his stable now he _is_ rather close with the law… if you see it that way” The Praxian mused for a moment, this time it was Barricade who interrupted him. 

“Wai- Wha- No that's not-! Jazz is _not_ my _pimp_! He is my… he… we see each other and I happen to help him out in his business tonight and… and” 

“And from what I know you already took… or, well, rather _were taken_ by… what? Two paying suitors? Three, if you count the bouncer in as well… and since Jazz had everything set up and all and got the most of the money… Jepp, makes him your pimp. But feel free to call him whatever you want”

Bluestreak shrugged and before Barricade could squeeze in a response , the other continued. 

“But back to your question: Prowl knows you from Jazz. They are like... business partners. As far as I know you already met another one of my siblings Crew members? Swindle? You know, the one who is in charge of selling these to you… ah… Jazz. Or did you only see First Aid so far? I'm not sure right now...

Bluestreak pulled out a small bag with three syringes of Gold Dust, waving it in front of Barricade before dropping it in front of him.


	121. Chapter 121

Barricade, who slowly but steadily cleared up mentally, just stared at the drugs in front of him while his thoughts were a mix of chaos, shock and shame. But mostly he had at least a dozend questions following Bluestreak's little monologue. 

Actually asking anything was hard though. Something inside him pointed out that he shouldn't trust the other Praxian. That Bluestreak was lying to him. _he didn't know anyone with the designation Prowl after all_.

Maybe he did know the mech but forgot? Maybe he was someone he met in Praxus? Maybe even someone _he_ had caused some jail time? And now his brother was here to take revenge?

But why did he know Jazz and from where did he know what happened tonight... maybe he had paid Trailbreaker? In that case he really should tell Jazz about it... right? 

But from where did he know about First Aid helping him after his panic attacks? And who was that Swindle mech? Though, there was something else bothering the enforcer even more… something he really needed to set straight.

"I haven't… Trailbreaker just… just took the opportunity when I wasn't in a position to fight back. And I didn't get paid for that…" well theoretically. He only got his hit... "And besides him… I… I was only with one mech. Just because I smoked something I shouldn't have… no one else! And this wasn't even supposed to happen! Jazz set me to go the door… not to..."

Bluestreak sighed and looked down at him… with pity? That wasn't what Barricade had expected from him, at all. 

"So you are saying that you have been taken while you were in no position to give consent" 

Bluestreak held his servo up, which was folder into a fist, just to raise one digit at his words. 

"_Then_ someone else fucked you and payed for it while you were out good… and in the end the bouncer took his fair share of you for a hit of Gold Dust.. oh and I happen to know that Doubledealer was promised a blowjob from your bouncer friend, too." 

With every mech added Bluestreak raised another digit, counting visually how deep Barricade had fallen in only one night. Suddenly the dark mustang deflated visibly and as everything was drawn out so very clearly for him he wanted to simply drown in his shame.

Bluestreak was silent for a moment, but as he didn't get a response he relaxed his servo again and reached for Barricade, lightly pushing his chin up while leaning in a little more. 

"Like I said… you are here because _I_ want something from you as well. I'm probably not much better than the mech's you got to know lately… but at least I'm going to be honest about it. So how about we start with that now?"


	122. Chapter 122

His fight of flight instinct told him to not let that happen. To either shrink away from Bluestreak and his unwelcome touch or slap the servo off his chin and push the mech away.

Barricade didn't do anything. He doubted that any form of resistance would stop his captor from doing whatever he had planned with him. 

After tonight's happenings he was nothing but a whore anyway… what was one more mech using him like that? And maybe if he complied he was deemed worthy enough to keep his pathetic live…

"Hmmm, you remind me so much of myself. You know, the way your empty optics just stare unfocused into my direction, facing nothing but your inner struggle. The way there is absolutely no reaction anymore… I mean I don't blame you. It's so much easier to space out and turn your entire attention inwards. But you know what I learned?"

Bluestreak's servo ran down Barricade's neck, only to stop on his shoulder. Then the other Praxian showed him over onto his back, there was still no resistance from Barricade. Bluestreak got even closer, looming over the mustang's face, the smile a bit less sharp.

"It might be easier to pretend that you have no choice. And physically that might even be true; being weak and drugged and trying to fight back a mech like Trailbreaker would never end well… 

But what's important, is what you do afterwards. Instead of being the frail, little _plaything_ who blames themself for everything and who tries to excuse all the abuse done to them… mechs like us have to _see_ the reality. Oh believe me it hurts. It tears you apart… that's what it did to me… and that's what it will do to you. 

But actually seeing the truth and accepting it. Accepting that the mech's we love the most are the ones who abuse us the worst… it's the only thing that's going to safe us from ending up like your 'friends' in Jazz little high class brothel…"

Bluestreak then turned a little, away from Barricade and his confused look, towards the door. Said door opend a moment later, just to be closed and locked again after two other unknown mechs entered the room. One held a plate in his servos, but from Barricade's position he couldn't even guess what was on it.


	123. Chapter 123

Bumblebee nearly bumped into Trailbreaker as the bouncer came back in, while the prostitute was busy bringing a tray full of expensive highgrade and drugs to the mechs in the sitting room.

The bouncer just looked at the goods and made an impressed whistling sound as he saw what was brought out for their guests.

"Nice. Sentinel sure knows how to party… too bad that it means that ya all will be busy for the night... did he bring his lovely fiance? It's fun watching that little Praxian bend over for him… by the way, it was fun to bend over _Jazz'_ little Praxian, too. Thanks for the tip. He's a great cocksleve!"

Trailbreaker rambled while escorting Bumblebee through the hallway up to the door to the sitting room. 

//Good that he was willing, it's better for him to have a shot, the way he looked he really needed it. You did get him home though? Like I told you to do?//

Bumblebee gave the boucer a stare that surely reminded him, that even with the prostitute's status towards Jazz, Bee still was their former head of security and as long as Jazz wasn't here, calling the shots. 

"Yeah, yeah, got him a drive home with a buddy who owns me a favour or two. No reason to get all pissy, now is it? There is simply no way he won't be dropped off at his place. My buddy is pretty trustworthy." 

Trailbreaker guaranteed and was left behind by Bumblebee after getting a curt nod from the black and yellow mech, before he entered the sitting room with the loaded tray. 

Insides Sentinel sat in one of their plush chairs, with Drift riding his spike while his scary looking companions just looked around with predatory leers on their faces, knowong all to well, that they would get a pick later, too. They were probably already planning out what they wanted to do with whom....


	124. Chapter 124

After the two mechs entered, Bluestreak's smile changed, Barricade realized as he looked from his captor to the others. The new mechs were, framewise, clearly recognizable as Kaonites. What caused Barricade to try to shrink back into the bed underneath him even more.

He knew he shouldn't have any prejudice against anyone just because of his origin, but most mechs from Kaon he had to do with in his field of work, the real one, were dangerous troublemakers.

And from the look the golden-yellow mech was giving him, these two weren't so much diffrent…

Bluestreak turned back to him, clearly feeling the trouble in Barricade's field. The enforcer simply didn't have the energy to try to hide it and it wasn't like he had to play brave for anyone… 

"Don't let Sunny get to you, he always looks like that… well most of the time. But he's no one you have to be afraid of. Ah, yes, I should properly introduce those two shouldn't I? Makes things easier. These nice mechs are former pit fighters. My dear sibling purchased them for me as kind of body guards… or well something along those lines. They are brothers as well, twins. The red one is Sideswipe and the angry looking one is Sunstreaker"

Barricade didn't feel any less worried after Bluestreak introduced the others. Kaonite pit fighters… there was no chance for him to get out of here with those two staying guard. It also nagged at him that Bluestreak had just told them that those mechs were bought... like some kind of merchandise.

With a small waving motion with one of his servos Bluestreak got the Kaonites moving. Barricade tried to brace himself for what would happen to him now, hoping he maybe would not be awake for most of it. Just like he wasn't while his frame had been used by whoever had had him after Buzz…

"Thanks" the other Praxian said as a small device was handed to him from Sideswipe. The enforcer tried to recognise if it was something he knew but couldn't place it. It looked like something medical, though. Bluestreak took a few more things from Sideswipe and it looked like he was preparing said device with some scary looking tools for Primus knew what.

"Okay. I won't lie to you, this is going to be nasty. But you'll thank me later for it…" 

Bluestreak gave him an apologetic wingtilt as Barricade realized that Sunstreaker was walking around the bed.


	125. Chapter 125

Before the enforce could comprehend the lingering danger in the other's words, Bluestreak moved on top of him, pinning Barricade down with his weight now on the darker mechs hips.

Just seconds later his wrists were grabbed, one from Sunstreaker on his right and the other by Sidewipe on his left. This did cause a reaction from the captured mech, who's panic rose anew.

"Please, I-I don't! I don't know what this is about! I have no idea what you are talking about or what you mean. Please don't hurt me. Please"

His physical resistance was rather short lived. He simply had no chance against three mechs. Especially with two of them being professional fighters. So his struggling was only short lived.

"Shhh. It's all right Barricade. There is no reason to be scared. In opposite to the others I don't want to harm you. But getting this installed will require you to hold still even though it won't feel great. As soon as I'm done you will be released and we will continue… I've even got a treat for you. I promise"

Bluestreak stroked softly down his sides. Barricade was still tense and scared, though, but realized that begging would not help him so he bit it down and just hoped for the best, trying to keep down his sobs, praying to a god he didn't believe in, that it would be over soon. 

Bluestreak felt him up, digits prodding and poking under the edge of his chest plate until he stopped with a low "there!" The digits were soon replaced by the tip of the device. Just that Bluestreak didn't just press it gently against whatever he had found there, but forced it against it until something snapped and gave.

And that truly _hurt_. Barricade would have screamed, but a second later his vocalizer was shorted out due to a even more painful electrical shock that burned though his system.

The entire experience lasted a few torturing seconds until he was finally pulled out of it by his system shutting down.


	126. Chapter 126

His processor _hurt_ as if he had tried to break down a wall with it. Maybe he did? No, no that wasn't it… slowly everything came back together.

He onlined his optics and nearly jumped up into a sitting position, groaning a second later because everything felt sore… by now that wasn't new for him though.

Slowly Barricade looked around only to find his captor and his scary bodyguards sitting at a table at the wall opposite the one his bed was placed at. Seemingly looking at something. A holovid or something.

Sideswipe was the first to turn and notice him, he tapped Bluestreak on his shoulder and said something to the Praxian before he turned as well.

"Barricade! There you are again. You took your sweet time, even got Sunny concerned enough to check on you _twice_. He said that it never happend or at least that he had never witnessed a mech offlining from it but you did go through a lot tonight… but hey all is good now that your awake again!" 

Bluestreak said cheerfully as he got up and came closer, a small dark cube of energon in one servo.

"You must be like, super thirsty, this is medical grade so you'll feel less shitty after it hits your system, too. Believe me otherwise you would feel pretty trucked."

The other Praxian explained with a grimace. Barricade was relucant to take the cube but his energy levels were low… still he had to know what just happened to him first! Especially because he could still feel some pressure from underneath his chest plate. As if something was still stuck there. At least he didn't feel like he had been taken advantage of in any other way…

"What have you done to me? And why does it feel so strange" He touched his chest were the pressure was the most uncomfortable. "What is that? Why are you doing this to me? Please I… I just want my live back. Please… " 

Bluestreak took one of Barricade's servos and placed them around the cube. 

"I know. I really do. This must be a very... overwhelming situation for you. But like I said before this is for your best as well… and if you work with me, play your part in this… you will have it back, your live… About the device I installed. It's something like a portable infusion pump. It's already stacked with a mix of concentrated chemicals, the same used in GD, like this it would probably last you for a while. 

But more important is why I think that the two of us will profit from this...


	127. Chapter 127

"Ouch that looked like it hurt… poor him. His fear was so tangible… it was the only thing I could make out in his emf. I mean I remember being scared too but I at least knew that I could trust you…"

Bluestreak slowly climbed down from the motionless frame underneath him and off the bed throwing the part of the equipment that was only needed to install the device in the tray.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe did a short check on Barricade and trailed after the doorwinged mech who took a seat at a small table before he activated a holovid, showing diffrent rooms of Jazz establishment. It took the Praxian a moment to find what he was looking for. 

"Ah great. There he is again. Sticks his spike in every valve and then wants me to have it too… Only Primus knows how I got away without catching anything from him, yet…" 

Bluestreak made a face and Sunstreaker started to run his servos over the smaller mechs shoulders massaging lightly, while Sidewipe took a seat besides the disgusted mech.

"At least he is busy most of the time? And when he is around _sadly_ you processor is also 'aching' an awful lot… what keeps him away from you most of the time" 

The red ex-fighter tried to calm Bluestreak, who took the mechs big, rough servo with his slimmer, fine one. "And it will be over soon enough… I know. Now that we -hopefully- have a mech in Jazz organization as well this all should start to work out… As soon as he wakes up we'll tell him about the EPIP"

Sideswipe nodded as Sunstreaker chimed in.

"I think… it might be better to not tell your new 'friend' the entire truth about the pump. Sideswipe and I didn't know that the it wasn't providing us with the drugs… and it was pretty easy to get used to that and not crave the real deal anymore...was also easier and cheaper for our owner to handle us with it… for you it seemed harder. Maybe because you knew that you didn't actually got anything but a electromagnetic stimulation that makes it real enough to fake it for your spark and frame… but you still knew in you head that it was not real…"

Bluestreak took a moment to over think that. After a while he nodded slowly. 

"Yeah I remember… I didn't have any withdrawal symptoms and I felt good but I still really wanted a hit of syk from time to time... But what else could we tell him?" 

He looked back and forth and soon all three were nose deep searching the datanet for ideas.

"Hmm here is a device that might work… see it's usually used to store concentrated chemicals for chonical illnesses..."


	128. Chapter 128

For a few long seconds Barricade was silent, computing what Bluestreak had just told him. He knew those pumps, a class mate in police academy had one because he needed constant medication for keeping his energon thin enough to not clog up his lines and, well, kill him.

And now Barricade had one himself… though the purpose was wastly diffrent.

"Why?" Was the only thing that came to his mind. Sure Bluestreak had already told him a few times that he wanted to help him but his true motive to do so was still a mystery to the enforcer. _And Why he had been kidnapped and brought into a shielded building, far away, too_

"Like I mentioned… you are being lied to. Used. Jazz… isn't what you think he is and his interest in you is not a romantic or physical one, like you might think… it's only about making profit using your frame and the fact that you are an enforcer-" 

"That's nonsense! He never asked me to do anything... like the things that happend tonight! He… He was there after I had called him late in the evening after I nearly broke down while grocery shopping! _Jazz_ offert me an opportunity to make some very needed credits after... after things happend! _Jazz_ was the one who saved my life! Who spend his credits and time on me while I was an useless mess!"

Barricade didn't know what agenda the other Praxian had against his lover but he sure wasn't going to let Bluestreak manipulate him like this!

"And when did all that start?"

Taken aback by the calm and simple question Barricade resetted his optics in surprise. "What do you mean..?"

"All your problems? The panic attacks, your little accident in that alley, your drug addiction… isn't it strange that everything started out only after you got … 'together' with Jazz? And that he always had a way to help you out right at his servo? _Think_ Barricade! You are a cop! You are smart… try to see everything without the emotional attachment… And after all I _do_ intend to offer you some proof if you accept to take it…"


	129. Chapter 129

"B-But. That… he…this can't be… Why?"

The footage had to be wrong, fake… the things Bluestreak had just shown him, the audio recordings he had listened to… it couldn't be true. Jazz would never talk about him that way. Would never… right? Jazz loved him. Or at least liked him… right? _Right_ ?

But everything looked so damn real. He even remembered some of these days, partly, but whenever he couldn't tell what had happend because he and Jazz were separated or he… was missing parts of his memories because he was intoxicated, or at least though he was, things were… off. Dark. Jazz was... different. 

Bluestreak who stood behind him had his servos lightly on his shoulders, giving him a light squeeze while humming lowly.

The enforcer watched as a black and white Praxian abused him, until it was so much and he paused the footage, looking away, shaking. Seeing himself like that... It was... He couldn't tell. Didn't know how he was feeling right now. 

"Why… why are you doing this. That... That mech. He is your brother… you… you…" 

Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing seemed real. How could he tell what was real and what not? After all, when -if- he believed Bluestreak, then his memories had been corrupted. Altered. Stolen. 

"I was like you... You know? My sibling, Prowl, always was so sweet and friendly and told me all those nice things… He demanded a lot from me but always told me he was looking out for me. Doing it for me. Only that he slipped one day. And I started to slowly question things. That's when he got Sunny and Sides to keep me 'safe' or rather to keep me in control. It just didn't work out for him the way he intended..." 

The other Praxian leaned down, placing his forehead lightly against the top of Barricade's head.

"First I just wanted to get away. Put as much space as possible between Prowl, all of this and me. Well, me and the twins. But then... Running away seemed so pointless. I realised that we'll never be truly free... not as long as Prowl and his businesses partners had any power..."


	130. Chapter 130

Somehow Bluestreak's emf mingling with his own managed to calm the enforcer a little. And listening to him made Barricade think less about himself. Helped him to ignore what he just found out about his life… about his lov- about Jazz.

"So you want to somehow take that away from them? Their power? I… See I didn't even manage to safe myself, in opposite to you… what by Primus' name do you want from me..?"

Because right now the dark Praxian felt like he was the most useless thing in on Cybertron… or even in the entire universe… he failed to notice all the warning signs that now glared at him.

_He_ should have known. He learned all about this in his classes at the Praxian police academy. But the only thing he did was fall for the other head over wheels... Let himself being used. Exploited. Whored out. _He_ was -

"Actually _you_ are going to play a very important role in this. While Jazz isn't my primary target, he isn't much better than my brother… those mechs he is offering? Not a single one is there because they want to... They are victims, just like we are. But now that you know what's going on, before Jazz got you too deep into it, you can do something. You are back in charge of your own life, that is, if we work together… that's what you wanted, right?"

Barricade nodded slowly. Of course he wanted all of this to stop… wanted to never have to sell his frame again. 

"But… won't he know? If I don't get back to the club… won't he come and get me?"

Bluestreak vented out slowly. "He would. That's why you can't do that… you'll have to stay low and get back to work today"

Barricade jumped up from his chair and shoved Bluestreak away in the process. Turning to the other Praxian who just managed to catch himself before he fell to the ground. 

"There is _no way_ I'll ever go back and... and do any of that, _ever_ again!"


	131. Chapter 131

There was a long stretch of silence between the two Praxians. Just as Bluestreak looked like he would say something he seemed distracted and glanced towards the rooms only door. 

Barricade was certain that the mech's kaonite bodyguards would burst through said door any second but none of that happend. Instead Bluestreak approached him slowly.

"They heard your little outburst and Sunny checked in if everything is alright in here" He explained while picking up the chair Barricade had thrown down while jumping up from it. 

"It would be a lie to say I didn't absolutely estimated that this was a possible reaction I would receive from you" the other Praxian stated with an even voice before he looked up into Barricade's optics again.

"And I fully understand it. I, personally, hate every single second I have to spend with my _beloved_ conjux to be. Whenever he touches my plating it feels like acid rain is dripping from his digits. But you know what? It would still be that way if I would be just a pawn in someone else's power game. Unaware… Unwilling… but now? Now I'm in control. I know I have to endure this just a little longer… just to let them think that everything is still the way they want it to be. And then? It will be over. Forever. And they… all of them… they will _pay_ for every touch, every time they hurt us, every humiliation they put us through"

Even though Bluestreak didn't even raise his voice and stayed completely calm and kept his small smile in place his field was livid. Barricade could only imagine what Bluestreak must have been through to hate that Sentinel mech and his own brother that much… still he wasn't like that… he couldn't…

"That's why you are going to go back. You either take control and keep a tap on who does what to you or they are going to do it anyways. Just then, it won't be you in charge, it will be them raping and exploiting you until There is nothing left and you'll be thrown away like a broken toy… take your pick Barricade"


	132. Chapter 132

"But how about I show you just how satisfying it is to get back to those who wronged us?" Bluestreak continued as Barricade didn't reply. The silverish Praxian's smile turned… wicked, dangerous. And for a moment fear rose in Barricade, causing him to back up into the table behind him.

"You know Sideswipe had a little talk with your driver after he delivered you to this place. Wanna know what his plan was? He told Sides that he was going to see if you had any money on you… and after he got what ever credits you had on you? He would have demanded that blowjob he was promised by Jazz goon..." 

Bluestreak turned the chair he was still standing by and sat down on it the wrong way around, leaning his chin on top of hands resting on the backrest, looking nowhere in particular.

"He also told Sideswipe, that whatever your answer would have been he'd have his fun with you, one way or another. And that's still his plan, too. You know he's still waiting for us to be done with you, so that he can drive you home and rape you afterwards…"

Bluestreak paused a second and now his optics were a slightly different shade of blue, Barricade realized as they now looked directly at each other.

"I'm not entirely like my brother and your _lover_… I at least can offer you a choice. I'm even going to tell you that's not the best… but it's up to you anyways. If you take all what you know now but refuse to do anything about it, you are free to take that ride back home and see how it ends for you… or you decide to take me up to my offer and work with me. In that case I'll tell my mechs to get Doubledealer insides and then _you_ are In charge of what is going to happen to _him_"


	133. Chapter 133

He shouldn't even consider doing such a thing… he was an enforcer. He should follow the law. Enforce it. Not take justice into his own servos. Not let anyone talk him into doing this...

And still… every time he hit Doubledealer's face with his clenched fist, it felt right. This mech had planned to rob him and afterwards force him to interface with him. He deserved the pain. Deserved to be chained up to the ground so that he had no chance to flee from Barricade rage. Just like he wouldn't.

Even the ache in his servos after every hard hit was somehow … satisfying. It was a way to punish himself as well. For being an idiot. And feeling the pain physically made it way easier to ignore the pain within him. 

His next hit sent the bleeding mech to the ground, like many times before just that he didn't rise again like he used to.

Barricade staggered a few steps backwards, only now realising how much the entire thing had worn him out. He took a few long vents before he looked to Bluestreak and the other's, questioning. Did he..?

"I'll check on him" Sunstreaker mumbled after Bluestreak gave him a nod. For a few seconds Barricade's spark was spinning a little bit faster. Did he really kill a mech in a fit of rage?

The golden Kaonite kneeled in front of the downed mech and did a few things Barricade couldn't see. "He's out good and won't wake up for a while" he then stated without any emotion tainting his voice. 

Then the ex-fighter turned to the mustang, expression still completely neutral. "You wanna finish it?" It took Barricade a double second to compute the request and the seriousness of the question.

"I…" Barricade shook his head looking away "I don't think I…" Bluestreak was at his side instantly giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "It's all right… you did great. I'll take care of everything else. And I think we should grab you another cube of medical grade and get you a safe transport back home…"


	134. Chapter 134

The only thing accompanying him in his dark and quiet bedroom was the odd pressure in his chest from the new device placed under his plating.

He was still exhausted and tired, his digits still hurt, too… And he knew he should try to rest the few hours he had until he'll have to get prepared for his job. His real job. The only job he would have as soon… as soon as this nightnare was over.

But Barricade's mind still raced as he stared at the ceiling of his own small bedroom. No. Recharge was nothing he would be able to do right now. He also knew that if it wasn't for the rerouters Bluestreak had given him before he left that place, he'd probably be deep into a panic attack right now. At least that was blocked out...

He let his head roll to the side, overlooking the chaos that the room was in. The chaos he had caused right after he had been brought back home by a transport organized by Bluestreak. 

He had only stopped wrecking his things because the neighbour who lived in the flat under his had complained and threatened to call the cops. He didn't even remember why he'd done it. It just felt right… he'd felt angry… not that his things had done anything to him to deserve it. But _he_ had. 

The very day he'd fallen for Jazz… he'd fucked it up so very badly. And besides all the shame and locked up anxiety there was anger. White hot anger, which wasn'tsuppressed by the rerouter. He was angry about his own foolishness. About his blind trust. About letting himself being pushed to take drugs.

But now that he let it out he felt... empty. He should at least clean up when recharge was nowhere near. He should make plans… should do… something. But right now there was no strength left in his frame. Or his mind.

Biting his bottom lip Barricade shook his head. No. That wasn't fully true. A small part of him was actually very much aching to be acknowledged. His spark. 

A small sob escaped him. It felt so wrong… made him feel week and stupid. But his spark was screaming in pain. He shouldn't feel sparkbroken. Not because of Jazz. Jazz never even considered him as more than a thing.

And still here he was. Sobbing in his dark room, sparkbroken. Just like when he still was a stupid youngling and his first 'lover' broke up with him. Only now he was alone, with no one to share his grief with...

A small vibration over his sparkchamber made him pause his sobbing for a second, surprised. Right. Bluestreaks device… he looked at the compact datapad the other Praxian had given him as instrument to safely contact him whenever he needed to. 

Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought he was…


	135. Chapter 135

The first thing he did at work was making sure to get the monitor duty post. Which wasn't all that hard, the mech he approached only looked him over and nodded after he asked. The other even told him that he looked like scrap and that he better get some rest while he 'watched' those screens. 

The second thing was getting a few cubes of strong, hot energon from the kitchen. He also dug into the tray with the energon treats some mechs always brought along from home.

He then made a short visit on one of the open supply rooms got some things from there as well and started his 'work' shift with the free food he had gathered.

His tank really needed that after all he had ingested yesterday... or rather today night. So after setting himself up in the smallish room filled with monitores he indulged in all he had and munched up on it slowly. The only reason he was not completely hung over though, was probably due to the medical grade Bluestreak had given him. 

After he got thorough everything he took a small stick out of his subspace he had gotten out of the supply room and turned it between his digits. It was a standard one-use full spectrum drug test. 

Besides that he had gotten himself one of the spare datapads, picked one that was already pretty battered since he would have to throw it away afterwards - because by his luck someone would stumble somehow over the reading and connect it to him - and he didn't wanted to waste a perfectly new one. 

He hesitated a little longer before he made sure that no one was near the monitor room before plugging the device into his system. 

Meanwhile he onlined the datapad and waited for both devices to be ready. Hoping that he would be, too. Because while he knew that not knowing what was in his systems wasn't going to make it any less real, but at least he could be blissfully unaware…

Because being unaware and ignoring all those red flags had gotten him so far, hadn't It?

No he would do this. Research the substances and hope the advices Bluestreak had given him about how to survive the night would be enough to make him stick to the plan.... And in the end make those mechs pay… the same way he did with Doubledealer at Bluestreak's place…


	136. Chapter 136

It would take a while until the scan would be done, the full spectrum ones always did… but up until now Barricade had never used one of those for himself. And it felt so strange to do it now and not just to test it but because he actually had to know what was inside his lines. He also knew he had to be carefull with the test… if it came out positive and someone caught him, it would not go well for Barricade. 

The enforcer snorted at that thought. 

_As if there was a chance it wouldn't turn out positive… the only question was how much and what exactly it would show him._

He already dreaded the answer and tried to keep himself occupied by staring at the screens without actually seeing what was happening on them.

Finally there was a small beeping sound that pulled Barricade out of his thoughts, indicating the device was done and ready to be unplugged and checked. Without hesitation he pulled it out of his maintenance slot. He did however take a few long seconds before he had gathered the mental strength to plug it into the waiting datapad.

The moment he did, he went through with it the same way he did when he was checking someone else's reading. And truth be told… no one knew that this was his, right? If someone did catch him… he could pretend to do some datawork that was still left unfinished from another shift? Other officers did that all the time.

As he arrived at the part where he had to type in the subjects designation before he could see the reading, he hesitated before he took a long went trying to ground himself to think.

_'You are a smart mech'_ Bluestreak had told him. A smart mech who made a bunch of horribly stupid decisions lately… that didn't mean he could not make a smart one now.

# Designation: Doubledealer #

He finally typed into the datapad right before finalising the process. Shortly after the entire analysis opend up for him. Showing him more information that he, as a simple enforcer, could understand. What _was_ important for him, and easy to understand, was the paragraph with the drugs listed by name.


	137. Chapter 137

Barricade would have been impressed by the sheer amount of different substances that apprently were in his system, if it would not be for the fact that it was, well, _his_ own readout.

He would have guessed that, including the Gold Dust, it might be three or four diffrent ones. Never would the enforcer have thought that there were actually seven different drugs involved…

# 336 Gold Dust ### 23.760 ppl  
# 127 N8fly ### 14.437 ppl  
# 114 Cyberweed ### 08.651 ppl  
# 760 StimV ### 02.106 ppl  
# 554 Syk ### 00.653 ppl  
# 443 Voltrol Rerouter ### 00.045 ppl  
# 225 Citrix Class B ### 00.004 ppl

He did know most of the substances by name, could tell that at least two were actually allowed medical products. He still wondered how most of them ended up in his system… but with all that was still evidently there, it was no wonder he wasn't feeling too great. 

He picked each drug and went through the attached explanation for each, even the ones he already knew. If he only found out a little more than he knew before, it might help him out later. 

And while he was at it he plugged his personal standard drug test in as well. It had the same spectrum the tests they used for spot tests had and he just needed to know what one of those would find, if he would get tested…

With his concentration back to the readout at servo he carefully went through every text, frowned whenever one of the possible side effects would be anything lethal - Syk, for example, had a rather long list of possible ways to die from. And someone had just given it to him… Or he had taken it while he was out of it. Either way it wasn't something he wanted to repeat tonight. 

Just like he didn't want to go back to the club tonight… but it wasn't like he had a choice regarding _that._


	138. Chapter 138

The second test came out with only three substances; the pot, the n8fly and the Syk. It still would end badly for him if he'd been tested but at least the thing he was seriously hooked on didn't show up… So if he was more careful he could at least try to avoid to ingest a cocktail like last night… he hoped and then maybe get a clear standard test.

For tonight he would try the tricks Bluestreak had told him about and see how far he got with those. 

_ He would still have to be 'nice' to the custumers. To those lowlifes who came to Jazz' place paying to be able to drug and… sleep with the mechs forced to work there_

It was shocking to think about it like that. To now know that the others there weren't working for the mech he used to love because they wanted to but _had_ to. Were somehow forced into prostitution. 

And now that he thought about it, the scene he remembered from last night made so much more sense… The twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm were new at Jazz establishment, too, the others said. What might mean that they were as happy with it as he was… and the others? 

Blurr seemed good mooded but up until now he was drunk whenever he saw him while Drift seemed always on _something_ both could be the mechs' coping mechanisms or the way Jazz hooked them to the business… just like him with Gold Dust.

And Bumblebee? He was behaving strange if Barricade really thought about it… the enforcer simply couldn't pinpoint what it was, what kept him in Jazz… _possession_.

But he liked the black and yellow mech… and he liked him enough to want to know. To find it out and help him. Help all of them... It wasn't fair that he was getting help while they didn't…


	139. Chapter 139

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not interacting yesterday and probably today. Migraine. Thanks for your comments though 😚

The time he spend researching and musing in front of the monitors went by faster than usually while being on monitor duty, soon he had only two more hours left. But then; he had actually sonething to keep himself very occupied with for once.

The only thing that was a problem, were the waves of anxiety that occasionally washed over him. He was constantly torn between anger, determination to get everything set baxk to normal and being miserable and on the brink of tears. 

At one point he just needed a small break and decided to leave his workstation to go into the small kitchen area, to maybe get another cube of warmed up energon and a few treats. That might help him clear his head a little, at least until his shift was over. 

And after the first gulp of the warm, sweet energon ran down his intake he was able to relax for a moment. He picked through the free treats and grabbed a servo full of aluminium puffs before he went for the monitoring room again, as someone called out for him in the hallway. 

Hesitantly he turned, not able to put a faceplate to the voice just like that. "Oi, Barricade help me out for a second?" 

Even as he looked at his co-worker it took the mustang a second to remember the mechs designation. 

"I'm supposed to watch the monitors, actually... but what is it you need, Stakeout?" He stepped closer looking the mostly blue mech over, he was rather scratched up, as if he had been in a fight recently. 

Stakeout must have noticed Barricade's look and shrugged dismissively. "Strongarm and I hauled someone in who wasn't too happy about being arrested... Strongarm is getting a line patched up that got torn a little and I have to search the asshole. But I can't do that alone. Won't take much of your time"

Barricade hesitated for a moment but finally nodded. It wasn't like it was unusual to help others out while on monitor duty and it would his mind of things, make his shift end faster.


	140. Chapter 140

"What is he in for?" Barricade asked while they walked up to the front where the mech was waiting, guarded by the officers at the reception. 

Not that he was genuinely interested in it, but talking about anything was more comfortable than the silence that started to stretch awkwardly between the two enforcers.

"Domestic violence. We were called by a neighbour who complained about 'a disturbance of peace' because his conjux wailed too loud and it was getting to annoying to ignore…"

Stakeout rolled his optics, muttering something about the society falling apart before he continued. 

"Went like always. We went into the flat, the conjux said something about tripping in the washracks, looked more like he tripped down a canyon really. So we technically couldn't do much. But Strongarm checked the other anyways and we got lucky because the asshole didn't pay three speeding tickets and didn't have the credits to do so, neither. So we could at least haul him in for _that_"

Barricade nodded understanding. There was nothing more frustrating than those situations were every mech involved _knew_ what was wrong but they still couldn't do anything as long as the victim was covering the abuser.

Sure he theoretically knew that there was a cycle of violence were, after tge violence excuses and presents from the abuser were somehow getting the victim to forgive them and all that... Oh.

Barricade nearly stopped midwalk as realisation hit him. But he caught himself quick enough, forced his emf in as much as possible and bit down anything else. He then refused to think about anything but the task ahead of him.

"You know" Stakeout started again, voice lower now. "If it would have been up to me, the way he struggled and resisted… he might have slipped our grip and fell down a flight of stairs… or two. But well, you know how Strongarm is about sticking to the rules…"

The other officer shook his head again and they finally arrived at the reception, were the bulky mech still slarled and growled. As if that would help him or make his situation better.

From there they would have to walk him to the holding cells, which wasn't such a long way, but long enough for things to happen... and somehow Stakeout's words gave Barricade ideas… it wasn't like anyone was watching the monitors right now… and accidents happend. Right?


	141. Chapter 141

As they took the big mech over, Barricade fought an unseen inner battle. One part of him told him that it was stupid, risky and not worth it. That he wasn't supposed to commit to vigilantism. 

But didn't he already cross that line last night? When he nearly beat Doubledealer into deactivation. _Maybe that's even what happend to his driver afterwards? Did he even want to know what Bluestreak or his mechs did after he had left?_

"Aww where is that other bitch that hauled me in? Huh? Already so scared off, that she won't continue? Maybe she's not meant for the job but better get-"

Whatever else the mech was going to say was stopped by him having a shock rod shoved into his side by Stakeout. When the officer pulled the weapon away from the defendant's twitching frame the big mech collapsed to his knees moaning in discomfort and, depending on how high the shock rod had been on, pain. 

"Strongarm is getting medical treatment because you piece of garbage attacked us and she made sure that I don't get my arm pulled off. So you better be carefull what you say about her, because in opposite to you she's worth something unlike you!"

The enforcer hissed obviously done having any patience or self control left for the other. All he got in response was a hoarse laugh.

"You really think I'm scared of a small, thing like you? I could make you my bitch any time I please, too! And you can be sure as hell that I'm going to press charges and drain all your fucking Credits out of this!" 

The big mech hissed nodding up to the obvious surveillance cam above all of their heads in the hallway, ugly grin plastered all over his face.

Barricade who hasn't reacted to all of drama in front of him suddenly started to come out of his observatory state, a small frone on his face as he realized what decision he had to make.


	142. Chapter 142

"Those aren't recording" Barricade simply stated. Once they did but mechs they got in started to complain about their privacy not being respected enough because those tapes _might_ be watched for fun or anything like that. 

So the state's commissioner for data protection forbid the recording. That's why they now had to put one officer in the monitor room to watch the cams all time, to make sure that everything was well while not breaking the newly set data protection requirements.

The mech now looked at Barricade for the first time, clearly sizing him up while doing so. After a moment the big rig just shrugged. "There still must be someone watching those"

He turned back to Stakeout, while struggling back to his feet. "See I dunno if you already bought your little fella here, but I don't take that you planned this little stunt out good enough to have that one at the cams in as well already. Who knows? Maybe he already ratted you out just to get himself to look better!"

There was the nasty smile again. And again it was Barricade who spoke instead of his fellow officer. 

"The monitoring room isn't staffed right now and seeing that you already added 'obstructing officers in the performance of duty' and 'assault' against those two officers I'm pretty sure believing that you did try so again, is very believable…"

Barricade then turned to Stakeout, tone flat and neutral, as if he was giving a report, even though he was nervous about all of this.

"The subject behaved well enough and the officer in charge, Stakeout, and I decided that he could handle the situation alone. There was no indication at all that the mech would turn hostile again and since I could overwatch that the search was completed by regulations from the monitor room as well, I left to get back there."

Barricade shook his head theatrically and looked away. 

"After I arrived back at my station all I saw was, that officer Stakeout had to make use of his shock rod after he was attacked by that mech two times his size. He warned him several times before, but the subject refused to listen and tried to crush the officer between the wall and his bigger frame..."


	143. Chapter 143

Suddenly the nasty smile slipped from the big mech's face, as he now realised that his situation wasn't going to be in his favour this time. He was about to reply something at Barricade's words as the shock rod was shoved into his side again, downing him for a second time.

"I _can_ handle him from here on. And you better _be_ at your post when you call for reinforcement for helpless little me… oh and Barricade? Thanks. I'll remember this"

Stakeout added before he continued to take his revenge out on his charge. Barricade just nodded and left. The faster he was back at his work station, the smaller was the chance that he got in any kind of trouble. After all, someone could still overhear anything while walking in on them. And by his luck so far? It would be someone who meant trouble… _like Drive-By for example_.

It has been a while he saw him though, thanks to his new schedule. Maybe next time they met, he should tell his co-worker that he didn't like the way the dark mech looked at him? Or that he was always ao pushy and touchy? But so far he hasn't really done anything too bad... and maybe he would need the other for whatever strange reason at a point?

And even if he really hated to even consider it; maybe he would have to use the fact that his co-worker was clearly interested in him. Or, well, his frame at least. Especially after Knockout had taken care of the way he looked now… probably by Jazz instructions as well. 

How could he have ever been that blind? 

No. for now he won't do anything regarding Drive-By. He also had other things to focus on. For now those things involved sitting down at the monitors, taking two slow vents before calling for the mechs from the front desk to help Stakeout in sector 5b - and hope everything would work out regarding to their little scheme.


	144. Chapter 144

Barricade was prepared for having to explain everything to his superior in person but all he received was a request to fill up a standard form about witnessing another officer getting attacked during duty , resulting in said officer having to take countermeasures to defend himself and/or others.

Filling it out took him an entire minute. 

Barricade knew, that there was the slim chance that the fragger got hold of a lawyer who actually cared and in that case he might have to actually write down a statement… but for now it was done and over and besides being still a little nervous about it, he felt good that he went with it, as well.

That good feeling only lasted until he checked out from his work station, and went down the hallway from where he could leave the station, if he didn't mind passing the front desk and the reception area, from which he could now hear a well known voice.

The mech it belonged too was clearly in a bad mood, but that wasn't what made the mustang take a step backwards, reconsidering to walk out of the front door of the station.

"Listen, my friend called me like an hour ago and told me all I had to do was bail him out, since your mechs arrested him due to a few stupid unpaid tickets. So here I am, with those fucking 215 credits and you won't even let me talk to him?!"

Even without seeing him Barricade could hear how hard Trailbreaker tried not to lose his temper just there and then.

"Like I told you sir, the mech you are referring to, Tarn, is in no place to leave the station any time soon and since you're not a registered relative, I can't give you any more information about why. Of course you can still pay his tickets, though"

And only with those words Barricade knew exactly who the bouncer wanted to bail out. Why didn't it surprise him that the mech's buddy was such a conjux beating lowlife? Just like Doubledealer had been a rather nasty fella. Emphasis on _had_.

Oh, how satisfying it would be to just walk up to the mech who had taken advantage of his situation and even went so far to sell him out to his friend and tell him what exactly happend to his two buddies... 

Instead the Praxian turned around and decided to go for the backdoor.


	145. Chapter 145

He was already tired from the day as he was driving up to his flat. He did consider to bring the small box containing his covers and the body chains to work and save some time by directly driving to Jazz' place after work, instead of hurrying from here to there, but just couldn't stomach the thought that, _maybe_, somehow, someone would stumble upon the items and ask questions or even worse; make conclusions.

But now he was home. Safe and secure and suddenly going back to the Club - the brothel - seemed like something he really didn't feel like doing.

Barricade was already tired. Physically from the tiny amount of recharge he had only gotten and the last night's events and mentally from the emotional rollercoaster that started last night and went on right until now.

How could he even consider to go back to that place? Last night already had been the worst in his entire functioning, there was no way he would want to repeat any of that. Ever. 

And who knew? 

Maybe Trailbreaker would connect Doubledealer's disappearance and Tarn's arrest in some way. Or he wouldn't. But maybe he would take his bad mood out on Barricade anyway?

Or he'd do that with one of the others... like the twins, who probably didn't want to be there every day and _night_. Just like him. But they had to anyway.

The mustang opend the small box and started to apply his covers, while subspacing the chains. He wasn't the same mech he was last night. He wouldn't make the same mistakes. He just had to be strong now… it wasn't only his plating that depended on all of this. 

Bluestreak also told him that running, wasn't even an option for him, and the other Praxian had what Barricade lacked: credits and connections. Which meant that a_he_ wouldn't stand a chance if Jazz was in on him. 

He still didn't want to go. But if he really wanted to have a choice again, he had to.


	146. Chapter 146

The moment he went trough the backdoor of the Club and was greeted by Blurr, who pulled some bottles from the backroom, probably to place them in the sitting room - or maybe just down them to get ready for the night ahead - Barricade knew there was no turning back from this shift. 

And realising that, his anxiety started to rise. He was back here in the cyberlion's den, making any dump mistake now was probably not gonna end well for him. So he really couldn't have his mental state interfere with his secret mission or his job ahead. 

He didn't know if it was smart, but for now the mustang decided that going to Bumblebee's room getting some help to put his chains on… _to look better for their customers_ and maybe get a small amount of N8fly into his systems to stay functional, seemed like a plan for now. 

Maybe next time he got in touch with Bluestreak he could ask him if he had something else to make him feel relaxed, that wasn't an illegal substance that could be detected by a drug test?

Barricade knocked at the black and yellow mech's door and waited to be let in. It took a while and there was some shuffling but then Bumblebee opend the door. The other looked even more tired than the enforcer felt, and seemed hesitant for a few seconds before stepping aside and letting Barricade in.

The Praxian tried to feel through his co-workers field, to see what was off with him but only found that it was pulled in rather tight, so he referred from trying. If someone showed so clearly that they didn't wish to share their emotions, it was only polite to not prod.

Turning from Bumblebee to the room the dark mech was surprised to find Rodimus recharging in the other's bed. He was pulled away shortly after and led to a chair in front of a mirror, where Bumblebee started to pick around his waxes and other utensils, as a message from the mute mech popped up.

//Let's get you ready for tonight, Jazz wants to see you before the shift starts. You have your jewellery with you? Do you need help getting it on?// 

Barricade pulled the frail chains out of his subspace and nodded. "Yeah. Getting it off was hard enough… So any help would be appreciated" He glanced over to the other, recharging prostitute, unsure how to approach the situation. 

Was it okay to just ask why Rodimus was here and asleep or would that look suspicious? And what could it be that Jazz wanted from him? He had actually hoped to not have to see his… _lover_ any time soon since he knew the truth.

But then; When did such things ever go the way he wanted?


	147. Chapter 147

Barricade let Bumblebee do the chains while he used a wax the other had given him to get shiny again. All happened in complete silence, until the enforcer just had to say something.

"I'm sorry when I'm crossing a line and if that's so just don't answer… but is he all right? I didn't expect to find him, anyone, here in your room, really..."

He hesitated a little longer but continued after glancing back at Rodimus.

"Has it anything to do with last night? With those mechs I wasn't supposed to meet? Did they… ah… do something?"

Bumblebee huffed behind him and looked at Barricade through the mirror, expression a mix of too many emotions to really read anything specific. A moment later the other pulled his datapad out and started to type a text for the enforcer. His now co-worker was about to give him his datapad as someone knocked on the door and Bumblebee nearly jumped behind him.

Instead of handing the datapad over he subspaced it again, just as the door opend unpromoted and a grimly looking Trailbreaker came into the room.

"The boss is busy some more, you are supposed to do the door until he comes to fetch you…" 

The big mech grunted into Barricades direction before he looked at Bumblebee. 

"Pharma will be here in an hour. His Conjux got hauled in and he was busy until now, trying to get him out after rgey didn't let me do anything, but _your colleges_simply told him that he won't be out any time soon. You don't happen to know anything about it? Designation is Tarn. He's got a tank alt'"

For a second, panick rose in Barricade and he didn't know if the bouncer knew that _he_ knew or if it was simply that: a question.

"I wasn't out. Just sat in front of the monitors most of the day. Haven't seen him though… but I rested my optics from time to time sooo…" 

He shrugged hoping that he got the lie across believable enough.


	148. Chapter 148

Trailbreaker just stared at the Praxian for a few long seconds before he shrugged and insteand looked him over with hungry optics.

"Whatever. Mech is a though one, even if he has to go to prison for a bit he'll manage, did so before. And regarding our little trade deal; I'll gladly get you another shot later tonight and help you grab a ride after your shift, too. I'm Great mech I know.

He winked at Barricade and left again. The moment he was out not only the enforcer relaxed visibly. Bumblebee took another calming vent and pulled his datapad out again, offering it to the Barricade for the second time today, as another sound was heared from behind them.

Rodimus stirred and moaned while he slowly woke up. From the way his co-worker's optics glowed Barricade could easily tell he was on something.

Bumblebee hurried over and Barricade remembered the text on his datapad. 

::One of our guests overestimated Rodimus flexibility… he bend his legs over a little too hard and his hip joints gave. We put him on something for the pain afterwards since the medic we usually call in wasn't anywhere near and kinda busy as well… and another medic we usually call in, Pharma, wasn't in a condition to come over, neither. Hopefully he is going to be here soon:: 

Barricade couldn't believe what he just read. One of those mechs just broke his co-worker's hip joints and Rodimus was still here, drugged up, instead of a hospital? Thibgs in this place really were a lot darker than he originally had thought.

It also showed him what might happen to him if he didn't go along with Bluestreaks plan. It meant going through a lot unpleasant things _now_ instead of having to endure a lot more horrible stuff later on, with no way out.


	149. Chapter 149

Barricade lowered the datapad in his servos and looked over to the other two mechs in front of him. 

Rodimus squirmed slightly, while mumbling incoherent things in Bumblebee's direction. The black and yellow mech tried his best to keep his co-worker down, while lightly brushing his servos over the reddish mech's upper body in a calming manner.

That very moment Barricade's processor pointed out, that maybe Jazz was the reason Bumblebee wasn't able to talk anymore and not an 'accident' like he had been told.

It also reminded him of the times he had been alone with Bumblebee and his co-worker had told him how much Jazz liked him and that the Club owner really cared for him and all. It meant that he was in on it too... and especially that thought hurt, because _he_ really started to care for the other prostitutes. Wanted to help them as well. 

He wondered what the other's motivations had been. Didn't he care about Barricade's fate at all? But seeing how much he tried to calm Rodimus in his sorry state Barricade couldn't really imagine that… Maybe he got a bonus? Some free drugs, to be able to 'escape' this place at least mentally? 

There was also the option that Jazz had threatened him. Either he helped and said what he did or… more than his voice would be gone? Who knew? And asking his co-worker now was way too risky since he didn't know if anything suspicious would be reported to Jazz. 

For now he decided to play along and try to be as friendly as possible around the others. It was only fair, considering the though situation they all were in.

He slowly stepped closer to the bed as well, stopping just behind Bumblebee, wondering if he could do something to help the pained mech on the bed, as he remembered the only other thing he had brought from his flat besides those chains.

"I, uh, I still have a dose of the Gold Dust left. I don't really need another hit until morning so… I don't know if it might help him out a little, until the medic arrives?"

Bumblebee seemed surprised and gave him a questioning look as he partly turned around, but finally nodded. Not wasting any time Barricade produced the small syringe out if his subspace compartment and gave it to his co-worker, watching as he pinched a line in Rodimus arm before pushing the needle in.


	150. Chapter 150

After the drug started to work Rodimus calmed down again, still awake but from the looks of it mostly unaware, Bumblebee then ushered Barricade back to the mirror, indicating with a universal gesture that they were in a hurry.

The mustang complied and everything else happened in relative silence. As they both were ready the black and yellow checked one last time on Rodimus before they left for the sitting room, which was already stocked up and ready, the backround music was lowly playing as well. 

Blurr, Drift and the twins already sat there too, all looking visibly tired. The night must have been long and the rest afterwards short. And Barricade thought he was bad off.

Still being here now, fully aware of the situation and all was a troubling thought and he remembered that he wanted to ask Bumblebee about something to take the edge off. But now didn't seem like a good moment to do so, so the Praxian stayed silent. Plus it might be better to be fully sober when he did meet up with Jazz later on...

They were greeted by the others in the same manner as yesterday, but before Barricade managed to sit down or exchange another word with his co-workers, the door already demanded his attention and he had to leave again. 

But that actually wasn't so bad. After closing the door to the sitting room, being all alone in the hallway, away from anyone's optics he took a tiny moment to lean with his forehead against a wall and collect himself. 

He _hated_ all of this. Still had to fight off that small urge to simply drive off and never come back. 

But he simply took another vent, went for the door, checked the IDs of the two waiting mechs and forced a small smile on his face before he let them in. 

Both were 'new' mechs he hasn't met the night before, or at least he didn't remember them. But the way they called him new merchandise and how one said he'd love to have a test ride, indicated that they really weren't here as long as he was doing the door… and other things, yesterday night.

"Sorry, can't leave the door unattended, J-the boss wouldn't have that. But you sure get good service anyways..." 

He tried, even though the words tasted bitter and he felt bad for offering up the others like that.


	151. Chapter 151

After Barricade guided the mechs in and brought their orders, he had to let the next mech in, who wasn't much interested in him for once. His order was simple enough, too so Barricade was surprised as Blurr blocked his way as he was about to head back from their stock room with the filled up tray. 

"The boss wants to see you, I'm gonna do the door for the time being" He simply stated and held his servos out to take the tray from Barricade.

Strange how such a small thing, like meeting up with Jazz, can turn him into a nervous mess. He pulled his field in fast and forced another small smile while handing the drinks over.

"Sure. Where am I supposed to see him? the VIP lounge at his usual table or somewhere else ?" He asked trying to sound causal, just before Blurr turned away. The raceframe paused for a second as if in thought or maybe comming someone. 

"Yeah, he's at his table" Blurr answered before nodding lightly in his direction and walking off towards the sitting room. Barricade followed, only that his destination lay beyond the small room, where the three customers had already started to get physical with his co-workers. 

Every step in Jazz' direction felt as if he had heavy weights strapped to his ankles, to his entire frame really. He just didn't wanted to be with the mech who did all those things to him. Who organized an attack on him just to gain his trust and get him hooked on drugs, only to have even more power over him. 

But soon enough he was there, could see the black and white. He just sat there, drink half empty, smoking a cygar, while reading something on a datapad. The perfect picture of normality.

When Barricade was only a few stepps away Jazz noticed him and looked up, broad smile splitting his face. _How didn't he notice before that his 'lover's' smile never looked warm and genuine but cold and dangerous?_.

"My beloved Sweetspark! Sorry for keeping you waiting but some business things are just too time sensitive!" The Polyhexian explained with a shrug and grabbed Barricade by the wrist to pull him onto his lap without any second thought. 

The mustang resisted the strong urge to pull away and put distance between them. He had to play dump. Had to act like he would have done without being told and shown what was really going on. So he let the Club owner place him on his lap and managed to not be stiff as a prick as Jazz servos slowly smoothed down his sides.


	152. Chapter 152

Jazz dipped his digits slightly under the sides of his chest armor, only fondling with the sensitive cabling there. Barricade couldn't stop squirming a little at that, Jazz knew what he did and his touch felt good, which made it nearly unbearable to not just stop him and pry the other's servos off of him. 

At the same time the Praxian was afraid his 'lover' might somehow feel him up even more and notice Bluestreak's device... then everything would be over. How on Cybertron did he ever imagine to be able to do this without offlining from anxiety at one point?

"What's wrong pretty?" The Club owner asked with a silky voice, still smiling at him, digits sliding to the small of his back, pulling Barricade even closer. 

"I… It's just… I'm sorry? I think I pretty much fragged up last night and I don't know, I really wanted to actually make a better impression on my first day... night after you were so generous to help me with the job and all?" 

The mustang muttered, not looking at Jazz while trying to remember how he had felt before Bluestreak happened, to make it all more real.

Jazz chuckled lowly and removed one servo from Barricade's back to use it to turn the enforcer's head by the chin, lightly forcing the Praxian to look at him. 

"Oh my _love_. It was your first night. And I have been told that your customers were happy enough with the services you provided, even though you were a bit more hammered than I would like my mechs to get. What you earned makes up for the fact that you could only work half a shift, really" 

The Polyhexian explained before he tugged Barricade's face down, pressing his lips against the enforcer's. That very moment it wasn't hard to let it happen, simply let the other do as he pleased.

It meant that he didn't have to actively act, that he could concentrate to keep his emotional turmoil down and not break down by the sudden emptiness in his spark.

It was one thing to have someone else tell him how things really were. To see and hear them recorded. But to actually have Jazz here, telling him in sweet-energon coated words that he was nothing more than a source of income for him… was so much more painful.


	153. Chapter 153

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of dub.con Sparkplay/merges

Their lips parted again and Jazz stroked Barricade's cheek with his thumb, looking at him contemplating. It made the mustang's plating crawl with anxiety. 

"What is it?" Barricade asked, while placing his own servos on Jazz' shoulders. He even managed to not sound nervous about the entire situation but curious. After all he really wanted to know what was going on in the other's processor. Not that Jazz would be honest about it anyways. Especially not if he had any suspicious.

"I just had Mirage on the comm, Pharma is here, another medic I like to contact regarding my mechs whenever my other medic friend isn't available. He is here to check on Rodimus. Mech had a little accident last night after you left. Overestimated his flexibility, happens when a mech gets a little bit _too_ overcharged and high. But who am I to judge him?"

Jazz shrugged and let that single servo from Barricade's face slowly brush down his frame, letting it rest lightly on Barricade's chest.

"Hopefully he is going to be fixed enough to not be out of commission. But then… If he's not I simply put him up for merges. I have a few customers on my list who only come for those whenever some one offers. They pay pretty well, too. You know"

Barricade just couldn't keep his face in check at that. Nor his vocalizer.

"You are offering Sparkmerges? But… but isn't it well… very illegal to sell Sparkplay? Im pretty sure you can get jail time only for offering it. And do you really think Rodimus would do that? I mean… He looked rather out of it when I left..."

Jazz chuckled again. A sound that truly started to irritate Barricade a lot. Then the servo moved from his chest to his ass, just like the other.

"It is yeah… And we would never do anything illegal here, like consuming drugs, moonshine or doing prostitution neither"

This time Barricade just ducked his head biting back his answer. The other clearly didn't even try to take him serious or the entire situation…

"Plus I know that all of my mechs offer Sparkplay occasionally, so I can set him up even if his processor is taken down by whatever amout of medication Pharma might decide to give him. It's in _his_ best interest after all. Like that he makes at least enough credits to pay for his stay, the treatment and whatever else he needs until he's up and running again..."


	154. Chapter 154

Jazz leans in close again, his mouth skilfully seeking the sensitive lines of Barricade's neck, while his servos feel up the Praxians backside. 

Of course Jazz wants to make out, to use him again. As if everything was fine. For the black and white it probably was. After all, it wasn't his spark that was being defiled. It wasn't his live and sanity that was put at risk only for a few extra credits.

And seeing how Jazz handled things, Barricade had to be extra carefull with consuming anything at the Club. He simply couldn't afford to pass out again, who knew what things would be done to him besides just using his valve… or port. What has been done to him the last time.

Alone the thought of having his first merge stolen away like that from a perverted stranger who didn't care for the risks… or worse; accidentialy bonding or getting sparked up. 

He shuddered and Jazz hummed, pleased. Probably thinking it was him who caused that reaction from Barricade, not even guessing how mortified the mustang was by the details he had been given so very causally. 

"Hmmm, I really need to get rid of some pent up stress from the past few days. How about you climb off me, lean your pretty front on the table and let me pound your ass a little, love? You'd do me such a favour…"

Jazz mouthed against Barricade's neck and the enforcer could already feel the the others pelvic plating warm up underneath him. 

"Sure, Jazz… whatever makes you happy" 

The Praxian forced out. It wasn't like he had a choice, even though he hated the thought to just bend over for the other, in plain view of Trailbreaker and whoever might witness this. 

The only positive thing about the requested position was, that he could just offline his optics and didn't have to look at Jazz or pretend to like it. Not that his 'lover' ever cared what he liked or not…


	155. Chapter 155

Even with the knowledge that this had to be done, it wasn’t easy. Barricade’s limbs felt just as heavy as when he had walked into the VIP part of the Club and it seemed he had to force his frame into cooperation, all while reminding himself constantly to smooth out his field and smile at the mech who had betrayed and wronged him so very badly. 

And while he climbed off the black and white and positioned himself exactly the way Jazz had wanted him, he realized that this entire mess, the fact that Jazz got him this far, was his own fault as well. The mustang remembered Jazz’ ‘private apartment’ and the night they spend there. How the other disregarded any of his protests and just took whatever he wanted even with him in clear discomfort, all while filling him up with substances he shouldn't have taken. And still he stayed. Seduced by what? A charming smile and a few gifts here and there? He was so dump.

Barricade's thoughts were stopped and vented in slowly, as he felt Jazz’ servos on him again. One ran down his side and the other patted his cover. Right, he had to open up. Which shouldn’t be as hard as it was; In the last few days more mechs had seen him exposed than in the past few years prior… And counting all together, he had also interfaced with more mechs than before in his entire function. 

Right after his cover folded away Jazz went for his array, deft digits pushing between his valve lips and right into him, uncaring of the missing slickness. For a moment he was afraid that the other might interpret something into it and thought of something to say, as Jazz spoke up. 

“Ya know, when you have as many mechs as last night you need to fill up good on coolant and other things afterwards to get your liquids balanced out again, no one likes to fuck a dry valve…” He commented. “I’ll comm Bee to fetch you something so that you can fill up after this… it’s not important for me right now after all…” He contined and went for Barricade's port, testing with a prodding digit how tight he was, before pulling his servo away again, hopefully for grabbing _something_ to slick it up. Otherwise he'd have a hard time walking the remaining night...


	156. Chapter 156

While Barricade was waiting he wondered, again, if he was doing this all right. If his act was good enough or if it was too obvious that he knew that Jazz interest in him was nothing intimate but only financial… and seeing that he was an enforcer, and had not covered his markings the night they met, maybe Jazz was even hoping to gain some more leverage through him, too. Or use him to cover up mistakes or…

The mustang flinched as he felt something press against his port, too broad to be one of Jazz digits. He bit down on the inside of his cheeks as Jazz pressed on, because even though the other had actually put some lubrication agent on his spike, the sudden stretch was still painful. And Barricade was sure that, if the Club owner would have proceeded just a little bit faster he might have torn, at least some. 

A small whimper escaped Barricade as Jazz pulled out again, just to push in deeper with his next movement. “Jazz… please, I, slow down, it’s too much, too fast” He dared to plead, hoping that Jazz was still keeping at least a bit of his ‘lover’ act up as well, because if this interface was going to be like this, he really would be sore when the Polyhexian was done with him, if not worse. At least the medic was already in the house...

Jazz patted his back, pulled out and pushed in again, only _slightly_ less forceful this time. “Shhh, pretty. You are doing so well, I’m mostly fully hilted already and you gotta get used to it, soon. Just hang in there” was the only answer he got before Jazz continued. Barricade suppressed a small whine, as the next push stretched him even more, but at least he could feel Jazz pelvic plating touch his backside this time, hinting him, that the worst was over, and he really had just to endure it now.

Sure Jazz words weren’t harsh or anything and his _love_blinded, past self would have readily accepted them, probably, excusing his ‘lover’s’ behavior with his stressing lifestyle… but now he saw that they were just a more polite form of Jazz telling him to _shut up and take it_.


	157. Chapter 157

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update my phone finally gave up and I had to use our PC. Which was nothing I like to repeat. I don't need another 'Bumblebee deep throat' accident. I still suffer from that one. Let's pray Amazon is not lying and my new one arrives tomorrow!

After Jazz had hilted himself into Barricade's port, completely uncaring for the other's discomfort, he started to move. 

The Polyhexians thrusts were slow and deep, while he gave a shaky moan, holding on Barricade's hips for a better leverage.

"You are still _so_ tight. Feels great my love" 

His 'lover' complimented, clearly enjoying himself, in opposite to Barricade, who simply hoped that it would be over soon. And as if Jazz could read his mind, his pace grew faster quickly.

The enforcer had to bite down another pained moan as the Club owner now pounded into him, pushing him into the table's hard surface with every time he thrusted into the mustang.

To Barricade's 'luck' Jazz was only chasing his own release and he reached his overload fast this time, not drawing it out unnecessarily. The visored mech pushed deep into the dark mustang, staying like that for a few seconds onky moving lightly, probably riding out his high, while filling Barricade up with his transfluid. Marking him as his. 

Just like Trailbreaker did. only it had been his valve the bouncer had claimed like that last night.

Though, Jazz didn't seem to care too much about his load staying in, like the big mech had, as he simply pulled out and let the warm cum run down Barricade's thighs. Slowly Jazz leaned off him, and Barricade could hear that he probably sat back down on his seat.

"That was great. Thanks pretty. And honestly I could sit here and enjoy the beautiful view all night, but that wouldn't help you to make any decent earnings. Plus it wouldn't be fair to keep you all for me" 

The Club owner said, a second later a rag was flung on the table and Barricade dared to slowly straighten up again, while grabbing the small piece of fabric to wipe himself up, before he shut his panel. He could still feel that his aching port was far from being closed up again and it leaked. He only hoped Jazz transfluid would not make it's way out through the seams of his cover while he walked...

"Clean yourself properly in one of the washracks in the back part and get back to work, yes?"


	158. Chapter 158

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still no phone. updates will be later or earlier the next days depending on my shifts. Sorry!

Barricade just smiled at Jazz while he moved out of the other's booth, nodding. Before he made his way over to the bar, where the door to the backroom is located, he mumbled a small "Sure, will do" In Jazz direction trying very hard to not let anything else transpire.

The moment he turns away from the uncaring mech, who is already at his datapad again, he can see Trailbreaker, who stands near the bar, and from the way he looks at him, the bouncer got some ideas from the show he just witnessed...

Barricade bites down on his lower lip as he passes the mech, purposefully not looking in his direction any longer. Only Blurr and Jetstorm are in the Sitting room as he enters but right now the mustang is in no mood to chat with them. He passes through without a word and heads directly to the room were he had been showered by Bumblebee the other night. 

After he is finally out of everyone's view he lets go. Without a warning he falls down to his knees, sobbing, barley managing to keep it down. He still doesn't know how soundproof everything here is and he doesn't want anyone to find him here, like this. Only now he realises that he had damaged himself when he bit down on his lip, the taste of his own energon is upsetting his tanks even more than the stressing situation already did before.

He starts dry heaving and just gets to crawl up to the shower cabin before the first splash of half processed energon goes down the drain. It doesn't stop there, even as nothing was in his tanks he still felt like purging. Still he had other things to do, he remembered as he noticed how slick he was between his legs and the aching of his port slowly came back into focus.

It took the enforcer all his willpower to move a little more and turn on the shower spray above him, he then opend up and simply let the hot solvent rain over him.


	159. Chapter 159

Cleaning himself was one of the most unpleasant things he had to do since he met Jazz so far. Even with everything the Club owner had done to try to get him into it – not because he cared for Barricade and wanted him to find out how much pleasure it could be, but because _he_ seemed to enjoy it - And it probably sold well to... - Barricade still disliked any kind of manipulation regarding his port. And having to touch it himself just felt... off.

But while he still hurt, probably would for at least one or two day from how his port felt, Barricade was relieved that he did close up again, and from what he could tell, was not any looser than before. A small part of him had feared that he would just stay open for a while, or at least be 'sloppy'. 

His relieve didn’t last too long, though. _If Trailbreaker would demand the same he had witnessed earlier, things would go from bad to worse pretty fast_. The mech was in no way, shape or form more careful than Jazz, and he was _so_ much bigger. 

A new wave of anxiety washed over the enforcer, drowning everything else out. It didn’t matter that he was under the warm spray of cleanser; it felt as if every single drop of energon in his lines suddenly turned to solid ice.

“No, no, no, no…” He mumbled aloud, not even realizing that he spoke. He just knew he was not going to make it. He would never ever succeed with this. Bluestreak was _wrong_ he wasn’t strong, wasn’t forged for this… 

“Oi, you still alive in there?” A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts and Barricade nearly jumped. He hadn’t even heard that someone had entered the room, let alone stepped up to the shower cabin where he had his little breakdown. Still there was Blurr looking him over with an unreadable expression on his face, already slightly swaying.

“I… I’m…” He really shouldn’t do that… shouldn’t even consider it. “I think, I just need something to… to relax a little? I-I don’t know I just…?” He stammered while turning off the shower, giving up on staying strong. He wasn’t. And if he wanted to survive the night, he needed _something_ to calm his nerves.


	160. Chapter 160

Blurr agreed to show Barricade where they stored the various drugs and medications that made things easier for them, so that Barricade could grab himself whatever he needed whenever necessary.

So after the mustang had dried himself up again, still rather shaky on his legs, Blurr led the way without asking any questions. Either he already knew or could guess what had happened or the racer simply didn't care. Whatever the reason was, Barricade was relieved that he didn't have to talk about it.

Together they walked up to the room where the items for the customers were kept. But this time Blurr pulled out a big, beaten up box from behind a shelf and put it on a small table in front of Barricade before the blue mech grabbed the enforcers wrist and held it over a scanner. A second later a small peeping sounded from it and Blurr opend the box by removing the lid.

"It only unlocks when you check your code in. After that you pick what you need and check it out as well. If you wanna grab something for someone else you still have to check it out on your name and get the credits back from whoever you did it for" 

Blurr explained and let Barricade take a look. The mustang knew about half of the drugs and items but for now he spotted exactly what he needed and went for a he cream that was originally used to numb up sore spots. The Praxian wasn't entirely sure if it was meant to be used the way he was going to do it but for now it would do to make walking more bearable. 

He also found and grabbed a small pack of the medication Jazz had given him for his anxiety. Maybe half of his usual dose would make do, instead of other, more illegal substances? Sure it made him tired but if he kept going, and didn't take as much as usual, he should still be able to pull through the night. He hoped.

"When you'r good you can them and the credits are pulled from your name. Don't try to steal. Really. It's not worth it…" Blurr remained rather calm while giving his warning. Barricade could still tell, what it implied. Jazz probably won't react too friendly if he was crossed like that… seeing how he actually handled the fates of others.


	161. Chapter 161

After Barricade had taken his picks Blurr closed the box and put it back. Both mechs then went back to the sitting room where they were alone now. 

_So Jetstorm had been picked by a customer, while Barricade had his breakdown_.The mustang felt guilty for not doing anything against all of this. He was a enforcer and still; the only thing he dared was, to follow someone else's plan and he wasn't even sure if he was able to pull that through without failing.

"So ya had some fun with the boss?" Blurr asked after he picked a nearly empty bottle from the ground and emptied it before he checked the next.

"Yes…" The mustang gave back after contemplating it. Because he wasn't sure what would transpire to Jazz if he said anything else. 'It was awful and I hated every second of it' didn't seem like something a mech would say about their 'lover' right after interfacing with them. Keeping the act up and playing dump was what he would stick with as long as he wasn't sure about his co-workers's loyalties.

"Nice. I mean he pays well. Though since you two are, well, a thing that probably was more of a freebie…" Blurr though alound and Barricade cringed as the other gulped down the remains of another bottle. 

"Probably, yeah. Ah, think I should restock and clean the empty bottles up?" He asked after looking around and noticing empty glasses and bottles here and there. It would give him an out of the conversation and an opportunity to use the items he just got, without Blurr being around and watching him. 

Blurr sat down in one of the chairs and looked slowly around as well, just shrugging. "I don't think anyone would bother yet, but it's really up to you. Just make sure to keep an audio open in case someone wants something delivered to their room" He advised.

Nodding Barricade started to collect the empties onto a tray. He was about to leave as an idea popped up in his head. 

"Can I get _you_ something? On me of course… As a little 'thank you' for your help earlier?" He asked his co-worker who seemed rather taken aback by the question, then sceptical. But finally he gave and nodded lightly. 

"I'm not picky… as long as it's strong and preferably without sweetened cobalt I'm good"

Giving a short affirmative Barricade left the room and down the hallway again. It would probably be pricey to try to get on the other's good side like that but something told him, that Bluestreak could help him out with that… he hoped. Anyways it seemed like a good idea to go for it.


	162. Chapter 162

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally I got my new phone! So from tomorrow on my schedule is going to be the same again!

Back in the room Barricade sorted the empty bottles away and filled his tray with new ones, adding an extra bottle for Blurr. After all was prepared the mustang glanced in the direction of the door. He really hoped that he could finish up before the next customer would demand his attention.

And for once he was lucky and the door only sounded right after he used the tranquilizers. He had still felt more than uncomfortable as he moved towards the door. His port had started to hurt less but alone the way he could now feel the slickness... It reminded him of how he had felt right after Jazz was done using him. And somehow there was the nagging thought that others would be able to tell as well.

It did not change that he still had to do his job. So he grabbed the tray and checked the waiting mech's ID before opening the door with a forced smile. This time it the other was a mech he had seen before. A customer from last night, but today he was alone and didn't come with his friend from the night before.

"Ah you again. Still not up for offers pretty little mustang? I tip well, ask the other shareware"

The big mech insisted before they entered the sitting room together. "Sorry, I can't leave the door unattended... But I appreciate the offer." The Praxian tried before he went to Blurr to give him his drink.

"But maybe I can help you with a drink or so?" He continued after a few seconds. Hoping that the others didn't notice that he was a little slower. At least he felt a little sluggish, probably from the tranquilizer... But at least he was more at ease with them in his system as well. And if feeling slow was the only side effect he had to deal with, this night might end better than it started...


	163. Chapter 163

Hungry optics roamed his frame a few seconds longer before the mech slowly nodded. The customer then placed his order and nodded towards Blurr, who was up and besides the mech within seconds, his own bottle, sponsored by Barricade, already safely stored away.

Barricade noted everything down the other wanted internally and left the two mechs alone, hoping sincerely that they would move towards Blurr’s private room soon after he arrived with the ordered items. He knew it was a selfish though, but after the day he already had, he could really need a small break. The only thing he also hoped was, that he could still come up with something, _anything_, to avoid whatever Trailbreaker had in mind for him tonight. 

After everything was set up on his tray, he made his way back, none the wiser, but then his mind was not the sharpest right now... While the tranqelizer took the edge off his anxiety, there was still that overwhelming feeling of helplessness, that felt like a tight band around barricade’s spark, that was caused by his fear of the night’s end. 

He was somehow hopeful that he’d be able to avoid having any customers, unlike last night, if he was just careful enough… but whatever the bouncer would demand from him for another dose… which he didn’t need, what no one here could know. So he had to either get another dose from Jazz – through his earnings? Or… go for whatever was taken from him from Trailbreaker. And what if he wanted to call his friend after he was done and could not get to him?

When the mustang entered the sitting room again, Blurr was already on top of the customer's lap, servos all over the blue raceframe’s ass and side. Just as Barricade stepped around the bigger mech to pull a small side table besides him and place the tray there, the enforcer saw that Blurr wasn’t just sitting _on_ the other’s lap but actually _riding_ his customer’s spike, unbothered by the enforcer’s presence.


	164. Chapter 164

The customer just glanced at Barricade and the small table he pulled up before he groaned, probably reacting to Blurr rolling his hips a little more. “Don’t bother and just get the stuff in the room. Plan to go a few more rounds with him after we are done here” He just mumbled before another moan escaped him. 

Barricade only nodded and really had to keep himself in line to not outright flee from the room with the full tray in his servos. In the hallway again he nearly ran into Bumblebee, who steadied the mustang's drinks after he had to sidestep him. 

“Ah, Bumblebee… Sorry about that, uhm, Blurr is in there with a mech… uh, I’m supposed to get this to his room for, well, when they are ready to continue business there… Which one was it again?” The black and yellow looked from the door of the sitting room back to Barricade for a second before turning around, signaling him to follow. 

After walking down the hallway Bumblebee stopped at one of the doors and opened it by using the doorpad before Barricade got a ping, he checked the text he got from Bumblebee, a short list of room numbers and names. “Thanks. I’ll save it and make sure to memorize it till next shift…” The enforcer promised, still hesitating to just enter the raceframe’s room. 

“So… all of you live here? I mean besides Rodimus apparently. How is he by the way?” He asked and for a moment it seemed that Bumblebee contemplated how to answer. Barricade wondered, too, if he would receive another text message or the datapad his co-worker liked to use from time to time.

//Every employee who regularly works here has his own room for living and working purpose. It’s cheaper that way since we only pay the rent for one room and have everything else we need here as well, and we are save to live here even if we have a bad week since we don’t have to prepay it like it’s usual in the city. Plus 24/7 security. Rodimus had seen a medic and is better.//

Barricade nodded after reading through the text message and turned towards the room again, it wasn’t very big, nor was it too homey besides the bed, a drawer, a vanity mirror with a small table with utensils and the same small see-through shower cabin he had seen in Bumblebee’s room. Something inside him told him that those great conditions the other just informed him about were more of a ‘have to’ than a ‘can do’ though. The twins probably wanted to be anywhere but here… and that 24/7 security service made it so much more sound like a prison. 

“Sounds like a good deal” He just commented aloud, though. Not taking any chances. For a moment he was uncertain how believable his act was, since Bumblebee suddenly looked a little uncertain. Then another message arrived.

//It is. You know, if you are tight with your credits… You maybe should consider it yourself? I don’t know how much you pay for your flat but it’s probably a lot more than you would spend here and you would be closer to Jazz and can spend more time with him//

This time Barricade nearly slipped, because he could just tell how much _Jazz_ would like that. Not because it would save barricade anything but because it would give the visored mech even more power over him. 

“I’ll…. Think about it” He answered with a small smile, while hoping the subject would not rise again any time soon because the last thing he wanted right now, was beeing even closer to his _lover_


	165. Chapter 165

After that the conversation was over and each mech turned towards their original destination. Which for Barricade meant, entering Blurr's room. He knew he was supposed to be here to leave the customer's order here, still, it felt like he was trespassing. So he hurried to move up to the drawer besides the bed to place the items there.

But even in his hurry he couldn't keep his optics from roaming around the small room. Imagining that this was what probably would have happened to him as well, if he had not met up with Bluestreak and agreed to become part of his plan.

The Praxian wondered how long it would have taken him to realize that Jazz was nothing but a criminal who used him for his own profit. How long would he have lied to himself about it all, only to make himself believe that all his _lover_ did was for Barricade's own good.

And then... When he finally could not lie to himself anymore? Would it be as painful as it has been for him now? Or would he be too drugged to even care? Or turn to even more substances to numb the pain? Lose his main job in the process? Or get jailed because he got caught? 

He turned to leave still contemplating the possible outcomes before he decided that it had no use. He wasn't going to ever find out... And instead of thinking about how things could have been he should rather focus on the things that he had to face now... Including Trailbreaker and the interface with the bouncer he still was trying to dodge. Maybe he could ask Bumblebee for advice regarding that? 

The mustang left the room just as Blurr and his customer were at the door of the sitting room, walking in his direction. The blue raceframe was still exposed, thighs stained with slick transfluid... But Blurr didn't seem to care about it, or, well... Anything. 

Barricade just nodded at the couple as he passed them, ignoring the big mech's wink and comment about his offer still standing.


	166. Chapter 166

When he joined Bumblebee back in the sitting room Barricade decided to walk straight up to his co-workers and talk about the situation that had kept him on edge most of the evening.

"Hey... Can I ask you a question? Or rather could you maybe give me some advice?" the enforcer started while sitting down right besides the other. Bumblebee seem surprised but nodded and turned slightly towards Barricade indicating that he was listening.

The Praxian drew a slow vent, collecting himself before he started. 

" I just really don't know what to do because of Trailbreaker... He hinted that our _deal_ from last night would continue tonight as well and that he already knows what he wants from he... And I'm not sure that it is something I actually want to do..."

Bumblebee nodded slowly after Barricade finished and pulled out his datapad where he typed in his answer before he gave it to Barricade. He really hoped that he would get a useful response from the black and yellow. Maybe things were even a lot less difficult than he thought and he could simply refuse the bouncer? 

As he read the message his hopes went down, though. Bumblebee did have an idea ready for him, but it basically was to get a few customers and scrap the need to offer his frame to the bouncer instead and telling the big mech that he already had the credits and didn't need the extra 'face for the drugs. 

Sure... It would spare him one evil but only for the price of another one. And if he chose to go for neither? The others would probably start to be suspicious...

"I see... Thanks I'll consider that option" He mumbled and turned to look at his own servos after giving the datapad back. Feeling more helpless than before.


	167. Chapter 167

Silence stretched between the two mechs again, after their little ‘chat‘ and Barricade felt uncomfortable around Bumblebee for the first time since they met. Partly because he didn’t know how much he could trust the other, partly because the black and yellow mech didn’t seem to catch on how much this situation stressed Barricade. Or he simply didn’t care. After all, he was in a similar situation, if not worse.

But before the mustang could muse even longer about Bumblebee and his intentions, the telltale ringing of the door sounded through the room and Barricade had to get up to let in their newest customer in. Maybe it would at least grant him some solitude after the other would work again. 

_Or maybe he could check the mech out and maybe go with him and leave the door to Bumblebee?_. No… He wasn’t a _prostitute_. He never intended to ever sell his frame at all. Not the other night and neither tonight. And this night he was at least at the right mind to refuse to whore his frame out. 

_That was until Trailbreaker would go for it and force him to ‘fullfill’ their deal._ He shook his head and approached the door. He would simply have to think harder, to find a way out of this, out of anyone’s ‘bed’. _After_ he dealt with the two new arrivals. 

He checked the ID’s as usual and was just about to open the door as he realized that something was different... For a few seconds he was unsure about at least one of the mechs before a little check with his list told him that the second customer truly wasn’t on it, but came with someone who was cleared to bring one(1) ‘guest’ with him. So after all Barricade opend the door and let them both in, hoping he did it all right.

“Stop giving me these looks, Hide, I’ll promise you, you will enjoy this” 

The shorter blue-ish mech, to Barricade’s surprise another Praxian as well, told his way bigger friend, who didn’t look too convinced, yet, but still followed him inside.


	168. Chapter 168

Just like before Barricade led the mechs into the sitting room where Bumblebee already waited. The other Praxian fluttered his doorwings a little as he saw the black and yellow, before he walked up to him. “Bee, great to see you are working here tonight _and_ available!”

He greeted. Then he pulled the prostitute up and into a light embrace. Barricade wondered if the mech was a regular and Bumblebee just one of his favorite ways to spend his credits or if he actually liked the prostitute somehow... But then chances he would figure that one out were rather non existent, it wasn’t like he could really get any hint from Bumblebee’s reaction neither; the mech behaved as always, a perfect easy smile on his face and a content happiness in his emf.

Just like all the times Barricade thought he was actually willingly interfacing with Barricade and enjoyed their shared time together as well… 

The mustang stopped that line of thought before it could grow into a problem and turned his attention back to the new arrivals. But before he could ask what he could get them, the second Praxian turned towards him and looked him up and down, clearly checking him out without any shame or reluctance, as if Barricade was nothing but a commodity.

For the mechs who came to places like this one, mechs like Bumblebee and Barricade probably were exactly that and nothing more, though. So Barricade tried to ignore the piercing optics all over him frame, judging every centimeter of him. It at least it felt like that. He was so kicked off by it that he didn’t even realize that the other mech had approached him from behind. 

Only as a big servo grabbed one of his doorwings, the mustang reacted and nearly jumped in surprise. At least his vocalizer glitched out at that and he didn’t make any undignified sound as well…

“So, if you get him, this one is for me?” The big, mech the Praxian had called ‘Hide’ said, while pulling Barricade closer to his frame. The other just laughed. “Nope, that’s not how it works. He’s probably just the doormech, his job is to, well, open the door and get us something nice to drink and get high on. But you can’t book him, he will however keep you happy as long as it takes until someone else is free for you”

The Praxian then added in a stage-whisper like manner; “But if you give him some tip, he is most likely going to get you off in here anyways, if you aren’t too shy, which _I_ know you aren’t. Anyways, before that happens I want a few things….”


	169. Chapter 169

After Bumblebee's customer, his friend Hide called him Smokescreen, had made his order and the other, bigger mech had decided what he wanted to have as well, Barricade had disappeared to get everything. 

It had felt so much more like running away though. Only that he couldn't run away from making a decision. Sure he could pretend that there was nothing to overthink and just get the bottles and the drugs, go back and then, when Hide wanted something decide what to do then and there…

But even in his head that sounded stupid. Of course the tiny chance that he came back inton the sitting room and one of the others was already up and ready again was existent, but with his luck? No that probably was nothing more than wishful thinking. 

With everything on his tray he had nothing else to busy himself with, so the mustang made his way back, still contemplating his more than poor options. 

"Ah finally the fun stuff arrives, besides you Bee, don't get my wrong" Smokescreen announced cheerfully after Barricade re-entered the room. He didn't wait for the dark mustang to walk over to him but simply grabbed his share from the tray, gave something of it to Bumblebee, who had followed his customer and left the room with his prostitute in tow, only waving one last time in Hide's direction, wishing him much fun.

For a few seconds, after the door closed behind the two, there was a thick silence in the room and Barricade just stood there with his tray optics fixed on the door, as a resetting of a vocalizer caught his attention and snapped him out if his thoughts.

Right. Hide was still here… and probably wanted his drinks. And some _entertainment_ from Barricade to pass the time.

The Praxian walked over to the big mech and held his tray up so that Hide could pick the single bottle of strong, silver infused highgrade only accompanied by a small glass. Barricade had thought about getting two glasses but that might have implied that he demanded the drink to be shared and that wasn't a thing he was sure was okay to do. So he didn't. 

Not that it mattered since Hide simply picked both items, filled the glass up half and held it into Barricade's direction while he took a sip straight from the bottle, not saying a word.

Barricade took the glass and set his tray on one of the free seats, only sipping at the highgrade for now, trying very hard not to make a face at the strong burn it had. The tangy silver taste made it a little bit more bearable… At least until the customer in front of him decided what kind of entertainment he wanted from him.


	170. Chapter 170

The big mech let his optics roam around the room, taking everything in, while taking another drink from the bottle. In the end his gaze washed over Barricade again. Unlike Smokescreen, who had checked the mustang out very carefully, Hide just did a quick up and down.

Barricade still had to fight the urge to squirm under those ice blue, unrelenting optics. There was something diffrent in the way the mech looked at him, that clearly separated him from the other customers who looked at Barricade and made it clear that the only thing they saw was a thing to have fun with, an object to conquer for the night.

That the big mech looked differently at him didn't make it better though, since Barricade could not tell _what_ made the other's ganze so different and what else was in there... Especially because the way he just silently sat there and stared him down felt so much more dangerous…

"So, if I get it right from what Smokescreen said, I cannot book you and take you to a room to 'face. But I can practically do you here until another whore is free or the door rings? Because someone has to stay back and do service?" 

Barricade took a larger helping of his drink, since from the way this seemed to go, he felt like he couldn't avoid whatever the big mech would ask from him. A small part of him even suspected that, in case Barricade would deny him, he might just take what he saw fit. Just like Trailbreaker would. Those two did have some similarities after all...

"Yes, that seems to wrap it up" The mustang just answered lowly, waiting for the other's demands, as a faint sound made his spark do a leap in his chest.

He turned sharply as the door slowly opend. First Drift stepped through it and into the room, followed by Jetstorm. It was the white mech who's too bright optics set on Barricade and the customer first, a moment later his protege looked into their direction as well, face unusually expressionless, optics equally bright as Drifts.

The very moment Barricade realised what was going on he felt horrible for being so relieved about those two comming in and sparing him from having to entertain Hide, because they clearly looked worn down already… and Jetfire was well beyond drugged into oblivion. It wasn't surprising that he simply staggered behind Drift as the white mech pulled him by the wrist, walking over to where Hide sat.

"Hello there big mech, looking for a ride? You're lucky my friend and I are free and willing and you get a very good deal with booking the two of us and only paying for one…" 

Drift went right into business, only stopping his approach as Hide raised a servo in a stopping motion. 

"Actually I pass on that. Sorry, you are hot and all but especially your little friend there seems a bit _too_ shot up. That's just not my thing... But since you're here…" The bigger mech looked and gestured towards Barricade before he continued. "Can't I just take him this one and you stay here to do the service?"


	171. Chapter 171

It took a moment until the words got through to Barricade and it nearly caused him to drop his drink. Suddenly a wave of panic rose inside him and his spark felt as if a strong servo clutched it hard enough to crush it any given second.

He was about to tell the mech 'no' as Drift besides him spoke after looking at Barricade with desinteressiert giving him a pointed look. "Sure. There is no rule preventing that. As long as the door and entertainment are granted all is fine and fair game"

Before the Praxian even had a chance to protest against any of that, Hide was up and grabbed him by the wrist. "Great. My friend said he pays for a drink and a whore, I take you manage to book that in the meantime..?"

Drift nodded. "Sure, sure. We'll manage... I check the logs and... There. Ironhide right? Smokescreen cleared you. See all done and we'll, now go have fun" The white mech answered with a smile that wasn't even close to genuine before his optics locked with Barricade's for a second and his friendly co-worker leaned closer before Hide could fully pull him along.

"I checked, his friend is Jazz' bookie, so don't frag it up and play along. Ah, and take room 7"

Was all the other prostitute whispered to him, barely loud enough for Barricade to catch it, before he shoved the mustang in _Ironhide's_ direction. Together they left the room and the big mech made a few steps into the hallway before he stopped and looked around.

"So where do we go now?" He wanted to know, clearly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of differently marked doors. "Room 7" Barricade responded quietly. It was strange; One moment there was nothing but panic rising up in him and the other moment... He just felt numb.

But then... It wasn't like any response his fear and panic had screamed at him would have gotten him anywhere. He couldn't run or hide. Fighting back? Even with his training he doubted he had a chance against Ironhide. So what else was he supposed to do but give up and let it happen?


	172. Chapter 172

Without another word they walk down the hallway until they arrived at the room labeled '7'. Ironhide opened the door and nodded for Barricade to get in, following him a sparkspin later.

"You know, you have got a pretty lovely front, especially your chest plate and your waistline... But your backside tops it all" 

The big mech 'complimented' and Barricade bit down whatever response he had for it and just turned with a weak smile, mumbling a small 'thank you’ towards his… his _customer_. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. Again. Even with all his effort to stay sober and aware. It all hadn't helped him at all. 

He would still be used. And this time he would be aware of everything. 

Ironhide stepped closer and the mustang noticed how he took another pull from his bottle. Looking down at his own glass he decided that he just couldn't do it without _something_ taking the edge off. He didn't want to know what consequences awaited him , if he panicked during the act and angered Ironhide. Who apparently was a friend of one of Jazz… friends? Business partners?

He finished his glass in one go and with a grimace, which earned him a deep, rumbling chuckle from Ironhide. 

"Doesn't seem to be your poison of choice. I’d treat you to whatever you’d rather fancy but this place seems rather… exclusive and I bet the good ain't just worth a few credits. I'm pretty sure this bottle and having you would eat a quarter of my paycheck if I had to pay the night myself…"

The big mech continued crossing the room, slowly passing the mustang before he sat down on the edge of the bed. Just now Barricade realized that he had absolutely no idea what was being charged for any of this… or what _his cut_ would be. He still remembered that someone, probably Bumblebee, had told him that the room would cost him, since he wasn't a regular occupant (And _never_ would become one!) He had also booked Blurr a drink in his name and bought some stuff… So maybe even if he really got through this, he might be still in dept.

And he'd still have to sell his frame to more strangers or give Trailbreaker a go. Both things which didn't help to lift his spirits. 

"Won't you get over here, too?" Ironhide questioned with a raised optical ridge, pulling Barricade out of his thought again.


	173. Chapter 173

Ironhide's words were a harsh reminder in what kind of situation the mustang was stuck. Here and now he wasn't an enforcer or a sneaky mech with a secret mission to take down Jazz.

He was a whore. And he was nothing special.

_All his co-workers at this place already had a customer or currently were with one. He couldn't even know if Drift and his protégé were not already with another customer, entertaining him until someone else was ready.  
_  
He started to slowly walk over to _his _ customer while he secretly wondered if it was common practice to switch places in service or if it was just Drift disliking him...

Right now he had another more serious problem besides wondering who liked him and didn't, though; right now he had no idea what he was doing.

With his former lovers it was never a big deal. They simply went to bed and did the deed. He never tried anything besides the standard and no one he had been with asked for more besides the few times he did some exploration and it sucked.

And besides Jazz and the few times he had with Bumblebee... And Jazz had been using him and maybe even their times together to prepare him for this. Maybe that's why Bumblebee let the enforcer fuck him in the port? So that _he_ would allow it more willingly?

Ironhide looked at him questioning and Barricade could just tell that the big mech was getting impatient.

Bumblebee. 

How did Bumblebee always start when he was probably sent by Jazz to seduce the enforcer? He was always smiling and so willing and got all over him in no time, probably wanted to finish quick and get back to what else he had to do. That sounded like a plan for now. 

Slowly Barricade closed the remaining distance between him and his customer. He then touched the others thighs, hesitant, looking up into Ironhide's optics to see if there was a hint of disapproval. But the other just looked back diwn at him. Waiting. 

Barricade forced a small smile before he ducked his head away, not knowing if it was believable at all. "What do you want me to do?" He simply asked only realizing that his voice wasn't more than a whisper after he spoke. But then, his spark was spinning so fast in his chest he thought he might pass out any second...

A strong servo tipped his chin up before those broad digits stroked over his cheek. Then Ironhide leaned in closer, both servos now traveling all over Barricade's frame. 

"Just let me handle this... But for unicron's sake keep that act up, I didn't think a professional could feel so real. As if you've never been touched before..." 

Barricade didn't have the time to process the words before his frame was effortlessly lifted off the ground and shortly after disposed on the big bed.


	174. Chapter 174

Barricade is sure the sound he made while Ironhide so easily mechhandled him was anything but dignified. But the mustang had no time to muse about it for much longer since now Ironhide had turned, and looked down at him with bright optics.

The big mech took another sip from his bottle before he set it down on the ground and out of Barricade's view and reach. He could only feel the lightest tingle of tipsyness from what he had and regretted not drinking more while he still could. Now he would have to go through this night all aware. It scared him and caused his plating to stick to his frame tightly. He didn't even notice that the other had moved again and now kneeled partly over his much smaller frame. 

The big mech leerd down at him with a broad one sided grin on his face, seemingly enjoying Barricade's reactions. Slowly the mustang caught on on Ironhide's words, while one of those big servos ran down his chest until it found one of his sensitive headlights, drawing a shaky moan from the enforcer turned part time whore. 

It was mortifying how his frame reacted to something he wasn't really into. It was as if he enjoyed offering his frame to a stranger. Which he didn't. But that at the same time seemed to turn Ironhide on? Or at least somethig he did that the big rig had interpretated as 'act'. 

He should be happy that the other seemed to be so easy to please. It meant less work for him. Right? 

Ironhide's exploring servo then slipped down Barricade's ventral planting, only stopping over his code piece, where the big mech's thumb firmly pressed against one of the seams, causing Barricade to pull his attention back to the current events. 

He first looked down to where he was being touched then his optics shot up and met with Ironhide's 

"this is the part were you open up pretty" 

The other rumbled as Barricade flushed. Another mech was going to see him all exposed... Adding another to the ones from last night. It shouldn't be such a big deal after what already happened... But it kind of still was. And so he hesitate.


	175. Chapter 175

Deep down Barricade knew that there was no way around it, he had to open up and he had to let the other do to him whatever he wanted. The mustang still had to look away embarrassed the moment he exposes himself and let his plating fold away. 

Ironhide did not waste any time, right after Barricade’s micro-transformation sequence was finished, two bold digits push between his vale lips and started to feel around. First his anterior node was lightly pinched between them but not strong enough to cause any discomfort, then his valve lips were moved apart. 

Barricade glanced up at that point and sure enough Ironhide was looking down at his array, while he fumbled around. But as if he felt the Barricade's optics on him, his customer's head moved slightly and he looked Barricade straight in the optics again, just as he pushed both digits into the smaller mech's opening.

Barricade bit down on his bottom lip as he felt how his cheeks started to burn in shame. Here he was, useless on his back, while a stranger fingered him. A stranger who payed for him, or in this case got someone else to pay. And the way Ironhide’s digits moved inside him and stroked over sensitive nodes _it even started to feel good_, and he felt how he goes slicker by the second.

On one servo he knew that he shouldn’t complain. Rodimus would probably be thankful to have had a customer like Ironhide who isn’t too harsh on him, but then the night wasn’t over yet… 

“You are rather tight… but I should fit. It’s not like you aren’t used to a stretch, right pretty?”

Barricade nods. It was not like telling the truth would have gotten him anywhere. And he had already taken Trailbreaker the other night, so he should be able to handle this mech as well, seeing they were approximate the same frame size. 

“Great… now, care to give me your designation. Or what I’m supposed to call you? You _are_ pretty but that’s nothing too creative now, is it?”

The mustang did only listen with half an audio, busy to fight a light wave of panic down, that had started to rise again, right before Ironhide has spoken. But he still responded, without thinking about what he was doing, only catching on the moment he had already made the mistake and told the mech, his customer, his real designation. 

“Barricade”


	176. Chapter 176

“Barricade…”

Ironhide repeated, slowly, as if he wanted to taste it on his tongue a little longer. 

“Not the most inviting name… especially regarding your profession, but it kind of fits you and it’s better than anything you usually hear from shareware…” 

The big mech commented before he pushed his digits deeper, pumping them slowly, drawing a shy moan from the mustang, who couldn't do much but squirm at the conflicting sensations he was receiving. It felt nice but _that_ made him feel even worse about it all…

“So tell me, _Barricade_…” Barricade managed to look up at Ironhide, even though it was so strange to look at the mech who bought him, while he was being worked like that. “… Did you already have anyone fuck you today? Or am I the first one being granted that honor?” 

Barricade threw his head back, drawing a very sharp vent as Ironhide scissored his digits without any warning. It wasn’t like it really hurt… but the stinging sensation and the following burn felt anything but nice.

But he had been asked a question…He had no clue why the big mech wanted to know it, maybe he tried to estimate how loose he already was? Alone to think about that… no, he shouldn’t. He should only function and anything else would have to wait.

“No I…” He started, remembering that there was still the chance Ironhide would not stop after having his valve. And he did not wish to find out how the big mech reacted to a lie… “I haven’t had anyone _there_. But I had _someone_ take my port before you”

Ironhide’s digits slipped from his valve but stayed in contact with his array. Slowly they dipped further down, slickened by Barricade’s own lubricant, before one pushed lightly against his port and the mustang wasn’t able to stop himself from flinching from the unwanted touch, he even closed his legs on Ironhide’s arm. 

A second later he froze, his head snapped back to look at Ironhide, hoping to see that his customer wasn’t too furious about his stupid kneejerk reaction. “I… I-I’m sorry, I just… I” He stammered out, still only keeping himself from panicking by clinging to the silver of hope that he hadn’t angered Ironhide beyond his limits.


	177. Chapter 177

The bigger mech continued to stare down at him, unreadable expression on his face and Barricade's spark was spinning faster at the building tension.

"How about you release my arm first and then we have a little chat? Not that I am not capable of doing it myself if necessary..."

Barricade flicks his optics down to where Ironhide's arm is still 'trapped' between the mustang's firmly closed legs. He had no doubt that the other would have no problem to simply grab his legs and pry them apart. And then he could just continue to do things himself and force his strong frame upon him.

The Praxian came to the result, that he might have chances to go through this nightmare unharmed if he at least tried to cooperate more with his customer from now on and try to make it up him even if he wouldn't like it. 

"Sure. Sorry I... here" he didn't even know what to say about his slip up while he opened up his legs again. He simply got scared because even with the cream applied to his sore port he could imagine that having _anything _ pushed in would be painful. 

So without a good explanation he wanted or rather could share with Ironhide, he just remained like that; flat on his back, servos restlessly toying with the fabric of the soft sheets beneath them, legs spread out and array exposed. 

Ironhide didn't waste any time pulling his arm away, examining it for a second. Not that a mech like Barricade could harm someone of Ironhide's caliber by such a simple act, but if his paint job got damaged it was probably on the club to get it intact again... And the mustang was certain that Jazz would get it back from_ him_. 

"So... Should I be aware of any services you don't offer? From what Smokey explained to me about this place, pretty much anything is allowed if the price is right"

Oh Ironhide couldn't imagine how right he was. Even the most scarced things, their sparks, were in for it. 

"No... I... You can do whatever you wish. I'm just, I... don't know. The last... Customer was a little harsh and I probably got defensive without realizing it. But you can have it. Please don't be mad?" 

He tried, still hoping the big mech would go for his valve instead, while not holding his prior reaction again him.


	178. Chapter 178

The bigger mech reached down for his bottle without any comment and took a slow sip out of it before placing it back to the ground. The entire time Barricade had held his vents, nervous about where this would lead to. 

Then Ironhide's optics slowly scanned his frame, followed by a big servo, which carefully ran all over the spread out mustang. And even then, with the touch being careful and tentative, Barricade had to fight the urge to flinch away. It was mostly because he just knew that it might turn painful at any second.

But it didn't. And while Ironhide's expression was still very unreadable, he at least didn't seem to be mad at Barricade.

Then the big mech shook his head lightly and from one second to another his expression changed back to something more relaxed, with that hint of a half sided smirk back in place.

"Regarding your little... Problem, rest assured: I'm not into the backdoor option. Having a thight little valve around my spike is all I want. That is possible right, Barricade?"

Hearing his own designation spoken by a customer felt more than off... Especially because Ironhide generally gave him a strange feeling. Something about him seemed... He didn't know. Couldn't place it. But his instincts told him to stay alert and careful around him. 

But at least he dodged the bullet of having his port used. So it should be okay, right? 

"Yes, that's not a problem at all. I... Should I still just lie here and let you continue?" He asked, letting his natural shyness seep into his emf. Earlier the big rig seemed to be into it. Maybe it would help to get this over smoothly?

Ironhide palmed one of his sensitive doorwings, smirk growing a little. "That sounds about right... And your field is nice too... Like I said; your good at this, and it feels very real. I... Huh?"

One of Ironhide's digits fumbled at a part of his doorwing with a little more pressure and Barricade turned his head to see what the other might have found. First he didn't notice anything; until he realized that Ironhide just found one of the edges of his main cover up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. The morning was meh.


	179. Chapter 179

For a second Barricade was about to tell Ironhide off, but he bit it back after his last slip up. He still needed to stop Ironhide somehow, the last thing he needed now, was that his customer found out that he was an enforcer, he even had his designation and could get him in real trouble… 

Well, _if_ he took his finding that far and didn’t do anything rash the moment he found out, because he pulled some wrong conclusions… after all, an enforcer in an illegal brothel could mean a lot of trouble for anyone involved.

But only if said enforcer was there because he was working under cover and not because he was half-way forced to do it. Even if he could calm Ironhide and explain everything, or at least partly, telling Ironhide more than needed probably was a bad idea, too, it was still risky. The mech could try to blackmail to report him, and force him to 'face with him even if he wasn’t working here. 

A thing he didn’t need on top of everything he already had to deal with right now. He _had_ to do something. _And fast_!

Suddenly a small idea started to rise inside him. Maybe he couldn’t harshly tell Ironhide to stop what he was doing, but maybe he could try to avert the big mech's attention? He took a calming vent to steady himself and prayed to Primus that it would work.

Barricade turned lightly and grabbed Ironhide’s searching servo between his own, much smaller one, while he let his digits run all over the rough surface of the other’s palm. That pulled Ironhide’s attention from his doorwing to Barricade again. His customer was giving the mustang a questioning glance and was clearly about to ask something, as Barricade chimed in.

"Why waste your time with something that won’t get us anywhere… when you could explore some other things instead?” He tried to whisper as alluring as possible, while slowly guiding ironhide’s servo down his frame and between his legs. He prayed again that this would work and be worth the strange feeling he got from pushing a stranger digits down to his valve.


	180. Chapter 180

First the servo between his legs remained still and Ironhide looked at him with a skeptical look on his face. The bigger mech shifted a little and heaved a sigh before his expression softened.

"How could I say no to such an invitation... After all, that's what I'm here for or is it you who can't wait to be filled up again?"

Barricade tried another shy smile, ignoring how those board digits started to push between his folds and this time Ironhide went directly back in again. Optics fixated on Barricade's face. 

Ironhide probably wanted to see how the mustang reacted this time, just to make sure he wasn't going to get his arm 'crushed' between Barricade's legs again. So he would have to keep his discomforts hidden by the small smile he managed, all the time. Great. 

But maybe it was a good learning experience? As much as he did not want to get any better at this. To get _used_ to be shareware. But then... He didn't know how long Bluestreak's plan would take until it was completed and he could stop to play along... And Ironhide seemed like a okay enough mech to get started with. 

But how? He should say something... He thought hard what he had overheard from the others and what he had seen on holovid in movies with lots of Interfaceing between the action scenes. 

"How about you show me first what you want to fill me up with first. So that I can... ah, see if it's going to be good enough?" 

For a second Barricade thought he overplayed it as Ironhide growled at him after his tease but only a moment later the tell-tale sound of a panel folding asaide was heared and Ironhide leaned down, his lips pushing lightly against Barricade's audio. 

"I think you don't have a reason to complain. But check yourself, please"


	181. Chapter 181

To keep his act up Barricade glanced down. His plan was, regardless of Ironhide's actual size, to give out flattening compliments and praise. He even made the sentences up in his processor and was about to start as he saw his customer's spike. 

He didn't even realize that he had quietly stared at the other's spike until Ironhide rumbled a short laugh, which brought him back to the situation he was in. It did not change the fact that the mustang was still speechless. 

"What? Don't tell me you thought that I come to a gunfight with a knife..." Ironhide commented punctuating his sentence with pushing his digits fully in and spreading them.

Barricade squirmed lightly but managed to bite down whatever sound was about to happen. Thinking mortified about dying because he was torn apart by that thing. _He _ also couldn't laugh about the gunfight joke. That wasn't a gun that was a primus damn cannon.

"It's not the first time I heared that" Ironhide replied to the 'compliment'? Barricade didn't even mean to speak out loud.

The mustang felt the burn on his cheeks and from the way Ironhide looked down at him, he could tell that the big mech could see the blue tint on his face, too. 

But the real problem was; that he was honestly afraid about the very real possibility of having that spike slamm into his valve and getting seriously injured by the sheer size and force Ironhide surely packed.

He could not simply command Ironhide around and tell his customer to do him carefully... Or... Maybe he could? He looked away little hoping to look kinda shy, maybe scared. 

"But... I'm not sure I can handle all of you at once. You are so much bigger than what I have seen so far... Can you handle your heavy duty equipment precisely enough to not break poor little me in the process"

As much as he hated the 'love' scenes in 'Electrified Sparks - The truck and the sportscar', which he had seen at least one of times because he loved the racing scenes, he really hoped those borroed lines would save his plating...


	182. Chapter 182

Ironhide snorted and shook his head a little, visibly amused by Barricade's words. Well, that was something, right? "How about we stop the talking and I show you how well I can handle that 'cannon'" 

There is more shifting and then Ironhide pulls Barricade's hips up with ease, lining his spike up with the mustangs valve. Barricade only started to feel nervous again, as he felt the thick head press against his opening. 

He had to calm down and stay relaxed. This could, maybe, somehow work out and not end him. He could do this. The other's did every night, sometimes even with worse mechs. Mechs who broke their joints without caring.

He really hoped that Ironhide's buddy, Smokescreen, was kinda like the big mech and that Bumblebee was treated good enough, too... Maybe he should ask him later? 

With a roll of his massive hips Ironhide started to move and managed to get his member into Barricade with ease. Surprised by the sudden stretch and because he did not exactly pay attention to his customer, the Praxian gasped and clawed at the sheets beneath him. 

The stretch stung and deep inside him he was still scared that he might tear... But there was no way to get out of this now. Ironhide rolled his hips again lightly pulling out, only to press in way deeper the second time. Optics offlined, expression concentrated. At least he seemed to enjoy himself. 

"Primus you are tight. Thought you might be looser... Just got a tightening, huh? Lucky me..."

Ironhide mumbled as he slowly started to rock his hips, sinking deeper into the mustang with each thrust, while Barricade couldn't do much but gasps and whine.

On one servo it did hurt, since he got stretched more and more with every move, since Ironhide's spike was thicker towards the base. On the other... the way the big thing inside him seemed to stimulate all his sensors nodes at once was... Kinda good? At least the pleasure kept him busy enough not to be too invested in the discomfort. For now.


	183. Chapter 183

The grip on his dark hips grew tighter as Ironhide reached the limits of how deep he could sink into Barricade’s smaller frame. That didn’t stop the bigger mech from pressing in as deep as possible with every thrust, slamming against the Praxian’s ceiling node again and again until Barricade just _couldn’t_ think straight anymore. His charge also started to built up, while he slowly moved with the other, mirrowing Ironhide's motions without even realizing it.

At least he didn’t have to play the willing whore who enjoyed their customer; what Ironhide did to him drew all those reactions sincerely out of him and his frame. Barricade didn’t even know how close he was to his own overload, as his charge suddenly hit a peak and went over it. His frame felt as if it burned, in the most positive of ways, and then everything went black. 

The mustang onlined slowly, still feeling a light charge buzzing through his frame, an echo of the overload he had just seconds ago, or were it minutes? Hours? He couldn't tell. Barricade was rather dizzy and disorientated at first, his optics unfocused and his vision blurry. After a moment of just lying there, enjoying the post overload bliss he felt, something told him that he shouldn’t be as relaxed as he was. He didn't care, he was to care. 

“Back in the land of the living again, _Barricade_?” He heard the deep voice of his lover rumble in his direction. Still not fully online again he moved in the direction of the voice, pressing against the massive frame it belong to. The mech chuckled and a broad servo started to roam all over his frame, leaving a trail of warmth behind.

“Eager to earn yourself a little tip, aren’t you? I’m not as rich as my friend, though. But I guess it should be enough for at least a little bit more fun…”

Barricade _froze_ and everything came crashing back on him; That mech he pressed against wasn’t his lover… it was Ironhide. His customer. The mech he had to ‘face with to get payed…to keep the act up. 

Before Barricade could react to any of these realizations, Ironhide moved away from him and sat down beside him, legs spread wide and depressurized spike still coated in their mixed fluids. “How about you show me that that pretty mouth of yours isn’t only good for sweet-talking?” The big mech coaxed, pulling a few credits out of his subspace.


	184. Chapter 184

Barricade glanced back and forth between the credits and Ironhide’s spike, which he was supposed to suck instead of staring at it. He wanted to tell the mech no. He didn’t even know if the price was anywhere near enough… or too much… he never took such a service himself, so how was he supposed to know? But maybe Ironhide did and pulled out as much as he did because the price was right? He still really, _really_ didn't want to do this. 

Somehow sucking a spike felt a lot more repulsing than being fucked by it. And the fact that the thing was still covered in Ironhide's transfluid, which he was probably supposed to swallow in the process and his _very own_ lubricant made it so much worse. He had no desire to know how he tasted down there… that was wrong on so many levels. 

But besides that, he did need some extra credits to save his ass from Trailbraker… literally. And it wasn’t like he had any other options. Simply refusing Ironhide didn’t seem like a thing someone like him, in this ‘role’ as prostitute, would do. Especially after cuddling up to the mech like that.

He still felt like the most stupid lifeform on Cybertron for doing that and being so out of it, to miss in what a situation he was in.

But feeling dump wasn’t going to change a thing, so he simply nodded, mumbled that he would_ love to help Ironhide out_, and got closer to the task at hand.

The big mech only watched him with bright optics, not commenting on Barricade taking his time. He hopefully thought that the mustang was still a bit under the influence of their last interface… because right now he would not be able to hold any smalltalk regarding his ‘reluctance’ without, _probably_, having a breakdown. Doing this was already hard enough but he hoped if he didn’t thought if through now, he was able to just do it and feel bad about it later… when he was alone. 

Getting started wasn’t easy, though. First he was afraid that he might gag but already anticipation that the taste would not be the best prepared him good for the actual thing. It was a mix of salty-tangy-sweet, and – at least in his opionon – it wasn’t the worst about the act. The smell and stickiness of the already half dried fluids, were troubling him a lot more. But he seemed to do at least something right, since all Ironhide did was moan in pleasure.


	185. Chapter 185

Bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm, he soon realized that his limit of getting Ironhide's spike in was round about half the thing. If he tried to take even just a bit more in, it triggered his gagging reflex. 

So he didn't bother to try more, it wasn't working anyways and only ended in him having more work since he had to hide his troubles from his customer. Not that Ironhide seemed to notice much, he just enjoyed it and sat there with dim optics lightly moaning now and then. Which was at least distracting Barricade from the feeling of their mixed fluids slowly running out of his valve and down his thighs. 

The mustang hoped that the other would finish soon though, since his jaw slowly started to protest from the unfamiliar task. He felt for Ironhide's emf to estimate how far he was, which, from what the Praxian could tell, wasn't too far. Great.

Maybe he did something wrong? Besides not managing to suck more than half of the spike? Was that the issue? Maybe, if he stimulated the other half too, Ironhide would get worked up faster and Barricade could finally take a break.

He had to move a little and balance the weight of his front on one forearm while he wrapped one servo around the spike's thick base. He started to move it slowly first but soon realized that the now even dryer and stickier fluids made a smooth glide pretty much impossible.

But how was he supposed to solve that problem? Bumblebee would probably pull out a bottle of lube and pour it over the spike and voila - just like when the pretty mech had let Barricade spike him in the port. But he wasn't as prepared as the other prostitute and didn't have anything he could use for a better glide. Besides... 

Alone considering it made his tank twist, but right now he just wanted to finish so he would have to make do with what he had at servo and right now that wasn't much. 

Reluctantly he removed the servo from the spike and reached between his own legs, where whenever he moved around the other's transfluid still ran out of him. He pushed two digits in his valve cringing at how sloppy and wet he still was from the previous interface, and concentrated for a moment to flex his lower abdome, effectively pushing another wave of warm fluids out and into his waiting servo. 

Ironhide groaned and from the way the other's field reacted, the mustang was certain that he was being watched and Ironhide liked what he saw. It made the entire thing even more humiliating, but he already did it stopping now would not serve any purposes.. . So he simply removed his now slick digits and put his servo back on Ironhide's spike, starting to work it in the same pace he bobbed his head.


	186. Chapter 186

With the added stimulus of Barricade's servo Ironhide's arousal grew faster and a lot steadier than before but it would probably still take way longer for the big mech than Barricade wished for. 

The mustang hoped he would be able to work alone again in his next shift because his jaw joints were going to be sore fore sure and that would make it so much more annoying to be bothered with smalltalk. 

He also only now realized that sucking Ironhide's spike would ultimately result in an overload for the big mech. That in itself wasn't surprising or new for Barricade at all... Gett his customer off was the point of this. But it also meant that Ironhide would probably shoot his load in Barricade's intake. Something the mustang had not thought about so far. 

Drinking up another mech's transfluid, who was nothing but a stranger, was even worse in Barricade's books than sucking said mech's spike. And From what he had seen of Ironhide so far the mech kind of wasn't the type to pull out and shoot his cum on Barricade's face. Sure that alternative wasn't great neither, but at least something better than having it in his tank. 

Just to be sure that the possible amount of Transfluid would not be a problem and cause him to automatically throw up all over his customer, the Praxian checked his levels and realized that Interfaceing did burn a lot of energy... At least as empty as his tank was, he wouldn't have a problem with whatever he had to swallow later on.

Still sucking the spike, he was about to check Ironhide's emf again as he heared a faint knock on the door, which caused him to slow down and lighty glance up to Ironhide, who seemed rather irritated by it as well. At least that was Barricade's interpretation from the other's field and expression.

He was, too, wondering who would interrupt them right now. Or were the 'bookings' scheduled at a certain time frame and Ironhide's was over? While that would mean less work and a lot less transfluid in his tank, it probably also meant less tip... And a higher chance to end up with a certain bouncer.

"Great, looks like you have fun Hide! Aww and from the way your juice is still running out of him, you already did some pounding, too huh?"

Smokescreen asked cheerfully before Barricade could hear how the door was closed. With the mech still inside and coming closer and from the faint sound he knew the body chains caused when someone wearing them moved around, he could also tell that another prostitute was there, too. His guess was, that it was still Bumblebee.

The only question was, what were those two doing here?


	187. Chapter 187

"Yeah... And right now I am the one tipping for this blowjob, and I'd like to get the most out of it... So pray tell me what you want?"

The big mech grunted, while placing a firm servo on the back of Barricade's head, urging him unmissable to go faster again. While the only thing _he_ wanted was to hide somewhere were no one could see him or the sorry state he was currently in, he did as 'ordered' by his customer and upped the pace again.

"Relax, Hide. I just thought it would be so much more fun if we _share_ the _shareware_ a little. I threw in some helpers earlier and really wanna ride more than one mech... But no one else is free... And I haven't tried your little play thing yet... Mind if I start while he's still at it? All night on me of course... "

Alone from the other's speach pattern, Barricade could tell that Smokescreen was on something _good_. But that wasn't the most concerning fact right now. No. Having yet another mech who was interested in fucking him, and that while he was still sucking someone else's spike. 

What made the mustang feel his angst rise again was that _he_ wasn't even asked. Smokescreen wasn't even concerned about him disagreeing with the idea. But then, for the other Praxian he was nothing but _shareware_ as he already, so nicely pointed out. Something to use how he saw fit after paying for it.

He felt how Ironhide moved lightly, possibly shrugging. "I'f you are paying anyway it's all fair game I guess. But I already filled him up good so if you don't mind to beat up my cream..."

Behind Barricade the bed moved and gave a little, then two deft servos grabbed his hips before one moved straight to his valve. Two digits were pushed in and scissored apart. Opening him up for the other's inspections. All the mustang could do was to whine lowly around the spike in his intake, wich resulted in Ironhide groaning loudly.

"This might be for your benefit, too, after all, little thing here seems to like having something up his valve. But the way you loosened him up he won't be any good for me... Bee, baby? Gimme a toy or something to make the fit tighter. Nothing too small, I like a little squeeze!"


	188. Chapter 188

Barricade's spark was spinning so fast, he was concerned that it might be dangerous for his liveforce. Not that he would protest if he offlined right here and now, as he could hear how Bumblebee stepped closer to the bed and then _something_ was pushed into his valve.

He froze as he realized exactly what it was, the same damn thing Jazz had used on him the night they were at his apartment. Barricade wondered shortly if it really was Jazz' place or just another thing he owned to rent out for illegal stuff like this... 

But as soon as the vibration of the device was activated the mustang's focus was back on the current situation, and luckily for Ironhide, at the spike in his intake, which he had somehow forgotten with all the added stress. He remained still, though and even considered to let the spike slide out of his intake, Ironhide probably rather went without an overload than with Bitemarks on his member, only because the mech pleasuring him freaked out... 

Smokescreen crossed Barricade's plan with a swift roll of his hips, with which he hilted himself into the darker mech's slick valve in one fluid motion. 

It automatically pushed the Praxian further down on Ironhide's spike and for a few seconds he was dangerously close to loose the battle with his gagging reflex. But he managed, even with Smokescreen rutting into him. 

Barricade tried to only focus on keeping his balance, not on how similar it all felt regarding his night with Jazz, were the Club owner acted so very alike to Smokescreen now. _He had been nothing but a toy for 'his lover'... Even back then. And he didn't even hide it all that well. But Barricade had been an idiot and that brought him into this very situation._

A moan escaped him from around the thick spike between his lips as the rough pounding and the outer and inner simulation delivered through the toy got him closer to his second overload. But this time it was a lot more forced and shallow than the first, especially with everything just being too much at once. 

The only thing that got his attention away from Smokescreen was Ironhide's big servo, patting his shoulder lightly, after the big mech grunted lowly.

"Won't last much longer" He at least warned the mustang before he came and shot his load into the prostitutes intake.

It was a lot. And begore Barricade could thing about what to do he started swallow it, only to have the taste gone from his mouth. And with Smokescreen still rutting into him, it wasn't like he could move enough to spit it out anyway...


	189. Chapter 189

It was Ironhide who helped Barricade out of the situation by moving back a little, which let the big mech's softening spike glide out of his intake. The mustang thankfully nodded lightly and closed his jaw after moving it a little, all while he was still taken by the other Praxian, with his own charge rising. 

He notice how Bumblebee went to Ironhide and offered the big mech a cleaning rag for whatever was left on his spike from the blowjob. All while smiling friendly, not even glancing in Barricade's direction, completely ignoring the interfacing that happened not even a meter away from him. 

Barricade started to wonder how long a mech had to be around a job like this one, to be able to blend _everything_ around them out but the tasks they were occupied by.

The mustang didn't get much time to muse about it thought, since he was pushed face first into the mattress as Smokescreen gave him a last strong thrust, riding out his overload. 

Saying goodbye to the last remains of his dignity Barricade stayed down as long as it took the customer to finish up and pull out. Only then he slowly started to get up but stopped suddenly, as the device still on and in him was powered up a notch and he winced as it started to get more painful than pleasurable. 

"See, im a gentlemech, not gonna let you hang there without overloading first. Shouldn't take too long on the highest setting" 

Barricade pressed his face back into the mattress and bit down another whine. Sure his charge grew a little from the stimulus, but the way it felt was so awful he doubted he'd be able to come... But reaching his high was probably the only way to get this torture to stop. 

Or... Maybe it was good enough if Smokescreen _thought_ he overloaded? It wasn't like the other's senses were too sharp, drugged as he was, so how high was the chance he caught on, on the act. And wasn't acting a thing most of his coworkers here did most of the time anyways? 

But how does one fake an overload? He tried to think and decided that he had to put it on his 'ask Bumblebee later' list and just improvise now. So he grabbed the bedding hard, arched his back and moaned loudly, hoping that it would do.


	190. Chapter 190

"And _there_ we go!" Smokescreen cheered from behind him gleefully. The toy was being deactivated soon after the mech's exclamation and Barricade was finally able to let go of his concentration. He didn't know if it was considered rude to just sink down onto the bed and offline his optics, uncaring of his customer... Or well customers. But he simply needed to rest after everything. 

If anyone had a problem with it, they kept quiet about it at least, since no one commented on his state or inactivity. In fact there really was no talking for quite some time, only light shuffling. Maybe the other mechs were just as spend and tired as he was? 

Barricade forced his optics onlline again, as he caught himself slowly drifting into recharge, falling asleep in this situation was nothing he wanted to try. He lifted his head some and looked around. Ironhide rested at the far edge of the bed, leaning against the headboard with a datapad in his servos.

The item was standard sized but looked _way_ too tiny for the big mech. Whatever he was checking out on it, seemed rather interesting; he was so immersed that he didn't even seem to notice that the mustang was looking at him. 

Quietly turning away and twisting a little Barricade was able to see that behind him Smokescreen stared with unfocused, dimm optics at a wall, probably already coming down from his high and maybe, _hopefully _, falling into recharge soon. 

The only mech missing was Bumblebee. 

Still trying to be stealthy about it Barricade only moved slowly as he turned further, but no, there was not a trace of the other prostitute. Maybe he went out while the mustang had taken a moment to collect himself? Or he really didn't catch himself _before_ falling into a light recharge but had actually napped for a minute or two? Did It mean that he now was responsible for both customers all alone? 

Sure he could ask Ironhide were his co-worker went, but as long as the mech was occupied with his datapad, while they stayed in here, he was mostly save. The big mech did whatever he fancied on the device and let him alone, while he was at the same time unavailable for anyone else since he was in a room with two customers...


	191. Chapter 191

But there was one thing the Praxian really had to do - whenever it meant catching Ironhide's attention or not - he had to pull out the toy. NOW. The way it was still pressing up against his now oversensitive anterior node was more than he could put up with at the moment, so he carefully reached around himself and slowly removed the horrible thing and simply pushed it under the bed's covers. 

To Barricade's misfortune that did the trick and Ironhide looked up from his datapad, seemingly a little more surprised than the mustang thought he would be. 

"Ah, I didn't realize that you're online already. Last time you were out much longer... But then... You didn't seem _too_ impressed with Bumblebee's chosen toy. Not a favorite, I guess?" 

It was strange to have Ironhide notice such small things, he didn't seem like the type of mech to be that attentive to detail, especially regarding the situation they were in. But it was even stranger that he put the datapad away so very fast, while talking more than he did all evening. _It nearly felt as if Barricade caught him with something Ironhide didn't want to be noticed with_. 

Well, Ironhide probably did something for a living that required his strength and him being big and intimidating. So maybe he secretly liked to read something embarrassing like... love novels? And didn't want anyone to find out and mock him about it? Not that Barricade thought making fun of a mech like him would end pretty well anyway... 

"I'm not a fan of it..." He simply answered and decided not to mention the datapad. "Uhm, you don't happen to know where my co-worker disappeared to?" Barricade then asked, still hoping that Bumblebee didn't just let him alone. 

"Ah your friend with no voice? He just left, well since _my friend_ here so generously offered that the entire night is on him I ordered a few more drinks. He hopefully picks something up you like, too... But then you guys surely know each other good enough. Right? By the way... How did it happen?" Ironhide pointed at his own throat and got more comfortable.


	192. Chapter 192

Barricade carefully sat up too, seeming on optic level - kind of at least - while talking to the bigger mech seemed better than staying spraled on the bed. The mustang glanced to the now passed out Smokescreen and then back to Ironhide, who still patiently waited for an answer to his inquiry. 

He couldn't blame the other for asking, it was one of the first things _he_ asked the other prostitute after they got closer. Before he knew that Bumblebee was more than only a waiter... But then being curious was part of his profession. His real job. 

"As far as I know he had an accident" Or at least that's what he was told. Now that he retold it and knew a bit more about this place and it's owner, he started to wonder if Jazz was somehow involved in said _accident_. In that case Bumblebee really was a cautionary tale about what could happen to _him_ if Bluestreak's plan didn't work out and they got caught. 

"An accident? Really? What kind of accident does something like that to a mech without leaving any scars...? At least I haven't noticed any."

Barricade foldet his doorwings back nervously and suddenly his servos were a much more interesting thing to look at than Ironhide's optics. Why did it always seem so natural and easy when anyone else lied about something but_ he_ never managed to get it right. Or at least it always felt like he was messing it up, good. 

"Maybe he'd gotten cosmetic surgery? Jazz does care a lot how his employees look, so that might be the reason?" Or, what was more likely, it really wasn't an accident and Jazz did it in a way that wouldn't let Bumblebee with ugly scars since that way he probably wouldn't have been able to charge as much for the mech as he did now. 

"But you don't know? So you weren't here when it happened?" Barricade started to toy with one of the body chains that went around his thigh. 

"No. I..." He stopped uncertain about what to say. He had no clue if it was a good idea to even talk about these things with his customer. Or why he even cared. Maybe he didn't and was just prodding around to not sit in silence until Bumblebee came back with the booze? 

"You...?" Ironhide asked on and Barricade glanced up at the other, who stared at him with deep blue optics. That intense gaze made the mustang feel even smaller than he already did before. 

Barricade shrugged, before he looked away again. "Bumblebee told me that he had an accident. I wasn't around back then, only met him just like that"


	193. Chapter 193

Barricade's answer followed a longer stretch of silence in which the mustang kept playing with the chain around his thigh, hoping the questioning would be over now. As much as he hated to sit in awkward silence it seemed a lot saver than answering questions he wasn't sure he was allowed to answer. 

From feeling the bed move lightly, Barricade could tell that Ironhide shifted, then, before he could react, two big digits grabbed his chin to move his head up and make him look at his customer again. Maybe he was ready for another round? Barricade didn't really feel up to it yet, but when did he really? It wasn't like his opinion counted regarding that matter anymore. 

"So about those covers of yours... How did you manage to get your servos on enforcer grade merch? I mean, it's not like it's impossible to find them online, but aren't those pretty expensive just to cover up whatever you don't want to show?" 

For Barricade it felt as if his spark came loose and dropped from his chest right into his gut. What was he supposed to say to that? He didn't even realize that covers came in such different qualities? And how could Ironhide tell that his were enforcer grade ones? Where they somehow marked without him realizing it? 

"I-I. I don't know? Jazz... _Jazz_ got those for me. If they are so expensive they must high-quality, right? Wouldn't want them to come off while working..." He tried. But from the way the other looked at him it felt as if Ironhide saw right through his lie. 

His customer was about to reply something, maybe ask another question, as the door to the room swung open. A second later Bumblebee stepped through it, tray packed with bottles and glasses. The black and yellow elbowed the door close again and stepped into their direction. 

The servo from his chin was removed and Ironhide's attention went from him to Bumblebee, the small half smile reappearing on his face. "Wow, that's what I call a fine selection of booze" Their customer commented and looked the tray over as Bumblebee set it on a small table besides the bed.


	194. Chapter 194

Ironhide picked a bottle from the tray and checked the label before he opened it and took a sip, nothing about his demeanor hinted that they had a rather interrogative conversation just a moment ago. 

Apparently happy with the taste he took a bigger sip and nodded towards the tray. "You two should probably have a drink too, at least if you burned as much as I did. It's already payed for by Smokey anyways..." Ironhide added, taking another sip. 

Before the evening's events Barricade was desperate for some highgrade to numb himself with, but now... Something told him to stay sober and attentive. Just in case... 

Bumblebee didn't know anything about his sudden change of spark, though. So his coworker had picked two smaller bottles and offered one to Barricade. The Praxian mumbled a small 'thank you' to the black and yellow who sat back down besides Ironhide, smiling up at the big mech while sipping st his own drink. He really was a pro. 

Barricade checked the label of the bottle he had been given and nearly dropped the bottle as he saw what his co-worker had picked up for him. It was Synt-En. This really was an ugly reminder of that one night in Jazz apartment and he started to wonder if it was a coincidence that Bumblebee picked the very toy Jazz had used that evening and now the drink he had back then... Or if the other prostitute did it on purpose. 

But why would Bee do such a thing to him? It wasn't like he ever was mean to the mech and whenever he agreed to interface with him it was because he hadn't known that Bumblebee wasn't offering because he wanted to but had to. 

Or maybe his co-worker wasn't the one behind it, but Jazz? That would not be too far fetched... "Not your taste neither?" Ironhide's deep voice pulled him out of his thoughts and for a second Barricade was lost. And from the way Bumblebee looked at him, the other seemed surprised and maybe slightly concerned, too.

"Ah. No sorry. I actually really like this. It just reminded me of... Something and I uhm... Spaced out. Sorry" Dropping his doorwings as low as possible he hoped the other bought it. His lie _was_ pretty close to the truth after all.

To emphasize his statement the mustang popped the bottle open and took a long slug. His gut feeling didn't keep him out of this mess, but got him into the hands of a criminal... Why should he listen to it now?


	195. Chapter 195

The sweet, carbonated drink hit Barricade’s system as fast as it did the last time he had it, only that he couldn’t enjoy the buzz this time. In front of him, Bumblebee had focused his entire attention towards Ironhide. The prostitute had moved from besides the big mech and now sat on his lap, caressing his front with little kisses and playful nips, while one of his servos was busy between the pair.

One didn’t have to be a genius, or sober, to know what Bee did there with what part of Ironhide. Especially with the big mech visibly enjoying Bumblebee’s little _massage_ with half dimmed optics. Barricade just watched for a little, still sipping from his bottle. 

What was he supposed to do? A glance behind revealed that Smokescreen was still out cold and the other two seemed pretty good even without him doing anything. But he couldn’t just sit here and watch them ‘face and do nothing. It wasn’t like he could just get involved neither, though. 

Luckily Bumblebee seemed to remember that Barricade was there and being useless because the other turned his head a little and nodded towards Ironhide, with something that looked like barely hidden urgency. Barricade moved, suddenly aware of just how much of the Synt-En he had already had, as his attempt to crawl over to the couple ended in him, nearly falling over. He hoped that his little slip up wasn’t noticed and tried really hard to concentrate for the remaining of his short way up to Ironhide and Bumblebee.

Their customer certainly didn't, still blissed out by the hand job he received, but From the way the black and yellow looked at him, and the light tint of amusement in his emf he let Barricade feel, the enforcer knew that at least Bumblebee had noticed. There was something else as well… something the Praxian couldn’t pinpoint yet. Still working Ironhide’s spike with one servo his co-worker pulled one of his connective-cables from his wrist and held it, semi hidden, out to Barricade. For a few long seconds the mustang just started at it. He never hardlined before. In his tiny world it was something that was reserved for long term couples to share emotions, feelings, memories and communicate on a whole new level. Just like merging sparks. 

But then the rules and social standarts he lived by up until now didn’t seem to count any longer… And the other really seem to want this right now, even though Barricade had no idea _why_. But trying to make sense to anything at the moment, overcharged as he was, seemed futile, so he just went with it. Or he tried to anyway. After digging through his system for a nano-click he finally found the protocols that allowed him to open up the covers to his wrist sockets and started the micro transformation to bare them. 

Fascinated he just started at the components he had never used, never seen before for real, just to be startled by Bumblebee, who simply and without a warning plugged into him.


	196. Chapter 196

A bunch of protocols opened up for Barricade, waiting for him to be accepted and approved. It was sheer overwhelming, especially because he could already feel Bumblebee’s presence lingering in on the edge of his consciousness, something he had never felt before.

He knew, theoretically, from the educational classes he had in school as a youngling, how things worked and what he was supposed to do. He should go through settings, deciding on what security level he wanted to set his firewalls and so on.

It was a lot easier to just approve everything and get rid of all the windows that had popped up in his HUD, though. So that was what he did, hoping it would make the strange feeling he was experiencing better.

It didn't. Instead Barricade was flooded with more sensations and impressions, couldn’t tell anylonger where he ended and Bumblebee started or vice versa. Added to his already intoxicated state it made him feel like falling uncontrollably. The mustang couldn't tell how long it lasted or if he flailed from the experience but it seemed to be over as soon as it started thanks to Bumblebee 'catching' him. Virtually.

_> easy there. try to focus on your optical feed <_

Barricade did, surprised as he was, and his head snapped up to Bumblebee, looking at the mech questioning, shocked. Was... That? Did the other just talk to him? With his voice? But wasn't he mute?

_> yes and yes <_

Bumblebee answered and Barricade swore he could hear his co-worker clear as day... Just, the black and yellow hadn't moved his lips. At all, besides mouthing Ironhide’s plating where he could reach.

_> that is because I am talking to you, with what once was my voice. but not physically. it's through the hardline connection. Primus, you haven't done this quite some time, have you? <_

Meanwhile Bumblebee continued to pleasure Ironhide, who didn't seem aware of their conversation. Barricade wondered how their customer would react if he noticed or how Bumblebee would react when he found out that the enforcer hadn't just done this a long time ago but never before...

_> wait. what? You haven't...? But you're not that young, I was sure you would have tried it at least once or twice. oh. that's probably why your setting is the way it is, though. see, i'm honored that you gave me full clearance but that's probably not a thing you should just do. but it at least allows me to send you this.<_

Barricade, still fascinated by the fact he could hear Bumblebee, without the other hesitating a second before he nipped on another of Ironhide's chest plates, only slightly noticed that he received a data packet from the other.

_> that's my pre-set, you should probably use it for connecting until you are more versed in this and then set up your own standard or download one from a safe source. at least it's better than giving full clearances to everyone. and safer. see, i'm not even supposed to know what you think <_

Barricade really tried to pay attention. But getting it all straight wasn't easy. So he simply decided to open up what he had gotten from his co-worker and approve whatever the set up wanted from him.


	197. Chapter 197

From one moment to another his world shrank together again and a lot of sensual input just disappeared from his consciousness. Barricade resetted his optics, confused. As if it would help and for once there wasn't an instant reply from Bumblebee regarding his questioning thoughts. But the other still seemed to sense that he wanted _something_. 

_> concentrate and try to talk to me. just don't do it out loud, or our dear Ironhide here would probably be very confused. plus it might take his mind off things and it was already hard enough to get him up again. He's pretty close to his natural limits regarding this... <_

Bumblebee nodded downwards, just enough so that Barricade would notice but not their customer.

_> this round will be his last. so... think you gonna take the beast to bed? <_

The mustang frowned. he had thought that Bumblebee was going to finish this. he had already taken both of their customers up the valve and was still not up to anything getting up his port again. Especially not Ironhide's extra large equipment. 

_> i don't know... i'm not used to all of this and i think i'm already getting sore. i still gotta work at the precinct tomorrow, too without anyone noticing... < _

Surely Bumblebee would understand his reasoning? 

_> i get that, i really do. but we had to continue to work pretty hard after you left, yesterday... and we were so worried about rodimus, that most of us didn't get more than an hour or two of sleep in between... <_

There was a strange sensation Barricade could not categorize and then Bumblebee continued. 

_> i'll make sure to keep trailbreaker away from you for the remain of the night, too... you know otherwise he might just snatch you up when you try to leave and fuck you in the port, inspired by what he saw earlier... sure he's quite and not massive but he's not careful neither... <_

An ice cold sensation ran down Barricade's back and somehow Bumblebee's offer sounded more like a threat. Sure, just a misinterpretation caused by his highgrad influenced processor... And if someone could guarantee him save passage besides Jazz himself it was the black and yellow. Right? And if the only choice he had was getting it up the port versus getting it up the valve... He rather picked his valve. 

_>all right... i'll do it. should i just, uh, hop on? <_


	198. Chapter 198

_>tell him that you'll take over, if he doesn't mind. make him feel like **you** are the one wanting **him**_>

Bumblebee told him. The mech then adjusted their cable so that he was able to get behind Barricade without breaking the connection and still keep it rather invisible from their customer, pushing him in Ironhide's direction after he let go of the spike. Suddenly the mech snapped out of his blissful haze and looked down at the two prostitutes, probably wondering why Bumblebee had stopped. 

_>stop staring at him like a petrodeer in the headlights and do something<_

"Ah... I. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt this its just...would you mind having me again?" Barricade looked down again to hide his frown. Even in his drunken state he could tell how much that sucked.

A single digit pushed his chin up and he was forced to look the big mech in the optics again. For a few long seconds it seemed as if Ironhide was looking for something...

"Wouldn't have thought you are up to another 'face... For me it's most likely the last round, m pretty empty already" So Bumblebee was right with his guess... As right as Ironhide with his regarding Barricade's honest willingness to do this. 

_>tell him that you just liked it the last time or that his big spike felt great in you. something! and get moving. <_

_>yes. right. sorry... <_

It was strange to be urged... Coached? Like that while being at it, with Ironhide right in front of him. Still Bumblebee had the experience Barricade lacked. So he carefully climbed on top of the others lap, still hovering a few centimeters over the waiting spike. 

"it's... It's been a while since I've overloaded like that. You really know how to handle your equipment" he mumbled against the bid chest, flushing embarrassed by his own words. 

Ironhide chuckled lightly. "Well if my friend is any example of what you usually get.." both of the big servos attached themselves to Barricade's frame, slowly running down to the mustang's hips. The Praxian managed the tiniest smile and slowly sank down, he could still feel Bumblebee right behind him. 

_>great. continue like that. i'll line you up. <_

He did as he was told and only hesitated for a second as he felt the broad head of Ironhide's spike nudge his folds apart and he could feel that it caused some transfluid from the previous rounds to escape his valve. To his luck Ironhide didn't seem to mind the mess and the mustang continued downwards. 

It was strange. He was sloppy from the last two rounds, still the way the spike glided against his inner lining was easily palpable and it honestly felt like he _really_ started to get sore... 

It didn't matter though. He would finish this now and maybe walk a little funny tomorrow... But at least Ironhide seemed to be an okay mech and he rather had the big mech use him than being taken by someone he despised. And he might even get on a better page with Bumblebee. 

The Praxian let out a shaky moan as he stopped, spike as deep inside him as it would go without him forcing his frame further down, just to be pulled right up by the servos on his hip again. "You still feel so very great around my cock" Ironhide groaned as he stopped just before Barricade slipped off the spike, only to urge and push him down again.


	199. Chapter 199

>_from what it looks like ironhide is guiding you up and down with ease… you can spare your joints some strain and just go with it, stop trying to pace it yourself and just let him move you as he wants, he surely packs the power to do so without even noticing...<_

For Barricade it felt rather strange to chat with someone, especially in such a dry manner, while interfacing with someone else. But he supposed that Bumblebee knew what he was talking about, so the mustang decided to follow his suggestions, even if it felt strange to let himself being used like that. Maybe he should see the connection and the resulting easier possibility to communicate with Bumblebee as a good opportunity to get some advice?

_>it really doesn’t feel as good this time… i don’t know if i will be able to overload at all… and i told him that’s what i liked last time… what if he gets offended…?<_

He could feel a wave of mild amusement filter through their connection before Bumblebee answered.

_>well, it’s him who is supposed to overload. no one really cares if we do, not for real. just fake it, like you did with smokescreen… just, try to get it over a bit more real this time? ironhide seems at least a bit more attentive than his buddy. you know, like, clench your valve a few times, cling to him, faint a little… whatever you did the first time<_

Barricade wondered how many times Bumblebee did exactly that to him… did he ever truly overload at the few occasions they interfaced together? His self-doubt was pushed asid as Ironhide changed the angle and hit a new set of nodes rather hard, causing him to cry out a little louder.

_>you noticed that i didn’t overload for real… what if Hide did, too? What if he is more attentive now?<_

He gave back, clawing at the bigger mech’s frame, who started to move him faster, push him down harder, probably getting closer to his overload. The new angle did something to Barricade's charge, just not nearly enough to get him over the edge, the uncomfortable soreness damping everything good down way too much. Suddenly Bumblebee was quite, too and for a few long seconds Barricade was afraid that his co-worker had given him up, as something popped up in his HUD.

_>accept and play the file, i'll stand by and pull you out of it if it should be necessary<_

The Praxian didn’t hesitate at all and simply did as he was told. First he was completely disoriented, suddenly laying on his back, instead of riding Ironhide's spike, then it dawned to him, that he probably still was doing exactly that, while he was experiencing a memory file. And from what he could see of ‘his’ frame, it was most likely Bumblebee’s memory file.

But he couldn’t really focus on what he was _seeing_ for long since what he was _feeling_ was simply overwhelming.


	200. Chapter 200

He was flat on his back, looking at the ceiling, his spark pulsing in anticipation. His legs were spread and lightly raised and whatever was happening to him, was feeling absolutely great. It took him a moment to realize what it was, maybe because it was so damn hard to focus while his valve radiated waves of pure pleasure down his back strut. He was being eaten out. He somehow _remembered_. Or maybe it was Bumblebee’s memory, that intertwined with his thoughts? He had never been in someone’s memories like this and everything was still so very strange and new. But he remembered, vaguely, from his educational classes, that the best approach was to simply go with it and overthink things later… so he did just that, and simply let himself be pulled into it. 

He arched his back delightfully as something – he knew it was a tongue- circled his anterior node before it was enclosed by someone’s - #i#####t - lips and then R###c### started suck and _he_ grabbed the sheets hard, moaned out his lovers name, barely holding back from pressing his thighs together. 

Next he chuckled lightly, reaching down with one servo to pat the back of the mech's head with one servo, and then he finally looked down. A hot orange visor met his gaze and he could make out the lightest hint of a smile before the assault on his node continued and he threw his head back into the pillows.

The talented mouth on his array caused his charge to skyrocket much too fast for his liking, he’d love to enjoy this so much longer… but he just knew that this was going to end pretty soon. But he wasn’t too sadden by it, since he also knew that his would not be the last time tonight that he would overload from his lovers doing. He eagerly spread his legs a little further and mumbled sweet nothings, biting his bottom lip whenever a new, more intense wave of pleasure rolled through his system. 

Two digits were pushed into his opening, slowly pumping away while that wicked tongue continued to play with his node. His overload came sudden and hit him hard. His valve clenched around the digits again and again in a futile attempt to milk every last bit of transfluid from them… Well soon enough there would be something inside him to fill him up in that way, too –

Barricade onlined with a start. The first thing he noticed was that something was… off. Then he realized that a message blinked on and off on his HUD. He looked at the small pop up for a second, only able to read ‘served connection’ before something appeared in front of his optics. Said something was _a mech_ glancing down at him, looking rather smug with a tint of tiredness. “Great, you're still with us… you went out so good I was worried you popped a fuse… or ten” 

Still just staring at the big mech it took the mustang a little to get everything together. That mech… was Ironhide. A customer… He just ‘faced with him – for the second time tonight. And from the way he felt he just overloaded from that? No… Right. Bumblebee had given him a memory file from him being eaten out. That was what had brought him over the edge. He turned his head lightly and saw Bumblebee sitting innocently on the other side of the bed, checking on Smokescreen, as if nothing had happened at all.


	201. Chapter 201

The mustang's attention snapped back to Ironhide as the mech's big servo glided up his side. He was tired and his awareness was still fogged by the Synt-en.

"You are really a precious little thing. I really was lucky to get to have you" His customer complimented. Barricade didn't know how to feel about it... A very small part of him was proud that he managed so well, even though he had not been prepared to sell his frame yet again, another, bigger part was mortified about it. 

He wasn't a professional. At least not in this kind of profession. He was an enforcer and with every additional customer he took the chance grew, that he oneday met one of them at his real job. 

He didn't want to picture what that would mean for him... 

"Thank you" he mumbled. Wanted or not, a compliment was a compliment and right now it came from _his_ paying customer, so he better stayed polite.

Ironhide looked at him a little longer before he turned and slowly climbed out of the bed. "As much as I would love to spend more time with you two pretties, my work starts in a few hours and I have to make a detour to get Smokey back home, too"

He stretched, uncaring about the fact that he was still completely exposed and sticky from their mixed fluids. "Just gonna take a quick shower, though" he announced and stepped into the shower cabin, where he started the standard setting without wasting much time. 

Barricade checked the time and deflated a little as he realized that, yes it was morning, but from what he guessed still way to early to get going as well. 

He sat up and checked himself. His frame was partly covered in a mix of dried and still fresh trabsfluid and lubricant. And he could spot a few patches of paint transfer here and there, so besides showering he would have to buff those off before he could be seen at work. 

Turning around again, he noticed how Bumblebee had started to clean up Smokescreen. He crawled over, too and produced a small rag out of one of his subspaces, offering to help his co-worker, while baring his wrist port for the other again as well. Bumblebee looked at him for a moment before he nodded and plugged his own cable into the mustang.


	202. Chapter 202

This time was wastly different from the last he set up the connection with his co-worker. His world didn't expand as much and he felt a lot more secure than in his last 'tumble'. He could also tell, from a pop up informing him - not because he started to get a hang on things - that it was the set up from Bumblebee that kept him more stable, managing everything in the background. 

He was rather thankful for that, since now that he slowly sobered up, the thought of someone reading this thoughts like the last time was unnerving at best... 

_>now that ironhide and smokescreen are leaving, what are we supposed to do? from what ironhide said i take smokescreen payed for the both of us for the entire night<_

He asked while starting to clean up one of Smokescreen's thighs, not looking up at Bumblebee. A small part of him dared to hope that they might just stay here and wait for the time to run by... Take a break, maybe even napp a little? Maybe check on Rodimus? _Oh but from what Jazz hinted Rodimus was probably working, too, hurt or not... _

_>theoretically we could just stay here. but that would be hardly fair towards the others. it's already late though, so there shouldn't be time for more than one customer each anyways. but first we need to get your room cleared up and get ourself some bottles on smokescreen, as long as his code is still valid<_

Of course it wasn't that easy... But there were a few more things that got Barricade thinking. 

_>okay. but what do you mean with my room? and getting bottles on smokescreen? <_

Bumblebee stored Smokescreen's equipment away with a speed and fluency that indicated that this wasn't a first and Barricade heard the shower open up behind him. Bumblebee looked up as well, smile in place again. 

_>let's talk after they are gone<_

His co-worker gave back and disconnected them again.


	203. Chapter 203

Barricade decided that Rodimus thigh was looking good enough and turned around to Ironhide as well, just as the mech closed the door to the shower. He was already dried up, and looked good enough to get out without anyone noticing what he had been up to all night.

"I've already commed a transport. Should be here in... 5... So I better grab this guy and get going... Well and this if you don't mind?"

He grabbed the bottles he had picked for himself and subspaced them after Bumblebee motioned him to take them. Then he stepped over to them, glancing down at Smokescreen, shaking his head lightly and murmuring something Barricade couldn't catch.

"Ah right... Smokey payed everything, but I offered and I think it's only fair to stay true to my word"

Ironhide stated and produced something from one of his subspace pockets. He grabbed one of Barricade's servos and pulled it up a little, placing the item in there. Only then the enforcer realized what he'd gotten from the customer. He looked at Ironhide for a moment, unsure of what to say or do, before he nodded and simply stored the credits away. 

"Thanks. That's very generous" Or so he hoped. He hadn't check it out yet. Not knowing if counting his tip in front of him would be rude. It also felt strange that he got extra - even if he worked for it - while Bumblebee didn't. Should he share? But he really needed all he got... 

Ironhide gave him another of his half-grins, before he walked around them and started to hoist Smokescreen of the bed with impressive ease. "Gonna get going then, uhm, should I just leave or...?" 

Bumblebee got off the bed before their customer could end his question and opens him the door, gesturing for Ironhide to walk out, while he had the door. After they both left and the door fell shut behind them, Barricade sighed and stretched tiredly. 

He'd always hated nightshifts, they just didn't work out with his natural rhythm. But this kind of nightshift was even more tirening

He _really_ wanted to drop on his back and offline his optics, but that would only cause him to fall into recharge, again. Plus; he still needed to get cleaned up. He glanced to the shower and after long indecisive seconds Barricade managed to move his frame out of the bed and into the cabin, trying not to flinch too badly while walking over. He _was_ already feeling how the nights activities had an effect on him, and he still had one more mech to sell his frame out too. 

Wasn't he supposed to only do the door, again? He wondered while the hot solvent started to rain down on him.


	204. Chapter 204

Barricade just stood there, doorwings fanned out wide, enjoying the comforting warmth as long as his processor let him. Soon enough his thoughts cycled back to the mess his live had become and the enforcer started to feel the telltale signs of his, now much too common, panic attacks bubbling up.

He shook himself out of it as good as possible and tried not to think, instead he should focus on the current situation. And as it was; he was a mess. Even though the solvent did good to wash away the most resent fluids from his frame, he still had to get rid of everything else, especially the sticky, half dried mess between his legs. 

He grabbed the waiting sponge, probably the same Ironhide had used before, hesitated another moment, and started to clean himself up. Which wasn't too easy with the thin bodychain wrapped around his frame. 

After the worst was swabbed away he realized that there was still a decent amount of transfluid _inside_ him. 

_If he really couldn't get out of having another mech, another customer... He probably was supposed to get whatever was left from Ironhide and Smokescreen out now._

Trying not to think about the reason too much, Barricade concentrated to get ahold of the right parts of his structure to press the thick fluids out. It took him a couple of tries until he felt how the gelled up mass passed through his valve, just to slowly run down his thighs. 

Sure he could just keep staring at the wall and let the water wash away the evidence of the previous rounds of 'facing, but he absolutely hated how it felt on his plating, so he cleaned it quickly up with his sponge. 

He was just done checking for anything else, there was nothing left, as he noticed how the door to _his_ room was opened and someone entered. For a nanosecond his spark sped up, anticipating that it was maybe Jazz... Or worse _Trailbreaker_. The enforcer stepped closer to the glass of the shower recognizing that it was only Bumblebee. Right the other told him that they would talk later. 

Hurrying through the drying process of the cabin he stepped out, still lightly dripping, but dry enough to not wet the bed too much. 

"Sorry, took me a little longer than estimated" He apologized and realized that his co-worker was already cleaned up as well. He’d probably did a detour to hiw own room, before getting here… barricade really must have been slow.

Bumblebee, just waved with one servo and pointed to the bed besides where he sat down, right, they would probably connect again, for this little talk…


	205. Chapter 205

It was strange how his spark speeded up as he walked over to Bumblebee. It was mostly because Barricade was unable to tell how to handle his co-worker. Was he a spy of Jazz only waiting for the enforcer to make a mistake he could report back to Jazz for his own benefit? Was he a victim of the Club owner just like him? Or anything in between?

The Praxiam contemplated to pull in his field as much as possible and hope that the other would not read his true feelings while being connected. But that just seemed like a plan set up for failure. After all he had a good excuse to be nervous and fearful ; his anxiety was well known to the black and yellow and would be his answer to any question regarding his mood or behavior.

Bumblebee didn't need to know that he was the reason Barricade felt uneasy. And a half lie was probably harder to uncover than a full lie. 

Without prompting Bumblebee offered the connection to Barricade who sat down besides the other. Barricade looked at his wrist and just held it out, uncovering his slot to connect for the third time tonight. It was strange how fast it became normal to him... would it be the same with offering his frame to strangers, soon too? 

He had to get out of this before that happend, that he was certain about. The point where he stopped to mind this kind of work would be a point of no return. Just like it probably had been for most of the mech's working under Jazz... _but then didn't he think about rescuing the others too? Would there be a sense in doing do if they were already lost? _

_>i can feel how your mind it buzzing. you want to tell me what this is about? <_

Bumblebee asked lightly turning his head to the side studying him thoughtfully. Right. He had someone in his system. He had to focus.

_>no. no. it's just. i'm just feeling strained. sorry. but how about the things from earlier? what did you mean when you said 'my room' ? <_

Bumblebee looked around before his optics met Barricade's again.

<_this here. it's your room. at least you booked it for the night. but it might be more clever to keep it. it's cheaper to book it for a longer period of time than just every single night. and you can store your things here and don't have to worry about them in your subspace, like the bodychains. no more untangling because you had to fold them together. <_

Barricade looked around, mind racing. Trying to give Bumblebee an reply that would satisfy the other while not straight out renting a room in a secret brother to sell his frame easier...


	206. Chapter 206

_>i don't think i could do that. rent this room for a longer stretch of time. i already payed off all my costs for my apartment and stuff and there isn't much left i could offer and i dont even know how much i made these past two days.<_

A silver of impatience crossed his co-workers face. But the smile never truly slipped and Bumblebee looked like usual not even a second later, just a hint more tired, a thing Barricade could relate to, a lot.

_>it's enough to cover your costs for the gold dust you probably need to take soon enough. I checked your account, though and with what you have spent for the rooms and extras there really isn't much left and i already took another customer into account. even the tip you got besides regulations won't probably be of use besides for your drive home, you really have nothing else left you could use? <_

The Praxian nearly flinched as the tip was mentioned. Even with Bumblebee being all causal about it, it felt like he just committed a crime. A crime the other knew about. And might hold against him if needed. 

_>im sorry. i know i shouldn't have taken it. it seemed like the most polite thing to do. but it's really not much, i will be able to pay my ride back home on a regular transport with it and with the change i carry around.<_

It was easier to lie about this than he though it would. He didn't have any idea how much he got, had not bothered to check. But he planned to save it up and drive home alone anyways, to clear his processor before falling into a probably much to short recharge.

Bumblebee nodded then turned slightly. It took a moment before his co-worker responded again.

_>just remember for the future to tell the mech to simply tip you through the system. it's very rarely that mech's who aren't on the list and don't have their own account come along though, so most know that. by the way, did ironhide seem to be the kind of mech to make it on the list? he seemed to enjoy being here and he spend extra credits on you... <_

It took Barricade a moment to catch the real meaning of the question, after feeling the emphasis on the 'extra credit' mentioned. From what Ironhide had said this place was probably way over his budget. But maybe he was impressed enough to safe some up and come again? Maybe he could get the mech to pay for all night and stay as long as possible? He at least seemed friendly enough, for a mech paying for interface at least.

_>he seemed interested and he mentioned that he would love to get another chance to, uh, have some fun<_

Bumblebee chuckled without making any sound, it looked pretty strange.

_>yeah, if you get him to buy some extras next time he will probably fuck you all night long. it's good to have someone set as a regular already, and from how he looked at you he will be, now let's clean up real quick, change the sheets and get going. drift commed me that we have at least another waiting customer. we'll talk about the room later. <_


	207. Chapter 207

They disconnected afterwards and Barricade started to pull the stained sheets from the bed and put the new ones on, Bumblebee gave to him. Every now and then he glanced towards the other, still wondering how much of what the black and yellow had said him were his own words and how much were things Jazz told him to say. Or maybe he was just being paranoid and mistrusted his co-worker without any real reason.

For now he decided to stay careful, keep his distance and only trust Bluestreak for the time being. Hoping _that_ wasn’t a mistake…

As he moved on from setting the bed up, he started to collect some things here and there, until he picked up one of the bottles, still half full. It was tempting to just take a sip… or drink even more. It would make it easier to continue working, especially with how sore he already felt. How by Primus did the others survive doing this every single day?

But if he wanted to drive back home in his alt he should try to sober up, right? But really… the time he estimated to get home wasn’t a time when many patrols where still around. So the risk of getting caught drunk driving was very small. Plus he would burn most of the booze off before he even hit the road.

Decision made, he took a big gulp out of the bottle and let the highgrade hit his system, before turning and offering the bottle to Bumblebee, who shrugged and took a small sip as well but didn’t seem to like it too much, taken from the face he made. A second later he got a textbased message from his co-worker simply stating that they should go now, before the black and yellow moved to the door, waiting for him to follow.

Barricade simply nodded, accepting his fate and that there was no way out of going through this_ another time_ tonight…


	208. Chapter 208

Barricade walked a step behind Bumblebee, as they entered the room. Just in, the black and yellow stepped back and besides him and they stood there one by the other, while Drift murmured something to the mech he was currently pouring a glass of high grade. 

The mech turned around and openly checked them out, as if they were mere objects he could choose from. But that was a thing the Praxian had already learned today or rather tonight; for most of the customers who came here they weren’t more than exactly that; things to use – not mechs with feelings and an own will. At least the highgrade in his lines numbed his fear of being spiked again and actually get hurt from it and not just sore… after this was over, he’d drive home and maybe dare to call in sick for his next shift at his real job and just sleep a little longer. 

The thought was rather tempting, now that he contemplated it… Barricade couldn’t overthink it right now though, since the mech, with his now fully filled up glass got up and looked at them from close up.  
Should he hope to not be picked by him? Should he even try to be picked? Or let Bumblebee deal with this one? At least this customer wasn’t too big and if his equipment was scaled according to his size, Barricade should be able to deal with him with ease after having had Hide two times before.

From the way the unknown mech focused on him, he seemed interested enough, so Barricade risked a shy smile, Ironhide had like that, maybe this customer did too? Stepping closer up to him the maybe-soon-to-be customer let a servo roam over his frame, not stopping at his panel but actually pushing against it.

//You /need/ to open up, he wants to check you out// Barricade reread the message twice before he believed it and dared to glance at Bumblebee, who just nodded lightly, a hint of impatience bleeding into his emf.


	209. Chapter 209

The mustang's panel foldet away and Barricade averted his optics, staring blankly at the wall and the chairs ahead of him, while two digits are unceremoniously shoved up his valve. He bit down a whine and concentrated on staying still, while he really wanted to push the mech away after slapping him right across the face.

Doing anything remotely close to that would probably end pretty very bad for him. 

The digits still move in him, getting scissored and pushed in and out a few times before the mech pulls out, regarding him a little longer. 

"lose like a space port whore, aren't you? Even a mech _my_ size could get lost in there..." the guest grunts a ugly laugh at his own bad joke and walked around Barricade, groping at the Praxian's doorwings mumbling something about 'liking that feature, though' before his servos travel down. 

The energon in Barricade's lines turned to ice as the same two digits that had penetrated his valve started to push around his port. 

This time he's not able to hold back his reaction as his tight calipers are spread open forcefully, hissing at the sudden pain, he even tried worming away a little, just to be held in place by a arm around his midsection. 

"Ah, ah, ah. No getting away from me anytime soon my pretty little slut. At least I got lucky with the backdoor, good for you I don't care were I stick it..." 

Again the digits were remove from inside him and the mech stepped closer to him, pressing up against the Praxian's back and doorwings. 

"I take doorwings here, you get me my drink and a single serving lube packet to the room?" Drift was up and confirming that he'll deliver everything asap and Barricade was dragged into the hallway by his customer. "Which one?" the mech asked while all Barricade thought about was how humiliating the entire situation was; being dragged along by a mech who made the enforcer's planting crawl, array still exposed for everyone to see, forced to allow the mech to take him, and that in a way he hated so very much. 

"Room seven" Barricade finally managed to answer, without his vocalize glitching too much. The customer looked around searching and then continued to pull him along, as he apparently spotted the right room.


	210. Chapter 210

"Get me going first" His customer demanded, sitting down at the edge of the bed, legs spread and his still soft spike hanging out.

Barricade moved forward on autopilot, just kneeled between the mech's legs and grabbed the spike with one servo before bending down to get it into his intake, trying to ignore the unhelping thought that right now the only things in his tanks were highgrade and cum...

Even being kinda drunk didn't help him to _not_ be disgusted by the fact that he sucked another strangers spike. He also tried not to wonder how serious this mech took his intimate hygiene... He just had to get him ready for the next worst thing anyway, not finish him off. 

Barricade was still giving head, as he heard the door open behind him and a mech stepping in and walking toward the bed.

"Here you go, anything else I could do for you?" Drift asked sweetly waiting for the mech to make up his mind. For a second there was nothing but silence, then Barricade heard a small tearing sound, probably from the lube, the mustang remembered. _It was a small consolation but at least he wouldn't get fucked being all dry... _

"Actually yes. Why don't you get him ready while I enjoy the view?" Barricade's optics snapped up, trying to look at Drift while still sucking the mech's spike without him noticing, not really knowing if having Drift do the prepping would be good, or bad.

"Hmmm let me check in real quick... yeah, should work out, the door is covered, you know the fees, right?" Barricade could make out how the small bag was handed to Drift before the other prostitute walked around him and out of the Praxian's view.

"Not my first night in this place, babe" the customer replied, before Barricade had his knees kicked apart further, nearly causing him to loose his balance, but he managed grab onto his customers thigh before he fell. The only reaction the mech he sucked off had, was snorting, probably thinking this was funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a little drafting mistake which cause some chapter inconvenience. Sorry


	211. Chapter 211

Drift let a servo glide up Barricade's backstrut while the digits other servo started to circle his port, clearly putting on a show for their customer. The only thing that made Barricade nervous was his co-workers field... It was either muted or pulled up close so there wasn't _ much_ he was getting but the small hints of hostility and bits annoyances got him concerned.

He tried to tell himself those were not meant for him but maybe the customer from taking away the door post from Drift? But then, the white mech did seem to somehow dislike him... maybe he had a few bad run ins with the cops in his function? But he couldn’t blame Barricade for any of his past experiences, right?

Then at least two digits, if not three were mercilessly forced into his port at once, getting Barricade by surprise and making him instinctively move away from the pain, which right now was forwards, having him nearly choke on the spike inside his intake.

Without much finesse Drift started to finger him, while still touching him here and there, keeping the show for the customer up, who just grunted and groaned.

"You now, you can just enjoy the blowjob and the view and come while you're at it and then go for a slick, waiting port aterwards... I have some little helpers on me that could get you up after overloading in no time..." Drift offered and all their customer managed to reply was another moan, a servo was added in the back of Barricade's head, though, demanding that he sped up the pace, from the way the servo started to push and pull him around.

He did as it was wanted, not caring any longer. Why should he? He was trapped between a pervert and a mech who apparently despised him for reasons unknown, the only hope he could cling on was that it would be over soon. 

At least the blowjob was, a moment later. Since he was held in place as the transfluid flooded his intake he had no choice but swallowing it fast, hoping it would not make him sick. "Yeah drink it up, it's all a little slut like you deserve to get" the mech who finally let him pull away commented, adding another dirty laugh. "Now, kneel in front of the bed and you gimme some of that stuff you talked about"

The customer got up and walked out of Barricade's view and Drift removed his digits, cleaning them quickly off on the mustang's thigh plating. 

Barricade didn't turn around to look at the others he just crawled the short distance towards the bed and leaned on it, hiding his face in the bedding. Trying very hard not to lose it. Crying now, in front of a customer would probably get him in even more trouble and possibly mean he would have to stay at this place even longer tonight. 

No he had to manage. Just once more and he could go.


	212. Chapter 212

The customer exchanged a few more words with Drift before Barricade heard the door open and close again and then steps getting closer towards him, of a single mech. So Drift was gone. He wasn’t sad about that. The mech then kneeled behind him and Barricade tensed up, inwardly chanting to himself that _'it would be over soon'_ and then he could go home and... Then it would start anew. At another day. Another night.

The customer pushed in, started to talk about how great it felt and all that. Barricade didn't pay much attention. He had the feeling this mech wouldn't care much about him overloading or enjoying this, like Ironhide did before. So why even try to play pretend? The worst was though, that his mind, his thoughts started to turn darker, telling him that this was probably only a small taste of how his life would be from now on, as a _drug addicted whore_ with likely no more rights, but to help Jazz make credits.

_No. He had to focus._

Afterwards, when he was out of this place, on his way home, he'd call Bluestreak and tell him that this would not work out. Not If things stayed the same. He would not go through another night like this one. For now the mustang wasn't able to change his fate, but he refused to just give up yep. He studied so hard to get good scores at the academy, went through so much hassle to be able to move out of Praxus, to see a bit more of Cyberton, if he gave up just now, all that would be lost.

One of his doorwings was grabbed, hard, causing him to cry out into the bedding, claw the covers. With his focus back on his customer, on the act itself, Barricade realized that that was it. The mech behind him had pushed in deep, and Barricade could feel the additional burn the transfluid caused insides him, but for once he wasn’t bothered too much. He just hoped that the other would finish up fast, so that he could wash up and leave.

”Primus, that was nice. I really like those, the way they move when I give it to you and all…” The Praxian had to forcefully keep his doorwings in place, while two servos started to ‘caress’ them. To his luck the mech was satisfied rather fast and pulled out and away, only to store his still dripping equipment without a care in the world. It was even harder for Barricade to keep the disgust out of his face than it had been to control his sensitive doorwings… but he managed.

”Gonna come back to you soon, doorwings” The mech Promised as he got up and wiped himself down roughly. Barricade got up as well, wincing lightly at the stinging. Walking anywhere would not be a thing he’d do without having too, anytime soon. He still guessed that he was supposed to walk his ‘_guest_' to the rooms door, so he did. with clenched dentae. “Hmm, hmm, really can’t wait to see you again, next week maybe. Hopefully you’ll be tightened up by then, I would love to have you valve then”

Barricade smiled lightly at that, nodded and mumbled a low “sure”, hoping it would make the mech leave, soon. Apparently happy enough with that answer his customer grinned triumphantly and pecked the mustang’s lips. “Great!”


	213. Chapter 213

After the mech was gone and out Barricade was a little lost. He looked around and down the hallway, leaning against 'his' doorframe for support. Could he just go or should he 'report' back to Bumblebee to get cleared for leaving?

He probably had to go to his Co-worker, alone to get the doses of gold dust he '_needed_' from Bee. It would be very suspicious if he left without those, even though he couldn't complain, now that he had Bluestreak's pump installed he was a lot less prone to getting uncomfortable highes and lows, as he used to with the drug... 

Probably because he didn't notice it most of the time, and he probably stayed on a much more stable level than before. But what _would_ he do with the spare gold dust? It wasn't like he could afford to just throw it away... Maybe keep it for after all this was over and he would try to get off of it? 

"Still up at this time of the night... Oooor morning or whenever it is right now" Blurr commented while passing him, now the Blue racer wasn't just tipsy but very much drunk, swaying badly and talking slow. But it wasn't like he was really sober, neither. 

"I, ah... I'm not sure? I think I just had my last... Customer. But I'm vor sure what to do now. And I still need my.. the gold dust from Bumblebee"

Blurr looked like it took all of his concentration to follow Barricade at all. But after just standing there, dangerously swaying on the spot, he nodded slowly. 

"Bee said you have enough and that I can just ceck it out with you on your tab..." the racer paused and looked Barricade over, optics remaining at his array a moment longer. "Oooor I gonna get it for you while _you_ get clean. Jazz would hate it if you ruin the floor, dripping like like that"

The Praxian didn't dare to look down at himself at that mention, he could feel how transfluid ran down his legs. It wasn't the first time tonight. "That would be nice, thank you" he replied, happy that at least one of his co-workers seemed friendly. Blurr turned and waved. "Back in a bit then"

Barricade made his slow and painful way to the shower yet again, hope starting to rise inside him; He was really done, he'd shower, take the drugs from Blurr and leave. Barricade just prayed that he wouldn't run into Trailbreaker on his way out. Something told him that even with Bumblebee's help, the mech would just take from him what he wanted...

He hurried through the showering programm, he'd spend a long time under his _own_ shower when he was safely back home. He took the sponge again and started to clean the mess between his legs, only now noticing that it wasn't just transfluid that stained his tighs but also a small amount of energon. So he _did get hurt_ after all. Another problem he had to deal with later. 

He was in middle of the drying programm as it knocked at his door. This would either be Blurr with the drugs or... Whatever else he probably didn't want. Stopping the program and opening the door the mustang was more than relieved to see that it was indeed Blurr. 

"Here you go" the other prostitute announced a second later a few bagged syringes were set into Barricade's servos and the he nodded, still not fully believing that he'd really be allowed to just go. 

"Thanks... So I can just leave. Right?" Blurr nodded. "All checked out. You look like you wouldn't be of anymore use for this shift anyways. Get some rest or you won't make it too long tomorrow"


	214. Chapter 214

He couldn't believe that he made it. Without further hassle Barricade stepped out of the backdoor and ignored all pain he had to practically run down the staircase. No way he would risk it and linger a second longer than necessary, as long as he was close to the club Trailbreaker could try to snatch him anyway if he wanted.

But the burning and stinging between his legs did force him to slow down the moment he was down and walking towards the street. He could still feel the effect of the highgrade in his system, too. But there was simply no way he would do the smart thing and walk home. Not when every step felt like getting stabbed between the legs.

He folded into his alt mode the second he was at the street and drove off into the night, only remembering to online his headlights because he got honked at.

At the first red traffic light, which he nearly crossed, he tried to calm down a little. He was far enough away, he should try to focus on getting home safely now. That meant driving slow and staying focused._ But not too slow, because that would possibly draw unwanted attention to him, too. _

Everything went rather well, and he managed to not make any stupid mistakes, on most of his way, as he noticed a pair of patrol cars driving a bit too close behind him, at least in his perception. It didn't help his nervousness, that the patrol cars followed suit as he turned right. He was indeed so focused on the two that he nearly missed a stupid mech crossing the street where he wasn't supposed to. 

Barricade cursed inwardly as the patrolers changed their set up, before one started to flash [STOP # POLICE ]. For a second he contemplated to try to drive off. But with his luck? He'd crash or cause an accident and make everything even worse... So he started to slow down and stop, spark burning in its chamber. 

It was over. He pokered too high and now he would lose everything. There was no way he'd get out of this now...


	215. Chapter 215

Both enforcers transformed out of their alt modes and started to slowly walk over to him, stepping into the typical L shaped 'car control' positions, having one stay behind and the other step besides Barricade.

With his spark still racing he prayed that his covers were still over his police emblems, maybe he could talk his way out of this without them noticing? Or should he actually show the other two enforcers that he's one of them? Maybe they would just let him drive off then?

He did a quick scan for the mech's RFID checking if he knew them. Indeed one of them, the one walking up to him, was an acquaintance... Just not one he wanted to see right now.

Drive-By arrived at his side, slowly looking the mustang over, who still sat stiffly on his tires.

"Come on, stop wasting our time mech, change out off your altmode and open the locks to your subspaces, you probably know why we pulled you over anyways, don't you? Coming from that part of town you should also know how to correctly handle yourself around enforcers... "

Barricade just couldn't follow the orders given to him. Not the way his co-worker behaved towards him. Was this how Drive-By treated every mech he pulled over? Or just mech's from less well kept neighborhoods? It wasn't how this was supposed to be, though. And he as a senior officer should clearly know that... 

The Praxian wondered how Drive-by would react when he found out that it was Barricade driving out of said part if town, his service signs and emblems covered up like that, drunk and drugged? Or would he care at all regarding the way he had behaved towards a fellow enforcer? So many possible outcomes, made it hard for Barricade to choose what to do. 

"Last warning, transform now or _we_ will help you get into the right form. And that might not be too _comfortable_"

Barricade could hear the telltale zipping sound of a shockrod being onlined and felt overwhelmed all together. He didn't want to show his face. But he wasn't ready for even more pain, neither.

Before he had to decide wich of the two evil he had to pick, he heard the second enforcer scream and noticed through his rear view mirror how the officer he didn't know by name jumped aside as a red racer drove by him way too close and way too fast, only to continue his way just like that, honking in a way that couldn't be taken any other way but as provocation. 

"Shit, you Allright?" Drive-By asked as he already folded back into his alt mode, only waiting for a confirmation from his partner before he sped off, sirens blaring. The second enforcer followed suit just a few seconds later, leaving a very confused and still way too scared too move Barricade behind.


	216. Chapter 216

The faint sound of sirens was barely audible and still; Barricade was still glued on the spot where he’d been stopped, his spark still racing. It wasn’t like he wanted to stay there and wait for his co-workers to re-appear and continue with the check, probably in an even poorer mod.

He simply couldn’t move. It was like his entire frame had stopped working. Of course this had to happen now and to him, in _this_ very situation. He got lucky once and he couldn’t even use that rare occasion because he was as paralyzed as a mechanimal in a Truckformer's headlights.

“Primus, dare to tell what you are waiting for?” A voice from behind shouted lowly in his direction. Shortly after a golden racer, very similar looking to the red one who saved his plating earlier, appeared . And there and then the credit dropped.

_Sideswipe_. The red racer who nearly collided with Drive-By’s partner has been _Sideswipe_. One of Bluestreak’s former pit fighters. And this one was his twin. _Sunstreaker_. Did this mean that Bluestreak was behind this? Did he send the two mechs to help him? Or were they following him, stalking him, to see if he was still on their side?

The sound of a siren drew suddenly closer and Barricade realized that he had other, more urgent problems. “I… I don’t know. It’s like I just can’t get a hold of my frame, my tires… anything. I just can’t" The frustration in Sunstreaker’s emf the moment the Praxian spoke was palpable, and Barricade would have ducked down, if he could have. “I’m sorry… just… get away. I’ll manage. Somehow”

“Oh, no! We didn’t get out here to pick you up just to get back without you. And if I have to tow you back to Bluestreak myself!” Sunstreaker grumbled angrily. “You have got any alerts or pop ups informing you about something that prevents you to get away? Something broken? Have you tried transforming? Anything?”

“No… My Systems read normal” Besides some minor damage reports regarding his equipment, but those were nothing he wanted to mention towards Sunstreaker. “I… could try to transform?” He then added, feeling a bit stupid for not even coming up with that idea.

It took the mustang two tries and another slow back-cycle because something twisted around wrong, but then he finally folded out of his alt-mode and he was finally able to stand on his own two peds again, even though he felt like he might fall over any second.

“Great. Now that we got you mobile again come!” Sunstreaker started to pull Barricade alone into an dark alley, uncaring for the other’s wincing and light sobbing. Barricade couldn't help it; it hurt! “Now keep it together. I’ll call a transport to get us away, just hope your buddies won’t show up or search for us until then”


	217. Chapter 217

They only stopped as they entered a dark alley, far enough away from the main street not to be seen. Right now the fact that the mains were the only well lit places in this part of town, was in their favour, though whenever _he_ had to go to search for a suspect there, he had hated it. How things could change... 

Sunstreaker let go of Barricade's arm, which he had grabbed on the way to pull him along, as the mustsng had staggered and got slower. 

But even now, with them not moving any longer, Barricade's array felt like it was set on fire. The mustang leaned heavily against the nearest wall, as Sunstreaker seemed to check on their surroundings. The Praxian felt dizzy and his joints still seemed to be more uncooperative than anything else.

He again tried what Sunstreaker had told him before and did a quick medical self check. But like the first time he didn't get anything beside a damage report regarding his port and his valve. But there had to be more for sure, he didn't imagine it. He really could barely move... 

"Ah, that's just _great_" Sunstreaker cursed and stalked over to Barricade, giving him a critical once over. "Must be a dead night. Sideswipe just commed me, that your cop buddies got quite some backup rolling around now. I told him to get away and not stick around. since getting caught after nearly driving over one of them probably won't just end with him in a cell"

Barricade was about to argue about it but decided not too. He had no idea what would happen, really. Especially after how Drive-By had treated him earlier. And it wasn't like _he_ would be too happy if someone tried to hit-n-run him. But he wasn't about to tell Sunstreaker about it. 

"So we just keep hiding here until the transport arrives?" Barricade instead dared to ask, even though the way Sunstreaker's field flared out was rather intimidating. 

"Nah. That won't happen. Chances that the transport get's pulled over and checked are much too high and I'm not going to risk that. We gonna get on by peds and walk in the narrower alley to stay off the radar"


	218. Chapter 218

"No"

Sunstreaker, who had already started to walk down the alleyway, sharply turned around, optics fixed on Barricade who still leaned against the wall. The golden Kaonite looked like he would snap any second.

"I don't know what you thought my statement was, but to phrase it out clearly; We will get moving NOW. It's not optional nor up to discussion. Now move your corrupted ass off that wall and come _on_

Barricade just shook his head. Part of him was afraid that the former pit fighter might get aggressive, and try to force him along again and if that would happen he had no choice but to stumble along. The other part was just so very tired and done with it all.

The mustang looked up as he heard the fighter's heavy steps getting closer. Sunstreaker didn't say a word, he just pulled him straight up again and looked him over another time before turning him around, one servo ghosting all over Barricade's plating.

And there trapped against the wall and the much stronger mech, Barricade started to realize just how vulnerable he was. He knew so many fancy techniques from the academy, but nothing for a situation like this one. If Sunstreaker would decide that he wanted to have a go at him as well, he could do nothing but accept it.

A frustrated growl came from behind Barricade and the mustang pressed instinctively closer to the wall.

"For fucks sake! Whatever is wrong with you there is no way it's related to your outer structure. There is absolutely nothing!" An annoyed huff escaped Sunstreaker, who look very angry, Barricade realized as he peaked over his shoulder.

"Whatever. We _need_ to go. Now." Sunstreaker repeated and turned Barricade around again, before grabbing the lighter mech and unceremoniously throwing him over his shoulder.

Unprepared for that course of action, Barricade made a undignified sound and started flailing a little before Sunstreaker slapped one of his tights. "Hold still, will you?" he snapped before he started to move.


	219. Chapter 219

Barricade didn't know what to do or how to feel about the strange situation. But it wasn't like he got carried around by another mech, every day, while trying to run from the police nonetheless.

He also didn't know what to say or do. Not that he _could_ do too much in his position. And having a conversation with a mech who could only see his backside seemed pretty awkward, too.

So he just hung there and hoped they would not run into a patrol team. A few times Sunstreaker stopped, stepped back and cursed, every time that that happend Barricade's fuel pump hammered away a little faster, while his spark spun some more, as well.

They never got caught, though. Until someone called out for them. "Oi, over there!" Barricade nearly hit his head on a Rain pipe as suddenly as Sunstreaker turned towards the speaker.

"Primus! Could you stop doing that? One day I'll just punch you in the face or worse; shoot you!" Sunstreaker hissed sharply but his field was confusingly happy about the Strangers sudden appearance.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You gonna come? I'm sure if you stand around long enough you either get caught by the cops or get an offer for that one.…"

Without seeing what was going on Barricade could easily guess who the mech meant with 'that one' and he wasn't impressed. Still this seemed to be their pick up do he'd have to take the mech's attitude and just keep doing what he was told to do. It wasn't like he had much say about this entire game of real life hide-and-seek anyways.

They, walked over to the open street for the first time since Sunstreaker had picked him up soon after, just to pause for a second before hurrying over to what seemed to be their ride. Barricade heard how a door moved aside and a second later he was thrown into the car.


	220. Chapter 220

It took Barricade a moment to find his limbs and sort out which one was where. The transport already peeled out of the street as he finally managed to climb into the seat in front of him, where it took him quite a while to find a position that didn't hurt in a way or two. 

Meanwhile he risked small glances towards Sunstreaker, who sat on the other side of the roomy cabin, looking out of the tinted window with a grim expression on his face. Shouldn't he be a little bit more contend? At least they were inside their transport and the Kanoite didn't have to carry him around any longer.

Or did something bad happen Barricade didn't know about? Staring at the ex pit fighter probably wouldn't help but maybe piss him off even more... So asking seemed like the best course of action. He hoped. "Uhm, is everything all right? Or did something go wrong? They didn't catch Sideswipe, did they?" 

Barricade asked carefully because he just knew that, if it had happened, he would get blamed for it and that might not end too well for him... Hoping it was not the last straw that would tick Sunstreaker off. Instead of getting angry the golden mech just made a face and shook his head, though. 

"As if the cops had any chance at all to catch him. Sides and I might have the tough frames of our Kanoite sire but we also inherented our carriers high performance engine. And Bluestreak did his part to get us the best possible upgrade to work both best"

Barricade nodded slowly automatically filing away the information he got of the twins. It was strange to find out that they actually had creators and seemed to know them, as well. As far as he knew most mech's fighting in the pits were orphans no one claimed... 

And since Kaon didn't have a social structure but was a city where everyone had to work or die trying and the fighting pits happened to be a place where fresh energon was regularly needed, those owning the pits made sure to collect and keep fitting younglings long enough alive to use or sell them. 

He wondered how those two ended up in the system, but didn't dare to just ask away. Especially because Sunstreaker had already turned away and minded his own business.


	221. Chapter 221

After that conversation dropped it stayed silent between Barricade and Sunstreaker and the mech who picked them up wasn't saying anything, neither. The silence wasn't really doing Barricade any favors, soon his mind started to fill the void in his head with everything he shut away so far.

_One wrong decision._ Just because he went to the club after someone at work had mentioned that the music was great and the drinks not too expensive, all while it wasn't a run down business but a rather neatly kept location. 

Well, it really seemed, at least back then. But then he didn't know that, behind the dance floors and the music, a illigal prostitution business forced a bunch of unlucky mech's to take whoever wanted them and do whatever those customers demanded... Not even their sparks were spared.

And now he was one of those unlucky mechs... He was absolutely positive on never wanting to share his spark with a stranger, though. But something deep inside him knew that at one point he would be forced. And it scared him so very much.

"Are you still with us...? Anyways we are at tonight's meeting point. Think you can walk in or do we have to do that again?"

Barricade's optics snapped online. This was the second time that night he slipped off without even noticing... He needed a break so very badly. That didn't mean he would be granted one...

" I... I'll walk. Its not a long way right?" Because even if he would try very hard to keep it together and bite through it, he would be slow for sure. That was _if_ he managed to walk the entire way without his legs just to stop work. 

"No. Not at all, I'll walk ahead and tell Skoda, you know our driver, the blue Praxian, to give you a servo and make sure you arrive insides" Barricade nodded and looked out of the window, he could tell that that the transport slowed down already. This... Didn't look like the place he had been the last time Bluestreak 'had him brought over' or rather kidnapped him.

The mustang tried to ping the location but he couldn't get a hold of it. The only way that could even happen without being out on the wild was that a GPS disrupter was set up around the place. He tried not to get too nervous about it. Bluestreak was on his side, so there was no reason he would need to now where exactly he was. It wasn't like calling for help in case it was needed, was an option for him at this point...


	222. Chapter 222

The moment their transport stopped, the golden Kaonite left, leaving him with the driver, just like Sunstreaker had told him before. Barricade scrambled out of his seat as well, and was about to reach for the door on his side as it opend on its own. Or at least that's what it seemed like before Barricade spotted a mech in front of him.

"Skids, nice to finally meet you, ugh... You really look like you went three days without recharge... No offense. Can you walk at all? Or do I have to carry you like Sunny did?"

Barricade just stared at the big, blue Praxian with those intensely golden Optics. Something inside him poked at him, like a far away memory he couldn't access... But he was rather sure he'd never met the mech before, as it hit him; the intense way the mech looked at him... The way those golden optics scanned his frame; It reminded him of the footage of Bluestreak's sibling. Prowl.

Remembering what he had been shown the other day, started to make his tank turn, so he decided to do the same thing he did right after finding out about the assault; he forced everything he started to feel about it far far down and tried to focus on the current situation. He could deal with _that_ later... Much later.

"Uh. I think I can walk. Slowly. My legs aren't cooperating mostly, but I'm good otherwise" He answered tiredly as he carefully climbed out of the transport, just to hiss in pain as he apparently twisted in a way his sore equipment didn't like at all.

"Don't seem like _everything_ is fine though. Explains why Blue got Ambulon here, too. You still think you will manage the walk?" The mustang nodded as he was finally out, taking a long shaky vent. "Ambulon?" he then asked, slowly following Skids who started to walk towards the dark, run down building. In a speed Barricade could keep up.

"A medic. Sunny probably reported back that you are... In pain" The blue mech stopped at the stairs leading up to the entrance, offering the enforcer a hand, which Barricade hesitantly took.

"Ah and don't mind him running off like that, he's always like that when he wants to make sure how Sideswipe is. And since he can't comm him in here..." Skids shrugged, mostly pulling Barricade up the last few stairs as the mustang started to get exhausted by the pain he tried to cover and his frame started to lightly lock up again.

"All right, from here just a few more steps then you can lay down" Skids instructed and closed the door behind them. Locking it.

_To make sure no one else entered, for safety reasons_ Barricade told himself to calm hid rising paranoia and panic.


	223. Chapter 223

Skids walked Barricade to a room on the dimly lit hallway and opend the door for the mustang manually after typing in a code, then he waited for him to walk into it. The light turned on automatically as he entered the room and Barricade's optics needed a second to adjust to the burning brightness.

"I'll check in with the Boss and tell him we are here and ready. You try to stay alive long enough for Ambulon to arrive. Allright? Hey just joking, you don't look _that_ bad" the other Praxian said and left him alone. The moment the door was closed behind Skids, Barricade stumbled the few remaining steps towards the bed and toppled down on it as soon as he reached it, uncaring of the dust that he stirred up.

A small sob escaped him as he twisted and turned until he finally lay flat on his front, the only position that didn't cause him additional pain. He _hurt_ so very badly and that only from moving around so little. The way he had to force his joints to do the last few steps hasn't been nice neither. 

The only comforting thought he had was, that a medic was here to check on him. And even if the mech was the worst physician in the entire solar system he was still a medic. And medics always carried some sort of pain remedy with them. And that was the only thing Barricade cared for right now. Everything else could wait.

So he just waited like that, fighting the urge to offline his optics, knowing he would probably slip into (much needed) recharge the very second he allowed it. Instead he tried to stay awake by looking around. It wasn't hard to tell that this was a hotel and this room here one of the cheeper short term units. It was barely big enough for the bed he rested on, a small side table, a desk and a chair... No window, no shower. 

He wondered how long it was ago that the business had seen its last guest. It was still well kept enough but already dusty... And why did they meet up here and not at the other place?

Before Barricade could continue to overthink the circumstances, someone knocked on the door, which was opened a moment later. Bluestreak was the first to enter, followed by a medic, who looked like he had seen better days, and Skids.

"Nice to see you again Barricade, even if I wish the situation could have been a better one. How about I'll let my friend here do his job and we chat while he's at it?" Bluestreak offered, stepping aside to let Ambulon through, who, already equipped with a scanner, started to work on Barricade.

The mustang turned slightly, biting down a groan, to look at his 'keeper'. He rather just rested a little longer, until he had something for the pain and maybe something for his tiredness, but it wasn't like anyone _really_ cared for what he wanted or needed.

"We can do that" He agreed and hoped for the best.


	224. Chapter 224

The medic stayed at his side, moving his scanner all over Barricade's frame before a small, chiming sound indicated that the scan was completed.

"All right, Barricade, I'll start with your array. For that you either have to turn on your back or sit on the edge of the bed, so that I have better working access. Can you do that. Or do you need any help?"

The mustang was relieved and mortified at the same time; soon his pain would be gone and the damage caused by Jazz and the other mechs he had to take would be repaired. So maybe his shift at work would still be bareble? But the fact that Bluestreak was watching... Uhg. He shouldn't be shy about it, by now so many have seem him like this, or even watched while he 'faced... But he could not help to feel flustered. 

"I can turn myself" He answered Ambulon and promptly started to do exactly that. Taking more time than he usually would to avoid to hurt himself with a wrong movement even more.

The medic waited and only pulled him slightly closer to the edge as he was settled. "Great, now: opend up, spread your legs and put your peds here, you want me to talk you through or to work without commentary?"

Barricade always was the type to have everything, what medics did to him explained, so that he could be prepared for pain or strange sensory input, but Bluestreak wanted to talk, so it seemed rude, to skip that by having Ambulon talk him through his repairs. It would also mean that Bluestreak would hear everything the medic said, another breach of his slowly disappearing privacy, he didn't wish for. 

"No commentary is okay"

He followed Ambulon's instructions and looked away, from the procedure, just as the other slicked his digits up with with some kind of artificial lubricant.

"You said you wanted to talk?" He asked, addressing Bluestreak directly, flinching lightly as he feeled the medics digits slip inside him. Now he was thankful that his attention might be diverted from the procedure by whatever Bluestreak wanted to talk about.

Bluestreak seemed taken by surprise for a second but had his friendly smile in place a spark spin later, which reminded Barricade so much of the act the prostitutes had to put on in Jazz' establishment.

"Right, from what I know, your night was rather straining, so if it becomes to much for you, just tell me and you can have a break... And what we have to discuss _is_ about the situation tonight... As you probably noticed everything..." Bluestreak made a searching servo gesture, flicking his doorwings indecisive. 

"Sideswipe would probably say 'the situation escalated quickly' as you probably noticed. Which surprised me a little, given Jazz had been rather patient with you up until now, so I dug around a little, made some comm calls and found what probably caused this"


	225. Chapter 225

For a second Barricade could not really focus on listening to Bluestreak, as the pressure inside his valve grew and it started to painfully sting. Then a sudden coolness seemed to wash all over his nodes and soon enough he felt nothing but the delightful buzz of numbness.

Then he was finally able to process Bluestreak's words and he was all audios. So that tonight absolutely killed him was not his bad luck after all but another of Jazz sick games? Now that he though about it, it wasn't that surprising at all.

"So you remember the footage I showed you, about Prowl? When Jazz allowed him that 'test ride' with you? _He_ is mainly the reason why Jazz is speeding up things. See he's normally only booking mech's from Jazz 'hookah lounge' . Besides the staff, which consists of regular mech's earning extra by selling more than usual in such establishments, whoever ends up there already doesn't exist in the systems any longer.

Runaways, Failures who rather faked their own offlining than pay back their debts, and so on. They all ended up having Jazz help them out... Just to be caught in a trap not that different from yours. But unlike you they aren't even existing. Jazz makes sure that even if a accident happens and a frame might be found it would be another 'Joy Drive 08/15' or how they designate nameless mech in whichever city state... "

Bluestreak made a brake, probably to give Barricade a moment to process what he just said, which Ambulon used to chime in.

"I'm done here, you need to turn around" The mustang did what he was told without a second thought, processor preoccupied with the Praxian's words. Just as the medic started to dig around his port, he shook out of the dread infused panic he started to feel.

"Are you saying... Is... Is Jazz planning to give me to him, to Prowl again?"


	226. Chapter 226

Bluestreak gave a apologetic flicker with his doorwings and continued. "My brother is a very careful mech when it comes to staying under the radars. Even _I_ with my contacts can't really get much regarding him. 

All I _do_ know is, that he found out that you started to work for Jazz now, since apparently a mech from the hookah lounge chatted with a coworker of yours and that's how word got to Prowl. He probably bribed a staff member or one of the mech's he books, you know? He probably could have promised them to be careful and not off them 'accidentally'... Or something like that"

Now the slight pain he felt, as Ambulon worked on his port, was a welcomed diversion from the News Bluestreak delivered. Barricade turned away and stared at the wall ahead of him, his processor going wild with possible scenarios. Overthinking again and again who might have given him away... Wasn't Rodimus from the lounge? He couldn't stop worrying until he remembered something Bluestreak said, which stopped his musing. 

"But I'm not like that. Like those mech's your brother usually picks. I have a job, as an _enforcer_. Mechs know me. He can't give me to Prowl! Jazz wouldn't risk that an accident happend. Right? I mean there would be an investigation and questions would be asked..."

Bluestreak nodded, expression more serious now.

"That's exactly why I thought that something was off, too. I mean Jazz _always_ thinks of himself first and if something happens to you it would probably be his establishment that would be investigated at a point. And even with his contacts that would be bad for his business. 

So I tried to make any possible sense of it and his drastic strategy change regarding you. In the end it was Sunstreaker, with one off his offhaned comments that got me thinking. 

So I checked the city's police database and well... What I found was, that you aren't working that long in this precinct. You transfered from Praxus only a few years ago so well... Things started to click together. But first I need to ask you something and _please_ be honest with me now; How well did you settle in? At work and Privatly? Like, do you go out with some of your co-workers occasionally? Any love interest or lovers? Friends who would miss you?"


	227. Chapter 227

Barricade just stared at the other Praxian for a moment then it slowly dawned to him. “I… I get along with a few co-workers and I was invited to a round of drinks that other day but…” He stopped, his doorwings shook slightly at the thought. “But that was, when I was assaulted... By Jazz’ goons… So I didn’t go” Barricade saw no need to mention that he hadn’t planned to go with them anyways.

“After that I was rather unwell, and I was hooked at the Gold Dust and well, I started working part-time, so that got me off my usual shift and all… But I think I’m still good with a few mechs?”

Blustreak nodded slowly, but looked much too skeptical for Barricade’s taste. “And besides work? Anything?” He prodded on and Barricade couldn’t really enjoy the relief from the lack of pain that radiated from his array any longer. He looked away again, suddenly feeling reluctant to answer. Not that it would help him to deny the bitter truth.

“I… I was busy getting to know the different tactical approaches and laws here. I mean everything is similar enough to Praxus but some things _are_ different and I wanted to make a good impression and all and work my way up…”

Barricade dared to glance back at the other, just to find that Bluestreak looked even grimmer than before. He knew perfectly well why. He realized it too. “But that doesn’t change that I have a job as an enforcer, and if one of us isn’t showing up for work without being in the system marked as on ‘medical leave’ or something like that and isn’t contactable, they start with sending a patrol team to the mech's flat and then do searches and stuff…”

He explained. There was no way he could just disappear. Right?

“Right… and how bad would it have been if that patrol team would have gotten you this morning? Would they have found any drugs or highgrade in your systems? Any chance that their findings would have affected your work?”


	228. Chapter 228

Barricade went silent again, Bluestreak had a point, and they both knew it. Why trying to deny it? Still, he had been asked a question and it wasn’t like it was all that uncomplicated, especially with _who_ had stopped him…

“I know one mech of that patrol team rather well, so I can’t really tell if he, Drive-By, would have done anything the moment he recognized me… or _if_ him recognizing me would have been the problem, since… well, he has been bothering me about hanging out for a while, and I always made sure to not be around him longer than necessary… So I don’t know if he would have used the chance for revenge or anything… “

Barricade noticed the strange look on Bluestreak’s face and added: “He _did not_ recognize me. I’m pretty sure of that, with the covers and all” He guaranteed and then tensed up as he felt a strange pressure on his array – he couldn’t really tell what was happening or where, but it was kind of unpleasant, still he forced himself to _not_ look and check out what Ambulon was doing.

“So he, that other officer - Drive-By, right? - is interested in you? Friendship-wise or romantically?”

Barricade fanned his doorwings out, uncertain. “I… By _now _I’m pretty sure he is hitting on me. He started to get more persistent after Jazz had my Paintjob touched up. But I don’t really think it’s romantically, neither” Barricade looked at the Plaiting on his forearm, still in that pretty glimmering Midnight-Blue, instead of the standard black he had before. He… liked it. Even though the reason he had gotten it was a sinister one.

“Well…. That’s still good. I mean let’s set the evenings mishap aside – you didn’t get caught, but let’s agree that it had the potential to cause you some serious trouble” Barricade looked back to Bluestreak and saw how the Praxian made a movement with his servos, that indicated that he wanted to put that matter aside.

“But what’s more important right now, is to set you up better. As more social contacts you have the riskier it would be for Jazz to make you disappear, and that Drive-By mech might be a good start. Even if he only wants to get under your plating, he’d probably notice your disappearance more if you are involved with him, than only another co-worker that’s gone after he behaved rather strange and worked less and less.

I mean … neither of us really knows that Jazz did what he did to be safe when Prowl kills you. My brother is, well, a sadist through and through and he likes to ‘overplay’ his games sometimes, but as far as I can tell, he always has enough control over his actions to not just murder you when Jazz told him, not to. I mean after all, it would cut his ‘fun’ short… and it’s not like Jazz has an endless amount of _Praxian enforcers_ at servo he could provide…”

Now Bluestreak seemed deep in thought, while Barricade was simply shocked how easily the other talked of his – in Barricades humble opinion – completely insane sibling.


	229. Chapter 229

"Well, whatever their final plan regarding you is, we need to keep an optic on the way you appear socially. Try to tell the other mechs working for Jazz more about 'you'. That you did things with friends, make sure to drop designations. That way it might travel to Jazz faster. 

And... DO you have any social media accounts where you could like... Post pictures of you with friends or maybe even Jazz or the Club...? You know everything that would make it harder to just let you be gone?

Barricade thought for a moment. He did create some accounts... But never really used them much. And when he found time for the datanet he mostly scrolled through things, but never posted.

"I have accounts at facepad and t-cogsss but I haven't used those really... It's not like it would be of much use to post anything, though. I have basically no followers, besides a few AI-bots maybe"

Bluestreak waved a servo dismissively. "A big part of Prowl's credits came from datanet stuff in the early days of his 'career' you know, most accounts pay good to go from 12 to 1000 followers without it being to obviously. I'll set that up when you give me your accounts..."

"And then you need to give him some rest as well. Sorry sir but I'll already did all that I can right now, but he had way more highgrade than his system is used too and he just missed getting a poisining from the byproduct his overtaxed system produced by trying to deal with it in a less efficient way"

Ambulon looked from Bluestreak to Barricade who had partly turned around. "Sunstreaker said you had motoric problems... That's why. The byproducts started to clog everything up and caused a very light case of gelification in your lines and since the gelled out energon had a higher density than your still good and liquid energon it sunk down and caused problems in your legs. I already injected you a counteragent, though, but it would work better with a shut down system"

Bluestreak seemed to consider the medic's words before he nodded again. "Allright, we talk later. Oh and maybe it calms your spark to know; when I was in the system to do the research I might have accidentally changed something and now you're stuck on nightshift for today. I thought at least one night might be needed for your self repair to finalize what Ambulon repaired... And well, now it's also a good starter to get to know that Drive-By mech a little better... "


	230. Chapter 230

Barricade woke slower than he usually did, system still clinging to the rest and peace his recharge had brought. As the enforcer slowly onlined he checked his chronometer and realized alarmed that it was already midday... So getting up it was.

His limbs were heavy and his processor still sluggish, making moving and thinking hard. He did realize a thing though; the bed he was in didn't feel like his own... Did he get drugged up so badly that he stayed at the brothel? Suddenly disoriented and scared, he online his optics and looked around; 

He sat up fast, spark spinning fast while Barricade felt lightheaded from the sudden movement. No this was definitely not Jazz' Club. He wondered for a moment where he was then as it slowly came back to him and he dropped back onto the bed, releasing a vent he didn't even noticed he had held in. 

He wondered if he felt so slow from whatever he had drunken at the brothel, Ambulon's medication or from the sleeping agent he had been given by the medic. Not that it mattered...

He wondered if he was supposed to go somewhere, now that he was awake, or just wait until someone decided that he'd slept enough and fetched him from the room.

But then; not a single mech knew that he was awake yet so he could just stay in bed a little longer, right? He did have more than enough time until his now nightshift started. He still had to call Jazz though, tell him that his shift had been changed by his superiors and that _he_ couldn't do much about it. He felt so very nervous about that call and didn't look forward to it at all. 

He also didn't look forward to the entire 'Drive-By deal' Bluestreak insisted on. 

Groaning Barricade rubbed his faceplate, he didn't like the mech and his attitude and giving in to him felt like loosing a battle he was about to win. But then the other mechs he _kinda_ knew were nowhere near being as interested in him as the other enforcer. 

That's what he got for being so antisocial the past years, only focusing on establishing himself and never 'wasting his time' socializing with his coworkers. _that's what he got for listening to his creators' advice for once._


	231. Chapter 231

After some time in bed, overthinking half of the decisions he made in his entire existence, Barricade started to feel himself up, carefully. It diverted his thoughts and he really wanted to now if he still felt sore or anything... Who knew if Drive-By wouldn't want to 'face right away. 

At least everything seemed allright. Some spots were more tender then others, but there was no pain in his valve. He didn't check his port though. There was no way he would allow his co-worker to get anywhere near to that part of his array.

Content with his findings he checked his chronometer again and realized that his usual shift would have started in a few minutes and he would have noticed around this time, that 'it had been accidentally changed to nightshift'.

Of course he would instantly inform his _lover_. He vented a few times, while he opend up Jazz' contact information, and frowned at the small blue circle he had placed after the Club owners designation. He busied himself by changing that instantly. He did not want to talk to the mech who tricked him so very badly... It still hurt. But there was no way around it, really.

::Hello lovely, already missing me?:: 

Jazz' sweet tone made his spark go cold. Better get this over fast. He vented again, trying to decide on a fitting tone.

::Hi Jazz, yeah... Uh... I'd like to say that that was the reason why I'm calling. Really. But it's actually something else. _Somehow_ there was a mixup or so and my shift, which should have started now, was moved to nightshift...::

The response came promptly.

::But you can't work at the department tonight. I've already set you up at the Club::

It was a statement and from the way Jazz sounded he didn't take anything but a 'yes of course I come to the Club' as an answer. But that wasn't happening. The shift had been changed already and he really couldn't give in.

::I guessed so and I'm really sorry but I can't just, not go. I can't afford that. I need that job too. I... I'll make it up to you, okay?::

Why by Primus did he feel like he was being the jerk here? Jazz was the bad guy! There was no reason at all why he felt the way he did.

::Oh sweetspark! Don't worry, I'll handle it, I'll organize you a sick leave note and the problem is solved. Easy as that. You could come over right away and we'll set everything up::

Oh fuck his existence, he really should have done this with Bluestreak around. His spark sank into his guts and he had no idea what to say to that without it sounding like a bad excuse.


	232. Chapter 232

He knew he had to answer Jazz and do fast to not make it sound fake, but his processor blanked, not providing him with anything, while he felt the first waves of panic wash over him.

// Tell him; That won't work. You have been at work already, where you have been informed about the change. They saw you healthy and well. On the way home you surprisingly met a co-worker, Drive-By, at a grocery store and he asked you how you are doing since you have been dick an awful lot lately. You told him that you are well and all. So pulling a dicknote would raise suspicion. //

Barricade was perplexed as he got the text message from Bluestreak and he had so many questions regarding it. But those could wait for after this comm call. Now he embraced what was given to him, even with the fact that he already had to mention Drive-By, didn't sit well with him. But then it was the only designation of a co-worker of his Bluestreak knew. 

Without further ado Barricade recited the message, nearly forgetting that he had to put it in his perspective, and waited for Jazz reaction. 

This time the answer took longer. Jazz probably tried to find a way around what he just mentioned, which probably wasn't as easy with all he - Bluestreak - had given. Served Jazz right for being such a horrible mech!

::In tha#*'# ‰#*"es y#"u... Ba#"*#rr#d? #ello? Ah#*€ the& Fuc#"*# con*##"n broke::

The enforcer could barely understand a word since everything was thickly laced with interferences and static that weren't there before. Shortly after the comm call was ended. Strange. Did Jazz drive through one of the places with no reception? But then he'd said before he can come over, so the Polyhexian was most likely at the Club and not out and about... 

His musing was cut short by someone knocking at his door, he sat up as the door was opend without any promotion from him and someone, Sideswipe, entered the room. 

"Come on cop-bot, Bluestreak wants to speak to you"


	233. Chapter 233

Barricade just muttered a low "Sure" and followed the red Kaonite into the hallway, feeling strangely detached. He fragged up pretty badly, he knew that and it was only due to Bluestreak that he had been able to get out of Jazz' demanding servos. Again. 

At the same time the realization that Bluestreak had only be able to help him out because he somehow had latched on to his comm and spied on him made Barricade feel strange... And as he had been saved by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? It was probably no coincidence that they have found him just in time.

Sideswipe led him in another room, which seemed like a higher class hotel room just from its sheer size, where Sunstreaker and Bluestreak discussed something over a table full of various takeout bags.

The moment they entered the room, the other two fell silent and Sunstreaker seemed rather... Harried by it. But then he always seemed uncontet. Maybe that was just his main mood? Or his only mood? He was, after all an ex-pit fighter...

"Sit down, Barricade"

The other Praxian pointed on one of the free chairs, right beside himself and Barricade moved hesitantly forward, his spark spinning fast, as he felt how Sideswipe remained standing, right behind him.

"Relax, please. That little stunt didn't work out too well but we were able to rescue it and get things set right. Jazz really reminds me so much of my sibling. Never taking a no, always trying to force his way upon others. Really _those two_ should be dating. They really would deserve each other.…"

Sideswipe restarted his voice box audibly and Bluestreak stopped his little rant, looking up to the red Kaonite, a little taken aback, before he smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Right, sorry" The Praxian added a little sheepishly.

"Anyways, Barricade, this nearly went down the gutter... So I'd like to enforce that you check in with me next time. I had the entire conversation set up and was about to get to you, as you called Jazz. That's why you were able to reach him, I already had the disrupter I set up to shield this place, offlined"

"So you probably disrupted the connection at the end as well?" Barricade asked, a little bit calmer, now that Bluestreak didn't seem too angry. Still there was sonething else he had to add before Bluestreak answered "Last night... You put a bug on me, or something like that? Right?"


	234. Chapter 234

Bluestreak nodded while lookin into the various takeout bags before picking a small energon gel out of one and popping it onto his intake. Only after he was done chewing he focused back on Barricade.

"Yes, Jazz wouldn't have stopped as easy and he was getting bothersome. So I cut him of. You said your part, he got the message that he won't profit of you tonight, there was no reason to keep the conversation going. Also _we_ gotta do some more talking and I didn't want to waste any more time on _him_"

The Praxian checked another bag, pulled out a box of rust sticks and offered one the Barricade before he continued. "And yes, I put a few devices on you, in case you need some help and don't get to contact me because of reasons. I didn't tell you because... 

Well let's be honest; Your ability to lie without it being obvious isn't that great yet. And if Jazz would find out that you crossed him, it might not end well for you. But hey, we were able to safe your spark three times because of the tech, so I'd say it was a good idea"

Barricade, who realized how hungry he was the moment he started to chew the rust stick he'd picked from the pack, looked up to Bluestreak rather surprised. Sure he felt invaded and wanted to know where the devices were and what exactly had been planted on him. But that wasn't his main problem. 

"What do you mean with _three times_?"

He... Knew of two. The comm call were he'd been rescued from Jazz prodding and the patrol team who had pulled him over... Nothing else. But then; Bluestreak once knew of more mech's who had their way with him than Barricade did himself, so it shouldn't be as surprising...

Bluestreak looked at him, seemingly confused at first, then he nodded and bit off the ruststick that he put in his intake just before Barricade's question. 

"Right, you probably didn't even realize the first time we stepped in. That reminds me, we need to work on you internal system and install you some safety programs and other software... But back to the matter; You connected with one of Jazz' mechs, Bumblebee, and somehow you allowed him full access. You can't believe how much stress that one caused... "


	235. Chapter 235

Before Barricade could say anything to that Sunstreak pointed an accusing digit at him. 

"By unicorn, you really must be stupid to the core to allow _anyone_ full _fucking_ access. If we didn't launch a emergency lockdown on a part of your files, he could have gone in, blanked your memories and turned you into cable clutter!"

Barricade shrunk back into his seat, suddenly feeling very small and vulnerable with Sunstreaker so very angry. Field latching out, showing just how irritated the Kaonite was. 

"Ah, yeah... I just, I wasn't really sober and didn't really read through anything... And I didn't know anything about linking up to anyone physically. In school they taught us that it's something very personal and that we'll only do that with a bond-mate or at least a Conjunx. Not just anyone. And since I wasn't there with anyone I just didn't really care for it so I didn't get anything set... I didn't imagine that it would happen like that..."

Why did he feel like a youngling who got scolded by his creators and tried to explain why he did something stupid? Primus this was all so very humiliating. Bluestreak and the twins probably thought he was the biggest idiot around town. At least he felt like it.

"Is it true that he could have manipulated my memories?" Barricade added rueful. Not liking the though at all, especially after his memories already had been altered, causing him to forget that Jazz had brought him to his lounge only to get raped and beaten up by Prowl. 

Bluestreak sighed. 

"Theoretically that's true. But one would have to know their way around a processor to be actually able to do that. You won't be able to, I won't be and neither the twins" Bluestreak looked around the room, fluttering his doorwings before he stretched them out, contemplating. 

"Bumblebee on the other servo? I have no idea. There is nothing I could find on him. I know that he connects to Jazz way back, at one point he had been his head of securety. Then there is a long time of nothing and then he reappears as one of Jazz prostitutes. 

But it's practically impossible to find anything from the times before and in between. So I can't say what he is capable of. But I planted a little device on the base of your neck that can do two things; enable outwards intrusion via launching a blocking software and saving data worth three hours. But it's only a prototype and we still have to start it remotely"


	236. Chapter 236

Barricade touched the back of his neck lightly, feeling for the device Bluestreak had been talking about. He didn’t even realize that it was there at all, and even now that he knew about its existence, it took him a moment to find it right beneath his collar fairing. It wasn’t bigger than the tip of his digit and didn’t hurt or bother him in the slightest, even though it seemed to be firmly attached to his protoform. Before he could ask anything - he had _so many_ questions -Bluestreak continued, this time looking at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe before his optics met Barricade’s again.

“Like I already mentioned last night, I did some research on you, to get a lead on what might be Jazz’ and Prowl’s plans regarding your person. I didn’t just feel around here and at your current job, but also back in Praxus, where you started out in enforcement and originated from. Since you are from northern Praxus, I take you were raised accordingly?”

It chilled the enforcer how fast the other had gathered all these information about him, probably using his ‘contacts’ as he mentioned once before. Whenever he wanted to research anything at work, it took days to get the smallest hints…

“Yes… I guess? But it’s not like I _know_ what’s the big difference between how things are handled there, versus how they are handled in other parts of Praxus. I never left the community until I left Praxus itself” Barricade explained, not really understanding why that mattered at all.

Bluestreak nodded. “See, Praxus in itself is very, enclosed and doesn’t really interact much with other states, it plays by its own rules. But _northern_ Praxus is… even more secluded. Let’s call it very traditional and maybe a bit old-fashioned, especially when it comes to educational standards regarding anything about repuductional systems and everything that has to do with them. So it doesn’t entirely surprise me that you lack _certain knowledge_”

Another glace to the twins before Bluestreak pulled out a datapad. “I already started to gather some materials for you to read through after you offlined last night but I’m nowhere near done, let’s just say we need to get you educated on everything, especially now that you are forced to work in Jazz brothel… But first things first: I already ordered a software to make future _cabling adventures_ safer for you at least, but that won’t be here until tomorrow, so we need to meet up before you go back to Jazz’ Club…”


	237. Chapter 237

He'd never felt so strange on his way to work before. Nervous? Yes. Especially since he met Jazz, but today was so much different... He was supposed to give in to _Drive-By_ of all mecha. _To stay save_. Primus really liked to play him and humiliate him, didn't he?

The long and meaningful conversation he had with Bluestreak at the old hotel, had brought _some_ light on everything but even with the other Praxian's insistance that the last thing he could do was stop working at Jazz Club right now, he really wanted to. But was it really worth to be hunted down and forced back after giving everything up? And he didn't even had a plan where to run to...

At least he would be given some software upgrades and medication and gadgets and probably knowledge about interfacing - he didn't even knew he lacked until it was pointed out to him - to hopefully make the next night more bareble than the last. And Bluestreak promised him to try to find a way to be available for Barricade even while he was at Jazz' Club. So he didn't have to be afraid to be spontaneously shipped away or anything like that.

As he arrived at the station a new wave of anxiety made its way to the Praxian's processor. What if Drive-By would recognize that he was the mech he had stopped after all? What if he would try to report him?

Without making it too obvious he checked his enforcement decals, clearly displaying his city, his rank and the 643, his personnel number. Everything looked good and pristine, just like his frame, yet again. He really had to give Sunstreaker that; he was great at detailing and all, even though he was the grumpyest mech he'd met so far. He looked much better than last night. He surely won't be recognized. He hoped. 

Barricade grabbed his equipment and went to the meeting room after dropping by at their commissioners office, telling the officer what he had agreed with Bluestreak on, to get paired up with Drive-By without raising any suspicion, to wait for the briefing and to get assigneda patrol partner. Just that he, for once, knew who it would be.


	238. Chapter 238

The room filled up slowly, one of the first mech's to enter was Drive-By, early as always. His expression was a rather bored one and he did not seem to notice Barricade at all. 

The mustang wanted to avert his optics and look anywhere else instead of the other enforcer, but Bluestreak's crew probably already thought about him, that he was a looser by how he did so far and not going with the plan might risk that they got fed up with him and then he'd be on his own again... So staring at the other it was.... 

Drive-By greeted another officer and turned to grab a seat as his optics met with Barricade's. The Praxian forced a smile and for a second the other seemed surprised, as he just stood there and stared back at him. Barricade could swear he even noticed that Drive-By looked slightly left and right, as if he wasn't sure that he was the mech Barricade actually looked and smiled at.

But after a sparkspin Drive-By just grinned back and made his way in Barricade's direction, taking the seat directly besides him. Barricade had to concentrate a lot to keep his field close to himself, so that his co-worker won't be able to tell how nervous he was. There was still the smallest chance that he would be found out as the mech Drive-By had stopped last night. 

"Long time no see Barricade, doing a regular shift again?" 

Or maybe Drive-By really didn't recognize him. At least one thing less to worry about. "Yeah. There was a mix up and I ended up with a regular nightshift, but I don't really mind"

That part wasn't a lie; being here meant not being at the Club. And while he still didn't like the thought that he might have to spread his legs for his co-worker, depending, on what kind of mech he really was... But then, one customer versus Primus knew how many? It was better than nothing. And it wasn't like he had to take whatever Drive-By wanted; with him he at least could say no to _some_ things...


	239. Chapter 239

„Can’t say I do…“ Drive-By agreed, his optics roaming over Barricade’s frame as always, until they went back up, locking with the mustang’s own red optics. “You’re looking good again, too. Been to a detailing once more?” Barricade wasn’t sure what would be a better answer, so he just nodded, looking away, before he forced himself to look up again, just to see that Drive-By still stared at him.

Primus, he was so very bad at this, at flirting in general. He had never liked this part of getting to know someone and now had to get it on with a mech he wasn’t even truly interested in. But maybe, if he played it right, Drive-By would do most of the work? Ironhide had liked his shy ‘act’ after all… and simply interpreted his part into it.

“I didn’t think that anyone would notice. Do you think it is too much?” He asked, lowly, not wanting anyone else to listen in, to maybe give anyone besides Drive-By any ideas. Without any more prompting a servo found its way on Barricade plating, just to run down the mustang’s side, while Drive-By hummed approvingly. Barricade wanted to pull away; he slightly pushed against the other’s digits, instead.

His co-worker field indicated that he seemed surprised but he let the servo where it was “I’d say it’s just right. It’s really a nice look on you, at least-“ Drive-By stopped as their superior entered the room and walked down the rows of seats before he removed his servo, turning away from Barricade to look forward “At least in my opinion” the other officer added under his breath before he felt silent, to listen to the briefing.

After that was done the patrol teams were announced, first Barricade didn’t mind listening; he knew who would be his partner, he made sure of that by telling their superior that there had been a little _misunderstanding_ the last time he worked with Drive-By and that he wanted to get clean with his college and apologies. Of course that was taken rather well; No-one liked when there was a bad atmosphere in the air, and a bad work climate because of things like that.

But then he got curios and started to feel for the other’s field, interested to find out what Drive-By’s reaction would be, when _he_ found out that he’d not only _see_ Barricade tonight but actually spend the entire shift with him. Right after they were announced as team, there was surprise and a moment later excitement and a faint bit of anticipation.

At least one mech would have a great night tonight, Barricade thought and shook his head lightly, only to flash another smile at Drive-By as he gave him a questioning glance.


	240. Chapter 240

After the briefing they grabbed a cube and walked out of the station. They had been set to one of the nearer parts of town and so they wouldn't have to drive much to arrive there to start the patrol, and for Barricade it meant he had to start to flirt with his co-worker rather soon. As they walked towards the street, ready to transform and drive off, Barricade started to get nervous again. He'd been stopped in his alt mode before, what if Drive-By recognized _that_?

Before he could overthink it, Barricade grabbed the others wrist and kept him off the street. "How about we _walk_? It's a nice mild night and.. Ah... I don't really catch any news since I started to work part time, maybe you could update me of stuff?" 

Drive-By looked at him for a moment, then nodded, stepping away from the street again. Only then Barricade realized that he still held his co-worker's wrist and let it go."Ah at sorry for that" Barricade apologized sheepishly. "I don't mind having your servos on me, really" Drive-By replied and placed _his_ servo on Barricade's back, right under his doorwings, pushing him towards the pedestrian path. 

"Hmm, you didn't miss much, really. Just some assholes last night, who thought it's fun to play catch with us. One nearly sideswiped into Streetwise... The other must have been on something, or maybe a courier. The lowlife drove rather strange and when we stopped him he refused to transform then his budy showed up. Didn't even get any RFID... But the teams in that region had already been doubled so I'm pretty sure we gonna get them sooner or later"

Barricade nodded, trying to hide his nervousnes as good as possible. That wasn't good, he'd have to talk with Bluestreak about it. And probably change his way home from the Club. 

"But let's talk about something else... How are you fairing? Miss the old hours already? Or are as ou enjoying the fewer hours? Or whatever you do in them" _or who_, Barricade addeded mentally. Still smiling; he could do this!

"I kinda do. Even though things have changed a little. You know not everything appears to be the way one thought it is. Nor everyone..." Barricade shrugged hating that his thoughts travled back to Jazz, to the way he had play him do well. And now he felt Drive-Bys optics on him again but his co-worker stayed silent. Had he shared too much?


	241. Chapter 241

Drive-By's expression remained unreadable for a moment, causing Barricade to feel even more nervous. He messed up, didn't he? He didn't exactly know what it had been but the mood wasn't right for what he was supposed to do. For what was supposed to happen between them, at a point.

"So, you are talking about... That mate of yours?" The other finally spoke up, huffing his vents before he continued "Made a bad grab, huh?" Barricade failed to keep his expression in check at his co-worker's _guess_. Did he know something? He knew that Drive-By was into him... But he surely didn't care enough to investigate. Right?

The other enforcer looked away again, optics sweeping the emptying streets in front of them rather neutrally. "Hmmhmm... _You_ might not have noticed it yourself, but even with your pretty detailing - and I mean it, you look hot - you still look like you've been chewed out by a Cityformer..." 

Drive-By shrugged. Still not looking at him while Barricade felt strangely caught. 

"And that just when you come around telling your colleagues about a mate? Yeah. Well, honesty I thought you made that one up, instead of telling me you're not interested. But word travels, and Roadhandler said you told him, too, after you got that new paint job of yours. And then, you get 'sick' to come back and cut your hours after never missing a shift before and always being the first grabbing overtime...?"

Barricade felt as if someone had slapped him right across his face, he slowed down. Not knowing what he was supposed to say. The way his co-worker put it, it really was obviously what was going on. And the worst part was, that Drive-By was right. How by Primus didn't _he_ see it when he still could have gotten out of it? 

"You're not a youngling and I'm far from the type of mech that gets into others' businesses, but you know, when you'd need some help kicking someone out or making a point..."

Barricade glanced at Drive-By as the other flared his plating, suggestively. Barricade couldn't stop himself from snorting. As if beating Jazz up would do anyone any good. But it would serve him well. But no, that wouldn't do. 

"Sorry, I just had to imagine it... He'd totally deserve it. But he's not worth the trouble. Really. I got it handled" Barricade lied, hoping the other would buy it. He still felt off that his co-worker would even care. "But thanks. I'll keep that in mind and -" 

::We need two more teams at a traffic accident at the following coordinates for securing the street... :: The radio interrupted him.


	242. Chapter 242

Drive-By was ready and transformed as soon as the call was over and they had the coordinates of the accident transferred to their GPS system. Barricade was slower and waited a second until his co-worker drove off before he transformed as well, to follow with some distance, to minimize the risk of being recognized.

At the scene no one really paid any attention to him, all officers were too busy dealing with the accident, which involved a truckformer with three trailers and... Whatever that other poor spark had been.

He and Drive-By were assigned to different streets, to make sure that neither traffic came through nor other mecha, including the all too nosy news mechs , walked up to the gruesome scene. At a point specialists with their various equipment had to be called in, while all Barricade had to do, was keeping his appointed street secure. It gave him a lot of time to think.

Barricade took the time to mentally go through different scenarios and even did some datanet searches. It was bad enough that his co-worker was so very right about everything so far, he didn't need him to dig around more or try to actually help Barricade. And he also had to talk to Bluestreak later about getting the paint job on his alt modified without it being too obvious on his bipedal mode. Just in case.

By the end of the shift they had to be replaced by the morning shift enforcers, since the clean up wasn't done by then. He looked around, when his replacement came up to him to take the post, to find that Drive-By was already gone and probably already on his way to the station. Of course this would not exactly work out the way he planned... But he really put a lot of thought into this, so he would not let it drop that fast. Even if he still disliked the thought of facing with the other. He had to do _something_ right. 

When he arrived he caught Drive-By chatting with one of their fellow nightshifters about how boring the night had been and that he'd rather looked for his 'friends' from last night. Barricade fought down his nervousness and walked over to his patrol partner, as the other officer bid his farewell. 

'Pick up a subject they seem to be interested in' 'if you couldn't spend time with them, make sure too tell them that you missed them' had been two of the advices he noted down from the datanet. So maybe that would work to get him started?

"Too bad that this nightshift was wasted with standing around... I hoped to be able to do something more..." He caught Drive-By's attention immediately. "Yeah, it sucked. But at least we don't have to write any reports" The other replied with a shrug and they started to walk over to where they stored their equipment away. 

"That's one upside of it, you're right. Too bad that we were separate the entire night, though.…"


	243. Chapter 243

Drive-By stored his equipment away, and glanced at Barricade who started to do the same. The mustang knew he should give Drive-By another smile but he couldn’t even look in his direction. Was it too much? Or did his co-worker realize that he lied? Drive-By didn’t seem too stupid, now that Barricade had talked to him some more…

“Too bad, really… Especially because this is our last shift for the current turn. But, you know, no one would care if we trade partners next shift, we could do some more _talking _then, if you want”

Barricade was done and ready to go, and from the way Drive-By leaned against his locker, his co-worker was good to go, too. It made Barricade’s spark spin even faster. This had to work out, he had to proof that he could do this, or he would not only fail to stay save from getting abducted or something, but also risk that Bluestreak would decide that he was not worth the hassle…

“No I… I’m still set as part time. And my shifts for this month are already planned out” he let his doorwings sink. “But maybe we meet up when our shifts overlap or something?” He looked up at Drive-By again, catching the mech looking him over again.

“That’s too bad, really. But yeah, maybe we could talk then, or maybe team up for a few hours. Like I said no one _really_ cares _who_ is doing _what_ as long as everything is covered. Well, I guess we should get going, one last advice, though? Take a transport, you look way too tired. Wouldn’t want you to have another_ accident_ or something, yes?” With that he pushed himself off his locker and walked past Barricade, giving him another once-over.

Barricade just nodded, biting his bottom lip, why was it so very hard to _say something _sometimes? He took another vent and followed Drive-By down the corridor.

“Thanks for the advice, but I think I’ll just walk… it’s not like that _someone_ would be waiting for me or so…” Drive-By stopped and looked back at Barricade, studying the other closely. “Ah, sorry I - It’s just, I just got used to it and now it’s just me again and I thought… I’m sorry”

“…. All right, but then we _will_ take a transport, I don’t even live remotely close by and I’m not gonna walk”


	244. Chapter 244

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Today is busy and chaotic so I had no time to post earlier!

Barricade just stared at is co-worker for a second, as Drive-By tugged him along, pushing the mustang towards the exit. Staying quiet for a few seconds, then he looked towards Barricade again, a half sided smirk on his lips. “What kind of colleague would I be, if I don’t care for my fellows?” His servo traveled down to the small of Barricade’s back, as they arrived outside the station Drive-By looked around again.

“Just to be crystal clear and not get any complaints in the aftermath of _anything_… The Transport will be here in a moment. So it’s either getting _you_ to _your_ place to get some recharge… or _us_ to _mine_, where I can surely help you to get into recharge _after_ some quality time…”

Barricade’s spark spun fast at the other’s words. It was very clear what Drive-By was doing. He made sure that he couldn’t be framed for forcing Barricade to do anything he didn’t really want and he gave him an out, to just take the transport and drive home, if he changed his mind. It honestly surprised the Praxian, he would have thought that Drive-By was that kind of mech, who would size the chance to get under someone else’s plating without a second thought.

But here they stood, with the transport rolling in, and he had to phrase out exactly what he wanted. After being forced to do so many things he did not want, it felt strange to have a choice again, even if it wasn’t a real one. “I… I’d like to come with you, to your place” ‘and interface with you’His voice wasn’t more than a whisper and he felt even stranger as he stepped into the Transport with his co-worker close behind him, knowing exactly what he had agreed to do.


	245. Chapter 245

The first minutes in the shared transport were silent and neither seemed compelled to change that, until a servo made its way onto Barricade's knee, slowly moving up to his thigh. Barricade simply let it happen, staring down at where the other felt him up. 

"I have to say, I am surprised that you agreed to this. But then, having some causal fragging after a nasty break up is always a nice way to end things..."

The other's digits move between Barricade's thighs and he lightly moved his legs apart to give his co-worker better access, his spark still spinning fast. He just had to deal with Drive-By like he was supposed to deal with a patron at the club. Even if it felt so very wrong.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's going to be much better with you than it was with him, too... You seems to know your way around a mechs frame for sure..."

He felt silly for his words, but not only Bumblebee told him that he had to use compliments and praise, also the datanet mentioned that it was a good way to get from a mech, what one wanted. In this case it was more what he needed; A mech who would miss him in case Jazz or Prowl made a move. A mech he could tell one of his other co-workers about to get word to Jazz.

Drive-By seemed to take the praise exceptionally well, taken from the way he leaned towards Barricade, his lips close to the Praxian's audio. His field already full of arousal; the other officer probably already imagined what he wanted to do with him... But this time he _was allowed _to say no if he wasn't into some of the things Drive-By wanted. So his port was not going to get any for once and he could heal up some more. And he wouldn't have to drink up any transfluid... 

"I never got any complaints, but sure you'll see yourself"


	246. Chapter 246

Before Drive-By could do much more than touching Barricade, dip his digits under plating and nip on the mustang's neck, the transport stopped and they existed. Barricade shortly wondered if he should at least offer to pay a part of the drive and if it was only to make it feel less like he is selling his frame for it and some comfort.

Like it had started with Jazz. 

Shaking his head lightly, deciding against it - he needed every credit he had, just in case things went down - he followed Drive-By to a semi high apartment complex, looking just a little bit fancier than Barricade's place. But than Drive-By _did_ out rank him and probably made a few hundred more than him.

Before he knew it they stood in front of the other's door. It opend automatically as Drive-By stepped closer, which showed how modern this building was, RFID tech was expensive and rather new for the private sector.

The light blinked online the moment they entered as well and Barricade looked around, shyly, feeling strange to suddenly be in his co-worker home. This flat was bigger than his by a few times and nicely furnished. It was surprisingly tidy, too. He always had imagined it chaotic and dark... This looked so very normal, nearly boring. Why couldn't his live be boring and normal again. 

"Highgrade?" It was strang to consider drinking this early in the morning, but then; for them it was the end of the 'day' and especially for Barricade it sounded like a perfect way to make this even more bareble. "Sure... You've got a nice place" Drive-By went for a cabinet and produced a glass and a bottle out of if showing it to Barricade.

"Thanks. It's further out off the central but that also makes it a little more payable. I'd take you for the type who is more into sweeter things... Is oil infused _Super 95_ okay?" Barricade nodded and walked a few more steps looking around to distract himself. _Super 95_ wasn't fancy but it was was a nice, sweet drink and did taste rather well when the oil in it was a good one. But the most important thing was, that it was strong without being burning. Perfect for getting a good buzz. 

He accepted the glas and took a big gulp after Drive-By gave it too him, ignoring the questioning look he earned from his co-worker for it. At least the black and red just shrugged while he sipped from his own Glas. Then he nodded into the direction of a door. 

"So... My suggestion would be that we take a nice warm shower, have some fun, get into bed and see if it's recharge or more... You on board with that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making up names for stuff is _not_ my biggest talent, apparently... Don't judge me. 🙈


	247. Chapter 247

Barricade nodded, already feeling a light buzz from the highgrade in his system. What the other wanted didn't sound like something he couldn't do. Just one interface, then, when they hit the other's bed he would just pretend to be too tired for another round. _If_ he had to pretend that part at all... 

Emptying his glas and setting it down, besides the still half full one of Drive-By, Barricade let his co-worker lead the way to the bathroom. The shower cabin was rather big, probably build to be useful for mechs either size.

The shower started without anyone doing a thing or pressing a button, so it was probably set to start whenever someone entered. The solvent was warm and felt great on the Praxian's plating, which helped him realax a little more and ignore how two servos started to roam all over his plating. Suddenly he was nervous again; what if Drive-By would tell anyone at work about this? But then as a higher ranking officer, doing so would only risk that Drive-By got in trouble, too, or would he? He really didn't want to end up with the reputation of being easy.

"So, how about you show me some gratitude for my help and the drive here, first?" Drive-By started, nuzzling the mustang's neck. A second later Barricade felt how the other's spike pressed against his abdomen, already staring to pressurize. Barricade glanced down, more at ease now that he knew that he could handle it for sure; Drive-By's equip was roughly the size of Jazz' so that wouldn't be a matter. It would not hurt at least. 

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" He simply asked, calmed by the highgrade and the want to get this over fast and it wasn't like Drive-By was wrong after all, he _did_ pay for the drive... So Barricade did technically owe him... He just payed his co-worker back with spreading his legs for him. Nothing he hadn't done before for Jazz, so there was no difference, besides that he now wasn't forced to do it... Right? 

Something crossed Drive-By's face, but it was gone too fast for Barricade's sluggish processor to catch on it. "The way you emptied your glass you seemed rather thirsty... How about you suck me off and drink up just as nicely? I'd really like to see that and watch you on your knees... "


	248. Chapter 248

Barricade was down on his knees in an instant, the faster he worked the sooner this would be over and he could just recharge... besides Drive-By. He _was_ thankful that this at least happend in a shower, though. Barricade grabbed the spike in front of him and rubbed it down a few times, to make sure it was at least somehow cleaned. 

Not knowing how well-washed the spikes he had to suck so far were, had been his main problem with the act, so this was making it at least a bit better. Even if he still disliked the thought of ingesting any amount of transfluid...

He suddenly remembered that he could say no. He could simply finish this and spit it all out, telling Drive-By that he didn't feel like it after all and hope his co-worker wouldn't be angry with him for not staying true to what he agreed to. 

Deciding to do it that way, Barricade proceeded with the blowjob. If he didn't plan to finish it the way Drive-By wanted, he could at least try to make it worth the other's while, so that one of them enjoyed this, right?

And from the sounds Barricade drew from him, he did well enough. Soon a servo was fondling with the side of the Praxian's head, starting to get him to speed up a little. Barricade obliged, bobbing his head faster up and down his co-worker's spike. 

"Okay, okay Cade, keep it in now, just like that..." Drive-By groaned after some time and put his servos on either side of the mustang's head, keeping him still while he slowly trusted into Barricade's intake. 

Barricade offlined his optics and let it happen. It wasn't like he couldn't pull away, his co-worker's grip was just enough to keep him in place, nothing more. He still didn't dare to do anything but accept it the same way he accepted that he would have to swallow the other's load, after all...


	249. Chapter 249

Drive-By's overload came fast after that, filling Barricade's intake with hot transfluid. He swallowed fast to not have too much of the tangy taste linger on his tongue, then waited for his co-worker to release him. After a few more thrusts, Drive-By let go an leaned against the wall behind him, venting fast, his red optics offlined. 

Barricade remained were he was, idly rubbing the back of his servo over his lips, feeling strangely lost. He'd done this before, but he still felt like he failed this time. Especially when he remembered one of the last advices Bluestreak had given him before they parted.

_'Try to enjoy it, tell him what you want, get him to make it good for you. He's trying to get under your plating for a while now, right? Make him work for it'_

He should have done that, after he asked to pay for the ride, then this might have been different, then he wouldn't - "Uh, you all right down there?" Barricade's optics flicked up to his co-worker, who in return stared back down at Barricade, now onlined optics still glowing bright from his overload. 

Averting his optics and mumbling a low "Yes" Barricade started to get up, only to realize that the highgrade in his system made the task harder than he remembered it to be. He only succeeded because he was steadied by two servos on each side of his waist. "Thought you knew your limit the way you drank, but it seems a little less 95 might be better, next time, yes?" 

Barricade's head was turned towards Drive-By by his chin and the black and red shook his head lightly, still staring at the mustang, expression somewhere between concerned and amused, while the servos on his waist started to travel again."Your ex or I?" 

"What?" Was all Barricade could give back, having no idea what the other meant by his question, but somehow he had the feeling he fragged up again. He felt for Drive-By's field, it was still aroused with a hint of concern and curiosity, nothing else. "You don't seem to enjoy yourself yet, at least from what you transmit... Is it due to me or is _he_ still somewhere in there, causing trouble?" 

One servo moved between his legs, the other up to the side of his head, poking it with one digit. "If it's him, I sure know a trick or two to make you forget that loser... If you're in for it..."


	250. Chapter 250

If he was perfectly honest all he wanted to do right now, was getting out of the shower, dry up and sleep. But the way Drive-By interpreted his behavior and field, was at least something he could work with. Especially if he could blame 'his ex' for his prior and maybe even future behavior, if it was sometimes off in regards to his act. He just had to come up with something that was close enough to the truth but not so close that his fellow officer might start to research. And that _now_. 

"I'm sorry, it didn't... It wasn't because of _you_. It's just, _he_, it's complicated. But it wasn't really, uh, enjoyable with him and it really set my expectations down and... That's why I didn't try to enjoy it? If you don't expect things you can't be disappointed... "

Improvisation still wasn't his strong forte and he hoped that Drive-By would not get anything in a way he wasn't supposed to, because Barricade didn't wanted to answer questions that might arise, the more he talked the bigger was the chance his lie was discovered. At a last-second attempted to ensure that his co-workers attention was somewhere else he opend up and pressed against the digits between his legs.

"Maybe _you_ can show me that there is no reason to keep that up?"

There was that searching and hard-to-read look on Drive-By's face again and for a moment the servo touching Barricade's valve didn't move. Only to slowly start to dip between his folds after his co-worker shook his head once, replacing the sober expression with a leer, while the second servo travled south as well. 

"Sounds to me, like he was quite a wimp. You sure are better off without him. Now, you can have some real fun with me for example..." As if to put emphasis on the last sentence, Drive-By lightly pinched Barricade's anterior node, before he started to firmly circle it.


	251. Chapter 251

Barricade moaned surprised at the sudden stimulation. Moments later the first wave of heat started to spread through his frame. He couldn't do much but cling to Drive-By's frame, as he worked the mustang’s node. The other's second servo had moved up and down Barricade's frame a few times and then found its way behind the Praxian, fondling lightly with the mustang's door hinges.

He bit down another moan. He had to give Drive-By that; he knew where to touch and in which way... But it still felt strange to enjoy it. It was feeling like he was doing something bad, as if being into it was wrong. But then, Drive-By wasn't a customer. Even if it had felt that way regarding the transport and the requested blowjob earlier… But he did that… so they were even now. So theoretically, this was nothing more than a normal interface, a morally questionable fling between co-workers. _If he looked past _his_ reasoning to do so_.

And right now his co-worker was trying to make it good for _him_. Later, after they were done and got some recharge he had to drive to Bluestreak before he headed to… his _other job_, where he wouldn’t be able to enjoy most of what was done to him all night, where he had no say in the things done to him. 

When _was_ the last time he faced fully because he wanted to and not because he – or someone else involved – was forced or pushed to do it, in any way, shape or form?

“His thoughts were scattered as Drive-By’s thumb brushed over the Praxian’s spike cover, and Barricade suddenly knew exactly what he wanted. At the same time he wasn’t sure it was what his co-worker would agree to, and being turned down after asking for something would only make this awkward… 

“Do that again?” He shyly asked instead, voice nearly inaudible especially with the sound of the shower all around them. The other officer heard him anyways “Oh you mean that?” Drive-By asked, without any hesitation, removing his servo from Barricades valve and firmly rubbing against his spike-cover. “How about you open up? I’m sure it would feel a lot better that way”


	252. Chapter 252

Barricade released his spike; it has been so long since he’d done it, that that feeling alone caused him to vent faster. Sure he could have dealt with it himself, but after his times with Jazz and later his nights at Jazz’ Club he never felt like touching himself in any way, but to wash off the remains of his ‘work’. Drive-By’s servo gripped firmly around his length, starting to slowly stroke it up and down, thumb circling the spike’s head whenever it came close to it, while the other servo pawed down the Praxian’s doorwings. Slowly Barricade warmed up, servos lightly flitting over the other’s plating not yet feeling Drive-By up. 

  
“I _know_ I’m hot but you won’t get burned touching me anyways… and I’d love your servos on my headlights right now, or down south for that matter” Barricade, who was still preoccupied enjoying what this co-worker was doing to his equipment, was completely caught off guard by the other’s comment and his boldness, and actually chuckled lightly about it before he dared to touch the other’s warm plating, still smiling lightly about the dump wordplay.

  
The servo around his spike started to pump it faster, as Barricade cupped both of Drive-By’s headlights, digits slowly massaging the clear glass, which seemed to be received rather well by the other, regarding the reaction and the sounds Drive-By made. It even made Barricade consider to maybe touch the other’s equipment as well, even though he first didn’t really want to do so, if not necessary, and since Drive-By didn’t demand it but only requested it, he thought he could skip that…. But maybe..?

  
Drive-By shifted a little moving closer to Barricade, slowing down for a second Barricade made a surprised sound as he felt something else pressing up to his shaft, before Drive-By continued to give him a handjob. The mustang glanced down, seeing that the other’s spike was now pressed firmly against his own and Drive-By rubbed them both together. He’d never done anything like that before, but even though it looked kind of strange, it _felt_ pretty good, so he pushed his doubts aside and tried to concentrate on fumbling with Drive-Bys headlights in return.


	253. Chapter 253

Barricade's charge was steadily rising while his logical thinking slowly sliped away in the process, just as his caution did. The servo on his doorwings brushed over a particular sensitiv spot and the mustang arched his back, effectively pressing closer to Drive-By.

Barricade then offlined his optics and missed the grin, that spread over this co-workers face. Drive-By rubbed the same spot again, harder. "Ohhh! Primus...!" This time Barricade clawed at Drive-By's headlights and suddenly he wasn't the only one moaning loudly. "That's the spirit Barricade, and it's Drive-By hmm, not Primus, as much as I appreciate it..."

"You're an idiot" Barricade gave back, only earing a chuckle from the black and red mech. A moment later the mustang lightly raised his chin as Drive-By pushed his face down on his neck, nipping and kissing the lines and the sensitiv mesh there, while his effort down below grew more desperate. 

It probably meant that his co-worker was close to his own overload, just like he himself was. For a moment he contemplated if he was supposed to hold back and wait... But the way Drive-By rubbed the sweet spot on his doorwing yet again blew all caution out of the window. 

Barricade couldn't even stop himself from bucking into the servo around his shaft. Everything else just happened way too fast for the mustang to comprehend. There was grabbing, and touching and at a point Drive-By bit one of his lines a little too hard, not that it mattered; shortly after that Barricade's overload washed over his system blanking everything out. 

They held onto each other as they cooled down, venting fast. Barricade noticed that the solvent raining down on them became cooler. He mumbled a "thanks" towards Drive-By and just relaxed for a moment.


	254. Chapter 254

Barricade groaned as he woke up. He tried to offline his internal alarm, which he thought startled him out of his sweet dreams, as he realized it was set to go off in roundabout two hours. So the alarm that woke him must have been part the dream he had. Without a second thought he started to drift off again, only cuddling deeper into the soft bedding underneath his frame and into the warm frame besides him. He was about to drop back into recharge as an arm was wrapped around his midsection and the owner of the other frame shifted a little as well.

That was the moment his processor was starting to question the situation and Barricade was suddenly more awake than he wanted, only to realize that everything was spinning.

Whatever Jazz had offered him this time, he swore he would not touch it ever again, or at least not drink as much. He dared to online his optics, slowly trying how much light was in the room and what amount of input he could survive, contently noticing that it was dark and quiet, just the way the room was spinning was rather annoying.

He glanced down to his lover, surprised to see his optics instead of the visor the other usually wore. Slowly he noticed more things being different than he remembered until it finally made sense and the happenings of last night and the entire situation came back to him.

Right. He wasn't with Jazz. That... monster was anything but his caring lover. He was a criminal who was only interest in making credits by exploiting others... Like Barricade.

"Hrmmm...everything's alright 'Cade?" Drive-By asked, voice laced with static, optics only glowing dimly. Barricade tried to calm his racing spark, only halfway successfully. "I'm fine" The mustang mumbled and hoped it was enough to sooth his co-worker's concern. Drive-By's optics darkened again a second later, as the other's system powered down again.


	255. Chapter 255

Barricade wasn't any happier as his real alarm tore him out of his recharge. It had taken him long enough to fall back into it after his little episode and now all he wanted was some more rest. But he had to get up or he wouldn't make it to Bluestreak in time and then he would have to go to Jazz' Club without any preparations. 

At least the room stood still this time as he slowly detangled himself from his still recharging co-worker. He wondered if he should try to slip away or tell Drive-By that he had to go? The mustang sat besides the sleeping mech, staring down at him contemplating. The 'night' or rather morning had been strange. He disliked how it had started out, wondered how Drive-By's reaction would have been if he had disagreed with the blowjob. 

"Hnn, awake already? Fucking early riser..." Drive-By murmured sleepy, looking up at Barricade, with a half smirk on his face. Then he stretched tiredly, effectively eliminating Barricade's chances to slip away unnoticed. 

"I got an... Medical appointment. Made it before the little mix up with the shifts. Or I would have set it later" He explained, pretty happy with the little lie he came up with so fast. He was finally getting better at it. "Awws, too bad. I hoped for a little after-recharge frag... You don't happen to have a little bit of time for that?" 

An arm curled around his midsection and the mustang felt oddly pressured to go along with whatever Drive-By had in mind. But he already stalled getting away long enough and _really_ couldn't stay any longer. So he _had_ to tell his co-worker no...

"I'm sorry... I really don't have the time, I overslept a little and..." "Oi, it's alright. You really need to stop apologizing all the time, it gets annoying you know?" Drive-By interrupted, giving Barricade one last squeeze before he let go of the mustang and turned around, clearly deciding to recharge some more.

"You can grab some energon or coolant from the kitchen, see you around" the enforcer added before Drive-By's system powered down for another time.


	256. Chapter 256

Barricade sat still as the mech Bluestreak introduced to him as Wheeljack connected him to a device that resembled a medical scanner, just bigger and with more cables attached that now where plugged into Barricade as well.

“Usually I would just install the new software into your system and be done, a job of a few minutes since it's such a standard procedure. But Bluestreak told me how important it is, that everything we do to your system, is not traceable, so this will be a little bit more complicated because….” Wheeljack continued to explain things to Barricade, the mustang didn’t really understand nor care for. He was much more focused on the datapad in his servos, which he had gotten from Sideswipe after he sat down on the bed, where he was still stationed. 

He always thought, that he, as a fully grown up mech, knew what was to be known about interfacing. From his lessons at school, the few porn clips he had watched now and then and his previous interfacing experiences. Still; He already learned a lot in the short time he was reading through the datapad. But he couldn’t really dwell on the things he considered most interesting, because Bluestreak had marked down some sections for him with a higher priority. 

So he skipped the part about being eaten out and went straight to the first marked section. The very moment he opened it he wanted to close it again. But he only offlined his optics for a few seconds, taking a deep vent and looked back down at the device in his hands, still drowning out Wheeljack's constant tech babble. 

With a strange feeling in his tank he started to read the section about 'Sparkplay, merging, bonding and reproduction', already promising himself that he would not give his spark, his very essence, to Jazz, do that he could profit from it. 


	257. Chapter 257

He was pulled out of his read by a knock and turned towards the source of it. Bluestreak, who had waited at the open door let himself in, nodding in Barricade's direction before he went to stand besides Wheeljack. "How far are you with your work Jacky? I don't want to hurry you but Barricade has to leave soon..."

"it was a little bit more complicated than I estimated it, bacause of all of the edits I had to make, to have it look like _he_ had done it himself while it's a masterpiece of a program... but its at 92% already, so it's ready in about 5 minutes and 34.6 seconds. Give or take" Bluestreak nodded "Thanks for doing such a great job" 

Then the other Praxian walked over to Barricade. "And you? Any questions so far? Found something you wanna try out with your new lover?" the mostly Grey mech glanced at the datapad, spying where the mustang was right now. Barricade rolled his optics and shook his head lightly. 

"The moment anyone asks me to crack open my chest plates, I'm out. It's just. All those possible risks... I don't get that mech's would want to do _that_ with someone they don't even know. With a w... prostitute" He fanned out his doorwings, uncertainty. "Do _you_...? With him? Or the twins?"

"Of course, with all of them. Sentinel is my conjux, it's kind of part of the deal. And just as underwhelming as interfacing with him... And well, with Sunny and Sides because I want to. And they do, too. Aaaand because it's great. Oh and while we are at it; I won't be here the next couple days. My _beloved_ conjux will be back from a trip tomorrow, so I have to travel back home"

Bluestreak seemed anything but happy about that. Barricade understood why... "But you won't be on your own. Sideswipe will stay and keep track of anything going on" Barricade nodded, wondering how taxing it must be to be the conjunx of someone like that...


	258. Chapter 258

"I never did that before... Just like connecting to someone in any way... before Bumblebee the other night. But then I never took it in the...uh, port before Jazz either..." Barricade trailed off, not wanting to sound whiney, just explain why he was so reluctant. Bluestreak didn't complain neither and his fate wasn't so much better.

"You know, how hard it's going to be for you depends on how you take it" the other's servo carefully reaches through the cables dangling from several of Barricade's medical ports, to touch his chest.

"Its easier to go through any kind bad, bland or unwanted interfacing, when you have something else to look forward to. Something better. For me, things changed with the twins.… You hopefully had a nice 'face with that co-worker of yours. But if that isn't what you want, then look for something, someone else. I'm sure Sideswipe could point you towards a place or two where it's easy to meet mechs. For fun, for more..."

Wheeljack resetted his vocalize and Bluestreak turned around again. "We are done. He now has all the necessary failsafes and firewalls installed. I also set up a partition of his processor that's invisible to outside intrusions. It only gets activated when certain codings are being used. In case of another mnemosurgery fling... "

"Alright thank you, can I disconnect him?" After Bluestreak got the thumbs up from the scientist, he started to disconnect Barricade "We are just in time to get you ready and put on all your covers. I gonna get ready myself but Sideswipe will help you out. Just remember; whatever happens tonight will only stop happening if this works out. You have to be strong now, to be free later"

Barricade nodded, optics following Bluestreak as the other carried a bunch of cables he had pulled free from the mustsng, towards Wheeljack. The enforcer just wished things were as easy for him as Bluestreak made them sound.


	259. Chapter 259

Driving towards the club felt so very wrong. Especially since he had not thought about taking another route like he'd planned... But it should be okay for this time. It was the crew of his shift that did the extra rounds in this neighborhood to find whoever played and endangered their officers, and those were free for another two days.

Another good thing because Sideswipe had told him that getting some color modifications to his alt done would be no problem for his brother, but said brother would be gone with Bluestreak for who knew how long. For the time being he could only hope...

The mustang transformed in front of the still closed Club. He didn't pay attention to the front door and simply walked around the building while his spark started to speed up. Bluestreak had given him a few things for pain and the soreness and a hangover-relieve but refused to meet Barricade's whish for something to numb his processor... But his reasoning, that all legal and save substances might make things problematic in combo with the gold dust in his system, was a thing Barricade could understand.

The Praxian slowed down a bit as he heared two voices coming up from the stairwell. He looked around the corner, seeing Blurr and Drift, siting at the top step while they talked over some highgrade and a cygar they shared.

"Those two are bad news... We should just get rid of them while we still can, we could blame a customer. Someone so drunk he won't be able to tell... Or the cop. Same story. Would serve him well..."

Blurr plucked the cygra from Drift and shook his head. "You really are overdoing it with the _Iacon Fullmoon_ you are way too paranoid, even for you. And before you kill anyone; They are doing well enough. Jetstorm is performing great, and as long as we threaten to hurt or knock up his brother Jetfire plays along too... And 'Bee said that the little cop is doing okay as well, and it's not like he's here to stay. So just wait it out. The boss' new project should be ready soon enough and then he and the twins will move anyways... "


	260. Chapter 260

Cold dread took hold of Barricade's spark and he considerd to just turn around and try running anyway. But as he shifted nervously staring into the twilight behind him, slowly darkening the streets he realized that Bluestreak was right; Running would not help him. With basically no savings, few friends and Jazz network in the other side... He was safer sticking to the deal he made with Bluestreak even if it meant continuing with this. 

And it didn't sound like what those two talked about, would happen _now_. He'd just had to make it through another night, then race (slowly, without risking to be stopped again) back to Sideswipe and tell him what he heard. Proof to the others that he was useful after all. And maybe, if he asked the right questions and listened to the right mechs, he'd be able to gather even more. 

He tried to catch more of the prostitutes' conversation but their talking had grown lower and he couldn't really understand anything. With no more reason to stay back and stall getting to them, Barricade decided to walk up the staircase and get in the building. As he arrived at the top step Blurr moved aside while Drift didn't shift away from where he was sitting, eying him suspiciously. 

"You're late cop. Something happend on your way here or what?" 

_Oh, like on his last way back home from the Club? _ The mustang thought but just smiled down at the other, trying to make it coy. "Nothing, really. Just had to take another route since I didn't drive here from my place..." Blurr gave a barely visible look to Drift before he offered Barricade his bottle, which the Praxian took, taking a sip, Primus was it strong! 

"How come? Didn't you have to get some recharge since you had a nightshift at your _other job_ last night? At least I wouldn't waste any recharge time for driving around town..." Of course the others would try to pry and gather any possible information from him, it probably would get them a bonus from Jazz... But he had it all debriefed with Bluestreak. 

"I... I know. And I did get enough recharge for tonight. I hope. Just, there is this co-worker I was able to see again with this entire shift-mix up debacle... And I kinda ended up in his bed instead of mine..."


	261. Chapter 261

Drift rolled his optics and made an annoyed sound while Blurr pressed closer, worming an arm around the mustang's waist. "we have some more time before the patrons roll in. Mind to share what makes a mech worth spreading your legs without taking any credits for it?" the racer pressed, causing Barricade to blush. He never was the type of mech who talked much about interfacing, even if it probably was nothing to those two.

He was spared going into detail though, since the door behind them opend and a rather grim looking Trailbreaker stepped out, giving them a critical once over. "Stop wasting time by standings around like the shareware you are and get everything ready" the big bouncer grunted. 

Being so close to Blurr made it possible for Barricade to feel how the other's field shifted from curiosity to annoyance. All while Blurr's smile didn't even lose a hint of its radiance. "let's talk later" Blurr just breathed and pushed the mustang forward and past Trailbreaker. Drift followed a step behind them.

Inside they walked straight to the sitting room, where Bumblebee and Rodimus already waited. The last still looking like he barely stayed awake. Barricade concluded that he was probably on heavy pain medication, regarding what happened to him. And still: He was here, forced to work. Just because Jazz was a greedy bastard.

"I gonna see if the other two are ready, Cade do the clean-up?" Blurr said after Trailbreaker was gone again. "Drift nodded and sat down besides Bumblebee, and Barricade caught the white mech asking Bee, what the bouncers problem was. The mustang also gave a short affirmative before he started to clean up. At least Blurr seemed to not dislike him. Or at least not show it outwardly, the blue mech seemed to be quite the actor.

With all empty bottles and glasses collected, Barricade left the sitting room and went to dispose of the empties, as one of the doors opend up and the enforcer was stopped by the racer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later today because it's my hubby's birthday and we had a nice big breakfast. Tomorrow will be later too, same drill but for me :P


	262. Chapter 262

"Uhm I gotta get rid of these..." Barricade pointed out, still loaded with bottles and glasses, unsure what the blue racer wanted from him now, all of a sudden. Wasn't he supposed to get the other two ready and all?

Blurr looked over his shoulder into the room behind him and gave a short nod before he stepped out of the room and closed the door. "How about I lend you a servo and we have a little chat on the way" his co-worker offered, just to grab Barricade by the arm a second later and pull him along. 

"Uh, All right?" Really what else could he say, and he did wonder what Blurr wanted from him. Did he ask that Barricade did the cleanup to get him alone? "Great, so, I have a little suggestion for you... Oh careful with that bottle, got it" The other said grabbing one of the Bottles, still holding onto the Praxian while walking with him towards the storage room. 

"You are still set for the door... But you already gathered enough expiriences the past few days that you could easily start out the way your night turns at one point anyways... So how about you trade your post with Roddy tonight? You probably noticed that he's still not up to his usual after the little accident he had... And as the doorkeeper he would not have as much to do as if he works his usual shedule... And if we all work out good enough he won't have much more to do than opening doors and getting drinks... "

They arrived at the storage room and Barricade was at a loss. He already knew that Jazz didn't care who did what, as long as every post was occupied by someone, so he couldn't pull that as an excuse to not go with the mech's 'suggestion'. He had see Rodimus and the sorry state the other prostitute was still in, so he got where the request came from. But he really didn't want to do it... _just like Rodimus, for sure. _


	263. Chapter 263

"I think I could do that?" Barricade gave in in the end. It wasn't like he had much of a choice, at least if he got the other's subtext right, now that he payed attention. Like Blurr said; if they all worked together and kept customers busy, they could keep Rodimus off the hook for sure... 

But it also meant, that if they were unhappy with Barricade because he didn't go along with this and decided to work against him, he would probably end up with more problems than he could handle on his own...

"That's great. Thanks Cade. I'll comm Bee about it, he'll be _so_ relieved. I mean _I_ am not surprised, I told 'em you would agree, you did seem like a team player to me" The racer informed Barricade, while he filled his plate up with Bottles and clean glasses.

"I'ts not like there will be too much to do tonight anyways. It's the end of the month and holiday season started yesterday, mecha usually don't have that much to spare then or better things to do... And between the six of, we should manage"

Barricade's concentration was mainly focused on the filled up plate he was carrying, but he did listen to the other as they slowly walked back to the sitting room. The mustang was rather relieved about what the racer estimated about the amount of customers they would get tonight. 

Maybe it would not be such a horrible night, even though he would have to work regularly? At least this time he had something to relief any possible pain and since he did his co-worker a favor... Maybe the others would help him when it was necessary, too? He could only hope.

Blurr left him as they arrived at the door where the other had come out of earlier. "I'll see if the twins are ready, you better get prettyed up after bringing those in. We still have a little time but we better be ready in case someone drops in early"


	264. Chapter 264

Barricade set everything up without much interaction to the other three, Bumblebee was occupied by caring for Rodimus, who was still pretty tired looking and Drift was smoking another cygar, which, by the smell of it, was laced with something else than the usual pot. Probably with something stronger... At least from from the way the mech's optics had that distant look already. 

After the Praxian was done he opted to go for the room he had occupied the other night. He wondered how much booking it took off his 'salary'. But then he hadn't much of a choice; he needed to get ready and that meant getting his body chains on, which was rather difficult without any help, so it wasn't too surprising that he needed much longer finishing than it took with Bumblebee's help. 

So when he checked his chronometer he realized that he really should get going, or he might still inflict someone's anger. He checked himself once more in the full frame mirror before he left 'his' room to get to the others, to wait for the first mech to pick him...

The mustang pushed the thought away as much as possible. Contemplating about the potential horrors might not do the best for his anxiety... And having a panic attack while dealing with customers, would probably get him in trouble, too. 

He was so deep in his own processor that he didn't even realize that Trailbreaker was behind him, until he was forcefully grabbed and pushed against the nearest wall. "And shouldn't you be in the sitting room already? Trying to get around your job doorwings? Like you did yesterday? You're lucky the boss isn't around tonight. He's still pretty pissed about that..." 

Barricade struggled for a moment before he gave up, in favor of trying to calm his racing spark instead. "I'm on my way to the sitting room... And yesterday wasn't my fault, really. Jazz knows that... Uh, I really should be going now, right? The customers should be coming in any second... " He tried hoping that him earning Jazz credits was more important for the bouncer than having his way right here and now...


	265. Chapter 265

The other's servo grabbed him harder and Barricade couldn't stop a whine from escaping his vocalizer, as fear started to grow inside of him. Should he just open up for Trailbreaker and let him have his way? Or should try to buy some time and hope that someone would come to get him, so that he could start to work in time? 

"If your going to stick your spike in, you have to pay the full price, when you want to do it while he's on the clock, you know that" Blurr stated matter of factly, while he was leaning against the doorframe of the sitting room, holding the door open. 

It didn't help Barricades fear though; What if Trailbreaker was going to pay for him? The big mech would just bend him over and tear into him, ready or not. It would be an awful start and Barricade had no say in this at all, now that he agreed to work the night. 

"Pfft, not worth the credits. I rather wait till after shift then" Trailbreaker growled and stepped back a little, just to shove Barricade into Blurr's direction. The blue racer just rolled his optics and waited for Barricade to arrive, to let him in the room and close the door behind them. "That mech really starts to get bolt... Probably the next Jazz is going to get rid of. Those really never learn" 

Blurr commented annoyed. Just a week ago Barricade would have thought that it meant, that Trailbreaker might get fired soon. Right now he rather guessed it meant, that the mech would somehow disappear. Even if it was a sinister though, the mustang didn't really mind if 'disappear' would mean the bouncer would get sold as parts or something like that...

Barricade sat down across from Bumblebee, besides the black and yellow Rodimus look a little bit more aware. Probably just enough to open the door and manage the customers until one of them took care of the lowlifes... Barricade really hoped he wouldn't regret his decision later...


	266. Chapter 266

Barricade only had a short break, in which he indulgeed in imagining some rather nasty ways for Trailbreaker to meet his end. But soon enough the door rang for the first time and he nearly jumped out of his seat to go and open it and lead the first patron in.

But _that_ wasn't his job tonight. No. This time he had to wait until he was chosen and then taken to the room he booked... And then let whoever paid enough do whatever they wanted to him. _Even if that entailed getting his struts broken or being taken until he was sore... _ As long as Jazz got the credits rolling in, everything was fine for the Club owner. He pushed those thoughts away again. In the worst case he would poop in some painkillers and be good. Right? 

Rodimus came back with the first mech just to stiffly walk out a moment later to grab the patrons order. Barricade felt some relieve as the customer sat besides Drift and it looked like the mech would go for his white co-worker. But he had to chide himself as he started to feel that the other deserved to be first, because of the attitude he had against Barricade earlier. 

He didn't exactly know what happend to Drift to end up here. Maybe he had it even worse than himself? Maybe he had trouble with the police and now blamed Barri for it? The way he drowned the world out with drugs at least indicated that he wasn't happy selling his frame to strangers. But then who was? He was sure that there wasn't much he could do for Drift to be less hostile, but he could stop himself to become as bitter as the drugster... Not that he was much better, being hooker on the gold dust. _But _he_ would be out here soon, so he had keep from becoming like the other... _

It didn't take long until Drift was gone with the mech and his ordered highgrad. The next was Jetfire, reluctant as always, Barricade understood that all to well, and Blurr was gone after the Vosian. As more of his co-workers were gone, Barricade got more nervous. Soon it would be his turn... 

And then a customer he knew rolled in, Buzz, and for once he hoped that the mech would go for him. With that patron he knew things would be bareble at least, so for the first time he tried flirting and offering. 

But again; it wasn't him who was picked. Instead Bumblebee was the one who accompanied Buzz out of the sitting room. Shortly after Rodimus left too, probably because someone ordered drinks or drugs for a room... Leaving Barricade and Jetstorm as the only occupants of the sitting room.


	267. Chapter 267

Barricade checked his fuel levels and inspected his digits rather closely, out of anything else to do. He was wondering if not having any customers would make Jazz even more angry or if he would have to get the credits to buy his 'necessary' dose of gold dust somehow else. Or maybe he would be forced to earn it another way? But then; Trailbreaker said Jazz wasn't here tonight, so he should be save? 

_His _lover_ was probably busy with that side project of his, which involved him and the twins... And am unknown but surely bad future for all of them. _ Barricade rubbed his optics, trying to chase away those thoughts, as he heared shuffling from across the room. When he looked up, he saw Jetstorm walking towards him. The blue Vosian looked cautious towards the still closed door before he sat down besides the mustang.

Having him so close for once, made Barricade realize how very young the other prostitute looked. Jetstorm wrung his servos nervously, took a steadying vent and lightly turned towards him, while he still looked all over the room. "I really hope I'm not misjudging the situation here... Or I'll probably going to end up in even more slag than I already am stuck right now..."

The mech started, finally glancing towards Barricade, expression hardly readable with his visor covering his optics. "See... I don't know how someone like you ended up in this, and I won't ask how, but it only shows how very powerful Jazz is... And how very dire our situation is" Jetstorm voice got laced with static and he had to restart his vocalizer to continue.

"But please, please if you find a way out... Please, I beg you, Jetfire won't make it so much longer... He's... He's braking apart. I can feel it, but there is nothing I can do to stop it. There is also nothing I could offer you, besides help you in any way possible, listen in on the others or something like that... But you _are_ an enforcer right? Please... I don't want him to offl-"

Jetstorm stopped as the door clicked, a second later Rodimus walks in with the next customer in tow, pointing in their direction. To show the mech what he can chose from.


	268. Chapter 268

Barricade didn't know what to think. He simply stared at the mech who decided to sit down besides him, openly checking the mustang out. The patron wasn't too big and didn't look dangerous... So maybe he should flirt? But how could he simply do that after what just happened? His processor was still occupied with Jetstorm's words, regarding his brother and the way he had begged Barricade to help him.

How was he supposed to help someone else if he couldn't even help himself? The new mech grabbed Barricade's chin and moved it around, looking very closely at the mustang's face. It managed to pull him back into the current situation. Made him wonder what this mech wanted from him that made his face so very interesting.

"Nice features. Pretty optics..." the mech complimented and Barricade flushed a little before he remembered the rule about politeness. "Thank you sir" he mumbled and tried a shy smile, just to be struck by the mech's servo a second later.

Surprised he yelped out as the pain stung the left side of his face, he instinctively drew back from the mech, barely biting his tongue to not insult him. The only response the patron gave was a nasty laugh, followed by a even nastier grin.

"That's a cute reaction, too... Think you would give me such a pretty expression when I press out a burning cygar on one of your frame?"

"I..." Barricade was at a loss. What the hell was he supposed to answer to that anyways? That mech was nice looking and all... But apparently crazy as a glitch mouse. There was no way he would let him try that. "Everything that might scar is extra, sir. You would have to book an additional package for that" 

Rodimus explained as if he was simply recommending someone what energon they should have to heir meal. Completely ignoring Barricade's opinion on the matter. But then... It probably didn't counted. If he refused to go along, Trailbreaker was close enough to just shove him into a room with that mech and fix him to a bed in necessary...


	269. Chapter 269

The mech seemed to contemplate the idea of spending more credits for torturing Barricade, while the mustang prayed that the patron was too cheap for it. "Do I have to book it now or can I decide it on the go? It's a lot and I'm not sure if he's worth it. But I definitely want to book him for a round or two"

"Of course you can. You just have to do it before anything of that sort happens" Rodimus provided, optics meeting with Barricade's for a second, before his co-worker looked at the patron again. "Anything you want delivered to you room?"

"Two cygars, the 'sweet allusion' and a bottle of strong unflavored highgrade" Before Rodimus was out, the customer got up and motioned for Barricade to lead the way. He didn't want to. His entire frame refused to get up and go with that monster. Still he had to, there was no way out. 

And the worst part was, that he could tell, that his fear and nervousness aroused his customer even more. But he just couldn't stop his processor from providing him with pictures of what might happen, of what Prowl did to him while he was drugged. 

He should have tried harder to get one of the other customers.

Inside 'his' room the customer groped the Praxians doorwings from behind, before his servos moved down Barricade's frame and beween his legs. "Open up" the mech ordered and Barricade reluctantly obliged, as customers always did, the patron started to feel him up, push his digits through his dry folds and right inside him. "Good enough" The other mumbled and pushed Barricade towards the bed 

"On your back. Spread your legs and finger yourself" he was ordered again. Giving a show was far down on his list of things he liked to do, but it was something that didn't involve him getting hurt or touched so he did it without losing much time. Maybe if he did good and satisfied the mech, he would be spared of getting burned or anything like that.


	270. Chapter 270

It was hard to continue with what he's supposed to do while the patron slowly walked around the bed, watching him. Barricade tried to ignore the leer, had to stop himself from closing his legs as the mech's stepped in from of him to get a better view of the mustang who was working his node, not yet pushing any digits in. 

He wasn't even lubricating yet, since his nervousness was stalling his frames reaction to the stimulation he was trying to provide for himself. The customer stepped closer and Barricade feared for the worst, as a knock at the rooms door drew the other's attention away from the Praxian.

Rodimus entered the room with a plate filled with the mech's order. "Where do you want me to place these?" His co-worker asked, completely ignoring Barricade toying with himself. In a way the mustsng was thankful for that. The situation was already bad enough without more mech's staring at him or his exposed array.

"I'll take this one-" The patron said and grabbed one of the cygars of the plate, then pointed at the bedside table besides Barricade's head- "place the other one and the bottle on the table" In the meantime he busied himself with putting the cygar on.

Rodimus did as he was told, glancing towards the customer after everything was set, before he slid a servo under Barricade's pillow, withdrawing it a second later, as if nothing had happened. Then he stepped away again, only giving the mustang a small nod, before he turned towards the patron, who now had a burning cygar in his intake. 

"Anything else I can do for you?" Rodimus asked, patiently waiting in frot of the mech. Would his customer announce that he would pay extra for torturing him, now that he already had the burning cygar in his servo? And why did Rodimus put his servo under his pillow? Did he hide something there? And if yes... What? And why? 

"No, nothing yet"


	271. Chapter 271

Barricade used the moment in which his patron's attention was still focused on his co-worker and slipped his own, free servo under his pillow. It took him a moment to find the tiny thing and he checked back on the others before he dared to pull it out. 

It's a tiny, flat square. A drug he only knew from his training. Something commonly used for numbing purposes - for example to not feel the stinging cold while being on an outside rave in the cold seasons. It happened often enough that mecha suffered very bad cold burns or hurt themselves without realizing it, because of the drugs effect. 

Rodimus went out of the room and the mech's attention was turned back to Barricade. The mustang hid the drug in his closed servo with easy, while he continued the show, now slowly starting to push two digits inside his valve, still not really slick enough, but he didn't want to push his luck, even though he now theoretically had something to make the looming pain bareble.

Having little drug also eased his mind and slowly he warmed up. Sure he still hoped this would end without him getting burned, or not even touched by this freak, but wishful thinking didn't get him too far up until now... At least he now knew that Rodimus wasn't against him.

The customer picked the rooms only chair and put it in front of Barricade's spread legs, sitting down only to reach for the mustang's array himself. First he spread the prostitutes valve lips, watching intensely as Barricade pumped his own digits in and out of his slowly slicked up opening, then he pushed one of his own digits in as well, giving a few thrusts before pulling out again. 

"That's enough. Come here, I want to get off first" the patron said, patting his legs, his spike already out and ready. Of course he would want Barricade to do all the work. The Praxian didn't complain thought, he just stopped toying with his own compartments and climbed off the bed and on top of his sitting customer. 

He lined the other's spike up and slowly slid down on it, still not slick enough to make it easy, but he pushed on, trying to ignore the feeling, scent and the heat of the burning cygar so very close to his face and how humiliating this felt.


	272. Chapter 272

He started to move, looking over the mech's shoulder while he was sinking up and down the other's spike again and again, trying to think of anything but this. All his customer did, was smoking his cygar, mockingly blowing the smoke in Barricade's face every now and then and grunting. His free servo was on the mustang butt, grobing and occasionally fumbling with his port. 

He'd rather take it up there then getting hurt in another way... But offering it would probably be pointless if the mech really had a sadistic streak he wanted to please. 

From how loud the other suddenly got, Barricade estimated that he'd overload soon enough. The mustang clutched the small flimsy, which contained the drug, he had to be smart about it. If he was too much out of it, his customers would be able to tell that Barricade had taken precautions and might get angry or complain about it.

But just not taking it was out of question, too... Maybe he could break the thing apart? Just use a piece to take the edge off but stay aware enough to fake an appropriate reaction? 

Barricade stalled a little in his movements as a digit pushed inside his port, and a second later he was held in place, as the other came, shooting his transfluid in the mustang's valve. Another thing he really hated about all of this. But to stop it from happening, he had to take it now and bite through another few nights of humiliation and hurt. 

The servo from his hip was removed and the mech pulled the cygar out of his intake, again blowing the smoke in Barricade's direction. "That's better, now, how about you and I make a little deal Praxian? Hm?" 

That didn't sound like a thing he wanted to do. Still, listening never hurt. "What kind of deal?" Barricade asked, flinching away as the cygar came too close for comfort to his face.

"Something between you, me and this cygar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys thanks for your comments, you are great and I love you all! Sorry that I'm getting slow to respond to them but besides prepping for two extra qualifications I now have a trainee stuck to my side (that's great!) which means I can't just poke at my phone when nothing is happening because I have to answer so many questions in those moments. I'll get at it whenever I have a break though.


	273. Chapter 273

The mech took another pull from his cygar, shifting a little to let his softening spike slip out of Barricade's valve followed by a gush of transfluid. "Here's the deal-" his customer started, pointing with his cygar towards the Praxian's doorwings- "If I have to book extra it's going to be pretty expensive for me. Of course I would want to make the most out of it. There, is quite a lot of space on those pretty doorwings of yours and with two cygars... I'm sure we could have a great time" 

Again Barricade didn't know what to say. He just instinctively pulled his doorwings away and out of reach. The patron chuckled and continued "Well, you might not have _that_ much fun. And that's where you could take your fate in your own servos... See I don't want to miss out on having _some_ fun but I could go with a lot less, in that case I wouldn't want to pay that much for it, though. __

_ _But it's either booking or not booking, I can't really officially pay like, only partly and do just a little... But inofficially... Well, I'm sure you'd like some extra credits all for yourself in exchange for allowing me to have a little 'accident' or two with this... " The mech waved the cygar around._ _

_ _It dawned to the mustang what the mech was getting at: He was too cheap pay as much as necessary to get what he wanted and now tried to get around it by backhand threatening Barricade that he would make it extra worse for him _if_ he had to pay. Even if he didn't directly word it like that._ _

_ _Still... Did he want to risk it? There was the chance that the patron would do the extra booking out of spite and really go for his doorwings if he said no. The drug would help him tonight but, it would be horrible for days, even if he would get medical attention afterwards... Taking just a few 'accidental' burns seemed like a much better option._ _

_ _"I think we could do that..."_ _


	274. Chapter 274

Barricade was scared. He waited stretched out on the bed lying on his front. He had decided that taking a small piece of the drug instead of nothing or all of it, was his best option, still he stored the remains of it in a small compartment at his wrist, just in case he needed more, after it started. But, while he could feel a certain numbness, he wasn't sure how much the drug would relieve the pain... Or how bad it would be, to start with. He never got a cygar burn before this... 

His patron, who poured himself a glass of the strong highgrade he had ordered, seemed rather relaxed and content. Of course he was, _he_ got exactly what he wanted, without paying extra for it. Sipping at his glass, the mech walked slowly around the bed, probably contemplating where to start. It only caused Barricade to feel even more nervous about the entire thing. 

"Your field alone is already giving me a another hard-on. You really were the perfect choice for this" the mech stopped at Barricade's other side, forcing the mustang to turn his head, to be able to look at him. He still didn't know what he should do when it all started, what would be worse; offline his optics or watch it happen? 

"Before we start, there is another thing I _generously_ let you decide" his customer stated, taking another gulp of his drink. "accidents can happen anywhere... But I guess it's only fair, to let you decide if you rather have them on less sensitive but more visible areas like your arms and legs... Or on less exposed places like, between your neck cables, between your plates... Might not feel as nice there though"

If Barricade would have been in a less vulnerable position, he might have told the mech what a nasty, rust-crusted, piece or turbo fox shit he was for that joke of a choice. But he already agreed to this, effectively breaking the Club's rules with it. There was no way back now... But how was he supposed to decide _that_?!

It either meant more pain or fairly visible burn marks. Sure he could always blame his 'drunk and clumsy' customer for those, in front of the other prostitutes, but how was he supposed to explain them to his co-workers at the department? And Sunstreaker, who might have been able to cover those up, was gone with Bluestreak...

"As hidden as possible please... We better don't risk that management catches on, on this. It... Might get us both in trouble after all..." He hoped, that the little reminder, that his customer might get in trouble for this, too, would keep him from doing anything too drastic or stupid.


	275. Chapter 275

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: burns, pain and fear of being suffocated.

The patron had climbed on top of him and taken a seat on the small of Barricade's back, pinning the mustang underneath him with his weight. A servo slides up his back in a nearly sensual way, until it reaches his Helm, only to shove it uncaring into the pillow.

"I'd love to listen to your lovely voice while I'm at it, but since this has to stay under the radar, we have to shut you up like that" The mech explained and the servo moved back down again, rubbing over his back, probing and poking into seams, while Barricade stiffly waited for the pain. 

Then, without a warning, the cygar is pressed between two plates on his side, for a few, long seconds and Barricade keens, and jerks only to have his customer grab him hard around the neck. The mech used his frames weight to keep the mustang down and his faceplate firmly pressed into the pillow, long enough for the prostitute to panick even more, clawing desperately at the bedding, as he desperately needed to vent, too. 

It seemingly took forever until the burning pain stopped, leaving a nasty ache that was still bad enough on its own and the iron grip on his neck was gone. Barricade turned his head to the side immediately after, taking deep, unsteady vents, shaking from how bad it had been. 

And now that he was allowed to vent again, he also noticed the horrible smell of burned mesh, _his_ burned mesh. That combined with the other's field, pressing down on him, thick with arousal, was nearly enough to cause Barricade's tank to empty its contents all over the bedding. He manged not to. Barely. 

"Oh, may... You're really give me all the perfect reactions, my cute little Praxian... This is gonna be _so_ very great" the mech purred, pressing Barricade's head back down again, after urging him to turn his face back towards the pillow.


	276. Chapter 276

Six times. The bastard had burned him already six times, jerked off once, all over the mustang's frame, now lying on his back again, and even poured some of that highgrade onto his fresh wounds, which had been pretty nasty, too. Barricade had taken the entire drug after the second burn, though, not able to stand the torture without it any longer. It took the edge of it all but it still hurt bad enough. 

Right now he was heavily venting, trying desperately to shut up damage reports and stay alert enough to estimate what horror his patron had planned next. Barricade just wanted this to finally end. Wanted that mech gone. Forever. This already went on for what felt like forever. Sure the mech's booked time would be up soon. Right? 

"Aww, too bad, I'm running out of cygars, should have bought three, after all... One always knows better after the fact, right? But it has been a sweet, sweet time my lovely Praxian, so I give you one last choice to make. I need to off my cygar here before I burn my digits with it. It's up to you where. Well, kind of. It needs to be somwhere wet, so it's either going to be up there-"

It took a lot of concentration from Barricade to follow where his patron pointed at, but he made out that it was his intake. The mustang slowly shook his head, no way he'd open his mouth, to get a burning cygar offed on his tongue-.

"or down there... Really I don't mind which of those two... But be quick or I have to make up my mind up all on my own..." 

Barricade felt something inside him tighten up at that. This was a joke. No sane mech would put such a horrible choice up. But then, this mech didn't seem all to normal, or he wouldn't seriously want to press out a cygar against someone's _valve_. 

Though, with the knowledge that his second option was even worse than his first, it was 'easy' to decide where he would get mutilated next. The only thing that kept Barricade from breaking down at the thought of even more pain, was, that it would be over after that. He'd be free from this psycho.


	277. Chapter 277

Barricade still sobbed lightly as the mech tossed the rag he had used to clean off himself towards the mustang. Barricade twitched but relaxed when he noticed what had been thrown into his direction. He could fully imagine that the bastard would throw his bottle at him, just for fun, espacially after the last burn he had gathered from him.

To Barricade's 'luck', he had used the drug how it had been designed and had dissolved it on his tongue. That made the area the least sensitive of his frame for the moment. He didn't wish to imagine how much more it would have hurt without it. He probably would try not to talk too much the following days, though. 

"Ah scrap. Stupid me really..." His patron said chuckling. "Since the club usually takes all paying over my customers account, I don't really have any credits on me... My bad... Oh but next time I'll be prepared. In the meantime take these, yes?"

Barricade just stared at the small packets of free taste samples of different energon gels. The last thing he really needed, now that he would probably not be able to taste properly for quite some time. Of course the patron would know. 

A mix of despair, hurt and burning anger bubbled up inside his frame at that mockery. He didn't even now how much credits their little deal had saved the bastard, he couldn't check the systems, probably because Jazz didn't trust him with that, but from what it seemed it probably was a lot. And all this descendant of Unicron was giving him for it were free samples?

It was too much. Barricade was about to break down on the very spot were he was sitting, used, burned, manipulated, betrayed - as a dark thought crossed his processor. The last mech who had tried to cross him like that had been Double Dealer. And Bluestreak had helped him back then, to turn the tables... What if he tried the same, just on his own. What if _he_ would make this mech's night as bad as his had been so far? 

It was risky. He didn't know if anyone would believe him. But he didn't care. Something inside him simply didn't care any longer. All he wanted right now, was energon soaked revenge.


	278. Chapter 278

As the customer got ready to leave, Barricade hesitated another moment but then composed the text he thought would keep him safe and this mech in trouble, so that he would get his revenge. Risky or not. He only hoped that his argument was enough and that Bumblebee wasn't busy right now. 

// Sorry for disrupting you, but I think I need help. A customer told me he booked and payed for something extra. But now that he gets ready to leave, he hinted that he didn't. Even though he got the service. I can't check myself. I don't know how much this is about, but from what Rodimus said, as the patron first asked for the service, it seemed much? //

He stared at his text for long moments. Suddenly very unsure of this. If they didn't believe his version but his customer's, then _he_ would be in serious trouble. But then what could they seriously do to him right now, that was worse than the way this mech had tortured him?

He send the message to his co-worker and waited, unsure if he should try to stop the other from leaving or if he should just sit here and wait. He didn't have to overthinking those options for long, though, as a knock sounded from the door before it was opened. 

In stepped Rodimus, his small emotionless smile still in place, as if nothing was up. Maybe he didn't even know what was going on and simply wanted to clean up and walk the patron out? "I hope that our service was to your liking, anything else I can help you with?" Rodimus asked, already going to grab the remains of the cygar and the nearly empty bottle of strong highgrade. 

"No, nothing. Think I'll book this one again. He's such a treat..." Barricade glared daggers into the mech's back, as he noticed that Rodimus was looking him over. It took Barricade a moment to understand why. _Maybe Rodimus was looking for burnmarks? _

Without a second thought the mustang turned his head slightly and pushed one of his main cables aside so show of one of the burn, then looked back to his co-worker and opened his mouth to show his tongue.


	279. Chapter 279

Rodimus gave a nod and continued on, not mentioning anything or behaving off in any manner. As he had all items and the customer was ready for leaving, Barricade got a text from an unknown number. But the message implied it was from Rodimus. He saved it, for future use. 

// Stay where you are, Drift will be here in a second //

It felt like Barricade's spark plummeted right out of his frame. If Drift was going to be part of this, things would never turn out in his favor. Why did Primus hate him that much? He'd never done anything horrible that he could remember. Never took any extras he was offered because of his function... Well he did start to take things in his own servos recently but those mech's always deserved it! 

As the door to Barricade's room opend and Drift stepped in, looking already well drugged and pretty annoyed, Barricade shrunk back a little, trying very hard to not avert his optics from his co-worker. He was nearly sure, that the other prostitute would see right through his sheme... But he had just had to try! 

"Rodimus said you claim that your customer had lied to you about booking a extra package and getting the service without actually paying?" Drift stated matter of factly, starting to insert himself into the mustang's personal space without a care in the world. "I checked. He didn't book anything extra, but you don't look too burned neither" The white racer continued on, looking at Barricade unimpressed. 

"He - " Barricade made a face, talking really stung- "He. Said. He. Rather. Goes. Between. Plates. And. On. Protoform."

Barricade replied slowly. His chances were slim, but they seemed to exist. This wasn't a lost cause yet. 

Drift grabbed his chin and opend Barricade's mouth, inspecting the damage on his tounge, before he gave a huff. "Show me where. All places" he ordered and Barricade did. It took them a moment but in the end Drift seemed satisfied and stepped away from him, turning around. Probably comming someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little heads up - The next few days are super busy, espacially in the morning. I'll probably post around this time, again.   
(for everyone who's waiting on the next chapter of Another Society, it might come today. I try my best!)


	280. Chapter 280

It took some time, but finally Drift turned back around. Still the racer didn't look too positive, causing Barrice to Feely even more nervous. "Stand up and open up all your subspace pockets, keep your covers open as well" 

His co-worker ordered and Barricade knew exactly what this was about. His spark started to race the moment he climed out of the bed on weak legs. He gave the internal command and his subspaces opend up.

Drift started to search him right away, throwing everything he found onto the bed besides the small gel samples. He did sort it, though. On one small pile went all credits he found, on another all other items. After Barricade's last pocket was searched Drift continued pushing two digits as deep as they went into Barricade's valve, luckily still slick from the his customer's transfluid. It still was a rather unpleasant experience. 

As Drift stepped behind Barricade the mustang already guessed what was going to happen as the same digits that had been pushed into his valve now prodded his port. He really tried to relax and probably due to the drug, it didn't hurt too badly as, thank primus, only a single digit was inserted into him, just to be pulled out a second later. 

Producing a rag from one of his own subspaces Drift stepped away from Barricade and walked to the bed,checking out his findings. "close up... This is barely enough for a transport drive, and was all in different places. Looks like your version of the story seems more likely. See your patron said _you_ offered that he could do the burning without bucking a package. But not even you are that stupid and would do that without charging anything for it"

The credits were collected off the bed before Drift subspaced them himself. "Still, stop being such a naive idiot. Next time check in with _someone_ bevore you just let a patron do primus knows what. It's not such a complicated thing to do now, is it? Anyway I take the credits since Rodimus told me he slipped you a stamp and since I haven't found it here, you have probably used it, so it's only fair to pay him back"

Barricade wasn't all to happy about it but nodded anyways, it was kind of understandable after all and the drug did save him a lot of pain. The most important thing right now was, that he won. He got that bastard! The mustang burned to know what would happen to the other but didn't dare to poke around any further. He still hoped that it wasn't too nice, though.


	281. Chapter 281

Drift wasn't too empathic about Barricade's situation and told him to get ready and cleaned up and have the room prepared for whoever would book him next. After a last warning to not slack around, Drift left and Barricade started with a cool shower.

He hated the feeling of drying fluids on his frame and hoped that it would at the same time sooth the ache of his burns. Which it did so good, that he never wanted to get out again. But he knew that staying in the shower too long, would only get him in even more trouble. 

So he carefully started to clean up, making sure to not get any cleanser on his wounds. After he was done getting all transfluid off his frame and as good as it was possible out of his valve, he managed to only stay in a tiny bit longer than necessary.

Drying up, collecting new sheets and getting the dirty ones off took a moment, too, especially when moving hurt and he did everything much slower than usual. But since no one came to pick him up, he guessed he was still in the acceptable time frame, so he took a second to sort through his stuff bevore putting it back into his subspaces, as he noticed a small advertisement card he hadn't seen before. When did he get that one?

He scanned the code on it, too see what it was about as his spark skipped a spin. 

'Discreet and exhaustive Privat Investigation services, cross-country, working all over Cybertron and it's respective colonies - Nightbeat and Partners'

Though that wasn't the side of the card that was the reason of Barricade's concern. It was the name, accompanied by a comm code, that was on the backside of the card. Making clear from whom he had gotten it. With a small scribbled text that said 'call me, officer'.

'Ironhide'


	282. Chapter 282

The most shocking detail of the message was, that Ironhide apparently knew that he was an enforcer. Barricade had a good idea how the other found it out... The way Ironhide had poked around his covers and the fact that the mustang had been out for a moment, was rather self-explanatory. The bastard had peeked under his covers and saw his service signs, when he hadn't noticed. Hadn't been able to stop the investigator.

This was a very new complication. Something he would have to talk with Sideswipe about. Another thing that made him look like a fool. Another thing Bluestreak and his mechs would have to clean up for him... Or decide to drop him for.

A new wave of panic made its way up Barricade's system, as he got a ping from Bumblebee, no message attached. Probably his sign to get back into the sitting room, to be picked by another patron and used to their liking. But maybe there he could, for the moment, ignore the issue with Ironhide and the possible blackmail that would follow.

He numbly moved out of the room to get back to the other's, which right now were Rodimus, Bumblebee and Jetfire, the last grimly and possibly drugged by the way his optics glowed, as always. At least Drift was already gone again and couldn't judge him for taking his time.

The night went on like Blurr had promised, slow and rather boring. Giving Barricade enough time to brood and make up many horrible scenarios for his future. He had two more patrons, both less awful than his first. But with his aching mesh and the fact that both went for his port as well, it was still a very tiring and exhausting night. 

The only comfort he had, was that he didn't even see Trailbreaker at all for the remains of the night. A small part of Barricade hoped, it was because he still dealt with the bastard who had burned him.…one could hope, right?

As the night came to it's end and he was about to leave, He got a message from Sideswipe, telling him to drive back to his own flat with a transport. One was already paid and on its way. No explanation added. Not that the mustang minded it too much, he just wanted to fall into his bed and recharge forever.


	283. Chapter 283

He let the covers on his service signs on as he stepped into the waiting transport, because it felt saver with the Gold Dust he had gotten at the end of the night from Bumblebee, in his subspace. He knew it was stupid; in case it was found his RFID would be checked and it would be clear who he was, or what.

As the transport drove on Barricade realized just how tired he was, but the mustang was still too restless to take a nap, since his processor was full of unanswered questions. But he couldn't focus on anything. _Maybe it was partly because of the drug? _ Barricade mused, as he noticed how the pump started to work inside his chest.

Most drugs had the effect, that with time, more was needed, to get the itch scratched... Maybe he was at the point, where he needed more to be satisfied? He still had the syringes in his subspace, though. So if things got more bothersome, he could always top the dose of with them... The only question was, if that might work against the pump? He would have to ask Sideswipe later. 

Before he could dwell on the matter any longer, he got another text message from Sideswipe.

//It's not fun what happened to you tonight, I saw part of it, as I took a peak though our surveillance. I know from personal experience how nasty that can be. I had to break down camp, to get to Blue. Sorry. But I have some remedies delivered to your place. Oh and by the way, please always delete all our messages. Security and stuff, you know. 

I call ya when I'm back, Sideswipe//

So he was on his own again. At least for the time being... Barricade shortly wondered, what might have happened to Bluestreak, that Sideswipe was needed as well, or if it was simply because the other's conjunx thought it was strange that one of his mates 'guards' wasn't around. He might find out later, if the other's cared enough to tell him. 

Barricade deleted the message as asked and the transport arrived at his place, leaving Barricade as soon as he exited. Probably to fetch the next customer. He didn't care, everything was just too much, but at least there really was a small bag waiting for him in front of his door. He picked it up and took a look as he stepped over his threshold. It was a burncream and something for the pain. Two things he could use pretty well right now. 

He decided to take the medication, use the cream and crash into his bed. Then, after he has gotten an acceptable amount of recharge, he'd think what he would do about Ironhide.


	284. Chapter 284

The internal alert he had set up before he had dropped dead into his bed is too persistent to be ignored, even though Barricade would just love to recharge for another hour... or week. But nothing of that was going to happen, he had a shedule. But he swore, once this was over he'd spend that week in bed doing nothing but drinking, snacking and sleeping. Not necessarily in that order. 

Thinking of said shedule while he onlined his optics didn't make waking up any better. The main point on his list today was: Calling Ironhide, setting up a meeting and see what the mech wanted from him besides ruining his life even more.

But his struggle started earlier; Getting up wasn't easy, everything ached and he felt kind of sluggish, probably from the painkillers on top of that, he was kind of hung over from the highgrad he had at work. He didn't wish to know how bad his pain would have been without the painkillers, though, and he needed to get as much free energon at his jobs as possible, to cut his costs. 

The mustang took some time to apply the burncream and rummage though his meagerly filled cupboards, fishing for whatever leftovers he had - going shopping was out of question, not before rent and all other fix costs had been drawn from his account. He knew that Jazz wanted him in his 'stable', to move into the brothel, so that Jazz had even more power over him; So making sure that he paid his rent in time was rather important.

_It would also make it even easier for Jazz to just steel him away, when there was no flat he would have to take care off..._

All of that didn't change the fact that he'd nearly burned through all of the free energon he had at the club, but he wasn't surviving on fumes yet, so he would manage till his next shift. Especially with the package of energon O's he discovered. He didn't even remember buying them but they didn't smell that stale so they would do.

Munching away the formally crispy treats, Barricade started to open up his internal comm line while he pulled Ironhide's card out of his subspace. Staring at it for long seconds before he dialed the number and waited.


	285. Chapter 285

With a racing spark, Barricade waited that his comm call was answered. It took a moment and the mustang was about to quit and close the comm call as it was taken.

:: Privat Investigation Service, Nightbeat and Partners, Ironhide talking ::

Barricade was for a loss of words for a moment, but at least the other _had_ given him his real designation and not a fake one. And the comm code had been his business code as well, not his private one, the mustang guessed from the way Ironhide had answered his call. So maybe this wasn't about blackmailing him and forcing him to get some free 'facing, but because he had questions? 

:: Hello... I just found your card in one of my subspaces and... Oh, it's Barricade by the way, you know... ::

Yeah that was not the best start. But really what was he supposed to say? '_Hey, it's Barricade, you know, that whore you fucked in that backroom bordello?_' This was already awkward enough. 

:: Ah, right the _enforcer_ ::

Barricade cringed at that remark. Of course Ironhide would put emphasis on the fact that he knew what Barricade was, too. The mech was clearly not one to beat around the bush. Before Barricade could reply something, Ironhide continued. 

:: Honestly I didn't think that I'd hear from you any time soon, besides, maybe when I would visit you myself at your _other_ workplace. Since I got a invite delivered through my buddy Smokescreen. You don't happen to be the reason why I got that? ::

:: I... I was a was asked and I though- I didn't know back than what you are and that you know about what I am :: Because Ironhide checked him out while he was out could... Fucked into reboot by him. Now that he thought about it he wished the ground would just open and shallow him whole.

:: Hmhmm... Guessed so. How about we continue this conversation in privat, though? My place or yours? ::

There was no way he would give Ironhide his address, sure he was a P. I. and could probably get it if he digged around good enough. But right now Barricade would like to believe that he wouldn't have to be afraid to be surprised by the other suddenly appearing at his flat without a warning. 

:: Yours ::


	286. Chapter 286

Barricade was nervous as he drove to the address Ironhide had given him. He had checked the place out on his integrated map, it wasn't a bad neighborhood but a rather long drive and he would have to leave at least one hour before his shift at Jazz place started to be there in time, giving him four hours with Ironhide at most. 

Of course the mustang hoped the entire thing would be over sooner than that. And that doing this alone, without Bluestreak and his crew knowing or approving it, was a good idea and not something he would regret later.

Just before he arrived Barricade transformed into his bipedal mode and walked up to the building he had to enter. It looked like any other apartment building, really, but that didn't help the enforcer to relax at all. What if this really was only some kind of trap? 

Just because Ironhide has been nicer than most of his customers and happend to be a Privat Investigater, didn't mean he would not blackmail him. Jazz had been nice and charming at the beginning, too. And in opposite to Jazz Ironhide could simply pin him down and do as he pleased. It wasn't like Barricade could physically overpower the bigger mech, once he was alone with him. 

Still, Ironhide knew his designation, that he was a cop and also worked as a whore... So not going in was no option. The other could turn up at his department otherwise and that would be so much more difficult to get handled. And really, even if Ironhide was only in for interfacing, did it really matter? He already was a prostitute and faced with his co-worker because Bluestreak told him so. One more mech made no real difference between all the other's. It wasn't like _he_ had any say about his frame these days anyways... 

Barricade stepped inside and took the lift to get to the third floor, where he walked up to the apartment number Ironhide had given him, his peds suddenly feeling a ton heavier. Before he could overthink things, he pressed the door chime and waited. There was no way back now. This was going to happen. 

The door slid open a moment later, revealing Ironhide's massive frame, which moved aside as he spotted Barricade, indicating him to enter the apartment, his expression neutral. Still, Barricade could feel the other's optics on his doorwings where his service signs were, now open for everyone to see.


	287. Chapter 287

The door behind the Praxian slid close and Barricade felt trapped immediately. Ironhide led the way through the rather narrow hallway into a bigger room which most likely was a living room. From its decor, it seemed like it might be Ironhide's private apartment... Or at least nothing that was only used for professional purposes. 

"Take a seat, Barricade. Do you want to drink something?" The enforcer did as he was told, sitting down on a single-seater instead of the bigger couch, like this there was at least no way that Ironhide got to close in the beginning at least. But as much as he wanted to refuse the question about a drink, he couldn't. His levels were simply too low to allow that. He could just hope that Ironhide wouldn't tinker with his drink.

"Just a simple energon, please" 

Ironhide walked through another door, and Barricade used the moment to look around. There were no pictures on the walls, but then he had none either. Decor simply wasn't his thing. So that didn't help him to determine if the flat was Ironhide's or not. 

The mustang continued to scan the room. There were datapads and and small trinkets skatteted across the rooms various surfaces. Here and there some personal items like a cleaning rag, a box of polish... He was still busy taking everything in, as Ironhide returned with two cubes. Though, Barricade could tell from the color of the cube Ironhide kept for himself, that it was probably something containing highgrade. Not professional at all. 

"I really didn't guess that you would call me today so excuse the mess. I usually don't take work home but I'm busy on a rather big case right now..." Ironhide explained and sorted some of the datapads away.

At least Barricade now knew that this was indeed Ironhide's private apartment. He didn't know how to feel about it... Or if he should feel included in Ironhide's 'taking work home' statement . He took a long drink from his energon to busy himself with sonething, allowing himself to enjoy the taste and the feeling of his tank getting filled up. This was quality fuel for sure. Still, after a moment he had enough of the strange atmosphere. 

"So... Care to tell me why I am here?"


	288. Chapter 288

After Barricade's blunt question Ironhide took a small sip from his glass and sat down opposite from the mustang, taking his time and Barricade realized that, even seated, Ironhide's superior mass was easy to spot.

"Because I like a good puzzle and someone like you at such a place... That's really something that got my processor working. At the same time you really left an impression" Ironhide looked him up and down. 

"I mean you honestly could just be another of those pretty hookers working there, with your looks and your talent in the bed. No offense, _officer_. I'm sure you're a great cop as well... But without those covers I would have never guessed that you're not more than that. But you seem to be decent enough as a cop to not get officially in troubles, I couldn't find a thing indicating the opposite at least"

Barricade's trank twisted. Everyone he had contact with, knew much more about him, than was comfortable. Somehow all other mecha seemed to have their way to dig around his personal files at the station without any trouble, which made him question their security... Or maybe it wasn't a technical problem but a mech being buyable, not caring that he got others in danger with his actions. 

It made the mustang wonder, if Jazz knew more about him than Barricade guessed, as well. A very scary thought. "Its not really legal to get into the police network and dig around like that and even you as a private investigator have to play by the rules" Barricade snapped. Hoping to at least scratch Ironhide's overconfident appearance a little with it.

"Says the enforcer who also works in a backroom bordello for a mob boss as a hooker. Really though, how did you manage that? You can't tell me he doesn't know that you are a cop and you certainty aren't working undercover, there isn't a operation regarding that matter right now, that's the first thing I checked"

Talking about why he worked for Jazz was the last thing he wanted to do. Only thinking about it was already getting him horribly melancholic abd upset. Still, just sitting there and saying nothing wasn't a option for the entire day.

Barricade took another long sip from his energon, then looked around the room. "Who knows, maybe I just need the extra credits? It's none of your business at all" he replied, looking back at Ironhide, who's field flared for a moment, theh his response came, the top kicks voice stern. 

"And there isn't anything better for a cop to do than working as a whore for a slaver? From my investigations around that mecha and the trading ring he's part of, I somehow can't imagine that he pays that well... But then maybe it's just your thing, getting plowed by whoever wants..."

Cold dread mixed with anger spread in Barricade's insides. So Ironhide hasn't just been there to have some fun but actually sniffed around. No wonder he had been asked so many question. That didn't change that Ironhide had still fucked him and enjoyed it nonetheless. And now he dared to call Barricade a slut who liked it to be used like that? By mech's he didn't know? 

"Interesting how you play the morals officer, looking down on me for working at a Club, which belongs to a mech _you_ say yourself is a slaver and still you had no problem to have your fun facing with me. Knowing that the _whores_ working there, might be exploited, blackmailed or even enslaved..."

Ironhide made a face, and there was indeed guilt shimmering though his EMF. Finally he got the smug bastard. The P. I. took another drink from his highgrade before he answered. Barricade already expected some kind of petty excuse from Ironhide, mech's always found reasons why _their_ behavior wasn't as bad as everyone else's. 

"And which of those points applies to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, because I fell asleep after nightshift while posting this, seriously I just woke up with my phone still in hand XD (at least I made it to my bed 🙈)


	289. Chapter 289

First, the mustang just stared at Ironhide. His knee-jerk reaction to the question was, to deny that any of those things were about him and his reasoning to be at Jazz'. But that would mean that Barricade wanted to be there, and that was the last thing he liked to make Ironhide believe. He scratched his neck, thinking. 

Ironhide stayed silent, intense blue optics fixed on Barricade, making him feel even smaller than he was. He worked his intake, inwardly cursing that he couldn't just come up with a good lie. That he didn't think of any possible fake answers for questions the investigator might have. He nervously poked around the edges of his drink. Trying to occupy his servos, since scratching the itching burns would not help them heal any better. 

"I-I, it's complicated. But I surely didn't ask to be there, in the first place" Maybe Ironhide would just let it go if he signaled how much he didn't to talk about his reasons to work at the Club as a prostitute. 

Suddenly Ironhide was up and walked towards him. Barricade didn't know how to react to that, but he was trapped in the single seater, so he couldn't get away and everything happend faster than he could really think about it, so the only thing he _could_ do, was to turn his head to the side and raise an arm to shield himself from a potential attack. Not that he could really stop Ironhide that way if he really tried anything, he still remembered the other's strength all to well. 

Barricade stayed like that for a while, unmoving, until he dared to look at Ironhide again, staying in front of the mustang. Nothing had happened so far and the Praxian wondered why. 

The moment his and Ironhide's optics met, the topkick moved again, servos raised, as if he wanted to show that he wasn't armed. "May I?" Ironhide asked, reaching towards him. Barricade slowly lowered his arm and just let the other proceed. Spark still racing in his chest. 

A broad servo moved to Barricade's neck and the mustang stiffened up, he felt how Ironhide pushed one of his main fuel lines aside, then jerked lightly as the other's thumb brushed over one of his burns. 

"You need to see a medic about this. Looks like it starts to get infected, so close to your processor you don't want to risk that" Ironhide commented calmly. 

"I... I already put something on it. I'm good" Barricade contented, squirming lightly to get away from that servo, still to close for comfort. Ironhide's gaze moved from his neck to his red optics again, as Ironhide send him a contact via message "Its your frame, still, if you need anything, he is great and surely won't report anything, just say I sent you... That happend _at work_? Last night?"


	290. Chapter 290

After Ironhide pulled his servo back, Barricade covered the burn up with his own digits, as if it would help him to hide it retrospectively. At least he felt less vulnerable like that. 

Ironhide stepped back and sat down in his seat, still staring at the mustang who hadn't answered yet. Talking about the horrible experience wasn't what he wanted but honestly, denying it was rather futile: Where else would a mech gather cygar burns on his neck. Besides from an abusive partner. But faking _that_ was not an option, neither. 

"…Yes. Mech got off from it" He mumbled, looking away. Still clutching his neck with one servo and the empty cube with another.

"That's a usual thing at the brothel? Mech's paying for inflicting pain? Do you have any say in what happens to you? Could you have denied it?"

Barricade nothing but snorted at that. Giving Ironhide a pointed glare. "Do you _really_ think I would have let that freak burn me up like that if I had a _choice_? Of course not! Those mech's just come in, pay for whatever they want and that's it"

Snapping at Ironhide maybe wasn't his best choice, but really, what did the mech seriously think? That he sank so low that he said yes to everything when enough credits were offered? 

Suddenly Barricade's thoughts haltered for a moment. Right, it wasn't like he had given Hide too much information about all of it or his personal situation. Sure the Investigator probably already drew some conclusions on his own, he gad asked an awful lot of questions at the Club already. But then why was he interested in all of it on the first place?

"What are you investigating regarding the Club anyway?" Barricade asked, calmer now. Maybe if he had the information Ironhide needed they could strike a deal? At least for the time he was on his own?


	291. Chapter 291

Huffing air out of his vents, Ironhide glanced towards where he had stacked some of the datapads. “It’s a missing mech case we are looking after, an open offer. Or rather a few, that we have leads about, all point towards the same trafficking ring. But we got a hint that one of those mechs is working at your place. So I found someone who is allowed in and got into his inner circle. Took us quite a while… Smokescreen is not a stupid mech and rather careful”

The big mech looked back to Barricade. “I didn’t see him there though. And the mech I used to get into the business didn’t know anything about the designation I gave him neither, but then I had to wait until he was intoxicated enough, to not wonder why I asked him questions, so that might have been the issue… But maybe you have seen him? Heard of him?”

Ironhide stood again and slowly walked over to the shelf, skimming through the datapads before pulling one of them out of the stack and walking back to Barricade with it. The Praxian took it and handed Ironhide his empty cube as the topkick hinted him to do so. While the P.I. walked back into the kitchen, Barricade activated the datapad, wondering who the mech could be Ironhide was looking for – Or rather Ironhide and many others. An ‘open missing mech report’ meant, after all, nothing else than someone having attached a bounty to their head. In most cases because the official case had been closed or didn’t get any further.

The datapad came online and within seconds Barricade stared at a well-known face, though the designation and color-scheme were both off. It was no wonder Smokescreen couldn’t help Ironhide out. The Investigator came back with Barricade’s glass refilled and a stern look on his face, which softened a little as he looked down at the mustang, handing him his drink.

“Sorry, took a second longer, got a call from my boss, so… you don’t happen to know the poor fragger?” There was a tiny glint of hope in Ironhide’s optics and the enforcer in Barricade wanted to help, to solve this case and give his co-worker’s amica, who was registered as the one looking for him and paying the rather high bounty, a closure. But he also had to think of a way to help himself with it, as well. The opportunity was just too good and he just couldn’t do another night like the last.

“I… might be able to help you. But only if you agree to help me first”


	292. Chapter 292

Tonight there was no one chatting on the stairs at the backdoor, just the usual silence of the evening, before the Club opend up. With a strange feeling in his chest, Barricade walked up the stairs and waited for a second for the door to recognize him and opend up. 

The mustang stepped inside, greeted by the telltale smell of pot, highgrade and wax, the music was already running, too. He was walking towards the sitting room as the door to Bumblebee's room opened and the black and yellow mech stepped out of it, forcing Barricade to stop in his tracks. His spark spun a little faster and he hoped he would do this right. 

Without missing a beat his co-worker smiled at him and Barricade returned the gesture, with just the slightest waver of nervousness. At least it fit his role, so what could possibly go wrong? Nothing he hoped. Still this entire thing just felt too good to be true. 

"I take Rodimus is still recovering and thus, better doing the same as last night?" He asked, trying to sound just a tad down by the fact that he would be asked to work regularly again. Bumblebee nodded and Barricade gave a small nod too. "Alright, then. I'll take a room then and get ready... Uhm, can I ask what happend to..." 

he hesitated, touching the burn on his neck as emphasis. At least it didn't hurt as much, with the stuff Sideswipe had send him... And the burn on his tongue was less of a bother when talking than he had expected, it just hurt whenever he didn't drink enough. "What happend to the wanna be bill-dodger from last night?" Was he a factor he should consider? Or won't he be allowed to come in again. 

"He payed his depts towards the Club, including some fees for his little stunt and is off the guest list. I don't appreciate mech's trying to steal from me... And I consider not paying the same as stealing" A voice from behind Bumblebee answered. 

Barricade froze where he stood and it felt like his spark had stopped spinning entirely, as Jazz slowly made his way towards him. Ice-cold smile in place as always. He'd expected a lot today, that might go wrong. But somehow skipped the possibility of Jazz being here. 

"Let's not waste any more time you all" he ushered Bumblebee away and took Barricade by one arm turning him around. "Come love, I had an awfully stressing trip and need some help relaxing" Barricade followed along and put on another, friendlier smile. "Of course Jazz, it's good to finally see you again..." he tried. Hoping for the best.


	293. Chapter 293

They walked to the room Barricade had chosen the night prior to work in and went inside it, as if it wasn't the place where Barricade was supposed to sell his frame for Jazz' profit tonight. The mustang still remembered how Jazz had been at the beginning, that he had been sweet and all, how he brought him to 'Jazz' place' and hit him breakfast. 

Now the visored mech didn't even care enough to get him into another place, another room, to take _his_ pleasure from Barricade frame. Probably because Barricade was nothing more to him than all his other prostitutes and he is slowly treating him exactly like that, instead as his lover. 

"Bumblebee gave me the details of what happened last night" Jazz started, taking a seat at the beds edge, pulling the mustang along still, but stopping him to sit down as well. 

"You nearly lost me a lot of credits. And I lost a customer. Not the best things to be greeted with after such a frustrating businesse trip. And that after all I did on your behalf. I'm honestly disappointed with you sweetspark" Jazz said, while his spike cover moved away and his still only half pressurized spike slipped out into the open. 

Now he pulled Barricade closer again, directing him to sit on his lap. Of course the mech was too lazy to do the work himself. He wasn't even ready and Barricade was still dry too. Jazz little mockery about how much Barricade has disappointed him, wasn't helping him to get warmed up, neither. 

"But I already know how you could make me believe in you again, my pretty little thing. But let's talk about that after we are ready. _Now_ how about you get us ready and move that frame of yours. We can't really waste all your shift with this. You need the credits you make with this, after all"

Barricade felt something in his insides twist at that but pushed it down. Getting emotional over Jazz obviously trying to manipulate him like this wouldn't get him any further, so he just continued to smile and pushed a servo between his legs, grabbing the spike and starting to work it. Trying to think of something to get himself ready, too.


	294. Chapter 294

Riding his former lover was uncomfortable at its best. Barricade hasn't been able to get himself in the mood, so the only slickness he had been able to use at the start were the few drops of pre-cum from Jazz' spike. And since the other started to get pushy he had just impaled himself on the spike, biting down on his bottom lip.

His frame reacted after that and he slicked up but he was still sure that there would be some soreness from the beginning. At one point Jazz had grabbed him and started to make the pace faster, harder, while the Club owners digits found Barricade's port.

"I wanna finish in your ass"

It wasn't a request, but a statement that for sure had no space for an argument. Jazz proved _that_ a second later as he lifted Barricade off his spike, just to line the thing up with the mustang's port. This time Barricade wasn't able to bite back a pained whine.

"Stop it, now will you? This feels great, so don't kill the mood" Jazz snapped and continued to guide Barricade up and down on his spike, uncaring of Barricade's discomfort. The only cold comfort the Praxian had, was that Jazz didn't care if he overloaded or not so he didn't have to play that part. He only had to take everything and try to not, make another sound to not _disturb Jazz' fun_.

Jazz finished and simply pushed Barricade off. As a result the transfluid ran right out of the still slack port of the Praxian. Jazz watched it for a few seconds, then looked back up to Barricade's face. 

"All right love, sit down, so that we can talk, then you can shower and start to work" Barricade did as he was told, sitting down on the bed besides Jazz, trying to ignore the stinging from his port and the wetness underneath him. 

"You already did plenty of things, made some new great experiences, at least from what I heard. So I think it's time for you to try something new... Or at least I'm guessing it's new for you, regarding how inexpirienced you have been when we met... I want you to try some sparkplay. It's a fun thing to do and mech's pay well for it"


	295. Chapter 295

He had though of some possible things as Jazz had announced earlier, that he wanted something from him... But that the Club owner would so bluntly tell him to open up for a stanger, to have his first expiriences in that field with a paying customer, had been beyond the mustang's imagination. 

"No! That's... Jazz, no. I don't even know what it will be like and I can't imagine doing that with a stranger, ever, you can't seriously demand something like that from me!"

Barricade blocked completely, already raised from the bed, this was not going to happen. He knew that playing along was important but this... this was too much. He still considered his spark something special... Too much to just share with anyone. His alone to give. 

Without further warning Jazz was up as well, a second later Barricade stumbled back as the other's flat servo connected with his face. The mustang was silent instantly, too shocked to utter a single word. 

"How _dare_ you to talk back to me like that? In such a tone!?" Jazz hissed, clearly not in a mood that allowed any objections. 

"Right now I am the only mech who gives a crap about you, at _all_ and from the way you are behaving I get why no one else would care for you. Ah, right you get along with some co-workers of yours... But even at your regular work, how many mechs are you close with? One? Two? Do you really think they would still even look in your direction if you stop spreading your legs for them?"

During his shouting Barricade was pushed back by Jazz until he bumbed into the small side table infront of the mirror with the back of his legs. He leaned on the table, just to keep his distance but Jazz pulled him closer by his neck again.

"Listen, and listen good because I won't repeat myself in this, my love: I'm a generous mech, you can't disagree with that. I helped you even though it did cost me time and credits, gave you a job to earn some extra. All I ask from you, is to respect me as your employer and never, _ever_ forget that I don't tolerate such a irreverent behavior. Not from you nor from anyone else. Do you understand that, _love_? "

"... Yes"

"Good, great. So now you _will_ clean up, you _will_ take a shower, _will_ get dressed up and all pretty and by the end of the night I will check your account and see that you did indeed made the cut and have at least one mech paying for sparkplay"

Barricade nodded, and Jazz let go of him and left with out any further words. Leaving Barricade alone as he slowly slid down to the ground, starting to sob silently.


	296. Chapter 296

Scared that he might be forced out of his room physically or worse, if he dared to come out too late, Barricade forced himself into the shower still sobbing, still desperate. He had been too hopeful that things would not be too awful when he had arrived at the club, of course Primus had to tear him down again. Or maybe it was unicron? Jazz for sure seemed like he would be one of his monstrosities...

Drying himself up, he tried to calm down, but always started sobbing whenever he though of what would happen to him tonight, as a thought crossed his processor. Jazz was _wrong,_ he wasn't alone. Ironhide would still, hopefully, stay true to their deal and roll into the club as soon as Barricade pinged him, to book him in exchange for intel. 

He had no idea what the price for a merge was, he only found out, through Ironhide today, that a single fuck was 50 Credits, a simple booking for a few rounds of interface, was 100 credits, including minor damage and a room, an entire night did cost 500 credits and included up to another mech joining in, some highgrade a cygar, same conditions as the 100 credit booking.

A 'extra package' on the other servo meant 200 credits on top, and simply stated, that it covered things not included in the other bookings, minus termination, sparkplay and some other crass things. The list Ironhide had gotten didn't include the price of sparkplay, though... The mustang hoped it was within the other's budget. It was his only hope and it wasn't like Jazz would check if he really did what was payed for. 

Barricade put the chains around his frame with shaky servos, turning his face as he looked in the mirror, to check on himself. His left cheek was puffed up and had a blue tint. Making it painfully clear that he had been slapped and he had nothing here to cover it up... So everyone would see it and make assumptions. 

Ironhide would notice as well. Barricade didn't even know why he felt so reluctant to have the other know that he had been hurt... It felt like he admitted that he was too stupid, too weak to get things sorted out on his own. He wasn't _that_ helpless. Right? Just, that right now, he really was in dire need of help.


	297. Chapter 297

He slowly walked into the sitting room, ignoring his co-worker's optics on him as he entered and sat down quietly, not looking at anyone, keeping his optics down to the floor. Of course he heard them talk amongst themselves, maybe even about him, but it was too low for him to catch anything.

Soon enough Rodimus was up, leaving the room to bring the first customer in. Barricade prayed Ironhide wouldn't be too late. They did talk about the possibility of someone else snatching Barricade before the P. I. could. In that case Ironhide would fool around in the sitting room until Cade was free again. 

Still, he hoped that things would go as smoothly as possible in this situation and he didn't have to allow any more mech's to use him in the way Jazz had earlier. It was still less horrible than any sparkplay, but still unwelcome enough. And right now he could really need a break. He had to give all he could later, trying to get Ironhide to book him for his spark. 

Rodimus returned with Buzz, who did indeed look at Barricade today, seemingly contemplating something. The mustang wondered if it was somehow visible to the patrons that his spark was up for someone willing to pay for it and if that was the reason the other checked him out. In the end the patron went for Bumblebee though. And he was back to waiting. 

As someone got up again, Barricade was sure it was Rodimus again, going for the next customer but it was indeed Blurr who walked towards him. The other prostitute smiled as always but by now Barricade could tell that it wasn't real, because it didn't reach the other's optics, nor was Blurrs field as happy as his expression might seem. 

"Hey" Blurr started as he sat down besides the Praxian, looking at his face for long seconds. "I can guess what you feel like, really... We all had been there. I know that doesn't make you feel any less scared or nervous but... It's not as bad. Really. Just try to get it over and have some usual customers after... Makes you think less about it and the sooner it's done the sooner the pressure is gone"

Barricade bit down on his bottom lip, nodding lightly. He didn't know if this was Blurr, really trying to help him or if the other was simply saying those things because Jazz had told him but at least the way his co-worker squeezed his arm with his servo seemed like honest compassion.


	298. Chapter 298

As a response to Blurr's advice Barricade just nodded and mumbled a little thanks. Even if his hope was, that he wouldn't have to do it at all. That he would be spared that fate. At least for now.

Blurr went to fetch the next patron from the door, while Blurr gave him a nudge. "smile, sit straight and try to flutter with your doorwings. You can do this, I'll organize you a drink on someone's bill afterwards, all right?"

Before Barricade could say anything Rodimus returned, followed by Ironhide, who looked at the door keeper with clear interest. He too, must have recognized that the 'Hot Rod' he was looking for, was now this mech, just that his frame and paint job and well, designation, had been altered.

Hopefully Hide would still stick to the deal, now that he had found who he was looking for. Up until now the mustang hadn't doubted that Ironhide would stay true to his word but from the way this day was turning, he started to get worried. 

To catch the investigator's optics Barricade decided to do exactly what his co-worker had told him. At the same time it would appear as if he really followed the given advise, which might be good regarding his relation with the other prostitute.

Ironhide finally tore his gaze from Rodimus and looked at Barricade. Something resembling concern came across the big mech's face, just to disappear a second later. Still, Barricade did notice how Ironhide looked at him, at _his face_ and it took all his strength to not try to turn away to hide the evidence of Jazz wrath from Ironhide.

He started to walk towards Barricade as he slowed down just before he reached him, looking at Blurr instead, then back to Barricade. The mustang's spark felt like it stopped spinning all together. No. Ironhide couldn't seriously do this to him. Not now, not after they made a _deal_.


	299. Chapter 299

His doorwings quivered nervously and he was about to say something towards Ironhide, maybe to make it look like he was trying to flirt, as the big mech settled for Barricade. Motioning him to get up.

"I remember you from last time, how about we celebrate my newly acquired membership to this lovely place by spending the night? There a few thing I just burn to try..." the Investigator 'asked' while eying Barricade with unhidden interest. The mustang got up and nodded lightly, trying to not to seem to eager to go with Ironhide, now that the mech had finally picked him at least his nerves calm down a little. 

//If he really books you for the full night, make sure to get him to buy your spark as well or you might not make it. Just, this time, make sure to check back to me or Bee after he told you that he did the extra booking. Jazz won't have a repeat performance of last night, espacially with a new customer. Good luck. //

Before he left the sitting room with the topkick at his side, Barricade turned slightly towards to the blue racer, and nodded towards him, showing him, that he understood. A second later they were through the door, which closed soundly behind them and Barricade tugged Ironhide along, not yet wanting to discuss things. The bigger mech let him without commenting on it. 

Only as they were in 'Barricade's room', door closed, the mustang relaxed for a moment, turning around to face the P. I. "I need your help" he started without much preamble. Trying to not twitch away as Ironhide grabbed his chin with a massive servo, turning his face around, only to run a careful thumb over the mustang's swollen cheek. 

"I can tell" 

"No... That's. That's something else. This is about something else. J- the boss. The Club's owner. He- it was because of things not working out too well last night, with the patron who... Who burned me. He tried to get away without paying and... and it's put as my mistake. So now I have to get a specific booking tonight. But I just can't..."

Ironhide moved him towards the bed, getting Barricade seated. "Calm down Barricade. I get this is about the 'special offer' I got as I entered..?That I - and probably anyone else interested - can book you for any kind of sparkplay for 'only' 500 extra instead of one grand tonight? That's..." The big mech shook his head." But since I have you for the night, you are safe, right? No one can actually go for the offer as long as your occupation is with me alone.. "

Barricade released a shaky vent." No... It's not that easy"


	300. Chapter 300

After another deep invent Barricade looked Ironhide in the optics, trying desperately to get the words out that seemed to be stuck in his vocalizer. Suddenly it wasn't as easy as he thought it to be, to ask for the other's help. Maybe because he now knew how much he was going to ask Ironhide to spend on his behalf? After the mech already put just as much in for having this night. And he already got to see the mech he was looking for, so Barricade really didn't have much else to offer, still he had to try.

"I have to get that booking. And since it's you who is buying this entire night... You have to be the one who buys that, too" With every word out his voice became less and less strong. Less certain. And the way Ironhide was looking at him didn't help his rising anxiety at all. 

"That's where we have a problem... The credits I spend to find Hot Rod, including the 500 credits this night costs, was as much as I could get as research budget. See those credits aren't mine to spend, but the agency's and I already pulled all favors from Nightbeat I had to get this much and he only agreed because I promised him that I'll solve the case with it"

Ironhide explained matter of factly while he pulled some items out of his subspace, one of those things was a small tube of some gooey substance he used on Barricade's cheek. The mustang let him do, just sitting there, feeling numb. From the way Ironhide put it, there wasn't a chance this would work out for him. 

After the big mech was done he picked a datapat, typed something in, looking up. "How he's calling himself right now?" the Investigator continued. Defeated Barricade answers that and all other questions he could. After a while they had everything down and Ironhide seemed rather satisfied with what he had. He didn't even seem to care about the mustang's dire situation. But then a mech with a profession like Ironhide's probably faced a lot of scenarios not too much different than this one. 

Just like all the things Barricade had seen in his job... The mech's he 'had to' arrest because they had been caught steeling energon. Even back then he knew that they probably did it because they didn't have any other means of buying it. But he'd done his job without wasting his time by feeling guilty. So why should Ironhide help him more than he had to without getting anything in return for it...? 

Suddenly a new thought crossed the mustang's processor, just as he caught the P. I. eying him again.


	301. Chapter 301

"And if you don't use the agency credits for those extra 500 credits?" Barricade started. He knew that 500 credits were a lot. And Ironhide didn't seem like a rich mech to him. So it didn't surprise him that the investigator started to shake his head again.

"I'm not asking you for alms, I know that we aren't talking about a small amount of money, neither. It's more... An offer?" he started before Ironhide could explain why he won't spend his own hard earned credits to save Barricade's spark. It at least caused that Ironhide seemed a little bit more curious. Good, that was a start. 

"See, I can't offer you much... But it looked to me, like you had fun the last time you were here" His spark raced nervously as he grabbed Ironhide's servo and slowly placed it on his own thigh, spreading his legs lightly while he guided it up. He hated selling his frame, sure, but if it helped him to spare his spark, he would manage. It was the lesser evil in this situation. So he looked at the mech sitting on the bed beside him, forcing another smile. 

"You can have that again... In a hotel room or at your place, privately if that is what you want. Just 500 credits and you'll have your very own... Entertainment"

The big servo reached Barricade's panel on its own, and digits started to slowly but firmly circle his cover. Those icy blue optics sweeping all over his frame, until they locked optics. Indecision still palpable in the investigators field. 

"You could start right away... We _do_ have all night after all... And after my shift I am free for the day, since I only start to work at the station the day after tomorrow again" The mustang's cover slipped away and deft digits slipped between his valvelips. The investigators emf pushed heavy against Barricade's, full of want and arousal. 

"Honestly spoken, the offer is tempting but 500 credits are still rather much... A 'street worker' in my part of town takes 50 for a hook up, and it's not like I usually go for one when I just want some facing. That's what clubs and bars are for...So I really need to know what exactly this would be about, what isn't part of the deal. And for how long the offer stands, to see if it's really worth this much"

A digit started to circle Barricade's node and the mustang spread his legs further, slowly warming up. He could feel that there was just so much more resistance left. Ironhide just needed a push in the right direction. The only problem was, that he didn't know what exactly he should say. If he cut to low, the other would refuse... But what was enough? And what too much?

"I..." There was a knock at the door, and he knew it was Rodimus, wanting to know what Ironhide wanted besides Barricade. "A month. I'll do whatever you want, besides sharing my spark with you, for a entire month" He blurted out, just before the door was opend.


	302. Chapter 302

The door opend just after Ironhide had pulled Barricade over, to sit on his lap. "How could I say no to such a lovely offer..." he rumbled and stroked the mustang's chest plate with the servo that had been at his array just seconds prior. Then the bigger mech look past Barricade.

"I take, you are not here for joining in?" Barricade turned slightly, too. Looking at a smiling Rodimus. Hoping he buyed this little 'show' inwardly thanking Irinh for his fast think "Not tonight, but maybe another time? Right now I just want to know what else I could get you"

Ironhide's other servo slid up his back and down to Barricade's aft again, cupping it firmly. The Praxian made a small sound, reminding himself that he better got used to be handled like that. At least for the next month... He really hoped that this wasn't a bad idea and would get him in trouble in the end... Should he tell Bluestreak the truth or simply pretend that he was 'dating' Ironhide for fun? 

"... And besides those drinks I'd love to have some more of this one here... The offer you made me, 500 credits, that's a one time deal or something I can buy more often?"

Barricade froze at that, turning to look at Ironhide again. What was he doing? And why was he asking such things? Rodimus chuckled and it sounded nearly real.

" You can book his spark whenever you want, but only today it's at 500 credits, as kind of a test ride deal, instead of 1000. But booking it after today always entails a set amount of free drinks, all the interfacing you wish on top and whatever you want to do besides forming a permanent bond. Breaking one or causing other _problems_ that have to be taken care of by a medic, costs extra"

Rodimus informed Ironhide dutifully. 

"Hmm not sure I'm into it at all... But since the offer is good enough I'd like to book it and do that 'test ride' well... After some proper fucking. You think getting my order here before that is possible?" 

"Of course, I'll be right back. Thank you for your extra booking. I'm sure Barricade will not fail to provide you whatever you could want tonight" With that the red mech was gone again, and a message popped up in Barricade's inbox. //He payed. Play along and it won't be too bad for you neither, he seems nice enough... //


	303. Chapter 303

“I take, from your state, reaction and the way you didn’t mention any of this when you were at my place earlier that you weren’t prepared that you’d be up for selling your spark tonight as well?” Ironhide asked after Rodimus was gone for a moment. Servo idly moving up and down Barricade’s back, while his blue optics were fixed on the mustang’s red ones.

“I… I knew that he, the Club’s owner, Jazz, forces the others to do it, especially when they are out of commission because of… when they get hurt and can’t work any other way. But. Up until now he wasn’t like that towards me, not so openly…” Barricade sighed, rubbing his hurt cheek, not really wanting to open up to Ironhide like that. "It's complicated... Why I'm here and how all started..." 

Barricade stopped his little admission as the door opened again and Rodimus came in with a tray full of what Ironhide had ordered, namely a big bottle of a highgrade Barricade didn’t know and two glasses, and a cigar, which might be laced, or not. He still couldn’t tell by only looking at them. His co-worker set the tray down on the small side table at the bed’s head, and then turned to look at Ironhide again.

“If you should want anything else over time, just tell Barricade and he’ll inform me about it. Please understand that it can take a moment for me to arrive, since there is the chance I am delivering something to another patron at that very moment but I'll be here as fast as possible”

“That’s all right lovely, Rodimus, right? Just one more question… should I enjoy this night but want to try something like that with someone else, is there a list who is available for it and who isn’t?” The big mech asked innocently, while Barricade hoped that his co-worker would not get suspicions.

“Everyone is free to be booked that way, you usually get a full list with _all_ services and prices after you have been here a couple of times, but since you have been here before as a patrons friend and booked this service already for tonight I see if I can organize you a full pricelist till the end of your visit”

Rodimus answered, again fully neutral on that matter, though this time his smile seemed more shaky. A moment later the other prostitute excused himself and left, wishing Ironhide a enjoyable stay. After he was gone Ironhide’s attention was back on Barricade. 

“You have any insight about who gets booked for what?” He wanted to know, clearly in working mood again. “No… I haven’t been logged into the network yet, so I do not have access to my own or the others’ accounts” Barricade replied truthfully. There was no point in lying about it, in his opinion.

Ironhide gave him a contemplating look, as if he wanted to ask more, but wasn’t certain about it. Instead of asking, though, the servo on his back moved further down, between Barricade’s legs. “I see... Come on then, let’s seal our little deal and have some fun…”


	304. Chapter 304

Switching from talking to each other to the actual deal part they made, felt odd. But it was how it was. Just that this time, he had made the deal, willingly. Barricade didn’t know if that fact made it better for himself, because he had taken things in his own servos for once, or worse… because now he had actively sold his frame as well… and not just let it happen.

It didn’t matter though, since the interface would happen anyways, uncaring of his inner battle. “What do you want?” Barricade simply asked, wanting nothing more than getting this over. Hopefully Ironhide would be nice enough to let him rest some time after they were done; the P.I. sure had a lot to do after tonight, too. Finalizing his report about Hot Rod aka Rodimus. Setting whatever up…

Ironhide was just about to tell Barricade what he wanted, as the mustang chimed in, panicky. “What are you gonna do, now that you know that he is here, working for Jazz? Is this going to be connected to me? If Jazz finds out that I-“ Ironhide rolled his optics and pushed one servo over Barricades intake, effectively silencing the mustang before he grabbed him and threw him on the bed with easy. Turning around to look at the now sprawled out Praxian.

“Barricade, believe me, I’m not doing this job since yesterday, I know better than having my contacts exposed. Hot Rod isn’t the only mech we might want to extract, either. So keeping you here and save is in our shared interest” The big mech explained, as he followed Barricade onto the bed. “Now spread your legs, pretty” For a short moment Barricade wondered why _he_ couldn’t be one of the mechs that were to be rescued from this place? _Maybe because he didn’t care enough about his fellow mechs, to make friends who would notice that something is wrong…_

But he did have Bluestreak, who would help him out of this place in the end, right? Bluestreak who wasn’t here right now, because he was busy with his own live… His own problems. 

Ironhide, moved between Barricade’s legs and the mustang got the hint, spreading them further, to allow him better access. Hoping this would at least be okay enough and not as bad as it always was with Jazz… always had been. But then, the last time interfacing with Investigator had been rather nice though, so there was a good chance it would be close to that again. At least he hoped so. 

Barricade made a surprised sound as _something_ was pushed deep inside his valve, before Ironhide extracted it again. The mustang squirmed and looked suspiciously at the topkick, not really understanding what had just happened.


	305. Chapter 305

Ironhide shook the small thing before he put something like a cap on it. Meeting Barricade's questioning optics with his steady blue ones, not saying anything yet. A small green light started to glow on one end of the thing and Ironhide glanced towards it before he put it away, addressing the mustang again.

"Don't give me that look. Last time we engaged I had to keep my cover and had to do this on myself afterwards, but now that we are open I just wanted to make sure I'm not going to catch anything. Seeing that your pimp isn't too considerable, it would not surprise me if you manage to get a std or two from time to time... But since the quick-test came out green there is no reason to not go for it"

With that Ironhide was all over him again, feeling him up while Barricade still stomached what he had been told. One part of his processor worked over the fact that Ironhide had called Jazz his pimp... Something _he_ hadn't thought about, yet... But the other, more important part was, that the Investigator was right with the test... It wasn't that stupid to make sure he stayed healthy. 

Too bad _he_ couldn't just do that, test his patrons before they went for him. Not that he would be allowed to say no to them if he found out they had something... But maybe he could get some of those things for after his shifts? After all, he couldn't afford to accidentally spread an virus. Drive-By would certainly not be too thankful about catching a rust infection from him. He wondered how the other hookers did it?

His attention was drawn back to Ironhide as the bigger mech reached down for his valve again, pushing his broad digits between his valve lips going for his anterior node. He started to slowly circle it, causing Barricade to moan in surprise. Blushing instantly, feeling shy about his little slip. 

Ironhide grinned down at him, appearing very satisfied about Barricade's reaction. "Wanna tell me how much of this is a show and how much is really you being easily flustered? Because I get the feeling you aren't as well versed at this as the others working this place..." He asked, teasing Barricade with lightly pinching his node, drawing another startled sound from him.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, the other's doing _was_ getting him somewhere, and he felt how his frame started to warm up. Damn Ironhide abd his way of making him feel.


	306. Chapter 306

By the time Ironhide grabbed Barricade's legs behind the mustang's knee-joints, he was literally dripping wet. Barricade felt horribly nervous as Ironhide looked at his equipment, optics still bright. It was an intense enough stare to make Barricade squirm lightly.

Ironhide chuckled, field a mixture of amusement and lust. He shifted positioning himself so that his spike pushed against Barricade's opening. "You shouldn't be so shy... Not that I don't enjoy feeling your emf that way... But you're really pretty, down there too, especially for a mech without many mods... Well besides those pretty biolights at your valve..."

Blushing even more, Barricade murmured a little thank you, before he realized that Ironhide was talking about the mods he had done at Knock Out's shop, for Jazz. 

Before he could dwell on that and feel miserable again, the Investigator started to push in, slowly sinking inside the mustsng. Barricade threw his head back, venting shakily, he might not be as tight as he had been as he got together with Jazz, or rather thought he did, but Ironhide's spike was _thick_ enough to still give him a stretch, pushing against all his sensor nodes in a rather pleasant way. 

Maybe he should try to enjoy this, after all? It wasn't every day, that he was with someone who was decent enough to care for him to have a nice time as well... Besides maybe Drive-By. That one time he had spend with his co-worker had been surprisingly nice... And the other did go for what Barricade wanted, too. And not spending the night alone, well not _recharging_ alone, had been nice as well. 

Barricade was suddenly back in his current situation, as Ironhide had pulled out and pushed back in again, this time using more force than the first time. It didn't hurt but was still rather intense, making him claw at the silky sheets. Ironhide continued on after that, just with a little less power behind his thrusts. 

"Sorry for that... But you seemed so bored, thought you might need a bit more to get into it..." the bigger mech said with a knowing smirk. 

Maybe Barricade should stop spacing out with Ironhide? The mech was a lot more attentive than most of his other customers, or he wouldn't have been caught like that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Forgot my phone at work and had to wait for a coworker to drop it at my place 🙈


	307. Chapter 307

Ironhide continued on in that position, only changing the speed, the rhythm and the intensity with time. As Barricade could tell that the bigger mech wouldn't last too much longer, he was close to his own overload too, Ironhide changed the angle, surprising Barricade and hitting a new set of nodes inside the mustang _just so_.

He cryed out helplessly and came moments after, contracting around Ironhide, who kept pounding into him through his high until the P. I. made a deep rumbling sound, finding his own sweet release, slowing his pace down shortly after. The first wave of transfluid ran out of Barricade's valve as the other pulled back, just to crash on his broad back besides the Praxian a second later.

His own systems came down slowly, but even with a fuzzy processor Barricade noticed the other's still roaring fans and barely controlled venting. Well at least he wasn't the only one, who had gotten worked up by this. And in opposite to Ironhide he hadn't had to do much, just like the time he had been lifted up and down the other's spike...

As he thought about it he glanced towards Ironhide's still offlined optics before he dared to look down the other's frame. For a second the sight of their combined fluids on the mech's plating made Barricade flush a little, but then he tried to ignore it and gave the slowly softening member a better look. Truth be told it was big but then Ironhide wasn't exactly a small mech, and Barricade lacked the expiriences to tell if it was out of proportion big or not.

It wasn't very fancy neither, probably had a custom set of biolights from the way it looked? And the paint job was simple but still elaborated enough to be custom, too, the ridges seemed natural, though.

Very different from Jazz spike, that was clearly overworked quite a bit. There had been more fancy lights, the paint had been very clearly custom... Maybe the entire thing had been different from what the mech had packed once?

A strong servo pulled Barricade closer and the mustang made sure to move up against Ironhide's still warm frame, optics snapping up again. Not wanting Ironhide to notice that he had been somewhere else with his thoughts again. And with his optics. 

"How about this... We make a sweet short break and then we continue with the fun. How long the break will last, depends on you, though" Ironhide started, having Barricade surprised and confused at the same time. "You are finally going to tell me how a mech like you ended up in a place like this... It's up to you how much you share... But depending how long your part in telling me is, as long we will just lie here and relax a little..."


	308. Chapter 308

Talking about his own stupidity and failures in front of Ironhide, who still was basically a stranger to him, wasn't a thing Barricade wished to do. At all. But he _would_ spend quite some time with the P. I. over the course of the next month so it was probably only a matter of 'when' the other found out and not 'if'.

And as long as he talked he could stay like this, pressed against another warm frame, not doing anything. Not interfacing. His entire frame ached for a break like this. 

"Some time ago I came to the Club, simply because I had nothing better to do... I wasn't very social at work so I never really went out with the others. But I overheard that some co-workers talked about the Club and that it was rather nice, the official part of the place, of course. Good music, good drinks, all that. 

So I went for it. At a point, I wasn't really sure about staying... Then someone approached me, I figured it was the Club's bouncer. He told me to follow him, I thought I was being kicked out because, well, not everyone likes enforcers, right? That wasn't the matter though, instead Jazz started to... Flirt? Turned out that was even worse than being kicked out... "

Barricade continued his story, pausing at some parts, and judging his own behaviors and decisions every now and then. The only parts he skipped were the ones with Bluestreak and his mecha. He simply filled those out with namesless strangers or mech's he 'didn't remember telling him his designation' and left out the entire scheming against Jazz and Prowl part. 

After he was done, arriving at the very day or rather night where they were now he shrugged simply, feeling drained and a little bit detached to the entire thing. At a point it stopped feeling like his own live, but like a bad novel he was talking about. 

Ironhide hadn't said a word during the entire monolog and only, slowly detached himself from Barricade afterwards, sitting up. Startled by the sudden reaction, the mustang hurried to sit up as well, not sure what to say. He didn't have to, though, since Ironhide was faster. 

"That's sadly not the first time I hear of such live stories you know? We face those mostly when we get request from family members who haven't heard from their loved ones... It's called 'Loverboy scam'" The Investigator explained, pouring himself a glass of highgrade, then offered it to Barricade after regarding it for a second. Just to take a long drink directly out of the bottle after handing the glass to the mustang.


	309. Chapter 309

After they both had a drink, Barricade only took a few cautious sips from his, since the smell was already pretty strong, indicating that the stuff was very harsh. The highgrade was strong too, only that it lacked the burn such potent drinks usually had. This one was actually rather nice and kind of rolled down his throat tubing, not hurting at all. He checked the label and would fiel the name away for future reference. Hopefully not having to use that info too often. 

Barricade looked up from his glass catching Ironhide looking at him, regarding him. Right they were done talking and now the other probably wanted what he had payed for. Maybe he could buy himself some more time to relax? He just needed a topic that kept the P. I. distracted... Without it being obviously only a stalling tactic... Oh right, there was a thing he actually had to find out, still. 

"Uhm... Ironhide? About the booking. I... Is there anything I should know about the way I should behave? I mean, see I never did that and I have no idea what it would be like and what would be a natural 'after the matter' behavior, you know?"

The mustang asked, wringing his servos. He felt so damn stupid whenever he talked with someone about interfacing. It always proved to show him how uneducated he was on that matter. And most didn't seem to care that it wasn't his fault, we'll most didn't know just how much of a taboo it had been to even talk about anything remotely connected to it, back home. 

But then not integrating properly _had_ been his fault... 

"Try again? I kinda lost you somewhere in your babbling. What do you mean by how you should behave?" the P. I. asked confused. Barricade sighed, taking another sip to steady his nerves. 

"I never shared my spark or did whatever else is put together as 'spark play'. I have no idea how it would be or how it would leave a mech..." He finally confessed clearly. Looking down to where his servos still fumbled around with one another and his drink.


	310. Chapter 310

Glancing up from his own servos, as Ironhide didn't reply right away, Barricade felt his own nervousness rise up even more with every second of silence. The bigger mech seemed to overthink something before he sighed. 

"So you panicked because you had no idea what it meant for you? Because you are a virgin in that field? Explains your reaction" Ironhide answered with a musing undertone. He continued after Barricade nodded lightly. "I get it, being somehow scared of something new, especially since you seem you don't even have the smallest idea about it"

Ironhide put his bottle away and motioned for Barricade to hand him his drink as well. The mustang took another sip before he complied. 

"The only problem is, that even with the special offer off the table, the option to book you for your spark still stands. And one unfortunate night, someone might go for it. I can tell you as much as I want to fake it tonight, sure. But that won't change the fact that there is the very real chance that you lose your first time that way with a nasty customer... "

For a moment Barricade was completely taken aback by that. Shocked about the brutal truth. Ironhide was right... But that realization wasn't helping him at all. 

"So what? It's not like I know a awful lot of mecha I could just approach like: hey, how are you doing, nice weather, right? How about I share my _very essence_ with you after lunch?" 

Barricade bit his bottomlip as he realized that his tone was more biting than intended but hoped Ironhide got the point. For him doing this wasn't as easy as swapping comm codes. But he also felt his own anxiety rise up at the though about having a awful first experience with a stranger without knowing what it was supposed to feel with someone who didn't just wished to draw his own pleasure from a whore's frame. 

"Right. Still I don't think that simply pushing the problem away until it's too late and you get forced to do it, is benificial to you. From what you told me Jazz doesn't care what happens to you... What if something bad does happen? And you have no idea what's going on and all that. You'd be traumatized for sure.…"

Why did the Investigator had to have such good points? And why did he even care? For him Barricade was probably nothing but another asset to his own benefits...

"You know what, lay down"

Barricade's head snapped up at the other's words, and the mustang drew back a little. "What? Why?"


	311. Chapter 311

Ironhide repeated his ‘request and Barricade slowly layed down again, looking at the ceiling above him. Maybe Ironhide wasn’t in the mood to talk about such things but instead wanted to make the night worth his time and credits? 

Barricade kind of hoped this was going to be nothing but a normal interface, because as the bigger mech moved over his frame the mustang realized just how much bigger _and stronger_ the P.I. was. He could do whatever he wanted to him with ease, and there was no one he could complain afterwards. No wonder he passed as what? Smokescreen’s bodyguard?

A big servo was placed on his chest plate, slowly starting to stroke up and down. Barricade bit down a whimper, his nerves rendering him to a useless mess. “Come on now Cade. ‘m not doing anything bad or painful, right? Care to tell me if you have opened up to anyone before, besides medical personnel?” Ironhide’s voice was deep and calm. Of course it was, _he_ was the one in charge, not the one who had no chance of escaping the situation.

“Please don’t make me do it… You can have whatever else you want, just, please..!” He sobbed lightly as Ironhide’s thumb started to rub the seam of his chest plates lightly. “You have never even opened up… and still you are so damn scared about the entire thing? What have you been told? That your plates fall off when you ‘whore around’ or something like that?”

Ironhide continued, the pressure of his touch slowly increasing it. “But I won’t force you to do anything. ‘m no rapist, others, though… Some of them wouldn’t even see it that way, they payed for it after all, so taking all they want from your frame, would be their very right. At least in their opinion.”

Barricade got caught between his own mind making up horrible scenarios for his future and the slowly warming touch and the soothing voice of Ironhide. Everything about his situation was so very confusing. 

“All I do right now is giving you _a choice_, a chance to decide yourself to open up to me, to see how this feels first. I won’t just jump you the second your plates move aside; we can do this nice and slow… stop whenever _you_ need it. We still have quite a few hours until the night ends, so there is no need to rush this…”

Barricade still just started at the ceiling fighting his fear, his anxiety, his own deeply rooted bias towards the topic. But deep inside he knew that Ironhide was right, he was trapped, wouldn’t be able to avoid this forever…. And who knew how long it would take until he was freed, even with Bluestreak’s help?”

Barricade nodded lightly, giving up, offlining his optics. “C-Can you remove your servo please? Just, just until…” He had to reset his vocalizer but before he could explain his request any further the servo was removed, giving Barricade another moment to collect himself.


	312. Chapter 312

Taking a few more steadying vents, Barricade slowly accessed the commands to his chest plates. Ironhide had been right with his guess, he’d never showed up to anyone but a medic – and even those occasions where rather short and without touch and he never had been a mech who would use his spark when he self-serviced. So he had absolutely no idea what this would be like, or how he might react. It was what scared him most.

He went through rarely used protocols and activated long dormant mechanism, so it was no surprise that it took him a moment until he had it right and the locks, which kept his chest plates close, gave way. Faster than he liked it, the plates moved aside, folded up until his very core was on complete display. He felt more naked than he had ever before in his function.

With his optics still offlined, the mustang twitched lightly as Ironhide shifted, tensing up at the touch that would surely come. Just, that it didn’t.

He slowly onlined his optics again, looking in Ironhide’s direction with caution. Sure that the moment they would look each other in the optics, would be the moment the P.I. would go for it…. But again nothing. Ironhide just moved his gaze from Barricade’s face down to his opened up chest and back up, fascinated , causing the Praxian to lightly squirm, wanting to cover up.

“May I” Ironhide finally asked, with an unmasked interest in his field, reaching for Barricade but still not touching the glowing tendrils of light and energy, waving lightly out of Barricades chest. _No_ Barricade wanted to snap and close his chest right up again. But it had no use to deny the investigator. So he nodded before he turned his head away again, only to see himself in the big mirror behind the small table where he could ready himself for his shifts. For the mechs booking him.

It was strange to see his own chest opened up like that, with himself pressed into the bed, Ironhide right above his so much smaller frame, reaching for his spark. At the same time it provided some much needed detachment. It was like watching a movie, as if the mech staring back at him in the mirror, cheek still visibly swollen, wasn’t him.


	313. Chapter 313

A shiver went through the mustang's entire structure, as Ironhide's servo made first contact with one of the light tendrils waving out of Barricade's spark chamber. It was nothing he had been prepared for. Intense and strange and unexplainable. 

He couldn't tell when Ironhide's servo had moved further in, just that the feeling intensived he also didn't remember when _he_ had offlined his optics, wasn't sure if he was the one making those embarrassing sounds.

Forcing his optics online, Barricade stared right into the mirror again. Saw how Ironhide's servo pushed his digits in deeper, closer to his core, making it nearly too much, just to pull out again, stroking the sensitive parts that made his spark chamber. 

Barricade couldn't do anything against the growing heat that built up inside him, couldn't think anymore. It was as if he was reduced to his very basic needs as if his core program was working against him, as he laid there splayed out, opend up, valve dripping, frame shaking. 

"Primus, you're so hot like this... A sin to watch" Ironhide rumbled with a dark, raspy voice. His aroused field heavy against Barricade's own one. Barricade still only watched the entire experience through the mirror. Still, somehow trying to pretend it wasn't truly happening to him right now. Even though it was hardly working. 

Through his mirror he saw how Ironhide shifted, now using the servo he had used to support himself to rub his own chest, while he kept working Barricade's spark with the other. He also noticed just _how_ aroused the P. I. was, since it was clearly visible. 

Suddenly the servo which had touched his spark moved away and Barricade could see how it reached out for his face. He still twitched surprised as it actually touched him and the broad servo coaxed his head around, making him to look up, forcing him fully into the reality of this.


	314. Chapter 314

Ironhide was looking down at him with Lust filled, hungry optics. Then his thumb stroked over Barricade's cheek. Whatever the other had put applied to it earlier had already been resorbed by his system, so the swollen part was still tender but didn't hurt to the light touch. 

"You can't believe how hard it is to not make a stupid decision with you like this... Come 'ere" 

Ironhide mumbled before he grabbed Barricade and hoisted him up, neglecting the mustang's spark for a few seconds. A small yelp escaped him as he was placed on Ironhide's lap, the hard, hot shaft of the other's ready spike pressing again Barricade's damp folds and his swollen node. 

Without wasting another thought about it, Barricade moved against it, he was so close, but even with the stimulus it was lacking, wasn't enough to tip him over the edge. That was when Ironhide's servos started to reposition him, lift him up, so that Barricade was now kneeling against the bigger mech, rather than sitting on his lap. His chest now close to Ironhide's. 

"That's good, stay like that for a second" Ironhide ordered. Shortly after Barricade could make out a series of sounds, he cleared up as he realized where that sound came from and what it meant. He started to wind out of Ironhide's grip. "No, please, I... We can't merge, what if we kindle or accidentally form a bond or..." 

"Barricade, _calm, down_" Ironhide rumbled with that no-nonsense tone of his and the mustang froze, mid movement, fearfully looking up at the P. I. 

"I'm not stupid. Don't get me wrong, you _are_ such a damn temptation. But I do have enough common sense to not risk that much. I only opend up my chamber and everything in between my spark and my chestplates. I'll let those closed, even made sure to set a timer for the locks to not open accidentally for another hour. It will still feel great, belive me, I tried that before"

The bigger mech explained before he pressed Barricade's opend up chest flush agsinst his warm chestplates. The mustang gasped at the strange pull he felt in his very essence, the want to get even closer. Ironhide moved him up a little more, lining his spike up, before his grip, on Barricade lessened.

"Move on your own accord...but be warned I'll not last too much longer" Ironhide got out, venting heavy.


	315. Chapter 315

Barricade didn't know why, but the pressure of the spike at his valves opening combined with the pull at his spark undid him completely. But it both wasn't enough, he wanted, needed more. To get that sweet stretch deeper inside him, be closer to the other's center.

So he pushed whatever held him back aside and tipped his hips just so that the spike slipped in more easily, slowly sinking down, until he could feel the other's spark just right.

After a few seconds of basking in the combined feelings and sensations, Barricade started to move again, since having the thick member inside him was good but still not enough to get him to overload. It was strange to do it on his own account, since Ironhide didn't seem to mind him just staying like that, but than, the other's field was overwhelmingly aroused and from his labored vents, it seemed like he was trying not to overload right then and there.

"Primus, fuck...." the P. I. grunted as Barricade found his pace, sliding up and down the spike, pressing his chest hard against Ironhide's whenever he went up. The mustang was close as Ironhide grabbed his arms, holding him in place, pressing the Praxian close to his frame.

Before Barricade could protest he suddenly felt like his chest would burst. One moment he was still close to his own high and the very next he was already comming hard. It was different from any other overload, though. The feeling was like his world got torn apart and rebuild again and again, as if he was tumbling down and flying up at the same time and within his own sensations were others, clearly not his own, reflecting his own. 

It was pure bliss.

Barricade stirred lightly as he rebooted, only catching two voices talking to one another but not what they were conversing about. There was the sound of a closing door and then the mattress he was lying on shifted.


	316. Chapter 316

It took Barricade three attempts to get his systems to cooperate and not shut down again. Instead Barricade forced his optics online and tried to move.

"Easy there, now come on, give your system a chance to reboot properly before you tear a cable. Everything's all right" Ironhide rumbled from besides him, voice low and tired.

Trying to focus his optics on the other and stopping his attempt to move for now, he realized that he was lying flat on his back again. A short scan showed him that his chest plates were still not 100% closed up, so he changed that first, slamming them shut. 

He didn't feel sticky, though and his panel was already shut up for good as well, still he managed to move a hand down his frame, finding nothing but his own warm plates.

"Thought you'd appreciate it to not have dried up cum and lubricant all over you, so I gave ya a little wipe down" Ironhide explained, drawing a small, honest "thank you" out of Barricade. The mustang was still confused and slightly overwhelmed by the past experience and had to collect himself a little bit more to fully understand it all, as another thought pushed through. 

"You talked with someone? Just as I came back online?" Primus, his voice was still rough and staticy... Ironhide didn't seem to mind, or just didn't want to point that out, just hummed in agreement before he answered.

"Rodimus was here again. He came to give me the full price list on a data stick and asked if I needed something. I popped you upper chest plates open earlier when I came back online to check on you, being a first timer and all, so he did see you opend up. Might be a good thing, since there is nothing you have to prove now... I also ordered a bottle of oil infused midgrade, so it's up to you if you wanna be up and awake for when he comes back or play recharging beauty"

It was a lot to comprehend at once and it took Barricade a moment to get it all through his still sluggish processor, which still demanded that he just powered down again. Before he could make any decisions, though, he heard a knocking at the door and chose to stay up for it. Better his co-worker saw him up and alive or he might get in trouble for recharging too long on his shift.


	317. Chapter 317

Rodimus or Hot Rod, the enforcer's processor now jumped between those two options whenever he saw him, came in after the door moved aside, his tray filled with a bottle and a new glass.

As he noticed Barricade looking at him, he gave the mustang a short once over before he addressed Ironhide asking him if he was pleased so far and if he needed something else. Meanwhile a message appeared on Barricade's HUD, from Rodimus of course.

// Told you, you could do it. But mech, you look like a truck ran you over. You'll probably need a touch up as well. You need anything else so far? Painkillers? //

His processor wasn't too happy about the strain of reading a message and comprehending it, too. But writing one seemed like driving up a mountain at a 80% angle with a flat tire, or four.

//No, I'll live. Thankyou. Just worn abd all. It was a lot do far // 

Rodimus gave him another glance and a smirk which made Barricade insecure enough. Did he write something he shouldn't have? He checked, realized that he should have reread that before sending but decided on just rolling his optics. Well, he was tired and worn. No need to poke fun at how obvious that was.

Rodimus/Hot Rod left the room after another meaningful look, wishing Ironhide to have some more fun. Only to leave Barricade another text on his way out.

// Just three more hours and your patron looks at least half as tired as you, so that should be a easy enough thing for you to handle. Just make sure to not fall asleep on him //

His attention was pulled from the message as Ironhide offered him a drink, from the color of it it was the midgrade, which Barricade down thankfully. It was sweet and rich, thanks to the generous amount of oil that had been mixed into it. He felt a bit shy as he realized how fast he had downed it but still nodded when Ironhide asked for another.

"So, you might be free until you have to hit this place again after this shift but I got some work to do beforehand. So how about the two of us catch at least some recharge before I have to go?"


	318. Chapter 318

The next time Barricade awake it was to a gentle nudging to his shoulder. He turned slightly, wanted to curl up and continue to recharge. There was a chuckle and a digit ran down one of his doorwings. He flicked them and finally stretched and turned around to whoever was bothering him. 

It took a moment until his optics powered on and first the mustang was confused, didn't recognize the surroundings. But then there was Ironhide and Barricade remembered where he was, what he had done. Suddenly he was very awake and sober. 

"Just wanted to wake you up before I leave. I was just taking a shower as the Club's network send me a ping reminded me about getting ready because it's closing time"

Ironhide explained, already getting up from the bed. "I do have work in a few hours but I'll ping you when I'm ready... For a few more questions afterwards, like I said there are leads to other mech's we are looking for. But after you had some more rest and I tackled my paperwork. I'll simply ping you when I'm free" 

Ironhide informed him, pointing at the half finished bottles. "You can have those if you like. I own enough of that kind and don't need two more open bottles around... Won't tell your 'manager' neither" the bigger mech continued with a wink. 

Barricade nodded, he would probably gift the Highgrade to Blurr, to stay on the mech's good side and keep the other, oil infused midgrade. Free energon was free energon and he did like the taste. Even though he didn't like that he didn't seemed to have any say in all of this. 

But then, he did sell his time... His frame to Ironhide. So the P. I. Was right in claiming what he payed for. And if Barricade was honest, it was never bad with the other. Even now that he had pushed Barricade to open up, he didn't force him to do anything and he had kept them safe and the thing rather enjoyable, as if he had really cared that Barricade had a good first experience. Maybe he did? It was stuff out of a bad romance novel but it happened that mech's fell for others like that... He did for Jazz, after all. 

So there was a chance, if he did this right, he could get Ironhide to help him with this as well? Sure he already had an alley but maybe someone who wasn't as deeply involved as Bluestreak, someone slightly apart from the problem was useful too?

"Thank you... For all of this. I hope I can help you out later today, too"

He smiled lightly, trying to make it look shy. If everyone else used and manipulated him to their own gain... It couldn't be morally wrong if he tried the same. Right?


	319. Chapter 319

Ironhide left after leaving Barricade enough tip for a transport. He, too agreed, that the Praxian should get a touch up to his alt mode before driving in this part of town and possibly getting caught by his fellow enforcer's for the little stunt he and the 'unknown speedster' had pulled. It still baffled the mustang that in conclusion, Ironhide just left him enough credits to pay for the ride... Without asking for anything in return.

Still, Barricade now knew that nothing came without a catch, the past weeks had showed him _that_ more than clearly. He still accepted the 'gift' and thanked Ironhide as they parted.

After Ironhide was gone Barricade started to clean up, change the sheets, shower. After all was done he subspaced the bottle of midgrade after taking another sip straight out of the bottle. He lingered in his room, unsure of what to do now. Was he supposed to get to the other's and possibly help to clean up? 

Taking another customer was out of the question, it really was closing time by now, so getting out should be safe. Leaving his room to see if he was needed was what he decided on. He had also grabbed the highgrade bottle for Blurr, after all, the mech had been against Drift's idea of killing the twins and blaming him for it. 

And he seemed nice enough, Barricade wondered how he had ended up in a place like this... Maybe he could ask one day? On his way to the others Barricade stopped as he heared a sound, found that it came from one of the other doors, which was slightly open.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so sorry...This is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten that deal..."

The quiet murmur of words caught Barricade's attention and he stepped a little closer, risking a peak inside. The words came from Jetfire leaning over the bed where Jetstorm seemed to rest. 

"It's all right brother. I'm fine. We'll make it. It's all right..." 

Barricade heared a sound from down the hallway and gave the door a light push, to close it further, before he continued his way to the sitting room. As he arrived and the door opend for him, he spotted that Blurr and Drift where already doing the cleanup, collecting bottles and whatever was left behind.


	320. Chapter 320

After Barricade had handed Blurr the bottle and helped him to subspace it - the racer had been pretty wasted already - his co-worker had organized him his 'needed dose' and two fifty credit chips. First he had been surprised that he had gotten anything to start with then underwhelmed as Blurr tried to explain to him, that it was what he had earned so far minus his spendings. Or course Jazz would trick him like that. 

He didn't say anything though, just thanked the other and rushed out when he was allowed to. Dodging the 'you really should get a room here' conversation the blue mech tried to push onto him half-sparked', probably too tired and drunk to _really_ care.

He had reached by the door as he caught the end of a conversation, happening around the corner. His servo was already touching the door pad and he knew that he really should just get out but with Ironhide in the mix the mustang couldn't help the nagging feeling, that every extra bit of Intel he could gather might be useful in the long run. Like the exchange he'd overheard between Drift and Blurr. 

So he stepped away from the door and carefully crept towards the conversation making sure he remained unseen. Closer to the voices he could make out Trailbreaker and Hot Rod/Rodimus. 

"They are tired and need a break. Those two are too new to all of this to handle more, please give them some rest or they will break before Jazz had the chance to use them for his new gig in Praxus. And he would not be happy at all if that happened... You know that the boss knows no mercy when it comes to punishment..."

"Then it's _your_ job to make sure they don't _break_. See I am allowed to collect my free fun for the night from whoever I want and you are boring as hell..." 

Barricade filed the information about Praxus to the other things he already knew, while the other two continued to bicker about the matter at servo, not really giving him anything more useful besides the fact that none of Jazz employees seemed to like Trailbreaker all too much. Surprise, surprise. 

He started to turn towards the door, as he remembered the short moment he had been alone with Jetstorm, then the state the blue Vosian had been in earlier, his brother sobbing at his bed. 

Trailbreaker did lust for him as well... Probably thought he was already gone, though. And that's what he should do: get out, book a transport, get some recharge. _Get away_ No one cared what happened to him, most of the time, so why should _he_ care about those two?


	321. Chapter 321

"Oh, I, uhm, I-I just wanted to grab a regular cube of energon before I leave" He muttered as he stepped into the storage room where the other two had their argument but fell silent when they noticed the Praxian. 

The others might not try to help him effectively, but they weren't enforcers. _He_ was and for once he should at least try to behave like it and help the ones who couldn't help themselves. He just hoped he wouldn't regret this decision later... 

Trailbreaker's optics were all over his frame immediately, a hungry grin already plastered on his faceplate. "Oh, look who's still around. Thought you already ran back home, not even giving me a goodbye..." the bulky mech stepped closer, clearly considering to spend his 'free fun' with Barricade instead, now that the mustang was present. 

Before he could get out a word Hot Rod /Rodimus resetted his vocalizer noisily. "Actually, he is already off shift, the boss' orders since he had a special booking, so you can't just go for him... " the red and yellow race frame pointed out still there was something else in the way he looked at Barricade, like a urgent pleading he didn't dare to speak out. 

"Too, bad... I'd still love to have a go at that tight little port... Oi Rodimus, don't you have a cleanup to do? Or _something_ else?" 

The racer hesitated another moment, exchanging another look with Barricade, who gave him a small nod. After that his co-worker left them alone, still looking somewhat concerned. In opposite to the stare that Trailbreaker gave him, now that they were alone. 

//Thank you, Cade. You really stumbled upon this in the right moment, even though I can imagine that you just wanted to finish your shift, too. I tried everything to get him off his stupid idea, but he just would listen to me... Oh and this isn't saving my aft with this, but the twins', he just wanted to fuck someone 'fresh and tight' instead of one of /us/... I'll make sure to tell 'em. They really had a tough night abd need the break... well you probably, too, but your patron seemed nice enough? Anyway thanks//

Alone from reading through the text messages Barricade could tell that Rodimus had been in a rush while typing it down. Well hopefully getting on his and the twins good side was worth it... Or at least pushed his karma into the right direction. He _was_ a good mech. He won't let this situation turn him crooked. He was better than that.


	322. Chapter 322

"Looks like you finally understood where your place is, huh, little mustang?" Without further ado he was turned and pressed against the nearest wall, big servos already working his still closed array. "Now be a nice little whore and open up" Trailbreaker continued. His own spike was already out and pressed hot against Barricade's back, who started to get nervous. There had to be a way to get this through without getting damaged too badly... 

"I... I'm off shift, like Ho-Rodimus mentioned and Jazz probably already got reported that I left all well and functioning... He sure would be unhappy if that changed and my performance would be worse because of it tomorrow" he tried to sound as unafraid as possible. The mech behind him grunted but the mustang could hear a component open and close shortly after. "Fine, I'll lube your ass up, now stop bitching around, and spread your legs"

With one concern less, Barricade did as he was told, still knowing that this would only be a little bit less painful, since the big rig would for sure not care about a proper stretching before he took him. At least Bumblebee had been right with one thing: for his frame size, his equipment really wasn't impressive. 

Just like he had estimated it, Trailbreaker pushed in after slicking his spike up, forcing him open uncaring of Barricade's pained moans. When it came to this there wasn't much difference between Jazz and his bouncer, they both just fucked for their own pleasure, not giving a second thought about the mech's they used for it. 

"You know what I like, I'll pull out and you close up and keep my cum until your home" Trailbreaker ordered after he finished shooting his load deep into Barricade's port. The mustang bit down a whimper and nodded, then closed up after the already softening spike slipped out of his port, not enjoying the feeling of something still inside him at all. 

After Trailbreaker gave him a completely unnecessarily hard slap on his aft, reminding him just _how_ sore his port was, the mech already started to walk away from him. "See you around tomorrow, can't wait to repeat this little thing then, _before_ your shift is over"

He took a few steadying vents, still leaning against the wall, taking a moment to calm himself. He was lucky enough to not run into anyone else while he stumbled out of the club for real now. 

As he walked up to the street, he just stood there. For a few long moments he considered not taking a transport, to just keep the credits he had gotten from Ironhide... But with his luck? And the soreness in his backside? He would get stopped for sure or kidnapped or murdered. 

So he booked and took a transport, only to nearly nod off on the way home. Back in his apartment he went straight to the bed, took the bottle out of his subspace to top his levels up, and went to recharge. Trying not to think about the latest events.


	323. Chapter 323

Waking up on his own, because he had recharged enough, without an alarm clock or another mech forcing him back into consciousness, was something Barricade only now started to treasure. 

The Praxian slowly powered one system after another on, giving his programms all time they needed to run a quick diagnostic and then finally, he onlined his optics. He sluggishly looked around in no hurry, only to realize that his own little living space looked pretty unkempt for once. He had been rather busy with all the stuff happening lately... But right now he was free. He hadn't heard from Ironhide yet and still had hours until he _had_ to get back to the Club. So cleaning up it was. 

It felt nice to actually do something so normal and mundane as chores after all the strange things that had happened to him lately. It helped him to get grounded a little, too. But it also made the enforcer reflect on his last night with Ironhide. One part of him was feeling tricked since the mech had gotten what he had payed for plus what they had agreed with - one month to do what he wanted with Barricade. 

Another part of the mustang retrospectively agreed with the points Ironhide had made about better trying it with him and having a say in it, than having his first time taken by a ruthless patron or maybe even Trailbreaker or Jazz... Wouldn't that be fun? Not. 

And truth be told, it had been... Nice. It still felt so horribly wrong to accept that he had enjoyed being taken by the other, though. Like he was accepting that he was nothing but cheap shareware and enjoying being used. Especially now that he had shown his spark to someone else. And enjoyed _that_ too. 

But maybe it wasn't all that wrong? Ironhide seemed to have aimed to please him, too. And better he got to get something out of it too, than being miserable all the time because he was being... Abused. 

The thought felt strange. But the way his cheek still stung was reminder enough that that was exactly what had happened between him and Jazz and that from the very beginning. It was only now, that he saw it most clearly.


	324. Chapter 324

It didn't take the enforcer too long to clean up. After Barricade was done, he started to get hungry and went through his cupboards as he realized that the only energon he had left home, was the one from Ironhide, which luckily was pretty high in energy, plus it was delicious.

Nothing he would be able to enjoy usually, at least not with how his income was going to be these days, and the price of the mix he found in the datanet. If he would still have his usual income and things were how they used to be he would have been able to afford a bottle every now and then with easy, and that even with his monthly payments towards his holiday savings account. 

Now? He could only hope that another patron bought it for him or, maybe he could try to see if it was something Ironhide had stocked up? He would spend some time at the P. I.'s place due to their deal anyways. Why not make the best of it and drink some nice energon on the other's bill? 

He sure enough wasn't appearing to have any kind of monetary problems, so it would not be unethical to go for his better energon and it wasn't like Barricade had a big choice about spending time with Ironhide now that their arrangement was in place. 

But then... What exactly would the other do if Barricade decided to, well, not act upon the agreement? He didn't seem like the kind of mech to go for brutal force or straight up blackmail. Even when the Investigator found out about him being a cop he only left him a card instead of forcing him to cooperate. 

Though, was there really a reason for Barricade not to go? 

Not feeling like digging deeper into that question Barricade instead started to do his homework on a few other topics, like the 'loverboy scam' Ironhide HD mentioned. After the first few lines of the texts he found on that, he feeled painfully reminded of his first days with Jazz...


	325. Chapter 325

The message from Ironhide came while Barricade was still deep in his research about pretty much everything, when he just started to feel like he had been the most stupid and/or ignorant mech on Cybertron, so far. There were so many things he hadn't been aware of. 

//Sorry for being late, work, lots of it. And I do know that yours starts in a few hours as well, so how about you come over and we make the best of the remaining time? //

Venting out noisily Barricade closed down his datanet tabs and got ready to leave, as he stilled in his movements. He reopened the message and read through it again. It was... request? At least from how the P. I. had worded it. Not an order. So his arrival was optional. 

Though there were a few things he could need help with, now that Bluestreak and the others were still gone for good. Maybe he'd be able to save some of his oil infused energon if he drank some at the other's place?

He left and took the drive after all, inwardly argumenting back and forth about why it was the better choice to go and that he didn't just went for it because he was starting to feel that Ironhide was rather good company. He also hoped that maybe, the investigator was able to make some more sense of the things Barricade had overheard regarding him and the twins.

_If_ Ironhide would want to waste the time they had left with such things, maybe Barricade was making wrong assumptions again, like he did with Jazz and the other was only in for one thing and just behaved a tad bit nicer than the visored mech, because he wasn't a complete asshole. 

"Thanks for making it here this timely"

Ironhide greeted him, as he led Barricade in before closing the door again, which, just like last time, locked the moment it was shut. This time it made him feel a lot less nervous, though.

"We have a deal" the enforcer just replied, not seeing any reason why he should be more honest for now. He decided that being careful would serve him better than being over trusting again. The big mech didn't comment on it, at least. Instead he placed one big servo on the mustang's shoulder, stopping him in his walk towards the living room. Maybe they would go directly into the mech's bedroom instead and Barricade had been right altogether? 

Ironhide nodded towards a door to their left before he started to guide him in that direction, making Barricade feel strangely, lost. He was here because of their deal... That didn't change only because he had hoped for some advice regarding other matters... And the time was running. Still... That tiny part of him that had clung to the hope that Ironhide was better than that, seemed to painfully die down as they made their way towards that door. 

The door was opend for him and instead of a big bed a rather cluttered desk was the center of the spacy room. A desk with another mech sitting at it, who looked up from a file, directly at Barricade, the very moment he noticed them.


	326. Chapter 326

Freezing mid step in the doorway Barricade is pushed inside by Ironhide behind him. For a split second all his processor was providing him with, was the unhelpful image of him stretched over that desk while Ironhide and the teal stranger have their way with him.

"Ah, come on mech, relax a little. I know I should have given you a heads up that someone else is here as well, but with you being such a scaredy-cyber cat I feared that it would lead to you not showing up"

So Ironhide tricked him. Just like Jazz had all so often... "I can still leave" Barricade blurted. Sure, if he would be here freely and the door behind him hadn't locked, he could. But trying to run past Ironhide or break the door was futile. He was at the other's mercy and everyone here knew it.

The big mech behind him sighed, the servo on his shoulder disappeared and Ironhide walked past Barricade and slowly towards a cabinet. "You could, I'm not holding you here against your will Barricade. But I'd appreciate it if you at least take a drink with me and my partner Riptide here and let us explain to you why we decided that it would be a good idea, that he joins in, in this case"

Barricade went from confused to feeling stupid in a second as the nature of this meeting started to dawn on him. They were going to talk. Just... Like Ironhide had announced when he had left the Club that morning. Barricade only made the assumption, that 'talking' was Ironhide being a bit more polite when he meant they would be facing.

Filling up three glasses and giving one to Riptide, Ironhide sat down on a big chair opposite the other P. I. gesturing towards a smaller armchair beside him and a glass placed in front of it. "Give it a try. From what I got from you so far you aren't the biggest fan of Jazz' doing and like I told we do try to check if a few other missing mecha cases are connected to him as well"

Barricade still stood close to the door, his doorwings waving behind his back with his inner conflict. Finally he moved and slowly sat down in the chair besides Ironhide, glancing at the energon in front of him. He held back the urge to just grab it and take a sip to test if it was the good stuff again, he wasn't _that_ desperate. 

"Thanks for your trust Barricade" Riptide started waving a datapad in front of the mustang. "I've already went through the information you have given Ironhide so far, and it's a lot, really. Alone the connection to the Praxians is something that will give us lot of work connecting loose ends that didn't meet so far... And I'm sure together we can solve quite a few things. But before we go there, let's start a little bit more formal"


	327. Chapter 327

Riptide put the datapad down and took a sip from his drink before he continued "Like Ironhide pointed out already, my designation is Riptide and I am, like Ironhide, part of Nightbeat's team. While we are all private investigators, each of us has a prior specialization in another field as well and takes care of said field if necessary or uses their specific knowledge and talents.

Ironhide here might or might not have told you that he worked as a undercover detective for the iacon P.D. before this, that's why he takes the cases that need more undercover work, like the one that lead to the two of you getting to know each other and solving a case at least" Riptide explained calmly. 

Barricade couldn't stop himself from glancing to the big, dark topkick besides him, who only gave him a half smile and a shrug. No wonder that Ironhide had seen right through him back when they first met and that his enforcer grade covers were a sure give for the former undercover cop, who had probably used them often enough... It also explained how Ironhide had researched him so very easily. 

"I know _now_..." Barricade replied lowly, reaching for the energon on the table to sip from it, if only to occupy his servos with something to do, not really knowing how to feel about this reveal. Part of him felt betrayed that Ironhide didn't tell him that detail right away or maybe after they started to open up. Ironhide as an ex-cop they and he as an still serving one were, kind of, on the same side, after all. 

But then, he started to wonder how, for example Drive-By, would behave towards him if he knew about his dirty little secrets. There were so many possible outcomes that weren't in his favor, that Barricade couldn't even say what the worst case scenario would be before his thoughts were interrupted by Riptide again. 

"Well, I can guarantee you that Hide's reluctance probably hasn't anything to do with you personally. He always was a mech to not trust easily. We worked together on some cases back in the day..."

"So, you're an former enforcer as well?" Barricade asked, somehow surprised that so many ex-cops would choose the same thing, to do after their career... Or were they fired? Maybe they committed crimes as well? 

"A cop? Nah, not a thing I would ever want to do, no offense, officer. I worked as prosecutor in his district, and yes, even though I don't work in my profession anymore I still am a licensed lawyer and I still have my connections to the iaconian judiciary. And exactly that's the reason I am here today"


	328. Chapter 328

Barricade's spark sank at the teal mech's words. Realizing that he sat together with an ex-cop and an lawyer with seemingly connections... Was just great for him, an active officer who worked as a whore for the head of a criminal organization, was guilty of drug abuse and drunk driving... And so many more things. 

But why would Ironhide be so very unhappy with him to call his lawyer friend / co-worker to get him jailed? He did give the P. I.s some useful hints after all. And had a deal with Ironhide... The topkick couldn't be that unhappy with their times together... Could he? Barricade couldn't imagine that he was such a bad lay. 

Not noticing anything from Barricade's inner panic attack, Riptide continued, still completely calm, crossing his digits in front of him. "I took this report and checked for Hide where the law had been breached by whom in which severity, crossed out the delics that annul each other and so on. Just to see what we have to deal with in general" The lawyer explained, adding to Barricade's distress with every additional word. 

Riptide took a break to drink some more, which Barricade used to finally get a word in as well, not bearing the tension any longer. "So, to cut it short, you started to wrap up my bill of indictment?" the mustang mumbled, looking defeatedly down at his own drink. There was no use to circumlocute the topic and waste their time. 

The investigators went silent for a moment, causing Barricade to look up again. While Riptide looked rather surprisedback and forth between him and tmhis coworker. Ironhide pulled a long, slow went, looking somehow routed. "Listen Cade, if we - I - wouldn't want to continue to work with you, I would simply tell you that with a reason and then ask you to refer from contacting me again. Not... Throwing you into prison just like that" 

Not relaxing yet, Barricade glanced to Ironhide, still feeling like he was only here to be handed his verdict. "But why did you get everything listed? Why would you care for the legal consequences of my actions if you don't plan to use them?" 

This time Riptide answered "We are private investigators and got our cases to solve, but we do work pretty close with the Iaconian police since there are usually aspects of our investigations that need officials taking care of them. Our informants are not such an aspect. Contrary to what you guessed, we are always listing everything to keep our sources safe. Knowing what laws were broken in what context helps me to get the necessary deal with the officials ironclad and in this case you safe from going to jail or loosing your job, should this end up in court"

Barricade stared at Riptide in surprise, but before he could ask the aquatic mech why, Ironhide took the word. "Or to put it simple, we contemplate to 'hire' you as our snitch in this entire mecha trafficking thing"


	329. Chapter 329

Barricade's surprised look moved from Riptide to Ironhide. Sure the other had told him that he was a source of Intel and that keeping him all right was part of their work ethics. Plus that he might be useful with other cases, too. But putting it all together now, this was probably going to be his very best chance to get a hold of his life again. Especially if the legal issues would be taken care of, too.

So he could still work as an enforcer and he would not have to worry about jail time or getting kidnapped by Jazz and... Shipped to another place in Praxus. At least that was what Barricade had put together so far. _If_ he agreed to all of this. In that case he would probably have to agree to do what was best for the investigation as well, and who knew what that would mean... He'd also have to come clean with the information he has kept from Ironhide so far.

"All right... I... Didn't know that this _meeting_ would be anything like this... That's why I was afraid you'd try to, dispose of me after you had gotten everything useful from me... "

He glanced to Ironhide who, by the look of his face, got what Barricade meant with that. Did the P. I. suddenly look kind of nervous? Just a little. Before the mustang could say another word, a message popped up in his HUD, from the mech sitting besides him. Before he could read it through Riptide continued. 

"I guess we can't blame you for being wary after what had happend to you so far, really. But the good news are, that regarding the fact, that your rep sheet is as clean as it could be I am rather sure, that I could get a good deal for everything you are providing as an witness.

Still, I need you to understand, that before I can compose the final claim, I need you to get through this with Ironhide another time, to make sure everything is as accurate as possible. Maybe get some details in that were lost in your first recollection of the past events and so on. If something comes up in court we didn't know about and didn't put in the claim, you could get in trouble for that. Do you understand that?"

//Be smart and don't mention to Riptide the nature of _our_ little deal. We can renegotiate it after he's gone //

Nodding slowly Barricade got that they probably already realized that some things just didn't ad up in his story. At least they were nice enough to give him another chance to straighten things up begore it was too late. But it also seemed that he hadn't been the only one who had kept some details to himself. 

"I get it. Thank you. So, when you put in the claim, and it gets approved, it will be official and all? Would my station be notified about... Uhm... My involvement in this?"


	330. Chapter 330

"What would happen if he knew? Would it get you in trouble with your job or just with him not approving with your methods and your moral? Or both?"

Barricade asked while he poured himself another glass of Ironhide's good energon after he had emptied his first while Ironhide had walked Riptide to the door. His back was turned towards the P. I. but he just knew that Ironhide probably made a unhappy face behind him, before heavy steps came closer towards him. 

Part of the enforcer became slightly nervous about the bigger mech approaching so silently, the other part of him, wanted to try to keep his brave facade up.

But deep inside his spark spin faster, Ironhide _was_ clever, what if the Investigator decided Barricade and his possible future Intel wasn't worth the hassle? He for sure would find a way to make sure the mustang couldn't get him in trouble... 

"For a mech sounding so smug you feel rather nervous" Ironhide commented while he walked past Barricade, one of his big servo running slowly up the other's backstrut, lingering at the back of his neck a few more seconds before Ironhide pulled it away, going for his own drink. With his glass in hand he turned around to face Barricade, while leaning against his desk. 

All of a sudden his own drink seemed surprisingly interesting. But at least Ironhide sounded more amused than angry.

"He'd probably won't approve it, and give me some half-sparks hints about stopping it every single time we interacted. Professionally? While I don't want to sound like a slagger, let's be honest: I'd find a way to turn it so that it won't get me in trouble"

Barricade nodded lightly, of course he was not going to make things easier for himself with trying to pressure Ironhide in any way. Him being at the receiving end of someones will really started to get old, though. 

Ironhide leaned in closer and a digit pushed the mustang's chin up, forcing him to look at the other instead of his energon. "It doesn't mean that we can't tweek our deal a little. You did pretty well, not right out telling Riptide about it. I do appreciate that kind of attitude"


	331. Chapter 331

Barricade had contemplated to snitch on Ironhide while he and Riptide went through the details of how their official deal would affect his life and how the possibilities he might get would look like. It had crystallized out, that he probably would have to move places - or even cities afterwards, but the Praxian couldn't care less. He wasn't leaving anything or anyone behind. 

In the end he had kept quiet, not sure how it might affect his possible benefits. And well, if he was honest, because he was rather thankful that he got this chance and that was due to the slightly krooked Investigator for it.

"I didn't think it would have been fair, regarding that you did help me out so far..." Barricade reasoned out loud, hoping that being humble would help his case further.

The other's thumb caressed Barricade's cheek just underneath where he had touched it up with a covering agent to hide what was still visible of Jazz assault. Ironhide's icy optics studied him closely f or a few seconds. Then he nodded, releasing a vent. 

"In that case, it would only be fair to hand you this out, without wanting anything back in return" Ironhide didn't let go of him as he spoke and only removed his servo, as he reached inside one of his subspaces and produce the tiniest datastick Barricade had ever seen, out of it.

"This is a 'Failsafe'. Since I figured that you might have to share your spark again, until this is over, I thought it was a good idea to get it inside you. This little bugger intervents during a merge, it's too complicated for me to explain, but basically: you can't get knocked up and you can't accidentally form a connection"

Barricade took the device and rotated it in his digits. He didn't even know such things existed. "But then, why aren't all of the others using it? If it's so much safer and all...?" He ask searching for the downside this just had to have.

"It might be because even the cheapest of these things, are quite expensive. And they are one time use devices. So it's one merge and get a new one. Though I really hope we don't have to replace it anytime soon..."


	332. Chapter 332

It was again rather cold outside, Barricade realized, as he walked up the stairs to the Clubs backdoor, to start his nightly torment. At least he knew, that the next two nights after this one were somehow more relaxing, since he would spend those two at his regular job. Thank Primus.

And today he even got good news, a 'gift' and good energon from Ironhide before his shift and didn't even have to pay with his frame for it, since the time for him to leave had been up before the other mech could try anything.

For this shift he planned to pull through as good as possible, he just had to numb himself with enough booze, survive the night, get home with a transport and sleep until his next regular nightshift was up. At least that's what he was aiming for.

As he went inside he was greeted by Bumblebee, who grabbed his hand and pulled him along the second he saw him. They went straight to the mustang's room, or rather the room Barricade had been using the last few nights. Inside the already 'dressed up' mech started to work Barricade's frame with polish after the enforcer had been seated in front of the mirror. He was about to say something, as a message from Bumblebee popped up. 

//Jazz has guests over today and he wants the two of in in service at the Bar. You know, where the two of you first met. Please take out your secondary set of chains, the ones you didn't try do far, they are fancier. After we are done getting you ready, you follow me and do whatever I do. Any questions so far? //

With a rapidly spinning spark and processor Barricade just sat there for a few moments before he found his vocalizer again. He remembered Bumblebee's part on the night he met Jazz all to well "All right? I mean... Do we know who is comming? And how are we supposed to know what to do, when, with whom?"

It took a moment before the answer came, since Bumblebee was busy fixing some parts of his chains around a doorwing.

//The Boss will message you and tell you exactly what he wants from you. I only know that I had to set up Praxian friendly cushions and since we are not supposed to sit down, one of our guests probably is a Praxi, just like you. Now would you please help me with the chains around your waist? Thanks //


	333. Chapter 333

The entire time Bumblebee helped him to dress up and get ready, Barricade had to concentrate very hard to keep his emf in check and push his edging anxiety down. There was only one other Praxian, that he could think of, to come to the club. 

And he really didn't liked to meet up with that particular Praxian. Ever again. Of course he couldn't just refuse to go along with it and bolt out of this place. They'd just get a hold of him sooner or later and... Would do whatever they saw fit, to him, to make sure that didn't happen again. 

He glanced towards Bumblebee's scared up throat, wondering what exactly he had done to have such an 'accident' happen to him. But since the mustang didn't know how much he could trust the other prostitute he couldn't just ask. Especially after Bumblebee had lied to him about it in the first place. 

//All right. We are done. Jazz guests aren't there yet and he is still in his office, working. So we will go to the bar and start with some prepping, I already got a list with drinks that we can prepare for, chill some ingredients, warm up others. I'll tell you what to do until you get the first message or verbal command from the Boss//

Barricade nodded, following Bumblebee out of the room and towards the door that connected the backroom brothel to the official part of the club, while his nervousness slowly rose. Deep inside he started to wonder how much his co-worker knew. Was he aware what had happend between him and Prowl? Did he actually know who came in and simply didn't tell him? Or did he know what might happen to Barricade later this night? 

As they stepped through the door and emerged behind the well equipped bar, Barricade looked around skeptically. No one there, beside them and, of course, their favorite bouncer, standing at the top of the stairs, looking grim. 

A second later Bumblebee already started to tell him what to do and which bottle to hand over, meanwhile Barricade contemplated if it would be wise, to maybe contact _someone_.


	334. Chapter 334

They were as good as done with prepping everything, even if it was way too much in Barricade's opinion, as a bottle nearly dropped from Barricade's shaking servos, when he noticed that Trailbreaker stopped with his occasional leering and aimless grumpy staring. He now looked rather seriously down the stairs. Was Prowl comming already? 

Bumblebee noticed his frozen state and nudged him, motioning to be handed the bottle, looking into the same direction as Barricade as he noticed where the mustang was looking.

//I checked in with Trailbreaker. The boss just informed him, that our guests are due to arrive in a few minutes. It's just that they announced that they will enter through the front and walk through the Club rather than the backdoor as they were supposed to //

Barricade nodded after he read the message. It was strange, he had thought that Jazz and Prowl were rather good with one another, but then... Prowl was a ruthless mech so Barricade didn't put it past him to do something like that.

"Well, looks like you two have been prepping up everything well enough. And I have to say you look rather tempting, too. Good job"

Jazz chimed in just as he walked up to them, looking at the bar and then at Barricade who he pulled away from Bumblebee to further inspect the mustang, turning him around as if he was nothing but a dress-up doll.

"Great, now, you move those pretty doorwings to that booth and make sure to look inviting. And sweetspark? Smile"

It seemed like the hardest task he had been given so far, even considering what he had been through. But he somehow managed to put on a slim smile, while he walked over to Jazz' favorite booth, just to stand there and wait until he got another order. Which might be to walk away with Prowl to get another beat up. Or get kidnapped... Or killed. 

It felt surreal and it made his processor spin, it wasn't easy to focus on going through all of his meager options. He still couldn't quite say how much Ironhide would care about his fate to do something in case he just disappeared... Bluestreak was out of reach... Which left him with only one mech to count on. 

// Hey there. Just checking in since I got two nightshifts up from tomorrow on. I don't know how you work at that time but if you're there we could meet up? //

It wasn't much and he didn't even know what the other's reaction would be if he wouldn't show up... But Drive-By kinda 'knew' about his 'abusive ex', so maybe he would be able to put things together? Besides all the worry, the worst thing was, that his message didn't seem to get out Drive-By at all...


	335. Chapter 335

It felt like waiting for his execution, especially with the way even Jazz seemed kind of tense as well. That just couldn't be a good sign. But then he didn't know if a more happy Jazz would be less of a worry. After all, everything that seemed good for Jazz was bad for him. 

Suddenly Jazz got up from the chair he had been occupying, while he nursed his high grade, walking up to the stairs stopping besides Trailbreaker, his telltale smirk perfectly in place. Barricade's spark spun so fast it hurt, so that was it? Prowl had arrived and his fate was sealed? Again he check for his message, maybe it had made it out in the meantime? But no such luck, it still bore the same small sad icon it had before, telling him that delivery would happen as soon as he had a better connection. Or in this case, whenever or not he made it out of this place alive. 

Jazz made a few steps down the stairs to greet the new arrival before he came back up again, with not one, but two mechs in tow. The Clubs owner not only walked Prowl up to him, walking besides Jazz like they knew each other forever and who's cold optics already roamed all over Barricade's frame, hungry, dangerous; but also a mech he hadn't met in person yet, but still knew. 

"Prowl my friend, Sentinel, why don't you two take a seat and tell me what you want to drink? Ah, and Sentinel, I'm terribly sorry but since your comming wasn't something included in the original set up, I didn't take into account that you'd be here as well, so I have just gotten something for Prowl. But I, as you know, have quite a collection... So want me to organize you a plaything, too? Or do you want to wait for that until later?"

Barricade wasn't surprised to be nothing more but a mere 'plaything'. He couldn't even afford to feel hurt for the way Jazz talked about him, working damn hard not to spiral down into his panic. The tall mech didn't seemed too pleased with Jazz offer and comment but then, even Barricade understood the particular undertone Jazz had used. Apparently Bluestreak's 'better half' wasn't _really_ welcome... But apparently not someone Jazz could just kick out, neither. 

"Pff, as if I'd need another Praxi. Got my own, remember? I'll go and pick myself one of your whores after business is dealt with to have some fun until my personal 'plaything' finally arrived from Praxus" Sentil shot Prowl a not-yet glare but grinned, while Jazz just kept smiling and nodded. "Of course, whoever you want, my treat, just try to keep my staff functional _or_ I do have to charge you for the damage done"

So _he _ was the one who had hurt Rodimus... Hot Rod that other time. For a second the mustang was happy to not be available for the other then he remembered for whom he was booked instead. _It probably would be so much worse, than just broken hip joints.. _


	336. Chapter 336

First, Prowl seemed to ignore the fear stricken mustang besides him. He had taken his seat and the only words spoken from him so far, was a thank you towards Jazz and, in Bumblebees direction, what he wanted to drink. Of course a mech like Prowl went straight for pure, triple-filtered highgrade.

Sentinel instead chose a mixed drink called 'Downed Seeker' and from the way it bubbled Barricade could tell that part of it was something sweet and carbonated. 

"Well, aren't you looking especially stunning tonight" Barricade's attention snapped right to Prowl again, his dread going up the scales again. Now that Bumblebee was gone again the other Praxian motioned him to come closer, before he pulled the enforcer down to sit on his lap, where two firm servos help him in place. 

Barricade knew he was probably supposed to say something, thank Prowl for his compliment or something. But he didn't trust his voice, so he only bit down on his bottom lip, hoping for the best, as the servos started to move up his frame, feeling him up. 

"My designation is Prowl, nice to meet you Barricade. Jazz already told me so much about you, I really can't wait for this mundane part of the evening to be over so that I can see myself what a talented little mech you are"

Barricade's tanks nearly turned at the other's comment. Oh he knew all too well who Prowl was, or rather what: a sociopath, a monster who enjoyed to cause his prey pain and make others suffer... And from what Bluestreak had said also a murderer.

And tonight he would be alone with that monster with nothing to do about it but take the torture and hope he would survive. He also had the feeling that even if Bluestreak showed up somehow, it wouldn't change a thing... He was alone in this. 

// Barricade. My lovely dear. Stop the stupid staring and /say/ something, for fucks sake. You are embarrassing me in front of my business partners // 

The mustang's doorwings twitched nervously after he read the message, Jazz would probably tear him a new one if he didn't interact soon... Which was a thing Barricade rather didn't wish to expirience. But if Jazz cared so much about him making a good 'first' impression, he had to be rather sure that Barricade wasn't put out of existence tonight. Right? That was at least one little hope he could cling on. 

"Hello... Prowl. It's a p-pleasure to meet you... "


	337. Chapter 337

"Why so nervous?" Prowl breathed into Barricade's audio, his servo pulled lightly at the chains that intertwined over the mustang's ventral plating, as if nothing was going on. Sure it was an easy enough question; he was absolutely terrorized by the thought of what might happen to him later tonight. That there was a chance for him to not make it to see another day. 

What was he supposed to say, though? He wasn't supposed to know any of that. And truth be told, he was rather happy that those memories were gone for good. Alone the clip he had seen about Prowl and him, how he had been forcefully taken again and again, Prowl getting off of his crying and begging... 

And tonight he would truly know how his past self had felt, all while he had to play dump until that happened. "I... I ah, I'm just not used to work here? Being out in the open like this, with strangers watching..." He tried, hoping it was believeable enough, after all it wasn't that far fetched, it was the first time he was in this part of the Club, not as Jazz lover but his whore. 

Prowl only chuckled smoothly, voice deep and cool. "Oh, that's really not a thing you have to be afraid of. I like my privacy very much. We just have to survive this little meeting, then we can go to your room and enjoy the rest of the night"

The other Praxian practically purred, then turned towards Jazz, who had handed out a datapad to each of his guests. Prowl took his, seemed to contemplate something for a second, then handed the datapad to Barricade, the active side facing towards him and away from the mustang. 

"But since you're already here, be of use and hold this for me, a bit higher... There, great, hmm I really could get used to this" Barricade did as he was told, feeling rather strange. Of course it would be easier for Prowl to play out his perverted fantasies in a closed up room. There, no one would answer to his cries for help or anything... And up until then he'd be a living datapad stand, as if this entire thing wasn't already undignifing enough.


	338. Chapter 338

The tiny rational part of Barricade, that wasn't dead yet or overpowered by panic and fear, tried very hard to gather at least something useful from the meeting he was witnessing. Maybe the other's would talk about important matters he could offer to Hide and his partners, to get a real good deal? And maybe some more help?

The way he was treated at least indicated that he wasn't taken serious at all, or he wouldn't be here, just told what to do, spending his time as living furniture.

But those three weren't that successful because they were reckless. They discussed one point after another, just mentioning it's given number. Not knowing the actual topic made understanding their arguments pretty hard. But Barricade still made internal notes besides the numbers. Maybe he could get his servos on one of the datapads later on and connect the dots? Concentrating on writing everything important down also helped Barricade to maintain a lower level of anxiety and not just lose it.

"Your service sucks, by the way, my glass had been empty for at least five minutes now and I haven't gotten another one" Sentinel commented with his usual charm. Prowl looked at his drink as well and took another sip before he made a face and handed the drink over to the mustang on his lap. 

"Drink up, I gonna get a refill too, but I want it without the old warmed up residual. It's a good vintage actually, not astringent at all and it has a nice heady bouquet. I also doubt that you would be able to notice the slightly off temperature, so it should be good enough for you"

Barricade looked at the half empty glass in his servos, not sure if he wanted to stay sober and be able to make educated decisions when it might be needed or get as drunk as possible to numb himself... The look Bumblebee gave him, already waiting to refill Prowl's drink after he did so for Sentinel, indicated it wasn't his choice though. So he just downed the drink and hoped it wouldn't make thinks even worse.


	339. Chapter 339

He really tried to keep things noted down but his concentration slipped away again and again. Even though he only had that half empty glass, it had been enough to get him rather tipsy, while Prowl didn't seem the least bit drunk. But at least it also helped to push his nervousness down. There wasn't anything he could possibly do to influence where this was going, so why worry about it? He'd better spend the time of the meeting enyoing his painless state as long as he could. Or mostly painless, since his arms, digits and shoulders already started to ache from keeping still so long. Though, an ache would soon enough be his smallest worry.

/say yes/

Bumblebee's message, that had suddenly popped up in his HUD, confused the mustang. 'say yes' to what? He looked at Prowl and of course he looked like he was waiting for an answer to a question Barricade had completely missed. How was he supposed to know if 'yes' was his best choice, if he couldn't tell what this was about? Maybe Bumblebee tried to trick him? Or just told him to agree to who knows what because Jazz wanted him to do so?

It wasn't like he had too many options, though.

"...Yes, sure" he said slowly, optics never leaving Prowls face, trying to guesstimate what this was all about, with no avail, the cold Praxian remained an unreadable mystery. 

"Very well, handsome" Prowl gave back and nodded towards Bumblebee, who stepped away and to the counter of the bar where he poured another drink, just to come back a moment later, offering it to Barricade. 

Oh, so had been asked if he wanted another drink? Or rather the first of his own. He took the offered glass, wondering what he would get though, but only until the drinks potent scent hit his olfactory sensors. It was the same he had gotten from Prowl before, which already affected him strong enough. He mumbled a small thanks and took a sip. 

The meeting continued on but the mustang wasn't really able to focus for longer than a few seconds at a time. He only had a little, how could that suddenly affect him that much was his tolerance really that low? His wondering was stopped as Prowl patted his ass, before he spoke again. 

"Well then, up with you, show me to your room, now, will you?" The meeting was already over? The mustang wondered but got up without much effort. It was strange, his head felt as if he was rather drunk already but moving seemed easy as always, he didn't even sway. 

Prowl followed suit and put one of his arms around Barricade's waist, walking him towards the bar, where Bumblebee had already opend up the door to the backroom brothel.


	340. Chapter 340

Telling how much his co-worker was aware of the weight of the current situation was hard. Sure, Barricade was horribly nervous, even scared, but that wasn't unusual for him. Especially when he was faced with new things which tested him.

And tonight? It sure was a testing experience. The enforcer hadn't been here since he started to work in the secret part of the Club...And it showed. From what Bumblebee could tell he was distracted where he should pay attention, stiff when he should play alluring and flirty. Clearly not a pro yet. 

Not that it mattered much with Prowl as his next customer. A cold shower ran down the raceframe's back struck at the thought. The few times he had been with Prowl had been more than enough for him to be wary of the well spoken Praxian. For Barricade, Prowl would become a constant. At least until he got bored of Barricade and would simply use the other's frame to gain profit with it one way or another, which would be the most positive outcome for his co-worker, or until he lost it and would kill him. 

The prostitute frowned at a glass he was polishing, not interested in the others conversation at all. He felt bad for Barricade... Sure he hasn't been too fond of him in the beginning, but with time the Praxian proofed to be a team player, at least from what he himself witnessed and from what the other's had told him.

A comm from Jazz stopped his trail of thoughts and Bumblebee hurried to refill their 'guest's' drinks, noticing the light shake of Barricade's arms from holding still for too long.

No. This wasn't his problem, wasn't his fight to get involved into. He chided himself after going back to the Bar. He could not help the other anyway, Barricade had to get through it all on his own... But maybe not all that aware? Bumblebee checked one of the bars drawers, mentally going through the present drugs and their use, as he picked a small pill in a plastic bag labeled 'short out'.

It was a common date rape drug, which kept the victims aware and awake but killed down some higher processing abilities. It didn't overwrite their unwillingness, but kept them from kicking and screaming and it only dampened that their pain receptors slightly, which was important in this matter or Prowl might notice. It was still risky but Prowl didn't know Barricade enough to really be able to tell the difference. 

Now he only had to wait and see his chance to get it to the mustang.


	341. Chapter 341

Walking past his waiting co-workers in the sitting room was strange, but he couldn't really tell what their looks towards him were, since he was preoccupied to navigate to 'his' room and doing more than one thing at a time seemed much to hard at the moment.

The walk was strangely quiet. Normally the mechs who booked him were more talkative or groped him. Prowl just held him close und kept his silence. If he wouldn't have known what was in for him, he might have thought that he was lucky to spend the night with his fellow Praxian, instead of a unpredictable patron. Thank to Bluestreak he knew better, though.

The door opend and they stepped inside, as Barricade slowed down, only to be pushed forward by Prowl, so that the door behind them could close.

The mustang's optics were locked on the luxuriously big bed, now covered in a bunch of items. Some horribly familiar and some strange and unexplainable. Someone had been here, preparing everything while they were at the meeting.

"Is everything to your liking, Sir?"

A new voice filled the room. No... It wasn't new, he knew it rather well. He turned to the left, to look at the speaker he hadn't noticed before, not surprised to spot Sideswipe standing there with a blank expression. Part of Barricade knew, that the Kaonite probability didn't have much of a choice when Prowl wanted something from him. He, after all, bought the twins from the pit. Still, deep down he felt betrayed.

"Yes, everything is set up satisfactorily. Leave and go to Bluestreak, tell him Sentinel will be with him in a few minutes, make sure he's prepared if he's not already"

Sideswipe nodded and walked past them, only glancing at Barricade for the shortest moment. Then he was gone, the door locked and the mustang was left alone in a room with Prowl and an assortment of things the sociopath probably considered' toys'.


	342. Chapter 342

Prowl walked past the mustang taking another look at the items on the bed, while Barricade remained standing where he was, close to the door, not even daring to hope that it was unlocked. He wouldn't get far anyways. Still, keeping his distance felt safer, just watching the other Praxian checking out everything was already unnerving enough. He tried to use the short time he had, to figure out how he should react upon finding out what this might was about, after all he wasn't supposed to know that things would be like this. Should he be more shocked? Say something about his surprise? Or maybe ask what was going on? He just couldn't come to an answer... 

"Are you going to stand there all night? Come over here, Barricade. We have things to do"

The mustang hesitated a second before he slowly moved towards the bed and Prowl. Getting a better look at the set up in front of him didn't help with his nervousness at all. He couldn't even keep his thin smile on, as he spotted something that looked like a hunting knife.

While Barricade had stared up front Prowl had stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around Barricade's waist, pressing his front against the enforcer's back, which caused him to nearly jump in surprise. Not that he could, with the other Praxian holding him like that. Prowl rested his chin on Barricade's shoulder, lips just touching his left audio-receptor. Wich additionally send a cold shower down the enforcer's back strut. 

"Isn't this a lovely collection? So many interesting possibilities... Too bad that our time tonight is limited due to my flight back to Praxus going off rather early. And as much as I would love to take you along with me, that's not an option at this moment. So we gonna figure out what to pick for the night to play with... That is after the official part of this is done"

"What do you mean...?" The words slipped from Barricade's vocalizer before he could catch them and silence himself with his own servo. But really, wasn't the part already over? Prowl just chuckled and let go of the mustang and walked over to the bed again, where he picked up a sealed bag and a few ropes. 

"Oh, it's not such a big deal actually. It's a standart procedure for everyone working for Jazz more permanently. To make sure other parties of interest keep away from what's already claimed. Go and sit down on that armchair, legs over the armrests"

The Praxian explained while he opend the bag and neatly started to place its content on a silver plate. Suddenly Barricade remembered that he once read that some gangs branded their members with their symbols, to make recognition easier... Was that going to happen to him, tonight? Memories of the pain from the cy-gar came back to his memories and Barricade's legs started to feel weak and wobbly. Especially because he had never seen such a burn mark on anyone here, yet... So it had to be at a less exposed place. That combined with the way he was supposed to sit... They wouldn't burn him _there_ would they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little heads up. The next chapter will be rather outchy. For everyone not into that I'll give a summary of the chapters main points as a note at the end, so you don't have to go through the nasty details to have the important plot points checked.


	343. Chapter 343

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: forced body modifications

The way his arms were stretched out above his head was rather straining on his shoulder joints but the small pain he felt was nothing compared to what was possibly awaiting for him, for sure. 

He glanced towards the side table, which Prowl had dragged besides the armchair in which he was bound onto. The silver plate had been placed on top of it, with the bags content sorted on top of it. There was a pair of strangely shaped tongs, a terrifyingly thick needle a tube of sterile nanite gel, a bunch of clamps, and... a ring of some sorts? All Barricade could tell was, that something seemed to be engraved in it but he couldn't possibly tell what...Those things didn't seem to be for branding, though. 

Prowl gave the ropes around his ankles another tug, probably making sure that Barricade was properly immobilized. The mustang already knew he was, he couldn't even squirm a little, all he _could_ move right was his head. 

Prowl tapped his cover, wich Barricade opend with a shaky breath, afraid it would be torn open if he wouldn't comply. "Good mech" the other Praxian crooned as he started to work the clamps on the covers edges. _so that he couldn't close them on his own_ Barricade guessed. 

What came next surprised him though. Barricadr had been sure that Prowl would go for his valve but instead the other started to circle the cover of his spike, which gave just seconds after. Barricade had to bite back a moan as Prowl slowky coaxed his member out, neglected as if had been lately it was hard after only a few well placed strokes.

"You know how they mark Turbo-Bulls in Altihex? They pierce their olfactory sensors, which are very sensitive, with a silver ring with the owners designations engraved into it. To make sure everyone knows where which bull belongs to. It also makes them easier to handle... One tug at the ring and even the most hard headed mechanimal knows who it's master is... "

Prowl explained while he put a clamp around the base of Barricade's spike, which hurt enough to draw a small pained noise from him. 

"A very smart thing to do... No wonder Jazz took after it" 

He continued and everything suddenly made sense. Horrified Barricade tried to fight his bounds, of course to no avail. "No, please, you can't just do that, Primus, please stop, please..!" He begged scared. 

Then Prowl grabbed the tongs and the thick needle, uncaring for Barricade's pleading. The enforcer stopped and held his vents as Prowl grabbed his spikes head with the tongs. There was nothing he could do to stop the sociopath anyways.

The Praxian then pushed the thick needle through the transfluid channel of Barricade's spike, which gave him a very strange sensation of pressure from the inside, but it wasn't painful, yet. Still, the mustang wondered how high the chance was, that the channel would rupture from this, after all it wasn't made to be stretched out at all... Or to have anything pushed inside of it. Then the needles progess stopped, which was strange enough for Barricade to look down to the mech in charge of this. 

"Now my dear, sing for me" 

Prowl breathed with a smile as he angled the needle and made it pierce through the mustang's sensitiv mesh, right behind his spikes head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barricade is being bound to an armchair, immobile. Prowl explains to him, that Turbo-Bulls get a ring (with the owners name on it) pierced throu their olfactory sensors to mark and control them... Then Prowl starts to pierce Barricade price Albert Style.


	344. Chapter 344

Whenever Prowl moved the newly placed ring Barricade whined lowly. The sound was scratchy since his vocalizer was already aching from his prior screaming. Having the thick needle pierced through the sensitiv area behind his spikes head had already hurt rather nasty. But getting the even thicker ring forced through the hole had been pure agony. 

By the time Prowl was done with that, Barricade was a shaky mess, venting heavy and barely able to keep a straight thought. But that wasn't the end of it. After the 'Primes Ring' - at least that's how Prowl had called it - had been done, Prowl kept working on his spike. He moved the piercing around, and at one point Barricade dared to glance down. There was a adional link placed on it that had been fasted to another ring that went around his spike, right after the thicker head. From what he could tell, the construct was nothing that could be easily removed. And the second ring was painfully tight around his spike, too. 

After everything was set, Prowl removed the clamp around the spikes base, causing it to depressurize rather fast. With his spike softening the pain at least grew more barebale, especially since the pressure from the ring around his spike was lessend. It still felt like he'd gotten his equipment into a mineral grinder, though. 

"See, all done now. The most important thing for you to know is, that you better keep your servos off the installment. Full healing will take around a week. It will be prolonged if you try to manipulate it in any way, since the secondary ring has a light electroshock function. And light doesn't mean any less painful. So don't try to remove it on your own. The only mecha that have the fitting RFID code to do so are Jazz and myself..."

Prowl packed up and Barricade hoped that he'd be spared for the remainder of the night. After all, Prowl seemed to want the thing to heal... And rest was a important point when it came to healing, right? 

"I'll give you a few minutes to breath through a little before we start a little game or two, but first, drink up"

Prowl ordered, pushing a freshly unsealed cube of med-grade energon against the mustang's lips, shattering his small hopes in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barricade got a Prince Albert for anyone wondering, with another ring around his spike right behind the spikes head, with is linked to the piercing.


	345. Chapter 345

In Barricade's opinion the pain didn't get any better with the time he was given to 'breath through' . His spike still throbbed, even though it was stored away behind its cover. Not even the nanite gel Prowl had smeared it with seemed to lessen the stinging pain. But then; It probably was only mixed up to help his wounds heal better and faster, not for the pain to be lessened.

Why didn't it surprise him, with Prowl being a sadistic maniac? He probably got off from Barricade squirming in discomfort. Said sadist now moved into Barricade's field of vision again, hunting knife in his servo, ready to strike.

"Please don't..." Barricade tried weakly. He didn't know what exactly the other had planned to do to him now, but there were quite a few things he could imagine. And none of those things were scenarios he wanted to be part in. Especially not at the receiving end of that massive knife. 

"So very scared, aren't you? I didn't even do anything to earn that much distrust from you, my pretty officer. After all, that-" Prowl clicked the knifes tip against Barricade's spike cover- "Was business related. Not that I didn't enjoy the way your emf Spiked with terror while I was at it, but then, even I am just a mech. Now let me cut these binds to start with the fun part, I rather have you move more freely while we play..."

Prowl cut through the ropes that where twisted around Barricade's ankles before he pulled them off the mustang's plating. That very moment, Barricade knew deep inside, that he was truly at Prowls mercy. A word the Praxian probably didn't even knew. _Nothing_ he could do say would change or better this... It was a shattering thought. 

He looked down at Prowl pulling the remaining ropes away from his second ped. 

_Nothing he would do or say would truly change his fate tonight_

The thought was as defeating as it was tempting. And before he could make an educated decision he gave in to the temptation, twisting his frame as much as possible, swinging the other, already freed leg off the armrest and right into Prowls face. Moving like that hurt deep inside his groin, but seeing Prowl tumble back, clearly, truly surprised, blue energon starting to drop down from his nose as he landed onto his side, was worth whatever this would cost him... He hoped.


	346. Chapter 346

"And there I thought things might be boring tonight, since Jazz already tamed you so very well, my pretty little cop... But I seem to be lucky after all, there still fight inside that spark of yours"

Prowl was on him in an instand, forcing his lightly broader frame between Barricade's legs. The mustang fought but all his kicking and struggling was futile with his arm still bound above his head, the throbbing pain between his legs and his panel still forced open, still he tried, only stopping, as something cold and ridged was pressed into his unaroused valve. 

For a second he braced himself for pain beyond the ache he felt from getting penetrated without any glide, after all he still renemberd all to well that Prowl had the hunting knife on him and probably just used exactly that on him... 

"Good mech. Now as much as I love a little struggling and fighting, I rather move this to your bed, where we have more room to play. You'll come along nicely, or I'll have to use the blade next time, instead of the handle. And that would cause the rest of the night to be rather messy... We wouldn't want that, right?"

Barricade's plating resettled itself only thinking about Prowl cutting him up from the inside. The worst was, that he believed the Praxian that he would do exactly that... _and then proceed to rape him, uncaring of his pain or the bleeding it would cause... Or his potential death_. Something really wasn't right with Bluestreak older brother.

The knifes handle was slowly pulled out and Prowl gave it a quick clean before he let the blade travel up the mustang's frame, scratching him here and there, just shy from actually cutting into him enough to draw blood. Yet. As Prowl reached Barricade's neck he pushed his chin up exposing his sensitiv cables before the knifes sharp edge was pushed against his main fuel line. Causing Barricade's spark to spin faster. 

"You know what? I changed my mind, your field right now rubs me just right, and I can barely keep my panel shut because you make me so hard... How about you give it a little ride before we get going?"

How much of a choice this was, with a fucking hunting knife cutting into his main fule line...


	347. Chapter 347

Prowls spike, hard and ready, slid between his legs. The other Praxian didn't push inside Barricade though, just let his member press up from underneath against his anterior node, parting the mustang's folds. Just a teas of would would soon come. 

Barricade was miles away from being ready or even the slightest bit slick. He knew, once he started to move, to force the other's spike inside, his frame would react out of self-preservation reasons. Until then it would be rather nasty.

_ Probably nothing, compared what would follow up in the next few hours, tough_. For a split second he wondered how he still wasn't shaking and panicky.. Was it the highgrade that kept his reactions at bay? Maybe it had been Spiked by Bumblebee? Maybe something inside him simply broke and he couldn't care anymore? Whatever the reason was, he wished it would happen... Sure he could do without the terror and existential dread that came with a panic attack, but it might have killed Prowls mood just a little... And everything that put the other off, was something. 

As he hesitated, the blade was pressed harder against his line, cutting in deeper into the thin rubber. With no alternative but having his throat cut, Barricade started to scramble in the armchair to finally move up. His legs were already off the armrests, thanks to his little stunt and the prior struggling but he was also halfway on Prowls lap, so his legs were in the worst possible position to push his frame up. With that, the only thing he could do, was to _pull_ himself up by his bound arms, which hurt on the places where the rope cut into his more sensitiv mesh.

Prowl remaind stationary, only watching him struggle to comply. The sociopaths field was heavy against his, thick with arousal, lust and something Barricade could only deceiver as intent to hurt, to cause pain.

Since his arm where bound Barricade had to wait for Prowl to grab and stabilize his own spike after he was up high enough to impale himself on it. 

Before that happend, Barricade froze mid motion, as a rather frantic knocking sound came from the door. Prowl just shook his head and urged Barricade to keep moving, ignoring whoever disturbed his fun. As it knocked again, louder. Prowl practically showed Barricade aside as he got up marching anglily up to the door.


	348. Chapter 348

For the few seconds it took Prowl to walk over the door, open it and snarl a very annoyed "I hope for _your_ sake that this is _very_ important" the mustang allowed himself to sink back into the cushion of the armchair and take a few steadying vents. Relaxing his tense frame and cables. Who knew when he'd been able to get another opportunity to do so after this little break?

From where he sat the only thing he could see was the very edge of the door and that only if he twisted a lot in his binds. So the only way to find out what was going on and why was to listen very carefully to the hushed conversation that happend between Prowl and... Drift, Barricade guessed.

"… we already called Swindle and his medic but they aren't too close and he said they won't be here for another twenty minutes... So Jazz wanted to make sure to talk with you about moving them to the Clubs main area and call the emergency line instead..."

"Are they both offline? I'll rather take a look first, there is no reason to risk anything if they are already beyond medical care"

Barricade couldn't make out what else was said by Drift, him speaking even lower in volume than before but Prowl's angy growl was pretty clear.

"Than find it out you useless whore or I turn your frame into a wall decoration. Move _now_"

With that the door hissed shut and Prowl marched back to him, doorwings reflecting just how angry and tense the other was right now. Before Barricade could even flinch the hunting knife was rammed into the soft mesh of the armchair right beside his wrist. After the poor piece of furniture had been mercilessly stabbed Prowl continued to cut the ropes around his ams before tearing him off the seat and onto the cold ungiving ground.

Barricade hadn't gained his equilibrium back, wasn't at all prepared, as he was kicked, hard. The first time Prowl's shin connected to his midsection blew the air our of his vents, the second and third kick, both hitting the side where his t-cog was embedded, send bolts of pain through his entire frame. After that he wasn't sure how many more kicks came, everything just blurred together as he tried and failed to curl up on the floor to weakly protect himself from the crude assault, uncaring of Prowls furious railing. 

As suddenly as it started it ended as it knocked on the door again. Barricade didn't try to move, just remained curled up on the floor, not even daring to make a single sound.


	349. Chapter 349

After the door closed behind Prowl, who had left with Drift this time, Barricade kept his defensive rolled up stance on the ground. Only after a minute or so he dared to slowly uncurl and lowly weep.

He hurt. And this time it was like everything did, not just some parts of his frame. His HUD was cluttered with damage reports which mostly didn't make sense to him, not that he could pay any of them attention at all, anyways.

Prowl really was a monster with a bad temper... No wonder some of the hookers he booked didn't make it. He wasn't sure how much longer he would have survived this assault, had Drift not knocked again.

Slowly the mustang sat up, shaking. His shoulder nearly gave and send him back to the ground, as he leaned on it. But he managed to catch himself just so. Still, the short slip send a new wave of agony through his frame, which made him cry out anew. 

He wasn't sure what to do or if it was alright for him get up at all or if Prowl would be angry with him and punish him for moving away from the spot where he had left him. Unsure he just stayed on the ground, slowly sitting up, trying not hurt himself even more in the process. 

As he sat there, alone in complete silence, he gave his best to not crack up, trying to pull his own mind away from the pain. He forced himself to focus on something else, to remember what he had heared the first time Drift had been at the door. 

From what he had grasped, someone had been somehow hurt? No... Two mecha, Prowl had asked if both were offline... Then Prowl and Drift talked about Swindle and his medic and calling an ambulance... So it seemed so be rather bad? 

The only two mechs in this building _he_ could think of, that would make Prowl mad if they offlined, were Jetfire and Jetstorm, since those would probably be transfered, alongside him, to another place in Praxus, from what he had put together, so far... And that meant that losing them, would mean losing possible profit... 

But how would that happen? Their favorite bouncer wouldn't be so stupid to hurt them right now with Prowl around. And even if, he wouldn't overdo it so much that things were this bad... Right? And he couldn't imagine that Jetstorm was already that desperate that he would try to escape with his brother by taking their own lives. Jetfire on the other servo seemed less stable, maybe he had tried something like that? 

Before Barricade could speculate any longer the telltale sound the door opening made all his lines go cold and tense. His head immediately snapped up and he already ducked down, just waiting for Prowl to storm back in and start to hit him again, as he spotted Bumblebee instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late today because I accidentally deleted the chapter this morning and had to reconstr it from memory... Then I got a call that one of our tiny humans got symptoms... Then I had to get things sorted at work because they didn't want me there until we get a positive result. Meh. Wish us luck I guess?


	350. Chapter 350

The other mech looked him over while he approached the mustang. Even though it wasn't Prowl, Barricade was still reluctant to move or say something. Especially since he could hardly trust Bumblebee more than anyone else in this establishment. 

//Are you able to get up and move? Or is something broken beyond walking?//

Barricade just stared at Bumblebee after the message arrived. The other approached him further and kneeled beside him before the same textmessage was send another time, probably thinking Barricade might have not received his first. This time Bumblebee reached out, causing Barricade to flinch and turn his head away.

"I don't know" He gave back truthfully. "I don't think I should move away... Prowl might not approve of it..." Barricade continued, still looking away, biting his bottom lip as even that tiny movement caused him pain, as it strained his damaged energon line. 

Again Bumblebee reached for him, now grabbing Barricade's wrist. Once more Barricade tried to move away, but this time Bumblebee was persistent and didn't let him. The mustang, weakend by whatever drug he had been given prior to this and the following assault could only watch as the other's data cable was plugged into his wrist port and Bumblebee established a connection. 

The Praxian waited for the other whore to just be there again and talk to him, lie to him, but this time another pop up appeared in his HUD instead, asking him for permission to open a limited connection with Bumblebee. Right, since the last time he had gotten new programs, including new protocols regarding hard-line connections,this must have been one of them. 

But only because he _could_ refuse his co-worker now, didn't mean that it was something he _should_ do. So he allowed it. 

<_ prowl is busy right now and probably won't be here again for a while, if he returns to you at all tonight. it's not clear yet if he'll travel back to praxus to make use of his private medical facilities. you probably already caught that something happened? _>

Barricade nodded, letting the information slowly sink in. Prowl might not return. There was the chance he won't be tortured more tonight. He still pushed his blooming hope down. This would only hurt more if he hoped and then Prowl came back anyways... 

<_ i heared part of the conversation between drift and prowl. did something happen to jetfire and jetstorm? _> he asked, maybe he could at least try to collect some more Intel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! We are healthy! (besides a little cold on little humans side) 🎉


	351. Chapter 351

<_ the twins? no those two are all right as far as I know. and those aren't in any way associated to prowl so even if they were the ones who got hurt, he would probably not care at all. _>

And there started the lies... But he better didn't tell Bumblebee that he knew about the plans they had with him and the vosians. So he played dump and didn't let the other know that he had gathered that much already. 

<_ah i see. i don't even know why i thought that it would be them, it just was the only thing that came to my mind. i'm a bit slow right now, it seems. but then who? _>

Bumblebee looked sheepish for a second then he shrugged. <_ let's try to get you on the bed while we are at it. it might be my fault that you aren't really at peak performance, though. you were so nervous about it all, that i spiked your drink a little to keep you from panicking. but now, let's try to get up, i'll help you. _>

So Bumblebee really had been the one drugging him. Though he was skeptical that it was all to his benefit. The chance that Jazz had told him to do so to keep Barricade calmer while Prowl worked on him. Tortured him. 

<_i'll try_>

He simply gave back before he held onto his co-worker, trying to get up. His legs weren't so bad off, just his groin and his midsection hurt horribly. Straightening up was absolutely no option and his damage reports started to ping up again. He groaned but made it to the bed, where he let himself fall on the soft surface. 

<_who got hurt then, whom prowl would care about? _> Barricade tried again, this time not to gain Intel but to keep himself occupied, to not focus on the pain alone. What he did notice, though, was that he got several reports of leakages. <_ i think i'm bleeding. _> he added, just to be on the safe side.


	352. Chapter 352

Bumblebee straightened Barricade a little, carefully moving him on the bed, looking him over with a rather concerned expression. Touching him here and there, sometimes drawing pained whines from the mustang, when his digits pressed down too hard on a sore spot. 

<_ you are bruised up rather badly and a few lines are a little bit nicked but your leaked energon is already dried up or sticky... are you sure you're still bleeding? let me check your medical feed. _>

Barricade just let the black and yellow racer check him, but felt something inside him coil up at the thought of allowing Bumblebee access to more of his systems than necessary. What if the other would use the gained access to dig deeper into his newly set up firewalls? Hack him or manipulate him? But not granting Bumblebee what he wanted might as well make him look suspicious...

<_ allright. just give me a moment to set it up _>

After he went through his respective programs making sure three times the only thing Bumblebee would be able to see was his energon level and his medical pop up messages, he granted his co-worker access. Seconds later he could feel how Bumblebee roamed through the messages, opening abd closing one after another until he stopped for a moment, waiting while looking at one of the leakage messages.

<_you /are/ still losing energon. but since you are not visibly bleeding, there must be a few energonline-ruptures inside your frame. but your levels aren't getting significantly lower at a one minute rate, so those are nothing you have to worry about. you might however consider to call in sick at work, that is if you don't know someone to take fast care of your plating. Just make use of the fact, that you can call in sick for Uup to three days without a medical attest_>

No. He couldn't do that. He needed to keep in touch with his job. With his co-workers. At least that point, he had taken from Bluestreak and the Kaonites: the more he got isolated from everyone else, the easier it would be for Jazz to make him disappear.

<_no. i have to go_> Barricade blurted out. Realizing that this wasn't exactly a smooth way to answer Bumblebee's suggestion. <_it's not like i don't want to just stay in bed for three days, with everything hurting and all. but a co-worker called me on my way here and we chatted during the drive. and drive-by is the kind of mech who gets suspicious if things don't ad up rather fast_>


	353. Chapter 353

His co-worker nodded slowly. Looking Barricade over once more, skeptical and clearly contemplating.

<_ i understand, in that case it seems like not going would just raise more questions as necessary. that's very unfortunate, see our trusted medics are all working currently. i just checked in with the other's, they told me that apparently prowl called in some favors and got his brother and Sentinel transported away, meeting up with our medic on the way, so first aid can't help you out. the only thing i could try to arrange for you is a appointment at our associated detailing shop. you've been there once before, you should remember knock out? you'd at least look better then. it's gonna be pricey, though_>

<_ah, all right, thank you. and your idea sounds good. i have to check my savings but I should at least manage to pay some superficial clean up, i guess_>

Again, he felt Bumblebee roam through his medical pop ups before the other pulled out his cable killing the connection without a warning.

//I'll be back. You can use the the time to rest and do a quick clean up, I'll set everything up and grab you some energon to top up your levels//

Bumblebee messaged him after he collect the items scattered around Barricade on the bed on a tablet. After he had gathered everything his co-worker nodded towards the mustang and left him alone again.

Barricade's processor worked overtime on everything trying to draw all he had found out together to make sense of this mess of an night. Only partly realizing that he had significantly cleared up already. Wondering shortly if it was because whatever Bumblebee had given him stopped working or if it was because he lost enough energon already to thin it out enough...

Working his processor around whatever the reason was, was cut short by a new message appearing in his HUD. Not even checking it beforehand he opened it to see if Bumblebee was telling him when he had to be at the detailing shop later today. 

//Hi there, it's good to hear from you. Unfortunately I got day shift, so we might just say hello and bye to each other.//

He stopped mid read, suddenly realizing that this was certainly not from the black and yellow mech... He shortly checked the status of his own message, noticing that now both boxes beside it were ticked off - which meant that his message had been send and received, and the time stamp was just a few minutes old... Curious he continued to read. 

//But we got a request up last shift about prolonging our shift up in to the early hours of the night. I'll check tomorrow if that request still stands or if someon else already jumped onto the opportunity to earn done extra credits ¢¢¢. I'll shoot you a message as soon as I know.   
'Night Cade, Drive-By

::This message was send and checked for all currently knows viruses by a user of' Kremzek Anti-Vir'//


	354. Chapter 354

Bumblebee was back soon after he left, in his servos a can of frizzy energon, topped with a small gel pod. 

//Got you some refreshments, some kremzeek up and nanite infused gel and a appointment//

He messaged and sat down besides Barricade offering him both. Only after the mustang took the items his co-worker established their connection yet again. And again Barricade accepted it. Trying not to let his inner conflict bleed through his field. On one servo he really should meet up with Drive-By but with his newest _decoration_...

<_The nanite gel has a component in it that dulls your pain perception. It's up to you if you want to take it or not, but it's going to be benifical for the healing process as well and will make the remaining night easier to get through_>

Barricade inspected the two chambered pod couriosly. He'd seen things like that in shops but never went for it, he always had been a creature of habit and only bought things he already knew and liked. What took him aback though, was Bumblebee's mention about the remains of the night. That didn't sound good. 

<_alright. i take that means that prowl didn't leave with his brother and sentinel?_>

So his torture would continue... That's why he had tried so hard not to be relieved or hopeful when he had gotten the news of Prowls possible departure. But then, what did indeed happen to Bluestreak and his mate that things had escalated like this? He wanted to know so very badly but didn't want to seem do nosey. Especially after Bumblebee had ignored most of his questions that went into that direction.

<_calm your processor, prowl went with the transport that held his brother. but there is still plenty of night left and the boss wouldn't waste it just like this. the two of us will return to the sitting room to work with the other's. you are logged into the system with your spike unavailable, just to be sure, in case someone wants a show or something_>

So Bumblebee clearly knew what had happend to him. Why didn't it surprise the mustang at all?

<_i'll give you a short clean up first, then we have to move. i know you hurt but you just have to pull through. charm someone to get you enough drinks to be out of it or something. on the bright side: your appointment at knock out's is right after this shift so he'll take care to get you in a better shape_>

Nothing Bumblebee said really made Barricade feel less used or hurt. This all was just a horrible mess and all he wanted right now was to fall asleep and never wake up again, he thought as Bumblebee started to clean him up with a damp towel he had brought along. 

_That wouldn't be to hard considering the amount of illigal substances this place held..._


	355. Chapter 355

Barricade’s night continued to be less than pleasant. After he had decided to take the pod and wash it down with the Kremzzek Up Bumblebee had brought him – after he had checked that the can hadn’t been tampered with – he’d been picked up by Drift who escorted him to the sitting room , where Jetstorm was already occupied talking to a very touchy patron. 

The mustang felt rather stiff as he walked inside the room, mood as fake friendly and welcoming as ever. No one here seemed to care about what had just happened, neither to him nor to Bluestreak and Sentinel, or at least everyone knew better than let anything pass through to one of their customers. Not that Barricade thought that any of their patrons would truly care.

He sat down on one of the more comfortable looking chairs, trying to keep his face neutral even though it hurt enough to make sitting uncomfortable, not that walking had been a fun experience… if Knock Out didn’t do so he might have to contact Ironhide before his shift at the precinct started, asking him to give him the contact data of that medic he offered, because he was rather sure that his little struggle with Prowl had done some damage to his hip joint. 

And continuing for the rest of the night as if nothing had happened wasn’t doing his beaten frame any good neither. Whatever position the three mechs he serviced fancied didn’t hurt any less than the other and even though he didn’t use his spike, the poundings he got still caused a seemingly never-ending ache to throb through his lower half. He didn’t wish to know how nasty it would have been without the painkillers he’d taken from Bumblebee. So he at least could be thankful for that, he guessed.

After the third mech had left and Barricade had gotten ready again, he leaned heavy against the wall in the hallway. He knew he had to get back to the sitting room to fetch his hopefully last customer at this time of the night, or rather morning. But he was just done and tired and couldn’t get his legs to cooperate any further, he vented deeply as he already saw Drift approaching, probably on his way to tell him annoyed that he had to move his frame down the hallway and fast.

“You can turn right around and get back to your room” The junky just commented, then stopped for a moment. “Either you did something terribly stupid while being alone with him or Prowl’s just pissed because of the night’s events… but he messaged us that he wants you to get your last hour on with two of his goons, so that you ‘don’t forget him till next time’” the white raceframe added before he continued his way to the supply room.


	356. Chapter 356

Sitting in the, besides him, empty room and waiting was already bad enough. Knowing that every second now two of Prowl's mechs would come in to hurt, humiliate and have their way with him, already pushed him deep into his panicky state.

He just sat there, still cowering besides the bed where his legs had finally given, not even finding the strength to pull himself on the much softer surface of the bed. Not that it mattered, the little comfort would only last so long.

On top of all that his processor seemed to work against him as well. Providing him with all the possible ways _two_ mechs could take him at once while causing him the biggest agony. He didn't realize that he was crying until the sudden wetness reached a small cut on his left cheek, burning lightly.

Barricade tried to dry his tears with a shaking servo, tried to stop shaking as well. Of course he couldn't even control his very own frame. He shook enough to make the six shots of gold dust he'd gotten earlier rattle against each other in his subspace. As realization hit him. 

There was one thing he _could_ do... One thing he could control. And six doses of any drug would certainly be enough to get it done.

He wanted to be free again so very badly...

Not being alive any longer wasn't freedom either now, was it? It was a way out that didn't have a possibility to return, and what if there was nothing after death? But was nothing really worse than this? It wasn't like he'd leave anyone or anything behind. He was truly alone right now. 

All those mechs he had started to get to know, though... Not even Drive-By had been as much of an idiot as he had thought. _And his co-worker might even feel something when he heard about his demise... Maybe Ironhide, too? Just a little?_

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as the door started to open.

_Time up, opportunity wasted_


	357. Chapter 357

Barricade clung to the bed close to him, not daring to look up to see what kind of monsters Prowl had unleashed upon him. He just hoped those goons were more like Trailbreaker and less like Prowl. A crude beating might send him right into reboot or offline him long enough so that he won't be awake for anything else... 

His frame tensed as he heard the mechs' heavy steps. They didn't even say a word as they slowly approached, like mechanicals, just about to jump their prey. 

A touch to his shoulder nearly made him jump, but he kept mostly still, only a startled cry escape his vocalizer. A small part of him wanted to beg or try to bargain with them. But then, what could _he_ offer what Prowl couldn't? 

"Hey there Barricade" 

A well-known voice called out from right besides him, calm but with a seriousness he didn't know from the other. Barricade slowly turned, for a split second he was afraid that he misheard and the mech kneeling besides him wasn't the red Kaonite but really one of Prowl's goons who would punch him the moment he looked at him. 

"Sideswipe... Sunstreaker... Primus, I though - Drift said..."

"Your co-worker probably told you that Prowl wanted you beaten up and raped by his mech's, right? Well the only ones available here were luckily the two of us since we accompanied Bluestreak..." 

Suddenly there was worry and sadness mixed into the ex-pit fighter's field and with his own worries rapidly dissolving, he remembered what he had caught in between. 

"I heard that something had happened to him and Sentinel... And witnessed that it caused Prowl to be _very_ angry afterwards..."

While he talked Sideswipe looked him over briefly before the red mech pulled him up and onto the bed with unbelievable ease. Sunstreaker just stood back, grim as always, just shaking his head, huffing his vents. 

"Blue... He had enough. Wanted to try something. He guessed that Sentinel would go for his spark again so he got us to grab some illegal mods... Things usually used for assassinations. It's complicated stuff really and it took us quite some time to figure it out. But even then we told him how stupid and risky his entire plan was. He found a way to connect it with his failsafe, ran a few simulations to proof to us it was perfectly safe..."

"Like you already know, things went wrong" Sunstreaker continued, looking like he wanted to punch something. Then he turned to Barricade, causing the mustang to deflate a little. Maybe _he_ looked rather punchable right now?

"But he's strong. He _will_ make it. And as soon as Prowl has calmed down he will start to investigate. We were the first to arrive 'on the scene' and were able to remove everything that might point to Bluestreak as the culprit... But we can't say if Prowl might do a check on us as well and when so we need you to finally be of use"

Sideswipe shot his twin a glare and looked back to Barricade. "What Sunny tries to say is, that we need your help for once"


	358. Chapter 358

Sideswipe explained to Barricade that they needed him to get the parts they had removed from Bluestreak out and keep it hidden until they decided that it was safe to get rid of the stuff. The only problem was that, as part of the deal between Prowl and Jazz, they had to make sure to deliver Barricade to Knock Out's shop after they were done, where a superficial clean up was scheduled.

"That's why carrying it in your outer subspace pockets isn't going to happen, in case the good K.O. is poking around... So we need to access your deeper pockets. And in case you wonder why we won't show you what it is or why you can't put it in there by yourself, it's just another safety measure"

Because, even though they needed Barricade to help them, they probably still didn't fully trust him. Or his ability to keep all their secrets to himself under pressure... Or pain. 

And that was another thing that didn't work out, since Barricade had never gotten himself an upgrade involving deeper safety pockets. He had never carried much valuables around, and as a cop never needed them to hide contraband or other illegal items. That's why he always carried his gold dust around in his side pocket. He did contemplate to get those pockets lately tough, he just didn't have the credits to get such an upgrade. 

That was also what he confessed to the twins after biting in his bottom lip nervously, afraid they might get angry and would take it out on him. 

"But since I booked a cosmetical only procedure there is no reason, to go deeper. Especially because I don't have the credits for it and Knock Out probably knows that too, along with the fact that even that won't be easy for me to afford..."

"Yeah, but he might have to open up a pocket or two to be able to pop out some of the nastier dents Prowl had given you, smarty parts" Sunstreaker provided annoyed. 

"Sunny _is_ right about that. We just can't risk it. There are other options though, three to be precise, so you at least can choose where the things go..."


	359. Chapter 359

Barricade was taken aback by the options Sideswipe gave him. Oh he knew all three all to well, from having to deal with junkies every now and then at his real job, after all not all criminals had the credits for mods, especially drug addicted mecha were rather creative when it came to where they hid their poison of 'choice'.

But he never thought he had to do it himself ever, though.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics at his hesitation. "Primus, it's not like we are going to shove something of the size of a highgrade bottle up your arse. It's just a small bag with parts in it. The size of a spike _at most_ and it's not even hard or anything. So it should go easily into your valve or your port. And if you have some expirience with deepthroating it should go down your neck tubing without a problem, too"

"I won't recommend the latter though. Getting it out is _nasty_. Belive me, been there, hated it" Sideswipe provided with a face, underlining how much he had disliked _that_ particular experience.

For the mustang it meant that he either took it up his valve or his ass. Both things he really didn't want to do. But again, he only had the choice about where and not if...

The patrons who booked him this night after Prowl had left, had used him both ways. Do he was already stretched either way. Only, that he still disliked anything that involved his port. Up until now everything regarding it had hurt or been humiliating.

But what if Knock Out would check his valve? Last time he'd been there he'd gotten the fake seal, even though it hadn't been officially scheduled - sure Jazz probably had wanted it but he hadn't known back then. What if such a surprise was happening again? Having the parts that connected to the incident in him would be the worst that could possibly happen.

Defeated Barricade sighed, head hanging low he hesitated another moment before he finally spoke. 

"Port"


	360. Chapter 360

It was embarrassing, so Barricade buried his face deep into the soft blanket in front of him, as he opend up for the hopefully last time tonight. 

He had scooted off the bed and now kneeled in front of it again, upper body leaning onto it. Behind him was Sunstreaker. While he had hoped Sideswipe would be the one to do it, the red Kaonite had insisted that his twin was way better with his servos and that it would make it better for the mustang if he did it. 

The golden mech pushed his thighs further apart then pressed the tip of a digit against Barricade's clenched port. But instead of forcing it in, the ex-fighter started to circle the rim with already warmed up lube and it was indeed helping Barricade to relax a little. 

_The way Sunstreaker touched him actually felt rather nice, if Barricade was completely honest... _

So the next time the other pushed lightly in, it wasn't as hard to let go. Sunstreaker slowly worked his way in, before he pushed a second digit inside, never stretching him to the way it felt bad. Barricade only whimpered as the digits pressed along a more tender section, then remained there when the golden twin stretched him. 

Barricade tensed up around the intruding digits, just... To have Sunstreaker stroke his thigh. "You have a small tear and I need to test if it will hold when stretched. But it seems alright. We'll fill you up with some nanite gel after the bag is in, it should help with the healing and there would be no scaring, which you already have enough. It might cause you some problems with your mesh stability at a point if you don't get them taken care of"

Sunstreaker explained while he continued to stretch him out, as Sideswipe chimed in, from where he had gotten comfortable on the bed. 

"After we are done with that we gonna have to rough you up a little. You know to make it look like you had the hell of a night... Or well, rather more of a hell as you already did. We are pros in doing damage, though. Means we know how to make something look like it hurts like fuck without doing so. It won't work completely without pain but it should bareble. Besides when we will tear you an arm out"

Barricade's head snapped up at the last sentence, shock clearly written all over his face, as Sunstreaker pulled out and he was filled with something cool and gooey. 

"Told you it would work, you owe me ten, Sunshine" 

Sideswipe grinned and winked at Barricade after he had looked passt the mustang towards his twin.

"Or did you notice that Sunny put the bag in, at all?"


	361. Chapter 361

Sideswipe had stayed true to his word, Barricade did look like he had been thrown out of an driving truck _then_ got hit by another. But it hadn't hurt nearly as bad as he had feared. And no limbs had been torn out or otherwise removed. 

They also used the time they had together to talk about what had happened in the meantime and all. Apparently Bluestreak had to go back to Praxus to get everything finalized for the bonding ceremony between him and Sentinel. That was why Sideswipe _and_ Sunstreaker were needed at his place. Whenever one was with Bluestreak the other had been researching, buying everything they needed from the blackmarkets, figured things out.

Bluestreak had not told the twins that he would try to kill his fiance tonight, though. So they had been as surprised as anyone else. Which might have been the reason why the Praxian did it that way.

After a beliveble time was UP, Sunstreaker had asked Drift to call them a transport. As said transport arrived the twins half dragged, half carried Barricade out of the room and down the hallway. For show purpose only, since he could walk good enough, even though his gait was funny due to the bag he could feel inside him.

Of course Trailbreaker had tried to persuade them to grant him a round with Barricade, too. But Sunstreaker flat out refused, cutting his brother's explanation right off, simply telling the bouncer that they had their orders. After that they continued to drag him along and finally throw him into the self-driving vehicle.

"I don't like that mech"

Sunstreaker commented, as he leaned against the comfortable seat, opposite from Barricade.

"_That_ We have in common. But really none of the other prostitutes like him, neither. So it's probably his all over friendly attitude..."

"Then you better put him on your list" Sideswipe provided, looking out of the tinted window, unfocused. Not really paying attention to the fast shifting scenery outsides.

"A list?" Barricade asked, daring to lean back as well and offline his optics. He was so damn tired.

"Yeah. Your 'mech's I gonna slag once I'm free' list. Helps you to keep track of the assholes you need to get back at and _thank_ them for their niceties..."


	362. Chapter 362

The remainder of the drive was wrapped in silence. Barricade could tell that the twins were still very concerned about Bluestreak. He couldn't imagine how it must be to not know how a beloved mech is fairing. To not even know if said mech is alive or if his spark already passed into the well. And they still had helped him out somehow giving him the nanite gel. And they also kept trying so hard to hope and get everything secured, in case Bluestreak would survive this and needed the evidence gone. 

They arrived at Knock Out's just as Barricade had slipped into a shallow recharge. So he needed a moment to realize where he was, with whom, as he was awoken. 

Again he was mostly dragged around and into the still dark shop. Even Knock Out looked like he could imagine more pleasant things than getting up so very early to get Jazz' staff in a decent condition again. He didn't want to imagine what this extra service would cost him. Probably too much. But going to work like this wasn't happening and he needed to stay in contact with his 'real' live. Or it would be Wa easier for Jazz to just let him be gone. 

He could only hope his accounts balance would allow him to pay in person, after all owning Jazz was never a good thing... Or rather the paying back part wasn't. 

The medic started to work on him right away, not bothering to talk to him. All words that had been exchanged were with the twins. Which showed all to clearly that he was the last mech who's opinion counted. If it did at all. 

From what he had caught he was getting some sanding, some dent popping and a simply touch up. He'd still look a bit rough but nothing like he did tonight. Hopefully he could explain _that_... If anyone would care to ask. At least the medic didn't care to check his valve or port. Clearly not in the mood for working extra. 

After everything was done Sideswipe pulled him along yet again, leaving Sunstreaker behind. He sat down in the transport, don't really feeling any better, making clear thst this really had only been Dom cosmetical visit, he'd need a real medic later... 

"Sunny handles the payment, don't panick that anyone would be able to tell, we agreed that he uses one of Bluestreak's spare accounts, no connection to him. If Knock Out asks, he'll tell him he snatched your card on the way. Then we get you back home and get the parts out. That's all we can do for the night"

The enforcer nodded, trying not to think of the removal procedure ahead of him. "Thank you... I honestly hope Bluestreak is well"


	363. Chapter 363

Barricade only realized that neither Sunstreaker nor Sideswipe had asked for his address, as they pulled up in front of his housing complex. It didn't surprise him, though, after all those two seemed as good in research as Ironhide.

On their way up to his flat, which was slow, due to him still hurting, the only thing they asked was, what kind of waste processing system the building had - it was a closed up direct incineration system that used whatever was thrown in to it, to produce heat for warm water and in the colder months like this one was starting to be, heating - just like most houses in this part of town.

He didn't need to ask why they wanted to know, he could clearly feel what was going to be smeltered soon and Primus was he thankful that if would be out of him soon enough.

Inside his flat, Barricade led the two to his bedroom, a little shy about the not too big space, which was enough for him, living alone and as someone who rarely brought someone with him. Well never. It seemed rather crowded now with him and the big Kaonites in his bedroom, but at least he had cleaned up before, so that was something.

Sunstreaker looked at his bed for a moment then pointed onto it. "Kneel on top of your bed, hands on the wall besides it and open up"

Without wasting any time Barricade did as he was told, feeling strange to expose himself here, within these very walls. Up until now this little place had somehow been his haven. Somewhere where he could just shut out all that mess that was his live...

The bed behind him gave and Barricade could tell, that Sunstreaker had climbed onto the it as well, his digits already feeling him up, as Sideswipe chimed in.

"Wait, here"

Barricade turned slightly, only to see that the red Kaonite had retrieved one of his towels from the bathroom and thrown it towards his brother, who caught it swiftly, placing it between the mustang's spread out knees.

"Whatever nanite gel that hasn't been resorbed by you frame will run out as soon as Sunny opens you, and nothing is nastier than sleeping on a wet patch now, is it?"

Sideswipe continued, while his brother did as well. This time Sunstreaker didn't need any lube. The nanite gel he had been filled up with had slicked up his entire array and the first digit was in within a few vents. 

Barricade leand his forehead against the cool wall in front of him, listening to the sounds the pipes within it made, trying not to flinch as warm liquid started to slowly run down his thighs.

Retrieving the bag wasn't as easy as pushing it in, he realized soon after, as it seemed to slip from Sideswipes grib again and again. Enough so, that the enforcer could feel how the others field started to indicate just how frustrating it was.

"Alright, this is how we are going to do it. I'll keep you open and you press it out. It will probably feel very strange but the only other option is that I fit my entire servo in to get a better grip of it..."


	364. Chapter 364

It was a pretty strange feeling to be held opend by Sunstreaker's strong digits, while he tried to figure out which part of his abdomen he had to contract in which way to get the parts moving. But he rather did that than have an _entire servo_ showed up his ass.

Finally the Praxian was able to push the bag far enough down so that Sunstreaker got a good grip on it. Shortly after the yellow Kaonite adjusted his grip a little and the bag was pulled out with one strong tug. It stung as the unevenly shaped bag stretched his rim more than Sunstreakers digits had and he was rather sure that he'd feel that after waking up too. But then it was out and his port slowly closed up again. 

Barricade released a vent he didn't even noticed to have held. Finally this was over, still he didn't dare to just turn, he wasn't supposed to see what had been hidden inside him after all so he remained like that, legs spread and head against the wall. Waiting. 

Even without looking he could tell that Sunstreaker climbed off the bed, then left the room, at least it sounded like he did, so it wasn't surprising that it was Sideswipe who spoke to him. 

"Cade, you okay up there? You know, you can clean up and close your panel by the way, Sunny went out to get rid of the bag. So we are done... This went rather smoothly, for once"

Barricade pushed off the wall and looked down his frame, grabbing the already dirty towel to clean up with it, then closed his panel, already deciding that he would have to properly wash up after the twins had left. He just sat down more comfortably as Sideswipe spoke up again. 

"Sunny just commed me, I'll meet up with him outside, then we drive off, get a flight back to Praxus. You get some rest, alright?" 

"Yes, sounds like a plan…"

Barricade hesitated a moment unsure about what he was about to ask but decided that the worst was that Sideswipe would say no to his request, so there was no risk in asking. 

"Sideswipe? If you can... Could you give me a heads up about Bluestreak when you know more?" 

Sideswipe looked taken aback for a second but, after a moment nodded. "Will do. Primus be dammed if he takes him back already..." The red Kaonite answered and left shortly after. 

Barricade crashed into his bed taking a few deep vents. Now he just had to make it to the shower, take a long nap and hit Ironhide's place. A right, he should probably give the mech a warning... So he collected whatever mental strength he had and composed a short message.


	365. Chapter 365

Barricade awoke with a start. His vision was still pixelated and blurry but he was still certain that he didn't dream that someone had called his designation and shaken him. There was one, no two, there were two mechs. Here, in his bedroom, in his flat.

_Jazz had send someone to steal him away and ship him off to Prowl, where he would spend the rest of his life at the other's nonexistent mercy, until he'd been offlined in a gruesome way!_

"No, please!"

Was all he managed to beg bevor his voice failed him, fear crippling his ability to speak, to think. All he could do was to flail uselessly, fight back with no real chance to win. Which _hurt_, due to him still being in urgent need of repair, but he didn't care. It didn't matter.

"Barricade, for Primus sake, _calm down!_"

A deep voice urged him, at the same time two big, strong servos grabbed his shoulders, pressed him flat on his bed and into the mattress. For a second his panic peaked up, then his optics focused on the dark figure holding him down, the cold blue optics, the voice.

"Ironhide?"

He mumbled caught between shock and surprise then realization hit him and his tense frame went slack again. Seemingly noticing that Barricade calmed down and wouldn't continue to fight back, Ironhide let go of him and the mustang slowly, cautiously sat up, a pained expression on his face.

Just then Ironhide was pushed aside by the second mech. Barricade didn't know this one but could easily tell, from his paintjob and markings, that he was a medic. Still it didn't explain why those two were here, in his bedroom, at his bed. Waking him like that. Startling the living sparklight out of him. 

"Hopefully that little stunt didn't make it even worse, now stay still, so that I can continue with my scan..." the medic grumbled, causing Ironhide to release a deep rumbling chuckle.

"Ah, oh, alright. Sorry..." Barricade muttered, and remained like he was, not daring to anger the medic further.

"Don't take his attitude to spark, that's actually Ratchet's happy face…" Ironhide commented, drawing Barricade's attention from the scan tingling through his frame. 

"O-kay? May I ask... How did you get in here anyway and why?" he finally asked. Ironhide just gave him a look. 

"Honestly? After your message and with not being able to reach you I though you might be laying in a puddle of your own energon dying or already be dead. So I called Ratchet. After we rang your door like ten minutes _I_ opend it and we entered... You know the rest"

Barricade focused inwardly, checking the message he had send to the P.I. before he had nodded off, not even making it to the shower... 

//Hiinronhid, I needto come over later. Need a medic. Prowl was there, hurt abd bleeding can't //

Apparently he had not nodded off after composing the message but while doing do... And then accidentally send the half finished and barely sense making thing off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not responding to anything yesterday, work was pretty hectic and afterwards I just crashed to bed 😵


	366. Chapter 366

Barricade bit his bottom lip, feeling a little bit awkward after re-reading his own nonsense, while he at the same time started to fear, that Ironhide would be angry at him for wasting his time like this, since he wasn't anywhere near dying.

"Sorry, that I wasn't more clear. It's just - after the night I had I was sure that I really needed a medic today and I remembered your offer and, uh, I must have slipped into recharge while composing it but still accidentally send it and..."

He trailed off, looking down again, as he nearly jumped, starteld as the medic - Ratchet? - touched his midsection without a warning pressing in lightly. Causing Barricade to bite back a while, and fail. 

"I thought so..." the grumpy mech mumbled more to himself than anyone else, then he looked at Barricade's face, still wearing a rather unhappy expression. It kind of reminded Barricade of Sunstreaker. 

"You have been 'repaired' recently, sloppily, without any of your inner damage taken care of... And your exterior doesn't look that amazing, neither. And there is enough inside you that _does_ need more urgent care than your looks for sure. Like you messaged Ironhide, you _are_ bleeding, internally, a few nicked lines I'd say... It's more of a trickle by now but it's still steady and having gelled up energon inside you isn't good for your internal workings at all... And there is a lot of older damage that your autorepair should have been able to handle but still didn't, so I take you live rather unhealthy, need a nanite boost or take drugs on a regular base" 

Ratchet stated, looking like he didn't approve of any of the possibilities at all. Like he already considered Barricade as nothing but a worthless drugster, that rather went for his next dose than actually have some much needed energon…

"I got touched up after last night by one of Jazz associates, so that I at least look presentable... To be able to work at the department tonight, without too many questions asked. It's not like I could have afforded anything beyond this and Jazz private medic had something else to do... I... I don't know what they gave me tonight. Something to stay calm, painkillers... And I'm hooked on golddust" the mustang stated honestly. Not able to look at the medic, feeling ashamed for what he gotten himself into. It really sounded like he was a junkie, for sure. 

Not noticing how Ratchet's frown deepened Barricade flinched as the medic turned to Ironhide, pointing a digit at the big, mech.

"When you called me, and I told you that I won't come along, if it's anything like a gunshot wound, you said 'no, nothing like that'. You promised it would be different this time-" the medic gestured at Barricade's entire frame- "this is worse! For starters he's a cop! And the way my scan came out he's trouble, probably crooked, involved in some illegal shenanigans and I could probably lose my license being involved in this! But I can't just walk away, neither, since he's in such a bad state that I am certain that he'll won't just get to another medic as it is. So please, may Primus let you come back as a monoformer after your death!"

While the mustang still didn't dare to move, Ironhide just barked a laugh and winked in the medics direction. 

"Its good to hear that you'll treat him, doc. And you can rest assured that he's not crooked" The P.I. paused, sobering up some. "It's worse. But how about you start to do your magic and I tell you what's necessary?"

"Oh, no, that's not the way this goes! You brought me to him, that makes him my patient and as such there is something called patient-doctor confidentiality, so _you_ are going to get to the next pharmacy, get me a few packs of med grade, nanite boosters and two base kits, while _he_ tells me what's going on"


	367. Chapter 367

Ratchet had him to lay down on his bed as he plugged into the mustang’s system, telling him that he needed to take a real, system deep look to make sure he was noting everything down correctly, not missing anything important, so that he could start to fix him up in the best possible order.

Barricade was still tired, hurting and rather intimidated by the medic, so he allowed him all access he asked for, not daring to deny him anything. Especially now that he was alone with the moody mech.   
First he started to follow Ratchet as he browsed through different parts of his very systems, but soon stopped trying. He wasn’t half as the trained medic in browsing his files, jumping from one to another in a speed that must have been at least partly due to a pre-written sub-routine. 

Then Ratchet slowly removed his presence, until he was gone and plugged out physically, just to replace his own connector in Barricade’s jack with something else. A short glance told Barricade clearly what it was: A simple single use mixed-screening, drug test. He understood why it was necessary, really, but it was still humiliating. 

“So what exactly happened this night?” Ratchet asked with a datapad in his servos, already typing something into the device, while the test still scanned him. 

Barricade offlined his optics and went through everything that might be important for Ratchet, often having to explain things the mustang already took for granted, like what he meant with ‘ he had three customers tonight, that’s why there was some damage at his valve and his port’. ‘Yes Prowl was really an existing mech, not a metaphor, and a horrible bastard and he was set to be somehow sold off to him or such’ 

At one point Ironhide had re-setted his voice-box noisily, as he leaned against the bedrooms doorframe, with a flimsy plastic bag in his servo, probably not wanting that Ratchet accused him of listening in. 

Ratchet pulled the test from Barricade and plugged it into his datapad, looking at the bigger mech nodding in his direction, signalling him to enter the room and move over. The moment Ironhide was close enough the medic snatched the bag from him and checked its content, seeming content enough with Ironhide’s selection. Then he seemed surprised as he pulled out some energon containers he didn’t seem to recognise. The medic looked into to the bag for another time, nodding as he pulled out another, different energon container. 

“I just told you to buy med-grade, not those” 

The medic pointed out already starting to add all nanite boosters in one container of medical energon. Before he gave it to Barricade though, he checked the datapad yet again, probably checking the results of the drug test. Then Barricade was handed the energon, and even though he knew nanite boosters didn’t taste all too good, he also knew that those were pretty good to help a frame heal small injuries on its own. Also his half empty tank really wanted the energon, so he downed it thistly, ignoring the coppery taste. 

“I can’t say I’M surprised at this outcome, and still, I am. Barricade, you said you had a medical pump installed for your drug consumption, so that you won’t suffer from any withdrawal syndromes in case you missed to take your dose of gold dust in time…? When did you do the last, ah, refill?”


	368. Chapter 368

For a few seconds Barricade just stared at Ratchet then shrugged. “It’s… I never did? I got it through someone else and they installed it and all. They didn’t mention that it had to be changed yet and I didn’t feel bad, so I thought it would be okay still… why? Is something wrong with it?” Because honestly? The pump possibly not working right and maybe even having caused some kind of damage, would just be his luck.

“So, my scan earlier showed that you do have a few syringes with that ‘golddust’ inside one of your subspace pockets. What are you doing with those?” Ratchet ignored his question and continued asking himself.

A knot started to form in Barricades tank; a medic avoiding to answer questions never was a good sign. His fans started to work a little faster, as he pointed at a drawer. “I just store them there. Until they are needed”

The medic nodded and Ironhide walked over to where Barricade had pointed at, pulling the drawer out and checking it’s content, optics going wide. 

“Alright, first thing we do when we are through with your medical, is getting these out of here. With this amount of drugs in your flat, there is just NO way we could write it off as ‘for personal use’” The P.I. said, taking a syringe out, which looked so very frail and tiny in his big servo.

“_I_ will take those with me when I leave later on. I know a place where they can make use of them, thin them out, for mechs who are trying to get clean but can’t do it in one go”

Barricade was about to protest at that. He still might need them, especially if Sunstreaker and Sideswipe won’t be back around anytime soon. But before he could get a word out Ratchet already raised a digit in his direction.

“You, in fact, are already off them good enough. Even though you are still on ‘stimulants’ the drug itself, and its byproducts are completely out of your system and there shouldn’t be any physical withdrawing symptoms. Mentally you have to see how stable you are, but then, without any temptation around, it should be easier. Oh and your pump, is… something else entirely, but lets not get into detail with it, I’m going to remove it anyways since it did take significant damage when you have been assaulted earlier”

“Bu-but they said… You mean I didn’t...? I’m _clean_?”

The mustang's own servos brushed over his chest plate where he knew the device was embedded. Feeling absolutely confused. Not that Ratchet cared much for it.

“Yes, like I said, physically. Your frame, your system, they won’t crave it. All your natural processes work well again, your psyche is another thing that I cannot take into account. Now, lay down again, I’ll start with the damage in your chest, then move from there into your abdomen, then your reproductive systems and then your head. I can and will not fuzz over your looks, though. If you want to look pristine afterwards you will have to get to a shop to get it done”


	369. Chapter 369

Things went silent after that and Barricade was soon drifting off lightly, Ratchet had plugged another device into him, the mustang was only half aware of anything going on around and inside him.

He did notice that Ironhide talked to Ratchet shortly now and then but besides that he was blissfully unfocused and unconcerned. He couldn't even tell how much time went by nor if Ratchet seemingly getting a little hurried one moment or another meant something or not.

He did understand that the ping he got at one point, was a message, but any try to focus long enough on that to actually open it, went nowhere and soon he forgot about it altogether. 

He couldn't tell when he'd slipped into recharge again, but that it was Ratchet who woke him up, shaking him lightly and calling his name.

"I need you to get up, move around, test your welds. Tell me if any feels off or hurts or makes a sound it's not supposed to make. Ah, and you are going to feel funny, as if you are drunk, that's a side effect from the interference-stick I had you on"

The Praxian slowly rose, only to be caught by Ironhide as he drifted sideways without even noticing. Ratchet hadn't been wrong, Barricade _did_ feel funny and drunk so it wasn't that easy to walk around. But with Ironhide's assistance it worked out.

There was nothing besides a slight ache that slowly started to pulse from his fresh welds... Besides those he was good, though. He wasn't in pain from any other internal working or frame part for once, it was pretty nice.

"So? Anything wrong? What are your readings like?"

Barricade Was still fuzzy in the processor so it took him a moment to find his status messages. There was nothing up besides...

"Everything seems good, I, uh, mean no damage reports, no pain, no nothing. I only feel the welds a little... There is one status message, though... Telling me I don't have a spike any longer...?"

Usually something like that would have triggered more of a reaction, maybe even a panic attack, but right now he was only slightly concerned but mostly indifferent. And, did Ironhide just snort?

"Ah yes, that's right, that is for your system. Since I wasn't supposed to remove your new little piercing-" Ironhide was given a stern disproving glare- "I had to do something to make things bareble for you. Usually I don't feel compassion with idiots who complain of pains caused by self-inflicted damage that has purely cosmetic use, but since you didn't have a say in that, it wouldn't have been fair to let you suffer, so I took care of it as good as possible and disconnected the sensors. That's why you are getting the report. You also won't be able to make any use of it, not that you should until it's fully heald up anyways... "


	370. Chapter 370

Ratchet scanned him one last time before Ironhide helped him back on the bed and both mechs stepped away a little. Barricade meanwhile rememberd the message he had received earlier and tried to go for it now, but he was still far away from being clear enough to focus on the text, he _did_ manage to deceiver that it was Drive-By who had sent it, so it was probably his answer about trading shifts and working tonight. Nothing he urgently needed to pay attention to right now, at least. 

The mustang allowed himself to drop back down on his mattress his gaze wandering back to the other two mecha, talking and by chance he caught how credits were exchanged. 

Well, Ratchet was a real medic, and he sure wasn't working for free, even though he was an acquaintence of Ironhide. At least, from what Barricade had heard, he wouldn't involve the local enforcement even though he would normally have to do it in a situation like this. That was already more than helpful. 

He was still deep into his musing, as he noticed that Ironhide approached, Ratchet already gone. "Was it expensive? I'm sorry for the message. This was dump" He blurted, still not thinking all to straight yet.

Ironhide shrugged with a gentle smirk on his face "I'll live. It wasn't that bad since Ratchet took the drugs he 'confiscated' from you into account as well. And you weren't in the greatest shape, so it's all right. I honestly prefer this outcome to you actually dying on the floor"

The P.I. gave back, as he let his optics travel over the enforcers frame. "We will need to get you to a shop later though, you look like a mech who tried to tame a herd of bolt-bulls without knowing what a bolt-bull is..." he added.

Barricade nodded slowly looking himself up as Ironhide stepped away to inspect the remaining items in the flimsy plastic bag. He did look even worse than before, with welds visible seemingly everywhere and paint missing on some places. 

Ironhide pulled out two of the single serving energon containers, holding one out for Barricade. "Here, you seemed to like those when you were at my place and I couldn't find anything in any of your storage units or cupboards..." 

After looking a few seconds at it, Barricade took the energon. Ironhide had paid Ratchet, the medical items... This energon. 

"Thank you"

He mumbled, realizing just how much he owed the other, without much chance to pay it back any time soon. Well... There was one way he could show his gratitude, though. And it would probably also be a way to stay on Ironhide's good side...


	371. Chapter 371

Barricade drank up his energon, enjoying the rich taste and the way it filled up his tank. At one point, when this all was far behind him and his life would be a normal once again, he'd go for this treat as often as he felt like it. But now... He had to focus on something, or rather someone else instead.

Glancing over to the bigger mech, who just put his own, empty cube aside, Barricade mused that at least it was always rather nice with Ironhide, the mech knew what felt good and never hurt him.

So the mustang took a steadying vent before he slowly got up, legs still wobbly. Ironhide gave him a questioning look but reached out, grabbing his arm to steady Barricade and help him over. 

"You all right, Barricade?" Ironhide asked, raising an optical ridge, as the smaller mech tried to smile up to him. 

"I'm... good... Better than I have been for... quite some time... Thanks to you"

It took all his concentration to get the sentences together and he hoped that he didn't sound all too funny. He couldn't really tell. 

"I'd like to... To _thank_ you for all your help" Barricade added, slowly starting to climb onto the bigger mechs lap, until he straddled Ironhide, trying to give him a coy smile, pressing himself against the others warm frame. 

It didn't even feel all too wrong to be close to the investigator. 

A strong servo stroked down his side while blue optics met with his red ones. "You're welcome, 'Cade. And you're still as lovely and tempting as always, but I'm not sure if these are the best activities right after Ratchet had repaired you and I have the feeling you are still not in your right mind, neither"

Ironhide argumented but his emf was already tinted with arousal, giving him away. 

"I'm good enough, just a bit slow... And Ratchet would have told me for sure... if facing wasn't something I am allowed to do... Right? " Barricade insisted, tracing a seam on Ironhides chest with his digits.


	372. Chapter 372

Ironhide made a frustrated groan, grabbing Barricade firmer, arousal clearly taking over. And then the topkick finally moved, lightly pushing Barricade's front away from him before bowing down to catch the mustangs lips with his own.

It surprised Barricade that the investigator started like that, kissing was one of the few things he rarely did with his customers, and now that Ironhide deepend it, slowly starting to push his tongue against Barricade's, it made him feel rather funny, not in a bad way though. 

The kiss continued for a few more seconds before Ironhide pulled back again, his servo cupping Barricade's chin, while his thumb stroked over the mustang's cheek, optics remaining glued to Barricade's face. It wasn't like he could do to much like that, so he only returned the look he got, waiting for Ironhide to do something else he could react to or tell him what he wanted him to do.

Instead the bigger mech took a slow, deep vent. Then he pressed his forhead against Barricade's 

"Primus that fragger is really testing me with you... And believe me my pretty little mustang everything inside me just screams at me to take you by the word, push you in your bed and sink my spike in you. Can't even see how this would be classified as foul play should _someone_ want to try to get me for it..."

"I wouldn't-" Barricade started, suddenly aware that this indeed could be interpreted wrongly. But he wasn't trying to trick Ironhide so that he could blackmail him later. And he really did not want Ironhide to think that he did. 

The big mech's thumb moved from his cheek to his lips, shutting him up. Ironhide pulled back, looking down at him again. 

"Hush now, I am rather sure that that scenario wasn't your intention. But I can also tell that you're not aroused in the slightest. You press so nicely against me and tell me that you want to, but your field is all wrong. And I get the feeling that I'd regret it plenty later, if I take you by your offer now... "

Dipping down after he spoke, Ironhide pressed his lips against Barricade's neck before he moved up a little lips brushing the mustang's audio. 

"I'll set you up for another touch up, until then you're going to get some more rest. If you're still, truly up for it, you can get to my place after your shift and then we see how willing you truly are"


	373. Chapter 373

There was some fumbling around before they separated again and Ironhide left, leaving the remaining energon behind. For Barricade, Ironhide's reluctance felt strange, but he did as he had been told by the investigator and hit his bed instead, falling asleep nearly instantly, after setting messages from Ironhide on priority. 

After a few well deserved hours of recharge it was such a message that woke him. As always it took the enforcer a moment to get everything together, but he realized fast that he was safely at home, tank still comfortably filled, frame fully repaired. 

He stretched, astonished at the lack of pain,then went for the message. It was rather short, informing him about a time and a place, a nice little shop in town, a short datanet search told him, nothing too fancy but well in his budget, now that he hadn't been the one paying for his first touch up nor his medical care. _If_ Ironhide hadn't already taken care of that, too. 

Checking his chronometer and doing a quick calculation he realized he still had some time left until he had to take the drive and used it to spoil himself with a nice long shower. Thinking about everything that had happened recently. 

It was a lot really, many things weren't positive at all and he did not want to give his night with Prowl a second though. But a few things went well, too. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been helpful and even if he had disliked it a lot, he had been able to return the favor for once. 

And Ironhide again proofed to be a real good ally in all of this, too. If things went well, he soon would be lawfully secured too. It made his perspectives of livinig a normal live again, so much better, he just had to bite through it until that happened and accept that it might take a little longer. 

Barricade just had to make sure he _kept_ the P.I. interest. But then he could do that after his nightshift was over, with a freshly touched up frame and the Intel he had been able to secure before the drugs had kicked in. Maybe it would even be a rather nice morning?


	374. Chapter 374

The employee at the paint shop gave him a look as Barricade stepped inside, making him suddenly very aware of the state of his paint and frame. Then the lavender mech looked at the screen at his desk and back at Barricade, putting on a friendly smile, greeting him a bit sheepishly probably realizing that he had been a bit unprofessional for a moment.

Things went smoothly after that and he was escorted to a room where the front desk mech left him alone, telling him the mech in charge of his touch up would be there in a minute. He was and promptly asked Barricade what exactly he wanted.

The mustang wished to keep his colors and the overall color scheme he sported but used the opportunity to request a little re-structuring of where what color was, so that he would look different when in alt. The varnisher agreed that it would be easy enough. He would however have to use another kind of midnight blue since their shop didn't have the rights to use that specific mix and it would also cost him more than had been prepaid for him.

In the end it worked out pretty nicely and the extra he had to pay was not too much neither. And he was in time to arrive at work a little earlier, too. 

"So that's why you wanted to spend the night with me, hot stuff? To show off?" 

Barricade turned to face Drive-By and give him a look, as his co-worker already handed him a cube of hot energon, sitting down besides him. Again his co-worker gave him a once over and nodded in approval, tracing a newly painted line on the Praxian's doowing with a digit. 

"I didn't thought of you as the type to change his paintjob every week. I mean it looks good on you, not that you didn't look already pretty hot before..."

Barricade had already awaited that it might seem strange that he got yet another repaint do he had a story prepared. 

"I… I needed a change. The last paintjob was something my ex talked me into, you know..."


	375. Chapter 375

It turned out that Drive-By had already matched them up and grabbed them a patrol patch for the night. Surprisingly it wasn't where he had been stopped by his co-worker and barely escaped, thanks to the twins, but a much more uneventful part of the city. Maybe Drive-By was just tired? 

But it wasn't like they were to spend the entire night like that. Since they both didn't do a regular shift this time, they simply filled in. They would only spend the last few hours of the night outsides, until then they had to stay in at the headquarters to occupy the primary monitor room, where the traffic control system, the recordings from the banks and the brig cctv was located. So for the first few hours of the night it were only Drive-By and him together in a small room, with not too much to do.

"So you were finally able to get fully away, from that nasty fragger? All ties cut?" Drive-By poked, giving the monitors in front of him a bored look.

"I really would like that things could work out that smoothly... But for now, I'll have to wait and see" Barricade gave, trying to carefully navigate through the subject, not giving away too much nor making it too unbelievable. "What's with you?" The Praxian then asked, placing Drive-By on the focus instead. 

The other shrugged. "There is too much fun out there to settle on just one mech. And I can go for whatever or whoever I fancy. Like, the time _we_ spend together after that other shift? Such a spontaneous get together wouldn't work out with a partner waiting at home" The darker mech glanced him over again, pausing for a moment. "We could do it again tonight, and no one would get hurt, no sparks broken"

of course Drive-By by would want a repeat performance of their last time. And of course it would be in such a setting. 

"We could get caught" Barricade countered only to be met with a challenging smirk. "Ads some thrill to it, doesn't it?" Drive-By just gave back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little thank you for every comment and kudo you guys leave on this and everything else. It always brightens my day a little to see those notifications!


	376. Chapter 376

Barricade looked around the room, contemplating. He'd just gotten his paint job fixed,doing anything _right here_, like Drive-By implied, would probably leave some scuffs. And since his spike was out of the equation this time, he would probably be the one to bend over whatever furnishing and take the other's spike. 

So afterwards he'd have to find an excuse to use the washracks here at the department later, since it was one thing to spend a shift with someone elses transfluid insides him, feeling uncomfortable; he'd gotten used to that. But another thing, going like that to Ironhide, knowing that the investigator would notice it, too. 

And it kind of felt appalling to get to the P.I. and have him know he'd faced with someone else before as well... It didn't even make much sense to himself, but it seemed wrong nonetheless.

"We would have to be careful with the furniture, also can't make a mess here. And we might need a shower later, too..." Barricade objected, maybe Drive-By would think it wasn't worth the hassle and prospone it all?

"That's right. But then, we don't have to do anything that leaves a trace or makes a mess. I mean, last time we spent together, you were rather talented with that mouth of yours... I'd even return the favor..." Drive-By offered, giving him a predatory grin.

Barricade couldn't even remember the last time someone had sucked his spike instead it being the other way around. Not that it could happen anytime soon again anyways, with the still fresh piercing and having it disconnected from his system. But at least his co-worker only wanted oral, that did make things easier for him.

"Sounds all right with me" Barricade answered with a, by now, well practiced smile. "I don't know if _I_ am in the mood to receive some, but I could for sure go down on you…"

For a moment Drive-By seemed somehow surprised with his answer but slowly nodded after a moment. "Okay, alright, if it's that what you want" he said, turning fully towards Barricade in his deskchair. "_If_ you want, that is. You don't seem too eager, though, never met a mech who isn't into _getting_ his spike sucked. Still not over you ex-asshole? Or did he give you trouble the past few days?"

The mustang got another scrutinizing look from his co-worker, which made him look away, feeling caught, his smile slip. It wasn't like Jazz really _was_ his ex. And he hadn't been the one beating him him last night or hurt him horribly the times before... But it still felt like Drive-By got awfully close to the truth.

"I-I... Yes? But I did change my paint job, too and I think that, ah, I could need something to uh, get my head free with? I'm just personally not _too much_ of a spike mech...?"

Drive-By stared at him blankly for a second before he burst out a short laugh. "Well, if giving head helps you to 'get your head free' I'm all to willing to help my mech"


	377. Chapter 377

Things went fast from there on, Barricade moved towards his co-worker and kneeled in front of him, glancing one last time to the door before he put his servos on Drive-By's thighs. The others cover slipped aside revealing a mostly soft spike.

Barricade got to work immediately, wanting to finish this before they got caught in the end. Dealing with a disciplinary strike wasn't really something he'd wish to do at the moment. He already had enough on his mind as it was.

He licked and sucked the spike until it was ready and hard. He then added a servo to work the base of the shaft while he bobbed his head. He really hoped that Drive-By was the type of mech who came rather quickly when he got oral and not the type who took ages to finish. He absolutely disliked how sore his jaw hinges got whenever that happened and how achy his lips where after those times.

Luck was in his side though, before long Drive-By's vents went fast and his hips started to twitch every now and then a sure indicator that he was teetering on the edge of overload. Soon after a breathless "I gonna comme" was his only warning before his intake was filled with warm, tangy transfluid.

The Praxian swallowed fast, still not liking the taste at all, before he pulled away, sitting back to catch his vents again. The mustang cleand his mouth and chin from any oral fluid that had ran out while he had sucked Drive-By's spike, as a clean one-use rag was held in front of his face.

A bit surprised he took it and cleaned himself up more properly. When he glanced up again, Drive-By's spike was already stored away and his co-worker offered him a servo, pulling the mustang up again, as the door flew open. Their shift leader looked at them then at the datapad in his servo, only stepping over the threshold, not bothering to come fully into the room. 

"Drive-By, Barricade right? I know you two are just filling in, thanks for that, but one of my other teams just reported in from a patrol and one of them, _somehow_ managed to get himself a flat tire. I'd like you two to switch with them and take their patch, while they stay here and wait for a replacement tire. I mean at least you'd be off the monitors... " The mech shrugged, looking at them.

Barricade's spark was somewhere in his tank, still quite shocked just how barley they got away with their little intermezzo. It was Drive-By who agreed for them and even his field gave away just how on the edge he was as well. If it would have taken them a few seconds longer...


	378. Chapter 378

They geared up rather silently, the recent scare still too fresh to talk or joke about. Barricade used the meantime to check what part of the city they would be patrolling now instead, pulling up statistics and the most common issues. It wasn't a bad neighborhood, rather nice. Most problematic were speeding issues mixed with a few cases of disorderly conduct and domestics.

On their way out the mustang pulled out his digital map to get a streets overview as well, nearly stopping dead in his tracks,but catching up on himself fast enough not to cause Drive-By behind him to run into him. Of all possible parts of the town, they would be patrolling _Ironhide's_ neighborhood.

They walked towards the road straight to the transformation lane and fell smoothly into their altmode, driving off. It was already rather late and chance they would meet the P.I. was already rather slim. So there was no reason to feel nervous about it. And before he could fuss about it even more, Drive-By commed him.

::Let's stop at the first energon shop we see when we are at our patch, think there should be a few Starbots in that part of town. First hot energon on me::

Barricade was surprised and unsure what that was about. It made him feel rather strange... Was Drive-By kind of trying to pay him for the blow job like that?

::You know, as a little, eh, sorry for being reckless? I didn't really consider that someone would _actually_ walk in on us. But it worked out, right? And we didn't really had time to grab something at the precinct and I don't know how it's for you, but I'm sure it's save to assume that you too, hate that lingering aftertaste of transfluid after giving head...::

::Oh. Alright then? Thanks::

Barricade finally replied. So this wasn't a payment but his co-worker feeling bad about nearly getting caught after he had the idea. And he was actually more considered than Barricade would have guessed, even though he had already gotten used to the light sourness after giving a blow job, being able to wash it away sounded nice.


	379. Chapter 379

They stood silent for the rest of the drive, which Barricade started to really enjoy. Doing his job, driving through the streets with a partner. Planning to grab a warm energon at their patch before they kept their radios and sensors open for anything they might have to take care of.

It felt so wonderfully _normal_. 

Just like he had always wanted his live to be. Kind of how it had been. Minus him lacking on the socializing aspects. But, that might have worked out at a point, too? Maybe, even without meeting Jazz, Drive-By would have poked and prodded enough to get him interested?

He'd never know now, but, just for the moment he liked to pretend so. To imagine this very situation minus the visors mech's involvement. He let his sensors idly drift, checked the visual feed his alt provided, as he spotted a energon shop. Right now things seemed calm enough but he knew all to well that a night could turn from quiet to busy any second, so they better did that before that happened

::What about the shop down that corner?:: He asked the other. 

Drive-By didn't answer immediately but then pulled up to him ::Should be good, has a 4.2 Star rating, only the gels there aren't too recommended::

They changed lanes and transformed into their rootmode to walk up to where the shop was, entering together. Barricade picked them seats while Drive-By organized the warm energon, which they enjoyed peacefully until their radios demanded their attention and they had to get to work. Which, too, was a welcome throwback to past normality. 

Nothing too exciting happend all night and soon enough the empty streets started to fill up with the morning crowds as they decided to get back to the precinct. Actually working with Drive-By was interesting, though. Where Barricade was brusque and matter of factly, the other joked or made off handed comments, but always stayed within reason. It had been... It had worked out well. A rather nice shift actually. 

"Plans for the morning? we could continue where we left, this time at my place, safe of the risk of getting caught" 

Drive-By asked with a half smirk after they had their equipment stored away and got ready to drive home. 

"Sounds promising but I really need some recharge and then be somewhere later. Maybe next time?" 

"Sure" His co-worker replied, not seeming too concerned or anything with his answer. They wished their goodbyes and went different directions. For Barricade it was the same way he had already headed today once before, only that this time, he would not only drive past Ironhide's place but actually enter the building.


	380. Chapter 380

He should have thought this through more, Barricade realized, as he arrived at Ironhide's building. Getting inside was easy, the front door opened automatically when it pinged and received his enforcer RFID. 

But getting inside the investigator's flat wouldn't be that easy. To top that he was tired, so he started considering to get to his own place instead and simply recharge there. He was already _here_ though... 

So he was determined to at least try and knock. Ironhide had told him to come over if he wanted, so maybe he was awaiting him? And if he wasn't he sure wouldn't wake from just a small knock, Barricade at least hoped. 

Just like he hoped that if Ironhide was letting him in, he wouldn't get booted out after they faced, but allowed to stay the morning and get some more recharge. Otherwise there was no way he was able to make it back home without a transport,and that would cost him some of his spare credits.

The Praxian walked up to the entrance, already reaching to knock as the door gave a small sound and a set of locks audibly moved. A second later he heard the telltale click of a door opening.

Surprised he stepped closer and tentatively tried the door, which indeed opened, allowing him to step in. It felt so very strange that Ironhide had set his scanners to allow him in like that but even stranger to hear the locks behind him moving back into place the moment the door was closed again and he inside.

For a second he just stood there, lost in the dark hallway, trying hard to resist the temptation to approach the door yet again to test if the locks would open for him to leave as well. He sighed, giving a short look around to make sure he was still alone before he stepped towards the door for a second time.

And for a second time the door unlocked without missing a beat. _He was free to go and leave whenever he wanted_.__

_ _"Already leaving?"_ _

_ _The enforcer absolutely didn't yelp in surprise, as Ironhide's deep voice echoed through the still dark hallway._ _

_ _With his spark still doing double-turns the mustang turned around, wondering how such a big mech could move so very quietly. Especially since he for sure hadn't been there a few seconds ago._ _

_ _"I-I wasn't going to, I just, sorry did I wake you?" Barricade stammered, suddenly feeling like an introuder. Ironhide stepped closer, his gaze roaming over Barricade's frame bevor their optics locked._ _

_ _"I get a ping whenever the door is unlocked, I set it up, so don't worry" The big mech answered, before he nodded towards the living area of the flat "energon or bed?"_ _


	381. Chapter 381

Barricade automatically checked his levels at the question, finding out that he was still good, hence the high quality energon he had gotten lately and should he got told to leave after the facing, he could still ask for a drik to top up.

"Bed" the mustang simply stated, waiting for Ironhide to do something or tell him what he was supposed to do, where he wanted him to go. After all he still didn't know the entire layout of the other's flat or if 'bed' was actually only a synonym for fucking and he'd be taken somewhere else.

The bigger mech nodded and signaled him to follow, already moving himself, again much more soft-footed than Barricade thought was possible. Maybe it had something to do with the other's training? He was an ex-cop, as far as Barricade knew. Maybe, at a point, Ironhide had been part of a specialized unit and kept a few traits?

A door, already slightly opend, was pushed out of the way entirely. Ironhide disappeared in the room without looking back, not that it was necessary to check on the mustang, why should he not follow after agreeing to this?

The room had some dim lighting, comming from behind the big beds headboard. Besides the bed there was a small side table and a screen. Barricade inwardly rolled his optics; he was never going to understand mecha who went to bed to watch TV. For him it was either watching something or going to bed.

He didn't comment on it though, it wasn't like they were here right now to do either of those two options, even if just cuddling into those soft looking blankets and falling into recharge seemed very tempting. 

But it was not going to happen. If Barricade was lucky he would be allowed to sleep here after Ironhide was satisfied, so he better tried to make the other happy and-

He did indeed let out a high-pitched scream as he was snatched off his peds and pulled right into the bed by Ironhide, who grinned at him amused, while Barricade clawed his thick plates instinctively "You scared me!" he hissed, not really thinking about his tone. Before he could start to worry about it, Ironhide already pushed him into the mattress, barking a laugh. 

"Not my fault you're always spaced out... A credit to know what's going on all the time in that pretty head of yours" 

A thick servo grabbed his chin, bright optics looking him over, the bigger mech looked tired, still, there was a glint of amusement and Barricade couldn't fight a small smile appearing on his lips, too. 

"Ah, better" Ironhide muttered approvingly, before he let go of the others chin and pressed up against the enforcer.


	382. Chapter 382

Ironhide's mouth was on his neck, sucking at lines and lightly biting down on the sensitiv components, while one servo trailed down the mustang's frame, feeling him up. The other servo was needed to brace a part of Ironhide's weight, or Barricade would have been squished within seconds. But even with only one servo the bigger mech was skillful enough to warm Barricade up rather quickly. 

The enforcer made another distressed sound as Ironhide bit down a little harder, targeting his main energon line, just to lick the sore spot a moment later only to bite it yet another time. 

Squrming against the heavy mech atop of him, Barricade simply couldn't keep his suppressed temper down any longer, tiredness making him rather thin plated and bold. "Are you a vampire or why are you so determined to bite me until I bleed?" he snapped,only realizing what he did after the fact. 

He couldn't get stressed about his little outburst, though. Right after the words were spoken, Ironhide laughed out against Barricade's neck, looking up at him, stopping his ministration shortly. "Well, are you sure about _that_ little mustang? Maybe all I wanted from you from the very beginning, was drinking your sweet, sweet live energon? And now that I know that it's pure and clean I can finally go for it..." 

Barricade gave the other an unimpressed look, rolling his optics. "You're silly" he breathed, gasping as a big servo pushed between his legs, without Ironhide looking any less smug than before. "Am I now?" 

Barricade let his panel move aside, spreading his legs for the other, granting him access, without even thinking about it. This time Ironhide didn't hesitate, pushing his digits through the mustang's damp folds, thumb circling his node without missing a beat. 

All Barricade could do was biting down on his bottom lip, throwing his head back,thankful that Ironhide cared enough to get him ready before he started. But then, he shouldn't be surprised, up until now the investigator had always been thoughtful.


	383. Chapter 383

"Any preferences for the position?"

Barricade stilled, as he processed what Ironhide had just whispered into his audio, before turning his head slightly to look the other in the optics. First he couldn't remember when the last time had been when a mech had asked something like that.

_Though, to be fair, Drive-By had also asked him what he wanted... But his co-worker didn't know that he was a whore when he was off the job. Ironhide did._

And with the choice given now all of a sudden, he didn't really know, what _he_ wanted. But with the way Ironhide's hard spike pressed up against his thigh, he didn't want to keep the investigator waiting much longer, so he just spread his legs further, disturbing the servo working his array for a second.

"I'm fine like this"

He simply stated, only feeling a little nervous as Ironhide sat back for a moment, looking down at him, studying his frame until his optics remained glued to his array. Two thick digits pushed into him, pumping a few times in and out.

The ex-cop mumbled a low 'should be more than ready' to himself, grabbed the mustang's legs by the knee joints and brought him into position. There was a moment where the ready spike was pushed through Barricade's folds, only to rest atop his ventral plating for a few long seconds, in which he could truly see just how deep inside the other would go, when his length was fully hilted inside the Praxian's frame.

Soon after Ironhide started to move, slowly pulling his spike back through Barricade's valve lips, rubbing his light ridges sinfully against the mustang's anterior node, causing Barricade to moan wantonly.

Ironhide pushed in with no hurry, taking his time to penetrate him and retreat again. First his movenets were shallower but with every thrust he went deeper, grip around Barricade's legs tightening up every now and then.

Barricade just let himself be mechhandled and tried to relax as much as possible, as the thick spike slowly opened him up. He felt tighter than usual, which might be due to Ratchet repairing him fully for the first time in forever. But since Ironhide kept his pace slow it never felt beyond uncomfortable, never hurt. And soon enough it was starting to feel rather good, too,Ironhide making sure to always press against his anterior node slightly and the way his internal nodes felt were stimulated by the thick spike felt nice, as well. 

Even as the pace picked up, it still was enjoyable enough, drawing breathless moans and small cries from Barricade, who could do nothing but squirm and buck against the stronger mech, until thrusting became pounding and Barricade was pushed deep into to mattress, moving slightly up and down the bed every time the spike was hilted into him.

He didn't even realize how close he'd gotten to his own high, as it peaked and he overloaded suddenly, valve contracting hard around the spike that still pushed in into it again and again. 

Ironhide swore, and a second later stilled, pushed deep into the smaller mech, to the point it neraly hurt. Seconds later Barricade felt hot transfluid squeeze its way around the spike, out of his already filled up valve.


	384. Chapter 384

Barricade awoke because he got multiple internal pings about his system being at a different temperature range than usual for a prolonged time frame. It seemingly wasn't dangerous if he interpreted the pop up messages right, still more asleep than awake, but he had to check that everything was alright and the difference didn't occur due to problematic reasoning.

With a sigh Barricade online one of this optics, looking around, needing a moment to make out _where_ he was and _why_. And with _whom_, he added, as he realized that someone's big arm was draped over his chest.

No wonder his systems were worried; the big mech besides him, and partly atop of him, radiated quite some heat in his recharge, which, he remembered somehow, was normal for bigger frames. He didn't remember why, though.

Not that it mattered. At all. 

Ironhide besides him was still deep in recharge and a quick check of his chronometer told the Praxian that he, too, should do the very same, he still had a few hours until his alarm would wake him up, after all.

Too tired to overthink that decision he checked the needed boxes off internally, offlined his optics and went back to recharge.

The next time the mustang woke, was due to his internal alarm, which he offlined the second he was awake enough to do so. The first thing he noticed was, that there was no one else in the big bed besides him, but he wasn't cold at all, instead he had been firmly tugged under the thick, warm blanked in a way that suggested that he didn't do it himself.

For a few lazy seconds Barricade didn't move but entertained the thought, that it would actually be rather nice, to wake up like this every day. Or at least every now and then. It sure would mean that he'd have to _pay_ for it though, but it wasn't like he wasn't used to sell his frame by now and if every interface would be like last time, it shouldn't be too much of an effort to get himself motivated to do so.

Now, he realized as he moved slightly, he had other things to take care of. First he needed a shower to get rid of the rubbery stickyness between his legs, which meant he'd have to get to Ironhide and ask him if it was okay for him to use the topkicks washracks. If that was accomplished he'd try to mooch another glass of energon out of the other's stash.


	385. Chapter 385

Out of the bedroom Barricade stopped, uncertain in which direction he was supposed to find the shower in. He tried to remember the flats layout as he heard a voice from his right, Ironhide. He was about to make his way to his _host_ as he heard the a door close and another voice say something.

This time it took him a moment longer to be able to tell who it was, but then it hit him; Riptide. He was here and talking to Ironhide. Just that Barricade was too far away to understand what it was about.

For a few long seconds he just stood there, not knowing what would be the best thing to do with the other around. Sure he could still walk up to the others, ask Ironhide where the shower was and go get himself cleaned up.

But the enforcer remembered all to well that their little arrangement was between him and Hide and that the private investigator didn't want his co-workers to know, since they wouldn't approve of it.

Barricade looked himself up yet again, coming to the conclusion that there was no way he could show up there without their past activities being crystal clear... A part of him wondered how Riptight would react exactly. Would he get angry? Surely he couldn't blame Barricade, it wasn't like he had forced himself upon the other investigator... So it would be all on Ironhide's account.

Taking a deep vent he moved slowly back into the bedroom making as little noise as possible. The door behind him closed and he turned and walked back up to the bed, allowing himself to just fall right into it again. He had a few more hours till he had to get back to work, until then he'd just have to wait.

In the meantime he used one of the disposable rags Ironhide kept in a box on his bedside table to get himself at least somewhat clean, because now that he was aware of the sticky mess on his plating it started to get itchy. Just as he started to scrub off a patch of dried up transfluid from his left thigh he got a message notification. He stilled and opened the text Ironhide had just send him.

//Great quick thinking. I'll fetch you when he's gone. There are some caramelized silvercream treats and a newspad in the drawer besides the bed if you should get hungry or bored//


	386. Chapter 386

With his tank still on a good level and him being used to run nearly empty, Barricade isn't feeling hungry in the slightest, but the knowledge alone, that there are treats in the drawer he's allowed to have, makes him curious.

He manages to keep his want to go for it and try them in check for as long as it took him to clean up as good as possible just with rags, but as soon as he doesn't have anything else to occupy himself with he just has to go for it. Just to be surprised to find not a few loose ones but two _bags_ of the caramelized silver cream treats, one still sealed shut and open and already half empty.

So someone clearly likes to munch of them... Probably while watching a movie or such on the flat-screen... Barricade rolled his optics but dug around the open bag, pulling out one of the firm pieces, scenting it first. He didn't know how these were like, it's nothing he had tried so far, but the smell was good enough so he popped it in his intake.

Caramelized Silver cream turned out to be something he really enjoyed. So it didn't take him long to nearly empty the bag, while reading the most recent happenings on Ironhide's news pad. 

The mustang didn't even realize how fast the time went by, jumping slightly as the door opened up without a warning. For a second he felt guilty, as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to, especially with the bag nearly empty, but Ironhide just stepped towards the bed and flopped down on it as well. Seemingly uncaring about all of it. 

"Primus on a pogo stick... That was one of the most boring meetings in history" Ironhide mumbled, glancing to Barricade. "Riptide remembered that's time for our tax return paperwork and dropped by since he was 'around'. He sure enough just wanted to avoid going to go to Hound first... But at least I now know that one can request tax return for brothel visits if they are work related"

The big mech informed him with a half smile, sitting up again, causing Barricade to flinch as Ironhide reached out for him or rather in his direction, since in the end he didn't grab the enforcer but the treat bag giving it a contemplating look before the investigator downed the remaining silvers in one go. Earning a disapproving glance from Barricade.

"What? I didn't have breakfast, but I already ordered a nice takeout _for the two of us_. You really spared me some unnecessary drama. Riptide does not like a mix up of work and private business... We had an employee trying to manipulate findings once because he fell for a mech who was later convicted for illigal mnemosurgery. Too bad really, Rewind was great at what he did..." Ironhide shrugged. For a moment busy reminiscenting his old colleague.

"Anyway, I guess you would like a shower before breakfast arrives? Oh and after that I have a datapad for you. Riptide wants you to read over everything you told me and make sure it's complete and right, editing whatever needs to be edited so he can use the final version for your deal"


	387. Chapter 387

The shower would have been great, the warm cleaning solution washing away everything what had remained from their coupling, the nicely scented cleaner, the very big and fluffy towel he used to dry himself with.

But the mustang just couldn't relax a second. After this they would have breakfast. As soon as that was over, he was supposed to 'correct' whatever Ironhide had written down from his first telling. Which would mean he'd had to decide _now_ what he was going to give away.

On one servo Barricade really wanted to keep Bluestreak and the twins out, they did help him and he was sure without the other Praxian's involvement he would still be an addict. Maybe worse. On the other servo he knew that a lot legally important things had happened with them involved, leaving them out now might get him in trouble later, if they'd be brought up.

His deal would become invalid and there was the chance he'd end up in jail.

And that wasn't an option he'd ever want to go through. Especially with mecha like Jazz and Prowl against him then. Barricade was sure he'd be dead in a week, even with precautions taken.

And that got him to another dark thought: Neither of the twins had messaged him yet. So there was the very possible option that Bluestreak had died. _hopefully he'd at least taken his fiance down as well_, if that was the case.

"You're awfully silent for someone who's just staring down at his food" Ironhide noticed at the breakfast table. Barricade just looked up from his slowly cooling copper-muffin and shrugged. Not really feeling like making up something.

"I going to have to add quite a lot to the official datapad, I guess. It means writing about mechs previously not mentioned..." he finally took a bite, it was nice actually.

Ironhide nodded slowly "Truth be told I guessed so. I mean there are passages where you got help from someone here and there, without mentioning who they are and how they are involved in all of it. Let's be frank, you wanna keep your friends safe while not getting jailed? Then just write it down. Everything. Without leaving out a piece and sign it. I will have to read it through afterwards anyways. You simply leave it editable. I've been working with these kinds of documents a lot, I know what can be left unsaid without risking the jail-free-card. I'll finalize it after I'm done and send it to the boss"

Barricade looked at Ironhide for long seconds before sighing, then nodding in agreement. It felt strange to be asked to trust the P.I. that much. After all he could just write whatever he wanted the second Barricade gave him the document with his designation under it. Barricade could clearly feel how a fresh wave of anxiety started to wash over him, while just thinking about it. 

It wasn't like he had much of a choice though. Especially if he wanted to stay in Ironhide's favor...


	388. Chapter 388

Long done with the datapad, he still kept staring at the lightly humming device. From his spot on the comfortable couch he could hear Ironhide work in his office. The P.I. had excused himself with having to finish up some paperwork on his own. It gave Barricade some time and privacy to do his very own 'paperwork'.

The passages and corrections he had added to the old text were automatically highlighted, so that the reader would know what was what, sure Riptide had adjusted the setting to this to make his work easier.

It was a lot, especially because he had used the chance to highlight how Jazz had announced the arrival of the Jettwins, and when and whatever he knew about them and the others. Not to tattle on them but as a desperate try to help as much as he could. In some paragraphs the entire text was marked, glowing accusingly at him. 

For Barricade it showed horribly clearly what he had kept from the others, from Ironhide. That he was betraying Bluestreak and the twins. But there was no way around it, if he wanted a deal. Primus he _really_ hoped this would end up in a deal. With all the Intel in his shaky servos he could easily end up in jail if things went wrong.

What if his trust was ill placed? It wouldn't be the first time, now would it?

Another wave of anxiety crashed down on him, causing him to vent harder. He felt like he was drowning in thick oil, with no chance of ever getting out again. Even with him working so hard the past days it came down to the very same thing; his fate was anywhere but in his own servos.

The calm, heavy brush of a field was the only warning he got before a soft, warm blanked was wrapped around his shoulders. The mustang nearly dropped the datapad out of shock, as Ironhide walked around him and crouched down in front of him to be on optic level with the mustang.

He looked oddly unreadable, causing Barricade to get even more upset. Until the big mech simply plugged the datapad from his servos, setting it away. He pulled _something_ out of a subspace pocket, Barricade couldn't tell what, and then reached for the Praxian.

"This is gonna sting just a second. Try to stay calm"


	389. Chapter 389

There was a struggle, Barricade didn't know what Ironhide was doing but he stayed true to his warning; it stung. _Just like the needle of his gold dust had, when he still fixed his need of the drug alone. _

But he was done with the drugs! He was _clean_! Why would Ironhide drug him? What had he done wrong to cause this?

After another second of struggle, then Ironhide held him down, pinned him in a way Barricade was basically immobilized. He sobbed lightly, knowing he'd lost the fight. Giving up. He could still feel the sore spot on his neck. Probably just had to wait a little longer until the drug took effect.

Ironhide's grip on him slowly lightened and as Barricade remained pressed up into the couch cushions the P.I. let fully go and got up from the couch. The mustang could hear how the bigger mech vented hard as well but besides that seemed unfazed.

"Well, I guess that one was my fault now" Ironhide commented, simply taking a seat on the floor in front of the couch. Inspecting something in his hand critically. "At least the injector wasn't damaged. For a mech your size you did put up quite a fight"

Barricade didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say after such a betrayal? At least his systems slowly cycled down, calmed. Soon there was nothing left from his panic. His thought cleared up. "Why... Why did you do it? And what drug did you use?" 

He mumbled head falling back against the couch, optic staring up against the ceiling. The room remained silent for long enough, that Barricade came to the conclusion that he wouldn't get an answer, as he heard the bigger mech move towards him. He just flinched but didn't dodge the others touch, as Ironhide went for his neck again, Digits stroking over the sore spot. 

"I... Have to look up its name, it didn't stick, something strange and complicated. It's not really a drug, though. Ratchet left it after he was done repairing you, I might have forgotten about it, hope I didn't hurt you as badly as I scared you?"

Barricade turned towards the investigator, surprise clearly visible in his face. "From Ratchet?" he asked perplexed, still not really understanding what Ironhide was getting at. 

"Yeah, he said that, because you haven't been aware of not taking your drugs up until then, you might have reactions, now that you know. Like well, panick attacks? Which might lead to you relapsing. So he gave me this injector to help you though that. It was supposed to be given to you though. But like I said, it slipped my mind and when I came back to the living room to check on you I just saw the state you were in and wanted to help..."


	390. Chapter 390

After things calmed down and Ironhide gave another apology he handed Barricade the injector and told him what Ratchet had told him:

It was filled with a vial that would last for three shots. When those were used up Barricade could simply walk into any pharmacy, turn the empty vial in and get a new one for a few credits. So it was completely safe and legal. 

Nothing Barricade could get in trouble for. And it also worked rather well, at least from what he could currently tell. He did feel calmer his thoughts were more collected and even if he still wasn't completely happy about how Ironhide had done it, he was calm enough to not make things more complicated as necessary.

The only thing that still felt strange was that Ironhide now had the datapad with all the new information on it, editable. And he could do nothing but trust in the other's word to work on Barricade's behalf. But it seemed to be his best option. 

Still sitting atop the couch, now with a cup of warm energon in his servo, Barricade wondered what he was supposed to do in the remaining time between now and his next nightshift. Thankful that he was working regular for another day before he was supposed to be at the brothel again.

He really dreaded going back after the latest happenings, dreaded that he'd be punished in any way, for whatever reason. Jazz wasn't always, too fair, especially when he was angry or rather furious. The mustang touched his cheek, not hurting any longer but he remembered that all to well. 

"I think I'm through with this" Ironhide announced waving the datapad in his servo, leaning against the doorframe between the living room and his office. 

"Just to sooth my burning curiosity, you already got word from your buddies about that Bluestreak and that Sentinel mech? The latter is someone I have read about in a co-worker's report, who's working in Praxus... He'd probably going to be pretty happy to get more intel on him as soon as your deal is through and the details of this file are open to all our investigators"

Barricade shook his head. "No I'm still waiting to get a comm or a text from them myself" The mustang replied with a heavy spark. He really hoped Bluestreak didn't poker too high and loose it all, it didn't seem fair that he fought so hard only to die, just like that. But there was another thing that he didn't like. 

What he'd written down would be read by the entire team of Nightbeat's... He could only guess how many mecha that would be, but considering it was a Cybertron wide Private Investigation service it wouldn't be few. And all of them would know what he'd done. How dump he had been… That that reveal made him feel uneasy was an understatement. 

"I see, too bad but that's just how it is. If you get any update, I'd appreciate if you fill me in as well. Now, I will have to drive up to Riptide to get this handed over, you can stay till you have to leave or drive to your place, the door locks automatically any way. Though, you should at least get rid of the scratches and blemishes from our little struggle, you can use whatever you need, there should be enough polish and stuff in the washracks.


	391. Chapter 391

Ironhide left soon after their conversation and Barricade did exactly what the big mech had suggested: make another trip to the bathroom. There he took a long look at himself and realized why Ironhide had told him that he should get himself cleaned up again; there was enough paint transfere on him to raise questions.

And right now he really didn't want to get in another Q&A with Drive-By... If he would meet the mech at all.

While Barricade started to work his plating, he pulled up his old schedule, checking what shift his co-worker was working today, not that it mattered really, it wasn't like he had to team up with Drive-By, again. He could work with anyone... Only that the other already 'knew' about his 'abusive ex' and might excuse Barricade's reactions tlif they were off here and there with his own baggage still so fresh.

Not that it has been necessary so far but it was only a question of when he'd get called to some case of domestic violence or a sex offense. And he had no idea if these wouldn't be triggering for his anxiety, getting him into another panic attack. At least now he has the means to stop it, the injector. Still, explaining that to someone else might not be something he'd like to do. 

He hesitated while he rubbed off a more difficult patch of transfered paint. But finally gave in and started to compose a message. 

//Morning, Drive-By. I hope I don't disturb you. But I have another night shift. Want to team up again?//

He went back and forth the short text unsure how to word it, what was too much, what too snippy. But finally decided that it was good enough and clean enough. So he stepped out of the bathroom, standing around... Feeling a bit lost. 

He had enough time to drive home and spend a little time in his flat. The drive from there to the department was shorter, too. But... He really didn't want to be at his place right now. Not alone at least. After all Jazz knew where he lived. Maybe Prowl did, too. He couldn't be certain that he was safe there, that there wouldn't be mechs waiting for him, just to snatch him and bring him wherever they saw fit.

So he went for the news datapad and the soft blanket in Ironhide's couch, setting a timer for when he had to leave. 

He was halfway through an article about the most popular off planet resorts for cybertronians, as his comm buzzed to live.


	392. Chapter 392

Barricade was surprised to get a call from a comm frequency he didn’t know and which did not send a RFID. It was simply a call from a repressed number. That wasn’t something that usually happened to him, so for a few second he had no idea how to handle it. 

It could sure enough be Jazz or someone related to Jazz and his ‘business’ who would want him to go back to the Club or ask where he currently was. Or it could be someone who worked with Ironhide… who had a question about the Intel on the datapad.

Or simply nothing of the options above. Maybe it was just some kind of random company, wanting to sell him some super well working and overpriced cockpit cleanser. 

He took the chance of it being nothing but a normal call and opened the line, only feeling a little nervous about it. “….Hello?” He tried, unsure how one would manage a call like that usually. Hoping whoever was on the other end of the line couldn’t make out how nervous he really was.

::He lives, is well enough, the other too, but won’t be a bother anymore. Might take time ‘till we can meet or talk again. Use this comm for urgent reasons only::

It was all the mustang got before the line was cut again and a text, again from an unknown number with a repressed number, with a comm code in it, popped up in his HUD. It took him a few seconds of just sitting there, staring at the far wall until he connect the voice to a face and things slowly clicked together and started to make sense. 

Sunstreaker really took being curtly to a new level, but from the way everything was kept rather neutral and untelling on who this was about, it was probably just a safety precaution. But if he understood it right, Bluestreak and Sentinel were both still alive? And – hopefully – Bluestreak was ‘well enough’… while Sentinel... wasn’t? Primus he really wished that this was how things were. But then, from the short time he knew the Twins and Blue there was no way that Sentinel would live if the other Praxian had been offlined or in a very bad state. 

Barricade was kind of relived to know that much at least, but at the same time had so much more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little heads up.   
I am on vacation for the month of december since I planned to go to snow hollidays, which won't happen since the plague is still roaming the lands. But since it means I will get to sleep and wake like a normal person (no shifts!) The chapters wont come in as early as usually but rather around 9-11am german time. 
> 
> Stay healthy and thanks for all the new Kudos and hi to the new and old readers!


	393. Chapter 393

At a point, and after informing Ironhide about the news, Barricade made his way to the department to start his nightshift. His _last_ nightshift before he would have to work at the Club yet again. He wished there would be a way around it, but it didn't seem like that was an option.

So he took the drive, deep in his own thoughts as the sensors in his rear bumper alerted him that he was too close to another object. Being mid drive it meant, that someone was tailgating him.

Annoyed he was about to give a warning yelp with his inbuilt sirens, as he checked the other's RFID. Knowing that the mech who was following him wouldn't really care about that he instead opened a comm line, inwardly rolling his optics.

::You know, there IS a reason why Tailgating is an offense? Imagine I had to suddenly hit my breaks, then you'd crash right into my rear, maybe getting seriously hurt. Plus I would have your enforced front bumper in my rear, which is nothing I find quite enjoyable... ::

A laugh cracked over the comm line befor the other police cruiser moved from behind Barricade besides him 

::I'm sorry, Officer! Luckily the both of us got a bunch of advanced driving training and lots of experience. BUT really how was I supposed to not get so close? Your rear is always such a nice thing to look at, whatever mode your in. Though, truth be told I rather only have other parts of me in nice wet parts of you...::

If Barricade could just glare at Drive-By for his lewd humor, but as they were he could only huff over the comm line. Give a wave of annoyance with his field. 

:: Since our shifts line up for once, we could team up again. Maybe we manage to grab the patch you wanted yesterday before we had to switch with the other team::

The mustang offered. He already came to the conclusion that Drive-By was the better choice for this. He also decided to have a little private conversation with the mech before they headed out, about his new injector. He already made up a believable story why he had it anyways, so it was the smartest thing to give his co-worker a heads up now, instead of answering questions later, maybe getting nervous.

::Sounds sweet. I'll arrange things and you grab us a hot energon in the meantime, before the break room fills up and we only get the lukewarm stuff, deal?::

Barricade didn't mind to fetch them a drink, here it was free after all, and he didn't like sucking up to the planner to get a wished patch or team constellation anyways, so he agreed. 

::Alright. Oh by the way, guess who found out why we had to trade with the other team? Remember that other mech with the flat tire? You won't belive what actually happend... ::


	394. Chapter 394

At the department their ways part, of course not without Drive-By giving him the sneakiest of pats on his ass. This time the mustang did shoot him a glare, only to get a broad smile in return. 

Shaking his head lightly Barricade heads to the break room to get them the promised still hot energon, contemplating to put some tin flakes in his. He noticed a mech walking up to him, as he just grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard, checking them, if they are really clean. 

Roadhandler gave him a friendly smile, took a bigger mug out of the cupboard and looked Barricade over, clearly noticing the changes the sake way Drive-By had. 

"Hey, nice to see you again. How are you doing?" his ever so friendly co-worker asked, walking with him to the fresh pot of heated energon. 

"I'm good, thank you. I see you found the time to get yourself a fitting paint job. It looks good on you" Barricade commented on the other who had finally gotten a repaint, starting to feel a bit nervous. The way Roadhandler looked at him was that kind of off, that it was hard enough to notice but clearly there. As if he wanted to say something else but at the same time didn't. 

"Thank you, it was due, really" The other enforcer replied, looking around, watching another mech until he left the room. Then his optics were on Barricade again. Concern now clearly visible in his face. 

"See I know that we aren't that close, but then you just don't seem to be the most..." Roadhandler made a uncertain servo gesture "The most social mech, no offense. But I saw you with Drive-By just outside the department... Is he harassing you?" 

Barricade filled their glasses, just stopping for a second at the others words. This was not supposed to happen. And he had no idea how to handle it, had nothing prepared to counter but being honest. He could only hope that it wouldn't backfire for him later. Inwardly he wanted to punch Drive-By for not being able to keep his servos off him while in public. 

"Ah, that" Barricade started biting down on his bottom lip, feeling how he blushed slightly. "He's not. Not really. It's just, see I broke up with the mech I was seeing and uh, it's just some in-between thing? He's just a bit dump when it comes to keeping the touching off work... I would appreciate if that wouldn't make rounds though... I really don't want to come off as... You know? Easy... " Barricade wished that the ground would just open up and swallow him. 

Roadhandler didn't seem to happy about the news but gave him a small nod. "Alright. But please get things cleared with him? The two of you could get in trouble about such behaviors, you know. Still, if anything is off, feel free to get to me? Just if things get out of hand, or he's getting pushy, alright?"


	395. Chapter 395

They exchanged comm codes and walked back to the briefing room together. Besides the awkwardness of getting caught by his co-worker the fact that someone apparently was caring enough _without_ gaining anything from it or wanting something from the mustang, was rather nice. And he was truly thankful to know that there was probably another mech who would notice if he just disappeared. __

_ _They arrived and after Barricade looked around for a second to find Drive-By, their ways parted. He caught how Roadhandler and Drive-By exchanged a short look before the latter's focus switched to him, but he could tell how it went right back to Roadhandler._ _

_ _"What's his problem..." Was the first thing Barricade was asked in a hushed tone, after he sat down. He simply handed the darker mech his hot energon and gave him an disapproving stare. "He saw us,_ you_, getting touchy earlier. But he won't snitch, now stop the glaring and tell me how things went regarding our nightshift?"_ _

_ _Drive-By gave a huff but finally focused back on the Praxian. "It's all set, we drive the same patch as I had set yesterday, too. But before we head out I need to get to one of the workstations, have to write an additional report to something"_ _

_ _That was more than alright for Barricade, since like that they could have a little chat without it looking suspicious._ _

_ _The briefing was short and without anything important being passed on to them, teams and patrol routs were given out, mostly to mechs who already sat close by one another, Barricade noticed now that he payed attention. So asking for a certain partner seemed to be more normal than he had thought so far._ _

_ _Most mechs armed up and drove off right after the briefing was done, they too, did get their equipment, but went to one of the working rooms instead. Where Barricade closed the door behind them._ _

_ _"Didn't take you as such a risk seeker" Drive-By commented while logging into the work station. "Can you think about anything but getting your spike wet for once?" Barricade gave back, sitting down besides his co-worker, who laughed and shrugged. "Real hard around you, hotstuff, but I think I'll manage for a moment"_ _

_ _Barricade couldn't but chuckle at the other's snark even though he shook his head as well. "That's something at least, but now let me explain a thing or two... "_ _


	396. Chapter 396

First Barricade decided to adress their little arrangement and how they had to be a bit more careful when they were at work, especially after they nearly got caught in the act yesterday and someone had noticed them just now.

Of course Drive-By rolled his optics and didn't seemed to take him too serious but in the end the other agreed while typing down his additional report. After that was set Barricade just watched his co-worker finalize and send the text before he started with the next topic. Feeling horribly nervous, even though he had been so sure about it shortly ago.

Of course Drive-By noticed and while his smirk remained plastered over his face he seemed a bit more sober, and waited for what seemed to be comming. So Barricade pulled out his injector and explained what it was, how it worked and why he needed it, kind of, making sure to emphasize every so often that it was perfectly legal medication.

"So I thought it would be better that, if we worked together now and maybe on other occasions, that you know about it. I really hope that I won't need it but in case I do… I'd still like if that would stay between me and you..."

Drive-By nodded slowly turning the device in his servos before handing it back to Barricade. "So you need this because of your 'accident'? Which has absolutely nothing to do with that ex of yours... Right?" 

The mustang could tell that Drive-By was not buying it. Not at all. After all his co-worker wasn't dumb. He just thought that he might not comment on it or care enough to make it a big deal. 

"It's... Complicated. But I really rather don't go there, not yet" he just gave back, feeling in Drive-By's emf just how unhappy he was about that. The other gave a long sigh, running his servo over his face, looking away for a moment before he looked back to Barricade. 

"It's your decision I guess. But I really hope that that episode is over for good. And that we don't have a run in with that mech ever. Something tells me he'll might end up having an accident otherwise.…"


	397. Chapter 397

They finished their energon and with everything talked about and agreed upon the enforcer team started their patrol, which tonight was rather uneventful. They did a few traffic checks, even caught a mech drunk driving because he fell asleep in front of a traffic light and another who had a pending warrant _for_ not paying his last drunk driving fine. He luckily had enough to pay the warrant so they didn't have to haul him in, which was a win-win since it meant less paperwork for them. 

The night slowly came to an end as a thought started to blossom in Barricade's processor. Or rather a fear. Not a new one though: He started to be afraid that going home might end up with him getting snatched. 

Deep down Barricade sure knew that the chance that a thing like that would happen now was rather slim. Why should Jazz waste his time like that, when he knew that Barricade would be back at the Club the very next night? The Club owner just had to wait a little and the Praxian would freely walk back to him anyways. Still, the fear that something might happen remained and he already contemplated if asking Drive-By to spend the night/morning together would be a good idea.

Just before they were about to call it a night and Barricade coming to a decision they heard another team call for urgent back up. Without even talking about it, they started up their lights and sirens and put the others' coordinates into their GPS, speeding to the scene. When they arrived at the place of action the rookie who had called for help and the other officer who was teamed up with him, were on the ground, wrestling with a much bigger mech, a triplechanger who had a bit much highgrade, it turned out later. 

The first team that had arrived, just before Barricade and Drive-By, was busy keeping two of the mechs friends at bay, a drunk pink femme, who was aggressively trying to rile him on, to 'fight his way free' and a Seeker who just screeched nonsense, trying to push past the enforcers. 

Meanwhile seamingly another friend of the downed mech, he too was a triplechanger, simply tried to talk his friend into giving up, and telling the others to shut up, unsuccessfully. At the same time he was pleading with the enforcers to not hurt his friend since he was _such a nice guy_ when he was sober. It was quite a chaos. 

It ended with a few more teams and two hours later. 

The aggressive triplechanger and the other two friends ended up in separated detention cells, while their less intoxicated friend had to wait at their place until someone could come and replace the broken down flat door - which had been torn out and weaponized by his friend.

"And that's why I hate 'disturbance of peace' deployments. There is always the chance that mechs go crazy when you tell them to turn their stupid music down..." Drive-By growled while Barricade leaned over him, cleaning off more of the dried energon from his face. The medics who had been called in after everything had been over had already tended to all their small and big wounds, but Drive-By was still coveted in his own (and the other mechs) dried energon blood, and since showering out of the question Barricade had offered to accompany his co-worker home and help him out. Which was where they now were, after pulling overtime to get all the reports done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saint Nicholas day to every one celebrating - and second Advent! 🕯️🕯️


	398. Chapter 398

"I think you're good now" Barricade announced, looking his co-worker over one last time. Making sure he didn't miss a spot "Yes, that was everything, you're as clean as I can get you without a shower" the mustang finished with a yawn.

"Thanks, especially since that nurse told me that I should wait with any real wash down until later, to make sure I don't accidentally mess up any repairs" Drive-By gave back looking Barricade over as well, shaking his head with a small half smile on his face. "You really got lucky, though. Besides a scratch or two you made it without any damage" he continued, stretching his frame out cautiously.

"I only had to deal with that Springer mech, making sure that he stopped his shouting and didn't change his mind and tried to help his buddy, while you where at the other's legs as you mechs started to turn him on his front, no wonder you got a few kicks"

Barricade got up swaying lightly, now that things had calmed down he felt horribly tired. There was no way he could drive home on his own without nodding off, so a transport it would be. Meaning he'd have to spend credits again. And staying didn't seem like an option since Drive-By wasn't in a shape to interface without hurting himself.

Drive-By chuckled and got up as well, nodding towards his bedroom. "You look as tired as I feel, and it's way past our usual time to turn in. Let's hit the bed and get some recharge" His co-worker said, already stiffly walking towards the room, only to have Barricade follow, clearly surprised at that.

Part of him thought, that the other might want some head anyways, but the way Drive-By just laid down, clearly with the intend of recharge, that option was blown away, too. So he could just stay, no 'payment' required?

"Stop just standing there staring down at me, that gives me the creeps. Yes that idiot _did_ bleed on me, but that nurse said even if he had something and I caught it, it would not be contagious as long as there's no direct blood contact or fucking, and I'm really not in the mood for latter... "

Barricade was a little taken aback by that. Did Drive-By actually sound like he was concerned? It shouldn't be surprising, though. Like he said, he got in contact with a strangers energon blood while he had wounds himself, so there was the very realistic chance that he did catch something...

"I'm just too tired to remember how to move my legs" Barricade tried to ease the tension before moving down, laying down besides his co-worker. "And that nurse, was actually a paramedic, and you did flirt pretty hard with them" the mustang added.

"Aww, are you jealous Cade?" Drive-By teased, mood already a little better.


	399. Chapter 399

After waking up and having a very late and lazy breakfast with Drive-By Barricade had received a message from Jazz telling him to be at the Club at least one hour earlier. He knew that it would probably be better if he went as soon as possible but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Only when he had to go to make it there in time (extra hour included) he parted ways with his co-worker and hit the rode.

The drive wasn't a pleasant one though. Those last two days might have been a bit chaotic and all but he had actually really enjoyed how normal most of it had felt. He was just a cop, well a cop with an affair or two, but besides that everything was alright. Or at least he had been able to pretend it was. 

The moment he arrived in front of the club he couldn't ignore the truth any longer. At least he now knew that he wasn't an junky any more. But he very clearly wasn't an usual enforcer but a criminal's whore, spreading his legs for whoever payed enough to Jazz, since the visored mech was the only one who made real money with this, while he got nothing but very few credits and drugs he didn't need any longer. 

And he was pretty sure that he wouldn't get a credit more for turning up earlier. But then at least he got payed at all, Barricade mused as he walked up the stairs towards the backdoor, where Blurr already smoked a laced cygar, noticing Barricade as he took the last flight of stairs. 

"Oh, you're looking a lot better than we thought you would. I mean I heard that he got you good and then he unleashes his goons upon you because he was so fucking pissed about his brother..." Blurr retold, offering Barricade the cygar. Now that he stood close by the other prostitute he could smell that Blurr clearly had already a drink or ten besides the cygar. 

"I had two shifts at the department, so there was no way around of getting a little touch up and all, whatever I could afford anyway" Barricade said, declining the smoke with a simple shake of his head, while following the other inside. "Alright, then come, Jazz is waiting for you"


	400. Chapter 400

The fake smile he put on while walking up to the open area of the Club, where Jazz sat on his usual chair, nearly slipped as he spotted the Club owner with a scowl on his face. Jazz with a bad mood wasn't a good thing to start the night with, even though Barricade didn't know yet, why the other was unhappy. Maybe he shouldn't have waited this long to arrive after all? But then he seemed to stare holes into a datapad on the table, so maybe whatever he just read was the reason? 

"Hello Jazz. Ah, what can I do for you?" 

He honestly had no idea what else he could say without risking to say something wrong and trigger a very unwanted reaction. He stepped closer though, so that Jazz could pull him over if he wanted. Barricade decided that it was better to play along than being forced to do things. This would not be how the rest of his live would be, so for the time he was still stuck in this hell he better made sure to stay alive and functioning.

"There you are sweetspark!"

Jazz looked him up and down then motioned for Barricade to sit on his lap. Barricade did squeeze his frame between Jazz chair and the table he was sittion on, only to climb on his lap without missing a beat or making a comment. He then decided to open his cover, which he too did without any comment but a approving mod from Jazz. 

Meanwhile Blurr had went to the Bar and came back with a bottle and two glasses, placing them on the table before he disappeared again. No words exchanged. Just like Jazz seemed to like it from his 'employees'.

"You really look good, though this isn't Knock Out's handy work, now is it?" The other commented, servos roaming over Barricade's sides. The mustang's spark nearly skipped a spin at that. But he caught himself quickly enough. "I had to get some additional patch up since my systems alerted me that I was still bleeding... Nothing fancy though, since I had to keep my expenses in check. 

Jazz nodded and Barricade could not tell if his half-lie had been bought or not. But from the way Jazz started to play with the Praxian's valve it at least indicated that he rather went for a fuck than ask even more questions. Just as Jazz opened up himself he let one servo travel over Barricade's chest. 

"Show me your spark pretty"


	401. Chapter 401

First Barricade didn't react, he just sat there, smiling, staring at the Club owner's untelling blue visor, as the other's words slowly made their way to his processor. 

Ironhide had warned him that it wouldn't be a one time thing that his spark was available. But the mustang wouldn't have guessed that Jazz himself would go for it this soon. So he was utterly unprepared. 

"I-I sure Jazz" he mumbled, finally. He knew he had no choice anyways. _Go along willingly or he will force you open and it will be even worse_. He told himself. He just had to imagine that he wasn't here. Was with Ironhide maybe? That had not been perfect but it had felt good enough. 

He sent the silent command and slowly his chest plates parted, at the same time his inner mechanisms worked to opened up this spark chamber as well. All the while Jazz had pushed Barricade against the tables edge, having him leaning slightly on its top. 

Jazz himself was bathed in the shimmering light of the Praxian's spark, tentrils of light shyly finding their way out of his chamber, slowly dancing to a unheard tune. Barricade noticed something though. It was all different from the time with Ironhide. His fear and feelings were clearly influencing the way his essence moved and glowed. Even he, with no big knowledge about the topic could tell. 

Hopefully Jazz couldn't. He, after all, just saw his spark for the first time. And even if he could tell how scared and reluctant Barricade was, would he care? Or would he even get off from it? It didn't matter. Since there was no way Barricade could influence it or what followed anyways. 

Without saying a word Jazz let one servo get engulfed by the lights, moving it back and forth causing Barricade's spark to ripple and the tendrils of light... Squirm away? At least it looked like it. And the way the 'touch' felt was so very different from what it had felt with Ironhide, he couldn't really pinpoint in what way though. 

Suddenly the servo drew away, went down and grabbed Barricade's tight. Urging him up. "Ride my spike" Jazz orderd, his voice already rough from how revved up he was. Barricade complied, knowing that even if this was normally risky, since interfacing and merging always upped the risk to conceive or bond, he would be at least saved from that. Thanks to Ironhide. 

Still it Also meant that he'd have to get a new device afterwards. But that was a problem for his future self. Now he had other matters at servo...


	402. Chapter 402

His gaze was glued on to the bar, filled up generously while no one was there to make use of it. Meanwhile one floor down the music already played, but it was still a good hour until the Club would open up, so it lacked the usual buzz of the crowd. It was strange to just hear it echo through the empty building, but at least it was loud enough to mask the sounds of their coupling.

A few firm digits on his chin redirected his optics back down to Jazz, as much as it was possible with Barricade moving up and down on the other's spike, that was. 

"Yeah, look at me babe..." the Club owner vented, clearly enjoying himself. "You're so fucking hot like this, and you're all mine... My lovely little cop"

He wasn't. 

And he wanted to tell Jazz so very badly how wrong he was, how he would never truly own him the same way the visored mech owned the others 'working' here and at his hookah bar, probably had owned and sold so many more. And all those who had died due to the Club owner and his greed... Mecha Barricade would never know, stories that would stay untold. So many who probably just disappeared.

The same way it was planned for him to happen. 

Jazz bucked up, his field pressing against Barricade's with Lust and want. It felt so very wrong, especially because he was getting there, too. Without being able to stop his frame, his spark, from reacting to the manipulation it was objected to. 

As Jazz thrusts became more erratic the Club owner at last parted his chest plates as well, just to press his own spark hard against the mustang's, triggering both of their overloads instantly. 

It was Bumblebee who collected him shortly afterwards, guiding him back to 'his' room, while Barricade was still not really there, still in a haze. His legs barely managing to carry his weight across the hallway. His spark burning like it was on fire. 

"It hurts" 

He mumbled, voice shaking, laced with static as he was lowered down. When did they arrive here? He hadn't even noticed how Bumblebee opened the door let alone got him to his bed. Bumblebee turned the mustang's face, to make them look at each other, then he first touched his chest, then moved his servo between his legs, looking at him questioning. 

"My spark. It's - it burns. It won't stop" 

His voice wavered even more this time, as he felt hot tears run down his face. Barricade tried so very hard to keep himself in check, not trusting his co-worker at all, but it was just too much. The fear, the pain, the way he couldn't think straight. 

Bumblebee's expression grew concerned and the black and yellow mech pulled out his cable, plugging it into Barricade's wristport. 

_> i need to see your medical readings, now <_


	403. Chapter 403

Barricade was a little reluctant at first, afraid that Bumblebee might see something he wasn't supposed to, but at the same time he was horribly nervous about the state his spark was in. There had to be a reason why it burned like that. So he granted his co-worker access, hoping for the best.

Immediately the other started roaming through his pop ups and such. Barricade could tell that he went back and forth before he seemed to relax.

_>alright it seems like nothing is wrong with your spark, medical wise. there are only a few minor things listed, scratches and scuffs, but nothing involving your spark<_

Barricade vented slowly, one of his servos still pressed up on his chest, right above his sparkchamber. Bumblebee couldn't be right, that the Praxian was sure about. He felt horrible, sure he was kind of struttless after Ironhide was done with him too. But this was different. Worse.

_>it's probably just a bad reaction from you not really wanting to merge. it happens with<_

Bumblebee paused as if he was uncertain if he should continue.

_>it can happen if a merge is forced or something. at least it would explain your discomfort but no damage. but i am sure jazz didn't mean to hurt you, accidents happen though. let me see if i can help you out a little <_

Again Bumblebee paused, and from the unfocused look he got he probably was busy messaging someone or something like that. Barricade had no idea how he could be helped though. If this was just his spark acting up from a forceful merge, there probably wasn't an easy solution to fix it.

_>kay, i got ya covered a little. you have half an hour time to rest until we open, and even then you can just remain here and we'll just get you an easy customer for the start<_

Barricade just wished he would be left alone entirely, but knew that it wasn't going to happen, so not having to get things ready, was probably the best thing the other prostitute could organize for him right now.

_>thank you<_

He just answered before they disconnected. Bumblebee wished him a good rest and left shortly after, leaving the still hurting mustang alone on the big bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting back to you on the comments yesterday I was busy tearing down 100year old wallpapers.


	404. Chapter 404

It was a struggle to get himself up from his curled up position on the bed after most of his half hour of rest had ticked by. But there was still transfluid on his thighs and inside him he had to clean off before Bumblebee send him the first mech in.

Standing up, moving, seemed to make the burning even worse for a few seconds but then it settled down a little. Still, he hurried through the wash at first, only to slump against a wall, due to the hot shower and it's relaxing effects. But the mustang had no time for such luxuries, so he finally offed the water and got dried up. 

Again he checked the time and looked to the big mirror. Right his chains, the very thing he personally found so very fascinating in the beginning. Now that he was to wear them to look good for the strangers that paid to fuck him, they had lost its appeal entirely. 

He slowly sat down on the chair in front of the mirror, starting to get ready, still shaken up, but with the knowledge that stalling only would get him in more troubles, he didn't dare to waste any time to calm. Jazz would probably be very unhappy if the customers complained about Barricade not being ready when they got to him.

For a second he stopped fastening the chains, as he looked at his own reflection. 

It was pure irony. 

He felt like he'd been ran over by a shuttle and like his spark was on fire, more done with all of this mess than ever, but he actually looked _good_. His paint job was nice, his face didn't look as tired and worn as he felt, the goddamn chains looked great on him, too. 

A humorless laugh escaped him as he shook his head. Primus really was a fragger, having him look his best while he was at his worst. Still something else got him intrigued. Slowly the mustang let a servo move over his chest, slipping over the seam where his plates parted when he opened up. 

He triggerd the mechanism, leaving his chamber closed, though, remembering very well the last time he stood in front of a mirror like this. It was when he fumbled around to get the 'failsafe' installed. Just like then he started to reach deep between his cables, careful to not pull something loose by accident. As he reached the small device his digits twitched away as he got a small shock the moment he touched the raw wiring of the thing. At the same time it really _hurt_. For a split second a error report popped up in his HUD only to disappear again before he could start to read through it. That was strange... 

After Glancing towards the door yet again Barricade decided to get the thing out. It seemed to be rather damaged, and maybe that was the reason for the horrible burning pain he felt? He wished he'd read through the possible side effects and complications when he had the chance... Now he could only hope that biting his dentae together and tearing it out was going to work without causing even more problems...


	405. Chapter 405

He was lucky that most of his customers brought in strong high grade without finishing the bottles, so that he could drink whatever was left. Barricade knew all to well that he'd have to take a transport for getting home and that waking up after his shift would be everything but fun, but at least the highgrade numbed his physical pain for the moment.

Sure he could have went for the painkillers Jazz had stocked up but he wasn't sure about how legally those were to use without a prescription, so he passed those. And drinking the customers leftovers also didn't cost him any extra.

After another mech left, simply leaving Barricade covered in transfluid on the bed, the mustang just wanted to remain where he was, not caring about the state he was in. But again he had no choice so he dragged his hurting frame towards the shower, holding onto the bed for support.

Inside the see-through cabin he sat down on the cold tiles and activated the stream of already cooling water.

He really should have waited. He really should have read up on the 'failsafe'. But most of all he really should have used something but his bare digits after he realized that the wiring of the device was exposed.

Again he looked at his clearly burned digits, unable to move the three that had been in direct contact with it, since their joints were melted together. And he didn't even wanted to know how bad the damage inside of them was. From the way it hurt it couldn't be good. At least his spark had stopped to burn... 

There was no way he could make it through the day without visiting Ironhide to offer the P. I. his frame for another meet up with Ratchet, though. At least he could kinda trade the new doses of Gold Dust in as well... He just hoped Ironhide would help him without wanting anything fancy, since he already felt so very sore.

Bumblebee had been true to his word for simply sending him his customers in. But it seemed like he just got Barricade one after another. He barely got a break in between to properly wash up, clean up and drink whatever was left. 

Plus the mustang's levels started to get lower, as well. Whatever the highgrade provideded wasn't enough compared to what he worked off. So he would also have to get another cube or two of that nice fancy energon out of the bigger mech. Maybe he could offer a blowjob? He hated it but at least that wouldn't hurt...


	406. Chapter 406

Things started to get blurry after that. Somehow he ended up in a transport, right, Trailbreaker called him one after he was finished. Whatever he did flew past the mustang though.

He rememberd that he had to pay up front, which took awfully long with the state he was in and after that he only knew that the transport driver didn't seem to happy with him falling asleep in his car, or maybe he'd vomited over the seats? He really couldn't tell. 

Just that it was horribly cold once he was out and that it was more his instinct than anything that got him moving. He looked at the building and thought that something was off... But he sure gave the driver the right address. Right? At least he was _mostly_ sure that this wasn't were he lived. 

Luckily at least one part of him recognized this place enough to get the hallway lighting going and get himself somewhere. He was pretty sure he'd been here before so it was probably the right address. He did recognize a door the moment he saw it, though. So he really was right. 

He barley made the way without falling on his face only to bump hard against the polished metal. He had hoped that it would open to his RFID like it did before but it didn't. Nothing happened at all as he slowly slid down against it, turning around so that he leaned with his back against it. Still feeling dizzy and all over the place he glanced up to the ring besides the door, contemplating to buzz Ironhide awake. But that meant that he'd have to reach it first and that hardly seemed possible from where he sat. 

The light went off. 

With a defeated groan he let his head fall against the door. That was it. He gave up. He would simply remain here, waiting for Ironhide to find him in the morning. Or the neighbors. Whatever happened first he simply didn't care. 

Then things happened way to fast. The light was turned on again, blinding him and nearly causing him to throw up yet again, then suddenly his back wasn't supported any longer and he fell backwards before things went dark.


	407. Chapter 407

"Primus... What?!" Barricade flailed as he was startled awake. For a short moment he felt like falling, then, he realized that he couldn't, that he already was seated down, while cold solvent rained down on him. He could then feel that he was held as well, and there was a voice, too? He tried to focus but it was to much at once to get that done.

The cold water stopped pretty quickly though, then the other mech moved, and Barricade realized another thing; he couldn't see. Not really. Something was held in front of his optics. He was about to squirm, to try to get whatever was put over his optics off, as he felt how something soft and warm and heavy was draped over his back and around his frame, still cold from the icy shower.

"Just a second Cade"

The voice said. He knew them for sure, his processor just wasn't ready to make connections. But right now he just wanted to grab whatever had been placed around him to tighten it and warm up again even more effectively. 

Then his optics were freed from whatever had been placed above them and for the first few seconds the blinding light was too much again at least until it was tuned down, probably by whoever was with him.

Then his face was touched, his optics still struggled to adjust his sight, and everything was still very blurry and shaky. His tank felt horrible too. But something told him he wouldn't be able to throw up at least. His attention got back to the way his face was moved, then a servo, he could tell at least that, patted his cheek.

"Are you with me Barricade. Come on mech, don't make _me_ decide if I call an ambulance or not..." the mech muttered.

Ambulance? Sure he needed a medic, Ratchet would be great, but an ambulance wasn't a good idea. Not until his deal was fixed. Why would Ironhide... _was_ this Ironhide? Anyway he had to answer... 

"No ammmulance." he slurred. But at least for himself it sounded clear enough. At least his face was released. He offline his optics and leaned his head back, he felt horrible.

"Hey, there, stay with me now. I do have a licensed 'wire straightener' but it's up to you if you wanna take it and sober up. But right now you seem way to wasted and you gonna have to make some educated decisions for me..."

Drive-By... Now he recognized the voice! But that meant that he wasn't at Ironhide's... He gave the wrong address. And now he was drunk, probably looking fucked up, and only half awake at his co-worker's place, who was just about to call an ambulance... 

" wirestrainnener"


	408. Chapter 408

"Just stay here" were Drive-By's parting words before he left Barricade alone. Would he be in a better state he might have given a comment to that but as things were right now he just couldn't find the energy for even that small bit of sass. Especially since realization hit him that the only way he'd gotten in to Drive-By's shower was, that he'd been dragged or carried by tho other.

"Alright, a fair warning the shelf life of this thing probably passed a month or two ago but I personally never had problems with that..." His co-worker said, as he seemed to get closer again. Barricade had never really cared for such things neither and right now he had worse problems so he just offered his wristport to the other, twitching slightly as Drive-By came in light contact with his damaged digits. 

He heard how his co-worker mumbled something about a medic but didn't give it too much thought as the straightener already started to work its way through his system. It was chaotic and head splitting for like a minute, then after everything got worse, he suddenly cleared up. 

Barricade carefully onlined his optics, still feeling like slag but at least his thoughts and motorfunctions seemed to be mostly back in his control again. That didn't change that his head still felt like he'd been hit hard and his optics still felt better when they were offline. But he decided to look at the mech who's guest he so suddenly became.

"I think it's done..." the mustang mumbled, hesitantly pulling the used up device out again and offering it to Drive-By, who took it and eyed him sceptical, optics sweeping his frame. 

"Alright, then let's get things more clear then" his co-worker started and paused, Barricade could tell that he wasn't happy about this situation after all. Better _he_ cleared things up and fakexplained the situation before questions were asked and he had to make up answers. 

"I'm sorry about waking you and all this... being here at this time thing. I really didn't mean to cause you any troubles. Thought I told the transport driver the right address but well... Looks like I had a drink too much" 

There that sounded good right? Totally innocent, explaining everything that was off about the situation. Just, that Drive-By didn't look too satisfied. 

"I... See I do go out often enough and really like to get drinks, too, hence that's the only reason I always keep 'wire straighters' around. But I rarely come home... With such an amount of paint transfers, half molten digits and my panel open... That why I haven't helped you or offered you to shower , too... You know the entire not washing off evidence stuff? "


	409. Chapter 409

First he didn't get what Drive-By was meaning, too busy to look at himself and blush. He did look horrible. He didn't even remember anyone treating him too badly, well besides Jazz of course, but he was really scratched up... But then he didn't really remember an awful lot about the night after he had downed the first half empty bottle of highgrade. So he couldn't really tell what those mechs had done to him. 

The worst were his thighs, stained with half washed away half dried fluids and his very open panel, though. And the fact that he still had transfluid running out of his port made things even worse.

He tried to cover up with the blanked his co-worker had wrapped around him after showering him down cold. Probably to wake him up. But alone the thought of Drive-By having seen him like that... Coukd a hole appear and shallow him whole please? He just wanted to wash up and was about to ask the other about it as things clicked together. And his looks suddenly didn't matter anymore. 

"I, no- this, we don't need any evidence. Since there is no crime. I'm fine, really, this isn't like it looks... I just... Ah I got drunk n well, you know... " 

He tried to stutter together without stumbling across his own lies, while memorizing the stylized pattern of Drive-By's tiles, unable to look him in the optics. At the same time he refused to just straight up say that he went to a club and fucked around with a bunch of stranger mechs. He might be at a low point in his life but he simply couldn't let go of that silver of dignity. He didn't whore around because he wanted it and he didn't wanted to be known as the cities bicycle...

"You got drunk, sure. I can tell as much. But you know as well as I do that it only makes things worse. You were clearly beyond the state of giving consent to anything, Cade. And you don't look like you even did that..."

Drive-By pulled Barricade damaged servo out from the blanket and took a long look at it. Then moved to look the mustang in the optics. Not looking happy. 

"Slag Cade, This is serious. You know that. Like you know pretty well that I can't just look past something like that. You wouldn't neither..."


	410. Chapter 410

This was bad. Seriously bad. Because he could clearly tell that Drive-By was for once completely serious about what he said. And truth be told, he would probably react just like his co-worker did, would their roles be reversed and he still had a normal life instead .

But he just couldn't let Drive-By call the police or get him to a forensic medicine center to get transfluid samples and his damages officially recorded. Especially with the freshly received dose of Gold Dust in his subspace. But he had no idea how to get out of this situation for once, the pulsating pain from his damaged digits that filtered through yet again wasn't making thinking easier, neither. 

Barricade didn't even realize how taxing the entire situation was until the first sob escaped his vocalizer. Shocked about his own reaction he slapped his good servo over his mouth. This wasn't making it better. He couldn't start to cry or have a breakdown on from of Drive-By. He had to get himself under control... Just that he couldn't. It was as if his frame had enough of his bad decision making.

Then something he wasn't expecting happened. Slowly, as if afraid to startle the mustang or simply uncertain about it, Drive-By pulled him in and hugged him, rubbing his back soothing.

"Hey, come on Cade, it's all right. I mean it's probably not but you are here now and at least you are safe Kay? " his co-worker pulled a little away again. Looking at him with a pained expression, while drying off some tears off Barricade's cheek with his thumb.

"Do you have anyone I should call for you. Or do _you_ want to call someone? I get if you want to go through this with someone who you know better..."

Barricade was still focused on calming himself down, inwardly cringing at the thought of really having no real friends besides the few co-workers he has started to talk with and maybe Ironhide and Bluestreak, is the last two could even be counted as Drive-By's words sparked an idea in him. 

"I... A friend of mine I.. I think I can call him... Just do you have a painkiller in the meantime. This really hurts" Barricade said slowly, showing off his damaged digits, trying to buy some time to build up mentally how this could work out. He just had to get a hold of Ironhide, explain his frag up to the P. I. and that the other had to play his role and 'take him to the officials' instead of Drive-By.


	411. Chapter 411

The moment Drive-By was out getting Barricade something to relieve his pain the mustang called Ironhide, hoping that the P. I. didn't keep his comm on mute while recharging. Since that would mean that he truly had no way out of this.

::You could have let yourself in, you known:: Ironhide rumbles over the comm after Barricade nearly gave up on calling.

::I'm not at you place, I wanted to get to you after my shift. But Things tonight weren't good and I got way too drunk and I gave the transport driver the wrong address, and now I'm at Drive-By's place, he's a co-worker we are- anyway I told him not to worry and that I was just clubbing and got drunk but he is certain I was- was raped since I'm pretty banged up and he insists that I take legal measures and::

::Wow, Barricade, Stopp right there, gimme a second.…:: Ironhide interrupts him, clearly overwhelmed by the staccato of information he got from Barricade in a few seconds.

While the P. I. processed it all, Drive-By came into the bathroom again waving a small box in his servo. Barricade nodded and forced a weak smile on his lips, pointing towards his audio receptor to indicate that he was on his comm. Drive-By nodded and left again after handing him the box.

He was about to popp in two small capsules as Ironhide started to talk again. :: Okay, okay. I think I got things so far. Even though I do have quite some questions... :: I'll answer them, but later please? Right now I just need you to pick me up here and fake to take me to the forensic med. facility. Please just. I know I already owe you so much but I don't know any other way to get out of this on my own...::

He had to calm his own venting yet again. Coursing inwardly at himself for getting all upset again.

:: Alright then, message me his adress, we gonna have a little chat after I picked you up... ::


	412. Chapter 412

Barricade remained inside of the shower cabin for a few minutes after his comm-call, unsure if it would only cause more trouble for Drive-By but then decided that he rather wanted to get somewhere less wet. Hoping his co-worker would understand.

He also made sure his panel was closed, which took him some effort since it seemed that his automatic closing mechanism wasn't too cooperative. After some fumbling he was able to bend away a small kink that had caused the cover to get stuck and everything was fine again, besides him wondering how on Cybertron that had happened.

He folded the blanked together and set it aside before walking out, meeting a tired looking Drive-By sitting at his living room table. "Sorry for waking you" the mustang mumbled feeling honestly bad about waking his co-worker so early and causing him such a unsettling morning.

"Ah, it's alright. Really. Got ahold of that friend of yours or should I drive you somewhere?" Drive-By asks pointing Barricade at a chair and getting him a Cube of med grade, which the Praxian took thankfully. His head still exploded and anything that required him to keep his optics online just made his headache worse. At least the painkillers he had taken slowly started to block his receptors and slowly the burning pain turned into nothing but an annoying ache.

"He's on his way. But he lives a bit further away in the eight district, so it will take a little until he's here..." Barricade warned the other. Drive-By just waved his servo telling him that that was no problem. "Also, you look like you could make use of some recharge. How about you use the time to take a nap? You know where my bedroom is. I'll wake you when your friend is here..."

The thought of getting some rest was so very tempting... Even though he worried about getting whatever was on his frame on Drive-By's bed sullying it… but would his co-worker had offered if he minded? The tiredness won and Barricade thankfully crashed on top the others bed soon after.


	413. Chapter 413

Drive-By opend the door to a tall and bulky stranger, realizing that he should have asked Barricade what his friends name was. Not that he could change it now. "I take you are Barricade's buddy?"

He asked, not yet stepping aside to allow the stranger in. He received a nod and a tired half smile "Yeah, my designation is Ironhide, in case Barricade hadn't mentioned it. I take you are his co-worker Drive-By?" the other gave back, peeking in.

Nodding, Drive-By finally invited him in, watching the big mech closely. He still didn't know too much about Ironhide and his relationship to Barricade so he didn't want to wake the Praxian before he had a little chat with the mech. "Cade looked like he was in urgent need of recharge so I let him take a nap until you arrive" he explained to the still obviously searching mech.

"I can imagine that" Ironhide commented, looking at the enforcer now. "He told me what happened over comms, I can imagine that it must have been upsetting as he arrived at you doorstep just like that..."

Drive-By took a seat at his table giving Ironhide a contemplating look and a small nod. "When I got to the door he was half passed out and I wasn't able to get any response from him. If he wouldn't have woken up after giving him a cold shower I would have called an ambulance for sure... But after he woke I wanted to know what happened first... You know, if things had to do with his latest ex, you know about that? "

Ironhide nodded. "Yeah. So I take you two talked about him, too? Did Barricade mention that he was involved in this, tonight, too?" Drive-By shook his head. "Nah. Just said he got drunk and things happened... But I'm not sure if he just doesn't want to mention that mech's involvement. He didn't seem to cooperative. You know his ex in person? Or what exactly happened? I can connect _what_ he told me with the way he was lately but he's not too open about what exactly went down and _how_ bad things were... But in my opinion this entire mess should get investigated, you know. Mechs like that shouldn't just be able to run around, hurt others and face no consequences. Legally of course."

Ironhide took a seat across from Drive-By. Looking like he was sorting his thoughts before he answered. "I do know that bastard good enough. And I can ease your spark, we are already working on pressing charges. It's just a bit more complicated with that mech than it might be with someone else... I can't really share too many details as of now, since we want to get things all set before. I'm sure he'll give you more details about it as soon as possible. But let's talk about what you thought should be done now, about what might have happened tonight?"


	414. Chapter 414

"I will message you later" Ironhide said directed towards Drive-By after collecting a sleepy Barricade and leaving shortly after. He indeed had agreed to keep the enforcer updated and they had exchanged comm codes as well. He had went for Barricade right after that and escorted him out of the flat, but not before giving the mustang the chance to exchange a few parting words with his friend as well. 

Outside a transport already awaited them. Inside it Barricade looked up to the bigger mech, already feeling guilty for all the troubles he had caused. He really didn't feel like having a conversation right now but he really owned Ironhide the real retelling of the nights past events. Even though the investigator was friendly enough not to push the subject himself. 

"Thank you for coming over and helping me out like this... For helping me yet again. I really wanted to drive up to your place directly instead of showing up here..." he started explaining, fumbling with his servos. 

Ironhide reached over, picking Barricade's hurt servo apart from the other and looking at the damaged digits. "I can imagine that... And I'm really interested to know how this happened. But first let me tell you that that buddy of yours really deserves a honest explanation after we took care of everything and after Jazz and the others had been taken down. He really seems to care, you know? Now... I need to explain to Ratchet why you need repairs so shortly after he got you all healed up last time..."

Barricade sheepishly pulled his servo back, retelling how things had went down and why he had gotten himself waisted so badly."Why by the thirteen did you think that it would be a good idea to pull out a the 'fail safe' just like that? It even says on the 'how to use page' that you are not supposed to touch it after merging but use isolated pincers. I even told you that it only last one merge long"

"I… uh, I haven't read through it. I just... Uhm" Barricade admitted, feeling even more like an idiot for bringing all of this over himself, simply because he didn't read up on his newest add on. 

Ironhide shook his head, smirking  
Slightly. "At least it's not me who's going to get a lecture from Ratchet about not doing that. Believe me after he's done the fist thing you will do whenever you get new meds or add ons will be reading up the manual..."


	415. Chapter 415

After everything important had been told silence came over the two and while Ironhide's attention seemed to focus on a datapad he had produced out of a subspace pocket, probably writing down what had happened tonight, Barricade's processor worked pretty hard on what he'd been told, ignoring the headache it gave him.

_He_ wasn't as sure as Ironhide about telling Drive-By the truth, ever. Or how the other might react to it. After all it meant he'd have to admit so damn much. How could a mech react to being told that his 'friend with benefits' had been together with a criminal, had been drug addicted, a whore, one of the mecha that had been the cause of Drive-By's frustration the one night.

Was Drive-By even his friend? The last time he really had considered some mecha friends had been in Praxus, even there he had been overly focused on his career and at a point he had started to invest his entire time in the quest to move away, to get away from all the expectations placed on him and his never satisfied creators, who just couldn't stop to push their believes upon him and his job. At least he knew now that the way he'd been brought up wasn't all normal, not even for Praxian standards. 

All that, only to be sold back to his home town, into the servos of a psychopath. At least as Prowl's personal torture toy he wouldn't have to worry about getting bored ever again...

Barricade really, really hoped he would be freed before that happened. And decided, just as the transport stopped and Ironhide put his datapad away, that he'd do whatever would be necessary to prevent it.

Which meant for now that he made sure to get Ironhide's mood up after Ratchet fixed him up yet again. He also set his mind on paying the bills himself this time. It ment he would have to use his rent credits, but he knew that he wouldn't get evicted just because he missed one payment and it was worth it, for sure. Maybe he could even buy a new fail safe off Ratchet? After all he could not know what Jazz had planned for him this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing ya all a wonderful first Christmas eve, later today ❤️🎄


	416. Chapter 416

Ratchet's medical assistant, Red Alert exchanged a few words with Ironhide before she walked them both into one of the examination rooms, asking Barricade friendly to take a seat at the generously sized examination bed and opening up his wrist port. She plugged Barricade to a examination device and looked back and forth between Ironhide and Barricade, as if she wasn't sure who to address next.

Finally Red Alert locked optics with Barricade, as if remembering something, "Dr. Ratchet is still with another patient so you'll have to wait a little, your friend can stay here with you if you want but if you rather have more privacy, I could _escort_ him to our waiting room" 

Red Alert sounded like this was a thing expected of her to say and enforce, no matter that she was only half Ironhide's height and maybe a fifth of his mass, if not much less. But she managed not to waver or show that she clearly knew that she had no chance to win if Ironhide did not comply. 

Since Barricade had no problem with the Investigator's presence he simply shook his head, hopefully reassuring Red Alert enough that he indeed wanted Irinhude to stay. "He's a... friend, I'd like him to stay" he added, just to be sure. 

The medical assistant nodded and typed something down on a datapad after checking the monitoring device Barricade was hooked on. "Then I'll leave you alone, do you need any _urgent_ medication or is the painkiller already in your system enough for now?" She asked. 

Barricade reassured that he was good and with that Red Alert left and he was alone with Ironhide, yet again.

"You know, you could have asked for me to wait elsewhere. It would have been no big deal" Ironhide remarked. Barricade, who had tried to understand whatever popped up on the screen of the monitoring device, with no luck, looked up to the bigger mech and shrugged. "It's all right. You already know what's going on and you saw me, like ah, you know, all uncovered. So there is no reason to send you away"

Ironhide shook his head. Huffing his vents. "Yeah, see, that's not what I mean. I just wanted to make sure that you know that you still have the _right_ to do it. Not just this morning but basically whenever you decide you rather have some privacy..."

Barricade nodded slowly, he wasn't sure he fully got what exactly Ironhide was getting at but asking seemed stupid, and he was too shy to admit it. "Got it, thanks" he instead just replied. It seemed to be good enough for Ironhide since he didn't press the subject any further, though.


	417. Chapter 417

Now the mustang knew what Ironhide had meant, as he told him about Ratchet not going to be happy about his failure to read the manual right after he got the fail safe from Ironhide. 

For a split second he wanted to deflect the medic's anger from himself and blame Ironhide for not telling him that it was very important to read up on the device. But he caught himself before that. It didn't seem fair at all and rather sparkling like to blame someone else for his mistakes. Plus, it might have gotten him on Ironhide's bad side, which he didn't plan to ever be on. All very good reasons that made him bite his tongue and just take the lecture, while the medic worked on him.

After Ratchet declared that he was done _again_. Barricade sat up and stared at the medics back for a few seconds, simply watching him pack aways his used instruments. It took him a moment before he found the courage to speak up.

"How much will this cost this time? And how much more would it be with a new fail safe on top?"

Ratchet turned around and like Red Alert earlier his gaze went from Ironhide to Barricade and back. Just as the P. I. waved his big servo in front of Barricade. "_I_ will get that sorted out with good old Ratchet, you just have to wait here for Red Alert to take your meds" he paused for a moment before continuing, visibly less happy but still nodding. "And your new fail safe, of course"

Ratchet nodded and looked back to Barricade. "If you have more of that Gold Dust with you Red Alert will take that into account, too" He promoted. "And your drug screen came out with not the slightest amount of illicit substances, by the way. At least that's something you really do well. And I am sure that you won't risk your life again just because you choose to not read a manual, neither. Right? "

Barricade nodded and felt very conflicted, unsure if it was honest praise Ratchet had given him or a threat. Or maybe both? It stunned him long enough to give Ironhide and Ratchet time to leave without him being able to protest.

Well, then he had no other choice but ask Ironhide on their ride back what he had to pay him back instead. He _would_ pay the P. I. Back this time, that he was determined about.


	418. Chapter 418

If they arrived at Ironhide's place in fifteen minutes he would still have two full hours until he had to leave for his day shift at the police department, Barricade calculated right after they took a seat in their transport. Enough time to answer some questions if Ironhide had any, and make sure the Investigator had a good time.

But first he had to find out how much he owed Ironhide, hoping his rent safe up was enough. He didn't have much more left even though the month still had a few days until he'd get his next paycheck. Which would be much smaller than the ones he'd gotten before he started to work part time, he suddenly realized. But Barricade was sure he would make it work out. Somehow.

"How much did you have to pay this time? I don't know if I have enough to cover it all at once, especially with the fail safe, but I should be able to provide a good part of it, I think…"

Ironhide raised an optical ridge at that. "And where did you get those credits from? Let me be completely honest here, you don't seem like you have anything to spare. I would have thought that you might have trouble to afford a good cube of energon, let alone a entire medical bill..." 

Embarrassment was the first thing Barricade felt at Ironhide's words and he just had to look somewhere but at the investigator." I-I, it's... Ah, see it's, it's nothing illegal, I didn't earn it at the Club or anything. I, I programmed my account to automatically safe up my rent money and I still have that. The landlord can't evict me for only staying behind for a few days and my next payment should be in soon enough to get that payed off then... "

He explained, hoping that Ironhide understood that he has thought about this. But the bigger mech only shook his head again. 

" Barricade that's not... Look we talk about this when we arrive at my place, all right? " Feeling defeated Barricade only looked down at his newly repaired servo, before he mumbled a disheartened "all right".


	419. Chapter 419

They didn't talk the entire drive, nor as they walked up to Ironhide's flat. Inside the bigger mech took lead and Barricade simply followed a few steps behind, feeling as he'd failed. At what exactly, he wasn't sure but it didn't change his emotions towards himself.

In the living room Ironhide paused before he pointed towards the couch. "Sit down" Ironhide's voice wasn't threatening and he didn't sound angry, still it had a commanding tone to it, so Barricade sat down without a word, waiting for what would come. 

His host left the room, only to return with two glasses of energon a minute later, one was handed down to the mustang. Barricade took it and had to keep himself from just downing it. Now that he could smell the warm quality fuel, he realized how hungry he was.

"I commend Drive-By and told him that you have been checked up and that things had been taken care of. Also that I took you back to my place for now, he got informed as well that he won't see you the next two days at work since I got medical leave for you from the doc. Also told him you'll call him when you rested up and all"

Ironhide explained, sitting down besides Barricade, looking like he just needed some more rest as well.

"Thank you. Just, I took already so many medical leaves lately, I'm sure they will want proof soon..." A second after he voiced his concern a message with an attachment popped up in his HUD, causing Barricade to make a surprised face. "Ratchet doesn't do things by halves. _He_ insisted that you took two days off. At least from your primary job. Well he probably would demand that you take two entire days off, from everything but, yeah..."

The bigger mech shrugged. Then sipped at his energon, then as if he suddenly remembered something very important added, hurriedly." Of course it's a neutral one. They won't know what happend and that you got tested and all. By the time you are done recharging I'll have the reports ready for you to edit if needed and get signed"

Barricade just stared at the Topkick, trying to make sense of what the other just said. Without much success. "What do you mean?"

"That I need you to sign the assault report... After all the echo of Jazz spark signature was still lingering strong enough for Ratchet to get a good read and record of it. We'll use it later in the trial. With criminals like him who know how to get out of tight situations every detail can be important"

Ironhide explained and Barricade nodded slowly. Not that he cared much, but if Ironhide deemed it important enough to be added, he'll sign those documents later.

Though he still had much more urgent matters to clear up. Like the credits the P. I. had payed on his behalf at Ratchet's...


	420. Chapter 420

"About the credits for Ratchet..." Barricade started after taking another sip of the warm energon, peeking at Ironhide from behind his glass. It was all he could say before the Topkick groaned and shook his head.

"You don't need to pay it back. And you especially won't do it with your _rent money_. End of the discussion" the other's tone had a finality in it that made it pretty clear for Barricade that whatever he would say, he would not be successful. Ironhide even managed to make the mustang feel bad for bringing the subject back up again.

"All right, all right, sorry. I just feel... So useless. Drive-By, you... Bluestreak. You all helped me survive all this, wasting resources on me I'll probably never be able to ever return... It feels..." he struggled to find the right words to voice his concern, his problem with all of that but resulted in only shrugging, unable to phrase his thoughts adequately.

Silence spread between the two mechs long enough for Barricade to feel uncomfortable, as Ironhide set his glass down on the small side table in front of them, signing. "Barricade, listen. This thing, this... Investigation is big. Complicated. And dangerous nonetheless. But it's important enough that everything you give me goes right to the Iacon P. D. Right now you are our key witness. And all that while still being involved, still getting hurt. Of course you can't do that alone. No one could"

A big servo came down to tip the mustang's chin up, making him look at Ironhide while stroking over a fresh weld on the side of the dark face. "So stop beating yourself up about it. Now, how about this: You get yourself into bed and rest some?"

It was hard to tell how much of Ironhide's words were sincerely meant and how much was said to calm him. But for now Barricade decided to just accept them as is. Even if this 'Investigation' was important and he was seemed to be too, he could do so much better than he currently performed. But there was no way he'd start that conversation, not if he could tell so clearly how tired Ironhide was as well... Maybe he could use that to get the mech in a better mood? 

"Thank you, bed sounds nice..." he lightly leaned against the bigger mech. "You should consider it yourself, too. You look just as worn, you know?" he suggested with a well practiced smile.


	421. Chapter 421

Ironhide first had declined, he still had to get the reports written for Barricade. For the first time it was the mustang who had more reasonable arguments, though. After all, it would be way easier for the P. I. to set those documents up when he was well rested. Especially regarding their importance. 

So the Topkick put their empty glasses away, while Barricade moved out of the living room, walking on autopilot to get to the bedroom and drop right into the soft bed, venting in deeply as he cuddled up into the soft pillow. It smelled radically different from the bedding in the club, less perfumed, more clean and of course more like Ironhide.

And exactly that mech entered the room just as Barricade had gotten comfortable and ready to drop into a deep and dreamless recharge. Only to remember that he had other plans for the two of them.

Forcing his already offlined optics back on again, he saw how Ironhide moved around the bed to lay down besides him. The other mech moved slowly, his optics were dim and his gaze just scanned Barricade's frame for a second, before he lay down as well.

immediately the mustang turned fully towards Ironhide, trying to look good, inviting, putting on yet another smile, only to receive a slim smirk from Ironhide in return before he scooted closer to Barricade, face moving towards the enforcers, causing the blue light from his own optics to mix up with the red light from Barricade's.

"I fancy your genuine smile much more, Barricade… Want to tell me what it is you try to accomplish here?" Ironhide questioned with a low voice seeing right through Barricade's act.

"I... Uh, I just though. You know, we could like, ah, get closer? To each other... s... Frames? Like, you know... Just-Just if you want?"

The topkick looked Barricade for another moment into the optics before he vented out in what seamed like agreement. "Very well, after all you went through a lot today… I guess it won't hurt neither"

Thinking he finally found a way to pay the other back, Barricade beemed up at Ironhide, which drew a chuckle out of the bigger mech. "Ah, much better" he commented before he nudged the mustang to turn around. Without missing a beat Barricade did just that. A big, or rather massive, arm was draped over his midsection, pulling him close to the warm frame behind him. The blanket was adjusted and Ironhide wiggeled around some more to get into a better position.

Nothing else happens, besides Barricade slowly realizing that the other's system slowly circled down...  
Into recharge. While he lay there, panel open, waiting... For what wouldn't happen anytime soon.


	422. Chapter 422

He woke up to being shaken roughly, which caused his system to reboot rather chaotic. He could tell that he flailed, and then after his audios finally powered up he could hear who was the reason for this very sudden end of his recharge.

He stopped struggling and his system calmed immediately as he recognized Ironhide, as the one shaking him. He slowly came to, blinking a few times to clear his optical feed from static, only to be met with a frown from the mech leaning above him. Which probably meant bad news. Before his anxiety could start to draw him down into a hundred and one possibly horrendous scenarios, Ironhide noticed that he was awake and was so merciful to talk to him slower.

"Are you alright? Any error reports, pain...?" He asked, optics scanning Barricade's frame as if he was expecting the mustang to bleed from somewhere. Which he didn't. He hoped. Rattled by the Investigator's concern Barricade looked down on himself as well, while checking his HUD and damage protocols. Everything seemed fine to him. And he didn't hurt at all, besides a small headache and the ache near his spark, which was normal according to Ratchet.

"No, there is nothing wrong. Why?" he finally asked, looking back up at the topkick, who now sat down besides him. Ironhide shook his head, grunting something Barricade didn't catch before he resettled his vocalizer. "You screamed buddy murder. I thought. I don't know what exactly I thought was going on, but you scared the shit out of me, Primus"

Barricade ducked his head sheepishly, trying to remember anything and failing. "Probably a bad memory purge or so? I don't remember it though. Sorry for that" he meant it and at the same time felt like an idiot for startling Ironhide like that.

"Maybe my subconsciousness just couldn't bear the loss of your warmth any longer and tried luring you back?" he tried to joke, hoping it would at least improve the others mood a little. Ironhide just gave him a flat stare before a slim smirk creeped on his lips and he gave Barricade a playful shove, which threw the much lighter mustang onto his back again.

"At least you're well enough to make stupid jokes, think you are fit enough to work with me through some papers as well?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for this year guys! I hope you slide happy and healthy into 2021 or at least hopeful enough that next year can't be much worse than this! Hopefully 🙈🎉


	423. Chapter 423

Going through the datapad Ironhide had put together was harder than Barricade thought it to be. It was strange, too. To read about what had happened... Sure he was there when things took place but having it spelled out as what it seemed to be, was another things. It made the mustang horribly uncomfortable. Especially with the knowledge that others would read it, too. Would judge him regarding to it.

He skipped some parts of Ratchets account he found too detailed, and just agreed with Ironhide's writing. He was about to leave things as they were, when he hesitated and added some details the other couldn't have known. The last thing, his signature, was finally on the document as he handed it over to Ironhide.

"Thank you, now, remember to call that buddy of yours. He probably does worry how you're doing. It's only fair to get back to him" Ironhide said offering Barricade a new glass of energon, firmly ignoring how unhappy the mustang looked about the matter.

"What am I supposed to tell him, though? I mean I can't just explain him everything that happened so far..." 

Ironhide shrugged "You don't have to tell him much really. This is an ongoing investigation and telling him that much should be enough for Drive-By to understand that you can't tell him more about the details of what's going on. Instead tell him how you are now, thank him. Such things. I'm sure you will find a way to calm him down"

Barricade nodded and excused himself into the bedroom, to get that call handled. In the end it wasn't as bad as he had expected. Drive-By didn't ask too many questions even if Barricade could tell that he wanted to know more occasionally. Probably because he didn't want to press him into 'reliving' it. It was actually... A pretty decent conversation. 

It also made the mustang feel bad about not being more truthful towards his co-worker. He couldn't dwell on it too long though. He checked his chronometer and realized that he had only a few hours left until he had to head back to the Club once again. Alone the thought caused a tight knot to form in his abdomen. More than ever, he wished that he just could stay away from the Club. And Jazz.


	424. Chapter 424

Barricade didn't get a chance to approach Ironhide about 'paying' him back. Shortly after the mustang had been done with the call the big mech told him, that he had to get to work, and that Barricade could stay until he had to get to the Club if he wanted.

So Barricade was on his own until he really had to get going, too, what happend much to early, in his humble opinion. At least he had been able to get some more recharge before 'work'.

At the Club itself things were as usual. Bumblebee did check on him shortly in the beginning but after that he had to get into the sitting room and take one customer after another. The only comfort he got was the fact that Jazz was nowhere around to abuse him yet again and even Trailbreaker seemed to be more interested in the twins than him, for once. 

One of said twins came out of a room just as Barricade was ready to head back to the sitting room himself. Jetstorm looked rather surprised to see him and from the way the blue mech looked around Barricade got the feeling he was checking if they were alone in the hallway.

Barricade was hesitant. Should he stay a moment and wait for Jetstorm to approach him, walk away or even engage in conversation himself? Jetstorm took that decision off the mustang's servos a moment later. "Do you have a moment? Please it's just-please..."

He seemed nervous and Barricade could tell why, but he just couldn't walk away, so he stepped towards the Vosian, waiting for him to talk, prompting him with a jerky nod. "What is it?" he asked, his voice a low whisper.

"Do you... You remember our last conversation? Did _anything_ come up? Anything at all? I just, I don't know how much longer we can do this... Especially Jetfire. He's, he's blocking me out more and more and I just don't know how to keep him from slipping... " Jetstorm seemed desperate. It wasn't surprising, really. Those two had it even worse than the mustang himself. He could at least leave this place after his shift, they probably weren't allowed to step outside at all.

He wanted to tell the other so badly how far they already were, that there was an investigation going on. They just had to hang on. Wait a little longer. Just like Barricade did. 

But he didn't dare to say anything that could give him away. What if Jazz had forced Jetstorm to spy on the enforcer? It wasn't that far fetched, really... But what if the Jet _was_ honest and his brother was close to his breaking point? What if his lack of response would be the reason they both died? What was he supposed to do?


	425. Chapter 425

Barricade acted on a whim and grabbed Jetstorm's servo, looking deep up in the jets visor. "Keep your brother going just a little longer, it's worth it. I promise" the mustang whispered. Putting as much hope as possible into his words and in his field.

With that said he let go of his co-worker's servo and turned, leaving him. Hoping that he didn't just ruined it all. He wanted desperately to help someone. To do what he, as an enforcer, was supposed to do. Still, it wouldn't help anyone if he lost his life because of it. Still if one of the twins died there was no hope to bring them back, just as there was no way to take back a spoken word.

The entire night Barricade remained on edge. Always on the brink of another panick attack, just managing to keep his anxiety down whenever someone wanted something from him, thinking he might be dragged to Jazz. 

When he was allowed to go home in the morning it took Barricade everything not to run out of the Club and race away. Not even on his way home he felt safe, it wouldn't be the first time he was being ambushed... But nothing happened. 

He still wished his apartment had thicker doors or a better lock. Or ten. Anything to offer more protection, really. He went so far to contemplate driving up to Ironhide's again but decided against it. He didn't want to hassle the P. I. another morning. 

He showered to clear his head a little and plunged himself right into bed afterwards, but recharge wasn't coming. It was strange how Barricade was deadly tired but couldn't sleep at the same time, head spinning just as fast as his spark. As he remembered that he still had his fresh dose of Gold Dust inside his subspace pocket. 

Happy to have something else to do that hopefully helped him to push his grave thoughts away he took the syringes out and put them into the drawer he had used to store his drugs in before Ratchet has taken them. He'd have to get rid of these, too. Later. 

Or. Maybe he could use this one dose to calm his nerves a little? To finally find some rest? Just this once?


	426. Chapter 426

He stood there with one of two syringes in his servos, looking nearly hypnotized at the shiny liquid inside the plastic. He was just one needle away from feeling better, from pushing down his anxiety. He remembered the warm sensation he got after it felt cold in his lines for a few seconds, how it used to blanket him from most of his negative emotions.

Then, as if in a flashback the mustang remembered the first time he didn't take his drugs on time. He flinched and the small syringe slipped from his shaky digits out of his grasp, plummeting to the floor. He reacted automatically, tried to catch it, to no avail. It landed on the brushed metal that his floor was made of and cracked audible.

Barricade stood still for a moment before he slowly kneeled down in front of it, just looking at the small thing for what felt forever. It seemed like none of the viscous fluid ran out so maybe it wasn't lost yet?

He dared to touch it, pick it up and turn it, only to realize that it was the needle that got bent by the fall. So he couldn't use the syringe. Maybe he could use his injector to get the Gold Dust in his system...? Oh.

He pulled the small but sturdy device out with his other servo holding it besides the Gold Dust, just staring at both items before taking a deep vent and dropping the syringe again, uncaring of it's structural integrity, and covered his optics with the now freed servo.

"I'm such a fucking idiot" he whispered to himself, barking a bitter laugh just after his words left his mouth.

He looked back down at the injector, feeling like he was lost in a vertigo for a few seconds before he collected himself enough to push the device to his necks main energon line and get a dose of the medication Ratchet had given him, _for exactly these situations_. 

In his panicked state he forgot about it. A simple mistake that nearly cost him dearly. 

His mind cleared up significantly within a minute of just sitting there, hating himself for being so damn forgetful and weak. And slowly as the fog of anxiety washed from his thoughts, he also started to see his harsh judgement on himself. 

He remembered those little booklets they gave out to the survivers of domestic violence, and how the unknown writers always insisted on telling the victims that it wasn't helping them that they thought so lowly about themselves. Maybe he kind of did that too? Maybe, when he got some rest, he could read up on how to handle a situation like his better?

Sure he wasn't a _victim_ of any sorts but maybe he could still profit from the advices...?


	427. Chapter 427

Primus hated him, Barricade decided as he stared up at his ceiling, his head pounding the way it always did when he was awfully stressed out, he could tell because it was a very particular pain right behind his optics. Of course that had to come over him on the first day he'd been able to recharge without being woken up by anyone or anything. Having a nice morning was probably too much to ask for.

And only thinking about the conversation he would have to commit to later, with Ironhide, made his headache even worse, hopefully the investigator wouldn't be too pissed about his little stunt. 

At least he had already read through the online version of their 'victims of abuse' advice and made some mental notes before he slipped into recharge, reading things up now would be impossible. He still didn't feel comfortable about seeing himself in that role, it seemed like he was nothing but an imposter and that him qualifying himself as a victim would somehow mock the real victims. 

_'Just because someone else's suffering seem more severe, your own problems or emotions aren't less legit'_

The text had also stated, though... He'd think about it, after all of this was over. Now he had to get up, get rid of his headache, and try to meet up with Ironhide to talk about the latest happenings at the Club and what they could possibly do to help the twins.

He send the P. I. a message, requesting to meet up as soon as the other had time, and then slowly moved through his flat, trying to remember where he might have some kind of pain killer stored away. Sure he should have gotten a medicine cabinet at one point of his live, but he never got to it and simply stored whatever he bought now and then wherever was a space. 

So now he was stuck searching through cupboards, boxes and drawers until he found something, while his head hurt and he still felt bad for his near slip up. He really had to make sure to keep away from the Gold Dust, or he might go for it the next time he grew weak... He wasn't sure if mentioning it to Ironhide would be a good idea or not. 

He found a box in a drawer in the small kitchenette and forced it down, which was rather nasty business without anything to wash it down with. As soon as he got his next payment he really had to get some cheap big boxes of energon. 

To get rid of the taste, Barricade chewed on a spare foamed energon Gummi he had found as well, it was also a way to get something else into his system, as his door chime ringed. Panicky he nearly chocked on the gummy. Freezing on the the chair he had sat down in, unmoving like a petrorabbit in a truckformers headlights. 

Did they finally came to get him?


	428. Chapter 428

He knew that he couldn't hide anywhere in his small flat and hoping that the door would hold longer than a minute if anyone seriously tried to get through it wasn't going to make it happen, neither. He was stuck without a way out. _He should have went to Ironhide instead _.

Calling the police did not seem like an option he should take, neither, since there might be questions he couldn't answer or drugs that might be found. And he had no idea how far in the making his deal was.

He tried to calm himself, thankful that Ratchet's medication still was strong enough in his system to spare him from suffering another anxiety attack yet again. That would make things so much more complicated.

Deciding that a broken down door would maybe make the neighbors call inforcment, what was not optimal, he slowly got up and moved towards the door, while his mind was working hard and fast, but there was no alternative popping up all of a sudden. 

If these were Jazz' or Prowl's hit mechs than being cooperativ for now possibly made the entire thing less bad, less painful too. He hoped. He still could call Ironhide while things happen, even give him the best possible description and directions, right?

Preparing himself for the worst Barricade stepped up to the door and pushed the open command before he could change his mind. Awaiting to have at least two gruesome looking mechs standing there. Which was... Not the Case.

"Drive-By?" the mustang asked surprised, staring at his co-worker until he remembered his manners. "I, uhm. Hey? Do you want to come in or... ?" He mentally checked the state of his flat, it should be clean and the drugs should be in their respective drawer, out of sight. Everything should be fine. Besides the fact that Drive-By showed up here, at his place, without a warning.

"Sure, thanks" his co-worker replied and stepped inside, looking around rather interested. Barricade closed the door behind Drive-By, unsure what to say or do. He never really hosted any guests here and it wasn't like he could offer his co-worker some energon. Primus, this would be so very awkward...

"I know that I probably should have called, but I got my paint fixed in a shop near your place and just had to drop by. See how you're doing"

Barricade followed his co-worker, forcing on a smile even though his head still ached and he felt horribly nervous. At least he remembered to pull his field in close to not show the other how stressed he was. 

"Ah, I see, that's nice, thank you. I'm... good. Better. Really, thanks for your help and sorry for all the trouble..." Barricade nodded towards the two chairs at the small table, waiting until the other took a seat. Still unsure how to continue. 

"Ah it's allright, really. It wasn't like you had the... mental capacity to really make any educated decisions at that time. No offense really. Just- See I get it, sometimes things get to much and taking a drink or two is nice but doing it alone, probably in a place where you don't even know anyone... You know, you could have called, getting drunk together is more fun, anyway"

The other officer gave Barricade a look which made the mustang squirm. He felt so bad that he had to pretend something like that, especially when it seemed like Drive-By seemed to genuinely care...


	429. Chapter 429

"I... I'll remember that for the next time. Though I think I won't go drinking again anytime soon, highgrade doesn't seem to tempting right now" Barricade gave back sheepishly. Looking back on it now he had to admit that it had been a horrible idea to drown his pain out like that, it hadn't even worked all that good. Even if things were different from what Drive-By thought they were, the drinking aspect was point on. 

Suddenly Barricade remembered something else, involving highgrade. "You know... If you even remember it. When you invited me that one time to join you and the others? I've been so nervous back then. I had no idea why you would do that..."

He mused aloud, then sat up straight. Why by the thirteen, did he just say that?

Drive-By was visibly taken aback for a second, then confused before he seemed to remember, biting his lips. "That... Yes" he looked into the room, looking lost in thought. "That was when you started to show up with that new paint job" he nodded slowly, then looked back at Barricade.

"Truth be told, I did think you became really hot back then, I mean you'd always been good looking but many are... but that paint job really got me interested, I mean it was pretty optic catching. I thought that if I play my cards right, buy you few drinks, say the right things and such, we could hook up... Yeah I know how that must sound in light of the latest events"

The other enforcer rubbed his neck now seemingly sheepish himself. "See, I wouldn't have done something like _that_. I like to push things and I can be - well, me, but I'm not so desperate that I would need to daterape someone... And I mean committing a crime against a fellow offer is nothing to brush off easily, too" he paused.

Then looked straight up at Barricade, expression more serious. "Whatever happened back then anyways? I mean I heard things, you said things but with what I kind of know about stuff now it seems like... I don't know. Did your ex do something to you?"


	430. Chapter 430

Deflection Drive-By's question with the lie he had used so far and simply telling him again that he just had an accident was the smartest thing to do, Barricade thought. Only to be assaulted by a flashback before he could even spell out the first word. Everything was there again. Vivid and at the same time blurry... The mechs, pain, waking up to a drug addiction. When regained his composure he could feel how his door wings shook. 

And even though the episode only lasted a few spark spins, he knew that his co-worker had caught it. The way Drive-By was looking at him was the way the other looked at the mecha who called them. There was no chance to lie without being found out immediately.

"I can't tell you any details... it's. There is an investigation. Regarding all of it and you couldn't just get pulled in as a witness but... Since you're an enforcer too get in trouble for knowing and not acting according to the laws... " Slowly Barricade looked away. Contemplating how to formulate it in a way Drive-By would understand without risking too much.

"So it _has_ to do with him..." the other enforcer put together then huffed his vents. "At least you are doing something to get him for it. Fucker hopefully gets locked up for good. Or you know, if things don't work out he could always have an 'accident' himself" The dark mech renarks with a sinister smirk.

Barricade cracks up at it, shaking his head. "Here I try to keep the both of us safe and you set up plans to assault someone..." he shoots his co-worker a judging look but can't keep a small smile from forming on his lips. Drive-By played offended in that overdramatic way that's sometimes used in over the top romance holovids, servo at his chest and all.

"Me? Planning such a horrible thing? I'm simply sitting here having a conversation with a fellow enforcer about the very real dangers of traffic and all the horrible ways mechs can die in accidents while being part of said traffic..."


	431. Chapter 431

Barricade didn't even realize how long Drive-By had stayed until he said his good byes and left. They had proceeded to small talk, mostly about Drive-By's appointment, how he healed up, that the Triple Changer, his designation was Astrotrain, was getting charged with a bunch of things and that he'd be back too work soon. He did drop a question here and there, about Barricade's plans on returning on full time and such but didn't press when the mustang didn't give a clear answer.

After Barricade was alone again he checked his messages and was a little surprised as he didn't find anything. He made sure that he _did_ send a message to Ironhide and that it made it out. It did. He just never got an answer. But then: Ironhide had a job. He probably got a lot to do. Too bad, since Barricade really wanted to talk with him about the twins and how to help them out.

But there was not much he could do about it now. Sure calling the private investigator was an option as well but he didn't want to be a bother. Not after the last few days. He checked the time and decided that he would buy himself some energon before he headed to the Club and then get to work, hoping for the best.

In front of the Club he checked his messages yet again, just to find nothing new. He disposed of his Cube as he started his way up the stairs. Today no one was out so he let himself in without any preambl, the door opening to his ID.

In the hallway Blurr was already busy carrying a plate full of glasses towards the sitting room, stopping as he spotted the mustang. "Evening Barricade. Do me a favor please? There is another plate with the laced cygars, could you get those? I have to do some extra waxing to get some things polished out and a bit more spare time would be lovely"

"Ah, sure, yes" Barricade replied, nodding towards his co-worker and going for the pot, looking the alcoholic over after he turned around. He did look... Even more worn than usual. Also a bit tired? Had something happened or was he just less intoxicated than usual? Barricade mused, picking the plate with the cygars up as he heard a lout crash and then the telltale sound of shattering glas down the hallway.


	432. Chapter 432

Barricade froze for a second, then slowly and very carefully set the cygars back down, to rush towards his co-worker. Maybe Blurr had been unwell altogether? He did look off… and it could have been the reason he wanted some help from Barricade. The mustang really hoped that Blurr just dropped the tray, though. Everything else might be very bad. His mind was so friendly to supply him with the very nasty image of the blue mech with his face cut up by shards… He really hoped that wasn’t the case. He wanted to keep his energon in his system, after all he had payed rather much for it, considering his current situation.

He made it out of the small room with all the drugs, drinks and extras, as he nearly collided with the muzzle of a gun, _just_ stopping in front of it and instinctively, reaching to his hip, where of course was nothing he could use against whoever was in front of him, since his gun was safely locked away at the department. The mustang contemplated for a split second to grab the gun and try to wrestle it out of the other’s grasp, they did learn to do it at the police academy in their gun safety classes. But those were a long time ago and Barricade realized that he wasn’t sure if he would do it right, so he simply decided to take a step back and slowly raise his servos. 

Everything that followed happened in a flurry of motions. He didn’t get a good look at the gunsmech before he was grabbed roughly and turned around, just to be forced against the next best wall in front of him, his arms twisted behind his back and bound together with something slim and elastic, a zip tie he realized. In the background he could here shouting and screaming. Before he could even try to get a call out a device was magnetized at the back of his neck, eleminate all his means of communication besides plain out speaking. He was pushed and obediently sank down to his knees, not daring to anger the mech who still could shoot him any second. Even if all of this felt so damn unrealistic.

The mech stepped aside a little while Barricade was kneeling against the Wall with his optics closed, he couldn’t see anything anyways and staring at a wall was nothing he could do for much longer, as he heard Trailbreaker course loudly “When Jazz finds out about this you-“ a low popping sound and a shrill scream, that was definitely not Trailbreakers, followed before the sound of a frame falling noisily to the ground, was to be heard. 

Barricade didn’t have a doubt about what just happened behind his back.


	433. Chapter 433

"OH shut up bitch or you're going to be next, got it?!" someone who's voice Barricade didn't recognize hissed to whoever had screamed. There was more sobbing but muffled and Barricade could smell the scent of spilled energon and burned wiring.

Shouldn't he panick? Or get scared or stressed? Not that he wanted to but it dawned on him just how fucked up this situation was and still he was perfectly calm, maybe a little shaky but nothing more. He started to wonder, if the device on his neck did something? There _was_ tech that could influence mecha... 

"No you won't. Big n ugly here was useless but the boss wants us to deliver the shareware alive and intact. And since we are payed per head you won't shoot anyone or it will be cut off _your_ share. Got it?"A second voice rumbled. Clearly threatening. 

"Now go help Knucklehead to get all of them ready for travle. We are being picked up in five" The gunsmech grunted an unhappy 'yes' and Barricade could hear how he marched off, while the other strange walked up to him and grabbed one of his arms, urging him up. "Come on, move, that direction" Barricade was pushed around, after he was on his peds, hurriedly onlining his optics. 

He was ushered into the Clubs hallway where he nearly tripped over the already greying frame of Trailbreaker and vinced lowly as he was forced to walk passt him with no chance to step around the puddle of energon on the ground. He wasn't sure how to feel about the bouncer's death. So he tried to focus ahead, scanning what else was going on.

Blurr was the first who caught the enforcer's attention. The blue mech leaned seated against the wall, his face looked like he had been hit hard and his lip was split, causing energon to drop diwn his chin. He seemed pretty dated, too, servos bound behind his back as well.

A little further were the twins, sitting together. Jetstorm's visor was cracked and he looked horrified, his sobs had died down, though. Jetfire seemed more confused and simply stared at the corpse, as if he couldn't look away. Barricade was pushed towards them as their captor ordered him to get down again. He did, daring to look at the stanger, hoping he might somehow recognize him. The mech had a pretty distinctive face, so Barricade was sure he didn't know him. There was no way he would forget it, especially not with those dark markings all over the off-white face.


	434. Chapter 434

The urge to speak to the Jettwins was big, ask them if they knew what was going on. But Barricade didn't dare to speak, it was much too risky, since he didn't know just how short tempered their captor was. The chance Jetfire or Jetstorm knew something important wasn't great, neither so he dismissed that fast. Not that he could have done anything with the possible infos, after all he was bound and couldn't communicate to anyone outside of the Club. So he better just waited and hoped for the best, yet again.

_Or he could break the zippers. He knew how. This time he really knew._ But what good would that do? He still had no weapons, was outnumbered. The mustang also didn't know what exactly the device on his neck was capable of. Might stop him from transforming, too. Might be a tracking device or worse it might be able to offline him remotely. And even if he could make it out and away without interference... It would mean leaving everyone else behind.

Barricade gave the twins another glance, they were so scared, even before all this had happened tonight. This could be the last straw that fully shattered them. Even if these mechs didn't kill 'em but only trafficked them further. But it wasn't like he could help anyone if he was being trafficked, too. It was all so very hopeless. And he simply didn't _know_ what to do.

He'd never be able to watch a movie ever again were the hard choices were made so easily, and that even without a second thought by the hero. But then he wasn't a hero. 

_what a stupid thought to think in a situation like this. _ He chided himself before his attention went down the hallway towards more sounds of a struggle. A second later Drift, Bumblebee and Rodimus came stumbling down the hallway from the sitting room, though Drift was the one looking most unhappy from the group, even though he didn't seem hurt or anything.

"Oi, Lockdown, look who we found among the share ware. Looks a bit prettier than I remember him, but it's definitely him, isn't it?" Their captor, Lockdown apparently, angled his head a little and then his red optics went wide, just like his dangerous smirk.

"Well, well, well isn't that our lovely treacherous Deadlock?"


	435. Chapter 435

While Drift was being pushed forward towards Lockdown, Bumblebee and Rodimus were thrown down to ‘sit’ besides Blurr, who lolled his head towards his co-workers. Rodimus looked him over concerned but didn’t say anything, Bumblebee looked rather indifferent but tense. Drift himself didn’t look to happy, neither, as he was being pushed forward until he stood in front of Lockdown. 

So the other prostitute had been part of another gang and left them? At least from the sound of it… and just like Rodimus/Hot Rod the other had had a different designation connected to his past life, too. Maybe that was mandatory? Maybe a thing pimps or traffickers did to make the chance smaller for their victims to be found by mecha looking for them? 

Would he get a new designation, too?

No. That just couldn’t… No. Thinking about those things just started to make him feel twitchy. That would _not_ happen, he would not be trafficked away. He refused to believe it. Even if the seriousness of the situation started to make his spark spin faster. But how? How could he do it? He wondered, looking up to Drift/Deadlock and Lockdown again. From the way Drifts optics looked he already put something in his systems but he seemed still clear enough to be scared of the other mech.

“L-Lockdown. I- It’s not. I didn’t…” The white raceframe started only to be silenced by a hit to the face, causing him to tumble down to the ground, hitting the floor close to where Barricade sat with the twins. It looked painful, especially since Drift’s servos were tied behind his back, too and he had no chance to catch himself at all. “I don’t care for any of your pitifully excuses. I _do_ care however how you plan to pay me back the money you still owe me after you took off with your charge the last time we saw each other…” 

Drift looked panicked. As if he knew that he stood no chance against his former gang member. Shortly Barricade wondered if Drift was the reason they found this place and decided to raid it or if it was just a coincidence, they did seem surprised to have found him tough. The white mech squirmed on the ground, apparently trying to turn around or get up again, as his and Drift’s optics locked for a second and Drift stopped his attempt, just staring at Barricade, only filching as the heavy steps of Lockdown came closer, the big mech stepping up to them. 

“No, wait, _please_ Lockdown, listen! I can make it up to you I swear I know some important _things!_ Just let me explain!” Drift sounded panicked and looked back down to Barricade as Lockdown hoisted him up with the hook he had on one side instead of a servo. “I doubt you can give me anything worth keeping you functioning and not selling you part by part…” Drift flailed helplessly, then nodded jerky in Barricade’s direction.

“He’s a cop!”


	436. Chapter 436

Time stood still. At least it felt like that for Barricade as all optics suddenly turned towards him. Sure he knew that Drift disliked him and the twins, heck he still remembered all too well how Drift considered killing the Vosians just to blame Barricade for it. But being sold out like that was more than simple trash talking.

The mustang's plating instinctively pulled tight against his protoform as Lockdown scanned him with his piercing red optics. He was speechless, frozen in place and scared. He knew the stories of actual undercover enforcers who have been found out. Many didn’t live to tell the tale. Others barely made it out and that only because their respective teams got there in time.

He had no team to rescue him out of this. Nothing. He didn’t even got in Contact with Ironhide before his shift, so he assumed the private investigator was busy enough not to notice that hus comma were closed. 

The way Lockdown looked at him was making his plating crawl with anxiety, though. And then without any care in the world Drift was let go and dropped from the hook, falling yet again. This time at least the raceframe was able to only crash on his ass, which seemed to hurt enough from the expression the raceframe was making. 

“Huh? Really now? How very interesting... Care to tell me if Deadlock here is telling me the truth Praxi? Hm? I wonder what a cop would do here anyways? Or are you the reason that Jazz' business had no problems so far"

His panick rose fast as he realized that nothing less than his live dependent on what he answerd right now. What made him want to say nothing at all, but that would not help him at all, so he had to make a choice. 

Now

"I-I'm working here, just like the others. For Jazz. I'm just playing cop for some of Jazz, uh, business partners, at times? R-really you can check my subspace, I don't carry anything with me. Like. I don't even know... A gun or a badge maybe? Maybe Drift... Deadlock? Got it mixed up... I mean he's on drugs most of the time and..."

"Oh shut up you fucking glitch! Lying won't help you, every mech here knows that you're a cop for real! Ask them Lockdown. I'm not making it up. He's just a stupid little piece of scrap trying to safe his own plating!" 

Barricade had felt bad for lying and blaming Drift's addiction for his statement, but the way the other cussed about him really cut the mustang's sympathy for Drift short. Still, he did have a point... The enforcer took a risk and it all dependet on how the other's would answer. He could only hope that they would side with him... After all he had helped them out whenever he could... Hadn't he?


	437. Chapter 437

„I wasn’t sparked yesterday, you know? I can think for myself Deadlock… or do you prefer me calling you _Drift_ now? Since that seems to be your new shareware designation… anyways, shut your dirty little trap and let me talk to this supposed to be officer here“

Lockdown made a servo gesture and the mech Barricade didn’t know by designation yet stepped forward, grabbed Drift and pulled him out of the way to where Blurr, Bumblebee and Rodimus sat. Lockdown watched the entire procedure, then stepped forward leaning down to Barricade, looking him over very carefully. “Your designation?” He then asked, still staring. Barricade had to reset his vocalizer twice before he was able to give the towering mech his name. 

“First of, _Barricade_, you want to tell me why _Drift_ would be so stupid to tell me that you are a cop without you looking like one? Besides your colours fitting vaguely to the standard?” Lockdown asked. Drift started to say something as Knucklehead, who stood close to him gave him a kick, hissing a low ‘shut up’ in his direction. Lockdown didn’t react at all, as if nothing had just happened, still looking down at Barricade, clearly expecting an answer. 

The mustangs spark spun so fast it hurt and he was so very scared to say something wrong. He still was pretty bad at lying though… and denying that he had just covered up his service signs might end badly if Lockdown would check. 

“I-I don’t think Drift is stupid, I mean sometimes I do run around like this, I mean, you, know with service signs visible. I have them covered up most of the time though, l-like now, to not get in trouble having them in the first place. I mean, I’m pretty sure it’s against the law to have them if you aren’t one of them for real? Jazz had them painted at Knock Out’s, just like the rest of my paint-job, to fit the, uh, play?” 

The mustang stuttered, praying that his bluff was good enough. He didn’t even lie that much, what made it easier, still, Lockdown seemed like someone who was smart and dangerous and the way he treated Drift just showed that he was kind of ruthless, too. Barricade couldn’t feel Lockdowns field and his expression wasn’t telling as well, so as the big mech crouched and reached for one of his doorwings Barricade just couldn’t keep himself from flinching and shielding his head behind one of his arms. 

Lockdown’s only reaction was to snort a laugh and continue to feel the doorwing up until he found the edge of one of his cover and started to peel it off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience and your friendly words! Finally I have a second to get this through before I get back to stuff!


	438. Chapter 438

After the cover was gone Lockdown just dropped it uncaring, feeling up the pattern now exposed clearly. "Well it does look pretty accurate. But my sensors don't pick up any kind of gun in your subspaces which would be pretty damn stupid for a undercover cop. Just like the fact of Drift knowing the truth…" The thug thought aloud. "And you're certainly pretty enough for someone whoring here"

"He's not undercover! He's just Jazz' little trophy cop! Really, we all know that!" Drift tried desperately, earning himself another hit from a pissed Knucklehead.

Lockdown rolled his optics annoyed.  
"Whatever you _do_ have tech in your subspace..." the hook poked against Barricade's frame and he twitched away, inwardly checking the content of the subspace pocked that was located there, afraid he somehow had taken something with him that would give him away. When he realized that it was only his injector he calmed a little and let the pocket pop open. 

Lockdown used his hook to take the injector out looking at it before he stood up and subspaced it himself. "Just an injector, but a rather quality item, if you work here, what do you earn _Barricade_?" the other continued.

Time slowed down that very second and Barricade just looked blankly at Lockdown. He had no idea. His mind raced, he was _sure_ he had asked... Someone at a point, but for the love of Primus he didn't remember. It was like every memory was wiped from his brain. He wished he could think clearer but there was no way for him to do that the way he felt. And with Lockdowns crew around and his injector gone Barricade could hardly use his medication to calm down... But at least the lack of it gave him an idea what to answer. 

"I... I'm not payed per se. I get Gold Dust and other substances " he whispered "Jazz is organizing me my doses and I have a room here and can drink for free whenever a patron pays for it..." Again Lockdown laughed. 

"And here you called Drift an addict just a few minutes earlier, but then one weakling clearly recognizes another, right? But it makes sense, we didn't really find any cretids on anyone here after all... How long since you took your last dose? You do seem a bit shaky. You have some on you?" 

Barricade shook his head, sure that even if he had drugs, Lockdiwn would only pocket them like he did with his injector "I only get them after work... I I shouldn't need a new one yet but this situation its just, I just. I just don't want to die. I'm sure no one here wants to… " 

Lockdown nodded slowly "Than the lot of you better behave, though... Let's make sure I don't have to leave you besides that disgrace" He pointed to the grey frame of Trailbraker, then turned towards the twins, pulling out a gun.

"Now you two tell me. Is he a cop or did Drift fry his processor for good..."


	439. Chapter 439

The twins reacted quite differently to the question and threat each. While Jetfire still seemed to be rather caught by the dead mech lying in the middle of the hallway and didn't seem to really understand what is asked of him, Jetfire looked even more scared than he already was before.

The blue twin managed to tear his gaze off the gun pointed at him and his brother and looked towards Barricade. "Barricade is saying the truth he's just a whore like the rest of us... But I can't really tell why Drift told you that he's a real cop. I mean if he'd been one I'd would have done whatever it would have taken to make him help me and Jetfire out of this instead of slaving away for Jazz night and day... "

Barricade nearly flinched at the other's words, suddenly feeling very guilty again for not having manged to free them all up until now. Or at least the twins. Now he'd probably never get the chance to get them out ever. Or himself.

"Awww you don't seem to love it here all too much, well, too great that you won't have to stay much longer- A and as on point as ever our means of transportation just arrived"

Lockdown straightened up looking at his partners in crime "Bad news are that we won't be able to take too much time loading up the goods, since Jazz is incoming. So we have to choose what we take... Knucklehead, you grab the red one over there, looks like he would make some credits, Road Rage you grab the Vosians, it's hard to get those here, and twins are sought after, too"

The thugs started to move fast and precisely, grabbing each the ones they were told to grab and made their way out of the door. Lockdown watched them while looking a little bit... Detached? Barricade realized he must have been on the comms, then without further ado he grabbed a box, probably filled with items they had gathered from all over the place, before leaving Barricade and the others alone in the Club.


	440. Chapter 440

Nothing happend after the door closed behind the thugs. Everyone just stared ahead, scared, mortified or simply shocked. After all they had just witnessed how some stranger criminals had walzed into the place, stole a bunch of stuff and three of their co-workers.

It was unreal, just like the deceased mech simply lying around between them. At least Trailbreaker wouldn't harass him further. But who knew what mech would replace him? Barricade shook his head. As if that mattered right now. He looked towards Drift, still staring to the closed door, then the other's blue optics met with the enforcers red ones and Drift made a face. 

"This is all your fault! They should have just taken you or better: shot you! Everything was fine before Jazz had that stupid idea of getting you! At least Prowl got interested in you and you'd be gone and dead soon enough!" Drift hissed, fighting the zippers which bound his servos behind his back, to no avail. 

Barricade wasn't a mech who indulged into fights or drama, but here he sat, hurting over the fact that he had failed the twins so very badly, anxiety slowly taking over his spark now that it was over, and Drift had the audacity to blame him for it? It was just too much. He snapped. 

"Oh really now? Who's old buddies were those guys again? Who tells us that _you_ aren't behind this? I mean, you could have easily made a deal with them and just put up a show here on front of us! And even if that's not the case, without you following your dump agenda against me, making them focus on me, I might have been able to do _something_!"

Barricade shot back, managing to tear his own servos free with a strong, fast, movement, just like he had learned at the academy. Suddenly he was furious. If Drift had just shut up, he might have managed to help someone or get help or _anything_. It was all the white raceframes fault! Angry Barricade got onto wobbly legs and marched towards Drift ready to take his anger out on the drugster, who just cowered as he realized what Barricade was up to.


	441. Chapter 441

Barricade shoved Drift down first then he was over him, straddling the other's chest, uncaring for Drift's pained shriek or his cussing about Barricade crashing his servos, which were now trapped between the floor and the addict's frame. Then his servo connected with Drift's faceplate. 

The mustang raised his right fist after the first hit, preparing for the second The first had cracked Drifts lips on two places, tainting the light face with pale blue energon. Barricade didn't care. Didn't think about it. He simply needed a way to vent and this seemed like a perfect one. 

"P-please stop! Please, Cade, come on. We need help over here. Please, now" 

Blurr's call out made him stop and turn his head. The blue mech was in tears, shaking, leaning heavy against a very pleading looking Bumblebee. Those two really looked like they could need a servo... Maybe he should? But there was a voice within him, a whisper. Demanding that he ignored those two, they were helpless, couldn't stop him anyways.

And after all, Drift had said it himself, he wanted Barricade dead. So why should _he_ stop? Why shouldn't he make sure that Drift didn't get the chance to try it ever again or blame him in front of Jazz? No one would miss a dead drug addict.

But then he'd have to make sure that the other two couldn't tattle on him. Jazz would get so mad if he knew that he'd killed Drift. Sure he'd get the punishment of his live. So he would have to get rid of Bumblebee and Blurr to. Not that it would be hard. They were still bound and couldn't call for help... He could blame it all on the thugs or maybe even run away afterwards. Jazz would think he'd been stolen away just like the twins and Hot Rod.

"B-Barricade? Please. My servos hurt and this device is giving me a headache" Blurr tried again.

Really he would do them a favor, wouldn't he? Their lives were practically worthless the way they lived. Blurr was an alcoholic who looked worse from day to day. Bumblebee nothing but a tool for Jazz...


	442. Chapter 442

Underneath him Drift barely kept a sob from escaping. The white mech looked like he'd been dragged through the gutters and was now obviously in pain. Barricade just stared down at him, those thoughts continuing to cloud his judgment, as his own servos came into his field of vision.

The dark metal of his digits had blue splatters all over them but none of it was his own. Still his servo hurt slight from how hard his fist had connected to Drifts face. He started to shake lightly, finally realizing what kind of scenario his mind had just come up with.

Could he really kill three mecha with his bare hands and then pretend that nothing had happend at all? Could he _kill_ someone at all? Let alone mechs who probably did not want to be part of this live neither. Mecha who were bound and helpless, who begged him for help and trusted him?

He was off Drift as if he'd just realized that the mech had a contagious disease, moving away from him with quick steps, as if he was afraid that staying close to Drift might actually, somehow, trigger him to do something he'd regret later on.

Not a single word was spoken as Barricade moved to his co-workers and started to fumble at the others' zips. First he had Blurr then Bumblebee freed. The latter grabbed for the disruption device on his neck the very second he could, only to be stopped by Barricade.

"I don't know if that's safe. Some of these devices actually are programed to kill the mech they are attached to when removed without the proper means" Barricade warned. Which felt strange after he just day-dreamed of murdering the very same mech he tried to keep safe now. 

He tried to ignore that one part of him, even though it was telling him letting Bumblebee unplug that device was good. After all seeing what happend when the other unplugged the device would be a good and secure way for him to see if it was safe.


	443. Chapter 443

Even after Barricade's warning Bumblebee just shrugged and tore the strong magnetic device off his neck. For a second his optics flickered and the enforcer was sure that the black and yellow mech in front of him would simply fall over, offline or paralyzed from whatever side effect the disrupter had provided.

Nothing happened, besides Bumblebee getting up and walking towards Drift, to demount his device as well. Blurr did the same, shaking his head lightly after getting it off, rubbing his templates. 

Drift mumbled something towards Bumblebee, maybe answering a message he'd received from the mute mech, now that he _could_ communicate again. And from the way the others doorwings shook Bumblebee was in a rather bad mood. Great. 

"You need help with yours?" Blurr chimed in, flinging his own disrupter to the side. "Ah, I..." Barricade reached to touch the thing on the back of his neck. Everyon had theirs already removed and seemed fine, so he should be okay doing it, too. "No, no, I'm right at it" The mustang declined, starting to pull it off.

"Okay. Don't be surprised, Bee probably send you already a text about what you should do now, and you probably have a bunch of missed calls from Jazz, too" Blurr informed him, got up and started to look around a little bit lost, as if he contemplated if cleaning up was a good idea. 

Barricade looked back to Drift and Bumblebee and just caught how the two of them disconnected. Without wasting any time Bumblebee walked over to him, picking up the removed cover and offered it to Barricade then held his cable towards him. The mustang's systems had just finished rebooting and he felt a little overwhelmed with the sudden pings and messages from Jazz and Bumblebee. So connecting to the other wasn't a thing he wanted to do. 

But it didn't feel like he had a choice, so he just opend up his wristport and established a connection.

_>jazz said he will be here in a few minutes so listen up. things went down bad. and saying he'll be furious is the understatement of the century, so listen up and remember every single thing i'm going to tell you now, since that's what you are going to say, to not get to be the target of his anger, no one of us has to be... <_


	444. Chapter 444

After Barricade was 'briefed' Bumblebee told him to go get himself a drink before Jazz arrived, they should be ready and fuled up for whatever would come next. Drift had already went for his room and Blurr was currently linked up to Bumblebee so Barricade did what he was told and got himself a bottle of plain energon, sitting down with it before he took a few generous gulps.

I'm his head he repeated Bumblebee's words as he slowly came to understand a thing that had bothered him since he had been in closer contact to the mech. The possible reason he communicated in so different ways when he could just use a single one, which wasn't even complicated to use.

Sent text messages could be caught and read with the right technology. The datapad and the conversations when they where linked could happen a lot more securely. And there had been that one time when Bumblebee had told him some things via text message while others had been communicated with the datapad. Back then it didn't make any sense but _now_... Especially after that briefing he just got.

Blurr had been right, too. Besides a bunch of messages from Jazz there was one from Bumblebee. It was very generic and simply stated that he should clean and wait for Jazz, don't call enforcers and so on. Which was so very different from what the mute mech had told him to do in the link.

So maybe he wasn't the only one who wanted to leave but wasn't in the position too, because Jazz had ways to pressure him into 'obedience'? He wouldn't trust the other that much more over it, but it was a good thing to remember, to deliver towards Ironhide later.

Remembering the Investigator Barricade checked once again if there was an answer from him somewhere between Jazz' many calls and texts but there was nothing. Like litterary nothing besides those messages. Not even anything older than that. Baffled Barricade checked his sent messages only to find those gone as well.

Maybe it was a glitch caused by the disrupter? Or a side effect from removing it? He had no idea, but he was sure that he couldn't care less right now. Especially since thinking about it made him feel agitated and without his injector he just couldn't risk to panic. Jazz surely wouldn't take that well...

And as if his thoughts summoned unicron himself, just a second later he heard a very well known voice cursing loudly.


	445. Chapter 445

Meeting Jazz was far down on the list of activities he wanted to do right now and he felt how it gave him another wave of that strange feeling that was not yet anxiety. Rolling into a ball right here and pretending to not exist seemed like a good idea, instead. 

But he couldn't do that. Bumblebee had been pretty clear in what he wanted him to do and something deep inside Barricade told him that the other whore would use him as a scapegoat when things went down because of him not playing his part.

He took another mouthful of energon and stumbled up, slowly walking back into the hallway. When the enforcer turned around the corner Jazz stood in front of their offlined bouncer coursing him for being useless and dead. To Barricade's surprise Jazz frame was rather still, while he looked around still running his mouth.

Then his cold blue visor met with Barricade's optics and the Club owner walked over to him. So controlled and slow it sent shivers down the Praxians back. "And _you_" the Polyhexian hissed, connecting his flat servo with Barricade's cheek the moment he was close enough to do so. "You are a fucking cop! Why didn't you do anything? You are just as useless as Trailbraker was. The bunch of you really is such a useless crowd! You all would be nothing without me! You need me! And still you have the nerve to fail me like this?"

Jazz looked like he wanted to strike him again as he suddenly froze. "You... Did you arrange this? Were those your cop friends raiding my place? Talk to me you worthless... "

"It weren't cops, boss. those really didn't look like cops they-" Blurr started from behind Jazz, who didn't look happy about the interruption. "You shut your trap! No one talked to you, you wanna be racer! Now move your frame out of my view and make sure the sitting room is usable! I already lost enough credits today, I won't loose tonight's traffic, too"

Blurr obeyed. And Barricade feared that after all he might not be able to play along but that he would end up as grey as Trailbraker. Right, Trailbraker! "If they would have been enforcers, they wouldn't have went so far, enforcer can't just go and kill a mech and well take some of the employees of an illegal business with them while leaving others behind..."


	446. Chapter 446

"As if I would belive any of your words!" Jazz hissed yet again. He then grabbed Barricade by the forearm and pulled him along towards one of the rooms, Bumblebee's room to be precise. The door was forced open and Jazz flung the mustang towards the bed while turning his head towards the hallway, calling for the black and yellow.

As they were all inside the room, Barricade seated on the edge of Bumblebee's bed, the Club owner grabbed his wrist. "open up" Jazz ordered, his tone implying that Barricade didn't have a choice, so he let the cover click aside and Jazz link up to him. His plating crawled. Now Jazz truly had breached each and every part of Barricade's frame and system.

"Give me access to your communications and tell me _in detail_ what happend tonight" Jazz demanded. Barricade hesitated for a second than worked through the commands to allow Jazz to look at his comm log. They were deleted anyways so he didn't care. He exchanged a look with Bumblebee, hoping rehearsing the story the other whore had told him would not be a mistake.

"I came in and met Blurr in the hallway, he asked me to help him so I went to fetch some things from our stock, I heard the sound of breaking glass and turned only to realize that I was at gunpoint. They bound my wrists and magneticed a device at the back of my neck, blocking all my means of communication. I was brought to the hallway. They didn't talk to us. At one point they started to rush things. One mech took a big container with him, the other two grabbed the mechs nearest to them, and gone they were..."

"Why is your log empty besides the messages from me and Bumblebee?" the visored mech demanded to know. Mistrust clearly audible in his voice. Before Barricade could answer Jazz turned to Bumblebee, then back to Barricade. "So all of your messages are gone from before the incident. You are certain it's because of the disrupter?"

The question was asked towards Bumblebee who nodded, Jazz face was unreadable. But the way he pulled his cable out, he at least didn't feel like digging any longer.

"The two of you work together tonight. He won't be left alone a second..." Jazz hissed and stormed out.


	447. Chapter 447

Jazz was gone after that and Barricade noticed that Bumblebee relaxed a little the moment the door closed behind their boss. Before tonight Barricade had never seen the other so stiff around their 'employer' but then had he ever really _looked_. At least for now the coast seemed clear for both of them. Besides having to work together and probably more than other nights, now than half their staff was missing now. If Jazz would really have them work double, he'd be sore and hurting by morning... Still, it was probably better than whatever faith awaited Hot Rod and the twins. 

"Do... Do you think that's it till the morning? Or should I be prepared for something else with Jazz so angry and blaming me? Besides, you know, more mechs comming in than usual...?" Barricade dares to ask. Hoping this wasn't a mistake.

Bumblebee sat down besides Barricade, shrugging. He looked tired, not only physically but also mentally. The enforcer didn't blame the other, he was in an equal state, spark slowly spinning less fast as they just sat there and waited. Bumblebee fumbled under his bed, pulled out his datapad, he then started to type something onto it, handing it to Barricade and allowing himself to fall back on the bed.

:: I don't think we'll have to work that much more today. After all, normally there would be some customers here by now. I set up a connection to the door and didn't get any entering request yet... I guess something is off... Maybe someone has seen the robbery and word travled or something beyond our radar ::

Barricade checked the time and was surprised that it was already that late- or, well early in the morning. The entire thing had felt so fast as if it happend in just a few minutes. But it probably lasted way longer than the mustang could have guessed. He couldn't relax, though. The fact that Jazz would not make too much credits, or maybe even none at all, would certainly make the Club owner even more mad. And that might fall back on him...


	448. Chapter 448

Bumblebee reclaimed the datapad and stuffed it under his pillow after their short conversation. The room stayed quiet for a while, leaving Barricade to overthink the latest events. Only now did he realize, how lucky he had been. At any given point that evening, he could have easily died. But that wasn't the worst his processor tormented him with, even with him trying not to do so, he had to go through all the what ifs he would never get an answer for... Especially those connected to their losses today. A tiny part of him was sure that if he had tried he could have saved them. 

And he'd yet have to get out of here in the morning. Which might become a problem with Jazz as fixed on him as the culprit as he was. He really should use this free moment to try to contact Ironhide a second time. Maybe he'd seen Barricade's message in a busy moment and thought he'd reply later but forgot? That happend to everyone once in a while, right?

But he didn't know if contacting the P. I. was such a good idea. Jazz had already checked his messages once, who knew if he wouldn't do it a second time? But not getting in contact with anyone seemed dangerous, too. Jazz did try to cut him off from his job and friends for a reason. 

Right. He already made sure that the gossip mill in the Club knew about him meeting with a co-worker. He might have dropped his name as well? Barricade wasn't sure. But it wouldn't look too suspicious if he wrote him instead of Ironhide? Maybe just some smalltalk, setting up things for a date or so? But then Drive-By was a enforcer, too and that might get him in trouble with Jazz and his theory that his 'cop friends' did this.

The mustang huffed his vents in frustration and nearly jumped as a servo touched his shoulder. With big optics he looked at Bumblebee. Right. He wasn't alone. And now the mech besides him looked like he wanted an explanation. Just great. But at least right now Bumblebee didn't seem to fond of Jazz neither... Maybe he could test with him if things would go past Jazz?

"It's just... I don't know what to do. Just before chaos happend I... I received a message from a co-worker. Well, not as a co-worker - I mean, yes he's a enforcer too but we meet up and private and, well... He wanted to know if our... date tomorrow still stands and I was contemplating to answer but what if Jazz checks my system again and sees that I contacted another enforcer? But if I don't answer Drive-By might contact me and get concerned and all that... "


	449. Chapter 449

Bumblebee stared at him for a few seconds then glanced towards his pillow but finally fumbled with his wrist offering Barricade another link. The mustang accepted without hesitation, as he realized that this really was starting to get too normal. Especially for something that wasn't supposed to be used on anyone but a partner or maybe between close friends or medical reasons... Too bad he didn't have anyone else to do this with, to give it another context, too.

_>truth be told, from the way you barely made it to get a good excuse together why you had the cop markings and the covers and the way everything worked i'm pretty certain this wasn't something you did. after all, in that case lockdown wouldn't have asked you any questions you clearly weren't prepared to answer. plus, drift knew him and seemed to have been part of his crew at a point, so they aren't cops for sure. also i don't think you were here in that case, leaving you is pretty dangerous. but i get why jazz is so pissed and set on you. something like this didn't happend... since a long time. back then it was an insider who sold him out<_

Barricade just happened to look in Bumblebee's face by chance as he saw a multitude of mixed feelings wash over his features for a split second as he kept 'talking' to Barricade. That was interesting. But he couldn't linger too long on his findings, he had to concentrate inwardly.

_>so it's no wonder he's looking at us, especially you, as the cop, first. at this point i can't really predict what he's going to do. he didn't tell me what he's doing right now but i am sure he's working on something. maybe calling his allies, contacting other establishments of his checking if things are good, calling his rats to see if your story is true... so honestly if i were you? i would wait with that message until you have to answer because your fuck-mech gets antsy and starts looking for you and even then you should let me check it, just to make sure its nothing that jazz might get wrong<_

Barricade nodded slowly. Thanking Bumblebee for his help and advice. He wasn't sure of the checking was more for checking what he wrote, if that happened, or if it was to make sure that Cade really didn't tattle. He didn't care for that right now, since his thoughts only spun around one thing he just learned.

Jazz had rats, spies. And apparently in places that could check if Barricade's story regarding this raid not being a police thing, was true... But who if not another enforcer could be that source?


	450. Chapter 450

Time passed slowly as they waited for something to happen. Bumblebee had asked him about the device Lockdown had taken from Barricade. He had explained truthfully that he got it because he had started to experience panic attacks and that one could also use the empty shots for a more comfortable injection of the Gold Dust. He skipped the part that he actually didn't do it, though.

Bumblebee told him that he'll check later for his dose, probably remembering that the mustang still needed his two shots to get through the next day.

Before that happend Bumblebee suddenly hid his tablet, this time under his bed, where it had been before. Shortly after that, Jazz was back. Barricade checked the time, just one more hour until the regular end of the day. There had not been any customers for Bumblebee and him in that time, no wonder Jazz looked anything but happy. But that was probably not the reason why he was here. He nodded to the side and Bumblebee walked over, followed by Jazz, the Club owner talked in a hushed tone, but Barricade tried his best to listen in without being to obvious about it. 

"Smokescreen recommended me a mech for filling up until tomorrow, then we'll have Impactor here. The other places are good. But those slimy Bastards were in our systems, send a closed note to all customers and regular workers for the font business, that's why no one showed up. Mirage will be here to sweep the place for tech in two hours. Replacement mech should be here soonish"

Jazz turned towards Barricade. Showing him a small flat disc. 

"Your comms will be blocked. You'll drive home with an escort, should arrive soon. You _will_ pay him however he wants. He will stay at your place with you until further note and make sure you finish up the necessary details..."

Barricade was horribly confuse at that and shrunk back a little as another device was placed on the back of his helmet this time. A second later his communications were down yet again. He wanted to know what was happening but Jazz was already leaving, Bumblebee in tow.

Barricade was left alone, still shocked and again scared for what would happen to him next.


	451. Chapter 451

With a racing spark Barricade tries as hard as he can to keep his anxiety at bay, to not panic at the implications Jazz made, to not overreact and tear the disrupter off his frame and run.

The room was most likely locked up anyways. 

Jazz' words might have been very unspecified but it isn't difficult for the mustang to piece everything together. Jazz just lost a lot of money and before anything can go down on top of that, the mech wants to secure his deal with Prowl. Barricade is sure. He probably only sends him home so that the new substitute goon he just hired can force him to cut all his ties and to ensure that he won't be taken or damaged should the thugs make the decision to come back again. 

He shouldn't have told Bumblebee about Drive-By. 

Jazz probably already knows about him, too and they will force him to stage some sort of break up. All while he can't call for help. Can't do anything. He's gonna loose everything.

Not that he'd want to stay in his flat anymore after _paying_ Jazz' henchman in his very bed... Or wherever the mech would decide to fuck him. There was just no way Jazz could mean the payment part different. Not that it would matter, he'd be Prowl's slave in a day anyways. Which was a fate so much darker.

He took a shaky vent burrowing his face deep into the soft pillow. It hurt but he'd feel a lot worse very soon. So it didn't matter neither. 

Tears ran down his face as he sat up again, venting was still hard, only this time it was his despair making it impossible to vent. He felt like he was suffocating, like the air around him had turned into thick, hot oil, killing him softly while he struggled to cool his systems.

His frame did indeed sent him a warning about overheating. Deep, deep down he knew that it was his own mind, his panic doing this to him, that he only had to calm down and everything would be allright...

_he should have killed them, should have run as he had the chance. This all happend because he'd been weak. Because he had_ cared _. Now he would pay the price for his weakness. _

Everything went dark.


	452. Chapter 452

His head hurt horribly. 

Barricade tried to online his optics but the first few times he only got error reports and his vision was more static fuzz than anything else. His audios weren’t working any better. He stirred, but felt how he was pushed back down again. He could make out a sound. From the rhythm his system was able to identify it as speech but his hearing wasn’t able to make any sense of the ‘words’ nor could he recognize a voice.

A reboot was being initiated, the mustang couldn’t tell if it was through his own systems, though. Was there someone linked up to him? A strange sensation filtered through his system before everything went dark yet again. 

Waking up again was different. A lot different. Everything was back to normal, his systems onlined slowly but steadily one after another. He was able to see, and sluggishly looked around. He felt heavy but at least nothing hurt. His thoughts were still rather scrambled. Still… _something_ nagged at the edge of his consciousness, telling him to be alert, awake. 

It took another few seconds until everything slowly came back to him. The Club… The Raid… They lost Hot Rod and the Twins… Jazz had suspected him… And then -

“Barricade? Are you back again? Can you understand me?”

The mustang’s head snapped towards the voice. He looked at the mech speaking to him with wide optics, he suddenly realized that he was _at home_ in his bed. In front of him, Ironhide sat in one of his chairs, which looked comically small with the big mech occupying it. Ironhide got up, moving towards him, looking concerned. Right. He’d been asked a question. 

“I… yes. I can… I can hear you. But _why_ are you here? How did I..?”

He sat up, confusion only growing. Something was off. Wrong. He just couldn’t tell what. He had been at Jazz’, after the place had been raided by another crew… he… he had been locked up! Jazz wanted to send him home with a henchmen he organized! But now he was here and-

“Barricade, look at me, calm down, all right? You already gave me quite a scare, nearly fried your own systems and we only have one more shot of your meds. So I’d rather have you try to wind down a little yourself if that’s possible?”

Barricade looked around a little more, not spotting anyone else, so he nodded lightly, grabbing Ironhide’s outstretched servo. He was here, with him. This wasn’t a thing his system made up…

“What happened?” He asked with a thin voice. Not daring to hope yet.


	453. Chapter 453

"Calm down Barricade, _vent_" 

Ironhide told him, his big servo slowly moving closer until he was firmly pressed against Barricade's chest. He looked around as well, as if he was trying to follow the mustang's gaze.

"You know, there is no one but us here? I did honestly consider to bring Ratchet, especially since I knew that you might be drugged or hurt, depending on how things progressed after the extraction. But we couldn't be sure about Jazz' means of monitoring you, so it's just me and you until we can move further on with the operation"

Barricade slowly calmed. He realized that he felt a light soreness on his neck, indicating that Ironhide had given him a shot. Of course he had, he even said so. But... How? His injector was gone... But Ironhide had mentioned it, hadn't he? At least he said there was only one dose left. Barricade didn't get most of what Ironhide just said anyways. It didn't make sense to him.

"I... I don't think I can follow you. Everything is just - it doesn't make connect. All of this" Barricade whispered, grabbing the servo touching him. Keeping it there. It did help him to stay grounded, at least for now.

Ironhide vented deep, he looked... Remorseful? "I'm sorry. This really must be quite a lot to handle. If I would have been in charge we would have told you what was going to happen, but it wasn't me and I had to keep radio silence" he started, shifting. Then he simply sat down on the floor in front of Barricade. 

"Yesterday I got a call from Riptide. He had been informed that we got the approval for your deal and everything but it had a catch. Those three mecha. Hot Rod, Jetstorm and Jetfire. 

Hot Rod was very sought after by his relatives and spouse and the twins were part of a very recent investigation in Vos. They all had to be extracted asap, we had no say in that, and the iacon police didn't neither. Especially with the twins being from Vos. That city state really is a different thing. A wonder that Jazz even risked getting them and succeeded.

Anyways the iaconian enforcement did trust us to organize everything up to bringing them to a meeting point. But we only had till the end of the day since they didn't wanted to risk political issues, or they would get mix into it. So we had to make decisions…"


End file.
